The Royal Death Tour
by Zythxx
Summary: This story follow's Kursed. As she competes in the Royal Death Tour. A round-to-round tournament where only one shall live, and the others will fall. The only way out of this sick hell hole of a game is to win it all. If she can stay alive in the process.
1. The Hunt Is On

_Author's Notes_

_To All who just finished reading my __Old Love Strikes Again__ Fanfic. :D I think what I'll do is continue this story, __Note:__ This is not the sequel! Until I get a basic foundation of how I want the sequel to go, I don't think I'll start it. But! I do already have some ideas, and plan to post the first chapter of the sequel within Sunday or Monday ;)_

_But at the same time! Will write two stories! That's right ^^ Continuing this story, and the sequel at the same time, I'll just switch off chapters between them, or one week will be devoted to a certain story. Sorry! I just liked the plot line of this story so much, I wanted to continue and eventually finish it! Even though it's still early in the story. _

_For a preview of what lies ahead, this is a story of Kursed. We all know Kursed; as the infamous bounty hunter of a distant galaxy, but did you know she still loves Fox? And wishes to reconnect with him? Sadly, her wish is about to be granted, only to be abducted, and forced into a sick twisted game in a fight for survival and falling into the blackness that is death. _

_But please remember! This story was actually written MUCH earlier then __Old Love Strikes Again.__ So I'm sorry if the story is a little sloppy; or just all in all, somewhat boring, I promise it will get better as it goes along! I tried to clean up the story as best as I could. _

_So with all in all, that's my plan. To work on not one; but TWO stories at the same time, this will be a little tricky; so I do ask, please give me you're patience, I won't let you down, and I assure you, it will be just as enjoyable as OLSA was :D Thank you all!_

_Till Next Time!_

_Zythxx (Josh) _

_X_

"So….do we have a deal?" the large figure hidden in the darkness behind what seemed to be desk filled, with pictures of people hunted by bounty hunters, both hunted now, and terminated. His associate was also hidden in the dark, unable to see his face, but his body stood out in the dimmed light by the weak light hanging in the room. He was a taller man, well not necessarily a man, he was of the male gender, but he was indeed a fox. Orange in color with a white on the tip of his tail.

"Well?" The large shadowy figure behind the desk spook again. Becoming impatient; it went along with his tone.

"What do you want with this one, Firion?" His client spook. He has been focusing on the picture of the target, she looked vaguely familiar somehow. With her crystal blue coat and her pair of emerald green eyes. But this woman looked very cold and cruel indeed, as he had been told. A sinister look on her face in the picture, and a purple hair color to go with that look.

Firion slammed his fists on the desk in rage; the associate looked up instantly to see an angered gray fox. Firion was a very big man, a dark gray fox with huge fiery red eyes with parts of flesh missing from his right ear.

"My time is of the essence, give me you're answer or get the hell out of my office!" He yelled out, not seeming to happy.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, alright then." the shadowy figure spook. "I just want a few answers first, then I'll give you _my answer_."

Firion sat back down in the darkness, took a deep breath then spook;

"Alright then, what do you want to know?"

"First off," the client immediately replied, "who is this woman, and where did she come from?" From the sound of his voice, he really wanted to know the identity of this mystery girl. Firion spook,

"I hope you know that all of this information is contained in that folder." He took a deep breathe, and then continued on, "She goes by the name of Kursed, no one really knows where she came from. She's only been in this sector of the galaxy for a little while it seems, but she's already made a name for herself as an infamous bounty hunter."

Firion got out of his chair, and walked up to a window that was to the right of his desk, he peaked out the curtains as if he was looking to see that no one was spying on their conversation.

"She's brought in some of the worst scum this sector of the galaxy has to offer." He paused for a few seconds, and then spook again. "And for your second question, what do I want with her?" Firion chuckled to himself for a moment, and answered his client's question.

"I'll give it to you straight;" He paused for a moment then continued, "Have you ever heard of Death Matches?"

"Why yes," the client replied, then continued onward. "They're illegal fights between two competitors, and only one survives, there are many different varieties of circumstances that the competitors could fight in, making it more enjoyable. They're quite common in the Undercity."

"Exactly." Firion took over, "I want her to compete in the Royal Death Tour this year." He continued, "You see, the Royal Death Tour is a 6 month round-to-round tournament, where the fighters obviously compete against one another, and I want her to fight for me this year. You see; believe it or not, I am one of the original creators of the Royal Death Tour, Me and my colleague, who goes by _Nemesis_; we created it, and run it 50-50. But lately, we haven't seen eye to eye, and so we agreed, that we should each have a fighter, and whoever wins the tournament in the end; will run the Royal Death Tour. She is the key to my victory. She'll be the best fighter there, I assure you. If she wins the championship, I just might let her live as my maid. But if she fails and dies…" Firion grunts to himself, "Then I'll deal with Nemesis myself."

The associate stood there in the darkness in silence for a while. Then finally spoke out to Firion.

"You're a very cruel man you know that?" Matches bursted out in laughter and looked at his associate's hidden face.

"Please, you think your any better then me?" He paused, then spook again, "I know your past, I've read your record, How you use to be the leader of a famous mercenary squad in the Lylat system, until your heart was broken, then grew cold and cruel inside, left your team to fend for themselves, and begun a new life, as a solo mercenary. Only you don't do it for the money, or the good feeling inside when you brought in some criminal." Matches paused for a moment, and then continued,

"No…you do it for the thrill of the hunt, the excitement that you use to get every day of your old life. Ask yourself of how that is not cruel? How you _hunt_ other life forms for _pure pleasure_?

Matches made his peace, the room was silent for several minutes, the tension was majorily building up all around them. His client finally spoke.

"That was kind of creepy how you said all of that just now, like you have been following me throughout my whole life long career, but you are correct." He paused for a moment, "I _accept_ this job." The associate then picked up the folder containing all of the information he needs for this job, and then turned his back to Matches and begun walking out of the office. Firion spoke out to his client.

"The Royal Death Tour will begin in 5 days, I need her, obviously alive by then, and you shall receive your payment. My spies say that she is currently on planet _Kew_, go there and bring her to me." His Client turned to face him, and spoke out to him with a sinister tone in his voice,

"With pleasure." His face was finally revealed, though Matches knew who it was all along.

"Be _careful_ McCloud, she won't as easy to catch as you think she'll be, like I've said, she's made a name for herself already in this part of the galaxy.

Fox turned back around and started to head out the door again, he stopped right before he exited the door frame, and he spoke out to Firion.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get her." Then headed out and eventually vanished in the darkness of the hallway; Firion could hear the sound of maniacal laughter in the distance. He turned his chair around and leaned back in his chair and chuckled softly to himself. He then finally spoke out softly.

"Hmmmm, McCloud _against_ Ms. Kursed, I would pay anything to see that match made, and it would sure to pay big credits."


	2. Setting The Bait

Kursed was fast asleep, but it wasn't a pleasant sleep. Sweat was dripping off the top of her forehead, and she tossed and turned in troubled slumber. She was dreaming, at first she was dreaming of her old life, back when she was last happy, as Krystal. She and Fox was walking down what seemed to be a strand of the beach, they seemed happy, holding hands and staying close to one another. They stopped and looked deep into each other's eyes, and then there lips met. She was happy.

All of a sudden, a shout was aimed at Fox, he let out a slight grunt, Krystal backed away from him only to see horror. Blood was dripping from his mouth and chest, his heart was pierced from the shot, he slowly let out his last breath, closed his life fading eyes and fell back, the great Fox McCloud has died.

Krystal was in total shock, the tears dripping from her eyes. She let out a loud shout up to the heavens, she was shaking her lover's corpse to try and wake him up.

"Wake up, please wake up Fox!" is all Krystal could say, but her efforts were in vain. All she could do was weep on his chest.

"Your tears are wasted on him; he's gone, let it go." A mysterious voice called out to her, instantly Krystal looked up for anybody, but there was no one in sight. Lusting for vengeance, Krystal grabbed the blaster from her holster, trying to pinpoint the assassin.

"Show yourself, you'll pay for what you did to him!" Krystal yelled out in anger and anguish. Suddenly to her left, darkness and smoke appeared, and out of them came walking a woman who looked almost identical to Krystal, she walked just a few feet in front of Krystal so they were facing face to face. Krystal then got a good look at her face, she and Krystal looked very much alike, enough to be related, the only difference was her hair was long, messy and dyed purple. She was wearing what seemed to be a bounty hunters attire.

Krystal had the look of astonished on her face, that was until she saw the weapon that was in the assassin's hand. The same blaster that ended Fox. Krystal aimed her blaster right at the assailants face, placing her finger on the trigger.

"Why…Why did you kill him!?" Krystal screamed out in great sadness.

"You cannot blame me for his death." The assailant said calmly, not breaking the eye contact from Krystal.

"What do you mean I can't blame you?" Was Krystal's first response in somewhat surprised tone, "You just killed him? You're holding the weapon in your own hands!"

"I did you a favor; you should be thanking me, now he can never hurt you again."

"Liar!" Instantly Krystal yelled out in her defense. "Give me one good reason not to shoot you where you stand!" her finger putting even more pressure on the trigger.

The assailant paused for a moment, then called out, "Because you murdered him."

"What?" Krystal said in confusion, the area instantly went dark.

"Because you and me are one. Because we are the same."

The assassin instantly disappeared, faded away out of sight. Krystal was shocked of what she had just been told. Krstal rushed to the ocean water to see her reflection. She now looked exactly like the assassin. Krstal brought up her hands in horror, only something weighted them down, it was the blaster that ended Fox. Krystal screamed out in fear and terror. The tears were falling fast from her eyes.

"You and I are one." The assailant's voice called out but she was no where in sight. Krystal looked up to try and spot her, but she was no where to be found.

"I am your living curse, you are Kursed."

Kursed immediately awoke from her horrid slumber. She put her hands on her face, they were wet with sweat. _Another horrible nightmare_. She thought to herself. She looked up at the clock; it read 9:40 AM. She got out of bed and began the preparations for a shower to freshen her up, looking in the mirror just in case, she saw her reflection, her long purple hair that went down all the way to her backside. She took a cold shower and got a little breakfast. After that she began her plan to capture her current target. He seemed to be nothing more then just a rogue gang member.

She looked up at the clock; it was just a tad bit after noon. She had been studying her target and compromising a plan to catch him. He was planning to make an exchange with another gang member apparently some drugs and weapons for information on a bigger target. _But enough of that, I'll go out on little cruise around the town_. She thought to herself, it was around lunch time anyway, and a cruise could refresh and renew her mind. She went out her hotel room, walked down the hallway and took the elevator to the lobby.

Immediately she attracted unwanted attention from some of the male guests of the hotel. Though Kursed had the bounty hunter attire, she had her looks and the grace from the higher life of society. All the men in the room were gawking at her beauty, making the women in the room mad with jealousy, but Kursed didn't care about that at all, she gave them all the same cold stare. That obviously read, _not interested_. She went out to the front parking lot to the hover bike she had parked out front. She used it as her mode of transportation when she went out on missions like these.

_God I wish these guys would all get a clue_. Kursed thought to herself, she was tired of dozens of guys, getting down on there knees, pledging there love to her. But saying no wasn't enough for some of them, then they quickly found out the colder side to her, when she had them at gun point. But shaking that out of her head, she quickly started her hover bike, put on her helmet, and was gone in a flash. She headed out on the hotel's strand of the street until she met up with the city's highway headed towards the rest of the city. After about 20 minutes of searching for a place to eat at. She finally chose to stop at a little out door restraunt. The entire restraunt was outside; tables were set out all around. You ordered in the center of the area, or a waiter/waitress came to the table you sat at and took an order for you.

Kursed sat at one of the end corner tables, she waited a minute or so until a male lynx came over to her, about 17 he looked like, he was blushing as he was approaching her table to take her order. She could see in the corner of her eye his co workers were all smiling and softly giggling to themselves as he was approaching her. He handed her a menu and then nervously asked,

" C-Can I get you something to drink Miss?"

Kursed was studying the menu, then after a few seconds, she looked up and made eye contact with the young lynx, he blushed even harder when he made that contact; she looked very beautiful, despite the whole bounty hunter look. Kursed noticed this, but just ignored it; he was probably too young for her anyway.

"I'll just take a water, thanks."

"Oh, alright then, ill be back in just a minute with that and to take your order."

He turned around and started heading towards the restraunt, Kursed watched him walk back, and watched how the other co workers were teasing him, they seem to know each other. Probably friends from a local high school or so. A few minutes later, he came back.

"Are you ready to order Miss?" he asked just as nervous as he was the first time talking to her.

"Yea I think I am."

"W-What can I get for you?" his body was all shaky and his paws started to sweat a little, but Kursed payed no mind to that at all. Kursed politely gave him her order, trying not to do anything that would make the young lynx freaks out.

"A-Alright then." He made a gesture for her menu which she gave to him. As he was turning around he bumped into one of the chairs and tripped and dropped all of his things. He was so embarrassed; you could hear the laughter of his co workers from the short distance. Kursed got up to help the poor Lynx get back up on his feet.

"You alright kid?" she asked him, the lynx had his face hung down staring at the floor for a moment, then looked up to meet Kursed's beautiful eyes, being only a few inches from her face made him blush hard.

"Oh, yes I ummm…thanks for your help Miss." The young lynx looked away to hide his shy face and break the eye contact.

She helped gather his things and gave them to him as he was getting up, he wasn't that tall it seemed, Kursed was a few inches taller then him, but obviously with the age difference it was more likely she would be taller then him.

"I'll be back in a bit with your order." He then started his walk back towards the restraunt, when he got there; his co workers were all teasing him again with the little incident he made. Kursed went back to her table to wait for her order. Seeing the young lynx being so nervous around her made her a little bit uneasy, she decided many years ago, about what happened between Fox and her that she would never get in a serious relationship with anyone again. She didn't want to go through the pain she felt and the guilt she wears to this day again once is more then enough for a lifetime.

Two men, one a dark blue falcon, the other a orange tiger, sat at the table a few feet away from Kursed, she saw from the corner of her eyes, just like the lynx, that they were staring at her and blushing, Kursed then took a little look around the tables around her, pretty much every customer there was no older then 20 or so years, apparently this restraunt was popular for teens and young adults.

Kursed studied her environment a little more, she looked at some of the more customers, she caught the slight glimpse of some of the other male customers staring at her, but when she met eye contact with them, they quickly switched to a smile and either waved to her, or just looked away to avoid being caught staring. At one of the tables, she caught a young snow leopard staring at her, and being criticized by what seemed to be his girlfriend, a young black cat was she, she and Kursed met eye contact, she gave Kursed an evil glare and poked her tongue out at Kursed, but she just shrugged it off.

A few minutes later, the young lynx came back to her with her meal in hand. As nervous as ever, walking a little slower to make sure he didn't accidentally drop the tray and making another scene.

"H-Here you go Miss, sorry about that little incident again, to make it up to you, the bill's on me, sorry again."

Kursed saw the flattery, but paid no attention to it, she just simply replied back, "It's no problem kid, but thanks."

"N-No problem, if you need anything else just ask. Enjoy." He started to walk back around, carefully making sure he didn't bump into anything to avoid making a scene once again. Kursed took her time eating her lunch, after all, it was the middle of the afternoon, her target wasn't even supposed to make the swap for still another few days, and she was in no hurry to get back to her hotel. She was quietly eating her sandwich, but still couldn't help but noticed she was still getting unwanted attention from some of the other customers, I guess it couldn't be helped, even in her bounty hunters attire and not her usual outgoing clothing, it was a little revealing with her black and red stripped which highlighted her graceful figure.

Kursed was taking a drink from her glass, when she couldn't help but overhear the two young male's sitting next to her there conversation.

"Did you hear? Fox McCloud is in the city!" the young tiger said with much excitement.

"No Way! Seriously? What would someone like him be doing in this part of the galaxy?" Asked the Falcon with much wonder. Kursed choked on her water when she heard the news, she was completely shocked with the words she just heard. She continued on easdropping on there conversation.

"It's true, I'm telling you!" My older brother works at the space port docks, he works at the dock that Fox McCloud landed in!"

"Wow, that's awesome!" I wonder if we'll bump into him somewhere in the city. I wonder what he's doing here."

"Well, obviously to catch some scum I guess, that's what bounty hunter's do after all, catch there targets and terminate them." The young tiger said while making a gesture of holding a blaster and making a small *firing* sound.

Kursed couldn't believe what she was hearing, wait. Fox was now working as a Bounty hunter? _That can't be right_ She thought to herself, she then figured she should go ask the two young males a little more about Fox, and maybe they know what he's been up to for the past few years. She got up out of her seat and walked towards the two young males, when they realized that Kursed was walking towards them, they started to blush a little and hide their faces.

Kursed got close to them and asked, "Hey you're talking about Fox McCloud? He work's as a bounty hunter now? I thought he was the leader of the Star Fox mercenary squad?"

The two of them couldn't help but burst out laughing, apparently laughing also got rid of their blush, the young tiger then replied.

"Lady, where have you been for the past 5 or so years? Fox McCloud has been a solo mercenary for a while now."

"Oh I see, well I've been away for quite some time." Kursed admitted, all those years she never once heard about Fox, on every planet she visited for her work, no one ever talked about him anymore. She figured he either retired from work or just haven't done anything work talking about. "Well, do you know what Fox McCloud has been up to these past few years?" She took a seat next to the falcon, giving the tiger the look for craving to know more.

"I don't know much, but I do know that apparently after some event that happened between him and one of the members of his team, he left the Star Fox squad to work alone. They say he doesn't even make contact with his past team members anymore, or very rarely." He paused for a few minutes to let Kursed soak this all in.

Kursed couldn't take in what she was hearing, obviously the *event* the tiger was talking about was the fact of what happened between her and Fox. The fact that Fox shunned her away for reasons she couldn't understand at the time, and how she joined his rivals, Star Wolf and Wolf O'Donnell. Also the fact that it was her idea, to have Fox defeat the Guardian protecting the device to neutralize the acid within the Venom oceans; so they could obtain all the glory for themselves for the defeat of the Anglars and leave Fox out in the cold. The falcon then took over the explanation.

"And after he left, he began his new work as a solo mercenary, precisely a bounty hunter. They say he's brought in some of the worst criminals all across the galaxy, and they say right now, he's working on something big. Catching some crook or something somewhere here in the capital." The tiger took over once again.

"They also say, that he's a much colder and crueler person then he use to be. He has no mercy at all on the people he hunt's, they even say, that he doesn't hunt for the money, or the feeling of bringing in a criminal. They say he merely does it for the thrill, the excitement of hunting someone." This definitely sent chills down Kursed's spine, that sure didn't sound like the Fox McCloud she use to know, but then again, the Fox McCloud she use to know she knew 5 years ago. That's quite a decent chunk of time, and a lot can happen to a person.

This was hard to soak in for Kursed; she couldn't even imagine that Fox would do something like that; the kind and gentle vulpine he was. Kursed did bounty hunter work herself, but she usually went after the worst scum, to rid them off the galaxy and help out people.

The tiger continued on, giving her a reassuring smile. "But even after all of that, they say he's still a relatively nice guy." _Well, that's reassuring_ Kursed thought to herself. Kursed got up from out of her seat and said,

"Thanks for the info, take it easy you two." And walked off to her own table.

"Sure, our pleasure." The falcon said to her. Kursed sat down in her original seat, trying to soak this all in, obviously the effect of there break up had a huge impact on Fox as well as it did to her. Imagining Fox McCloud, the fabulous and wise leader of the Star Fox squadron, and all around nice guy. Turn into a cold blooded Bounty hunter; was a little much to swallow and believe. All of a sudden, a hover bike pulled into the little restraunt parking lot, it was driven by a what seemed to be orange fox, with a white tip the tail, the driver was wearing a helmet, so not much could be seen yet.

After the driver secured the bike down, they took off there helmet, and the driver could clearly be seen, he was none other then Fox McCloud himself. Although, he sure wasn't dressed like he use to be. Maybe that was his attire for bounty hunting, or just his street clothing now. He was wearing a black sleeveless vest with a green undershirt, and blue pants to go with it. Also the red bandana around his neck and black boots was new also. Kursed gasped when she saw his face, and quickly turned to try avoiding any attention to her. She tried to maintain her cool and composure; it was indeed no easy task. _What is he doing here?__The__galaxy is much smaller then I thought it__was_. Kursed thought to herself. Fox walked in the little gate of the restraunt, as soon as he walked in, everyone in the restraunt was staring at him. The legendary Fox McCloud was standing right in front of them.

All the girls screamed at the top of their lungs, Fox still kept his looks, not to mention the fact that he was famous throughout the galaxy. He walked towards one of the tables, on the opposite side of where Kursed was sitting at. "That's good At least he's keeping his distance away from me." She talked quietly under her breath. A few moments later, a white female dog with long white hair, probably about 18 years or so old. Walked up to his table to take his order, from the looks of it she was very fluttered and shy to talk to him. Kursed listened in on their conversation.

She started off saying, "Mr. McCloud, it's a honor to meet you." The Border collie said, trying desperately to hide her blush from him. She handed him the menu, and then asked, "What could I get for you to drink sir?"

"Thank you, come back in a moment please; and I'll have everything ready."

"Sure! Al right then." the Border collie said, she turned around and just like the young lynx did to Kursed, The young girl walked right into a chair behind her and tripped. The laugh was on her this time; all her co workers started laughing at her now. Fox got up from his seat to give her a hand with her things, and to help her get up back on her feet.

"Hey miss!" he called out to her, "Are you al right?" He rushed to her side; she was starting to get up from her hands and knees, grunting in the minor pain. He put his hand on her shoulder; she looked up to meet his emerald green eyes with her own cerulean blue eyes. She started into his eyes intently for a while. Fox was starting to feel a little uneasy.

"Ummm miss, are you alrigh-?" but before he could even finish his sentenced, he was cut off when the waitress embraced him with a little hug. She let out a girly, high pitched scream.

"Ahhhhh I love you Fox McCloud!!!" and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Fox immediately broke out of her arms, and stepped back. Everyone in the restraunt was staring at them, all of the girl's looked angry with jealousy at the dog. Fox maintained his composure and sat back down on his seat. The waitress then realized of what she just did, and could get fired for it, she quickly snapped out of her trance.

She quickly gathered her things, and got back up on her feet and started talking quietly to Fox, "P-Please Mr. McCloud, don't tell my boss about this! I could get fired!" The dog pleaded with Fox not to tell her boss.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." And with that, fox made a little gesture of zipping his mouth shut, and sent her a wink.

Trying to hide her blush yet again "I'll be back in a moment to take your order sir." She then turned around and started to walk back towards the restraunt. Right when she got there all of her co workers started giggling about her little event, Kursed overheard their conversation.

"Hehe, so I guess my little event wasn't as big as yours now was it Mandy?" The young lynx that served Kursed taunted the dog with a little gesture of him holding his hands and blinking his eyes at her. Mandy's blush still didn't go away. "Oh shut up Mark!" she scolded him and gave him a punch in his gut, which knocked out his breath slightly. "At least my incident was toward a famous celebrity, not just some pretty girl!" she then walked into the kitchen area.

A few minutes later, the manager of the restraunt, a dark brown furred Dog, probably in his mid 30's, came out, he seemed very furious. "Mandy!" he shouted out, sounding furious. Mandy heard him, and she slowly walked towards where he was standing. She seemed very nervous of what was going to happen. "Y-Yes sir?" she said very softly, not trying to make eye contact.

"Do you realize what you just did? That you made physical contact with a customer. And not just any customer, but the legendary Fox McCloud!?" he was nearly screaming at her, which she was starting to form tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yes sir I know…" She was crying softly to herself now, afraid to hear what was going to happen, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Good, then I'm glad that you understand that you're FIRED!!!" He then ripped off her nametag from her waitress uniform. "Go get your things and get out of my site!" She then ran into the kitchen area crying with her hands on her face, going to get her belongings it seemed. No one was laughing now, they always knew that Mr. Rough (The manager) was always a jerk, and never on his _good_ side, if he even had one. He then started walking up to Fox's table.

When he got there, he immediately started to apologize for his former employee's act.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCloud, I deeply apologize for Mandy's behavior, It'll never happen again." But Fox didn't' seem at all amused with the managers apology, he simply replied;

"It's more then al right, I guess it can't be helped, but don't you think you were a little rough on the girl?" Was all Fox said to him, but those words made a huge impact on him, that made him slightly lose his balance.

"B-But" the manager was cut off by Fox.

"That was a bit much for what happened a few minutes ago. Like I said, this happens all the time, and no one has ever been as harsh then you have been just now." Even though his words were simple, Fox made a huge impact on the Mr. Rough's attitude.

"Y-Yes of course Mr. McCloud, please if there is anything that I can do for you, do tell me." Was all Mr. Rough said to Fox. Fox noticed that Mandy was starting to walk out of the restraunt, with a backpack, probably stored all her belongings, the co workers felt sorry for her, and gave her hug's and all. When Fox saw her starting to go out into the eating area. He then thought of something.

"Yea, I know something you could do for me." He looked back to him, talking bold.

"Yes of course! What is it you need Mr. McCloud?" he was slightly worried of what Fox was going to say, but he kept his head cool. Fox then got up and shouted at Mandy.

"Yo, Mandy!" Her ears immediately perked up, and she looked over to Fox and Mr. . Rough. Fox then made the motion of her to come over to them with his finger. She did so and her blush started to return, most of her tears seemed to be gone. She stopped right before where Fox was standing.

In her weak voice now, she softly asked,

"Y-yes Mr. McCloud?" trying to hide her tears and blush. Fox then stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, he was a nice deal taller then she was. She was surprised, what was he doing? Mr. Rough seemed just as puzzled as Mandy did. Fox then spoke,

"Like I said, this happens all the time, and I forgive Mandy for her behavior." Mandy was looking down at the ground to her left, trying to hide her face from her ex boss. Fox continued on, "So, sense were putting all of this behind us, why don't you give her, her job back?"

Mandy instantly looked up to Fox, She was shocked, as so was Mr. Rough, his jaw was hanging down. They were both speechless. Mandy managed to speak.

"R-Really?" she started to blush majorily when she met eye contact with Fox.

"Of course!" Was all Fox said. Mandy was so happy, she couldn't help but give Fox a hug, fox slightly hesitated for a moment, but then slowly started to hug her back. Fox broke the trance that Mr. Rough was in, he then turned Mandy back into there original position. "So how about it sir? Why don't you rehire her?"

"Uhhhh….Sure." Was all he could come up to say, he then looked at Mandy and said, "You're hired." And gave her nametag back to her, which was still in his hand. Mandy gladly accepted it.

"There we go." Fox interrupted, "Now, why don't you go get ready, I'll be ready to order in just a bit." Mandy was so happy, she couldn't help but smile, her blush never faded away.

"Yes, right away Mr. McCloud." Fox interrupted her.

"Please, just call me Fox." She then let out a little giggle. "Alright then, Right away…._Fox_." She couldn't help but little out a little giggle, she then started walking back to the kitchen, everyone there seemed to be happy for her, and was surprised. Mr. Rough was still standing there, dimwitted as ever it seems.

"Oh, and by the way Mr. Rough, could I get a refill please?" Fox said with a smile holding up his empty glass to Mr. Rough. He snapped out of his trance yet again.

"Y-Yes, right away Mr. McCloud." He then took his empty cup and started walking back to the kitchen area to get a refill. Fox called out to him.

"Oh and ask Mandy to bring it out to me please!" Mr. Rough just looked at him with a fake smile. And then walked in._Wow_ Kursed thought to herself, _so he does still have his__good side_ she couldn't help but smile. A few minutes later, Mandy returned to Fox's table with his drink, and to ask him for his order. She placed it on the table and then began to speak.

"Hello again Mr. McCl-"She caught herself, "Fox." She couldn't help but smile, wondering how many people actually get to call him by his first name. She then took out her pen and notebook, "What can I get for you?" trying to hide her blush yet again. Kursed looked away as Fox told the young dog what he wanted, afterwards; she happily took everything back, and headed towards the kitchen to prepare it for him. But before she did, she talked quietly to the tall vulpine, in a happy tone.

"And Fox." He looked up a little surprised. "Thank you again for what you did." Was all she said, she looked very happy, he smiled right back to her, and replied

"My pleasure Mandy." And with that she turned back around and started heading back to the kitchen. Kursed was still puzzled, it's _nice to see that he hasn't changed all that much__over all these__years_ Kursed thought to herself, she was still smiling, she caught herself and immediately stopped. "No", she quietly said, talking to herself. "I can't go tell Fox who I am, How would he take it? I wonder…Does he recognize me?" She looked to Fox when he wasn't looking, it sure didn't seem that he recognized Kursed for who she really was.

_I guess not_. Kursed thought to herself again. _I can't tell him who I really am; I__agreed__to never see him again, to spare the pain, for both of us_. Kursed couldn't help but notice that a little group of girls was walking towards Fox; they seemed to be around 18 years old just like Mandy. Fox noticed this and somehow, seemed unhappy; probably annoyed that he can't even have a meal in piece. Kursed listened in on their conversation.

"Hello Mr. McCloud." The first girl said in a very shy and nervous voice. "Can I have your autograph?" She handed him a pen and a little pink notebook.

"Sure." Was all Fox said to her, he then took a hold of the pen and notebook, signed a page on it and handed it back to her.

"Thank you very much!" She said blushing hard.

"Me to please!" the second girl added. "Same here!" The third girl implied. Fox took both of there notebook's, signed them both just like he did the first, and handed them back to him.

"Thank you Mr. McCloud!" they all said in unison.

"My pleasure ladies." And also sent a little wink at the group of girls, all of them were giggling and blushing, they went back to there table and all giggling about Fox and what just happened. Kursed let out a small _pffft_; probably annoyed by the fact that Fox can't ever get a moment of peace. _It's ridiculous; he can't even have lunch in peace without__something happening__or someone wanting an autograph_. But Kursed let it go, after all, why does she care? It's not like she was jealous or anything.

A few minutes later, Mandy brought out Fox's lunch, she still had on her happy smile, and her blush still hadn't faded away.

"Here you go Fox." It looked like Mandy added a few more things to the meal then in the description, probably an extra thank you that Fox saved her job.

"Thank you very much Mandy, I appreciate it." Fox said to her in a very sincere tone.

"No problem!" Mandy cheered, "Please enjoy!" she then turned back and walked towards the kitchen. After Fox finished his meal, he went up to the counter to go pay for it. Kursed decided that she would let Fox leave first, to avoid getting attention from him, so far, he's left her alone. Kursed noticed that it seemed that he was asking questions to the staff. She decided that she should listen in.

"Have any of you ever seen this man?" Fox held up a picture of somebody, the staff looked at it; it was a picture of a big gray fox man, with red eyes. Probably in his mid 30's. The staff looked at the picture, but none of them have ever seen a man like that.

"No, sorry sir but I've never seen him." Was all Mark said. Fox then put the photo back into his pocket, probably the target he was hunting.

"Al right then, no problem. Could I see Mandy please?" Mark then called out for Mandy, who came running out when she heard that Fox wanted to see her. She then came out and went around the counter to face Fox.

"Hello again Fox," she said with a small smile, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh I just wanted to pay for the meal, thank you, it was very good." Fox then handed her a small roll of cash. He then got close and whispered into her ear. "Oh and you can keep the change." He then went back to his respected stance and gave a small wink to her.

"Thank you very much Fox." Was all she could say, he was about to turn around to walk away. When she grabbed his coat sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. "And...Thank's agai-" She was cut off when Fox put his fingers on her lips, to everyone's great surprise, and then replaced them with his lips to land a small kiss on Mandy's lips.

Everyone was staring at them, Kursed's draw dropped when she saw that, and immediately turned around, and everyone in the restraunt was cheering and whistling for Fox and Mandy. _The nerve of him! Kissing a minor like that, he's definitely changed_, into _a__big flirt it seems_. She was furious, but she caught herself asking why? So Fox kissed a fan girl, no big deal. Right? Beside she was much too young for him as it is. But he definitely the young and shy vulpine of the past she once knew, all to well.

Mandy was totally shocked, as if she her little fantasy came true, that her hero had indeed just kissed her. When Fox removed his lips, she then put her fingers on them. She was bright red fluttered like crazy, and blushing harder then ever. She then looked up to make eye contact with Fox; he was just smiling and winked to her before he started walking away.

"Bye Mandy, thanks again for lunch; I'll catch ya later sometime." All she could do was wave goodbye to him, as he was to her. She then started walking back to the restraunt, and then she noticed that he had slipped a number in her pocket, and with it written _Call Me_. on it. When she got the stand, all her colleagues where cheering for her, all the female workers gave her a little hug. Kursed was definitely not amused; she couldn't wait for the time that Fox left. No one left the restraunt while he was here; they figured they were only going to see the legend once, so they stayed until he was going to leave. Which was holding up business.

Kursed noticed a large group scream, it came from the stand when Mandy showed them the paper with Fox's number on it to her other female colleagues, there was a huge group and Mandy was right in the middle of it all. Kursed was so taken in by the moment that she didn't even notice the fact that Fox was standing right next to her, when he tapped on her shoulder, she was slightly shocked and made him jump. When she saw him, she immediately turned away, not letting him get a good look of her face.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you know this man or have seen him anywhere?" Fox asked it took a moment for Kursed to turn around and face Fox; she wanted to make sure he didn't recognize who she truly was. She then slowly then turned to look at the picture, making sure not to make eye contact with Fox. She looked at the picture for a moment, studied it, it was the same guy from when he showed at the stand.

"Never seen him before." Is all Kursed said, she turned back around. Fox seem puzzled for a moment, he didn't immediately leave, he stayed their for a moment, studying her.

"Alright Thanks for your time."

"Sure." Kursed gave a quick reply, and with that, he walked off to his bike. When he got a good distance away from her, she then turned around. She sighed, and talked quietly to herself. "Well…I talked to him again, and I blew it." She knew that she made the promise to keep away from Fox, but she knew deep down in her heart. She wanted to _re forge_ the love that she and Fox shared, and she blew it. She continued on.

"Once he starts his bike, I probably won't bump into him again, and he'll be gone for good." Though it saddened her, it was true, the odds of seeing someone again, especially in a city this big, were slim to none. Fox started his bike, put on his helmet and was gone in a flash. Leaving behind him a trail of dust, and a huge group of fan girls. Kursed then went up to the counter, payed her bill, and was out of 5 minutes later. She looked at her watch, it read 2:45 PM, Wow_ I sure burnt up a lot of time here, guess I'll_ _go relax back at the hotel for a while_. Kursed thought to herself. She then started up her own bike, put on her helmet and took off in the direction of her hotel.

When she got there, she went straight up to her room. Unloaded her things, and just laid in bed, thinking out loud to herself.

"Maybe I should have actually tried to talk to him, maybe he's forgiven me, I know I've forgiven him." She then decided, "It's settled then, tomorrow, I'll ask around and see who's seen him, I've got to find him, and patch things up between us, whether he likes it or not. Otherwise, I'll never be freed of this weight of guilt on me." She then closed her eyes and knotted off to take a nap, and for the first time in years, she actually had a pretty pleasant sleep.

X

At around 8 PM or so, the restraunt where Kursed had lunch was shifting to night attire, and all the employees off shift were leaving, including Mandy. Mandy and one of her female co workers, a young spotted leopard she was, probably Mandy's age were walking in a certain direction, to one of there respective homes. They had an interesting conversation on the way.

"So Mandy, how did it feel to be kissed by a celebrity? And also the legendary and _handsome_ Fox McCloud? Her friend asked, in a very excited tone, waiting for Mandy's answer.

"Oh Sara." Is all she said at first, and then continued, "He was like no other guy I had ever met before, he was so kind and caring. It was a once in a lifetime experience." Mandy replied back to her friend, she was still blushing, and was talking in a very low tone, she probably hasn't been this happy in a long time, or maybe ever.

"I can't believe, he ACTUALLY gave you his phone number! You must be the luckiest girl on the planet!" Sara was astonished, and probably over exaggerating, Fox was well known throughout the galaxy, he went to a small restraunt that's a teenager's main hangout, and everyone knew who he was in a heart beat. So it wouldn't be surprising if he went somewhere better known in the galaxy and woman knew him there as well. But then again, those woman would probably be much older then she was, so perhaps she was the luckiest girl on the planet.

"Maybe I am." Was all Mandy said back, she was holding the paper close to her heart.

"So, are you gonna call him?" Sara was practically begging for an answer. Mandy thought about it for a minute, should she really call him? But he did give her his phone number, she didn't ask for it. Maybe she should.

"Maybe…I'm not sure."

"Fair enough." Sara responded. They continued on walking, they finally reached Mandy's home.

"I'll see ya later Sara." Mandy said while Sara continued walking down the street, waving to her.

"Bye. If you call him let me know how the talk went!" She said smiling to Mandy. "Will do." She then entered her home. And called out for her mother.

"Mom! Are you home?" she called out, wondering where her mother was.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Her mother called back to her. Mandy then went into the kitchen to see her mom cutting some vegetables for dinner. She looked at the clock, it read 8:27 PM. So her dad was probably on his way from work, he got off at 8PM just like Mandy does, so he's most likely on his way back.

"How was work today?" Mandy's mother asked her. She was a white dog with white hair just like Mandy does; she was in a blue dress, probably in her mid 30's. Her face closely resembled Mandy's; she probably got her charm from her. Mandy thought about it for a minute, should she tell her what really happened at work today?

"I'll tell you all about it when dad gets home for dinner." Was all she said to her mother.

"Sounds good dear, it looks like you've had a long day, why don't you go take a shower and get ready for dinner." Her mother softly said to Mandy, with a simple nod, Mandy then went upstairs to take a shower. She first made a short visit to her room, the walls were painted pink, and she had many posters of little animals posted on the walls. She also had a small plasma screen set in the corner of her room; opposite of her bed, her dresser was to the left the screen; and her computer to the right of her bed. She placed her bag right next to her bed, and also placed the paper with Fox's phone number on her little night stand next to her bed. She then grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom to go take a shower. She couldn't help but smile.

When she got out of the shower. She went into her room to change into a different pair of clothes; she just put on a blue tank top with dark blue matching pants, mainly night attire. She then went downstairs to see her father on the couch. When he noticed her he asked in a gentle tone.

"Hey Mandy, how was work today?" Mandy told her father exactly what he told her mother. Mandy's father seemed a bit older then her mother, probably his early 40's. He was also a white dog with white hair. Wearing his work suite, which was blue with a dark blue tie. About 5 minutes later, dinner was served, and the family of 3 sat down together to enjoy there meal.

"Wow! It's great mom!" Mandy said happily as she took another healthy bite of her meal.

"Why thank you sweetie, so how was work today?" When her mother said this, her father also changed his view to look at her. _Why do they always want to know what I did? Do_ _they not trust me or something?_ Mandy thought to herself, then decided to answer her.

"Well…someone famous came in for lunch today."

"Oh really?" Her mother replied, "That's nice." Then her father asked her.

"Who was it? Did you know them?"

"Well, everyone knows him; he's very famous throughout the galaxy." Mandy replied she caught the glimpses of both her mother and father; they were both staring at her, wondering who it could be.

"Really now…Who was he?" Her father asked again.

"Fox McCloud came in." As soon as she had said that, Mandy's mother gasped and stopped herself from taking a bite, and her father choked slightly on his food.

"Really?" Both of Mandy's parents said in unison. Then they stared at each other. Her mother asked.

"I wonder what he's doing here. There isn't all that much in this part of the galaxy for someone like him." Mandy then added.

"Well he showed me a picture of a big gray fox man, and asked everyone there if anyone had seen him or know him. So my guess he's here hunting for someone."

"I guess so." Her father added, while sipping from his glass, then continued. "He's very famous, not just for his work as a bounty hunter, but as the former leader of the Star Fox squadron." He said as if he was studying Fox for many years. Mandy sure looked surprised. Her mother then asked.

"So did you get to talk to him?" with much wonder in her tone. Mandy then told her parent's the whole story, besides the part where Fox kissed her on the lips and gave her his phone number. Both of her parent's were surprised.

"Wow, so you sure are lucky to have your job then." Her father said to Mandy, she started to blush a little bit.

"Yea, I guess I am" Is all she said in return.

"He sound's like a great man." Her mother added. She then let out a little giggle. Then continued. "Ah, wouldn't it be cute if our little Mandy married Mr. McCloud?" She asked her husband with a big smile on her face. Mandy immediately blushed and fluttered a little bit. Her father laughed a bit to.

"Yea it sure would be, then you would get to see the galaxy I'm sure. And you could hunt criminals by his side." Her father said, then both her parents let out a little laugh. Mandy then began to think about telling her parent's the last part of her story, but then she figured they were just joking and she didn't want to worry them. A few minutes later, the family finished dinner and Mandy went upstairs to her room for the night. She went up stairs and fell on her bed to relax for a bit. _Ohhh, what a day, I'm exhausted_. Mandy thought to herself. She looked up to her night stand, her clock read, 9:40PM. She then looked at the paper with Fox's number from her clock.

_Should I call him?_She asked herself again, what would a big celebrity like him be interested in a girl who's barely finished high school? _Well, I got__nothing to lose_. –She said, and agreed to call him.

She picked up her phone, and was about to dial the number, she hesitated for a moment, then begun to dial in the number. When she got done, she held the phone up to her head, nervous about hearing the anonymous *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* It ran 3 times, 4 times, then 5 times. She sighed, maybe he just wasn't answering the phone right now, but just as she was about to hang up, a noise came from the phone.

"Hello?" A familiar voice came from the phone. She quickly put the phone back in place near her head. She then called out to him.

"Hello Mr. McCl- I mean Fox." She almost forgot that he told her to call him Fox. She giggled once again.

"Mandy, I'm glad you called, I need your help with an important matter." Her happy expression suddenly changed to a more serious one.

"Really?" She wondered, what could Fox need from her.

"Yes, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, I need your friend, Mark also. I'll come back to the restraunt at around 2 ish tomorrow."

"Wait, what do you need help with?" Mandy called out to him, wondering what it was.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Thanks for calling Mandy, good night and sweet dreams." He then hung up on her. She slowly lowered the phone down into her lap from her head. She was just puzzled what Fox needed from her. She talked very silently to herself,

"Well, I suppose I'll figure it out tomorrow." She then called Mark and told him that Fox needed both her and his help; he was just a puzzled from it as she was. But none the less he told her that he would work with them, after all. How often do you get to work with a famous celebrity?

Mandy then called Sara, and told her what happened.

"Really?" Sara's voice came from the phone, "He needs yours and Marks help?"

"That's what he told me, yea." Is all Mandy said back to her friend.

"Well I suppose you'll figure it out tomorrow then." Sara told back her friend.

"I guess. I'm just wondering what he needs from me and Mark?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing all too big. Probably just to show him around the city or something." Sara said reassuring her friend.

"Yea probably, well I'm off the bed, night Sara."

"Same here, good night." And with that they hung up, Mandy then put her phone back into its original place, covered herself up with the blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep. But before she fell asleep, she couldn't help buy say;

"I wonder what Fox has in store for us tomorrow." She then closed her eyes and fell into a distant slumber.


	3. Springing The Trap

Kursed awoke early morning, at ease and peacefully for the first time in years. She happily sat up in her bed, and stretched her tense muscles. She felt that today was going to be a good day; she would look around for Fox, and hopefully track him down. She had slept the entire afternoon of yesterday, and felt highly energetic this morning. She took a soothing shower and had gotten dressed, a little more _presentable_ then her attire of yesterday. She tied her long purple hair into a small fox tail, and had two long bangs run down the sides of her head and ran down to about her lips. She grabbed her things and headed out.

X

Mandy and Mark were waiting nervous like as the time got closer and closer to 2. Just a few minutes after the clock had struck 2, Fox pulled up on his hover bike. He pulled off his helmet and set it onto a rather large sporting bag that was on the back of his bike. He walked into the eatery, and to the front counter.

"Hello Many, and Mark, where's your boss?" At the sound of someone calling for him, Mr. Rough came to the front, seeing Fox stand there.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr. McCloud. What can I do for you?" He asked politely, Fox kept the sturdy looked among his muzzle; it seems he wasn't too happy about something.

"I need to borrow your employee's for just a moment if you don't mind."

"Of course, no trouble at all." Fox looked back to Mandy and Mark, and made a remark with his head, telling them to join him at a table. They slowly walked over there, and joined Fox at the table; he pulled out a folder and laid it onto the table. The same Folder that Firion had given him; they studied it for a moment, and the picture that was attached to it.

"Do you know this woman?" Mark answered for them.

"Yea, that's the lady that came in yesterday for lunch." The young lynx looked up to Fox's, almost scary gaze. "Why?" He spoke in a low tone, making sure that no one else could hear them.

"She's much more dangerous then she looks, her name is Kursed. _She's_ my actual target. I showed you the picture of that fox to throw her off, so she doesn't see me coming." They both looked surprised; to see they were serving a criminal.

"I understand, but where do we come in exactly?" Fox showed a sly smile as he spoke.

"I have a plan to capture her, but I need your help. I'll be willing to pay you for you're services, and I assure you, you'll be kept out of harms way." Mandy and Mark looked to one another, surprised and excited at the same time.

"Well help you Fox. Just tell us what to do." Mandy sounded strong; Fox showed her a comforting smile. He sat up, and pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket.

"Al right then, this is what we'll do."

X

Kursed was starting to get a little frustrated, and a little depressed at the same time. After hours of searching the city, every place she's stopped by hasn't seen so much of a glimpse of Fox, or didn't even know he was in the city. Then again, she was looking for a needle in a hay stack, it was nearly impossible to find just one person in a city so large. She sped up on her hover bike, about to reenter the highway that is until she heard a sudden scream. She stopped and looked to her right, to see a woman being chased by a masked man.

Immediately, Kursed bolted off her hover bike, and ran towards the entrance way to the line of alley ways they ran down. She reached for her blaster and grasped it from her holster. She ran down, following the scream, eventually coming to a rather large alley way. The man had the woman pinned up against a wall.

"Get you're paws off of her." Kursed fired a few warning shots, they flew right by the masked mans head, and he ran off down one of the side alley ways. The woman stooped down to a sitting position, her back still up against the wall. Kursed reholstered her pistol, and walked up slowly to the woman on the ground. She took a knee, and put a paw onto her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The Border collie slowly looked up to her, a few tears in her eyes.

"Yea, I think so." Kursed got a sudden bad feeling, this girl. Looked _vaguely_ familiar. She let out a small gasp, and suddenly realized it was the waitress of the eatery she went to just yesterday. The Border collie quickly got up to her feet and ran off. Something told Kursed she was in danger. She felt a brain wave with her telepathic powers, and looked up in that direction; to see Fox pointing a sniper riffle directly to her.

She quickly hit the deck as he fired at her, missing the shot that would have been fatal.

"Dammit." Fox cursed at himself. Kursed then started to run, in the opposite way that the masked man had ran. He started to follow her, jumping from roof top to roof top. "This is where the fun begins." He talked quietly to himself in a sinister tone. He brought up his wrist communicator to his mouth. "Mandy, Mark I'm on her, get clear of the area."

Kursed was sprinting down the alleyway, the shots impacting on the walls right next to her, barely behind her. This was bad, Fox was right on her tail, and she had left nearly all her bounty hunter tools on her bike. All she had at her disposal was her pistol and a few smoke bombs.

"Running away Kursed? That's not like a bounty hunter!" Fox yelled to her at the top of a neighboring building. He quickly pulled out a flash bomb and threw it right in front of Kursed, covering his eyes. Kursed quickly hid behind a stack of crates, her eyes shielded by the blinding light. She grasped a smoke bomb and shattered it onto the ground below her, creating a rather large cloud of smoke around. Fox couldn't pin point her position, and grunted angrily. Just out of the corner of his eye did he see her running down another alley way.

He quickly followed her. And took off the sniper mod of his rifle, it went back to its standard form. Kursed was completely lost of where she was going, every path looked exactly the same, she had no clue how to get back to her bike, and to her tools. She kept running and running, eventually coming to another large alley way, she collided with Mandy and were both knocked to the ground. Kursed quickly got to her feet after the collision, feeling that Fox was right behind her.

She quickly got up, and grabbed Mandy and put her in a hostage grasp, heads closely together with Mandy in front of her. She pointed the gun towards her head just as Fox jumped down from a roof top, his riffle still pointed at Kursed. Mandy got scared when she took in what was happening.

"Put you're weapons down, now." Kursed demanded to Fox in a sinister tone, still holding the blaster to Mandy's head, but Fox kept his stance.

"Let her go, this has nothing to do with her." Kursed only growled angrily. She then charged the blaster, and put more pressure towards Mandy's head.

"I'm not going to ask again, drop your weapons!" Fox looked to Mandy's face, terrified and tears running down her eyes. He then did as he was told, and dropped his blaster. He looked over to the vixen holding Mandy hostage. She continued her low growl as she spoke sinisterly.

"_All of them."_ After a moment, Fox reluctantly took the blaster pistol from its holster, and dropped it to the ground. He unbuckled his belt, which held many types of bombs and such. He was playing with the device on his left wrist, which turned out to be an extended wolf's claw; it released from his wrist and dropped to the ground. He then unclipped his capturing net, and dropped it, as well as the entire harness itself. He turned a few knobs on his right wrist, disabling the assassin's blade, or so Kursed thought.

Fox then held up his paws, in a surrendering state.

"There, I'm completely disarmed. Now, let her go." After a moment, Kursed released her grip from the young Border collie and pushed her forward. She met eyes with Fox as she walked by him and forward. Fox shifted his head back to Kursed, who held the blaster up to him. Fox shifted his gaze to his right, and then suddenly back to Kursed. Her eyes widened, he was up to something.

Fox suddenly switched from his surrendering position. He pointed his right arm at Kursed while holding it with his left paw. He shot the blade at Kursed from his wrist, Kursed shot a bolt right at Fox, the knife went deeply into her right shoulder that was holding the blaster. She let out a scream of pain as it quickly flew into her shoulder. Fox moved quickly but he was slightly nicked on his left arm as the bolt flew by.

He grunted his teeth and bared through the pain, he quickly kicked up the capturing net device, and fired at Kursed. Her upper body was bound together by energy cables. When she tried to break free, they only tightened, and an electrical current coursed through her body. She screamed in agony from the torment of being electrocuted. After it was over, she fell to her knees and quickly to the ground, about to loose consciousness.

She could see Fox's face as he got closer and closer to her, the darkness creeping in on her vision.

"I don't, understand." She slowly let out, then faded into unconsciousness. Afterwards, Fox re-equipped all of his things, and digged out the blade from Kursed's shoulder. He then got out medical tape and wrapped several loops around her wound, to stop her bleeding. He digged out a control pad from his pocket and the button, a few moments later his cruiser appeared.

Mandy and Mark came to see him before he left, and looked at the unconscious vixen on the ground. He turned to face them.

"Thank you for your help." He handed them each a small wad a bills. Mandy's eyes went from the bills to his laser burn.

"You're hurt." She told him in a sadden tone; he covered up his wound with his paw.

"It's nothing serious." He walked up to Mandy, and planted a small kiss onto her lips, to calm her nerves. It was over before it began, but it still soothed her much so.

"Take care you two." He turned his back onto them, and swooped up Kursed and carried her over his shoulder, where he walked in through the loading ramp of his ship. As soon as he walked in it rose, and his ship departed into the air. Mandy and Mark stood their, watching the legend blast off, the last of Mandy's tears drying up. They waved to him as he gained speed and blasted away into the distance, where his ship vanished from their eyes.

X

Up in the darkness of space, Fox placed Kursed within the holding cell, he would take care of her later; there was plenty of time before she would wake up. Fox tended to his wound, and cleaned it up nicely. He unzipped his coat, revealing a white muscle shirt. He typed in a serious of digits, the monotone voice of the ship replied back to his command.

"Coordinates entered. Setting destination for planet Damas. Estimated time travel; 2 days and 12 hours." Fox leaned back in his chair and smiled sly like to himself, he let out a small chuckle. He spoke in a dark tone.

"Well, well. Looks like I'll get that bonus after all."


	4. Heavens Imprisonment

Kursed awoken slowly, a little groggy, and sore. Her right arm ached, and was causing a decent amount of pain and discomfort. She got up slowly from the metallic floor she was laying on, trying to remember exactly what had happened. When she tried to get using both arms, she felt sharp pain within her right shoulder, and stopped to lie onto the floor. This time, paying more attention; she used precisely her left only; she sat up on her knees, taking in the area around her.

She looked around to find herself, in a room of some sort. She noticed it was partially cold where she was, and tried rubbing her paws together for some warmth. She realized, this kind of cold only came from when you're… She looked out the small rounded window that was provided in the room she was being captive inn, she was soaring through space in some freighter or sort.

She turned back around to the area surrounding her. She was indeed on a ship, but not really any ship she had been in. She was in a holding cell, the bars made out of electrical currents surrounding a high beam bar, best to stay away from those. There was a small bed to her right; and their was a small bathroom to her left. There was no door to cover the shower and toilet from unwanted attention, but there was a dark yellow curtain hanging that could be turned into a square shape, and cover the prisoner; her.

"So, you're awake." Kursed looked up from her seated position to see Fox in front of the cell bars, holding what seemed to be her custom made blaster rifle, playing with it pointing it at various places; looking through the targeting scope. "Nice toys you got here."

"That's mine." She got up from her seated position and started walking towards the bars, she only got about halfway until a slight electrical current ran through her body, Kursed yelled violently in result to the minor pain, and buckled to one knee. She looked up to Fox, breathing heavy; to see a small remote control in his paw. He had a sly smile on his face.

He waved the remote control in front of her face; she could have reached out to grab it. That is, if their wasn't laser bars coursing with electrical current in front of her.

"You cause me any trouble, and I'll I have to do is press this button; and you'll behave. Note that every time I press it, the shock gets stronger and stronger, unless I choose it not to. That wristband you're wearing is my little key.

Kursed only growled angrily in her response, she noticed he was also holding her electro whip, as she looked down to the wristband she was wearing, blinking rapidly.

"How did you get my things?"

"I picked them up before we left Kew, I had a tracker placed onto you're bike equipment. I simply went and picked them up." Fox turned his body pointing something out. Kursed looked at what he was pointing it; it was indeed her bag of personal belongings. Things that she used as a bounty hunter and things she took with her before leaving Lylat.

"You better leave those alone." Fox turned his gaze back to the angered vixen, growling angrily and baring her teeth. Fox's kidding expression changed into a more serious, sharp look. Kursed calmed down, looking deep into his eyes, she could see the…deep sadness from within his gaze.

"Don't worry; I won't peak in whatever you have in there. I leave my targets personal belongings alone." He began to walk away, Kursed was a little surprised. For being a captive of a bounty hunter, she was being treated quite well. She had a place to sleep, a haven for personal and hygienic needs, even more when Fox's next saying caught her off edge.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She looked back to the larger vulpine, his back turned to her, she asked with a much astonished tone.

"Dinner?" He turned back to face the vixen.

"Yea, you must be starving. Make yourself comfortable." He walked out of the little chamber she was held in, her cell was actually in the center of the cruiser they were in. Wherever Fox would have to walk for a certain need, whether it was engine work or to use the bathroom, he would have to pass by Kursed's cell. She looked around for a moment, there was even a small plasma screen sitting on the opposite wall of where she was being held, if she so wanted to, she could relax on the bed and watch the plasma screen. That is, if Fox would let her.

She looked around more, for a means of escaping. But there was none, she had no tools to work with escaping, not to mention Fox had a wrist bracelet on her that causes her minor pain; and eventually would build up to more horrific torture. The laser bars would also be a major problem, she noticed there was a camera in her holding cell, probably incase to keep a close eye on his captives. She also realized, that Fox could _indeed_ watch her if she chooses to use the bathroom, or take a shower.

Kursed figured there was no way out of her imprisonment, and decided to lie onto the bed, and wait for her so called _dinner_. She tried to relax as best she could, but her arm was causing her a good amount of pain and discomfort. After a tad bit, Fox came through the automatic metallic doors, carrying a tray of food. He walked over to a small keypad next to the cell, and typed in a series of numbers.

After a moment, the electrical current went off from the laser bars, then they completely vanished soon after.

"You're going to lower the security system, _just_ to give me my food?"

"See that camera right their?" He pointed upwards towards it, though Kursed knew it was their before he would explain its purpose. "I have it their, so it watches you when I do things like give you you're meal, if you try any threatening act towards me, you'll automatically receive a shock from your bracelet."

"I see, are you sure it's not for _other_ purposes?" She talked in an annoyed tone, as Fox handed her the tray of food. He only gave her an annoyed looks; rolling his eyes.

"Please, I might not look it. But I do have my dignity. I respect my prisoner's privacy, not to mention most of my prisoners are indeed men." Kursed took the tray from the vulpine, almost studying him, she could feel; that he was indeed telling the truth, which made her feel a little more at ease.

She looked to her plate of food, to her surprise; looked quite appetizing. She knew Fox was a good cook from her days in the Star Fox Squadron. She took a small bite, and her taste buds sang, it was better then anything she had eaten from the restaurants and meals she had gotten from places of her line of work. Fox walked out and turned the bars back on. He sat at what seemed to be a small couch, as he ate his meal and watched the plasma screen.

Kursed quickly found herself with her plate half empty; she looked up to the plasma screen as some soap opera played.

"So, what is all of this?" She called out to Fox, in his surprise, as he asked a question of his own.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this, this obviously is a ship of some sort. But the way you have it set up, seems like a pleasure yacht or something." She raised her arms as she was explaining the ship, only to hear Fox's gentle chuckle from the distance.

"Please, not even close. You're right though, it's not a standard ship. This is my custom built battle cruiser, but it's modified as also a comfortable living quarters."

"Hmmm, interesting." Kursed talked as she took another healthy bite of her meal, swallowing it down with some juice. "So, it's like a miniature apartment or hotel room or something?"

"Pretty much." Fox raised his feet and laid them onto the coffee table in front of him. "I have my own quarters as well. Bed, bathroom, shower, all of it. I also have a miniature kitchen here as well, that's how I was able to make this."

"It's very good. You must be quite the chef." Fox didn't turn to Kursed, but he couldn't help but smile to her generous comment.

"Thank you, I try."

"To tell the truth, this wasn't what I expected of being a prisoner." Kursed told him, and with good reason. Kursed treated all her targets just as they were when she found them; like _scum_. She was given a place in paradise in comparison.

"Yea? Well, life's full of surprises. You probably didn't expect to be captured also." Kursed's happy mood was instantly brought to a halt, as she finished her meal. She called out to the vulpine in an angered tone.

"No I didn't. That reminds me, why have you captured me anyway? I've never heard of bounty hunters targeting themselves." Fox got up, now finished with his meal, and walked over and typed in the number sequence again, to disable the security system as he answered Kursed.

"My employer wants you for something big, sorry that's all I can say."

"Well, I feel special now." She talked back in a sarcastic tone.

"You should, he's paying me quite nicely to bring you to him." Fox took the tray from her and walked out to the area she thought was the kitchen. A moment later, he came back out, holding what seemed to be a first aid kit.

"Get undressed." He told her calmly, Kursed immediately slapped him hard in the face for the arrogant comment.

"What was that!? What happened to _dignity_!?" she yelled at him angrily. Fox was about to press the button to give her a small jolt, but let it go. It was his own fault he didn't explain it clear enough for her. He talked to her, with a more serious tone, and added emphasis to his words.

"I _meant_ so I can clean your wound. I damaged you, and it's _my responsibility_ you're in good health when I drop you off to my employer." Kursed just folded her arms underneath her chest, and glared at him angrily.

"_I'm not undressing._" Fox looked at her for a moment, glaring her down just as she was to him. He grabbed the first aid kit with his left paw, and flicked his right wrist. The long assassin's blade springed out in response. Kursed's gaze shifted to the rather large blade, then back to Fox; who was now wearing a sly smile across his muzzle.

"Well, we could always do this the _hard_ way; and I could have you take them off by force. Or _cut_ them off for you. You're choice." Kursed just kept her angry gaze at the orange vulpine, then finally obliged to his demand.

She grunted angrily as she took off her top and threw it down, the slight revealance of her breasts; she then started to unzip her pants, when Fox stopped her, retracting his blade within its hidden spot.

"You can keep you're pants on." She stopped, in a little bit better move. "Sit down." Fox had her sit down onto the bed, while he tended to her wound. Kursed watched Fox as he digged through the kit, and pulled out a dark brown bottle and a few swabs. He first dabbed the swabs a bit, and cleaned the area around her wound thoroughly. Slight pain inflicted onto Kursed as he touched her bare wound.

"Sorry, I'm trying my best to afflict as little as pain as I can." He talked sincere to her, and it slightly warmed her heart, even though Fox was the one who had inflicted this wound onto her.

"It's, okay." She managed to grunt through her teeth. After that, Fox pulled out what seemed to be an injection gun of some sort. He loaded it with a dark green liquid, and turned to face her.

"This ones going to sting a bit, but it's going to kill any infections already in you're system." Kursed grabbed the metal bar of her bed, bracing herself for the sharp pain that was about to grasp her. Fox gently laid the barrel of the gun onto her wound, and pulled the trigger. She immediately let out a loud yelp from the sudden pain, a few tears starting to moisten her eyes.

Fox chuckled weakly, it wasn't funny. But it could have been worse, she could have needed stitches.

"Just be thankful it's not deep enough for stitches."

"I guess." She talked quietly, the worst part of it was over. Fox then grabbed another bottle, and dabbed it on a small wash cloth. He covered it on her bare wound. It stung a little, but the gun was ten times worse, the only stung she felt was the cloth on the bare wound, not in the liquid that was poured onto it. Fox then finished up with medical tape, wrapping it multiple times to keep it concealed. He put everything away once he was done.

Kursed moved her arm, a little faster each time, it felt much better then before.

"Thanks." She smiled somewhat happily to him, his back still towards her.

"No need to thank me, like I said. I have to make sure you're in good health when we get to my employer." He walked back into the kitchen area, then back to his own living quarters. Fox never bothered to raise the laser bars again, Kursed thought this was her chance to escape somehow. But then she remembered that camera, if she was found anywhere outside her holding chamber, she would be given a sudden jolt. Fox would then be able to retaliate to her escape.

She figured it was probably better to just play hostage, for now. That is, if she could ever get a time to where she could try and escape. Fox walked back to the holding cell, and handed Kursed a series of items, she looked up to him with a questioned look.

"What? You want to clean yourself up don't you?" She looked down to the items she had been given, Fox talked as he walked away. This time raising the laser bars. "It's hygienic stuff and all the like. A towel, soap and shampoo, conditioner if you want it. A toothbrush and paste, also a spare set of night clothing."

"Thank you." She quietly talked out to him, the small thanks was a shock to Fox.

"No problem, you have about a ten minute shower. So don't take to long." Fox walked into his living chambers, leaving Kursed alone to herself. She stood up and laid all the things Fox had just given her onto the bed. She started to unzip her pants, but looked up to make sure he wasn't watching; there was no one in sight. After she had finally made herself believe that he was true to his words, she took off her pants, followed by her undergarments.

Kursed covered herself with her towel, as she learned how to control the shower. After she had figured it out, she pulled up the curtain, to cover her naked body, and hang the towel up. At first, she just rubbed her body with the warm water, feeling pretty at ease; despite her current situation. She then remembered that Fox had said she only had about 10 minutes until it would shut off, and she got to work. Cleansing her body with the soap, along with her hair with the shampoo and conditioner, to make it feel rejuvenated.

A minute didn't past after she was done did the water turn off, she dried herself with her towel, and wrapped it around her damp body. After she was mostly dry, she slipped back into her undergarments, Fox had just walked through as she had finished, he looked over to her, then quickly away; a little embarrassed. Kursed covered her body with the damp towel, wearing an angered look about her muzzle.

"Hey." Fox called out to her. "This only proves I don't watch you in the camera, if I was, I would have known you just got out of the shower." He continued to the kitchen, not looking to her.

"Pervert." Kursed talked quietly under her breath. She quickly slipped into the night gown she had been given, which fitted her quite well. Her only regret was she didn't have a mirror or comb for her hair. She tried as best as she could to put her hair back into a neat and tidy style. Fox came out, and lowered the laser bars, he held a black bag with both paws.

"Throw me you're clothing, I'll wash them for you." Kursed didn't though, she just glared at him angrily.

"I'll pass, I don't think I want you touching my clothes." Fox gave her the same annoyed look she gave to him, as he wrapped the bag back up.

"Suite yourself." Kursed laid her clothing and the damp towel on the edge of her bed. She then brushed her teeth with the brush and paste Fox gave to her. Afterwards she slowly crept into the bed that was provided for her, it wasn't the best thing she ever slept on, but it sure did beat huddling in a corner or the seat of her cockpit. Fox made one last pass through before retiring for the night in his quarters.

"Good night." She quietly called out to him, he was a little surprise with the sudden statement. He talked back to her, in the same sincere tone she gave him.

"Take it easy." He went through the metallic door and departed for the night. Kursed closed her eyes, trying to fall into a distant slumber.

_Think of it as this way. At least were on solid ground._ She thought to herself, and tried to keep in regards; that thing would work out for her, despite her current situation.


	5. The Shared Dark Past

Kursed awoken to what she thought; was morning. It was hard to tell, they were traveling through space, it was hard to keep track of just one time zone you were in. she sat up, and rubbed her muzzle, letting out a short yawn while stretching. She studied herself, forgot that she had indeed put on night clothing, which just consisted of a tank top and shorts. She studied her surrounding area, Fox wasn't in sight, but the security system was still on. She noticed though, that the ship wasn't moving. Fox had taken a small detour onto an asteroid shop or so.

Kursed was going to change into her usual outfit, but noticed; that it was indeed gone. Fox must have come in while she was sleeping and slipped her clothes away from her. Kursed got a little angry when she figured that out, she was stuck in her night clothing. She had to wait for a while, luckily Fox had left the plasma screen on, and she just watched whatever was playing.

She thought an hour or so had passed, until Fox finally came back into the ship, carrying what seemed to be a duffle bag or so. He walked over to her holding cell and deactivated the laser bars, throwing the duffle bag to her. She looked down at the small bag, then to the vulpine with a questioned look.

"What's this?"

"Clothing." He replied back while walking away from her; heading into the kitchen. Kursed opened the bag, to see a few outfits that Fox had gotten her, to her surprise, they looked quite nice. He came out a moment later, holding a tray of food; probably her breakfast.

"So, you came in at night and stole my original outfit?"

"I only did it so I could figure out you're size, plus I washed them for you." He replied in a cold tone; as he handed her the tray of food. Though, she didn't look to happy; but neither did he. She took a small bite of her food, quite delicious, as she spoke out to him.

"Right, you didn't have a little _fantasy_ with my clothes did you?" Fox just let out a small grunt.

"Didn't we already go over this? I have my dignity." He went into his room for a moment and came back out, throwing her original clothes in her face. She just angrily grabbed them off her head and threw them onto her bed. Fox turned the security system back on and walked over to the couch in the center of the room. After Kursed had finished her meal, she set her tray aside, thinking quietly to herself. She called out to him.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Why are you treating me so, nicely?"

"Don't think your getting a special treatment, just because you're female. Because you're not, I treat all my prisoners like this."

"Why?"

"I figured, this is the last good time you're going to get, before my employer does whatever he has planned for you."

"My, aren't you a kind person." She told back in a sarcastic tone. A moment later, she received a small jolt from her bracelet, she looked back to him with anger, his back still turned to her.

"Sarcasm hurts, doesn't it?" He asked in a jokingly voice, she just pouted and kept quiet. Time passed, she later learned that they were still about a day and a half until they would reach wherever they were going. It was quiet, Fox kept the plasma screen on for her, as he had to attend other matters. Kursed figured she would spend this time training for whatever lied ahead; she did many exercises in the space provided for her. Fox came out walking towards the cockpit of the ship, he looked to her cell; seeing her do push ups.

"What are you doing?" He asked in an arrogant tone, she responded with a cold tone of herself.

"What is it look like I'm doing? I'm training."

"For what exactly?"

"For whatever I'll be facing. I don't plan to stay a prisoner _forever_." Fox let out an evil chuckle; she stopped what she was doing and folded her arms over her chest.

"What's so funny?" Fox showed her a sly smile as he explained, walking closer to her cell.

"Whether you like it or not, you have to accept the fact. That you're my prisoner, and as soon as I'm done with you. My employer has big plans for you; I don't think he plans to get you go anytime soon, that is; _if you're still alive_." He turned his back onto her, to let her soak up what he just said. So, Fox's employer had something big planned for her, big enough to where her life could be at stake.

Fox didn't admit it, but he admired Kursed's strong will and motivation, it was a shame she was his prisoner, and couldn't trust her moves. Fox suddenly stopped in his tracks, and started to breath heavy, grunting in pain it seemed. Kursed looked over to him, with an _almost_ worried expression. He buckled to one knee, holding his head and heart.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, though he didn't answer right away. After several moments, he finally got back to his feet.

"Nothing, it's none of you're business." He went into the kitchen area, she just went back to what she was doing, a little annoyed with Fox's attitude. After several moments, he came out, with a glass in one hand; and a bottle of alcohol in the other. He quickly poured himself a glass and swigged some of it down, letting out a happy exhale as he did so.

"Get a headache?" Kursed grunted through her teeth, as she continued her diamond-pushups.

"Yea, from time to time; I get a little pain jolt."

"Why's that?" Fox didn't answer to her; she figured he wasn't going to. To her surprise, he did, he sounded very saddened.

"Something, that happened to me; years ago." She stopped what she was doing, and got up onto her feet.

"What was it?" Though, Kursed already knew exactly what it was.

"I guess, it doesn't hurt to tell you." Fox digged into his pockets for the remote to her collar, and pressed a few buttons. Her bracelet beeped and vibrated a bit, she closed her eyes; thinking she was going to receive a shock, but it never came. Instead her laser bars vanished.

"I've expanded the amount of area you can go without receiving an electric shock, you can go as far as this room now, but be warned; the cameras are still watching you." Kursed slowly stepped out of her holding cell, and into the living room area. Fox got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen area, she made her way to the couch as she waited for him.

She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch of where Fox was, he came back out, and handed her a glass.

"Care for a drink?" She took it from his grasp, a sly smile on her muzzle.

"Thanks, I could use one." Fox poured the dark colored liquid into her cup, and then refilled his own from its half way mark. She swirled the liquid around for a moment, then took a health swig from her glass; a good refreshment from a hard workout.

"So, what happened?" Kursed asked after a few moments of silence, and turned to face him; though he didn't return the gesture. After taking another swig, he finally talked back.

"Depends, you want the short story or the long one?"

"Well, I think we got time." She joked around with him, resulting in Fox letting out a slight chuckle. "I guess the long story."

"Alright then." Fox took another health sip, and then explained the whole story. "About 6 years ago, I was called on a mission to planet Sauria, in the Lylat system. The planet was falling apart due to unknown reasons, my mission; was to figure out what was wrong, and it turned into me saving the planet."

"Wow, sounds pretty challenging." She showed a sly smile, knowing where this story was headed.

"Nothing I haven't done before. Anyway, after going through some hellish tasks; I finally reached my goal, at the top of a pyramid or whatever. Was a vixen, named Krystal. She had indeed, came to try and save the planet herself, but ended up getting captured. Eventually, we fought my old nemesis; Andross, who was the one responsible for the planets corruption. I fought and destroyed him in a space battle over the planet."

"Sounds like some challenging work right their, I hope you got paid well." He let out a small chuckle, and refilled her glass.

"Yea, but I had to put the vast majority of it into my old ship, and the ships of my comrades."

"So, what happened after that?" After a moments pause, Fox answered her question; in a saddened state.

"Well. Afterwards, that vixen joined my team, it seemed; that we were going to be together, we were happy together." He took a deep breath, and continued onward, this was hard for him. "But, I didn't want her exposed to my work. It was, agonizing to see loved ones and close friends in constant danger."

_Yea, it's only a shame it didn't go the way you planned for us. _Kursed though to herself quietly. She knew the next part of the story, the worst part for her.

"And, I take it; didn't work out between you two?" Fox let out a small _pffft_, and took another drink from his glass.

"Not at all, it went down a much darker road. I kicked her off my team, worried for her safety; though, she took it a completely different way. I'll never forget her face that day, she was completely heart broken, but I thought I was doing the right thing; to protect her, I couldn't be more wrong."

_It wasn't your fault Fox, it just; took me so long to realize you did it because you loved me, because you cared for me._ Kursed though again. "So, what did she do?" she asked, pretending not to know. Fox's tone changed, into a more enraged one.

"She ran off, ran off to my rival, Wolf O'Donnel, having a _fun relationship _with one of his pilots, Panther Caroso. She couldn't let go of the fact that I did it out of concern, and kept playing her sick game to mess with me. Eventually, I had no choice but to turn to Wolf's team for help against the Anglars, my team mates had their own problems at the time."

"Enemy's become friends in fights for survival." Kursed admitted out loud. "What happened after that?"

"It gets boring after that, to make this story shorter. Wolf and his team were the ones who defeated the Anglars, and ended their tyranny. But, they were only able to achieve this; by using me as a stepping stone. To make things worst, it was Krystal's idea to make me do the hard work of defeating the guardian of a device that would end the Anglars."

_The worst mistake of my life. If only I could take it back._ "And I take it afterwards, they ran off with it?"

"Exactly, they fled from me, and claimed the glory for themselves." Fox let out a small sigh, and took another drink from his glass. "I was a fool to believe he was actually helping us."

"Pretty low if you ask me." Kursed let out quietly as she took another sip of her glass.

"Yea, I cant' say I'm surprised. Wolf's reputation wasn't exactly _worthy_ of _hero worship_." He let out another depressing sigh, as he refilled his glass, and then Kursed's. He stared at the dark liquid as he spoke, swirling it around within his glass.

"It was hard for me to accept, but the plan was indeed her's. To have me do the hard work, and leave me out in the barrens; as they claimed the credit for the deed. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life. My pride, _shattered_ into a million pieces that day." He took a moment's pause, trying to regain back his composure before continuing. "But maybe, it's my punishment for what I did to her; I learned an important lesson that day. Keep you're friends close, and you're enemies closer."

That last statement sent chills up Kursed's spine, so their last departure had left it's scars on Fox as well as her own, but his seemed to be much more deep and painful then her's was, even though she was the one who betrayed him.

"So, what happened after that? What happened to her exactly?" Fox leaned back into the couch, and crossed his arms as he explained it.

"She vanished, completely off the face of Lylat."

"Oh, I see." Kursed sounded saddened, which had Fox turn towards her, looking at her strangely, as if she knew about his pain, when she realized he was looking at her, she quickly changed the topic.

"So, did you ever try and find her?" Fox took his original position, and closed his eyes.

"There was no point. She had vanished without a trace of where she was headed, and left without saying a word to anybody, even Wolf and his team."

"Sounds like a rough ride." Kursed quietly let her saying out, and exhaled quietly.

"It's been hell and back. But it taught me something. No one, could love me, because I myself; don't know how to love." Fox's last statement had indeed shocked Kursed. This is why he acted the way he did.

"And in result, you left you're team?"

"Exactly, there isn't anyone I can trust in this world. If I couldn't trust the one I loved the most, then who could I trust? They don't need me anymore then I need them."

"Don't you think you're going a little to far with all of this?" Kursed put a paw onto his shoulder, to his great surprise; he looked to her with a questioned look on his face. They gazed into each other's eyes; Kursed was slowly creeping forward, until Fox arrogantly shoved her away.

"Getting a little sentimental for a bounty hunter, don't you think?" he turned his head the opposite direction. Kursed left him alone for a moment, and then tried something bold. She turned his head with her paw, making him look at her, to her great surprise; he was actually following through.

"Well, I am a lady after all, I can't help it." She talked so sincere to him, and it warmed his icy heart. She ran her paw down his muzzle, as if studying his soul. She moved in closer to him, wanting to embrace his warm lips; that is until Fox caught her wrist, and she opened her eyes to see his evil glare, to her surprise.

"Don't forget, you're still my prey, and I'm still you're hunter." He told her down cold and evil like. He abruptly threw her paw down, and cleaned up their little mess; he headed for the door. Kursed just sat there, a little depressed. Fox called out to her before he went through the door. This time, he sounded much more at ease.

"But, I do feel a bit better now, more at ease. As if a weight has been taking off my shoulders." He paused for a moment. "Thanks for listening; I think that's really what I needed."

"No problem." She told back quietly, and he departed into the kitchen area. Kursed felt indeed sadden. It seemed, Fox wasn't interested in finding Krystal, finding her; and even less of re forging their destroyed relationship. She looked to the door, Fox had been in their for quite some time, she decided to reach out with her mind, and touch Fox's thoughts. She could hear him thinking to himself.

_This girl, Kursed. Is so foreign, but at the same time, so familiar. As if, she knows something she's not telling me. She couldn't be…_ His thought stopped. Kursed figured he was coming out and quickly took a position facing the other way. When Fox came out, she didn't even turn to him, as if his presence had no tolerance to her. She turned after a moment lifting an eyebrow, meeting his strange gaze.

"What now? You want to tell me you're life story?" Fox didn't speak; he just kept his gaze, studying her. "Or are you _examining_ my figure? I'm not the type of woman who goes around having little _fantasies_ with anyone." she asked more arrogantly, which resulted in _Hmph_ from Fox.

"I'll pass. It's time for bed." Kursed exhaled out loud, and got up from the couch, she headed back into her cell. Fox was about to raise the laser bars, but stopped, and headed to his own room.

"Night." He called out to her.

"Sweet dreams." She called to him sweetly, he stopped in his tracks, not turning to her; but letting out a warm smile, and he vanished behind the metallic door. Kursed wondered why he didn't raise the laser bars, and reached out to his mind.

_I feel as if, I can trust; Kursed. I don't know why, she seems just so…I don't know._ His thought stopped. Kursed couldn't help but to smile warmly, Fox was beginning to open up to her. Something he hadn't done for anybody in a long time, but it hardly helped the situation at hand, very soon; she would be delivered to his employer, where they would break apart once again, or so she thought.


	6. A Cold Drop

Kursed awakened, and noticed that they were still traveling through space, so they hadn't quite gotten to where they wanted to go. But soon, she would be dropped off to wherever Fox was taking her; she got out of her bed and stretched. She thought about her options, then again, what options did she have exactly? Could she just tell Fox right out in plain words, that she was Krystal? The same Krystal…who betrayed and fled from her anguish and former lover…That certainly didn't seem like an option.

She went out of her prison; the bars still hadn't risen, and walked into the central room, she listened for any sounds of life; not one stilled in the air. She figured it was best not to try and go farther then she was already aloud, so she just sat onto the couch and watched the plasma screen until Fox would show up again. About a half an hour later, Fox finally came back to the ship; Kursed looked to him; only to see a cold smirk.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Fox walked over to his private quarters. Kursed didn't want to intrude into his mind, to try and maybe pinpoint what was going on exactly. She turned her attention back over to the screen. A moment later, she suddenly started to feel; cold. It was cold in space as it is, but she just felt as if she was sitting on planet Fichina with nothing to warm her. She began to shiver violently, rubbing her arms trying to generate warmth. A moment later, she felt something droop over her shoulders, and looked up to see Fox; laying a blanket over her.

"Keep warm." She looked away, a light blush flowing across her face.

"Thanks." She told him quietly, he started walking towards the kitchen, leaving her questioned. She did start to feel warmer, was it the blanket? Or maybe because Fox was warming up to her; and showing compassion. A few minutes later, Fox brought out something warm for her to drink.

"Here." He handed her the glass, she slowly took it. "It's hot chocolate, to heat yourself up a bit."

"Thank you." She took a small sip, and let the heat flow within her body. Fox took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. Kursed eventually finished her drink, feeling much better. They didn't speak to each other, but you usually never did when it was between a bounty hunter and his target. But this was an awkward silence. Fox really didn't want to open up to Kursed anymore then he already did, she seems to be forgetting _just_ what her situation was.

_If she's trying to make me feel guilty. It's just not going to work._ Fox's thoughts were interrupted when Kursed called out to him quietly.

"Hey."

"What is it?"

"Do you, mind…If I ask you something?" Fox didn't answer her right away; he seemed to be thinking hardly about something.

"I guess not. What's up?"

"Don't you ever want, to find that girl? Krystal?" Her question caught Fox by surprise, he opened his eyes widely, looking towards her; quickly noticing she was much closer to him then she was a moment ago. Fox reached for his blaster, not liking where this was going. Kursed moved her paw over his that was reaching for the blaster; he looked down to her gentle hold onto him, and looked up to her sincere eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." She told him as gentle and loving as she could. Fox only put on a cold expression for her.

"As if you could hurt me. Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I know; you're not supposed to be this way." Fox was truly stunned; this was the strangest prisoner he's ever had. Kursed lifted his paw into the air, Fox letting her. She twirled it around in the air with her own, and wrapped her paw through his. Fox had a questioned look about his face, wondering just what she was up to. She took her 2nd paw and grasped Fox's other. She gently laid both his paws on her back side, as if he was hugging her, she scooted closer to him; and gently laid her head onto his chest.

Fox was…touched, stunned, speechless; all of these and more. He slowly followed Kursed's lead, and brought her close to him. He didn't want to believe that Kursed was really caring for him, that she wanted to help him. He wanted to listen to his arrogant side, and think this was some type of trap, but for some reason, he just kept that hold on her, she had shown him something he hadn't received in so long, love and compassion.

"Not all bounty hunters are _heartless_." Her sudden words shocked Fox. How did she know, that he was thinking over these thoughts? Or was it just too obvious by how he reacted, though Kursed had actually been reading his thoughts. She kept her head resting onto his chest, he felt so…warm; and comforting, it had been far too long since they were last like this, together. She looked up this emerald gaze, they seemed so warming, inviting, it seemed as she was getting through to him.

She lifted her head off of his chest, and got closer to him. She closed her eyes, moving into kiss him, but instead of Fox pushing her away; she stopped when she felt a sudden sharp pain. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked down to where her pain was coming from. Fox had shot her with, what seemed to be a tranquilizer; she started to feel the effects of it, quickly fading into unconsciousness.

She looked up to his emerald gaze, not understanding what he was doing. When she did so, he quickly put his lips over her's; it took her a moment to take in what was happening, her brain waves slowing down. She returned their kiss as best as she could, she was quickly losing her grip on reality, on him. Fox pulled away, revealing his sly smirk.

"Sorry, but I can't have you conscious when we arrive." Kursed faded into the darkness.

X

She stirred slowly, how long has she been out? She picked herself up from her laying position, slowly getting onto her knees; trying exactly to remember what happened to her. Then she remembered, Fox shot her with a tranquilizer. She looked around her surroundings, almost in complete darkness. She looked out the small window of her prison, it was night out, she had no idea of where she was.

"Well well, you finally awaken." She quickly turned in the direction of the voice, to see a big gray furred vulpine, looking down to her. She realized that she was in some type of prison, similar to the one she was put into on Fox's ship.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she was almost instantly smacked across the muzzle, falling her to the ground. She could taste blood in her mouth; she turned back to the larger vulpine, now enraged.

"You better learn respect around here, if you even want to live through what I have planned for you." She just shot him an evil look, and picked herself up. The larger vulpine let out a sly smile.

"Where am I?"

"You're in your living quarters."

"My quarters?"

"That's right, tomorrow, we head out for registration."

"Registration for what?" He only let out a small chuckle, Kursed had a bad feeling; she was about to be thrown into something big. He let out a happy sigh, as he explained.

"Well, let me explain. I'm Firion, I hired McCloud to track you down, and capture you." Kursed growled angrily, and spoke in a threatening tone.

"So, you're the one who sent him after me. Why? What do you have planned for me?"

"You're going to be my fighter in the Royal Death Tour this year." She lightened her tone, and raised an eyebrow.

"The Royal Death Tour?"

"That's right. A 6 month round-to-round tournament. Where you'll enter and compete in death matches, against many other opponents. With special conditions and twists added, and you _will_ eliminate all your fighters, and win it all in the end."

Kursed took a moment to soak this all in, so that's what she was planned for all this time. To be a fighter, in a game show to the death?

"And if I refuse?" Firion pulled out a blaster, and held it up to her head, but never fired. A sly smirk flowed across his muzzle, while he charged the blaster.

"You _won't_. You can either die by my paws, or you can die in the tournament. You're _choice_. At least in the tournament, you have a chance for survival." Kursed thought about it, but then realized, what choices did she have? She was being forced to compete in this sick and twisted game, but if she didn't; she would be shot dead here and now.

"Fine." She replied coldly. "I'll play along in you're little game, but you better watch yourself." Firion only chuckled lightly as he put away his blaster.

"As if you're in any position to threaten me kit, you're my slave at this moment, don't threaten your master." Firion turned towards the shadows, as he turned on a small lamp, Kursed noticed Fox behind him, leaning against a door frame. Firion pulled out a large silver suitcase, and opened it to Fox; it was filled with credentials.

"Here McCloud. The rest of you're payment, and the bonus added as well." An evil smirk formed across Fox's muzzle, as he closed the suitcase and took it from the larger vulpine's grasp.

"I appreciate it, our business is done." He was about to turn when Firion stopped him, putting a paw onto his shoulder.

"I have a couple more jobs for you, if you're interested. Some are long term, but you are to be paid well." He turned back to Firion, with a questioned look about his muzzle.

"As long as I get paid well, what's the first?"

"Escort me and Ms. Kursed to the Undercity, tomorrow. Sometimes, the holders hire assassins, to eliminate the competition. I can't have my fighter killed before she's even entered."

"I could see how that would be a bad business deal." They shared a small chuckle. "Alright then, I'll escort you."

"Very good, watch over Kursed tonight, make sure she doesn't get far and no one comes to harm her." Fox let out a low growl, which came to Firion's surprise.

"I'm hired to escort you, not to play watch guard." Firion walked out the door, calling out to the orange furred vulpine.

"You're being paid, so deal with it." He closed the door behind him, leaving Fox and Kursed alone. He turned to look at her, only to see an evil glare in return, which actually sent a few chills down his spine.

"So, you turned me over after all. I wanted to help you, but you turned me away; shot me down. You've ruined you're only chance now." Fox returned the angry expression with his own, as he set the suit case down.

"As if anyone could help me. I don't need, nor want help."

"_Stop lying to yourself_." That was a surprised statement from Kursed, Fox only growled angrily in return.

"You're the one who's lying. You only pretended to be close to me, to plan an escape, but I told you; their was no escape for you. You won't see sympathy from me when you die in the arena." Fox walked away from her; into another part of the building she was being held. Kursed only let out a small sigh that probably wasn't the best way for them to go down.

She walked over and took a seat onto the bed in her prison. She was soaking this all in; she was going to be entered into a tournament, where she could very well die, in front of millions of people; for sheer amusement. She laid onto the bed, a tad bit hungry, but tried to fall to sleep anyway, this could be her last night of peaceful sleeping; before her life could be taken away from her.

X

Fox was leading Firion and Kursed, who was bound together; down a dark alley path. It was early morning, no one was around. Firion had placed a collar around Kursed's neck, similar to what Fox had done to her. The collar would send out electric pulses through her body if she were to struggle or run away. They reached a dead end; Firion stepped forward and pulled an emblem from his pocket. He walked up to the wall, and placed the emblem within a socket, he then turned it to the right. A loud tumbling sound came across the area; the walls then began to slide open.

After it had cleared, the three stepped onto an elevator, he sank downwards, for who knows how long. Lights lit up, illuminating the area above them as they continued downward. After a few minutes, they finally reached the bottom, the metallic doors slid open, and all was revealed.

Hundreds of being were all clumped together, many bound just like Kursed was; probably the other contestants. They were all in a line, cloaked figures standing behind marking desks. Kursed watched as they descended downwards, all types of beings. Ranging from birds, to wolfs were being marked; _branded_ it seemed, even other fox's were in line, these people where her competition, not only just men; but many women as well.

A bulldog walked up to Firion, and began leading him, Kursed and Fox to another section of the area. He escorted him to what was seemed to be a private office. They walked inside, and took a seat. Firion pulled Kursed closer to him, as Fox stood near the door frame. The door on the opposite end of the door opened, up revealing a black furred wolf, being closely followed by a white furred vixen, also bound up like Kursed was, with two guards behind them.

"Nemesis." Firion let out quietly, keeping a steady gaze to the smaller vulpine. He cracked a sly smile.

"Firion." He looked over to Kursed, who didn't seem to happy about this whole thing. "I see you found you're fighter." He walked over to them, leaving the white furred vixen with the guards. He picked up her muzzle, and twisted her head around in his grasp. "My, my. Quite _lovely_, it's a shame you won't last to long."

Kursed jerked her muzzle away from his grasp, speaking angrily to him.

"Believe me, I don't _intend_ to die in your sick game." He let out a maniacal laugh, and looked over to the vulpine standing behind Firion, and changed his expression to see it was Fox.

"Fox McCloud, what a surprise. Come to compete in the Royal Death Tour did you?" Fox kept his composure, letting out a loud _Hmph_ to himself.

"I'm just escorting Firion; I don't plan on entering your tournament." Nemesis let out a small sigh, as if disappointed.

"What a shame, you're fights would bring in many credits." He turned back to Firion. "So, should we get underway to business?"

"Yes, lets." They walked over to the desk. Nemesis' guards pulled out something large from underneath the desk. They opened up the large container; to see marking tools contained in it, as they were using on the other contestants. Nemesis picked up the sharp marking tool and activated its slight laser burner, and turned to Kursed. She backed up as he approached her, but she held down and bounded by Firion. She was forced onto the desk, and looked up to Nemesis. He ripped off her left arm sleeve, and started to carve the mark.

Kursed grunted painfully, as her fur was being slightly burned away and the sharp end digging into her skin, she clutched her teeth; a few tears dripping away from her eyes. Nemesis stepped back after he was finished, to examine the marking he had just made. The mark of the Royals, the contestants. Three curved lines, all intersecting one another near the ends, and an X across them all. He put down the marking tool, and picked up a type of spray. Kursed let out a loud yelp as he went to work. It colored the mark, black and red. Kursed breathed heavy as her torment was over, and Firion picked her up.

"It's not permanent, that is; if you live." Nemesis chuckled gently to himself, and turned to his own fighter. "You're turn my dear." She backed away, but was bound down by the two guards. Nemesis quickly went to work onto her mark, she did the same as Kursed had; letting out loud yelps of pain as he worked on her. After he was finished, the guards picked up the white vixen; she let out a low growl to Nemesis.

"Were done here, now all that matters is to enter them into the system network." Nemesis walked around the desk, after cleaning up the marking kit. He typed in a sequence of buttons within his monitor, and turned it towards Kursed. It scanned her body and figure, and printed an image of her onto the screen; to be used as her contestant picture. He looked up to Kursed with a sly smile.

"What's your name my dear?" Kursed just kept her steadied angry gaze, as she quietly let out her name.

"Kursed."

"Kursed? A strange name, but then again; no one down here goes by their real names." He typed in _Kursed_ within her information folder. He then turned it over to the white furred vixen, and it began scanning her as well. He let out a small chuckle, as he asked the other vixen her name; though he already knew it.

"Name darling?" He received the same angry expression.

"Keira." The white furred vixen let out quietly. After he was done, he walked to his respective side, looking over to Firion, he spoke out loud; directing of the two vixens.

"You two ladies best get to know one another. The fight for _supremacy_ over the business; will _begin_ with you two, and _end_ with _only one_." Kursed turned her attention to Keira, who was already keeping a steadied gaze upon her.

"Let's get going, to the Royalists quarters." Nemesis walked out of the room, followed by Keira and the two guards. Firion with Kursed and Fox followed him. They walked out towards a rather large shuttle, and boarded. After seated, it took off and headed outwards towards space. They soon arrived to what seemed to a space station. They passed through the containment field and headed down towards the station floor. It was laid out almost as if part of a city, their was walkways and buildings containing various businesses, all eateries. Such as restaurants and bars.

The shuttle landed, and they exited onto the ground floor. Hundreds of other people were walking around, all contestants who had already entered and were preparing for their matches. Nemesis began walking to one of the barracks for the fighters, each had their own room. He escorted them into the large room. There was a bed, a dining table, and many other various objects. Kursed noticed her sack of belongings was right next to her hover bike; that were laying right next to a clear chamber, it contained what seemed to be a battle suit; designed for her.

"These are your quarters; you will be warned one day in advance of you're fights. On the day of you're fights, you are to report to the central terminal, where a transport to your fighting ground will be waiting for you and you're opponent. Have fun." Nemesis walked out along with Keira and the two guards. Firion realeased Kursed from her bindings.

"You best go look at the drawing boards soon, to see when exactly you first fight is. Anything is legal to use in the tournament, including you're bounty hunter gear, but some matches have special limitations, don't die out their." He walked out, following slowly by Fox. As he reached the door frame, he called out to Kursed.

"I'd wish you luck, but then again; luck won't save you here, so best not ruin it for you."


	7. First Bloody Encounter

Note – I wouldn't suggest reading this if you get squeamish easily, thanks.

Kursed awoke in her bed slowly. She sat up, and rubbed her muzzle, feeling a little achy, that mark that Nemesis left onto her shoulder still ached, even after it had been cleaned. She took everything into focus, not really able to tell what time of the day it was. She looked over to her gear that was resting on a dresser that she was given, and the battle suit that was provided for her; later learning that it was actually specially made, just for her.

She took a quick shower, she grunted painfully as the warm water hit the spot of where her mark was left. She had to grunt through her teeth around the pain. She quickly dressed into street clothing, viewing herself within the mirror. When the door opened up, she turned around looking surprised to see Fox standing in the door way.

"I'm you're body guard as of now, I have to watch over you at all times." She just grunted angrily towards herself, and walked past him.

"I don't want you following me around." Before she got any further, Fox quickly grabbed her arm, seeing a face that could send chills down ones back, he just peered angrily at her.

"It's not you're choice, so deal with it." She quickly yanked her arm away, and kept her pace, noticing Fox was following her, in reality; this is what she wanted, to be close to Fox. She only wished it was under better circumstances, but he proved to be useful. Fox had explained everything to her. How the match making was random, and that if you killed opponents under certain circumstances; their armor and weapons would be given a slight bonus. He also explained that battle arenas were rotated, and so were weapon uses. He also explained that everything on the station was free for contestants and body guards.

They eventually found a little eatery, not really talking to one another; just Fox was their to make sure nothing happened to Kursed. She looked around, noticing many other competitors as well. This place was still full; but would eventually get thinner and thinner as the competition literally _died out_.

"Come on, I'll show you to the boards." Fox got up as Kursed followed him. She noticed that some of the other contestants looking at her. They reached the board, where many other fighters were gathered around, looking at just who each would be fighting. All contestants received a programmed message of when they would compete, but it didn't tell them who they would fight against. Fox and Kursed looked up at the board, many pictures where posted within this tournament, the grid was absolutely huge; it was a wonder of how the law hadn't put a stop to this yet.

She studied the portraits, looking for her own. She noticed some had a red X across the portrait, meaning that the competitor had already foughten and perished. She spotted out Keira's portrait; that had already made quick work of her opponent; she was a black furred coyote, a red X was across the deceased's portrait.

"There you are." Fox got her attention, as he pointed to the portrait above. She read her # out loud.

"_Royalist 666-Kursed."_ She let out a small laugh, how could she end up with a number like that? It was just her luck she guessed. In truth, it fitted her name quite well; people would probably make her an icon about that later. She looked over to her opponent, a black furred jungle tiger it seemed. She read his name aloud.

"_Royalist 187-Prowler_." Fox shifted her attention under _Conditions_ box underneath the two portraits. It was stated as so:

Conditions:

Rules: Standard Royal Match

Weapon Use: All Weapons Legal

Battle Arena: Royalist Battle Chamber

Special Reward: Kill Opponent by Impalement.

Reading the rules of the match was spine shivering; these fights were completely bloody. She turned away only to run into someone else, she looked up; and noticed it was the man she was assigned to fight.

"So, you're Kursed?" She backed away, dusting herself off and putting her paws into her jacket.

"That's right, and you're obviously Prowler."

"Obviously, a shame. I don't like to fight women, they have no chance." He was about to let out a small chuckle, until Kursed grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, staring down his blue jungle eyes. She growled lowly into his ear as she spoke.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, because I'll be the one ending you." She threw him back, a few shivers down his spine. He shrugged it off and began walking towards his original destination; which Kursed learned later to be a training ground for the contestants. She only headed back to her room, not bothering to train; she had a feeling, this would be a short match. She had killed people in the past, this was no different.

X

The next day was her match, she and Fox walked over to the terminal where you could check out the leaders boards, awaiting the transport; and her opponent Prowler. She was suited up in her battle armor, black with metallic blue streams running down her limbs and formed an X across her chest. A thin layer of metal ran across her body and formed over it as she activated the armor. The suit was designed for her, improving her speed and stamina. A small scanner also appeared over her right eye, telling her various details about her opponent and the area surrounding her.

Prowler finally showed up, dressed in a similar battle suite, green with crimson streams running down like Kursed's. They had each assembled their weapons, the larger ones resting on their backs; suspended by the harnesses. They were given a small battle pack of weapons, which they could use along side of their own personal weapons. Kursed was using her own custom made rifle and pistol, along with her electro whip; but she had taken the beam sword that was given to her within the pack, and hooked it to her right leg. She didn't bother using her smoke grenades and flash bombs; the battle arena wasn't very large, and wouldn't provide much cover.

The small silver transport finally arrived, as Kursed Fox and Prowler entered it and it began flying away. No one spoke among the trip, it was completely silent. The transport docked onto a distant large platform, with a large dome in the middle; where the battle was sure to be held. They exited out; Prowler took the left route, while Fox went straight, Kursed figured he would take the right. She continued walking, where she was stopped by guards.

"Wait here; you got a few minutes to warm up until they introduce you." Kursed rolled her eyes, as she began stretching.

"These are death fights, not game shows. What's the point?"

"I don't know, I thought that as well. But rules are rules." She continued her stretching. Fox made his way to the top platform, who was invited to watch the fight in private chambers with Nemesis and Firion. The metallic doors slid open, revealing the two males along with Nemesis' bodyguards and his fighter; Keira. He looked over to Fox happily, taking a drink from his glass.

"Ah McCloud, so nice of you to come."

"The feelings mutual." He walked over and helped himself to an alcoholic beverage. He turned his attention towards the battle arena, as the lights dimmed down. A spotlight was in the center of the large fighting arena. It was simple, just a large square, with 5 platforms, one in each corner area and one in the very center. They watched as the announcer in the middle began speaking; the massive crowd went wild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's say we get this Death Match underway!" He took a minimal pause to let the crowd cheer of excitement. Theme music began playing as Prowler walked over towards the arena, spotlights shining down onto the jungle cat.

"Introducing first, from origins unknown. A closed minded individual who looks down in shame to his victims. Royalist 187-Prowler." The crowd cheered full of excitement as the jungle cat began prouncing around the arena, acting as if he had already won. His good mood was suddenly brought to a halt, when Kursed's theme music began playing; something much more evil and darker. (If you want an idea of what I had in mind, go to and type in "Finger Eleven Slow Chemical. It's awesome and fits so well! ^^) Kursed came out of the dark space, as the spot lights shinned down on her, in the central area of the ramp. You could see the evil smile across her muzzle, enjoying her theme quite nicely. The announcer talked with pride as he introduced her to the thundering crowd.

"Introducing a fighter from origins unknown, known as a cold bounty hunter who ends the lives of the weak. _Royalist 666-Kursed_." Prowler's heart began racing faster as Kursed made her way to the center, staring him down with her red flared eyes, craving blood shed. The fans cheered with much amusement, as the pretty vixen was a cold blooded killer.

"Quite nicely don't you think?" Firion asked Nemesis, he turned to see the same type of expression on his muzzle, he was enjoying himself.

"I'd agree, you're fighter seems to be already a crowd favorite." They turned their attention back to the fight, as so did Fox. Even though he didn't tell her, he wanted to wish her well, even if she was the better fight; that was no question. Kursed made her way to the center where the announcer and Prowler stood. She tried to intimidate Prowler; by pulling out her beam sword and activating it, the black blade was engulfed by a white aurora surrounding the deadly weapon.

The crowd cheered loudly, wanting to get the fight underway. Prowler only walked to his respective corner, keeping his cool. Kursed soon did the same. They each drew their blaster, and took a readied position along the battle arena.

"And now…Let the Death Match, begin!" They each immediately ran towards an island on the field, exchanging blaster fire. After playing hit n' run for a few minutes. Kursed was tired of this, and began charging Prowler along the outside. She recoiled her riffle and applied pressure to her clutch in her left paw, making her long sharp wolf like claws disperse outwards. She swiped at the jungle cat, as he ducked a strike that would have left its scars, if he stayed alive in this match.

She began to get frustrated as the larger jungle cat dodged every blow she tried to dish out; Prowler finally caught her wrist, and punched her right across her muzzle. The crowd cheered wildly, blaster fights were usually dull, they liked to see up close combat. She stumbled over to one of the islands; they were battling it out in the center square of the arena the islands formed.

He didn't give her a chance to recover, and threw her into the invisible wall of the arena. When she made contact, an electric pulse went through her body. It propelled her forward after a few moments of power coursed through her body. She was propelled right into Prowlers arms, and he threw her across the arena, colliding with the central platform head first. She fell to the floor, breathing heavy; it didn't look good for her.

Prowler began to play with his prey, he could have just shot her while she was down; but this was more fun. He picked up her body, and gave her a nice punch right across her muzzle, she fell towards the ground. As he tried to pick her up again, she threw his grip upwards, and shot him in the chest with her pistol, propelling him a few feet backwards. She took this moment and got on top of the central plat form. She pulled her rifle out with one paw, and began firing at Prowler. He quickly ducked behind another island, but received a few shots in his arm and leg.

Kursed hid behind the central platform as the match turned back into a blaster fight. She snuck around her island and ran across the arena, behind the island that was horizontally across the field from Prowler. He had enough with this game; it was time to end it. Kursed thought the same. They each dug out their beam swords, and charged one another. Prowler swung the blue blade towards Kursed, only to receive a kick in the stomach, but ducked as she swung her own.

They collided blades for a few moments, Prowler finally got a nice uppercut on Kursed, projecting her backwards and losing grip of her beam sword, the blade diminished; with its hilt rolling several feet away from Kursed. Kursed tried to get back up onto her feet, but was weakened; her body had been taken huge punishment. Prowler was breathing heavy, and took a readied position to swing.

"I told you, women were weak; now you'll learn it first hand." He yelled loudly as he began to swing downwards to Kursed, she reacted faster though. She had her wolf claws disperse out, and swiped right across Prowler's face. The crowd cheered wildly when she made contact with him; just as they had been this entire fight. He stumbled back about a foot or two, holding his face within his paws. Kursed flicked her right wrist and her assassin's blade popped out. Prowler turned to face Kursed again; only to receive a sharp jab with the blade by Kursed.

He was completely stunned, he looked down to the blade that was now jabbed into his stomach, and watching as the blood dripped down the blade and onto the arena floor. The taste of blood began to fill his mouth, and soon leaked out; he looked up to Kursed, who was wearing an evil smile. She quickly pulled the blade out, Prowler's body fell towards the ground, completely helpless and bleeding tremendously, he loosened the grip on his sword.

It wasn't over yet; Prowler was still alive; still breathing. Although, just how much of the match was left? Kursed laughed manically as she looked down to the broken jungle cat. She turned her attention back towards her stilled blade. She picked up the hilt and projected the black beam blade as she walked back over towards the body of Prowler. The crowd went wild as she took a standing position over him. She lifted the blade, and turned the hilt; treating it as if it was a dagger now.

Prowler slowly shifted his gaze from the beam, to the crazed vixen holding the blade; while spitting up a good amount of blood.

"Any last words?" She asked him cold like; though he couldn't even speak. "I didn't think so." She yelled out loud as she violently jabbed the blade through his chest, Prowler gagged a bit as the blade wrenched at his insides, blood spouted outwards, some landing on Kursed herself. After just a moment, his head laid back down onto the arena floor; eyes closed; exhaling his breath, the match was over. Kursed had killed Prowler.

The area went dark besides a spotlight shining down Kursed and the deceased Prowler; Kursed's theme music began to fill the arena, along with the screams of the cheering fans. Fire spouted out from the 4 corners of the arena; rising widely and high into the air. She retracted her blade as the announcer made his way towards the center, and held up Kursed's paw.

"Here's your winner, Royalist-666; Kursed!" She breathed in heavily; happily with her victory. She began walking back to the staging ramp. Firion looked down at the scene happily, as well as Nemesis and Fox.

"Seems my fighter will make it to the top Nemesis." The black furred wolf let out a small chuckle as he took another sip from his glass.

"It was a good first match, just hope it keeps going smoothly for you." Firion began walking away, along with Fox following him. They met up with Kursed, who was trying to clean up the blood from her suit and fur as best as she could with the towel, now stained with Prowler's blood.

"Good work, that match is sure to bring you a lot of points." She let out a sly smile from the compliment of Firion; they both turned their attention to Fox, his arms folded across his chest, letting out the same smile.

"It was a good fight; you had me worried for a moment." Kursed only shifted her gaze to a more arrogant one, letting out a loud _Hmph_.

"You didn't think I was actually going to lose, did you?" Fox let out a weak chuckle, playing along with her joke.

"I had my doubts." She gave him the same sly laugh. Firion then lead them out of the battle dome, and back to Kursed and Fox's now shared room, she needed a break; and needed to wash the blood out of her clothing and fur; the shower better be working when they arrived.

_Hey guys! Well here are a few more chapters! Sorry I hadn't posted anything for a while, with school and being sick; I've been a little busy. Enjoy! Oh and you guys should totally listen to that song I suggested as Kursed's theme, its awesome! ^^ If you don't It's your lost! _

e HHe


	8. To Hellfire And Back

A day had passed since Kursed's first match; this gave her time for her wounds to heal up. She was preparing to go for a little stroll around the city to get a drink. She dressed herself in simple garments; black shorts with a tank top and dark blue sweater. Fox came through the door that led to his part of the room. Fox and Kursed shared a room while here; he was assigned to keep close watch to Kursed, to make sure nothing happened to her. She turned around to face his sly smile, giving her own.

"Come on, I want a drink."

"I could use one myself." They were about to head out the door, when the computerized voice of a female interrupted them.

"_Royalist 666-Kursed. You have been assigned to fight tomorrow. Please prepare for battle_." Fox let out a small chuckle.

"Fun for you." She just rolled her eyes and they headed out, she would check out her fight and opponent later. They walked down the darkened streets of the station, it was always dark; or at least seemed so. There was no light source such as the sun; all the lights were illuminated ones, such as the street lights.

They went into a local bar, earning some looks of the other patrients. Even though Kursed had only one match so far, a lot of people came to learn that she was an opponent not to underestimate; they each had a seat at the counter, which the bartender brought them, their drinks. Kursed took a look around the bar, seeing other contestants chatting and drinking amongst themselves.

"So, you're Kursed?" she looked to her left at the sound of her name, to see a female coyote; red in fur coat color with crimson eyes to go along with it. Kursed turned back to her original position, taking another drink from her glass.

"Yea, and who would you be?"

"I'm Alexia, I'm you're _opponent_ for the next match."

"Oh really now? Sounds like fun." She cracked Alexia a sly smile, as she did the same for Kursed.

"I saw you're match the other day, quite impressive."

"Thanks, it's a shame Prowler didn't think the same." They shared a maniacal laugh.

"Yes, that's true."

"So, since you know about our fight, I'm guessing you've already been to the drawing boards? Care to tell me how our match will be?" Alexia didn't answer right away, she finished her glass and got up, putting her paws into her jacket pockets.

"Oh, I think you should go look for yourself, I'll just tell you this. It's going to be quite interesting." She started to walk away; she spun around to say a last few words to Kursed.

"Just to tell you Kursed, I don't plan to leave this place in a _body bag_." Kursed spun around to meet the steadied gaze from the coyote; they were now staring each other down.

"Yea, well I'm sorry; but you don't have much of a choice."

"Well see." Alexia departed from the bar, as Kursed spun back around in her seat.

"Check this out." Fox put a paw onto Kursed shoulder, resulting in her turning towards him. He directed her sight to the view screen of the bar, where two competitors where battling it out in one of the many battle stages. They tuned in as the announcer was speaking from a high point of the fight, narrating it as it went on.

_As you can see folks; this fight is coming to a close. As Royalist 89-The hope ender; Mauradin. Fights Royalist 116-Seranity. In a Vanishing Warfare match Over the Oceans of Krew. Remember, a win can be given to kill you're opponent normally, or to earn the special bonus; have them fall into the vast ocean, hundreds of feet below. _

_That's right Harvey, now let's continue back to the fight, it looks like it's about to come to a close now. _

The camera then switched over, to the battle site, a small platform; probably no more then 200 feet across and wide, were the black furred coyote; Mauradin. Battling it out with the red feathered bird, Seranity. They were fighting, on equal field with the clouds in the sky. Seranity had just given Mauradin a swift kick into the jaw. But as she came down to deliver a kick into the stomach, he caught her leg and swung her around. He slammed her into the metal platform, headfirst, she was now bleeding quite badly; and dazed.

_Oh, that was quite nasty. Is she going to recover from that one? _

_I don't think so; she looks like she's down for the count. _

Mauradin took this moment to recover, as Seranity lay broken on the metallic floor. He stumbled to his feet, and picked up the crippled Seranity by the hair on her head. Her face was covered in blood, Mauradin had a bit on his own face as well, he had been busted open earlier. He sent a few swift kicks and punches to her, having her stumble back a few inches with each; but staying on her feet.

_Oh my god! It seems as though Mauradin's going to knock her over the edge! Seranity you better do something fast! Get out of there! _

Seranity had just gotten to the edge, and buckled to one knee. Mauradin picked her up with one paw, choking her and lifting her into the air. He dangled her body over the edge, where she would fall hundreds of feet down into the vast ocean below. She kicked her legs violently, trying to squirm from his grip. He immediately threw her down onto the metallic floor behind him, where she laid motionless; but still breathing.

He gripped the broken red bird with both of his paws, and threw her over the edge of the platform. Seranity headed downwards to the ocean below, gaining speed fast.

_Oh my god! Mauradin just threw Seranity over the edge, she's heading straight for the water!_

The camera angle changed to Seranity falling towards the water, then created a large and thunderous splash as her body smacked with the water shooting up into the air highly. Mauradin buckled to one knee, breathing heavily; his victory didn't come easily.

_What a match! One moment folks. It's been confirmed, that Royalist 116-Seranity; is dead! You're winner, the hope ender, Mauradin!_

He stood up, giving a victory pose; as his theme music filled in the air. Blood was running down the black furred coyote's muzzle. (For Mauradin's theme, I was thinking of this song. "End of All Hope – By Nightwish", it's a good song! :D Mauradin's going to be a major Royalist in the tournament, so maybe you should check it out ^^ ) He began walking towards the platform he entered the battle arena from, as the camera switched to a screen that had each of the competitors portraits posted on, with the Royalists insignia in the background. The announcer talked as the screen lit up.

_Well that's the end of it for Royalist 116-Seranity. Royalist 89- the hope ender, Mauradin; advances!_

A large X was posted on Seranity's portrait, and her picture faded, having Mauradin's picture move to the center.

_Join us next fight! May the Royalists live well, and fight better!_

"Wow, brutal match eh?" Fox asked Kursed that was a little spine shivering to watch; as Mauradin just destroyed Seranity, she would have to watch for him in the future.

"I'll be able to handle him, don't worry about it." They finished their drinks, and headed out the bar. They walked over to the drawing boards, where some other fighters were looking up their opponents. They studied around for a moment; Kursed noticed that Keira had finished off another opponent. This time, a male bulldog.

Kursed spotted her portrait, along with Alexia's. She read the rules to herself:

Conditions:

Rules: Soul Crusher

Weapon Use: Hand-to-hand combat and melee weapons only

Battle Arena: The Sands of Damas

Special Reward: Completely Drain Opponent/Engulfed in Hellfire.

Kursed was a little confused, not really knowing exactly what the rules; _Soul Crusher_ meant.

"Do you know what it means by the rules, Soul Crusher?" She asked Fox, he explained as they headed back to their shared room, putting a paw over her shoulder.

"Yea, this is how it's going to go down. You and Alexia are going to be hooked up to some type of life draining device, it rejuvenates you're opponent whenever they make contact with your body, and drains the life out of you. Also you'll be drained over time, with a bigger punishment as time increases and the match isn't over, so finish her off quickly. Armor isn't allowed in this fight, and you don't start with weapons, but as time goes by, they appear and you can use them. Weapon strikes count as hits for drains."

Fox gave her a moment to sink this all in, to give her an idea of just how this fight is going to work.

"And the meaning of being _engulfed by Hellfire_?"

"Well, it works like this. You're going to be fighting suspended in the air, in the heart of a sandstorm. The platform is no larger then the one over the oceans of Krew, but it's made completely out of stone, with small stone walls surrounding the stage. But the stone is very brittle, if you were slammed hard enough into one of the walls, or even on the platform, it could give weigh and you would fall into the river of flames below; the _Hellfire_."

Kursed took this in slowly, this match sounded dangerous indeed; even if she won the match, there was a chance she wouldn't come back anyway. She noticed Fox and her were receiving many strange looks, she then noticed Fox's paw still on her shoulder, she was surprised of how he hadn't removed it yet, but she kept a sly smile. She continued to let his arm drape around her shoulders as they walked back to the room, it was almost like the old days.

X

It was the next day, time for Kursed's fight. They were waiting at the terminal; two officials were waiting for Alexia to show up. Kursed didn't bother to put on something fancy, since she couldn't use her battle armor. She was dressed in her same attire as yesterday; Alexia was dressed the same way.

"Well, if you're both ready, it's time to get started. Royalist Alexia, please step in first." She obeyed and stepped in the center of the transporter, and was gone in a flash. The second official turned to Kursed.

"Royalist Kursed, if you would please." She gave him a nod, and took a step forward; Fox pulled her back for a moment, she looked up to his steadied gaze; wondering just what he wanted.

"Kursed, before you go. I just wanted to say. Good luck." He had a few pauses as he spoke, and scratched the back of his head. Kursed gave him a sly smile, and leaned forward to plant a small peck onto his muzzle.

"Don't worry; I'll come back to you." She smile cutely to him as he blushed a bit, she turned around and headed into the transporter. She was at her destination in a heart beat, Fox made his way to where Nemesis had invited him to watch the match. Kursed was now in the heart of a raging sand storm, and immediately covered her eyes as the raging storm was brutal, she could barely make out the platform in front of her; not even wondering where Alexia was. She stepped up into a small chamber that eventually leads to a small metallic road that goes on to the platform.

_Hello one and all, to another exciting match in the Royal Death Tour! So, tell the fans about this match today Gen? _The announcer, Harvey; a lizard turned his attention to his co worker, Gen; a lynx.

_Well, this match will be an exciting one. The more thrilled winners from two days past. Royalist 666-also known as "Hells Angel." Kursed, who defeated Royalist 187-Prowler. Will be facing off against Royalist 227-Alexia; who had an impressive victory over Royalist 44-Brake. _

_Yea, that much was quite impressive; Alexia had pulverized her beam sword down Brake's throat, quite painful I'd say. _The two announcers shared a small laugh, and looked back to the camera. Fox made his way to where Nemesis and Firion were watching the match of the view screen. He looked up to see Kursed being suited up with the draining patch, that held it's grasp and snatched onto her chest. They then suited weapon cores all along her body.

As time passed by, their weapons would form along those cores, being able for use. That is, if the match lasted that long. Kursed was fully suited up, and started to walk down the metallic road that lead to the stone platform, surrounded by the small walls. Her theme music played in the background as the announcers introduced her.

_Introducing first in this Soul Crusher battle. From origins unknown. Known as a cold blooded bounty hunter. Royalist 666- "Hells Angel." Kursed! _

She stepped off the metallic path, and onto the stone platform. Kursed though that she heard a few cracks underneath her feet as she stepped onto the base, she would have to be careful. Theme music played in the background as the introduced Alexia.

"_Introducing second. From the Lylat system, a former mercenary before entering the Royal Death Tour. Royalist 227-Alexia! _

She stepped onto the stone platform, and took a readied position, keeping her gaze on Kursed. She did the same, and took her fighting stance. The dessert storm pushed across the battle field, as the two vixens stared each other down.

_Let's get this match underway!_

The two vixens bolted towards one another, and immediately entered a struggle, trying to out due the other. Kursed could feel the device slightly draining her energy, as so did Alexia. They moved away from each other, Alexia moved in quickly to throw in a few jabs, but nothing connected. Kursed kicked her across the muzzle; making her body spin rapidly and landing onto the rocky surface, the surface below her began to crack a bit. Kursed could feel her body being slightly energized, the life stealing device was working well, she noticed Alexia began to move a tad bit slower.

Alexia kicked herself upwards, landing onto her feet. She charged Kursed again, throwing quick jabs. Her last punch connected across her face, Sending Kursed a few feet sideways, colliding and shattering one of the sidewalls. Now Kursed felt more tired, and Alexia had more energy. A notch of time passed, Kursed's wolf claws emerged in her grasp, as Alexia had a curve double blade appear in her right paw, they both felt as more energy was being drained out of them. They charged one another, Alexia swinging her blade fiercely, Kursed blocked with her wolf claws.

_Kursed is trying to fight Alexia off, but just how long can she hold up against that!?_

They were locked, Alexia applied her second paw, to put more force to buckle Kursed; she put her 2nd paw onto her claws, trying to resist being slashed. She ducked, but was slashed across her face, as Alexia swung downwards. She winced in pain as the cut was deep, and started to bleed down her muzzle; and buckled to her knees.

Alexia stared at her with an evil smile, looking at the damage she had caused. Kursed got onto her feet, and charged with her claws. Though now her moves were sloppy, she's lost quite a bit of energy, as Alexia had been gaining energy back this whole time. She easily dodged all of Kursed's blows, and sent her a swift punch into her stomach, and backhanded her to the ground, the floor breaking underneath her.

Nemesis was watching with pleasure, while Firion clutched his teeth; it didn't look to good for Kursed, Fox was equally as worried, but kept his cool.

"Looks like Kursed won't make it Firion." He let out a small chuckle, as Firion growled angrily in response.

"Just watch, it's not over yet." They turned their attention back to the screen, where Alexia was getting a few punches onto Kursed's forehead. Alexia swung her double blade again, Kursed reflecting it with her claws. They stayed locked there, their clashing arms shaking violently. Alexia let out an evil cackle, as she was getting closer and closer to Kursed, if she was going to make it out of this fight; she had to turn the tide somehow.

Alexia turned the blade sharply, knocking off Kursed's claws and thrusting them a few feet away. Kursed looked up as the sharp blade was coming down to her. She grabbed Alexia's wrist with both paws, stopping the blade in its tracks. She twisted Alexia's right leg with her own; she then shifted her body quickly towards the rocky ground, bringing Alexia's body down with her. Her head plowed straight into the surface hard like. The rocky floor crumbled and gave weigh underneath of them; they each reached for a ledge of the large circle that had been formed due to Kursed's life saving move, on opposite sides.

_Oh god! Kursed and Alexia; are now dangling above the river of flames, both holding on to dear life! Can they climb out? Or will their strength leave them and fall into the river of flames! It's happened before folks! It could happen again, right here and now!_

Kursed look down below her to the river of flames beneath her, and watched as the rocks dropped down into the fire. Alexia had let go of her blade, and it vanished in the flames as well. They both tried to climb out of the whole, and back onto the platform. Another notch of time passed, probably in the worst moment it could. Ironic, they needed all their strength to get them out of this situation; and it was being drained out of them. Kursed's assassin's blade appeared on her right wrist, as Alexia's Nun chuck's blades appeared on her right pant leg.

Kursed couldn't quite pull herself up, it was looking bad; she started to loose her grip. Alexia was just about done of climbing out of the hole. Kursed then tried another maneuver.

_This floor is quite weak; I bet I could kick it open__. _She thought to herself, it was a risky move, but it seemed as her only option. She started to swing her body back and fourth rapidly. When her speed reached its peak, she kicked the surface, creating a rather large hole, and spun herself upwards; following through, landing onto the ground about a foot away from the hole she had just created; gracefully onto her feet. But buckled a moment later due to exhaustion.

_What an amazing move by Kursed! She created her own route of escaping the fiery flames. This match continues on! But both Kursed and Alexia are exhausted. _

_That's right Harvey, just how much more can they dish out? _

Kursed rested for a brief moment, but had to move fast, energy was being drained from her. She got up and spun to face Alexia, just in time to dodge a fatal blow she had tried to pull with her nun chuck blades. She retracted her blades, and had one hide underneath her armpit, Kursed looked up to the crazed vixen; blood running down her face, being busted open by her face plowing into the rocky surface by Kursed. Kursed rolled to the sides, and quickly grabbed the wolf claws; attaching them and retracted those outwards, she then flicked her right wrist, having the assassin's blade pop out.

"Time to finish you!" Alexia yelled loudly as she moved in, swinging her blades rapidly.

"_Funny, just what I was thinking_." They clashed once again, the dessert sands blowing ferociously across the rocky terrain. They encircled one another, struggling for supremacy. Kursed buckled her arms upwards, having Alexia's move up as well, she quickly swiped with her claws and knocked the blades out of her grasp, and fall downwards in the river of flames.

She swiped and made contact with Alexia's cheek with her claws, then followed through and slashed across her stomach with her assassin's blade. The weakened coyote let out a painful yelp as she was being diced up, she backed up a few feet; and buckled to one knee, covering her stomach wound. But Kursed didn't give her a chance to re-cooperate; she retraced her weapons and grabbed the vixen by her hair. She walked over to one of the stone walls; and slammed Alexia into it headfirst, shattering it completely; she would have fallen onto her front side. If Kursed had let her; still holding onto her hair.

"You have some hell to pay." Kursed whispered to the bloody coyote that was Alexia as she picked up her weakened body.

She moved onto the next wall, and smashed Alexia right through that one as well, Kursed was dragging her from wall to wall; smashing her headfirst in each and every one as she made her way to the end.

_Oh god that's brutal! Kursed, Hells Angel; is just playing around with Alexia now, smashing her face in on all the walls! _

_She's purely evil Gen, god; as if Alexia hasn't suffered enough this fight, both of them have___

Kursed had smashed Alexia through all the walls on one of the two sides of the battle arena. After she had smashed Alexia through the last one, she gently pushed her forward, where Alexia twirled around and fell onto her back; bloody and broken. Blood was running quite nicely down her face and muzzle, she was breathing heavy. She had practically no energy left, and was still being drained; where Kursed on the other side, had been rejuvenated quite well.

The final time notch came, and the device started to drain more energy, each of Alexia's and Kursed's beam swords appeared on their shoulders. Kursed looked to her shoulder, and grabbed the hilt of the blade; turning back to Alexia with an evil smile across her muzzle. She chuckled maniacally to herself, and thought of an idea. Kursed kneeled down to talk to the broken coyote.

"I hope you had fun while you were here, because it ends for you now."

Alexia didn't say anything as she kept her weakened stare onto Kursed, there was nothing she could do, she was far to weakened; all she was waiting for was her end. Kursed grabbed the hilt that was on Alexia's shoulder, and activated the blade, black in color surrounded by a white aurora; just as Kursed's was.

"Ohhhh, nice blade; I think I'll keep it." She retracted the blade, and put both hilts in one paw; she grabbed the hair on top of Alexia's head, and yanked her upwards in a standing position. She dragged her to the other side of the platform, where the other walls were.

_Wait, what's Kursed doing!?_

_Oh, don't tell me she's going to smash Alexia through all those walls now, somebody stop this carnage!_

_Sorry Gen, but that's the Death Tour for you, she can do whatever she wants to Alexia. _The announcers looked in horror to see what Kursed was doing.

Kursed had Alexia stand up against the wall, she then grabbed one of the hilts, and activated the blade. She held one of her arms against the wall, and jabbed it right through her arm, pinning her to the rocky surface. Alexia let out a loud and frightening scream of pain. With the feeling of her arm being impaled and pinned to the rocky wall. Kursed did the same with the second blade and drove it through her other arm. Tears were running down the sides of Alexia's cheek, along with blood; dripping onto the sandy floor. Blood soon flowed down both blades and created nice puddle, as if a small river. She cried violently, the pain was too much.

_Oh my god! The monster! Kursed has pinned Alexia to the rocky wall, with those god damn beam swords! _

But Kursed wasn't satisfied, she kept throwing punch after punch to the bloody face of Alexia. After she was done, she flicked her right wrist, and began weakening the base of the stone wall, carefully jabbing at the bottom where it was connected to the platform. She got up after she was done, and took a quick swipe at Alexia's chest. She held her head down, but wasn't dead just yet.

Kursed picked up her muzzle, and had her stare into her eyes. Alexia's face was stained with blood and tears, she met the horrifying gaze of Kursed's emerald eyes, peering down her soul, these were her final moments. She was crying softly to herself, while Kursed just smiled evilly to her work.

"It's over now." Kursed whispered to her victim. She grasped each hilt with a paw, and backed off a bit.

"Go to hell!" Kursed kicked Alexia's stomach hardly. The stone wall gave weigh, and began falling downwards; Kursed retracted both blades, and buckled to one knee as she watched Alexia plumaged into the fiery inferno below. A large spiral of fire rose high into the air, higher then Kursed and the platform were, shooting up from where Alexia's body had landed. Kursed had to shield her face from the intense heat.

Kursed began walking back towards the metallic path, slightly limping; that lead to where she came from, and to medical attention. Kursed's theme song began playing as the viewers watched, shocked, horrified; and excited all at the same time. Firion cracked a sly smile, while Fox exhaled gratefully; and Nemesis grunted angrily.

_Oh my god ladies in gentlemen! In my twenty years on ringside these fights, never have I seen a more bloodier battle, then the one we just saw tonight! _

_Kursed's future opponents will have to be careful about her, that is; if they live to fight on. _

_That's right Gen! Kursed just devastated Royalist Alexia. Her body has disintegrated into the Hellfire below; the river of flames had engulfed her! Ladies and gentlemen. You're winner, Hells Angel; Kursed! _

Fans everywhere had applauded and cheered loudly for the exciting and spine chilling match. The screen shifted to the two portraits of Kursed and Alexia. A red X went onto Alexia's, while Kursed moved forward.

_That's the end of the road for Alexia, a shame; she proved to be a good fighter. But she ran into a bump on the road, that bump is Kursed. _

_That's right Harvey, Kursed moves on to the next round. Royalists beware, this pretty vixen is a career ender, and ends them in painful ways. Until next time here, on the Royal Death Tour. Gen and Harvey, signing out! _

Kursed was transported back to the terminal after seeing medical attention. They cleaned her up and sealed her wounds as best as they could. She walked out, towards Fox, until she buckled to one knee; and then to her stomach.

"Kursed!" Fox talked aloud, and ran to her side, she was still conscious, but her body had gone through so much; she was very weak.

"That was a hell of fight you had Kursed, take it easy why don't you." Firion talked behind them, Fox picked Kursed up in his arms, and turned to face Firion.

"Take care of her McCloud; it seems to me, that's what she wants." He turned his back to them; Fox looked over to Kursed; who only kept a simple gaze onto the larger vulpine who was holding her. Fox began walking towards their room, speaking gently to the weakened vixen.

"That was a hell of a fight, take it easy on yourself." She buried her muzzle into his chest, and closed her eyes, exhaling quietly.

"Okay." Fox carried her all the way to their room, she would need a lot of help after this fight, and Fox was going to be there for her. He had agreed within his mind, Kursed had been reading his thoughts.

"Thank you." Her words stunned Fox and he stopped in his trace; looking strangely to the vixen in his arms. Did she really just know what he was saying? Or was she thanking him for his support? He began his pace once again, towards their quarters, and to a shower that Kursed needed badly.

"Anytime." He whispered quietly to her, Kursed closed her eyes, and fell into a gentle sleep.

_Wow! Lol a bloody chapter I think? Damn…Hope it wasn't to bad =X Sorry if those random italic lines confused you. That's supposed to be the announcers talking about the fight at hand! Thanks :D _


	9. Far From Freedom

Kursed had a hard time sleeping that night that followed her match with Alexia. Her body not only ached, but was in pain; she had been cut and bruised in many various spots all across her body. Fox had tried to help her feel as comfortable as she could, but she had to recover fast, her next match was coming up. But at least, it would be in a couple of days, after the preliminary rounds of the tournament, a major percentage would be _eliminated_; but many more matches would still remain. Still, Kursed, along with all other competitors; would have one last match, before getting into a more competitive aspect of the tournament.

Kursed was told to relax; and take it easy; her wounds would take time to heal. Besides, the tournament was on pause as it is. Nemesis always gave the fighters that were still left in the first brackets to relax, sense more pressure was put on them for going into fighting first. Kursed was resting on her bed in Fox and she's shared room. She had just gotten out of a morning shower on the station, Fox had been taking care of her, she was so sore to even move, and caused her minor pain whenever she stretched a tender spot.

Kursed quickly covered herself, her body slightly revealed; only wearing her undergarments. When the door that lead to Fox's part of the room opened up; and out came Fox, having a tray within his grasp. He walked up to her, and gently set it in front of her.

"Here, eat up." She looked down to the tray, then back up to his emerald eyes; with a slight smile across her muzzle.

"Thanks." She rested the blanket onto her lap, and opened up onto the tray. Fox took a seat at a coffee table in their room, and watched the view screen; they were interviewing some of the other contestants as Fox tuned in. A feline reporter was interviewing another crowd favorite of the Royalists.

_I'm here with Royalist 995-Lyrik, of the 2__nd__ bracket division. So tell me Lyrik, you've already seen many of the matches that you will be competing in very soon, you've already had you're first match; an impressive win over Royalist 222-Ramn. So, how did you face against him? What did you think of that match? And the many matches to come? _

The feline asked the tall dark brown furred vulpine. As he spoke into her microphone.

"It wasn't too bad; obviously Ramn doesn't think the same, but yea. It was a good win, and obviously; I hope to have more in the near future."

_I see, like I said you've already seen a lot of the talent in this tournament. Who are some other Royalists you'll have to watch out for in the future? As all division winners are put together? Especially in the Battle Royal match later in the season. _

"Um, Mauradin definitely, he's a tough guy; I've actually spoken to him, nice guy to. Obviously I plan to make it that far, Mauradin's a nice guy, but I'll have to be taking him down. Keira is another one, she doesn't look tough; but she's fast and deadly, if I ever get paired against her, she's definitely one I'll have to watch. There's so many other's also."

_Al right then, who; in you're opinion. Is the toughest fighter in this tournament? Or who do you think you need to have you're set focus set on? _Lyrik didn't speak for a few moments, breathing deeply; when he spoke into the mike, it almost seemed as he was afraid to speak, afraid of stating out the individual.

"I'd _have_ to say Kursed, Hell's Angel. She's very attractive, that's for sure." He had a small chuckle, and then gave a serious look into the camera. "But she's deadly, twisted; it's kind of scary, to see a girl who looks so nice, be so black hearted. She definitely has the passion to win this thing, as do all the fighter's. But she definitely stands out; she's the one I'm mainly worried on."

_Thank you for you're time Lyrik, and good luck in your future matches._

"Thanks, I appreciate it." The feline reporter looked into the camera. _Let's move on and take it down to the battle dome entrance. _The camera changed to a reporter, standing in front of a black furred vulpine, standing out as an individual, with many fans cheering in the background.

_Thanks Kitty. Standing behind me is Tyranny. (It's pronounced like Tier and Any or Ne. Whatever xD) The champion from last years champion, and is a VIP in this year's tournament. Tyranny, you've been in these matches before, you've won a tournament; you know this entire experience. What do you think of the Royalists this year?_

"These royalists are strong, tough, and eager for blood. They have the will to fight this through and live, as I did; and that's why I'm still here today. They're good, but none of them are as good as I was a year ago."

_Bold statement champ. Who do you think, is going to be the winner at the end of this year?_

"I think Keira or Mauradin will be one of the winners at the end of this, out of everybody I've seen so far. Even though there is many more to go, and many more to fall; those two have shown the most pride and enthusiasm, that's needed to survive this tournament."

_Interesting, because most fans don't see it that way. Most fans think that Royalist 666-Kursed, known as Hells Angel. Is going to win at the end of this year, what is you're response to that thought? _

"_I don't think so._ Sure, Kursed is tough; but there are plenty of other fighters. She's strong, and most of all, crazed for blood, but in the end; I think she's going to fall. Just watch and see for yourself. My prediction is, she's going to go down."

_Only time will tell, thank you for you're time Tyranny. Now, let's go down to Gen and Harvey, as two more Royalists battle it out!_ Fox lost interest right there; he turned around to look at Kursed; to see a stunned and insulted reaction on her muzzle.

"There a problem?" Fox asked sarcastically, Kursed only shot him an evil glare.

"Glad you know how to use sarcasm. They think I won't win this thing? Think again, I will, and _I'll enjoy every victim in the way_."

"Sounds a little dark for you, doesn't it? That doesn't sound like the vixen I was talking to on my ship." Fox got up from his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, Kursed only gave him another strange look, she set her tray aside. Kursed lay down onto her bed, and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"That was different, these people threaten my life; my existence, it's either me or them, and I choose me." Fox only showed her a sly look, he walked up to her bedside, Kursed raised an eyebrow; wondering what he was up to. He fluffed her pillows a bit, and raised the blanket over her body, kneeling down to her height level.

"With that attitude, you'll make it. Just keep strong." They shared small smiles.

"Hey." She asked him nicely.

"What is it?"

"Could you come, a little closer please? Sorry, I still feel a little weak." Fox slowly got closer to her, wondering what she needed.

"Yea, what's wrong?" His face was only inches away from hers. She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. "Do you need something?" She reopened her gaze, and pulled him closer to her. She planted her warm lips onto his, where they shared a warm kiss. Fox should have pulled back, but stayed and let the vixen have her fun; it was a nice moment for him as well. Kursed needed some type of motivation, some happiness. She was constantly fighting for her life, one little kiss of bliss; would do wonders for her.

After a moment, she pulled away, and showed him a warming smile; as he did for her.

"Thanks for, believing in me; and taking care of me as well." He didn't speak for a moment; he just stood back up, and put his paws into his pockets.

"No problem." He took a seat by her bedside, slowly reaching for her paw, and wrapped around her's with his own. He exhaled, and strayed his eyes away. Their eyes switched towards the door once it bursted open, immediately many reporters and camera men came close to the bedside, asking many questions to Kursed. She sat up in her bed, raising the covers, Fox got in front of the cameras to try and push them away.

"_Ms. Kursed, if we could have a moment for some quick questions please. What do you_ _think of Tyranny's message to you? Any thoughts at all?"_ The feline reporter held the mike up to Kursed, wanting an answer, after a moment; she finally spoke, with a menacing tone.

"Tyranny doesn't think I can win this? Well I'm out to prove him wrong, I'm out here to show him; and all the other Royalists, that I'm the only one here who won't be leaving this place in a body bag."

"_Ms. Kursed."_ Another reporter asked. _"Why are you so cruel in you're matches with_ _your opponents? Such as the fight with Royalist Alexia. Let's take a look at that footage."_ They played the footage of when Kursed was stabbing Alexia with the beam swords, and then switched to her bashing Alexia's head through all the walls. "Why are you so cruel to you're opponents?"

"I'm cruel, because, this game is cruel. This game is sickening; I sent a message to all of my future opponents. You might as well give up now, and spare yourself some extra pain. Because I intend to win, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I leave this place alive."

"_Kursed, you have taken the ring name of; Hells Angel. Who gave you that nick name? And why?" _

"It was never really explained to me, but I think my manager; Firion, gave it to the reporters to call me by. They gave it to me because of my cold personality, and hellish ways of fighting my opponents, where the _Hell's_ part comes from. Then the other part is because of my looks I suppose, the beauty of an _Angel_ as Nemesis said. Thus, becoming Hells Angel."

"_Royalist, who do you think is you're main competition in this tournament?"_

"Keira is going to be my main opponent, I already know this."

"_One last question, what is you're relationship with Fox McCloud? Bounty hunter and former leader of the Star Fox squadron? It seems he's more to you; then just you're body guard." _

"That's none of you're, or anyone else's business. End of discussion, now get the hell out of my room."

Kursed didn't rely on Fox, she got out of bed herself, and began pushing them out the door, and closed it behind her, sliding down to the bottom. She tried to get back on her feet, but felt a sharp pain; and crumbled back into a sitting position. Fox walked up to her, and carefully cradled her in his arms; Kursed wrapping her arms around his neck for support. Fox chuckled lightly to himself.

"Well, at least you stood up for yourself."

"Well, you weren't going to do it." Fox gave her an annoyed look, which she lightly kissed his cheek in return. He gently laid her back down, and pulled the blankets back up to her. She took a relaxing position underneath the blankets, while Fox took his sitting position for a moment, studying her almost.

"What is it?" She asked him, Fox was lost in his thoughts, but shaked it off. He stood up, planting a small kiss onto her forehead.

"Nothing, you better get some sleep. I'll wake you up later if you want to go out for dinner or so." Fox left and headed into his own room, leaving Kursed in a daze. She tried to reach out with her mind, but her pain and the ache from her body stunned her telekinetic powers, thus not letting her intrude on Fox's mind. She decided it was best to forget about him for now, and try to get a few relaxing hours of sleep.

X

Kursed awoken slowly, after many hours of sleep; it did wonders for her and her achy body and mind. She slowly sat up, but slightly leaning back; her body still hurting from the wound she had received in the fight. She looked around to see no one in sight. She got up, and walked over to Fox's door, which was still closed. She knocked on it, trying to call out to him.

"Fox?" She got an answer right away.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'll be out in a moment." Kursed could hear the sound of Fox fiddling in his room, putting something away or so. She backed away and ran as fast as her tired body would let her back to her bed side. She got in and under the blankets right as Fox came out the door, he looked over to her bed; and saw the tired vixen.

"How was your nap?"

"It was pretty good to tell the truth, I feel more at ease now." He took a seat near her bed side.

"That's good, glad to hear it." She reached for his paw, and gave him a warm smile when she wrapped her's around his own.

"Thanks, ready for dinner?"

"Sure, go ahead and get ready." Kursed got out of bed, and headed out to get ready; slowly but steadily. Taking a nice relaxing; warm shower and putting on clean clothing. She tied her hair into a high pony tail, and studied her figure in the mirror. She wanted to look appealing to the crowd, but mainly to Fox. She heard a sharp whistle as she was studying her own figure, and turned to see a big smirk on Fox's muzzle.

"Not to bad." She just showed him an annoyed look, and rolled her eyes. She did want to look good, but not to such an…intimate level.

"Hey, relax. I'm just playing around with ya."

"I know, all in good fun I suppose." They shared a small laugh; Fox started walking forward towards the front door, while Kursed grabbed her jacket and followed somewhat quickly behind Fox. They were just having a slow stroll out on the station, keeping their hands to themselves. Kursed kept to herself for a while, but noticed she and Fox were still receiving weird stares from all the other competitors. She exchanged gazes with all the other fighters, telling them to mind their own business.

She looked over to Fox, who wasn't even paying attention, that or he just didn't care. She grabbed his arm with both of hers, and pulled Fox close to her. People thought their was more to them then what she was letting on, so she just went with it. Besides, it's what she _truly_ wanted deep down inside, so it was a win-win situation. Fox stopped and looked down to the blue vixen, and her sly smile, giving her one back. They continued to a bar and grill for dinner.

They sat down and a waitress took their orders, and brought a couple rounds as well. Fox took a look around the bar, and finally noticed he was getting strange stares from everyone else.

"What's their problem?" he asked arrogantly. Kursed only giggled in response.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe their _jealous_?" They shared a small laugh, as their drinks came. Along with their meals.

"It's a possibility." They ate their meals in piece. After a while, Firion came into the bar, holding a folder and walked up to their table.

"Kursed, I've been looking for you." He laid the folder onto the table; Kursed switched her attention to Firion as she swallowed her current bite.

"Oh yea? Why's that?"

"Check out the leader boards." Kursed wiped off her fingers, and picked up the folders. She scanned through it, the top 20 fighters so far within the Death Tour. She looked for her own score, and noticed she was 6th so far.

"6th, that good?" She turned to Firion, who had a small smirk onto his muzzle.

"It's very good, considering you've only had two matches so far."

"Glad to know." They shared a small laugh. Firion called out to the waitress, and told her to bring him a cold drink.

"So Kursed, your next match is within a couple of days. Fighting over the Oceans of Krew." Kursed growled angrily quietly to herself, just how many matches did she have to fight?

"How many matches is their? And how many different battle arenas?" Firion looked back to her, resting his arms onto the table.

"The number of matches are different every year, depends on how many people survive in the mastery trials. As far as battle arenas? Quite a bit as well." He unwrapped his fingers one by one as he counted them all out.

"There is the Oceans of Krew."

"The Sands of Damas."

"The Forests of Golbez."

"Royalist Battle Chamber."

"The Sewers of Kew."

"The Stars of Cosmos."

"And for main events. The Battle Royale Omega Dome and the Elimination Chamber."

It sounded as though Kursed had just started in her fights, having only foughten in two of those arenas. She would take on many more opponents before she would win her freedom. Firion got up, departing from the foxy couple, turning back to say one last word as he got his drink from the waitress.

"So, get ready to have _fun_ Kursed. You've got a long ways to go." He let out a loud laugh as he exited the bar and grill, leaving Fox and Kursed in his wake. Kursed rage boiled up, she knew this was far from over; she was far from being free.

_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been putting to many chapters up recently, school has just been keeping me down. I'll try and get some in this weekend. Sorry about kind of leaving __One Last Fight__ of where it is at the moment, that's my main focus this weekend, is continuing One Last Fight. I just like this story more, and so did a lot of the viewers ^^ _

_Theme songs in the future: I know, and I'm sure a lot of you do also. That the theme songs that I'm matching up with my fighters, are indeed, theme songs from wrestling. You may ask why? Because the theme songs of real life wrestlers; work really well for characters in this story, why? Because there set up the same way, that's what theme songs are for! To introduce fighters and cheer them on as they win matches! So yea, when I introduce theme songs in the future for my major fighters, it's probably going to be a wrestlers theme or so, cause there so badass! _

_So yea, that's me, how are you guys? Lol, see ya soon. I'll have more chapters up this weekend. ^^ _


	10. A Dream Worth Dying For

Krystal had just awakened from a blissful sleep, stretching and yawning happily. She jumped out of bed happily, heading towards the bathroom for a morning shower. Her tired body needed a nice steamy shower; to be rejuvenated and ready for the morning. When she finished she got out quickly; wrapping herself within her pure white towel, until her lover and husband came into the picture.

"Krystal? Sweetie you in here?" She smiled happily to herself, as Fox walked slowly over to her, exchanging sweet kisses.

"Morning, up so early?"

"Yea, had a busy morning you know. Will you be ready soon?" he asked her nicely, she loved that about Fox; though he could be shy at times. He was always quite the gentlemen, treating ladies as they should be treated, like goddesses.

"Yes, I believe so." He smiled sweetly to her, as she did to him. Fox then walked up and planted a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"Alright then, I'll be downstairs." He walked out of their shared room, as Krystal continued getting ready. She brushed her teeth, and threw on a nice attire that Fox had gotten her, when she first came to Corneria and to the Star Fox team. She went out of her bedroom door, and hummed happily as she went down the staircase. Her good mood was brought to a halt when she got to the bottom of the stairs; the sound of glass shattering came from the direction of the kitchen.

Krystal let out a small gasp quietly to herself, and waited for something to happen, some sound of reassure ness, but one never came.

"Fox?" Krystal called out to him, but he never replied. "Fox honey? Is everything alright?" Krystal slowly walked over to the kitchen entrance, the sound of ornaments breaking continued so, and slightly threw her off with a small intake of fear. She reached the kitchen entrance, only to discover no one in sight.

"Fox? Please, this isn't funny." She talked quietly to herself; suddenly Fox was thrown across the kitchen wall from the opposite entrance. Krystal looked up in horror to the bloody and broken body that was her lover. He panted heavily, taking a beating from something, _someone_.

"Fox!" Krystal called out to him, and quickly ran over to help; only to be stopped and pinned to the refrigerator by a capturing net. She tried to break free from the green illuminated wires, but she was pinned down, the figure of a vixen; nearly identical to Krystal came in through the opposite entrance, carrying the firing net; an evil smile across her muzzle.

The mysterious woman looked from Krystal, then to Fox lying on the ground. She relayed her capturing net onto her harness, flicked her right wrist, launching a sly blade. Fox lazily got to his feet, growling angrily with his attacker, as she let out a low cackle. He charged her, throwing quick punches, only to be avoided. His attacker grabbed his left fist, and had it cross downwards, being in a helpless position. The attacker backhanded him with her right paw, Fox being cut slightly by the sharp blade. A large amount of blood splattered across the kitchen wall away from them.

Fox neither fell to the ground, nor kept his original position, he huddled weakly, bleeding quite nicely from his slash mark and cuts across his body. The attacker let his crippled body fall to the ground below her, breathing heavily as he struggled to keep himself from collapsing completely.

"Get away from him!" Krystal called out to the attacker, tears dripping down her muzzle. She struggled harder to break free from the wires, but just couldn't. The vixen looked over to her, not smiling, but not frowning either; just keeping her simple look, and let out a sly smile moments later. She picked up the broken Fox that lay on the ground, and threw him across the top of one of the counters; He slid all the way across the counter, and landed just below where Krystal was being pinned.

The attacker quickly got on top of Fox, choking him with a single paw. She took a readied position with her assassin's blade, ready to strike and end Fox.

"Leave him alone!" Krystal yelled out to the vixen attacker, who looked up to her with a questioned look about her face.

"Why?" The sudden question threw Krystal off guard; suddenly the area around them went completely black, as if standing in a void of space. Krystal looked over to the various flashes of her memory that opened up around them. They were all horrible memories, of what Fox had done to her, by kicking her off the team, and the memories that ran through her mind of how she joined up with Star Wolf, and later tricked Fox into defeating the guardian.

"Don't you want you're _pain_ to _end_? The pain to _vanish forever_? Do you not wish to be _freed_ from this _sorrow_ and _guilt_?" Krystal quietly cried to herself as the terrible and regretful memories flashed around them. She looked up to her attacker, only to see an evil smirk.

"That's what I thought." She looked away from Krystal, and back downwards to Fox. She raised up her arm, ready to end him.

"No, I don't care anymore. Just please, let him go." She was practically begging the attacker, soon to be the killer.

"Why? By killing him, you will be forever freed from you're burden." She raised her arm; ready to end the broken vulpine below her, he looked up in horror as the blade quickly descended towards him, letting out a scream of horror. Blood splattered everywhere, even on Krystal herself, she cried violently, looking at the carnage that took place right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

The mysterious attacker vanished, along with Krystal's bindings. She quickly ran to the side of Fox, who now laid dead onto the blackened floor. Krystal buckled with emotion, violently sobbing as she cradled Fox's boy with her arms. She played around with the white flock of hair on top of his head, wanting this to all go away; that Fox would awaken within her arms, but sadly; it never happened.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing when the sound of a gun charging entered the area, she looked up; Fox still in her arms. To see the killer, pointing a blaster right at her fore head. Krystal could have done something, anything to stop her fate from coming. But she didn't bother; there was nothing left to live for in this world, the only man that ever showed her a home, a family, and love. Was now gone forever, vanished from this world.

"_Enjoy you're despair_." The shot fired, and Krystal emerged dead onto the darkened floor, joining her loved one.

X

Kursed quickly sat up within her large bed, letting out a loud scream of fear. She looked around the darkened room, silently crying to herself, to discover it was nothing but a dream, a horrible; hellish dream. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. Her attention immediately turned to her right, as the door that led to Fox's room was kicked open, revealing Fox, dressed in a black tank top and boxers. He pointed the blaster he was carrying in many various locations, trying to pin point out the danger, only to discover there was none.

He looked over to the vixen wrapped around the blankets of her bed with a worried look. He lowered his blaster and slowly walked over to her bedside, taking a seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, though she didn't answer him right away, that was one of the worst nightmares she had ever seen. She continued crying silently to herself, as she spoke weakly to the larger vulpine.

"Just, a horrible, nightmare." She was trying to choke back her tears. Fox laid the blaster near his side, and got closer to Kursed. She rested her head onto his shoulder, as he cradled his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She silently sobbed on his shoulder; Fox shifted his other arm onto her backside, trying to calm her down; as if caring for an infant. He spoke quietly to her, as gently as he could, back from the days within the Star Fox team.

"Sshhh. Calm down, it was just a bad dream." It worked, and Kursed began to calm down, taking in quieter breathes. "Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm around." Kursed stopped her crying, and breathed in happily, knowing that Fox was meaning his words. She wrapped her arms around Fox, to complete the picture, her head still resting onto his shoulder. Fox let a warm smile flow across his muzzle, as Kursed had indeed calmed down, and was feeling better again.

"There, feel better now?" He asked her, still hugging with each other.

"Yes." She paused, as they broke off, Fox held her paws within his own; she smiled nicely to him, a few tears still in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you."

"No worries." He wiped away a tear that was flowing down her muzzle, and flicked it off. He had her lay back down, and draped the covers over her body. He stood back up, but bent over and planted a loving kiss onto her forehead. "It was just a dream, now. Go back to bed and get some rest."

He turned away from her and grabbed his blaster, walking back over to his respective room, and closing the door. Kursed breathed in deeply, and letting her breath out slowly, trying to relax her body to be able to fall asleep. After a while it didn't work, she then tried another method. She thought of happier thoughts, the thought of Fox watching over her, as if a guardian. Rested her weary mind, and she fell into a happy slumber.

X

Kursed awakened many hours later, feeling a bit more at ease, awakening to the illuminated lights above her. She quickly hid her face underneath her covers, the lights being too much for her sensitive eyes at the moment. She threw them downwards, her eyes still closed for a moment, trying to slowly adjust to the sudden light. After a brief moment, she opened up her emerald gaze, and looked around the enlightened room.

Fox entered a moment later, still in his same attire from last night, he walked over to Kursed lying in the bed.

"Feel better now?" She looked up to his warm smile, as she gave him one of the same.

"Yea, I do. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Fox took a seat near her bedside, as she sat up next to him. She reached for his paw and grabbed it with her own. He cocked an eyebrow, along with a sly smile. She breathed happily as Fox wrapped his paw around her own, squeezing it gently, as Kursed gave it a gentle squeeze back. So many thoughts ran through Fox's head. He was supposed to be _strictly_ just Kursed's bodyguard. Their relationship, strictly professional.

But, he simply couldn't help it. Kursed was different from anyone else that much he could tell. She seemed too familiar, for some reason. But then again, so different, so foreign, as if she didn't even belong in this world. So many thoughts raced through his mind, if she were to ever be free. If he could help her somehow or if he was just setting himself up for another tragic fall. He figured, he might as well enjoy her company, and the good feeling she was bringing into him, she could very well perish; leaving another hole in his heart.

But Fox strongly believed that Kursed was indeed on the road to victory, to her freedom. Maybe, just maybe…they could be together he thought. But then again, he knew nothing about Kursed; he couldn't really trust his life with a complete stranger, could he? He was so lost in his thoughts, before he knew it; the cute vixen wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a gentle hug.

He slowly finished the gesture, wrapping his arm around the happy Kursed. He was suddenly brought to a halt, as Kursed whispered into his ear; surprisingly to him.

"Thank's for believing in me, I promise; I'll always be with you." They broke it up, as Fox gently laid his lips onto hers, they fell back onto the bedside, never leaving contact with one another. He truly believed in Kursed's words, that she would make it through the tough trials ahead of her, including the match she would soon come fight in the next day.

He took his lips off of hers, and looked into her emerald eyes; still lying on top of the smaller vixen. She looked upwards into his own, a happy moment for the foxy couple.

"I know you will." He got up from on top of her, and started walking back to his own room. Getting ready for the day, leaving Kursed alone, to think things over. She sat back up, her paws resting within her lap as she sat on the bed. Kursed was a little saddened, she hadn't really expected _more_ from Fox, but at least hoped that Fox would see through what was happening between them.

But, she wasn't about to lose hope. Fox was not only warming up to her, but seemed to enjoy her company rather well; and it seemed as though they would be together, that is. If Kursed ever got out of this hell hole of a game. She held her head up high, looking past the lights above, and through the clear ceiling; out towards the darkness of space. She knew now, she had more to fight for then just her freedom. Now, she was fighting for the love, and the chance to be with Fox someday. Their first try ended in failure, but this next one that was awakening.

Kursed, wouldn't, couldn't, and shouldn't. Let it pass up, this time, she'll set things straight. This dream was unlikely, but it was a dream _worth dying for_.

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so late. I actually had it done, I just never got the chance to submit it, I had a really busy weekend, saw Zombieland, which is hilarious xD And had a game night at my place on Saturday, I won lots of monies! :D And a really busy Sunday, so yea, sorry I never posted it. Here it is now though ^^_

_Have fun, always Zythxx. _


	11. The Truth Hurts

Fox just sat on the bed concealed within his room that of the complex he and Kursed both shared. He felt down, gloomy; saddened, all of these and more. But what he felt most of all, was _guilty_. Within his grasp, was a small picture; in mint condition, as Fox had always kept it. It was a picture, of just him and Krystal. Peppy had taken it, right when she had joined the team, the night she joined the team. They were out camping that night.

The darkened forest lightens by the night stars and the full moon of that night was behind the foxy couple. Fox's arm was draped over her shoulders, her grasp around his waist. Krystal had gotten onto her toes and planted a small kiss onto Fox's cheek, him blushing slightly towards the cute move of Krystal. Fox had kept this picture of them ever since, he held onto it tightly; not letting it slip away, the only remnant he had left of Krystal, was this small photo.

He came back to this picture, it reminded him that Krystal was still out there somewhere, or at least he had hoped. He often came back to this picture, and always cursed himself as he did so. Krystal was old news, no matter how much he may have wanted to be with her, to find her. Fox let out an enraged grunt, and tossed the picture aside on the bed, as he got onto his feet from his sitting position. He was about to walk away, leaving the picture where it was positioned.

But he walked back, and picked up the picture again, and locked his gaze on the small photo; holding it with one paw. He opened up the dresser drawer that was placed near his bedside with his free paw, and carefully laid the picture down within it. He closed the drawer shut, as if closing Krystal out of his life, trying to move on. But it was just too hard, too painful. Krystal was gone. There was no point mopping about her, because he would most likely never find her again; he had to get on with his life, and he thought he had just found a way to do so.

His new hope was named _Kursed_. She was almost exactly like Krystal, in looks at least. But Kursed was stronger, stronger then Krystal could ever become. She was cold, crude, and most important; _crazed_. She didn't need anyone, or anything. She could handle herself, never needing the aid of other's, just as Fox's past team constantly needed help, even when he was in his own predicament.

But he couldn't have attachments, with anyone; even Kursed. Though it had been difficult not to, it seemed as though she was very interested in Fox, for one reason or another. It was strange, for being a bounty hunter; Kursed was a much opened up person. There were many, _significant similarities_ between the bounty hunter, and Krystal. As though they could be related, or maybe… Fox stopped dead in his tracks, just right in front of the door that would lead into Kursed's section of the complex.

_Could she be…No, that could never be it._ He stopped his thinking, and walked into Kursed's section of the room, she was no where in sight. He looked around the room for her, until he heard the sound of the shower running. He started making his way to the front door, until Kursed had opened up the bathroom door, covering her body with the pure white towel She looked over to him as he was about to open it up.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a curious tone, Fox was supposed to be watching her at all times. That meant if Fox was to go somewhere, or Kursed herself, they would have to be around one another. Fox didn't turn to look at her, figuring she was still a bit soaked, and not dressed. He replied to her question.

"Just out for some air, maybe a drink or two, and think thing's over." He opened up the door and quickly departed, leaving Kursed in a dazed. Fox was acting strange, as though off focus, from something. Kursed decided to investigate, just to see what Fox was thinking about. Without dressing herself, she walked over to the doorway that would lead her down to Fox's room.

She approached the door, reaching for the metallic handle, but as her paw neared it; she started to back down.

_Maybe I shouldn't intrude; these are his personal quarters anyway. _She thought about it for a moment, but came to the conclusion that she wanted to know what the orange vulpine was phased from. _Then again, what he doesn't know; won't hurt him. Or me. _

She opened the door that revealed a darkened hallway, a little on the spooky side. She held her towel that encased her body tightly, not wanting it to slip. She walked down the darkened hallway, at she came to the end; the door that would lead to Fox's room came into focus. She opened it up, and Fox's room was revealed, practically the same as Kursed's. Large in size, having all the utensils and living extensions as Kursed had, his own shower and bathroom.

His room was kept neat and tidy, though Fox didn't have much to unpack as it is. She walked over to his closet, first tightening her towel so it would stay up on itself, giving her a free paw. She opened it up widely, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but discovered nothing. After closing it, she made her way to the coffee table, to discover many documents laid out across the table. She quickly scanned through most of them, nothing interesting, mainly just expenses and bounty hunter official documents.

She walked over to his bedside, nothing out of the ordinary as well. His bed was made neatly, and nothing was laid out across the nightstands that were placed on the sides of his bed. She walked over to the dresser and opened up the drawer, her eyes shot wide as it revealed the picture. She let out a small gasp of shock, and gently picked up the photo within her grasp. She studied the happy moment that she and Fox shared that evening, she imagined that moment; and thought back to happier times.

X

Krystal was walking up to the vulpine, who was sitting gently on a large rock, hovered up above a small river. You could place your feet directly into the cool flowing water, and take in it's essence of happiness. It was later not quite night time, the sun about to set; the team was doing their own things. As they were gathered around the campfire, Fox was away from the rest, on the outskirts of the small camp, his figure barely lit by the inflamed wood.

"Fox." She called out gently toward him, standing just a few feet away from the larger vulpine. He turned his head at the sound of his name being called out. He let out a warming smile as he noticed Krystal standing directly behind him.

"Oh, hello Krystal. Is there something you need?"

"No, not really. Just wondering what you were up to out here by yourself." Fox let out a happy breath, followed by a small yawn, stretching his muscles as he replied back to the blue vixen.

"I'm just thinking to myself really, a little tired."

"Oh, that's nice I suppose." Fox was a little shocked by Krystal's next statement, as she let it out quietly, a little nervous. "Do you, mind if I join you?" He blinked rapidly at the sudden question, and gave the vixen a wondering expression; she had her paws behind her back, playing with the ground beneath her in the primitive sandals. But of course, Fox wasn't going to turn her down, he gave her a beckoning hand signal and scooted over. Krystal took a seat right next to Fox on the large rock, there paws just a mere few inches apart.

They didn't really talk to one another, staring in opposite directions. They were trying to make it work in some way, start a conversation. Krystal stared at the small flowing river beneath them, it looked so inviting, so comfortable. She took off her sandals and placed them behind her, and gently laid her feet into the cool water. It only reached up to her ankles, it was a tad bit cold at first, but after a moment; she adjusted to it. It was quite refreshing after a days worth of hiking.

Fox looked to her happy expression with a sly smile; she took a hold of his arm, and pulled him a bit closer.

"Oh come on, it feels great." Fox hesitated for a moment, but then decided to follow the vixens act. He began untying his shoes and took off his socks and placed them to his side, and dipped his feet into the flowing river. He took in a cold feeling as the sensation flowed upwards into his body, but it was indeed quite refreshing. They sat there, the sun setting behind them, near one another in this quiet environment.

Krystal began getting cute, and was kicking the water around with her feet. Having some gentle fun, Fox soon followed them and soon they were having a little splashing contest. At first, they were just seeing who could splash across the farthest, but then Krystal decided to have a little fun with Fox. She kicked up a healthy splash right in his direction, most of it landing on his pants and shirt, some splashing in his face.

He stopped kicking and blinked randomly, the water dripping off the sides of his face. He looked over to Krystal with an annoyed expression, raising an eyebrow as she smiled cutely to him.

"Oh it's all in good fun." She talked to him sweetly, she was about to look back down to the river, until Fox kicked up a healthy splash in her face as well. She shook her head rapidly, taking it what happened. Her outfit was now totally damped, water dripping off the bangs of her hair.

"Yea, fun for me." Fox laughed to himself, only to receive another healthy splash a moment later, extinguishing his good mood. He splashed her back in response; they were soon having a small splash battle with their feet, completely soaking one another. A few minutes later, they stopped; ending the fight in a draw. They looked to each other with annoyed looks in their eyes. A moment later, their looks changed to happy smiles, and laughed in unison together.

They weren't really paying attention, but they were now much closer then they were just a few minutes ago, needing to get closer to splash one another better. They each looked down, to their paws just a mere inch away from touching. Fox looked away, slightly embarrassed, but Krystal wasn't about to let this moment pass up. She slowly drifted her paws over Fox's, making half a cupped grip, needing Fox to complete the cycle.

He looked down to Krystal's grip on his paw, and then back up to her steady face. Her expression, said so much to him, she was wanting Fox to edge further. After a moment's pause, he slowly completed the cycle, wrapping his fingers around her paw; looking up to her happy expression, slightly blushed with his own. They stayed that way for sometime, holding paws with one another, under the quickly diminishing sunlight.

Krystal rested her head onto the larger vulpine's shoulder, exhaling happily and closing her emerald gaze. Fox was a bit stunned, by Krystal's bold move. He thought about it, maybe Krystal was indeed the one for him. He manned up, he shouldn't have been ashamed or embarrassed to be with Krystal, that's what life is all about. To find the one that completes you makes you whole; and he believed he had just found her.

Fox sighed happily, he was happy that Krystal edged him to move forward, and figured they would become closer and closer together. Fox looked down to her; Krystal opened her eyes at the feeling of Fox's head stirring. She picked up her head off of Fox's shoulder. They started to slowly edge closer to one another, wanting to embrace in a sweet kiss. As they were doing so, Fox paused for a moment, looking downwards at their grip, Krystal wondering why he had paused.

But he picked up his head with a happy smile, and continued to edge forward as she did. They closed their eyes, just mere inches away from one another's lips. As they were about to touch, something happened. Krystal somehow lost her balance on the rock, probably due to the water making it slick. She fell into the river, letting out a loud yell as she was falling. She never let go of her grip on Fox's paw, and pulled him downwards into the river as well. A big splash dispersed in all directions as they clashed in the river, Fox was on his bottom, with his feet and paws planted on the rocks below the water.

He was now completely soaked, his fur matted down to his skin due to the water, a few droplets falling off his hair and face. Krystal landed right on top of him, spread out across his stomach. It took her a moment to realize what had just happened, and then realized what type of position she was in. She looked over to Fox's embarrassed blush, and quickly got off the top of him.

"Oh, s-sorry." She quietly let out under her breath. Looking down a little flustered, Fox just had a wide eyed expression; he never really did see Krystal embarrassed, because she never was. He let out a gentle laugh, as he got up onto his feet, standing in the river.

"It's alright. Let's go dry off." He picked up his socks and shoes, and beckoned Krystal to follow him. She grabbed her sandals and was quickly behind him, when they reached the fire; everyone was looking at them strangely.

"What happened to you two?" Falco asked so bluntly.

"We uh, fell into the river." Fox answered him slowly, scratching the back of his head. Falco knew of the _tension_ that was building up between them, and just let it go. He then got up from his position on the log, stretched a bit and headed for his tent.

"Well, I'm going to call it for the night; I'll see ya all in the morning." Everyone gave him a small goodnight, as he went into the tent. Slippy soon followed him, as well as Peppy, leaving Fox and Krystal by themselves. They weren't yet ready to call it for the night, the sun had just now gone down completely; and the area around them was dark.

They sat on the same log that was part of the chain surrounding the fire in the middle, but on opposite sides; both a little stunned of the _incident_ that occurred. A strong wind just blew across the area, and sent a chill of Fox's spine; still dressed in his damp clothing. But Krystal on the other hand, was shivering violently, her teeth chattering up a bit. Fox felt a little down, seeing Krystal a bit miserable wasn't a pleasant site. He then noticed the large blanked that was resting on the log to his side.

It was Fox's turn to be bold; he grabbed the blanket and unfolded it. He then stood up and walked over to Krystal's side, she looked up to him wondering what he was doing. He took a seat right next to her, not leaving hardly any room between them, and threw the blanket over their shoulders; wrapping themselves around with the warm blanket. After settling the blanket, he threw his arm over Krystal's shoulders, and brought her close to him.

When Fox saw Krystal's annoyed look, he began to panic; he sure didn't expect that of her.

"It's uh, a little chilly outside, don't you think?" he made up a quick excuse for getting a little _close_ to Krystal. He looked the other way, quickly trying to drop the subject, but his worried mood was ended when Krystal laid her head onto his shoulder yet again.

"Yea, it is. Thanks." She quietly told him, a small smile creep up her muzzle. He looked back to her, knowing she was just playing a little game with Fox. They stayed that way for a long time it seemed, not talking to one another; just resting near each other, under the warm blanket that brought them together. The area soon got pitch black, the sun had completely vanished now, and the only light outside was from the stars above and the full moon. Krystal slowly moved her arm and draped it across Fox's waist, urging them to get close once again.

They stayed together, their figures were still; as if statues carved out of marble. But after a while, it began to get late, and the fire was dimming down.

"Well, it's about time for bed, don't you think?" Fox asked Krystal, who let out a depressing sigh. She just gave him a small nod, and they stood up, but kept their hold on one another. Fox rolled up the blanket with one arm, as they walked over to their separate tents. He was about to let go of his grip on Krystal, but Krystal wouldn't budge her grip on him. He looked to her with a wondered expression.

"We never got to have our _special_ moment, this will have to do for now." Krystal got onto her toes and planted a gentle kiss onto Fox's cheek, him slightly blushing in response. Not a second later did a flash from in front of them appear, they turned to see Peppy, holding a camera; with a goofy smile.

"Oh, the memories to come." He stated proudly, Fox was about ready to run and chase him around for the camera, but Krystal wouldn't let him leave, he figured; it was best to just forget about it for now, he _would_ get that camera _eventually_. Krystal just thought about the small favor she did for Fox just now, and figured; it was the first big step on a long and happy relationship together.

X

Kursed snapped herself out of her dreaming trance, and looked to the picture with a saddened face. It was a shame things hadn't turned out the way she had hoped between her and Fox. She kept the picture within her grasp, and looked down into the opened drawer; a small black box was also in place, just to the right of where she found the picture. She opened it up, and saw; many more documents. She picked one up, and began reading the first few lines of the paper. She quickly realized, these weren't documents, they were letters….unmailed apology letters; to her.

She read the first few lines of it, Fox was practically pouring out his heart to her. She threw that one down, and picked up another one, starting off the same way. She read the first few lines of that one, and then quickly moved onto the next. She didn't bother to go through all of them; the box was literally filled with them. But she noticed that each letter started out the same way.

_I was wrong to not have faith in you, please forgive me._ Was how each and every letter started out. He had wanted to get back with Krystal; he wanted to find her; to be with her once again. No matter how much he denied it through his hard exterior, there was no hiding the truth now. Kursed let out a sad sigh, as she placed the letters back into the box, but she held onto the photo a bit longer, it was a happy memory relived.

Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly, to see Fox emerge from the hallway. He quickly looked up to her, eyes widened as he realized what she was doing, and what she was holding.

"Hey!" He ran to her side, she backed off away from the area, and had her back against the wall. Fox went through his letters, and neatly placed them into the box and closed the drawer, he looked to her, now frightened; and still holding his treasured photo. He walked up to her slowly, growling deeply, baring his fangs with anger for the smaller vixen.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her in the most threatening tone he could come up with. She began to breathe heavily, as Fox glared her down with an angered gaze. He looked down to the photo she held, and quickly snatched it out of her grasp.

"I don't go through your personal belongings." He turned his back on the vixen, and gently laid the photo into the drawer, and closed it shut.

"Is that Krystal?" she asked him, in a high pitched tone, fearing that something bad was about to happen. Fox quickly turned to face her, still wearing his angry expression as he answered her question.

"It _was_ her, she's a _monster_ now." But he forgot about Krystal for now, right now; his focus was on Kursed. He walked up to her again, her back still against the wall, but this time he walked up even closer then before. They were mere inches away from each other's faces, Fox's body was pressing up against hers. She breathed in quickly, wondering what he was about to do, because all he was doing was growling angrily at her. He quickly grabbed her arms, and pressed them roughly against the wall.

He pressed more of his bodyweight onto her, getting his face as close as he could, she needed to remember this message he was about to tell her. She looked away from him in fear and terror.

"I don't care if I'm _protecting _you or not. You go through my things again, and you _won't_ have another fight." He dropped his grip from the smaller vixen, leaving her crippled as she fell onto the ground, he walked away and out of his room, leaving Kursed to herself. She was still breathing heavy, a few tears starting to form in her eyes. But things could have been much worse; she got off easy this time. Next time, she wouldn't be so lucky.


	12. Vanish Under The Ocean

Kursed was impatiently waiting in her room for her upcoming match the next day; after the incident with her and Fox. He had begun to completely ignore her; acting now as if he was _just her _body guard, and nothing else. Though, there wasn't much preparation needed for this match, she had been told the rules by her opponent. Royalist 345 – Burst, a male raccoon who was a relatively nice guy; it was a shame it was Kursed before her.

X

Kursed was walking alone through the station of where the Royalists were being held. She headed towards the matching boards, trying to find her opponent and the conditions; never being told them. She looked around, noticing all the crowd favorites were some of the only ones still alive in this division bracket. Such as Keira, and Mauradin; as they kept eliminating opponent after opponent; just a Kursed would do. She eventually found her own portrait, matched up against a male raccoon; probably no older then his mid 20's.

She read out his number and name. "_Royalist 345 – Burst"_ and read the fight conditions and battle stage. She couldn't help but notice this time above the _conditions_, it read _Final Battle_.

Conditions

Rules: Vanishing Warfare

Weapons: Plasma Burn Lasers

Battle Arena: The Oceans of Krew

Special Reward: Opponent Falls Into The Vast Ocean

She didn't like reading those statements, plasma weapons were some of the strongest type of laser's out there, being shot head on could very well kill you sooner then later, damaging internal organs and skin; your fur getting muffled was the last thing you could worry about. As she was walking back to her room, she noticed her very same opponent sitting by himself, having what seemed to be his dinner or so. Kursed decided that she would eventually have to fight and confront him, might as well get to know him now; just as she did with Alexia.

The raccoon looked over to her as she was approaching him, Kursed invited herself and took a seat across from him, just staring him down; he set down the paper he was reading and his reading glasses; the only news it contained was those who has made it to the farthest and the strongest fighters out there.

"Why hello Miss Kursed, what can I do for you?" She was a bit surprised, most of the competitors would kill you just for looking at them funny, this man was different though. He was much more polite, and seemed intelligent; as if enough to be a great scientist or doctor. It was a shame that a man such as him was involved with something as cruel as the tournament. Kursed felt, there was no reason to act hostile to her opponent; she could have a nice and civilized chat for once. She un whined, and laid back into her seat; just as he was.

"Oh, thank you Burst. You're much kinder then I thought you to be." She earned a playful smile from the larger raccoon.

"Well, I'm _obviously not as kind_ in the arena then I am out here, but when it's time to relax, I don't see why you need to act hostile and vile. But what can I do for you Kursed?"

"I was hoping, you could tell me how these matches work, no one has really explained to me every fight, and the special conditions of the fighting rules and the battle arena itself." Kursed admitted she knew almost nothing of their fight, just that it had something to do with _plasma_ weapons. He sat up in his chair, and called for a waitress to bring him another coffee.

"Well I would be happy to explain it to you Kursed. Tell me first, have you foughten in any of the arena's that are suspended in the air so far?"

"Yes I've foughten in the Sands of Damas."

"Well the battle arena is practically the same scenario. Were going to be hundreds of feet in the air, though instead of being in a sandstorm, as you imagined were going to be in the middle of a rough ocean. Also instead of the platform being made up of stone, this platform is a combination of chain mail and steel. The vast majority of the platform is chain mail, while each corner and the center is made up of steel." He gave Kursed a moment to soak all this new information up.

"I see, now what does that mean exactly by _Vanishing Warfare_?"

"Well if you've foughten in Damas, that means you must have had the _Soul Crusher_ rules. Where you start with nothing and gain weapons overtime, this match it's the opposite. You start with all the weapons they provide us in the beginning, and as time goes by they _vanish_ so to speak; resulting in it being a fist fight."

"Makes sense, now what does it mean exactly when the weapons _plasma burn_?" Burst had to stop for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain this as easily as he could to Kursed, his coffee just arrived; and was beginning to mix various sweetening in it.

"Well it's like this Kursed; you know Plasma is pretty powerful stuff. I'm not even sure myself of how they've done it, but they have somehow _contaminated_ the plasma is really all I can say." Kursed lifted an eyebrow in response while giving him a blank stare, that really didn't make much sense.

"Contaminated?"

"That's right, you see Plasma on contact with your body is very lethal, can easily puncture and break bones by even the weakest shots; but this plasma is different. They somehow made it painless when you get shot, and the burns stack up overtime if not treated soon. So at first you feel no pain; but the pain builds up and becomes almost unbearable as the match continues on."

"So you're saying that the shots don't hurt at first, but then just become painful as time goes by."

"Pretty much yes." He gave her a slight nod, and let her soak in this information, she was disgusted with many of these matches; they seemed to be especially designed for the fighter's to go through excruciating pain and suffering before they died. They were already fighting for their lives unwillingly, but the game masters just took in one step further; so their sick game would make more views; and more credits at that.

"Thank you Burst, now what does it mean exactly by the _final battles_? Obviously these can't be the last fights of the whole tournament, does it mean of this bracket?" Burst leaned back into his seat, and sent a sly smile to Kursed.

"You're quite correct Kursed. Obviously these aren't the final battles of the Death Tour. But these are the final matches of the first round, _of_ this bracket. You see there are four separate divisions in this tournament; each containing _roughly_ a thousand fighter's a piece. This is just the ending of the _first_ bracket, thus ending single one on one matches."

"Ok…So what happens after this?" Kursed asked, wearing an expression, craving to know more about this situation.

"Well as you can imagine, the 1st round for all four divisions is about to end, thus eliminating half of the competition. In the 2nd round, there is no single one on one battles, there all team fighters." Kursed gave him a funny look in her gaze.

"Team?"

"That's right, to further eliminate the competition, the 2nd round is always team battles. You will be paired up with another random Royalist, and thus battle in the arena's against another team. You might end up with the same battle conditions as you did the first time in the arenas, or you could be fighting in a whole different arena either way." Burst paused once again, letting Kursed take this all in.

"And is this _teammate_ worth anything to me exactly?"

"They're quite an asset indeed. It's true, your partner doesn't have to survive in order for your team to win and move on, though not having a partner isn't an excuse for you not to fight the next team; by yourself, they won't give you another partner. So they're not exactly your friend, but they are your comrades, the odds of a beating a team on your own; isn't good."

"Alright, for future references, would you mind explaining to me how the rest of the tournament works? Beyond the 2nd round."

"Sure. After the 2nd round, there should roughly be about a thousand Royalists left, only the strongest survive. The 3rd round is nothing but _Elimination Chamber _matches and brawls in the _Omega Dome_. The Chamber holds 10 Royalists, as the Dome 20. These matches are going to drop those thousand fighters, into about 100 fighters; and that's the end of the 3rd round." Kursed almost looked dumbstruck, as her jaw dropped with that final statement.

"That's quite a big drop, and the 4th bracket?"

"Yes it is, the 4th bracket is the finals of the 100 Royalists, so you can imagine the strongest 100 fighters. You're going to fight in either a _triple threat_ battle, or a _four way_ battle, which seem pretty self explanatory. Two fighters survive in both fights, when it gets to about only 50 Royalists left. They have two Omega fights and an Elimination battle. When the final 10 meet up; its single battles from there on out." Kursed just sat there for a brief moment, about to leave with all this new knowledge.

"Very well, thank you Burst; I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up from her seat, and gave a polite handshake with the raccoon.

"No problem Kursed, tomorrow it is then." They departed ways, Kursed walked back to her room; feeling as though she's been gone awhile, though Fox didn't even care it seemed when she returned. It didn't matter, she had more important things to worry about; this tournament was the _work of a demon_ indeed. It was a good thing she was his _messenger_.

X

Kursed walked to the transport terminal, unwillingly guarded by Fox. As they arrived Burst was already there, waiting on them; dressed in a black and red battle suit, that went well with his black and gray stripped coat. He seemed like a whole different person now; glaring Kursed down evilly. But he did say he was practically a whole other person when he fought.

"Time to get underway. Burst, you're first." He gave one last stare to Kursed and walked through the terminal, instantly transported to the battle arena. They resent the transmission, changing it to the other platform of where Kursed would arrive.

"Time to go, let's do it Kursed." The man dressed in a work uniform told her so. She took one final look to Fox, not even paying attention to her; she then turned back a bit saddened, and walked through the transporter. Fox looked at her behind her back, seeming a bit sad himself; as her figure instantly disappeared. Fox then walked back to Nemesis' private halls, paws in pocket; as he wished Kursed well.

X

Kursed found herself exactly in the middle of no where, she was right in the middle of the cloud above the vast ocean, she looked down as she was being suited up with her weapons, nothing but an ocean as far as the eye could see. The announcers watched the fighter's as they began speaking.

_Hello one and all, to one of the final matches of the first bracket division. Tell us about these two fighters Jake. _A white furred vixen; Flutter, turned to her co anchor; a black and grey stripped male raccoon.

_Well Flutter this match will be interesting indeed. As Royalist 666, Hells Angel; Kursed. Takes on Royalist 345, Pyro Master; Burst. In a Vanishing Warfare match over the Oceans of Krew. This is said to be one of the most favorite battles within the Death Tournament. _

_Yes it is Jake; as it's also one of the most painful ones indeed. _They both share a small laugh, and turned back towards the view screen as theme music filled the air, introducing Burst. Flutter took it on herself to introduce him as he walked down path that lead to the platform, fully suited up.

_Introducing first, a past scientist from planet Kew. Who worked as a firearms producer. Royalist – 345, the Pyro Master; Burst! _He took his position on the stadium that was floating within the air, the crowd behind the announcers let out a huge roar as Kursed made her way; her music filled their anticipation for the pretty vixen to battle once again. She began to walk down the path; studying her pistol, as it contained a strange blue glowing shard. Probably the mechanism that made the weapon disappear; or the plasma less lethal.

_Introducing next, a bounty hunter from regions of unknown space. Your one and only. Royalist – 666, Hells Angel; Kursed! _It was obvious that she was the favorite to win, though Burst disagreed otherwise; this match wasn't going to be handed to her on a silver platter. She took her own position, staring down Burst. She noticed that for a blaster fight, there was in fact; no cover at all, it was just a giant platform, made out of chain mail and steel; hovering above the ocean below.

They were given only a single rifle and pistol, and unlike most blaster weapons; these had ammo batteries. They had to make their shots count, but also remembering to take advantage of their weapons before the timer would ring; and they would vanish. Kursed took a hold of her rifle, as Burst did his pistol, each taking a readying position.

_Let's get this match underway. Begin! _

Kursed and Burst started encircling one another, neither firing; they had to uphold their ammo for as long as they could. Kursed finally decided to make the first move, and fire a rifle bolt, only for it to be dodged. Burst retaliated back. Kursed was about to dodge until the chain mail underneath of her quickly shifted onto its other side, flipping her into the air and being shot by the bolt in her right arm.

Kursed felt no pain, but soon would. She was suddenly surprised of how the ground underneath of her flipped up and over, obviously something Burst didn't tell her. But why should he have? This was a fight for his life after all. Kursed would have to be careful, now that she knew the chain mail flipped up, it would leave her open for any assault; she noticed Burst was trying to stay off the chain mail as much as possible, they all probably flipped up at random times.

Kursed stayed on one chain mail platform, feeling as though it would flip up soon. Burst sent a barrage of bolts her way; only to be avoided, her feeling was right, and she could fell the chain mail stirring, about to flip upwards. As it began to move up Burst charged her way, feeling as though she would be knocked down. Kursed was ready and threw him off, as it flipped up she managed to stay on top. At its peak of rising, Kursed jumped upwards in the air, and charged a bolt to maximum power; firing right in the chest of Burst.

He was surprised by her sudden move that he didn't have time to duck; and was propelled back several feet, near the edge of the arena.

_Oh what a surprise move by Kursed! A rifle bolt at maximum power is going to cause serious damage later on. _

_That's right Flutter, but just how much longer is this match going to last? _

Kursed began to grunt in pain, as her burn was getting more intense. Even at the first stage of the burn, the pain was quite hurtful indeed; though Burst did say it was _excruciating. _Burst picked himself up, and changed to his riffle; unleashing a volley of bolts, Kursed had ducked and rolled out of nearly all of them, Burst's clip became empty and had to duck and cover while he changed the battery. They each found themselves on steel plating, and noticed the stirring under their feet. All the steel platforms began to slowly shift under the chain mail, having the two contestants to get off and back onto that. Just as Kursed walked onto a chain mail platform, it immediately flipped up and around; throwing her off balance.

Seeing this window of opportunity Burst fired multiple shots, nearly his entire battery once again. But it was well worth it, most of the shots connected; hitting Kursed once on her leg; once on her chest, and a single time on each of her arms.

_Oh that's not good for Kursed; many of those shots connected with her body, as time goes by those burns are going to be unbearable. _

_Very true Jake, but that's what Vanishing Warfare is all about, to weaken your opponent before the fist fight, making them easy to pick off_

Firion watched the view screen again holding the bar rail, watching as Kursed was taking huge marks against her. Fox was in the background, holding a drink in his paw; though untouched, his attention fully on the screen as he saw Kursed battling out for her life. Nemesis chuckled lightly to himself; feeling as though his competition was about to end.

Kursed could feel the pain from her burns, it building up tremendously. She buckled to a single knee, panting hard. Burst did the same, holding his chest; even in low stage, a fully charged blast was causing enormous pain, almost enough to blacken out. He stood up about to fire, until the first timer went off, their riffle were being engulfed by what seemed to be a blue flame; then vanishing from their grasp. Burst was interrupted by the pain in his chest, letting out a loud roar of suffering.

Kursed quickly picked herself up and charged the raccoon while he was doing; drawing her pistol and firing multiple times, connecting with his arms, and into the chest multiple times. Burst was getting dizzy; the pain was getting to him. But he second guessed the danger and ducked as Kursed swung her first right into his face. He moved around her; as she kept swinging fists in and out. Burst caught her forearm from her left arm, and swatted the blaster from her right paw, knocking it into the vast ocean below.

Kursed shifted her gaze from the raccoon to her blaster as it plumaged into the water, she was now weaponless. Her thoughts were interrupted when she received a hard uppercut to her chin, launching her several feet away onto a steel platform. Burst barred through the pain and quickly jumped on top of her, choking her slender throat with his left paw, and connecting blows in her stomach with the right.

The wind was being knocked out of Kursed from the ruthless gut shots. Burst pulled out his pistol, about to fire to further her pain. The platform violently shook, as it was now slowly moving back under the chain mail. The shake threw him off, Kursed saw this as her window of opportunity, she quickly head butted the raccoon; him taking his grasp off of Kursed, covering his face. She disarmed him with a connecting kick, his weapon landing on a nearby chain mail platform.

Each of them moved slower and slower; the pain building up from their blaster shots, about even it seemed. Kursed eyed the blaster, the platform flipped upwards, launching the blaster in the air. Kursed jumped up and grabbed it within her paw, making a rolling role and fired many shots, kept hitting the same chest burn to further build up the pain, and each in his legs. The final timer went off; the blaster disappeared, as it now became a fist fight.

_Well that's the end of the blasters, a good move by Kursed. She now has the edge over blaster burns, but will it be enough? _

Kursed charged the raccoon while he was down, on his knees and paws. She ran up to him and went into a sliding kick, only to be met by his hard fist into her throat. Her own momentum used against her, Burst quickly got up to one knee and thrusted a punch into her throat, Kursed chocked on the ground spread out, trying to get some air back into her much needed lungs. Burst took a leg in each arm as Kursed laid on the chain mail below her; he buried the front of his feet right into her quads.

"Time to break you Kursed." He talked to her below him, in a vile tone indeed. He leaned backward onto the chain mail, launching Kursed upwards, and landing head first onto the steel plating. She immediately let out a yelp of pain and held her forehead.

_Oh that's a nasty shot by Burst._

_That's right Flutter, her head jut bounced off of solid steel. That's enough to knock someone out; she very well could be busted right open. _

They were correct; Kursed had been busted open by Burst's smart move, she now bleed from her forehead, the blood soon spread out across her entire face. Burst quickly got up and picked Kursed up by the hair, and slammed her face first into the chain mail below, wanting to work on that wound. He picked her up again and slammed her again face first. Leaving her there, her frontal body pressed against the chain mail. He got onto his knees, and began rubbing Kursed's face against the chain mail, up and down. She let out a painful scream in doing so.

_Oh that's pretty brutal. Burst really wants to work on that wound on Kursed, trying to make her bleed more. _

_Of course Jake, Kursed had gotten off more blaster burns, Burst needs to even the fight somehow, although now it seems its way more then even. _

After a few moments of rubbing her head, he let go of her, and turned onto her backside. She was bleeding tremendously, her cheeks completely covered in her own blood, and her face began to glow purple it seemed.

_Oh my god looks at Kursed! Her face is completely covered in her own blood! _

Burst began to play with Kursed, feeling as though this match was now in his grasp; as he was in control. Kursed stared at him as he encircled her, breathing heavily, he bent over her, and spoke to her gently.

"It was fun Kursed, but it's time to end it now." Kursed could hear the chain mail platform about to turn upwards again, and felt it was now or never. As Burst was about to pick her back up, Kursed used the last of her strength, and kicked him hard with both her feet right into his chest, thrusting him several feet away. Just as he was about to land the chain mail rose up; stabbing into his back and launching him back the way he came. He let out a painful roar, as he was propelled backward by Kursed's retaliation.

_What an amazing strike by Kursed! She thrusted Burst right into the chain mail platform as it began to rise, the spikes on the end jabbed straight into him, and launched him forward. _

_Very true Flutter, Burst is now heavily injured, his internal organs could be punctured now, or have fractured bones, what an amazing match by these two fighters! _

Kursed got to her feet as Burst lay onto the grounds, his back bleed enormously, as it was soon all covered with read, his skin was literally ripped right open as the chain mail rose. He was bleeding from his mouth, as some of it dripped through the holes of the plat form into the vast ocean hundreds of feet below. Kursed was now in control, the combination of the heavy plasma burn on his chest, combined with the intense bleeding left Burst crippled, and his time was up.

"Get him Kursed! End it!" Firion demanded her as he yelled into the view screen; Fox dropped his glass and let it drop to the ground below; shattering before him as he watched the view screen, seeing Kursed's bloody face.

She picked up Burst, who gave up no retaliation and put him onto his feet. She lazily struck him multiple times; connecting with her feet and fists; knocking him to one knee and picking him back up multiple times.

_Kursed is making her way to the edge of the platform, she plans to knock Burst right off the edge! _

_Don't do it Kursed! He's practically dead as it is!_

Kursed led him all the way, to the very edge of the steel platform. He fell to one knee, and then collapsed onto his stomach, he saw Kursed's crazed eyes; her eyes almost seemed to glow as they were surrounded by an intense red and purple presence. He looked up to his liberator, as his final moments passed by. His next words surprised her indeed.

"End it." He quietly whispered to her, choking up a huge amount of blood, near her feet. Even if Burst were to win this fight, he would most likely die due to his injuries, it was best to just let Kursed take him, so maybe; just maybe she could escape with her life. "Just promise me Kursed, you'll make it out of here alive." He picked himself up, his muzzle stained by blood as he starred at her, seeming to be happy somehow.

"I will." Was all she said, she sent a sudden thrust to Burst. She sent an uppercut right into his chin and thrusted him into the air; over the platform. He fell through the air at an incredible speed, his arms and legs spread out; as he welcomed death.

_Did you see that Jake! Kursed just sent Burst flying, and now he's falling into the ocean below!_

The camera switched to burst's body as he fell through the air, and followed him until he impacted onto the water's surface, a huge splash resulting and spread out around his body.

_What a match ladies and gentlemen! Kursed has overcome her opponent yet again. Wait, the report is in! Burst is indeed dead. Your winner, Hells Angel; Kursed! _

Firion let out a gentle chuckle, as Kursed's theme began playing in the background, looking over to Nemesis' who just let out a loud grunt and made a fist with his left paw. Fox breathed easily and left without even saying a word; making his way back to the transporter, awaiting Kursed's arrival.

She began to walk back across the pathway to her respective side, but stopped halfway. The pain was just too much for her, and she collapsed right on the path.

_Oh wait a minute, it seems as though Kursed has blackened out due to the immense pain! She could very well die if she doesn't receive medical treatment soon! _

_That's right Flutter, it's happened before; we may see it happen right now. _

Fox turned to see Kursed being strapped into a stretcher, an oxygen masked placed over her unconscious eyes, as the medics rushed her to treatment for her burns and bleeding. Nemesis let out a gentle laugh, as Firion bared his fangs to him.

"Seems like your fighter won't make it after all Firion, though it was a good match." Nemesis walked away, leaving the larger vulpine alone. Fox watched in agony as Kursed was now being rushed through the transporter, and back to the medical center on the station, he turned tail and ran toward it; Kursed could very well die now, her life in their hands. But at least she made it way through the first round of the tournament.

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, sorry it took a while to update on the story. I think I'm sick again Also I never got a good 'writing time' my dad has been on the computer constantly, so I only was able to write here and there, but it's up now! :D_

_Thanks, see ya all soon._

_Zythxx (Josh lol xD) _


	13. Time For Recovery

Kursed awoke many times over her recovery. That last match was over barren for anyone, if she hadn't received treatment in time; she very well would have died. She tried to move around, but noticed she couldn't, she was being held down by something, or someone. She also noticed right away; that she couldn't see. Kursed began freaking out, where was she? What was going on? And what's happened to her?

"So, how is she?" She heard the deep voice of a man, though couldn't tell who it was exactly, her hearing had been a bit damaged within the battle as well.

"She's stabilized, though she's in a great deal of pain right now; she should be fine in order to start the 2nd round. Kursed will be able to fight." The words of what she figured was a doctor, relieved her. If she was able to fight; that meant that she couldn't have been blind, they were just bandages over her eyes. So she must be fine, she was being held down; probably to treat her wounds and she was shaking too violently. But she did realize one thing; she felt a great amount of discomfort; as the pain was very real indeed.

She blackened in and out of consciousness many times, waiting for the time until the bandages off her eyes would be taken off. She heard the same two voices talking over and over again; occasionally a 3rd voice would pop in, talking with them as well. As time went by the pain became less and less, but she would have pain jolts in result of an after effect, whoever was around at the time; would be well aware of her presence. As it always resulted in a loud yell of pain, enough to bring tears to the eyes.

But a lot of the time, she heard the same gentle voice, but not sure who it could be; due to her hearing problems. This voice called out to her, telling her that everything would be alright. Her mind was to weary and weak to reach out beyond her normal senses, and find out who this person was. She began to get impatient, having lost track of time; and still in the same state as she was for so long ago now.

Another pain jolt coursed through her body, this one probably the most painful then all the other's she's experienced. But yet again, she heard the same sweet voice. Calming her down, her sense of feeling was a bit frayed; but it felt as though this person was stroking her paw.

"Sshhh, calm down. You're safe now. Let the clouds in your mind be gentle, let your body, fall into blissful slumber." Kursed's sense of hearing must have been getting better, as this voice sounded all too familiar. She had thought this man was disgusted with her, ashamed; and most of all hateful.

_Fox_ she talked inside her mind. It seems as though Fox had been caring for her, ever since she ended up into wherever she was now. Now she was determined to reach beyond her bindings. She concentrated as best as she could, and saw the area around her; outside her guiding lights that were her eyes. She couldn't see much, all she could make one was; she was in a room, what seemed to be a medical room. She came to the conclusion she was in a medical facility.

She saw Fox, who was holding her paw now with his own. He was the one who had been caring for her all this time; she began to fade, loosing consciousness once again. She fell into the darkness once again.

X

Kursed awoken, only to learn that she was still bound down; bandages still over her eyes, she began to get impatient. Just how long would she have to be here? Her senses must have gotten better, as she could feel the cool breeze of an air conditioner or so. She could hear the sounds of the various activities happening outside her room door. She could smell the cool, crisp, clean air that was in her room. She was happy as she heard a statement from what seemed to be a nurse.

"Miss Kursed, time to take off your bindings and bandages." The nurse walked over to the bed that contained the weakened vixen. She carefully took off the binding on her left wrist, then onto the right. She walked over near Kursed's head, and started to carefully unwrap the bandages. Kursed could feel the bandages unwinding from her face. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to take everything in so sudden. Light came through her eye lids, and irritated her now sensitive eyes.

"Go ahead Miss Kursed, see how it is." Kursed slowly her emerald gaze. Opening and closing her eyes multiple times, trying to take everything in slowly as the light came into focus. She looked around her, to her bedside to see the machine she was hooked up to. She looked around the room, seeing the white decorative ornaments. Kursed looked over to the nurses wondered expression. She looked over to a corner of the room, to see Fox leaning against the wall; arms crossed, a small smile on his muzzle.

She played with her arms a little bit, moving them around slowly; she felt small jolts of pain as she did so.

"You're on your way Miss Kursed; I'll bring your meal shortly." The nurse departed from the room, leaving the two foxes alone. Fox retook his composure from the wall, and slowly walked towards a chair placed by Kursed's bedside. They locked gazes as he sat down; Fox was trying to find something he could say to Kursed. Something positive, but what could he say? She was bruised everywhere along her body, weakened due to her fight, the only thing he could really say is at least she was still alive. But for just how long would that last?

"So, how do you feel?" He asked her quietly as he studied her figure, you could see the bruise marks along her body, her fur was ruffled up a bit; she probably wouldn't be able to move on her own for a while. She laid back onto the bed, closing her eyes as she took in a small breath of air; and even that hurt her.

"Well, I can barely move. I have burn marks all over my body, bruises and cuts are all over my face, and now I got a giant headache." She looked over to him, with a small smile. "But, I'm still alive; I suppose that's a positive thing." Fox gave her a strange look; it seems no matter what they were talking about. She always knew, or at least guessed exactly what Fox was thinking; he laid back in his chair, thinking quietly to himself. Kursed quickly changed the subject.

"So, how am I doing? Am I gonna make it?" Fox took a hold of her paw, and lifted it into the air; a small wince of pain struck Kursed, he was playing with her delicate fingers.

"The doctor said you're fine, though you have to take it easy for a while. The burns you had on your body, they gave you an anti-biotic for it, but now they're bruises, they cleaned up your other wound as best you could. Those bruises will be there for a while, and your other wounds weren't bad enough for scarring."

"Well, that's good I suppose. So I'll recover fully, and I'm still alive." She laid back down onto her bed, her paw still resting in Fox's grasp. He gently laid her paw back down.

"Don't let go." Fox shook his head rapidly, surprised by the sudden statement. He looked up to her, only to see her head turned the opposite direction. "I like the feeling of my paw in yours." Fox studied her figure, as if trying to find a motive for her saying. He then learned that there was only one, she wanted to have the feeling of being close to him, despite their nasty encounter a few days ago.

Fox slowly edged his paw towards where he laid her's down, pulling back and re edged forward many times. He finally grabbed her tender paw, and carefully wrapped around it with his own. She turned back to face him when he did so, as she looked down his deep emerald pools. She breathed in deeply, small pain surged through her body, but she reopened her eyes; she saw the beauty in front of her. Even though she was nearly torn apart, and how broken her body was now; it was great to be alive.

The nurse interrupted the mood, as she brought Kursed her food; along with a wheel chair.

"Here Miss Kursed. If you ever want to go anywhere along the medical center, either I or Mr. McCloud can push you around." She left quickly needing to check up upon other patients. Kursed didn't feel like eating right now, she sent Fox a nice smile; he got the picture of what she wanted.

"Alright, here I'll get the chair, just be careful." He grabbed it and wheeled it up to her; she slowly took the bedding off of her slender body; to reveal her only wearing her undergarments, along with short pants. Things that Fox had brought along, as her regular garments were slashed right through and practically destroyed. Fox carefully dug his arms under Kursed, and gently lifted her off the bed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gently placed her in the wheel chair, and started rolling her out the door. They went down a long hallway, many rooms on each side, holding many other Royalists who took the same beating as Kursed, some much worse then her own; she felt as if she was lucky. Some of the slayers weren't even in perfect contact. Some were missing minor body parts, some much worse. Fox rolled Kursed over to an observation deck, on a balcony outside the medical center walls, so she could get some fresh air. He rolled her up right next the edge, and let her peer out and see the view of the station.

From this view, the station looked much nicer, seeing the top of all the tall buildings; the Royalists walking on the ground, and the life in the station were in awed.

"Kursed, I've been looking for you." At the sound of her name, she turned her head; knowing who it was. She turned to see Firion, Fox stood behind her, they both wore the same wondering expression, to see Firion holding a folder.

"The leader boards take a look." She took the folder from his grasp, and opened it; several portraits were on the documents. The leader of the whole thing at the moment was Mauradin, impressive really. It showed all the opponents he had defeated, next down was Keira, the same went for her. Kursed looked for her portrait, right behind Keira in 3rd. The pictures of Prowler, Alexia and Burst had a big slash right through them; stating those were the Royalists had eliminated.

She saw many names on the list, both familiar and not she hadn't known, sense they were in different divisions. She saw Lyrik from the 2nd division. Also many others's she hadn't seen such as Remnant, Limit, and many others.

"Interesting." She handed him back the folder, as Firion showed her sly smile.

"You're doing well. Now it's time to get some rest, you got a month's pause until round two begins." Both Fox and Kursed were shocked.

"A month?" He was about to turn away from them, until he obtained the sudden question.

"That's right, there a problem?"

"No, just it seems like a long time."

"Well, it would be hard to manage a 6 month tournament if we kept doing fight after fight after fight now wouldn't it." He let out a laugh of glee, only to discover he was laughing by himself. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Many of the Royalists that are left are hurt pretty badly, like yourself. So in between rounds we always have a pause, like so. So the Royalists have some time to relax, before their next fights. We may force them to fight, but we don't treat our fighter's like trash."

Firion began to walk away, as Kursed and Fox soaked this information in. They looked at each other's faces; slowly smiles began to creep up both of them. They realized they were smiling to each other gently. Finally Kursed would get some time away. Fox walked around her, and kneeled down to her height.

"That must be good; you can take this time to relax your weary body." He took a hold of her two paws as they rested in her lap, and carefully cupped them together with his own. She looked from her paws to his eyes, they held such compassion and caring. He really did care for her. A tear began to form in her eye, Fox's happy expression changed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Worrying for her safe keeping, something could be wrong with her, and need medical attention.

"I'm sorry." She turned away from him, looking downwards as a tear fell onto her bare fur. Fox tried to think of what exactly she meant by that, then suddenly remembered. Of how rough he treated her when she invaded his belongings, though she probably deserved it; she probably had good endeavors.

He picked her head up by the chin, and had her stare into his comforting eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He gave her a comforting kiss onto her cheek, Kursed winced in pain; as everything ached, especially her face as it was rubbed raw against chain mail. But the slight pain was worth feeling Fox's warmth on her fur. They slowly cradled their arms around each other. Fox patted her back many times, being as gentle as he could; reassuring her that everything would be alright.

_Author's Notes_

_Just a small summary chapter, I felt as though I left a big cliff hangar of what was happening in the tournament, and what would happen to Kursed and Fox. This just sums it up :P _


	14. First and Final Warning

Kursed was recovering greatly, in this one month time period to rest. Though she really couldn't get much closer to Fox then he already was. Even though she had been recovering, they wouldn't let her out of the medical facility due to her injuries. Even after two weeks she could just barely walk, most of her cuts and bruises were gone, but she was still extremely sore all across her body. She couldn't walk far or long, only a few minutes to stretch her legs.

It was practically the same routine, Fox came to visit often, and during that time Kursed would have her meal and he would take her to the observation deck just as he did the first time she was able to get out of bed. Today seemed to be no different, after her meal she would slowly get out of bed as she was now. Today though it seemed a bit harder then usually did, as she slightly collapsed but caught herself from the bars on the sides of the bed.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Fox came up to her worried it seemed. Usually she was just fine, today though it seemed she was a bit weaker or so. She gently lay back down, grunting in pain.

"I don't know. I'm just faint, weak." She lay down completely, closing her eyes and breathed heavy. Fox hovered himself over her, trying to spot anything obvious about her figure that would give away the leach on her strength. After a few moments, he just sighed heavily; nothing easily hinted away what was happening to her. Maybe this was just a bad day again.

"I figure it's a bad day for me or so, it happens to everybody." Kursed said in a slightly weakened tone, as Fox looked to her strangely; a hint of annoyance on his muzzle. The whole "mind-reader" ordeal was getting old, and she was dead on and center with whatever it was he was thinking. She opened her emerald gaze only to see his smug smirk.

"What? See _something_ you don't like?" she asked sarcastically, he only kept his focusing gaze, but batted it away after a moment; and replaced it with a small smile.

"No, not really." He stood up, as he kept the eye contact. "Need some help?" he gave to her quietly, only to receive a nod in return. After getting approval, he slowly fed his arms under and around her body, and slowly lifted her off the bed, as gently as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, giving him a gentle smile.

"Thanks." He gently laid her into the wheelchair and got behind her, pushing her through the front door.

"No problem." They went down the hall, as they did this same routine everyday, and went out towards the viewing platform; a few other Royalists up there as well. They stayed like that for a moment, until Kursed started to get up on her own. Fox quickly moved in, his paws hovering over her figure; but she refused and started to get up on her own.

It was a tremendous struggle, but she pulled through; and leaned on the balcony slightly zapped of her energy. Fox stood back, looking over to her; she had a strong determination to get better and quickly.

"Fox, Kursed." A voice interrupted his thoughts, as they turned to the sound of their names being called, to see Firion emerging walking toward them. Kursed slightly stumbled and would fall to the ground, but Fox caught her fast and held her up; her figure slightly leaning up against him. Firion only gave them a strange look as he approached them, and handed Fox something in his paws.

"Here, your tickets." Fox slowly grasped the thin slices in his paw, looking at Firion with a strange gaze.

"Tickets? Tickets for what?"

"Your tickets for the pleasure yacht heading to the Death Tour's private resort." Firion answered while flicking through the papers on his clipboard. He looked up to see Fox still looking at him strangely.

"You're joking right? Firion, what death tournament gives its contestants a vacation to an island resort?" He looked back to the smaller vulpine, slight annoyance in his gaze and tone.

"Didn't I already explain this to you? We may force the Royalists to fight, but _we do not_! _Treat them like trash_, we do this every year." He went back to his papers, and turned his back on the two foxes, about to depart.

"The doctors say you're okay now Kursed, you're free to go back to your room. I'll arrive in the morning for the both of you, were going to be spending the next two weeks on that island, so best pack nicely." He walked away, his eyes glued down to his clipboard. Fox looked over to the tickets for their 'pleasure yacht' two simple pieces of parchment that meant probably the world to any of the Royalists.

He slowly shifted his gaze downwards towards Kursed, as she was looking up to him with a small smile on her muzzle; this was probably heaven on her weary body. He walked over and kneeled down to her height, slowly wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. She slowly returned it to him, even though her body has mainly healed up; she was still very sore.

"Fox." He turned slowly to see Firion standing in the doorway of the hallway they came from. He gave Fox a beckoning motion, flicking a few of his fingers toward himself. Fox looked quickly back to Kursed, and gave her a small nod; just as she returned it.

"I'll be back in just a moment."

"Hurry." She quietly whispered as Fox walked towards Firion. Just a moment later he stood face to face with the large gray vulpine, with a questioned expression on his muzzle.

"What is it?" He didn't answer right away, Firion looked over towards Kursed while keeping his head motionless, his eyes flowed across towards the left, looking over toward the weakened vixen.

"Come with me." He announced quietly, in a sinister tone. As he walked down the hallway, Fox slowly followed behind. They walked about halfway down the halls, until Firion stopped. Fox surprised by his action.

"What's up?" He asked. Firion quickly spun around and shoved Fox up against the wall, grasping his jacket with both paws. He put his face close to Fox's, sending out a message with a sinister tone.

"I'm only going to say this once McCloud. Your relationship with Kursed is supposed to be _strictly professional_, remember that. Don't let her drive you in, no matter what." He paused for a brief moment, letting Fox soak in the information; his eyes wide.

"If she ends up dying somehow and I found out it was related to this, I'll take more then just that pay back." He pushed Fox up against the wall while letting go of his grasp, and continued walking down the hall, passing the nurse that freaked out in the sudden burst of violence.

He left Fox in a daze; he already knew that; it was just hard for him to completely accept that. He slowly walked down the hallway thinking to himself. Kursed obviously wanted to be close to him; as well as Fox wanted to be with her. Though, it didn't seem possible, this tournament was far from over. Kursed saw him emerge from the hallway; noticing he seemed a bit troubled. He walked up to her, his eyes said it all.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He seemed a bit shaky, not answering her right away. He cleared his throat, and straightened out his jacket.

"Uh nothing, so sense you can leave now. Let's say we get out of here." Kursed could tell just how shaken up he was from the 'talk' with Firion. She decided it was probably best not to worry about it for now; and that she would learn about it sooner or later. She gave him a small nod, as Fox took his position behind her, and pushed her forward. As she would soon be freed from this facility that not only healed her, but was torturous as well.

X

Kursed was packing up her few belongings in a small suitcase, closing it on her clothing, her body still sore from the fight. It was slightly dark in her room, only a few lights pierced through the blackness of night. She switched her gaze over towards the door that lead to Fox's room as it slowly crept open, to reveal Fox pulling a small suitcase behind him. He looked over towards her; she was dressed in one of the attire's he had gotten her. She wore slick light shaded purple pants that cut off at her ankles, and a light blue blouse. Her upper body was covered by a black jacket, not yet quite zipped up.

He wasn't really dressed up either, sure it was an island resort but they were told it was cold at night, the time they would arrive. Fox was in black jeans as well as a white tank top, also a black overcoat on. Without saying a word, he grabbed Kursed's suitcase and threw it on top of his, she then followed him out the door; where they were told to wait to be picked up.

They went out the door and near the curb, waiting for their ride. They weren't really speaking to one another, it seemed a bit awkward. Kursed had noticed it, ever since leaving the medical facility; Fox was trying to avoid her, or at least talking to her. They heard the sound of a hover car coming closer and closer, when it came into view they realized it wasn't a hover car, but a cruiser.

The doors opened and Fox and Kursed entered, to see Firion on one side of a large couch built in the ship, and Nemesis with Keira on the other end, some luggage on both sides. Fox set aside the luggage on Firion's side, and helped Kursed into the cruiser, and walked her over towards the couch Firion was on; Kursed took a seat right next to Fox. Still slightly in his arms. Nemesis gave the driver an approving nod, and the cruiser door shut; a moment later they blasted off.

After a moment Kursed rested in the couch on her own, looking over towards the other side; to see Keira's slightly intimidating stare, only to receive one back.

"So Nemesis, tell me how does all of this work? You're taking all the Royalists to this 'island resort' to relax? How do you keep the security all around and on them?"

"Good question Fox." Nemesis gave a kind gesture back, he pressed on a tab to his right, as a small key pad popped out. He typed in a number combo and shut it back open, a moment later the floor of the cruiser opened up and out popped up a table containing a bunch of different drinks.

"A question that needs to be answered with a drink." Nemesis went and helped himself, as so did everyone else. He mixed the assorted alcohols and took a good size gulp, sighing in relief as he set his glass aside.

"It's simple. The Royalists will have no weapons, nothing they could use to cause harm. They are searched before boarding all the yachts, and we have multiple armed forces to keep them in line. When we get to the resort, all the cruisers will leave, and there will be no way to escape the island. Also, those wrist bracelets all the Royalists are wearing, have small cameras in them. If it spots them out trying to pull something on a guard, or any other Royalist, they will go into a painful electric shock, and be rendered unconscious, the guards will then recover them."

The lupine explained for his vulpine friend. Fox took this all in. So the Royalists were completely disarmed, and were under watch 24/7. There are no ships on the island resort, so leaving isn't an option.

"Well planned out it seems." Fox gave a small smile, and swished down some of his beverage; to see the sly smirk on Nemesis' muzzle. He leaned back into his couch to look over to his white furred vixen fighter, to see her glaring down the other vixen.

"Come no my dears, there is no need to fight now. Sure, your still competitors against one another; but this is a time to relax." He closed his eyes, and let out a small yawn. Kursed took the lupines advice, and finished the remains of her drink; and leaned back as well. It would be a while before they reached the launching sight, she decided it was probably best to try and catch up on the few hours of sleep she was missing.

X

She slightly awoke at the feeling of the cruiser stopping. They had finally met their destination.

"Were here, let's get a move on now." Nemesis called out to him, opening the cruiser door and walking out, Keira followed him with her luggage. Along with Firion with his own, and Fox with their combined bags. Kursed stretched for a brief moment, and walked out the doors slowly, still sore and tired. Her eyes widened at the scene, they were in some type of hangar, a very large hangar indeed. The Royalists were in many lines, dozens of lines with many contestants standing in each.

They were going through security it seemed, as guards checked them and their bags out; making sure there was nothing that could be used as a weapon inside, many armed guards stood on balcony's and watch towers, making sure everything ran smoothly. Kursed watched on Royalist in particular. She was a blue feathered bird, as she had just gotten done going through security. After grabbing her bag, she went up the ramp that lead to the large pleasure yacht, where she joined many other Royalists.

"This way." Nemesis called out to them, as they all followed the lupine, he lead them to a dark and went through to emerge in a darkened computer room; illuminated by screens and buttons. They walked across and went through another door that lead them downstairs, lights giving off little light as they went down deeper and deeper. Eventually everything came into picture as they walked up a ramp, Kursed looked up to see another yacht, engines running as it were docked off to the side.

They went up the ramp onto the deck to see multiple guards standing in line, waiting it seemed for the order.

"Mr. Nemesis." One guard stepped up. "Were ready to depart, anytime you wish to do so."

"Good, let's depart now. I wish to be there before Solar goes down."

"Yes sir." The men broke off, all to their posts. Kursed noticed for the size of the yacht, it was empty. It was a private yacht for Nemesis and them; they all stood near the railing, as they heard the engines get louder and louder. As it was preparing for launch. A small golden force field quickly flashed across and encircled the pleasure yacht ship, encasing the air inside.

The large metal doors in front of them began to open, the vacuum of space affecting everything that wasn't withheld in the ship. The ship slowly turned and headed sideways away from the docking platform. After clearing it the thrusters kicked in, and the ship gained speed emerging out of the large metal doors and onto its destination. It was a magnificent sight, a whole new way of viewing the galaxy while traveling, not having to view it behind glass; as everything was wide.

They looked over towards Solar, it was amazing how bright it was without the intensity of the glare, nor the heat as the force field protected them. Nemesis finally broke apart, as guards came up to the group; took their luggage and escorted them towards their respectful rooms. This would be a few hour trip, might as well get comfortable.

X

Fox was guide down a nice looking highway, as the insides were all wooden framed and a red carpet going down the hallway; where multiple doors were aligned across from one another and a few feet apart as they continued down the hallway. The guard opened up his room, and let him step inside; taking his luggage.

"Thanks." He called back towards the guard, only to realize he was already gone. He closed the doors to his private room to take everything into effect. The room contained to large beds, across from one another, each bed had a night stand on its left side. He had his own bathroom, as well as a dresser for his clothing; though he would only be here a few hours, and would just keep his things in the suitcase. The walls were all a baby blue color; a single light illuminated his room through the darkness of space.

He pulled up the suitcase up to near his bed, he noticed that on the dresser was a small table of drinks and snacks for his disposal, but he would tend to those later; he was tired, and needed some sleep. He lied down, face first and buried into a pillow, laying one just one side of the bed. He slowly looked up at the sound of his door opening, to see Kursed leaning up against the door frame, quickly entering and locked the door behind her. She let out a loud groan of pain due to the soreness of her body, and the strain she was putting on.

"Kursed?" He asked in a questioned tone. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." She slowly walked over towards Fox's bedside, as he stood up to face her, feeling as though it was important. She took a grasp on the sides of his jacket, as she was resting in his arms. She looked up to his emerald gaze, as his eyes were filled with concern.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, though she didn't answer vocally. She pushed him forward, as he fell back onto the bed. Kursed fell on top of him, her head on his chest. He was a bit uncomfortable, as Kursed was on top of him for some unknown reason. She crawled to get face to face with him.

"Firion talked to you didn't he? About us." She looked down to him with a steadied gaze, he only looked away and blinked slowly; she was dead on right. "Don't listen to him, there's nothing he can do about us."

"What do you mean?" Kursed gave out a gentle chuckle, and looked back up to his gaze.

"He needs me to win this for him, and he needs you to protect me. How I see it, he can't get rid of us; so there's nothing he can do to stop us." Kursed almost sounded insane, how strong her desire to be with Fox was. But maybe she was true, she very well could have been wrong; but you never know. Firion was a game master, but he also couldn't afford to lose them. Fox decided that maybe, just maybe she was correct.

"You're right." He gave her a small smile, as she moved in to give him a brief kiss onto his lips, just what they needed after all this tension that has been flowing inside them.

"That's right, were untouchable as of now." She laid her head back onto Fox's chest, she felt so warm; so comfortable. As if she could have just fallen asleep right there and then, just a few moments later Fox heard the sound of light snoring and breathing. The vixen on top of him was fast asleep, he laid his head down on the bed; closing his eyes. As she joined him in a peaceful sleep, heading towards their kingdom of relaxation.

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, sorry about the whole week delay on the story ^^; I got a little busy during the school week, preparing for a bunch of tests I had on Friday…Sigh, I think I did alright. My 6 week grades came in :D And I got all A's but one B -_- Damn marketing class I went to a friends Halo 3 party on Friday night, after not playing for a year and a half; I believe I did pretty well :D As I was 3__rd__, a close 2__nd__ to my friend, and he's been playing a lot xD They say my Azian skills kicked in Maybe they did :P_

_I went to my friends house on Saturday to see a friend I haven't seen in months, due to result that he moved during the summer. But yea, and now Sunday is relaxing day; besides the minor work I did, I finally got a chance to sit down and start typing again! Yay :D _

_Take it easy_

_Zythxx _

_Josh :D _


	15. The Perfect Scheme Unfolding

Fox awoke many hours later, from a blissful sleep. He slowly took everything into visual, slightly closing his emerald gaze as the light above his room illuminated everything around him, and was a bit too bright for his sensitive eyes. After a moment he looked around him to see what was happening, instantly knowing as the vixen on top of him was still sleeping soundly. Fox couldn't move from his laying position, if he would Kursed would awaken as well, as he really didn't want that.

He lifted his head off from the bed to Kursed sleeping soundly on him, a gentle smile across her muzzle. Her head was resting directly in the center of his chest. The sound of her light snoring and breathing was all he could hear, as it was practically music to his ears. He noticed that they were still in space, and wondering just how long it would be until they would finally reach their destination.

"_Attention all passengers, we are approaching Royal Dream Land. We will be landing in precisely thirty minutes." _

Fox let a small smile flow across his muzzle, as his question was answered anyway. He felt Kursed stirring on top of him, reaching consciousness. She let out a small yawn, it seemed as though she had a pleasant sleep. After a moment she crawled up towards his face, and met his playful smile with one of her own; along with eyes still affected with drowsiness.

"Hey there." She talked quietly, letting a yawn pause in between her sentence. "We almost there?"

"You just missed it, well be there in about thirty."

"Oh okay then." Kursed replied back quietly, still a bit tired as she laid her head back down onto his chest, letting out a happy moan. Fox felt her warming energy flow across and into his body, as he felt a bit relieved of his stress.

"Feel better now?" The quick question came towards Fox, a bit surprised, Kursed still laying her head on his chest; eyes closed.

"I feel a bit tired, not sure if I'm 'better' though." He let out slowly, yawning straight afterwards. Kursed crawled up towards his face, now staring directly into his eye's on top of him. He wore a strange expression, not happy, but not sad either, nor angry. It was almost as if he was thinking of something, that or just completely dazed and just tired from awakening moments ago. She placed a small kiss onto the top of his forehead, and rolled off of him to his side.

He sat up a moment later, letting out another sleepy yawn. He looked over towards her; she seemed to be happy at least. Though she was still a bit bruised, hopefully she would recover in time before her matches began once again. These two weeks on the island were sure to be good for her and her body, though Kursed had a different idea for this time.

Kursed planned to use this time to become closer towards Fox, maybe go as far as telling him who she really was. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so, just how would he take it? She would spend these two weeks with Fox wisely, getting ever so closer to revealing who she truly is. Every step had to be planned out perfectly, otherwise it could end up backfiring and having Fox storm out angrily, thus losing her chance here on the island.

She noticed Fox giving her a strange face as she was thinking to herself, completely out of everything around her.

"See anything you like?" She spoke quickly, wanting to throw him off of what she was really thinking, and it worked. He cracked a sly smile, as he leaned over to her and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Of course, but we better get moving, don't want them to catch us."

X

The ship had just broken through the force field that encased the island specially reserved for the Royal Death Tour. Right dab in the middle of one of the major oceans of Krew, was an island completely surrounded with crystal clear lush water. They took in the islands beauty as it became larger and larger with each passing moment. It was truly beautiful.

The island was completely surrounded with the ocean water. It had its own tropical forest contained in the heart of the island; a vast waterfall could be spotted in the center of the forest. Sand could be seen completely encircling the middle of the island along the edges. The island looked so calm and peaceful. Simply gazing at it took your breath away. It was amazing on just how the island was in perfect order, being in the middle of nowhere. It was probably due to the routine maintenance from Nemesis and Firion. When they said they didn't treat their fighter's like trash, they really meant it. It was truly mesmerizing.

The ship finished docking and a ramp lifted upwards to connect with the railing. Nemesis stepped off with Keira behind him, as he addressed a few workers and guards. Firion came behind while Fox and Kursed in the back, she still needed help moving around a bit. They were guided towards a hover jeep that carried them and their luggage. They drove off onto the shore near the sandy beach, and towards a pair of living quarters.

Four of them in the bunch. Each person having their own living area, except for Fox and Kursed; Firion wasn't taking the chance she would somehow get killed here, and had Fox stay close to her at all times. All the more fun for Kursed, and making it easier on them to get close to Fox. They were all huddled up, as Firion explained how everything works.

"You are given a hover jeep to move around the area. You may go to the dining quarters just half a mile from here, where meals will be served at all times." The large gray vulpine paused and pointed to their left, in the distance they could make out a large building that was probably where they could eat. "That, or food can be brought to you; your choice."

"You are free to do anything on the island. Swim, explore, anything else. If you want to do something extravagant like Sky Diving, please talk to either me or Nemesis. All living appliances are in your condo."

"You have your own drinks in there as well, if you need more feel free to call for them. Make sure you play nice with the other Royalists, or you'll be thrown into our little 'prison' here on the island. Any questions? No? Good."

Firion and Nemesis got back into their original hover jeep and drove off, probably having to do some business ordeal or so. Keira just took her luggage into her own condo, while Fox and Kursed headed into theirs. They entered to the nicely looking condo. It held a tropical atmosphere, due to being on an island. There was an upstairs and a downstairs. The upstairs was just a bedroom with its own appliances as well, while the downstairs was a small eatery with everything on the upper floor as well.

Fox volunteered for the upstairs room, since Kursed couldn't move around to far still. He went upstairs to put his things away, as they would be here for the next two weeks. Kursed rolled her luggage up to her bed and sat down, a bit of achy pain coursed through her body in doing so. She still couldn't believe she was still so sore after her match over two weeks ago, this tournament and matches were brutal to the fullest.

After exploring their new living quarters for a bit, they soon figured out they had their own washer and dryer for their clothing. The fridge that contained all their beverages was placed right next to their small coffee table, as it was packed full of the finest beers and wines on this side of the galaxy. After getting comfortable and putting everything away, Fox helped himself to a bottle of Gillica, a wine made out of tropical fruit and alcohol, the perfect beverage for a tropical vacation.

Fox could hear Kursed moaning as he reached for a glass, grabbing one for her a well. From the sound of it she wasn't feeling to well, that or she was just very tired and sore. He poured the drinks and grabbed one in each paw, heading for her bedside. He laid the drinks aside as he stood over her, her body laid out nicely across the big bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked while crouching over her lower figure, she looked up to his worried gaze with gentle eyes.

"Yea, I'm just a bit achy from moving around so much today."

"I can understand that." He turned to grab the two glasses, presenting one to Kursed. "Here, it's good." She sat up, and took the glass from his paw, staring into the light colored liquid. She took a quick sip, learning right away it was tasty indeed, and began drinking it as if water. She finished just as Fox finished his own round, a bit surprised to see just how much Kursed liked it. \

"Want another round?"

"Please." She quickly replied, handing her glass to Fox, then lying back down across the bed. She held her forehead, having a migraine build up in there. Fox handed her the 2nd round, as she was still lying down, and took a seat by her bedside. This time she took her time with this one, as Fox did with his. A cloud of awkward silence fell upon them, as they were just drinking in peace and quiet.

_What should I do now? I could easily claim him, but I have to make sure I don't remind him to much of my old self._ Kursed was lost in her thoughts, and quickly snapped out of it as she noticed Fox was staring at her strangely again.

"What? Something you like about my face?" She quickly shot at him, Fox turning his head and rolling his eyes in response. _That ought to throw him off. _Kursed thought to herself yet again, letting out a triumphant smile. Fox got up from his seated position and walked away towards the kitchen area, Kursed getting up from her lying position in response.

"Hey sorry, your just keep staring at me strangely. It's getting a bit strange."

"Nah, it's my bad, sorry about that." Fox quickly finished his 2nd round and placed the bottle back in the fridge, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for some air." He quietly let out, as he opened the door slightly.

"Wait, I could use some as well." Fox turned to see Kursed standing up slowly, grunting in minor pain in doing so. She finished her 2nd round and placed her glass onto the coffee table and made her way towards Fox. They went out the door and down the steps, slowly for Kursed's achy body. Solar (Let's just call it that, it's the Sun, Lylat and so many other things ugh it's annoying!) was starting to descend downwards, creating a lovely bright orange scene around the island. All aspects of the island were glowing due to the warming brightness that Solar provided, creating a romantic atmosphere.

They walked down the beach as it was close to their condo. The water reflecting off the beautiful glow of Solar, as they strolled down the beach. The waves flowing easily and calm like across the sandy shore, under a large hillside; near the sandy walls at its base. Kursed breathed in deeply at the cool crisp ocean air and let out it as it soothed her tired muscles. She looked happily to Fox, only to see his troubled expression, as he was deep in thought; looking at the ground as they were walking.

Fox snapped out of his subconscious ways as he felt the feeling of a warm paw grabbing his own, and looked to see that Kursed had grasped his paw firmly; urging him to get close to her. He looked to her deep emerald pools, as she wore that same expression when he had first captured her.

"What's wrong? Not happy to be with me?" She joked around with him, earning a small chuckle from the vulpine in return.

"Nah, just thinking to myself."

"You've been doing that a lot recently, what have you been thinking about?" Fox found this a bit strange; Kursed really had no right to ask about his personal feelings. But then again, she really was just trying to be close to him, even after being told they weren't allowed to. He looked down to her grasp on his paws, as he completed the cycle; wrapping his paws around her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"A lot of things." He said as he continued his stare at their paws locked in with one another. "Mainly why you're so into me?" Kursed gave him a strange stare; did that really need to be answered? For her it seemed obvious, but as much as Fox knew, Kursed and Krystal were completely different people.

"Because…" She started out slowly. As she broke of their grip and pushed Fox forward, his back up against the sandy wall of the hill above them. She quickly or as quickly as she could; pressed her body up against his, leaning into him. Under the hill, under the descending Solar, behind the gentle ocean waters as she took a hold of his shirt.

"You dazzle me Mr. McCloud." Kursed joked, as if formality was needed in this scene. "Now the only question is, do I dazzle you…" She moved in slowly, as she pressed her lips against his own. She wrapped her arms around Fox's head, carefully making sure not to scrape them against the rugged sandy wall, as Fox followed through while wrapping his arms around her waist.

It was just like back in her dream, sharing a loving sensation with the only one who could provide it for her in this game of cruelty. It was her dream come true, before it turned into a hellish nightmare.

_(If you don't remember which dream I'm talking about. It's the dream in the very beginging of chapter2)_

Solar had just vanished under the oceans of Krew, as they continued to share their loving kiss with one another. With the darkness creeping in, it broke off slowly; revealing the happy emerald gaze each of them had locked on one another. The star's soon revealed due to the vanishing light. They stayed like that for the longest of times, Fox could tell just how happy Kursed must have been.

"So." She asked quietly, still in his grasp; with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"So what?"

"_Do I dazzle you Fox?_" she asked cutely, as he cracked a sly smile. That question didn't seem to hard to answer now.

"_Let's just go with that_." He let out in a joking tune, earning a playful punch on the chest from Kursed. They stayed in that position, not in a big hurry to break it off, and to make it back to their condo.

Kursed had made her first step on the right track, her master scheme coming together. She would claim Fox by the time their time together on the island was up, and she would have to return back to life and death fights. But with two weeks to go, being on this beautiful island and already having Fox _literally_ within her grasp. How hard would that be?

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, sorry about the whole pause deal on the chapter. I just never had much time to write this down, and then I got caught up with Star Fox: Corruption Wars xD _

_To be honest with you guys this chapter took so long cause I kind of lost inspiration in writing this story ='[ Don't worry I'm going to finish it! But I'm going to take a day or two break from writing, then I'll continue onwards! _

_Also I'm kind of stuck right now to tell the truth, once I put them on the island I was like 'crap, where do I go from here?' I've never wrote an island scene before, so that's why my vocabulary is kind of lacking, as well as the detail in the chapter. _

_But anyway, if you guys got some ideas of what could go on in the next few upcoming chapters, I'd love to hear them! But I do already have a few major plot points out that I plan to throw in there ^^ _

_Next writing I do is going to be Star Fox High School Days! Woot lol homecoming dance along with a few twists! :D _

_Then idk another Corruption Wars I suppose. As Emperor McCloud sends in ground units into Corneria City, it's up to Star Falco and Valkyrie to lead the rebellion against his troops. _

_Fay and Michael prepare for their ground mission with Squall to take out crucial energy generators for Razor and Kew in One Last Fight. _

_Not sure where I'm going to go with Fallen Angel, Target Sighted, kind of stuck there ^^; _

_See ya all later!_

_Josh_

_Zythxx_


	16. Heaven Is A Place Nearby

Kursed awakened at the invitation of Solar shining down upon her face. The rays of light entering through her window's; as it was time to wake up and start the day. She let out a loud yawn as she was stretching her body; as she felt quite refreshed and rejuvenated indeed. Her sore and tired body had more or less, healed up quite nicely. She didn't know why exactly, though her body was still sore; the pain that came with it had suddenly vanished, for the most part at least.

Maybe it was because what the situation was now. Two weeks on this beautiful island with Fox, seemed like heaven for her weary body and mind. His smile and happiness would be able to suspend herself from the concept of pain from her body.

Kursed got out of her bed and stood in front of the window that welcomed her morning, stretching her entire body; taking in Solar's warmth. After doing so she walked up the spiral staircase that led to Fox's room, as it was just an open space furnished like a room; no doors or walls in between. She saw his sleeping figure lying in his bed, as she had a small smile across her muzzle; arms folded underneath her chest as she stood there smiling to herself.

Kursed slowly walked over towards his bedside, as Fox was sleeping on his side; the blankets covering the top half of his body, just underneath his stomach. She kneeled to his height, Fox's eyes still closed and sleeping peacefully. She studied his sleeping figure for a moment; he seemed a bit troubled; even in his sleep. Kursed decided to have a little _fun_ with Fox, to let him wake up to this beautiful morning happily.

She lightly pushed his lying figure so he would be resting on his backside, as she could hear him stirring awake. She quickly got on top of him, sitting on his chest. Fox immediately let out a disgruntling sound, as he felt something plant onto him; his eyes still closed.

"_Good morning sleepy head." _He heard the cute voice of…The same blue vixen. He opened his emerald gaze, to see Kursed smiling cutely down to him; as she was sitting on his chest.

"Hey there." Fox had a mini freak out, trying to fit this all together. But he soon came to the conclusion…That Kursed was just messing around with him, as they went to their separate beds the previous night. She must have just woken up earlier then himself, and wanted to play cute with him. After figuring out the puzzle, Fox stretched out his arms with the vixen still on top of him, letting out a healthy yawn in the process.

"Morning, there a reason you're sitting on me?" Kursed showed him a devilish smile, as she crouched down lower to his face.

"For fun I guess. I just wanted to be here to wish you a good morning. _Is that so wrong_?" She made her last few words sound so innocent, as Fox showed her that same annoyed smirk.

"I guess not." He quietly gave back to Kursed. She simply planted a small kiss onto his forehead and got off of him, walking away back down the stairs. Fox noticed right away, that Kursed could move much more freely and easily then she could the previous day. Almost as if all her sore spots suddenly vanished…or at least her pain was diminishing. She went down the spiral staircase quickly, before Fox could get a real good look at her to see for himself.

But it seemed as though she was moving around freely without the slightest showing of struggle or pain, Fox just wondered; how was that even possible? But he chose to ignore it for now, as Fox threw the blankets off and stretched yet again. Fox could hear the sound of Kursed working the shower downstairs, and followed her lead and headed for his own shower.

After Kursed was done with her shower and dressed up for the day, she went outside to wash some of her clothing, as the washer and dryer were outside in a hidden compartment built into their condo. After setting the machine she walked around and back up the stairs to her condo. Kursed turned her head towards the other condo to see Keira walking out, and met eye contact with the white furred vixen. But instead of their usual stare down, Keira seemed much more…Relaxed if anything, that or at least friendlier.

She simply walked down her small stairway and headed down the road that led to the eatery half a mile from their condos. She even sent her a small wave before heading down the road, to Kursed's surprise; she would have to talk to her about it later; as that was not the usual Keira she had come to know. She went in to see Fox digging through their frig, probably looking for something to drink or so.

"You want to go out for breakfast?" The question came to Fox as he grabbed a bottle and turned to see Kursed looking over to him. He pondered around the question for a while, but came to the decision that was probably for the best; he would get to enjoy the beautiful morning even more that way.

"Sure, why not." He said with a gentle smile, and reluctantly put the bottle back into the refrigerator. They went out into the cool, crisp morning breeze as they made their way towards the dinning quarters. They passed many other Royalists as a lot of them were getting ready for whatever they had planned today. As they walked past the beach they saw many of them either swimming or sun bathing, strangely enough many Royalists were interaction with one another; with their competition.

Fox stopped along the sand and dirt road, Kursed acting upon it immediately to watch a stare off in process, that he figured would soon turn into a fist fight. A grey haired canine was staring down a dark furred lupine, being about a foot taller; but the lupine showed no fear either way. They were standing no more then an inch away from each other's faces, both glaring down one another; baring their fangs menacingly.

A few other Royalist's surrounded them, including Lyrik, as he was trying to calm down the two fighters.

"Bestiality, Nightmare just calm down now." The dark brown furred vulpine put up his paws in a defensive position, trying to separate between the two Royalists getting ever so lustful for one another's blood. Bestiality easily pushed Lyrik to the ground and kept his stare on Nightmare. The two turned heads and looked around at the sound of blasters being charged, and noticed right away they were surrounded by the guards of the island; keeping order between the Royalists.

"I suggest you two back down now from one another. Vacation has barely started and you're already one step away from being thrown into prison." Firion stepped over towards the two surrounded fighters, not looking to happy as well. Nightmare looked around himself, and then back to Bestiality. After glaring him down one last time he began to walk away, and pushed himself through the blockade of guards. The tall canine then took off in the opposite direction, easily pushing down two guards that blocked his path.

Firion soon dispersed along with his guards, and the crowd of Royalists broke apart. Fox walked up to Lyrik, as he was getting back up to his feet, and was met by Fox's paw; which he gladly took.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you're Lyrik right?"

"Yea, you're Fox McCloud. Kursed's body guard also right?" Fox showed him a small smile, as he got one in return from the brown furred vulpine, Kursed walked up and stood right behind him; as Lyrik turned to face her.

"Yes, he is." She answered for the vulpine. "Who were those two men?"

"The canine is Bestiality he's just a big brute. But his size and strength has given him some easy and nasty wins. The lupine was Nightmare he's like a corrupted fighter. He toys with his opponents, and doesn't feel much pain if any for his wounds; as he's been mortally wounded numerous times, but never slowed down towards the pain. There both tough fighters I'd say."

Kursed switched her gaze and locked onto the lupine walking away, eyeing the two huge scars on his back. Probably due to beam sword slashes, they looked almost as if two swords crossed together. Kursed switched her gaze back to the dark furred vulpine, strangely enough for a Royalist was giving her a happy smile.

"Well I'm going to go have some fun. Was nice meeting you Kursed, and Fox." He quickly departed and headed for what was a volleyball game between a few other Royalist's. Fox and Kursed just headed towards the dining quarters yet again. They went up to the large eatery, as food was being served hot and fresh for the competitors. Many were already there, including Keira, as she was sitting with another Royalist; who turned out to be Mauradin. They were eating their morning breakfast and watching something on the view screen, which were previous matches of the first round.

Fox and Kursed helped themselves to the large line of food placed out for the Royalists, along with drinks on the side; and sat at the same table as the two Royalists they eyed, to their surprise.

"McCloud, Kursed what a pleasant surprise." The coyote politely greeted them as best he could, as his mouth was full at the moment.

"Wow." Keira stated out loud, they all eyed her as she was watching the view screen. They turned their gazes towards it; as it was showing a match off between two fighters, one of them being Nightmare. He had his avian fighter practically dead as they were in the center of the Royalist Battle Chamber; but it wasn't enough for the blood crazed lupine. Gen and Harvey were at ringside as they were amazed on just how the lupine was devastating his female opponent.

_It's amazing on how any being could be so corrupted. Royalist 66- Lucifer Nightmare is just absolutely craving the blood of poor Norma. _

_What I'm wondering is just how she isn't dead yet. She's been stabbed and shot multiple times in the chest and all across her body. Her face has been beaten to a bloody mess, she's just barely holding on to dear life as it is. _

They watched as the match continued. Nightmare had the red feathered avian laying on her back; as she was completely helpless to whatever it was he had in mind. He dragged her to the very center and had her limbs spread outwards. He grabbed his two military knives and drove each one through her wrists; as she let out a crying scream of pain and agony. The lupine then walked over towards the middle island, and climbed up on top.

He stared down his helpless victim with a twisted smirk, as he reached for his beam sword, dispersing the red blade. He held it high into the air and turned it downwards, treating the long blade like a dagger. The crowd was screaming waiting in anticipation on just what the lupine was going to do.

_What does Nightmare think he's doing? _

_Oh no…Don't tell me he plans to jump down and impale Norma with that beam sword! Somebody stop him! _

No sooner had Gen and Harvey spoke did Nightmare jump high into the air. He drove the red blade straight into the heart of his avian victim, she let out a loud scream; but was suddenly silenced. He was wrenching the blade around, toying with her insides as she had now departed. The crowd went crazy as he pulled out his red beam blade, blood flying everywhere. He planted his foot onto the dead avian's stomach, almost as if he was proud on what he had done.

Theme music began playing, filling the area; the tune in tune with his sick endeavors.

_(You guys seen Saw? Hello Zepp from the Saw soundtrack is really good for this sick bastard xD) _

They brought themselves back to the present, as Mauradin shook off the shiver that crawled up his spine.

"That guy looks demented; I wouldn't want to fight him anytime soon." He let out a small quiver at all the blood that was splattered about all across the avian's body. Kursed gave him a weird look, as Mauradin was supposed to be one of the best fighter's around; in fact he was #1 on the record board at the end of the first round.

"Why are you afraid of him? He's not top."

"He's just evil it looks like…I don't know who's more twisted, you or him." Kursed didn't know how to reply to that; she didn't know if to treat the comment as a good or bad thing, so she let it go.

"He might be evil at heart, but it can only go so far. I don't see him making it to the third round." Keira sounded almost proud, taking a drink from her glass.

"Depends on who his partner is." Fox shot back. "He could have another skilled fighter with him, and they could dominate." He took a small pause and looked over to Kursed, to her surprise as he was wearing a small smirk.

"It also depends on _who_ he's fighting." She gave him a small smile in return, that was true. Nightmare could get lucky and fight people who would tremble in fear against him…or people who could care less on who he is, and end him. But they soon got their mind off of Nightmare, and went back to their meals. After finishing up they broke apart, Mauradin and Keira went into their own directions, as both had different ideas of how to spend the day.

As they were walking back towards their condo, they came to the conclusion of going to the beach for a bit of fun. Kursed wore her bathing suit underneath her shorts and tank top, as she would dress back up after they were done; so they could avoid the hassle of going back to the condo. Fox simply wore his black swimming trunks and white tank top as they headed out towards the beach.

The beach was absolutely beautiful, as the white sand was clean and loose, due to the island only ever opened for Royalists. Solar shinned down brightly this tropical morning, as many Royalists were enjoying it quite nicely. Most of the female Royalists were sun bathing, taking in the warmth of Solar. Most of the guys were playing volleyball, including Mauradin and Lyrik. But Royalists where everywhere, some in the ocean itself swimming around, in the distance you could see and hear jet ski's traveling quickly across the water.

Kursed quickly took off her clothes, her swimsuit underneath. A cute red two part set, Fox took off his shirt and they walked over towards the dock, where jet skis were tied up along the dock. Fox sat down first, untying the rope and threw it back onto the dock where he pushed off. He quickly made a loop around in the water, testing out the speed and strength of the engine.

He drove back up close near the dock, to see Kursed lightly smiling to herself.

"Hop on." She immediately jumped onto the Jet Ski behind Fox, and wrapped her arms around his stomach. With a rev from the engine they were off, speeding quickly out towards the deeper parts of the ocean. They passed by some other Royalists, and noticed that they were playing around in an obstacle course spread out across the water. Fox speeded up more, and entered through.

At first they were sharp corners and turns, they eventually made their way through near a bunch of floating ramps laid out across the water. He headed towards the closest one and went up, getting some major air time. He could hear Kursed's happy laugh as they went up and landed on the ocean water. He did this several times to all the nearby ramps. He noticed three rings floating in the air that you would have to jump through as you went off the next ramp.

"Hold on." He speeded up more, as Kursed tightened her grip across his chest. They ducked down so their bodies wouldn't slow them down due to facing the harsh winds that came with the speed they were going. They went off the ramp and through the three rings, the end barely nicking the last ring and they landed in the water with a loud and thunderous splash; soaking them completely. Fox let out a gentle chuckle as he slowed down the Jet Ski, now that they were out of the course; he looked over his shoulder to Kursed's happy smile.

They looked around them to see that they were quite a ways away from shore, and from anybody else. Fox had Kursed let go of her grip around him, and he dived straight into the water. Kursed sat onto the Jet Ski as she waited for him to resurface; his figure broke through the surface, as he gently floated on his backside, swimming a moment later. Kursed stayed stationed for a moment, waiting for him to finish up with his little fun, he swam over to her, and rested his arms onto the floor board of the Jet Ski.

"What's wrong? Why don't you jump in?"

"I think I'll pass." She was about to turn her head, that is until Fox grabbed her ankle and nearly dragged her in. After fighting it for a few moments he finally was able to pull her away and she plummeted into the water. Kursed resurfaced slowly, and gave him an annoyed look; as Fox was laughing to himself.

She quickly splashed him roughly in the face, as he was gagging slightly to the salty taste of the ocean water. He quickly gave her a healthy splash back straight into her face, as the salty water was burning her eyes. It soon grew into a whole competition; Kursed swam right at Fox, trying to completely splash him with the ocean water. Soon it began getting each other underneath the surface.

Kursed put her paws on top of Fox's head, and trying to push him underneath the water; almost as if she was trying to drown him. She successfully pushed him underneath, but as soon as he resurfaced he took a hold of her arms, and twirled her body above his own; Kursed's back slapping against the ocean surface.

She came up quickly and pushed him downwards. But when Fox came up to the surface he didn't see Kursed at all, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the Jet Ski running. He turned to see Kursed manning the machine, and swam towards her. They realized that they were drifting out to see, and needed to get back quickly before being completely pulled outwards. Fox quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Kursed's waist; she speeded out heading back for the island.

They had just escaped the waves and headed back towards the docks, having their fun on the beach for now. They walked back onto the beach and laid across the blankets they had placed their belongings next to, sun bathing for a slight moment. They looked over to a small circle surrounded by other Royalists. Lyrik and Mauradin were having a small competition against one another, as they were fighting with training swords.

Fox and Kursed walked over towards the circle, as Mauradin was pressing force up against Lyrik, trying to drive him down to the ground. Lyrik used his right leg to trip up Mauradin, as he twirled himself around; pushing the training sword up against the coyote's throat. He helped up the fallen coyote as they got a small round of applause. They each threw their swords into Fox and Kursed's grasp, both looking at the two Royalist's with a wondered expression.

"Next." He said in a sly tone, the crowd cheering around them. The two foxes looked to one another, each wearing a smile filled with malice. They each took a starting position, as the rules were simple; simply knock your opponent to the ground. At first they were circling one another, Fox struck first, his slash being blocked as Kursed presented her sword. A moment later they were clashing the training blades, as each were trying to make contact with one another; but couldn't.

They met at a stand still, their blades locked in while both were backing up their ground. Although Kursed was stronger then Fox first anticipated, he was pushing her back and downwards, her back bending as the force was pushing her back and down. Their arms were shaking violently as they grunted through their teeth. To Fox's surprise, Kursed buckled their arms upwards and above their heads, then striking fiercely across his side. He took a few steps back, as the blow stung, but quickly retaliated.

After clashing a few more times he struck her across the chest, which she turned and stumbled a few times. Mauradin and Lyrik wore strange expressions, as the fight was starting to turn into more then just a simple sparring match.

"Isn't this supposed to be a sparring match?"

"Well…that was the idea." They slightly squinted their eyes as Fox received another strong blow, this time across the face. The two foxes clashed blades once again, as each was now flared up as ever. After pushing her downwards yet again, Fox took advantage of Kursed's leaning state. He twirled his blade up and over his head, knocking the sword out of Kursed's grasp; as it dug straight into the sand several feet away. He kicked her straight into the chest, knocking her down. He presented the blade to her, as it was a mere inch away from her throat.

She looked up to his sly smile, as he was proud to be the victor.

"I win." He earned a round of applause, but Kursed couldn't stay mad at him. It was all fun and games anyway. After handling the two swords to other Royalist's, they departed the beach, as they needed something else to do now.

X

Kursed was hiking up a jungle trail that would lead her and Fox towards the waterfall. She was dressed in her shorts and tank top as they had set their original clothing back on.

"Come on, it's this way." She talked back to the vulpine behind her. As she pushed back a few more plants and headed into the jungle deeper. They could feel the drop in the temperature, and hear the rumbling of the waterfall. It was starting to get a bit later, Solar starting to set. They crossed paths with a few other Royalist's, as they were heading down from the waterfall.

Kursed pushed back a few more bushes, and stopped in place. Fox joined her by her side as he saw what she was gazing at. The waterfall rose high into the air, a couple hundred feet at best. At the base of the waterfall were pools of water, as it was a natural formation from pool to pool. The water from the first pool that it received from the falls above poured straight into the 2nd pool, and down into the 3rd.

They eyed a specific Royalist, as the young canine was standing about one hundred feet above the water. He was on a side ledge and took a running jump off, diving straight down into the water. The water rose high into the air once he impacted on the surface, earning a small round of applause from the few Royalists still around the falls. Fox and Kursed found a spot near the 2nd pool of water, as they had it all to themselves.

They quickly undressed back down into their bathing suits and got into the cool, refreshing water. The natural formed pool was large indeed, as Fox took a hold of Kursed's paw, and they walked towards the center. Their bodies sunk deeper and deeper into the water, until they got to the point where you couldn't stand anymore. Fox swam to the center while Kursed followed behind him, he dove downwards; this water you could open your eyes as it was very clean indeed. He pointed his finger downwards, as it was just an open pool; a few fish here and there, but nothing to big out of the ordinary. Fox swam all the way to the bottom and then around the pool itself, as it was open and could move about freely.

Kursed swam with herself, as she went in the opposite direction as Fox had, and spun underneath the water. She and Fox eventually met in the center, as they locked paws and twirled around in the water for mere fun. They headed up to the surface for air, noticing that the area around them was dark indeed, now being lit up by the tyke torches surrounding the pools.

They got out of the 2nd pool and headed for the first and the waterfall above. Most of the Royalist's were now gone, but they would stay a bit longer, and have a little more fun. They made their ways up to the ledge where the previous Royalist jumped off before, a hundred feet above the water. Fox looked all the way down to the pool over flowing water down to the others; and back up to the top of the waterfall still a hundred feet up. He was a bit nervous of jumping, but that all changed in a mere moment.

Kursed pushed him off the edge, as he quickly reacted towards it and dove into the water. He went straight downwards near the very bottom, but it was hard to see due to no light shining down into the pool. Just a moment later he heard a loud impact in the water, Kursed must have jumped in the water as well. Fox broke the surface of the water, only to find himself alone; not only were all the other Royalists gone, but Kursed was no where in sight.

Kursed quickly resurfaced behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, digging her face into his backside.

"Having fun?" He asked in a bit of an annoyed tone. Though Kursed was just having fun playing cute with the light furred vulpine. She let out a happy moan, and gave him a small peck onto his cheek.

"Definitively."

X

Although the day had come and gone, the night was still young, and far from over. Kursed was sitting on the porch of her and Fox's shared condo, as they had dinner hours ago and were now just relaxing; not really tired enough to head for bed. Kursed heard the sound of a door opening and turned to see Keira emerge from her own condo. She then headed down the steps and onto the dirt road, but as she turned to see Kursed she paused. After a moments hesitation she walked up to the porch of where the blue vixen was sitting by herself.

"Keira."

"Kursed."

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really, just thought I would go for a midnight stroll I guess." The white furred vixen took a leaning position up against the stair railing.

"I see, not to try and annoy you or anything. But what's with the sudden change in attitude towards me?" Keira let out a loud sigh, and looked over to the blue vixen.

"Well, even though were still going to fight each other eventually. I don't see any reason why to act hostile to you while were on vacation, ya know what I'm saying?"

"Yea, that's true. Might as well have some fun while we can." Kursed stated out in an annoyed tone, after these two weeks are gone she would have to go back to fighting again.

"Exactly, so let's just enjoy the time off we have until the fights start up again." She took a slight pause, as she wanted to ask the question that's been on top of her mind for quite sometime.

"So Kursed…I see you're getting cozy with McCloud, just what are you trying to pull off? You can't really expect anything to happen in the current situation…"

Kursed pondered over her words for a moment…she almost wondered herself. Though the answer was perfectly clear to her.

"It's complicated, and a bit personal. I'm sure you understand." Keira just placed her paws back into her jacket, and gave Kursed a small smile.

"Sure, if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be around." Keira turned tailed and walked off to wherever she was previously headed. Kursed sat by herself for a bit longer, taking in the cool night breeze from the tropical island. The door opened behind her as Fox stepped out and took a seat beside her on their porch.

"What's up?" He asked her, though she didn't reply right away. She had been lost in thought about the situation ever since Keira tried to dig into what was happening.

"Nothing much." She turned to look at him, as the moon shined down upon them, her fur glowing slightly under the moonlight. "Today was pretty exciting don't 'cha think?"

"Yea, it was different that's for sure. I haven't felt so lively in quite sometime." Kursed laid her head comfortably onto the larger vulpine's shoulder.

"It was like a day in heaven." Fox inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly, soothing his now tired body. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing Kursed closer to him. He whispered the gentle words into her ear; she could have nearly fell asleep right there and then.

"_Heaven is a place nearby." _

_Author's Notes_

_Yea guys, I aint dead. I've had practically no time to even work on chapter's this past…What week and a half to two weeks? Damn! I've been busy with school, farm work. Not to mention my dad has been on the computer non stop, the same computer I use to write my stories! _

_So yea sorry about the huge delay with chapters, I'll try and get a few more posted up before this weekend is up! I plan on getting ATLEAST a chapter up for each story, maybe two for this one…Not sure. _

_Heh, I don't really like this chapter that much, but meh it's okay I guess :D _

_Thanks again! Sorry again for the big delay!_

_Zythxx, Josh (Yea yea we know already…) _


	17. One Step To Far

Today was different then any other day so far on this two week vacation the Royalists had for themselves, they only had a few days left until it was back to death battles once again. Kursed could see what was happening; what was happening to Fox mainly. Though the two have been together nearly every hour of every day, Fox was getting more and more distant from her with each passing day here on the island, and Kursed couldn't figure out why.

She was sitting by herself on the front porch of their condo. It was early morning, Solar had just risen up about half an hour ago, she couldn't sleep the night before. Yesterday seemed to be a strange day, Fox was indeed quiet; and almost seemed to avoid doing things with Kursed. Such an opposite it was from the first few days they were on the island.

It was a bit colder this morning, despite being on a tropical island where the temperature was always fairly high. Kursed was just in a light morning skirt and a shortened black tank top. The sound and feeling of herself shivering was enough to persuade her to head back inside.

It was so quiet within the hut with two, quieter then it usually was. No signs or sounds of life anywhere, almost as if the condo was just purely empty. But of course that couldn't be the case with the young vulpine sleeping soundly just up the winded staircase. Kursed studied the larger vulpine, as he slept soundly with not even a sound escaping him. She could tell by the look of his face that he wasn't sleeping the way he normally did.

Something was wrong, there was some type of conflict within himself, and it was blocking his better judgment, it was distancing himself away from Kursed. She pursued through Fox's mind, trying to find something, anything that would exploit just what Fox was thinking of. Then she had finally found it, he was thinking back to years past, back to the time of Krystal; and just how happy they were.

Kursed instantly stopped, thinking that it was not only wrong to be going through Fox's mind, but also of the bitter sadness. Fox was wishing for Krystal, he wanted to see her yet again. He wanted to know what happened to her, and more importantly; where he could find her. Kursed was replacing the empty spot in his heart for Krystal, and he didn't want that.

It all became clear, in her pursuit of desire for Fox; he was pushing out his old feelings for Kursed's former self. But Fox was now resisting, even though he would probably never openly say it, his heart yearned strongly for Krystal, he was still loyal to her; or so at least his heart was. But it didn't matter now, Krystal was gone, and only Kursed stood in her place. Now only one question remained, as it had been repeating in Kursed's for a while now. She had kept thinking it over and over again; it had costed her many hours of needed sleep.

The blue vixen headed for the fridge and grabbed herself a much needed drink, she thought it was a bit funny. When she was Krystal she couldn't stand drinking alcoholic beverages, now it seemed like a day couldn't pass without her having at least one. She sat at the small coffee table, her back turned away from Fox's bedroom. She wanted to clear her thoughts from Fox for the moment, and critically think about her next move. She was loosing Fox, ironically enough to herself, or her former self.

That same question kept repeating within her mind. Kursed whispered silently enough, herself barely even able to hear the sound that had been echoing in her mind.

"_Should I tell him who I really am? And if so, when?" _

She wanted to tell him soon, for if they were to leave on the island without his knowing of her true self, then there was always the chance she could end up dying in the Death Tour, and he would be lost forever. But she couldn't just tell him right out of the blue, how would he react that? It surely wouldn't be good. Kursed just grunted angrily to herself, and took another healthy swig from her glass, frustrated with how something so simple was becoming so complicated.

She looked over to her single bag she had brought along with her small suitcase, as it was the same bag that contained all her personal belongings. She got up from her seat, and slowly walked over towards the small bag; the only sound that could be heard was her own footsteps. She brought the bag back over towards the table, and retook her seat; opening it up slowly, as she eyed the few belongings she had left from her old life.

She picked up her old emerald necklace, as it still shined the day it was given to her mother, a gift for her 10th birthday. She gently laid it down onto the table, and went through the few other things she had in her bag. She picked up her old tail rings that she use to wear, she had forgotten just how nicely they felt comfortably placed onto her tail; as it had been years since she had last put them on.

After gently laying those down she took out her old battle staff, as it was in its compact form, how it has been for years now. She held the ancient weapon with both paws, as it was given to her by the ancient oracles on her 16th birthday. She turned her seat and activated the ancient weapon, both sides immediately springed to life; extending the staff to its full size. Kursed twirled it around her fingers, she remembered of how Fox told her that it came in very handy for him throughout his mission on Sauria; and how he wouldn't have been able to save the planet and herself without it.

She laid her ancient treasure beside all the rest, reaching in for the last piece that was so dear to her. Kursed pulled out her old tiara, its silver frame still shined brightly along with the cerulean gem stone. Out of all her other worldly processions, this was the most valuable. It was the final gift she had received from her mother, right before the destruction of her home planet.

Kursed eyed her old tiara for quite some time, much longer then all her other past life items. She remembered, just how much Fox said she looked beautiful in it…

Kursed set the tiara down for a brief moment, and bundle up her hair. She got her long, messy purple hair as neat and tidy as best she could. After that was taken care of, she picked the tiara back up, and gently placed it onto the top of her head. It had been years since she had felt the cool metal piece of jewelry back in its proper place, onto the proper person. It was a piece of her old life relived again, and she let out a small smile.

Though after a brief moment, she harshly threw it down back onto the table, the loud crashing sound of it hitting against the table surface echoed in the silent condo. Small tears began forming and flowing down Kursed's muzzle, that wasn't her anymore. She was no longer known as Krystal, member of the Star Fox squadron and in a loving relationship with Fox McCloud. She was now Kursed, a bounty hunter that was alone and unloved by anybody.

No matter how much she wished she could, nothing could be done. Time couldn't turn backwards. Even if she was to return and be known as Krystal yet again, she would never be the same as she was before. Kursed had been falling inside the black far to long, and now she's hit rock bottom. She would never be the same, and neither would life.

Kursed sniffled through her tears, and quickly placed everything back into her sack, her tiara being the last item. But before she had placed it within her bag, she held it within her paws for a brief moment, overlooking just what it meant to her. Along with all her home belongings, this tiara symbolized who she was on the inside, it would always symbolized who Krystal was in the hearts and minds of the people she had touched, especially Fox; at least that would never change. You cannot escape who you are.

But as much as Fox, along with all the others knew; Krystal didn't exist anymore. And born from her ashes was the monster known as Kursed. She quickly placed her tiara back into her bag, and closed it up. Some memories are better left forgotten…

"What are you doing?" Kursed gasped quietly to herself and turned around to see Fox standing behind her, giving her a strange expression; blended together with wonder and sadness. Kursed still had a few tears left in her eyes, as she wiped them away quickly.

"Nothing, forget about it." She coldly replied to him, and walked away towards her bed. Fox kept his steadied gaze on her, as he knew she was obviously hiding something from him. But it wasn't his place to try and pry what it was she was hiding, and it certainly wasn't the time for it either. He let it be, as far as Fox knew, it had nothing to do with him anyway…

X

Fox was staring out into the open air far into the distance. Solar was setting behind him, as he sat down on the grassy hill that overlooked the ocean and the sandy beach below. He stared out strangely into the orange clouds, as if he was starting to fall asleep; his eyes half open. He had been thinking hard to himself, as he had now quite often when he and Kursed got close to one another.

She was overlooking Fox several yards away, her arms crossed and under her chest, as she studied the vulpine sitting all alone. Just like so many other times before, when she had tried to get close to Fox; he became more and more distant and off focus on the topic at hand. She walked up to him slowly, her arms still over her chest when she had gotten to him.

"Hey…" She called out to him quietly, though Fox didn't answer right away.

"What is it?" She took a seat beside him; he never looked away from his steadied gaze to look at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked over to her strangely, just as she did to him, though Fox's expression was mixed with annoyance and distrust.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"You've been doing that a lot lately, what's wrong?" He looked away and back out towards the ocean, as it reflected the light from Solar still setting down slowly. He took in a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. His voice was much more calm and peaceful now.

"Just, everything that's happened recently. With you and where we are. Reminds me so much of, my old life."

"You mean your life in the Star Fox squadron?"

"Yea…" He took a momentarily pause, still thinking a few things over. "And you remind me so much of…"

"Krystal?" Kursed finished for Fox, as he gave her a saddened expression.

"Yea…" He quietly answered back, as a cloud of awkward silence fell upon them.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She asked him quietly, trying to break free from the silence that surrounded them.

"Sure…"

"Don't you, ever want to find Krystal? Don't you ever want to find out what happened to her?"

Kursed asked quietly, though she came to quickly regret it. When she looked back to Fox she looked back to his angry face, his angry eyes as they almost flared up with bitter hate and anger. He was growling menacingly towards her, baring his fangs; a small intake of fear entering Kursed's mind, her heart speeding up.

"No…I don't _ever_ want to see her again." Fox shoved her aside roughly, as he stood up and began walking away from the fallen vixen. She slowly picked herself up and sat onto her paws and knees, as Fox was talking to her while walking away.

"And as for your second question, no. I don't know what happened to her, and I'd rather not find out. Some things are better left unknown."

He stopped and turned around to look at her, as she looked up to him. They locked gazes, Fox peering down her eyes and soul with a crazed look in his eyes. He talked to her mockingly.

"_And some things are better left unsaid." _

He turned around and continued walking away, leaving Kursed in his wake. After he was out of eyesight, she turned back around to face the ocean; and looked down to the sandy bottom below. Kursed let out a shallow breathe, the emotion of sadness overtaking her body and crumbling her figure as she tried to hold herself together.

She had done it, she had sent Fox over the edge, and pushed him too far. She blew the only chance she had with getting close to him, all that hard work to get to this point now; had now crumbled beneath her. The only chance she had to be with Fox, had now been destroyed and rested at her feet. She had gone one step to far with Fox, and it had jut costed her everything.

Kursed couldn't remember how long she had been crying, it felt like hours and still going. Solar had set a long time ago, as she was sitting alone in the dark; the stars were her only light to guide her. She should have stuck with the original idea in her mind, and not tried to push anything with Fox. Besides he had said it himself, of what his true feelings for Krystal were.

_Some memories are better left forgotten_.


	18. Making Ammends

The last day of vacation time had come and gone all to soon, probably because most of the day was spent rounding up the Royalists, having them all packing up their belongings and loading them up onto the ships just like they had before arriving to the island. Royalists stood in line for what seemed hours until they would finally be able to board the yachts. Most talked amongst whoever was near them at the time; talking about the fun and exotic activities each did in their time off.

But few others were talking about the matches and deaths that would come all too soon. Some of the Royalists actually wanted to go back and get on with the 2nd round of the tournament, mainly Bestiality and Nightmare; and a few other blood crazed Royalists. The day was busy from the time Solar was rising up, all the way to Solar setting downwards yet again. Along with taking the Royalists who didn't behave out of the small 'jail' on the island, and getting them ready to leave as well.

The Royalists were being separated into small clans, waiting for their time to head to the ships to load up, so not everyone would have to be standing in the hot sun all day waiting to dock on the ships. You could either stay in your condos, or be at the eatery. Some of the Royalists preferred to stay in their own small condo's, to avoid being around the other competitors and relax just a bit more before heading back towards the tournament and to more competition.

But all good things came to an end. Solar was setting, most of the Royalists were already onboard the yachts and were just relaxing until the last of them were all onboard and were ready to head out. They would travel through the night and arrive back at the tournament grounds early morning, they would then be given that time until the next day to figure out who their partner's for the team fights were, and could discuss battle strategies and tactics. Though most teams didn't do any of that, they simply found out who their partner was at the time of the fight.

All Royalists would be scrambled and shuffled around. Though they would keep their competitor number, they would be randomized into what bracket division they would be put into, and their partner would be chosen at random debating from whom else was put into that same division. But Kursed figured she would have nothing to worry about. With her being Firion's tool of winning this damned game in the end, he would surely give her a top fighter to decimate whoever they had to battle. Nemesis would probably do the same for Keira, teaming her up with another top Royalist and the two could annihilate their competition. Perhaps Lyrik or Mauradin.

Kursed personally didn't care who she would team up with; they were merely going to be her tool and aid her to annihilate their two opponents. She was looking out for one person and one person only, herself.

X

The last of the Royalists were now boarding the yachts, and preparations for take off were being made. Most of the Royalists were chatting amongst themselves, but some just headed for their rooms and called it for a night; and others towards the other facilities the yacht had to offer; such as the showers, spa's, dining quarters and the likes.

Kursed walked around the deck a couple of times waiting for the yacht to take off, as she didn't want to head for her room just yet, and didn't feel like hitting the spa's right now. Instead of the usual private pleasure yacht, she had to travel back with all the other Royalists. Apparently Nemesis had to prepare for the next round to start, and left early with Keira; leaving Firion to over look all the operations of getting the Royalists to the tournament grounds peacefully.

"Hey Kursed." She turned at the mention of her name, to see an all too familiar dark furred vulpine running up to her; strangely enough with a smile across his muzzle.

"What's up?"

"What do you want Lyrik?" She asked in an irritated tone of voice, much to the vulpine's surprise. They weren't even back at the tournament yet and already people were getting back to their old hostile selves.

"Whoa calm down now, it's not time for matches yet. But I did hear something kind of cool about the whole partner fights."

She continued walking, Lyrik by her side. Putting his paws into his jacket pockets.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, our partners are randomly chosen. But as they do so they put together a theme for the team."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Lyrik thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to better ease the explanation to his blue furred vixen accomplice and rival.

"Well, think of it this way. Let's say we have to fighters, like King and Queen I don't know something like that right? Both their names come from a 'royalty' standard, so they might make up a name for them like…Royal Decree or The Crowned Jewel's or something like that you know?"

He turned to face her with a happy smile, only to see Kursed yawning; paying nearly no attention to his babbling.

"Childs play."

"Huh?" the word escaped Lyrik's mouth, as he gave Kursed a strange look and stopped in place. As they continued on, right as Kursed was turning the corner that all of a sudden another person was walking on by. Kursed collided with the tall black furred vulpine, as he was walking a bit more steady and at a faster pace. They collided shoulders, as he nearly knocked Kursed off her feet, but he kept on walking by; not paying any attention to her at all.

"Watch it." Was all he said as the black furred vulpine continued onward. Kursed let out a small annoyed gasp, as the anger started to boil up inside her. After what's happened lately, and how dull and horrible this last day has been going; the last thing she needed was some punk Royalist thinking he was tougher then they really were. She snapped on the inside, as she turned to look at his back with angry eyes, yelling out to him as he continued on by.

"Who do you think you are!? Watch where the hell you're going next time!"

Though the black furred vulpine didn't like her tone of voice, or the words she was shouting at him. He instantly turned to face her, a few feet away; that's when she got a good look at him.

The stranger was wearing a white tank top, with a slick black jacket that was a bit shorter then usual length; his hooded collar was as white as snow. His black pants matched with his jacket, red slash marks were placed in various places across his waist line of his pants. He had a sash that ran halfway down his left leg to his knee, gray in color. The black furred vulpine was wearing a pair of black shades, though they only covered the bottom half of his eyes; the top half exposed, showing off his red flared eyes as they started down Kursed. The hair on top of his head was pure white, as well as the hair on the tip of his tail.

He instantly started fast walking towards Kursed, seeing where this was going Lyrik jumped in front of her, trying to defend his vixen comrade and friend.

"Hey just take it easy-"Lyrik tried to speak, but was interrupted from the Black furred vulpine fist. He easily dispatched Lyrik with a three jab combo attack, first jabbing him hard in the second, then into his throat; and finally throwing a punch across his muzzle, sending him flying several feet away. Kursed had practically no time to help Lyrik, or even retaliate herself; she hadn't seen it coming.

The mysterious black furred vulpine tripped Kursed with one strong sweep of his leg, but before she could even fall to the ground, Kursed found herself pinned up against the wall of the yacht. He was holding her up to his eye level, which was about a foot as he lifting and holding Kursed off the ground, her throat being crushed by his strong clutch as she tried to break free; all she knew for certain was she could hear the angry growl that was building up louder with each passing second ringing in her ear.

"You're very lucky I don't have my weapons right now. Or else you'd already be dead." He threatened her, as he tightened his grip around her slender throat; strangling her as she tried to resist to no avail. He quickly shifted his head around to hear the sound rifles charging, to see a bunch of security guards pointing their weapons right at them; along with Fox pointing his pistol straight at the head of the attacker, not looking to happy.

"Put her down now, or else." A single guard commanded, as he seemed to be the leader of the small force on the yacht.

"Or else what?" The black furred vulpine asked sarcastically, letting out a sadistic laugh afterwards; though his only answer was the roaring sound of the rifles charged, ending his good mood.

"Do you really want to find out?" His only answer was the threatening growl that the vulpine. After one last moment, he dropped his grip on Kursed, her sliding down to a sat up position on the floor; gasping for air and choked due to her freed lunges.

"What yourself kit, the next time we meet the guards won't save you." The black furred vulpine talked to her menacingly, as he stuffed his paws into his jacket pocket and continued walking in the direction he was previously going. Fox holstered his pistol and ran to Kursed's side, as she was trying to pick herself up; one paw holding her throat. Lyrik was just now starting to pick himself up slowly, his lip bled a bit due to the hard bone crushing strike.

The guards soon dispersed and all headed back to their posts, Lyrik walked over to Fox and Kursed as she had just gotten back onto her feet; Lyrik was still holding his jaw.

"Damn, who was that guy?" Kursed turned her head in the direction of their attacker, his figure was out of sight now, he had came and gone without even the slightest hint of who he was; his appearance was their only clue to finding out who he was.

"I don't know." She said, pausing still trying to catch her breath. "But next time I see him, he dies."

X

Kursed was lying in her bed, as it was late at night or early in the morning so to speak. Most of the Royalists were probably in bed by now, as their trip back to the tournament grounds was about halfway through. She had been pondering over her next move on Fox; but now with what has happened, what could it possibly be?

"He hates me now." Was what Kursed whispered to herself, as it seemed that Fox cared very little for her since their last talk.

"Maybe I should just tell him who I am, and get on with it." She pondered over her options, could she really tell him just out the blue? If he wouldn't take it well when he was close to her; how would he take it now that he felt the complete opposite? But then again, Kursed had to act fast; before Fox either felt even less for her; or if she perished in the matches that were coming at her quickly. If that were too happy, Fox would live the rest of his life never knowing who she really was, what Krystal's fate really was…

"I have to do it. I have to tell him, it's now or never." She decided as confidence backed up her words, she went outside her room door, and headed just down the hall a bit to Fox's own. She was about to knock on his door, when she had one last thought of backing down. But she finally made up her mind 100%. Kursed took in a deep breath, and knocked a few times.

"Fox?" She called out to him, though received no reply; a bit strange that he wouldn't be in his room this late.

"Fox? Are you there?" He either wasn't in right now, or he was possibly sleeping. Kursed slowly opened the door, to discover the room completely empty. She quickly closed the door, and looked all around for where oh where could the McCloud vulpine be?

X

She looked around for him everywhere. In practically every place she could think of. She sat down for a moment on the couch in the lobby, trying to think of where he could be on this giant yacht. After a brief moment of thinking, she finally figured it out…

Fox probably wanted to be alone, so he could think to himself. She ran out the doors and headed to the deck of the yacht, the temperature was still about the same as it was inside the actual yacht, due to the special shield the ship used to keep Oxygen in. It didn't take her long after that did she find the young orange furred vulpine, standing by himself; his arms against the railing as he stared at the passing stars.

Kursed took a deep breath, preparing herself for this moment, as it would change everything. She walked up to him slowly, preparing for whatever lied ahead.

"Fox?" She called out to him, and got a reply a moment later.

"Yes?" He gave back to her, his voice much more compassionate and calmed from the last time they talked.

"Please, there's something I have to tell you; if you would just listen to me for a moment." He turned around to face her, seeing her eyes starting to get red and puffy, he could tell this was hard for her.

"You said I reminded so much of Krystal, and how we got along together real well and became close. I need to tell you that there is a reason why…"

She started to loose her composure, Fox walked over to her closer, their faces just mere inches apart. She looked at him dead in the eyes, as he needed to remember her face as what she was about to tell him.

"I'm sorry that Krystal is gone. I only meant to fill the void that she left in your heart. Because, well because…"

"Because…?" She trailed off as Fox asked her, she took in a deep breath yet again, inhaling from her nostrils; and put on the most serious face she could, which really wasn't much.

"The reason is because I…I…" She just couldn't find the words to say it.

"I-" She tried to speak yet again, though this time instead of not telling him, Kursed was interrupted when Fox gently placed his fingers over her lips; with a gentle expression to her own surprise.

"Sshhh. I get it." He quieted her down, as Kursed's eyes shot wide.

"I know, you care for me. I care for you to." He took off his fingers from their place and replaced them with his warm lips; as he pulled Kursed closer to him. She couldn't believe what was not only happening, but what had happened before; but right now, she didn't care. All she did was follow Fox through.

They moved their paws to their proper places, and kept on going with their passionate kiss, surrounded by the bright stars around them. This wasn't exactly what Kursed had in mind, and even less what would happen after her 'confession' but she didn't mind either way, she would take it and think of it as a plus for her and Fox.

She wasn't quite ready to reveal who she truly was, as she made a poor example of herself in revealing just how close she really was. Kursed could tell she had a long way to go until she could tell Fox of her forgotten identity. It seems as though the void in Fox's heard that Krystal had left was filled after all, that icy spot in his heart was now warmed by Kursed's love.

Though she wasn't ready to reveal herself to Fox now. He would learn the truth eventually; this was just one step closer to unveiling the true Kursed, the true Krystal.

_Author's Notes_

_Yay at Fox and Kursed :D_

_Lol guess who that mysteriously vulpine fighter is?_

_Kudos! _


	19. Debut Of The Evil Angels

Finally the Royalists had returned to the tournament, as the fans waited out this month of endless waiting to see their favorite fighters clash against one another yet again; but this time in a different approach. This time they would see their favorite Royalists team up and fight against one another in an all new perspective; team fights to the death!

It was early morning when the Royalists had arrived back at the tournament grounds. Some were ready to call it for a night, while others who slept on the way back were ready to go out and have fun while they still could at the bars placed throughout the Royalist quarters.

Kursed slept quite comfortably on the trip back to the tournament; although her _'master_ _scheme'_ didn't go the way she planned, she was in fact farther in her relations with Fox before they departed for the island. Now all that remained is she would survive through this next upcoming round, though this would be impossible alone; in order to survive the 2nd round and be one step closer to showing Fox who she truly was, Kursed would have to depend greatly on her partner, whoever that would be.

She was hoping to get a _big name fighter_ as her partner, such as Mauradin or Lyrik; thus the team would most likely be successful and eliminate any team they would happen to come across; including Keira and whoever her fighter would be. But out of roughly two thousand fighters still alive, getting anyone half-ass _decent_ was low indeed.

After having a few drinks and dinner as well; the two foxes headed for the matching boards, they would get to see just _who_ Kursed's partner was, the field of battle, and the opposing team as well. Many other Royalists were gathered around the drawing boards, to see who they were paired up with, and what battle arena's they would be fighting in just a day's time.

It took some time before Fox finally spotted out Kursed's portrait on the huge wall of fighters, but he wasn't amused with just who Kursed's partner was to be. He redirected her vision to her portrait…and pointed out the portrait next to her's; stating out as they were partners.

"You can't be serious…Is this some type of sick joke!?"

Kursed was disgusted with who was her partner, it was an abomination. Of all the fighters she could have been paired up with…

"Believe it…"

Fox didn't sound anymore amused then Kursed was. Her partner was none other then…The very same black furred vulpine who had pinned her up against the wall of the yacht on the way back to the tournament grounds. Kursed read his name out loud to herself, her tone astonished and disgusted at the same time.

"_Royalist-66 "The Fallen Angel" Dark." _

The vulpine's name fitted his number quite nicely, maybe fortune was toying with Kursed and Dark; and this was just some cruel joke for the heavens. But it didn't matter either way; _the two corrupted angels_ were to battle together. They would have to set aside their differences in order to survive; only then could they focus on one another in the Royal Death Tour.

X

"Forget it! No way am I going to fight alongside with her! I'd rather kill the teams by myself!" Dark was screaming with Firion as he stood behind his desk, sorting through other files; his back turned to the black vulpine.

"Oh is that so huh?" He went through the files as he talked back to the angered Royalist.

"I agree completely. I do not wish to fight with somebody who I can't even get along with, how will this be a good team at all?" Kursed stood up to give her share of arguing to Firion, as she stood beside her _teammate _Dark. Fox was leaning up against the wall near the door, as the show was getting good indeed.

Firion slammed a folder down onto his desk, startling the two foxes that stood before him. They locked eyes with the large, angered gray furred vulpine. His tone was wicked and sinister as he explained it to his two fighters.

"It's not about _getting along_, it's about _surviving_ through the 2nd round; and if that means you two fighting together, then that's what's going to happen."

"Did you call us together? Was this team _truly random_?" Dark asked his tone a bit more patient and calm.

"Though it's not completely random, it still wasn't my choice; but I can't undue it now. We choose the top 100 fighters of the Death Tour to be Kursed's and Keira's partner as the Royalists were shuffled and chosen randomly. You just happen to be that partner."

Though Dark was a skilled fighter, Keira still had the upper hand; as fate fortuned her and she teamed up with Mauradin, the top Royalist in the tournament so far. With the top two fighters on the same team, they surely would have no problems surviving through the 2nd round; they were practically _golden_.

Kursed and Dark turned to one another, as they locked gaze and glared at each other menacingly. Firion talked to them as they kept staring one down, though neither was about to back down from one another.

"You two either start cooperating and get along, or die fighting _divided_, it's your choice. Though highly I encourage you to set aside your differences and survive through the 2nd round together."

As Firion continued talking did the expressions of the two Royalists start to calm down, and eventually settled to just a simple stare off at one another. Though they didn't like this at all, he was right; if they were going to survive and move on to be at one another's throats, they would need to work together, for the time being.

Kursed just let out a small sigh, as she broke the eye contact and closed her eyes, looking downwards.

"_Alright, I'm willing to give it a try if you are." _

She turned to face Dark as she held out her paw to shake with him, though he just smacked it away roughly and began walking away. Kursed seemed insulted at the rude gesture; here she was willing to set their differences and view's aside so they could move on, though it seemed like he was completely against it.

"_Just make sure you don't get killed out there, so I can do it later."_

Dark walked out the door, passing by Fox on the way; the brown furred vulpine got up from his leaning position and watched Dark walk out the door, a little amazed of what he thought of Kursed. She was one of the best fighters in this whole tournament, and yet he was talking to her as if she was somebody who had died in the first round…

She turned to Firion with angry eyes, of all the people to be her partner, why Dark?

"I know what you're gonna say Kursed. So don't throw that shit at me." They had a small solitary pause, as Kursed resettled her senses, and gave Firion her full attention.

"Dark is 8th best Royalist in the Royal Death Tour as of now; he's not as bad of a fighter as you think he is. Have you even seen him fight?"

"No I haven't." Kursed raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms under her chest. "Why?"

"He had practically _no challenge_ at all in any of his fights against his opponents. The longest match Dark has had so far was '2 minutes and 34 seconds.' Not to mention he was toying with his opponent about half of that fight."

Kursed seemed a bit surprise, Dark sounded like a dangerous fighter indeed. Then again she thought back to their little incident on the yacht, of how easily he had downed Lyrik and pinned Kursed up against the wall; quickly at that. Perhaps they would make a good team in the 2nd round, though only time would tell. Along with how well their teamwork would be as well.

"You're first match is tomorrow. You will be battling against Royalists' 3130- Echo and 756-Faint. You will be fighting in The Forests of Golbez; in a Fatal Step match. I suggest you prepare and maybe go talk to Dark while you're at it."

He batted Kursed away as he gave his attention back to the files he was previously going through. Kursed wanted to state out against it, but had no choice either way. She was stuck with Dark as of now. She only gave Fox an annoyed look as they headed out the door, and to their shared quarters.

"Look at it this way. He's your enemy, but not right now. Right now; he's your tool to survival."

X

Kursed was waiting at the transport portal, regretfully waiting for Dark to show up and to begin their first team battle fight. The opposing team had already shown up, Echo; was a white feathered male falcon, while Faint; was a blue feathered female avian. They stretched their arms and legs as they were waiting on the last of their competition to show up.

The Forests of Golbez was a simple concept. It was melee weapons only fight, as the two teams are suspended hundreds of feet in the air. The platform was just bound together by wooden logs and boards, but hidden inside the platform were switches; designated to fire off hidden traps set out across the trees that surrounded the platform. What is most intriguing about this battle field as the traps never run out; as long as enough pressure is put on to set the trap off. It would repeatedly fire off again and again…

Dark finally came walking slowly towards the transporter, dressed in his black and red striped combat suit, wearing his signature shades. Kursed was a bit surprised when she saw how few weapons Dark had…She had brought along her dual beam swords, her wolf claws and assassins blade.

Dark didn't even have the beam sword the Death Tour provided you with. All he had was his own personal combat blade as it rested in its sheath strapped to his back, and two black knives in sheaths, on one each hip.

But maybe she was misjudging Dark, he must have surely been skilled with the weapons he chooses to use if he's bested all his competition with little to no effort involved, she had just decided to side with that calmer, more life enriching thought…

"If both teams are ready; it's time to start." The guard standing near the transporter said as he beckoned Faint and Echo towards him. They walked over slowly, and vanished through the transporter moments later. Kursed turned to face Dark, as he turned to her in return; to give him a little 'motivational speech' before the match would start.

"Listen up. I don't like you, and you don't like me." Kursed started off, as Dark showed his fangs.

"Like isn't a strong enough word. More like _hate_."

"Fine then." She quickly snapped back. "Either way, were stuck like this. If you want a shot at killing me later on in the tournament, I suggest you work with me for now and well get through this round and this match alive."

"I don't need you Kursed, just remember that. Just try and not to get yourself killed, cause I doubt I'll even be needing you this fight."

He walked away from her and disappeared through the transporter, evading Kursed's comeback in the process.

"Let's go, it's time to start."

Kursed looked over to Fox one last time before heading towards the transporter, his expression said it all; he didn't like this one bit. But they had no choice but to go along with it and hope for the best…

"Nothing is going to happen, just wait for me." She gave him a quick kiss on the muzzle and headed for the transporter. Fox only backtracked towards Nemesis' private halls, as had been invited to watch the fight again.

X

_Hello all Royal Death Tour fans, and welcome back to all the action! _

Gen and Harvey were the announcers for this fight, as they talked to one another; a view screen behind them as it portrayed the battle arena…

_I must say it feels good to be back Harvey, as well I'm sure all the Death Tour fans are excited to see all the action start back up yet again. _

_That's true, this one month break has been dull indeed, but now all the action, all the excitement! All the carnage has returned to excite the crowd once more! _

_You couldn't be more right, and for this match about to start behind us, we have one of the best in the Death Tour today! _

_That's right! Royalist 666- Hells Angel; Kursed returns to the gore once again! Let's go down to the field. _

The camera angle changed towards the battle arena, as it was mid-day on planet Golbez. The screen was divided as two separate cameras were watching the two teams as their own home chambers, being suited up with something. A device was being placed quickly on the wrists of all the competitors, as Kursed eyed the blinking silver bracelet, wondering what it did.

"What are these for?"

"They're matter transporters. Some of the fights you can fight together at the same time, but this one you can't. Only one of you can fight on the platform at a time, you will be chosen randomly to see who starts for each team."

The guard explained to Kursed, as she was a bit surprised. It seemed like in the 2nd round, the teams could either choose who wanted to go first, and sometimes it was random, such as this fight now.

Theme music began to play through the air and the screen, the crowd cheering loudly in response.

_Now let's meet the teams! Introducing first from planet Fichina. A corrupted law enforcer who was sent to jail for murder on his own partner. Royalist-3130 Echo. _

The falcon was instantly transported onto the center of the platform, as he looked around him suddenly. Fans were cheering loudly as they watched the fight live, and through the view screen for what was sure to be an exciting and bloody match.

_And his partner, from planet Krew. A devilish witch who killed her own brother for revenge; Royalist-756 Faint! _

_Ladies and gentlemen. I give you; The Sirens of Despair! _

The blue feathered avian teleported right next to her white feathered partner, as they were both surprised, the crowd was cheering loudly for the team of birds. But they didn't care a moment later…The crowd only cared about who was next.

Kursed's theme music played loudly, as the crowd cheered with a thunderously applause for the lovely blue vixen fighter. It was time for the crowd's favorite competitor to fight once again.

_Introducing first, a bounty hunter from origins unknown. A cold blooded killer who's out to destroy all; Royalist-666 'Hells Angel' Kursed! _

The blue vixen was instantly transported to the center of the platform, just a few feet away from the opposing team. The cheering wouldn't end as Kursed had become one of the favorites indeed within the Royal Death Tour.

Kursed cracked an evil smile, as she had to admit she loved the endless applause and screams from adoring fans; as they anticipated for blood shed. To build up some momentum for her, Kursed pulled off a hilt from each of her shoulders and drew her black beam swords; startling the two bird Royalists.

She twirled them around in her paws as her theme continued playing, the crowd only cheered louder, after she finally tucked them away again did they announce Dark. His theme music coursed through the air, demented and wicked just like he was. From the reaction of the crowd, he was as just as popular fighter that Kursed was, the crowd was getting excited for his arrival.

_(The Night by Disturbed is perfect for Dark I believe ^^ It's awesome!)_

_Introducing her partner; a contract killer from the planet Venom. Royalist-66 'The Fallen Angel' Dark! _

The black furred vulpine was instantly transported beside his vixen partner, as he stared down his competitors; he see the fear they were in taking just by his presence there; as it brought him some amusement.

_Ladies and gentlemen; I give you, The Evil Angels! _

After the crowd died down did they bring out the giant view screen, as the portraits from each fighter were placed on opposite sides from one another on two separate wheels, one for each team; the indicator flashed rapidly as it spun around the virtual ring, eventually each landing on a Royalist from both teams.

Dark would face off against Echo at first. It seemed as no advantage was given to each time, since the same gender was fighting one another. Kursed and Echo were instantly transported back behind their starting points, watching their teammates about to go at it.

_And…Let the Death Match begin! _Harvey announced out loud, as Dark and Echo began encircling one another.

The white feathered falcon immediately pulled out his beam sword, as he held it like a dagger. Dark didn't even bother to pull out his Comat blade, as he had no use for it this match as it is.

(No Comat is not supposed to be Combat by the way xD)

As they continued to encircle one another, Dark's step pushed down on a switch on the platform, instantly three knives were launched at him from a close by tree. The vulpine showed off his lightning fast reflexes as he jumped out the way, making sure to keep his eyes on Echo. Though the falcon quickly grew bored, and charged at Dark; and that's when it seemed like time itself speeded up.

No one saw it coming, right when Echo had gotten to Dark, in the blink of an eye Echo was down on the ground, his beam sword launched out of his grip several feet away; as he didn't even know what happened to him.

Dark jabbed his elbow into Echo's throat, and applied pressure onto it, trying to choke Echo out it seemed. The black vulpine was leaning his bodyweight into the pressure he was applying, making Echo not able to break free and was squirming around fiercely just like how helpless he was.

But though it seemed with all the squirming around did he set off another trap. A massive swinging log was released and headed downwards towards the platform. Dark had to break his hold and jump out of the way to dodge in time, though Echo was hit from the full force and momentum of the log as he tried to stand up.

He let out a painful scream, as that one harsh strike shattered multiple bones all at once, mostly in his ribs. Dark jumped back a couple of feet, as his white feathered pray was helplessly trying to stand up; blood dripping from his beak ever so freely…

Dark took mental pictures in his mind of what each trap did, and their placement throughout the platform as they set off, though only two were exposed so far; and this match was already getting dull for his taste, Dark's pray was already seriously wounded, and was getting light headed with the bone crushing blow that also knocked the wind out of him.

He pulled out his Comat blade ever so menacingly, the blade completely black tip that craved the falcon's blood…Only it didn't go the way he had hoped.

A timer went off, letting out a loud _buzz_ sound that marked the time for a partner switch. Dark and Echo were instantly replaced where they were standing, with Kursed taking Dark's position and Faint taking Echo's.

Although it came at them quickly, the two lady fighters were instantly focusing on one another. Kursed could hear Dark cursing himself for his round already being over; and now having to watch her fight; though keeping her mind focused on Faint at the moment.

Kursed pulled out a beam sword in each paw, while Faint grabbed her double bladed baton. They went at it slow at first, making a clash here and there, though it seemed neither wanted to try and challenge the other.

"Come on, if you got what it takes to fight me; let's see it."

Kursed growled angrily at Faint's taunt, as the blood raced to her head and took a shot at it. She charged and jumped high into the air, slashing downwards towards the blue feathered avian fighter; she met Kursed's dual blades as she put up her own in defense; sparks clashed as energy collided with the metal alloys being able to stand against the beams.

They were struggling for supremacy, as neither could out due the other. Faint broke through and launched her arms upward, swiping the hilts of the blades out of Kursed's grasp and jettison them on opposite ends of the platform. She sliced right at Kursed's stomach, making a large imprinted X across her suit; ending with a hard punch in the stomach that sent Kursed flying near the edge of the platform, but as Kursed turned her back towards Faint she slashed up and down it a few times, as blood gushed out from Kursed's backside.

Kursed let out an agonizing scream as she could feel the pulsing sensation of the pain. Though they weren't real deep cuts, they sure left their mark on her. She got up as fast as she could, trying to keep pressure on her stomach as best she could to maybe try and stop the bleeding, for now she had to play on the defensive.

Each breath she took gave her a jolt of pain, as she had to wince and grunt to bare through it all, the fight had become much more difficult indeed. Her eyes opened wide as Faint charged at her, the dual bladed baton slashing at her again and again as Kursed lazily dodged each blow. The blue vixen was 'dancing' across the edge of the platform with the blue avian, as Faint didn't give up on trying to cut her endlessly.

They met hands once again, as they locked each other's grip; their left hands intertwined with control of Faint's blade. Kursed was slowly being pushed down; as the loss of her strength was giving Faint the edge in this fight; then something happened. Kursed's foot sank into the platform; she had set off another trap.

Though nothing happened at first, both ladies stared at her foot that sunk into the switch; it was almost to quiet for a trap…Then a large booming sound soared through the jungle battle stadium, the outer edge panels of the platform were blowing up from the rest of the field. One panel after another blew up and fell towards the jungle floor hundreds of feet below, until they made their way to the two Royalists in a struggle contest…

Kursed took this time to gain the edge over Faint. After head butting the avian she gained control over her blade and twirled it back into her paws, slashing deeply right across her chest. Though Kursed had dealt a mighty blow to Faint, she had to get off the outer edge before it crumbled beneath her feet. She easily made her way towards the center of the battlefield, while Faint barely made it off the outer edge of the field before the panels fell beneath her feet.

_Look at that! That slashing blow Kursed dealt left Faint crippled horribly. _

_God that bleeding looks sick! Her entire chest is just covered with her own blood! _

Gen and Harvey were right as it is. Faint was starting to get light headed, as the slash was as deep as it could possibly get, the blood practically gushed out endlessly, there was no applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding. The blood soon flowed all the way down her body, as she couldn't even get off her supporting hand and knees.

Kursed grabbed each of her beam swords and reconnected them in their proper locations; she was quite pleased with her handy work on Faint, probably much more major damage Dark dealt to Echo. Faint could _literally bleed_ to death with that wound…

The time buzzer went off yet again, as Kursed and Faint were transported back behind the starting lines; with Dark and Echo taking their places. Dark showed an evil smile to Echo, as he didn't recuperate much in the time he was given, still holding his rib cage as the vast majority of his ribs had been shattered from the log.

"Finally, let's get this over with."

The crude words escaped Dark's muzzle, as he pulled out his black Comat blade. Though Echo wasn't about to go down without a fight, he pulled out his single beam sword for defense against Dark's attacks. At first the black vulpine was just toying with his falcon prey, but he soon grew bored; he needed to shake this battle up somehow…As he thought of an amusing way to end Echo.

Dark moved slowly over towards where the trap of the swinging log was placed, without Echo getting suspicious as they 'battled' over towards the general area. They collided blades around where Echo was hit with the large swinging log the first time. Dark easily disarmed Echo from his beam sword, and stabbed straight through his stomach with his own blade.

The dark blade pierced through and out of Echo's backside, as it wrenched at his insides, the pain surged through the white falcon like adrenaline, though Dark didn't gloat about his fatal blow for so long. If he was going to pull off his finisher on Echo, he had to do it before the time would ring once again…

He lazily pulled his blade out of Echo's insides, as the falcon fell over instinctively with the life crushing strike. Dark put away his blade while walking toward the hilt of the beam sword Echo was using a moment ago, and walked back over towards his fallen prey. Echo wasn't quite dead…yet. But Dark could see the life starting to fade from his eye; he wouldn't leave this world or the platform in one piece…

Dark jabbed the beam sword through Echo's right thigh, as he instinctively sat up trying to pry himself of the impalement; letting out a deafening scream in the process. The black vulpine let out an amused chuckle, as he walked over towards the panel switch…letting out an evil smile, arms crossed underneath his chest.

_What does Dark think he's up to? _

_Wait…isn't where Dark is standing right now where the log panel trap is placed…? _

Dark locked gaze with his prey one last time, before he would pull out his finishing blow that would leave everyone speechless, and be sure to rack him up some points and popularity.

"Go in _pieces_."

Dark stepped onto the switch, and began walking away from the trap. Echo's eyes widened as he figured out what Dark was planning…and tried to pull the blade out with a sense of desperation. But every time he tried to pull out the blade, that overwhelming pulse took over his nerves and made him stop until…

In the blink of an eye, Echo had vanished. Everyone was stunned, Kursed, Faint, the entire audience, the announcers themselves were dumbstruck and horrified at the same time. Echo had been knocked off the platform and had fallen down to the forest floor; sure to be dead. Though his impaled leg was still stuck onto the platform, from his thigh down was all that remained of the white feathered fighter.

Faint was terrified as her partner was now dead, leaving her the only one who could fight Dark now…A moment later did she find herself transported out of the team zone and back onto the field; having to face the monster who ended the life of her partner. She looked over towards what was left of Echo, his right thigh still lodged into the battle field. A pool of blood surrounded the disembodied limb.

Her heart raced fast as the thought of what Dark had in store for her would soon be uncovered…

Her bleeding hadn't stopped, as her entire front suit was practically glowing red, she would surely die; if not by bleeding to death, then in whatever cruel and sick way Dark had in store for her. She had no weapons to work with to even retaliate whatever Dark was going to try and pull on her; though soon it wouldn't matter.

Dark easily overpowered Faint and had her back towards him, pulling her into his frontal side as if in a hostage position. She put up little resistance as Dark twisted her wrists together and used his left shoulder to keep her up in place. From his memory Dark walked back towards the switch that shot out the three knives at the target. He stepped onto the panel and instantly heard the three knives it shot out towards them…

He turned to face them, and used Faint as a body shield; the three knives shot straight into the center of her chest down to her lower stomach, as it pierced her whole frontal side. Her eyes and mind went blank, as she took in the last few images of her mind before she would die.

_That's just sick! Dark used Faint as a meat shield to absorb the blows!_

_And it doesn't look like his quite done with her yet…_

Dark turned the dying Royalist around in his grasp, forcing her eyes to stare down his own. He looked down her formally beautiful body, as her entire frontal side was covered in her own blood. The three knives pierced through her chest, upper and lower stomach…

He walked towards the edge of the platform, as he was ready to say goodbye to his dying opponent. He wrapped his paw around her slender throat, forcing her life diminishing eyes to stare into his bloody red ones…as he cracked an evil smile.

"Have fun." He let go of his grasp on her, and pushed her off the edge. Her body fell down hundreds of feet down towards the forest floor. Faint soon disappeared from eye sight, as her body could no longer be seen beyond the darkened forest floor below…

The crowd screamed wildly, as Dark finished off _both_ of his and Kursed's opponents. His theme music began playing as he walked back to his partner, eyeing his 'handy work' that Echo had left behind…

_That…was…Horrible_

_That's right Gen, Dark is the sickest and most sadistic Royalist I've ever seen in this tournament. He would make one hell of a champion!_

_Dark and Kursed advanced, a nice and easy first win for them both. All teams beware! The Evil Angels are out to silence all who oppose them! _

X

It was late at night, Kursed had received the minor medical attention from the wounds left by Faint, as she rested in Fox and her's room, in a short tank top and black shorts; her limbs spread out across her bed…

"That was a good first fight I'd say." Fox was preparing a special wound sealing ointment that Kursed needed to take before she slept for the night.

"It was, disturbing." Kursed let out quietly, as Fox looked over towards her for a brief moment, noticing how her eyes were a bit widened from shock.

"How so? You've done just as horrible things to your opponents. Remember what you did to Alexia?"

She thought about it for a moment…But what was worse? Being impaled through the arms and being engulfed by lava. Or being torn apart from your limb and falling hundreds of feet to the rough forest floor? They both seemed like horrible ways to go…Maybe she was over thinking it.

"I suppose, but Dark almost seemed proud to do what he did. As if he had another motive then just _surviving_."

"That's just the way he is."

"I guess."

A glass popped into Krystal's face, as Fox handed her some water with two pills also given to help heal her up, and stop the pain as well. She quickly drank down the pills with her water, and set it on the table next to them, as Fox handed her the small container with the ointment she was supposed to rub across her cuts…

"Here you can do this part." She took the small pot from his grasp, and started rubbing it across her frontal cuts. She felt a burning sensation as the ointment stung when it made contact with her cuts. After that was all taken care of now she had to spread it throughout her back…but was obviously unable to do so alone…

"Fox, think you can give me a paw? I'm kind of in a pinch." He turned to see her annoyed smirk, as he rolled his eyes and had her sit in one of the coffee table chairs, as he sat onto her bed. He gently started rubbing the ointment into her backside, on all the various places she had been diced up. She felt that same burning sting as the ointment was rubbed straight onto the bare cuts, but at the same time felt small intakes of pleasure as Fox ran his paws up and down her bare back as well…

She let out a deep breath of relief once Fox was finished, and set everything down.

"You're so tense, you have to try and relax a bit." He suggested for her as he began putting things away, but was interrupted when Kursed began leaning into his frontal side, her head resting gently against his shoulder blade…

"It's not that easy, when you're fighting for your life every other day…"

She turned her head to look at him with a gaze that said so much. Her expression was strange, she wasn't sad, disgruntled, or happy in anyway. Her face was blank; all that spoke out in Fox's mind was her emerald gaze that looked a bit saddened…

"It's not easy I'm sure, but it's worth it in the end."

They were interrupted when their front door slide open, to reveal Dark walking in on them. They both turned to face him, Kursed picking herself up from Fox.

"_Pathetic." _

"What!?" The blue vixen immediately shot back, walking up quickly to face Dark, staring at him straight into his red flared eyes…

"I walk away without a scratch, and you drag yourself out with cuts all over your body, so now you need your boyfriend to help you heal up? I don't see how you even passed the first round…"

"You better watch yourself Dark, sure I took some beats. But I'm still a better fighter then you are, remember that."

They started growling at one another, Dark didn't like being compared to someone he thought was on a much lower category of skill.

"Maybe we should just settle this now."

Fox cut in and pushed Dark away, he took Kursed's place as he stared into Dark's red flared eyes.

"_Step away from her, now." _

Dark didn't like being ordered around, but he couldn't do anything right now. Unlike Fox he was unarmed, as Royalists weren't around to carry their weapons on them unless heading towards the transporter or the battle chamber. He simply started to walk away, talking back to Kursed as he departed.

"Your boyfriend can't protect you forever Kursed. When it's down to you and me, I'll do even worse to you then I did to Echo today, that's a promise."

The black vulpine vanished behind the sliding door. Kursed still felt her anger boiling up and quickly diminishing. It seemed as though their little 'truce' wasn't working and Dark was taking himself and her for granted.

"Just calm down, he's just trying to egg you on." Fox had Kursed lay back down onto the bed, and brought her blankets up to her, as it was ready to call it for a night.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle myself." She turned away from him, her back faced towards him. Fox was a bit surprised to just how she was reacting to this, and in truth didn't know how to deal with it…He placed a paw onto her shoulder, and turned to face him, his expression a bit saddened but serious at the same time.

"It's my job to protect you; I'm not going to stop just because you can take care of yourself."

He pulled the covers up a bit more, and placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"Get some sleep; you've had a hard day." He walked away from her and turned off the lights, vanishing behind the hallway door a moment later. Kursed felt a bit guilty now, Fox was just trying to help, yet her rationale side took over when it came to her own defense.

"I can take care of myself…" Kursed whispered quietly to herself, "But that doesn't mean I can't have a _guardian angel_."

She sank into her bedding, as Kursed let out a breath of relief as she felt drowsy and started to fall into a majestic slumber.

"Fox." She let out right before she passed out.

"_Thank you." _

_Author's Notes_

_Hmmm….Lol idk :D Why does everyone think that mysterious fighter was Syxx? ='[ He and Fox are supposed to be the same person lol ^^ _

_Dark is my OC, from my Fanfic Fallen Angel, Target Sighted :D _

_All my chapter's have been the Royal Death Tour lately…Hmmm maybe I should work on something else? :P_

_You tell me plz! Kudos! :D _


	20. New Cerinian Competition

Kursed had been thrown up against the center island stand in the Royalist Battle Chamber. But she wasn't allowed to fall the ground, her opponent was keeping her up against the center island stand, keeping her crippled figure from collapsing on the ground. Her opponent threw her over their shoulders, where she impacted hard and tumbled into a lying position, where she breathed heavy; it seems her death in the Royal Death Tour had finally come for her.

The opponent quickly jumped on top of Kursed, choking the life out of her slender throat; Kursed shook violently as her throat was being crushed by the brute force of whoever her opponent was, trying to break free of their soul crushing grasp on her; though it soon wouldn't matter, she would soon be dead and joining her alternate ego. She looked to the darkened figure as it looked like he was preparing to finish her, that's when the spotlights shined down on them, and her eyes shot wide.

Kursed in took a bit of fear at the vulpine trying to kill her. His emotionless eyes and expression was enough to send chills down her spine, as Fox was trying to silence her soul, once and for all. She was so confused, what was Fox trying to accomplish by trying to kill her? Though she had asked the question, she would never get her answer…

With a flick of his right wrist the deadly assassin's blade springed out, craving bloodshed, Kursed's blood. He raised his right wrist high in the air, ready to strike Kursed down at any moment, and to finish her once and for all. The crowd was screaming as loud as they have ever been, wanting the vulpine to finish off his original prey, an evil smile crept up Fox's muzzle, a surprise to Kursed as it looked like Fox was actually going to kill her. The one assigned to protect her, and her partner in the game called love; was ultimately going to finish her off once and for all…

Time seemed to slow down, as the blade was descending upon her. She let out a loud, frightened scream as the blade came ever so close to her, and everything went white. She knew she was either dead or ever so close to it, that's when she heard those faint words ring in her ears that sounded so much like Fox talking to her…

_The match that was never to be…Will decide it all…_

X

That's when Kursed opened her eyes, awakening from a strange dream. But it didn't seem like a dream she normally would have, or a nightmare…It seemed more like, some type of warning sign in the near future. She didn't want to believe, that Fox who is assigned to protect her, was ultimately going to kill her in the end…It couldn't be true…

But she soon got her mind off of those thoughts, Fox wasn't even entered in the tournament; and she was sure it was _far_ too late to enter now. That's when she decided to forget about it for now, as she had more important things to worry about. It was the day after her first team battle, as she had this day to relax and prepare for the fight she would have tomorrow.

She heard through Lyrik that there was a weapons and training room somewhere here on the station for the Royalists, so they could hone their skills and keep sharp until they were assigned to fight once more. She would have to get Fox up soon and get some breakfast or so, then head over there to see it for themselves.

The blue vixen Royalist threw the blanket off her body, feeling much better then she had the previous night; whatever it was the Royalist medics were giving her for the wounds sure were healing up quite nicely and quickly also.

X

"Why do you care about this place so much anyway?" Fox asked a bit annoyed of Kursed's extreme interest in this training room she wanted to try so much.

"Because," She paused while turning a corner from the directions given to them. "Dark was right." Fox listened in when she mentioned her black furred vulpine fighter, as she spoke with a hint of anger in her tone.

"He got away without a scratch, and I come back partially wounded. If I'm going to stand much of a chance against him, or any other top Royalist in the future; I have to train to get better and master my abilities."

Now Fox heard all he needed to hear, to Kursed; this was training to make sure she wouldn't fall behind any other Royalist in the tournament, and to ensure she would stay alive. As they turned another corner a flash caught Fox's attention in the corner of his eye from the nearby view screen; making him stop in place wondering just what that was, could it be from the match that had just finished up?

He listened in a match had just finished up between two teams in the Royalist Battle Chamber. The two announcers had an astonished look on their faces, as they couldn't believe what had just happened in the match.

_That was absolutely stunning! I don't think I've ever seen a match like that! _

_I couldn't agree more Jake. Royalist-999 'Flash Freeze' Aeon is one of the youngest and most skilled fighters I've ever seen in this tournament! _

Kursed noticed Fox wasn't following her anymore, and walked over to focus on the screen as Jake and Flutter, the two announcers of the match kept talking about the mysterious Royalist.

_Aeon and her partner Royalist 875-Kang advance. _

_You know…Aeon reminds me a lot like Kursed. _

_Why? Because her fur is blue? _

_I guess so yea. Where do you think she got those strange tattoos? And that strange lightning attack as well? I've never seen anything like it! _

_How should I know? Just keep your mouth closed. _

Kursed blinked rapidly, a mysterious fighter who had tattoos and blue fur? Was it possible she was a survivor from Cerinia as well? She looked around the screen for this fighter, but soon figured out she was already gone; leaving her partner alone for the time being. They stayed a few minutes longer to listen to the announcers to try and find out more about her. But what did they mean by a lightning attack?

_Aeon…That's a strange name for a girl don't you think? _

_Hey! We have a guy in the Royal Death Tour named Bestiality. I don't think you should be complaining. _

_Heh I guess not…_

_(Lol if you guys don't know what Bestiality means, then go look it up…You're either gonna lawl or go WTF!? ;D)_

Kursed had lost interest in their conversation as it took a weird turn. But now she was determined to find out more about this Aeon Royalist, and just what type of connection she had with herself. Kursed thought she was the only survivor of Cerinia and the last of her people; but now another survivor has shown up, and in the strangest of all places as well…

But Kursed didn't bother looking for her, if Aeon was as good of a fighter that her reputation followed, then sure enough she would have no problem making it towards the end of the tournament, and eventually Kursed would cross paths with the mysterious fighter.

Fox and Kursed finally found their way towards the training area, as it was packed full of Royalists doing their own various activities. Some were weightlifting, others were testing out their weapons and combat strategies against target dummies, and others were having sparing matches against one another, to prove who the best was.

Kursed eyed the two Royalists currently fighting with sparring swords as she walked over towards the transfer tube; where you could pick up the weapons you used in the Death Tour to practice with. After typing in her information and Royalist number, the machine made exact replicas of her weapons. They were only useable inside the training facility, but at least she had them to work with as of now. After she had attached them all together did she practice her moves and tactics against the computerized Royalists, endlessly trying to perfect her style and push her limits.

Fox had lost interest long ago and went to weightlifting with some of the other Royalists as he waited on Kursed to finish up. As he set his benching bar back onto the rack did that same flash of light screen across the room, catching the attention of him, Kursed and many other Royalists as well. It flashed again, being a violet color as it appeared and suddenly vanished.

They all noticed a group of Royalists surrounding a training ring, and ran over to see what all the commotion was. In the very center was the very same fighter Kursed had heard about in the view screen, or at least she thought it was her; how many other fighters besides herself had a blue fur coat…?

Her back was turned to Fox and Kursed, as they eyed the second person in the ring with her. A male coyote was on his knees and paws, holding his chest from the strike that made it all bare. He was slowly trying to get back up, but she wasn't going to let him.

"_Stay down." _The mysterious fighter ordered, and took up a strange fighting stance. As she moved her arms in a particular motion did violet lightning begin to follow her finger tips, keeping everyone in awed. She brought her two paws that were controlling the power to her side, and immediately shot the blast of pure energy at the fallen coyote; projecting several feet away lying motionless on the ground. He would occasionally twitch in pain as the pure energy coursed through his body, and the electrical current flashed around him.

"Someone get some help!" a voice from the crowd yelled out, as the coyote probably wouldn't make it if he didn't receive immediate medical attention, it would be a miracle if he survived through his next match. Help soon arrived and loaded the coyote onto the stretcher, trying to dispel the electrical current circulating through his body. The crowd soon dispersed, letting the mysterious Royalist to herself, and hoped out of the ring.

That's when Kursed got a good look at her. The blue vixen was wearing sleeveless cobalt colored vest with a black tank top underneath. She wore a black mini skirt with the side cut up all the way to the waist, Kursed could see those all to familiar tattoos across her hips and arms, as she wore those very same tattoos as well, but has had them covered up to give her true identity away to Fox.

Her shoes matched her violet eyes, and her hair was pure white that was tied up in a foxtail. Krystal eyed that arm gauntlet that encased her right arm, turquoise and violet in color that was linked to one of her two matching cerulean gloves. Kursed couldn't help but eye the same type of Cerinian jewelry the blue furred vixen was wearing, as it was practically identical to her own…

That's when Aeon and Kursed crossed gazes; she immediately eyed Kursed, giving her a hateful glare. But kept her distance as well, and began walking away; never once taking her eyes off Kursed.

_You, meet me outside near the exit here at nightfall. _Kursed heard the voice in her head as it startled her; that only proved her suspicions…Aeon was a survivor from Cerinia as well; she was Cerinian just as she was.

"Those tattoos." Fox said quietly, Kursed turned to look at his blank gaze, pretending not to know. "I've only ever seen them once; she couldn't be…a Cerinian?"

Kursed looked back towards the departing blue vixen, as she knew the true answer. Now the only questions were, where did she come from? And what was she doing here? Perhaps Aeon could provide her with all the answers.

X

Kursed had snuck out once Fox had passed out for the night, and was waiting outside where Aeon had told her to meet. It was dark all around her except for one street light illuminating where she stood, anxiously waiting for the other blue vixen. Moments later she heard footsteps echoing in the distance, with each passing second they grew louder and louder; until they delivered the mysterious Royalist right to Kursed; as she turned to face her.

"Aeon."

"Kursed, or should I say _Krystal_?" That threw Kursed off guard, how did this mysterious Cerinian know exactly who she was?

"You know who I am?"

"How could I not? You're the daughter of the High Rulers of Cerinia the princess of our people; our fathers knew each other quite well. You didn't know me back then; I was so young at the time of our planets destruction…"

"So that proves it. You _are_ Cerinian. You're a survivor, just like me."

"Were you not convinced with the Cerinian markings or relics? Or the fact we have the same fur coat and the same telepathic abilities?" Aeon almost sounded _mocked_ by Kursed, as she growled deeply at Kursed, to her own surprise.

"No I just didn't know there were another other survivors. I thought I was the only one who made it out alive. Is there anyone with you or did you escape with anybody else?"

"No, just like you I made it out alone, and I thought I was the only survivor as well. We must be the last two Cerinian left alive."

"We must be, now I have a question for you." Kursed looked up to see that flared violet stare in Aeon's eyes; she feared she wasn't going to like this question at all…

"Why do you hide your markings and relics? Why do you not show our bloodline? Where is your _Cerinian pride_?"

Kursed back up at all the questions, as she couldn't believe the attitude Aeon was having. She was overjoyed for finding another survivor of their home planet, but Aeon seemed almost disgusted with Kursed, the only other survivor of their people.

"It's complicated. But I can't show my true identity as of now."

"As a Cerinian warrior you should never be ashamed of our people, of what we stood for and showing it with honor."

"_I am not ashamed!" _Kursed stepped forward with Aeon and locked gaze, as the two Cerinian warriors stared another down, after a moment Aeon calmed down and turned away from Kursed.

"_Here I thought I was the sole survivor of our people, of our planet. Now I wish I was." _

"How could you say that!? I couldn't be happier that someone other then me lived through our planets destruction!"

"But you're not true Cerinian. You're a disgrace to our people! And a mockery for what we believed in!" With no words said Aeon charged her lighting attack and immediately shot out at Kursed, she had to duck quickly behind cover to dodge the fatal bolt of energy.

"A true warrior never backs down. I'm going to rid you of this world, and of our people."

She shot another bolt of lighting towards where Kursed was hiding, as the metal containers acted as cover for her. She jumped out of her hiding place and launched a surprise attack on Aeon, as they locked paws trying to outdo the other.

"You're just corrupted! What happened to you!? How could you kill your own people! Your own race!?"

"You're not of my race! I am the only _true_ Cerinian left in the universe! And I will not be mocked by a traitor such as you!"

Aeon gained the upper hand over Kursed and threw her over her shoulder as Kursed collided with a few nearby crates. Aeon let out a loud roar as she shot another volley of violet lightning straight at Kursed, as she was barely able to step out of the fatal strike, as the crates immediately went up in flames. Aeon walked over towards where Kursed was hiding, or where she thought at least; when she reached the spot she was nowhere to be found.

Her blood began to boil, as she let the traitor get away…She yelled out with anger and hate, swearing to one day bring Kursed to her doom.

"This isn't over Kursed! You can't hide from me! I will kill you and rid you of our people forever!"

X

Kursed had just gotten through the metallic door of her and Fox's room, trying to be as quiet as she could while still breathing heavy from running the entire way back. She couldn't believe what just happened, that there was another survivor from her home planet; only to end up being target practice for her strange attacks. How could it go this way?

She walked over towards her bed, quickly undressing and under the blankets, trying to calm her mind. She had found another survivor of her home planet, her people, and felt as though she wasn't alone in the universe anymore. But Aeon didn't have the same idea in mind. For some reason or another she felt mocked by Kursed, and took it too far, what would become of them now?

Here Kursed thought she had found an ally, a friend against all odds in this hell hole. But the only thing she found was more competition. The only difference was Aeon was Cerinian competition…

_Author's Notes_

_Strange huh? Or maybe it's funny lol. I have all this free time to write up since I'm on winter break, and here I can't think of anything to write! Call it writer's block? Or idk lol but it still sucks either way =( _

_My OC Aeon makes her debut here in the Royal Death Tour! But I can't take FULL credit for her appearance here. I have to give credit to Grimdivide and Captain Fox McCloud; as they had the idea to make her Cerinian just like Kursed/Krystal ^^_

_I have a small description/bio or w/e on Aeon on my Fanfiction page if you wish to know a little more about her! ^^ _

_Important: If you all could please go to my fanfiction page, I have a small thank you to all my reviewers posted up on there! I have also singled out a select few reviewers, as they have all given me great advice, topics, ideas and more through my writing career to make it that much more enjoyable for me, and all of you. _

_Thank you all so much for the support and encouragement you have all shown me through my writing career! I truly appreciate every review I have ever received! _


	21. Secret Threat

"Kursed, why is it again you wanted to watch Aeon's match?"

Firion asked her as she kept her focus on the view screen. Aeon and her partner were about to fight once again in The Sands of Damas, but they were just standard fighting rules as of now. Ever since the beginning of the second round of the tournament the rules have been mixed up with the stages of fighting, unless the contestants have not foughten with the original battle standards of that arena yet.

"Because Firion, it's a personal issue. I'll tell you all about it sometime soon." She replied as she didn't look at him, she just kept her steadied gaze on the view screen; anticipating the match that was sure to be an onslaught.

"Just take good notes Kursed. None of Aeon's matches last very long…"

Kursed made him stay quiet as the announcers began to introduce Aeon and her teammate. The opposing team which consisted of two coyote's, one male and one female had already been introduced; you could see the fear in their eyes as they knew exactly who their opponent was…

_Ah time to introduce my favorite fighter in the tournament! _

_Just make sure to keep your jaw closed Jake, so you won't get sand in your mouth…_

_Very funny Flutter…Let's just get this match started already. _

Aeon's theme music began playing in the background, the two coyote's took up a battle stance, if they were going to die they are going to die on their feet. But of course they haven't given up before the match has even started. Aeon started walking across the metallic ramp that leads her to the all too familiar stone platform with its surrounding walls.

_(Had Enough By Breaking Benjamin is good for her theme ^^)_

_Introducing first a fighter from origin's unknown; of a royal bloodline of a now extinct race; Royalist – 999 'Flash Freeze' Aeon!_

The blue vixen eyed her two opponents, as she could tell they were afraid of her; and rightly should be. She took up her beam sword and casted out its crystal blue blade, she was eager for bloodshed. Theme music for her partner began to play as Aeon was annoyed with the fact that such a fool was her partner; as he was always prancing around like _he_ was the big victor.

_And her partner. A professional weapon specialist from Planet-_

Flutter stopped the introduction as a flash of light caught her eye, and the screams of the fighter that filled the air as he descended below and into the hellfire…Aeon shot her own partner with a bolt of lightning that was strong enough to project him off the battle stage…As she kept her stance, with lighting coursing through her fingertips, pointing towards where Kang was just standing…

The two coyotes were stunned, and full of fear. If Aeon did that to her own partner…What would she do to them? Kursed, Firion, even Nemesis was shocked at what she just did; she knew the rules; that if your partner is killed you wouldn't receive another one. Everyone was just stunned of how bold Aeon was, though they all knew her partner was just getting off easy.

Aeon regained her form, and looked back towards her two opponents with a sly smirk on her muzzle, wearing evil eyes.

"Sorry, he just kind of annoyed me."

_Well uh, I guess Aeon will be fighting alone against Royalist's 24 – Scatter and Royalist 75 – Benoit. _

_She can take them, Kang never did anything anyway. _

The giant view screen came in line, as it randomly selected who would fight against Aeon first. After a few seconds of it going around, the cursor landed on Scatter. Benoit was instantly transported back behind their teams starting point, as it was a ladies fight to start it off. Benoit could see it in his teammate's eyes; she was scared that she would have to fight first. But she stood her ground, as the coyote drew her beam sword and took up a fighting stance; Aeon withdrew her own, but kept her simple standing composure.

_Let the death match…Begin! _Immediately did Scatter try and slash across Aeon, though she easily blocked every strike with little to no effort involved. She was just toying with the coyote, side stepping out of blows and blocking attacks; not even trying to put up an offensive. Eventually the two met a stalemate, even with both paws Scatter couldn't force enough strength to overthrow Aeon's right paw blocking her strike as the two blades met.

"_Is that the best you can do?" _

Scatter eyed at what was happening to Aeon's crystal blade, a violet aroma began to form around it, as it cackled and surged of pure energy; she looked over towards Aeon's face, glaring down her soul as her fight was over before it even began.

"_My turn."_

She spitefully said and overthrew Scatter's blade, slashing across her chest, still keeping her standing composure. The coyote held her wound and stepped back nearly falling over completely. Lighting now sparked across her body, as Aeon's blade was infused with the power of her gauntlet. She let out a painful cry as the energy was surging through her body, and made the pain that much worse. She turned around but didn't even see it coming; she would see why Aeon had the nickname of _'Flash Freeze.'_

Out of nowhere Aeon had stabbed her blade straight through Scatter's stomach with her left paw, treating it as a dagger. The blade went all the way and penetrating through the other end of her body. Scatter was practically paralyzed at this point, dropping her blade as she could barely breathe. Aeon wore a smirk across her muzzle as she wasn't quite done, this next trick would _literally blow her away_.

She charged the electrical current with her right paw and pressed her fingertips right above her blade, and let the energy surge. A large flash of light spread across the arena, temporarily blinding everyone to what had happened, and they saw the horror. A large hole around a foot in radius was imprinted through Scatter's body; Aeon's blade being right in the middle and all that was left in the circle. All the skin, bones, everything within that circle had been blown away, as she was just _empty_ on the inside.

_(Lol pun ^^) _

Aeon pulled her blade out of the nothingness that was Scatter, and her now lifeless body fell over backwards; her arms spread out across the arena floor that ceased to move again…

_Oh my god! Aeon literally just blew Scatter away! _

_Or at least her intestines and organs and all that stuff… _

Aeon looked over Scatter's corpse, pleased with her handy work, and showed her evil smile towards Benoit, as he was next in line…The male coyote was instantly transported towards the center of the ring, and immediately pulled out his blaster firing away towards Aeon. She encircled her body, as four orbs of pure energy surround and floated around her body, rotating in a circular motion. When the shot impacted her body immediately it was surrounded by a violet energy shield, absorbing the blow.

The blue vixen slowly walked over towards the coyote as he began to get desperate, endlessly shooting away at his bringer of death descending upon him. But every shot he fired was absorbed through her energy shield, and all she had to do was keep recharging her charges of orbs to take the blow. Aeon soon grew tired of this child's play and shot out a bolt of lightning with her right paw at Benoit's gun.

The weapon immediately overloaded and a small explosion took place within his paw. The smoking ruins of the weapon fell onto the stone floor below him, blood soon dripped down his sides and onto the weapon and the platform itself; as that explosion that took place within his grasp blew off a few of his fingers as well. He held his right paw, letting out a cry of pain as it was bleeding badly and missing chunks and whole pieces of his fingers…

_How did Aeon do that? She just overloaded his gun and it blew up in his paw!_

_I don't know but this sure is awesome! I love you Aeon! _

_Sit down Jake you idiot…_

Aeon charged a surge of energy within her right paw, and tossed it over towards Benoit as it landed below his feet. He didn't even have a chance to get away, immediately a surge of energy coursed through his body and a ring of lightning surrounded his figure, that's when he realized…He couldn't move…He was completely stuck in place, he was _paralyzed_.

_Aeon has stunned Benoit! He can't move at all! _

_Looks like this match is just about over…_

The blue vixen tucked her beam sword away; she wanted to finish off Benoit the same way she got rid of her partner. She took up her stance, and started to charge up her attack, as the violet energy began to form around her fingertips. As it built up the force was getting stronger and stronger until the cackle of the pure bolts of energy were becoming as sadistic as she was. Aeon brought the energy to her side, and looked to her opponent with a maniacal gaze; that's when it went all too quickly…

A huge flash of light swallowed them whole, and blocked out the vision of the two Royalists. The huge roars and echoes of thunder could be heard the vast distance within the raging sandstorm. The roars of lightning could still be heard even after the vision of Aeon could be seen, but her opponent was no where in sight…Just like Kang, Aeon had blasted Benoit right off the platform and into the hellfire below…

Everyone was stunned, not even the audience and fans cheered out for the blue vixen Royalist; she had completely blown their minds away with the stunning performance of a lights show and death match all in one. Aeon took her standing composure once again, and simply began walking back towards her team's side; an evil smile crawled up her muzzle while doing so…

No one spoke in Nemesis' private halls. Kursed, Fox, Firion nobody, they were all just blown away at what Aeon was able to pull off. Only one question was on Kursed's mind at this time.

_How would she able to fight back against Aeon's unequalled power? _

X

Kursed was looking at herself in the full body mirror, as she and Fox had a party to attend to. After cleaning herself up from the match she and Dark had earlier today did she slip into the velvet black dress Firion had acquired for her tonight, this party was for the Royalists who had survived all the way through the second round so far, as these matches were much more riveting then singles matches. All the Royalists were able to attend.

Kursed couldn't help but to imagine why Nemesis would be throwing away his profits for giving vacations and throwing party's for the Royalists. For one they all surely hated him and Firion, and two they would probably kill the game masters given the chance, but Nemesis had his reasons, and the party would soothe her weary mind. She couldn't complain.

She was thankful that the dress had short sleeves, though were long enough to cover up the tattoos across her arms. She wouldn't want her identity given away at something that could be completely avoidable. She turned around to see Fox eyeing her across the room, leaning up against the wall with a sly smirk. He was dressed in a black tux and a red flower planted onto his chest. She walked up to him swerving her hips, as he looked dazzling to her.

"You're quite stunning Fox." He picked himself up from off the wall and presented his arm to Kursed, as she carefully slid her's right through.

"I remember you saying something like that back on the island." We a small laugh from them both, they were off for the night.

X

The two met up with Dark, as he was dressed up in a white tuxedo, and it annoyed him so. As they entered Nemesis' private chambers could it all be seen and heard. Royalists all dressed nicely and talking with other contestants, some were with themselves and chatting alongside the bartender. Soft music could be heard from a band in the corner as the light crystals reflected the vibrant color of the room. Waiters walked around holding trays of delicate foods and drinks for the Royalists.

"Excuse me while I go _entertain_ myself." Dark went off in his own direction heading towards the bartenders for some free rounds. As Fox and Kursed walked on forward did they pick up glasses of wine from a nearby waiter, when Fox felt a paw onto his shoulder.

"Ah Fox, how nice of you to come." He turned to see Nemesis giving him a greeting smile, as he was dressed up quite nicely as well. Keira had her arm around his own as Kursed did with Fox.

"Nemesis, nice party you're throwing."

"Oh I just felt as though the Royalists could use some drinks and delicate appetizers. They deserve to enjoy themselves nicely before most of them perish."

"I see, how thoughtful of you." He replied sarcastically, earning a gritting smile from the lupine game master. They all turned their heads at the sound of sharp whistling and low chatter, looking at the faces of most of the male Royalists; including Lyrik and Mauradin. Slowly appearing from the crowd came Aeon, wearing a silver sleeveless dress, the sides cut up to her waist to allow her tattoos to show. She had her hair tied up in her usual foxtail, wearing her Cerinian jewelry and tail rings. She even earned a nice smile from Fox and Nemesis as she came in closer towards them, unleashing her devilish smile that went well with her violet eyes, holding a drink in her right paw.

"Ah Mr. McCloud, it is an honor to meet you." She talked slowly, and went up to give him a nice kiss onto his cheek. Kursed had backed away, nearly about to shatter the glass that was in her paws out of shear anger, until that same voice echoed within her head.

_Say anything and I'll expose you right now. _

She was being threatened and blackmailed to stay quiet from saying anything towards Aeon, so she continued on with her fun.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Ms. Aeon, that was a very impressive match you had earlier today."

"Oh it was nothing that I couldn't handle Fox, if only I had a partner like you. Then that would be quite interesting…"

She moved in closer towards the orange vulpine, having a nice grasp onto his arm with her free one, taking a healthy sip of her wine. Fox was wondering why Kursed wasn't doing anything to keep Aeon away, though he noticed the evil smile Aeon was showing towards Kursed; maybe they had some type of quarrel…Though he couldn't question it right now.

"Well I guess well just leave you three alone for now. Come my dear we must go and find Firion." Nemesis departed with Keira, leaving the two vixens alone with the vulpine. He looked from one to the other as they looked at one another with hateful eyes.

"Fox, would you be a dear and get me another drink?" She held out her glass to him without even looking towards the vulpine, as she and Kursed were locked in an intense gaze.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He walked away towards the bartender making his way through the crowd. When he was out of earshot did Aeon look back towards Kursed's hateful expression.

"Oh don't give me that look _Krystal_ I'm just having some fun."

"What do you want with me Aeon?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I want a match, you and me."

"Then keep winning your battles and eventually we will be paired up against one another."

"I don't wish to wait. Traitors such as you need to be dealt with _swiftly and severely_."

"I'll ask again, _what do you want from me? And what does Fox have to do with this_?"

They stared one another down, Aeon wasn't afraid of Kursed just as she wasn't afraid of the younger Cerinian.

"I want a match of _pride_. A warrior versus a warrior. When we fight we won't use any of these otherworldly tools, we will only use the weapons we have from Cerinia. You fight for a game master, _make it happen_."

"I can't just demand a match like that, Firion won't allow it."

"Won't he now? That's too bad, because it's the only way to redeem yourself to our people, by killing me."

She turned away to look over towards Fox, as he was stopped by Firion for a brief moment as he was getting the glass refilled for her.

"And as for Fox, he's my little _joy toy_ right now. He's handsome and very attractive; someone like you doesn't deserve him." She looked back to the older Cerinian, as she needed this message to be clear.

"I know you're trying to hide your secret from Fox. You do anything to spoil my fun, and I'll _expose_ you for who you _truly are_."

The only reply she got from Kursed was a low threatening growl, which made her crack an evil smile.

"You have the power to destroy me, why not just do it?" Aeon toyed with Kursed as she thought about it, she had a good point. But that would be all too easy and her fun would come crashing down…

"I don't know, it's more fun this way. I get to watch you _squirm_ and _slither_ around like a worm beneath my threat, how sad of you."

Kursed wanted to strike her down right there and then, but she couldn't. Anything hostile towards Aeon would mean exposing her true identity, and she wasn't ready to show Fox who she truly was.

"That's what I thought; see its more fun this way."

Fox had just came back presenting the drink to Aeon, as she turned around and received her beverage with a happy smile, pretending as if nothing has happened.

"Thank you darling, though I think I'll go chat with some other Royalists for now. Ta ta for now _love_."

She gave him another warming kiss onto his cheek and started to walk away, looking back one last time towards Kursed.

_Remember Kursed, you do anything to cross me. And you cross yourself; Krystal will then be exposed. _

Fox just looked from Kursed back to Aeon, as he couldn't figure out what was happening between the two, and the hateful stare each other showed to one another. Kursed began walking away without saying a word, leaving Fox in a cloud of daze.

X

Firion was in his office, as it was late at night. He took off his tie starting to relax from the party just an hour ago. He was about to dig through some paper work before going to bed when Kursed came through his office door, still dressed in her party attire.

"Kursed? What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to know my issue with Aeon, so now I'll tell you."

Firion listened in on what Kursed was telling him, as she explained it all. She told them of how they were from the same planet and of the same race, their planets destruction, and her threat from Aeon.

"So you're telling me you're both form this 'Cerinia' planet that was mysteriously destroyed a couple of years ago? You both have the same bloodline?"

"Yes that's true."

"Interesting." He leaned back into his chair and clasped his paws together, giving Kursed a serious look. "So what do you want from me?"

"I need a match with her, a single one on one fight. It's a battle for pride that I must have with her."

"I understand where you're coming from. But I can't promise you that, I'll talk to Nemesis about it."

"This match will happen eventually, it would be perfect. She killed her own partner and Dark doesn't want me on his side, it would be a perfect way to end the round."

She tried to persuade the large grey vulpine, and could tell he was thinking about it dearly. He gave her a sly smile, as she spoke out his plan.

"I'll make you a deal Kursed. You and Dark finish up in the 2nd round, and we will hold a special battle between you and Aeon, but in return you _must_ fight in one of our new battle arenas."

"Done." She replied quickly. Firion was a bit surprised on just how fast Kursed had agreed to do so; but was pleased either way.

"Are you sure you know what you're up against?"

"She's from my own bloodline of my race; I know _exactly_ what I'm up against."

Firion seemed to accept her reply. Aeon was a skilled fighter and had a weapon that no one else in the Death Tour possessed. But Kursed was from the same race of people, surely she must have some type of weapon to counteract Aeon's lightning gauntlet…

Kursed turned away about to head out the door, until she remembered one dire rule of their fight.

"Oh and one more thing." She paused to face Firion, as he looked her in the eyes. "Fox _cannot_ be here during the fight."

He eyed her strangely, what possible reason could she have for the vulpine to miss the highlight of the second round?

"Why?"

"It's another personal issue that Aeon is trying to use against me. Please I need it done, I don't care how you do it just Fox _cannot_ be here!"

Firion could see just how desperate Kursed was for him to get Fox away; and if it was going to affect the way she fights and his business chance at taking over the Death Tour, then he was certainly not going to let this go.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." She departed from his office and left Firion alone. He spun around and leaned back in his chair, staring at his darkened ceiling as he wondered to himself.

"What possible link could Kursed have with Fox? And how could I profit the most out of it?"


	22. Battle In The Stars

Kursed was preparing for her next match that would take place tomorrow, though she was starting to ponder over her strategy for it exactly. She had never fought in this battlefield before, and unlike the rest of the matches she could be at a disadvantage here. For her opponents were much more well equipped for this fight then she was, neither her nor Dark were truly ready or properly equipped. She remembered back to this morning where she saw the battle conditions within the Stars of Cosmos, and tried to rethink her strategy.

X

Dark, Fox and Kursed were walking towards the drawing boards. They the two Royalists had received the message that they were assigned to fight tomorrow, and needed to check out who they would be fighting and in what battle field. They searched through the vast board of Royalists who lived and were now deceased. Kursed spotted out Keira and Mauradin's team, no surprise to the blue vixen they made quick and easy work of all their opponents, they were pretty much golden for the third round.

"Look there." Dark pointed out their team's portrait, smiling devilishly to their team name, 'The Evil Angels.' But she ignored that for now, she simply wanted to know who they were facing, and what battle arena they would be battling in. She looked under the conditions as it explained it all:

Conditions:

Rules: Trigger Happy

Weapon Use: Ranged Weapons Only

Battle Arena: The Stars of Cosmos

Special Reward: Opponent Sucked Out Through Trap Chute

"Pffft, easy enough." Dark admitted and departed from the two other foxes, leaving Kursed wondering just what this meant. The black vulpine seemed like he perfectly understood what was going to happen and how to prepare for this. Fox turned to Kursed to see that same craving expression on her muzzle, as she was practically clueless on how this fight would work. He let out a small laugh as they walked back towards their quarters as he explained it all.

"It works like this; you're going to be fighting in this huge dome in orbit of space near planet Cosmos. There's no gravity, or even oxygen in the dome. So they'll be giving you an oxygen mask and gravity boots for the fight, this is one of those matches you and Dark can fight together."

"Okay then." Kursed started, soaking all of this in and looked over her shoulder, forgetting to even look at who were their opponents. "What's next?"

"Well this is how it goes. The only weapons you can use are ranged weapons, so mostly blasters. The Dome is _laminated_ with some type of material, I'm not sure exactly; that _reflects_ blaster bolts that make contact with it, and they just keep endlessly bouncing around until they hit someone. Whether it's you or your opponent. So be careful, if those bolts score a hit on either your oxygen mask or gravity boots you're going to be in big trouble."

"Okay, now what does it mean by _sucked through the trap chute?_"

Fox thought about it for a moment, trying to think of the easiest way to explain this.

"This is how it works; there are trap chutes that you can't see placed throughout the dome. If you get to close to these chutes they activate and try to suck you out of the battle arena and into the void of space, if that happens the oxygen masks reads your position, and if you're found outside the arena it automatically stops working…"

"Then how are you supposed to avoid that? That's a death trap right there." Kursed said as they turned a corner towards their room. This fight seemed different then all the others.

"Oh it is, there have been fights that both teams ended up dying. But anyway to avoid that you can either lock onto the dome with your gravity boots or activate the thrusters on them. The thrusters on your boots are thought processed, so if you think to move to the right they will follow your mental orders."

"The thrusters only work for a 5 second period, and have a cool down time of 5 seconds as well. So you have to be careful how often you use them. If you have your cool down as you're being sucked in, you could most likely dodge it before it closes again. But if your boots are on cool down while you're being sucked in, most likely you won't make it…"

Kursed thought hard about the information she had just received. You were in a huge dome with no oxygen and no gravity, the only way to move around was _with_ the thruster boots, and in an arena that all blaster bolts kept moving around, you had to keep moving…She thought about this over and over again, and then it struck her. Most of her matches so far were more focused on melee combat then through ranged firing. What equipment did she even have to work with in this fight? And what of Dark? Kursed hadn't even seen him carrying around a blaster before…Things didn't look to good for them at the moment.

X

The blue vixen brought herself back to the present, as she looked over all her equipment scattered throughout the small coffee table. She had more then enough melee weapons at her disposal: As she had her assassin's blade, her wolf claws, the dual black beam swords, and even her electro whip she hadn't even used yet; as it wasn't really necessary in any of her battles so far. Then she looked over her petty collection of ranged weapons…As all she had at her disposal was her custom made blaster rifle and a standardized pistol. This match was sure to be hell as her ranged weapons looked so weak.

But weapons weren't the only thing that was a key aspect in this fight. You had to be alert at all times with all the sure to be energy bolts flying around everywhere, and had to time your use of the thrusters at the right moments. Though she didn't have everything she probably could use, it would be more then enough to help her survive…

X

Morning finally rolled around, and it was time for Kursed and Dark to fight for their lives once again. As usual Kursed and Fox arrived early, as she was fully ready to move out and brawl. Though Dark was late as usual, he was starting to push the rules of the tournament, but what were they going to do about it? All Kursed did was keep her blaster rifle close to her, as it was her essential tool in this match.

She eyed their two opponents on the other side of the transporter; one was a female pink haired rabbit while the other was a male falcon with white feathers. Both brightly colored and would be easy targets for the two foxes that were both dark furred, especially Dark himself due to his fur actually being black…But she did eye their weapons, it seemed like they had more then just simple blasters. Their weapons were new, slick, and deadly.

Dark finally rolled around, as it looked like he was fully ready to go. She noticed that he was wearing the battle suit provided for him when he signed up for the tournament, black like his fur with metallic silver stripes. He was wearing what looked like combat gloves as they were dark grey in color with red border line stripes. Kursed though they were damned what she saw the only thing Dark was carrying on him were two simple blasters on his hips…She thought for a hit man, Dark would have something more deadly then that.

"It's time to start. Dark and Kursed, please step forward." The guard asked the two fox competitors. Dark went through the transporter, while Kursed turned back towards Fox. He wore that same emotionless expression, but he felt confident Kursed would pull through in the end. She just gave him a simple nod before stepping through the transporter and towards the battle arena.

X

Kursed found herself within a small cylinder as she was standing right next to Dark. He was being suited up in the gravity boots as well as an oxygen mask, as Kursed was soon being suited up as well. They were each given a com link which they each dug into their ears; since they were allowed to fight together they would need a way of communication in the darkened field in front of them.

Her oxygen mask glowed green when it clamped on and was processing normally. She eyed the fact that the only thing feeding her oxygen from the small metallic square that was resting on her hip was this thin tube that connected the two together. If it was to get severed during the fight it would be all over for her. But that would be extremely difficult to blast something so small with their only light being the few stars around the battle arena.

Her feet felt heavy as the gravity and thruster boots were being clamped on around her feet. This would be quite an experience as they were though processed; if only she wasn't battling for her life it would be more enjoyable.

X

_Hello one and all to another exciting match in the Royal Death Tour. This is Harvey and Gen as we look at one of the most favorite matches in the tournament today. _

_Right you are Harvey, we have two exquisite teams fighting today. As Dark and Kursed, 'The Evil Angels;' Take on Libera and Donis, the 'True Shot Crosshairs.' _

_This will be quite a match, Libera and Donis are some of the best shots in the tournament. While Dark and Kursed are one of the best teams overall. But can they hold on as they take on two of the best shots in a match that's all about the fire power? Well see. _

_Let's get this match underway. Introducing first in this Trigger Happy battle, Royalists Dark and Kursed, our own corrupted angels. The Evil Angels! _

Kursed took notice right away that this wasn't either of their original themes as she heard the music play through her communication line. It was probably different due to the fact they were introduced at the same time; this must have been their 'team theme' for as long as that would last.

_(Obviously a good song for the Evil Angels would be Evil Angel – By Breaking Benjamin)_

Their team door opened as they stepped onto the metallic ramp towards the darkened battle dome. Kursed felt strange as her body wanted to lift out of her shoes and float around in space, but was kept down due to the gravity boots keeping her down as she walked forward.

"Dark, do you read me?" She decided to test out their communication line, to see how well it worked out here.

"Yea kit I hear ya, what do you want?" She heard is crude voice over the minor static, as it annoyed her so.

"Look we got to fight together in this match, let's just keep the line clear unless giving out warnings and we can get out of here as soon as we can."

"Scared knowing that we're in open space kit? You should be, but for me. This is my type of match." She heard his nasty laugh through the line and just focused on the match. It was so dark you could barely make out the circular wall closing around them, being able to stop out the traps would be impossible.

Kursed could see two figures across from them, only being able to see the ominous light green glow of the oxygen masks, which must have been their competition. She held her rifle close to her, feeling as though this would get nasty. Dark pulled out a pistol in each paw, wearing an evil smile, he had said it himself. This was his type of match.

_Let the death match begin! _Dark immediately bolted towards the center of the field, using his cool down on the thrusters of his gravity boots. Kursed then learned so quickly that the blasters he was using weren't just 'standard' equipment; he had modified them somehow that made their firing speed and strength much stronger then a pistol should be. Although he scored some hits on the enemy, the vast majority of his blasts missed, and was now bouncing across the arena dome.

Kursed was shuffling left and right to avoid her own teammate's bolts, while shooting the enemy as best as she could.

"What the hell are you doing Dark?"

"Starting the light show in this rave." Kursed locked on to a high spot in the dome, looking downwards towards all the bolts of energy bouncing off the walls just waiting to hit somebody. Kursed had to move quickly as she was spotted by the enemy and was being fired on. But as she moved out of the enemy's fire did she get hit by one of the random bolts of energy right into her shoulder.

She clamped on near a side wall holding her wound, the cold of space was making it much worse then just a minor blaster wound. Dark clamped on right next to Kursed, sending out a few more blaster shots.

"Keep moving kit, that's how you stay alive in this match." Libera and Donis were beginning to charge at them, letting out a huge volley of bolts.

"Move!" Dark ordered as Kursed followed his lead. The enemy wasn't even trying to hit them now, and was just hoping that the bolts would hit one of them as they endlessly bounced around in the dome. Kursed saw the bolts bouncing around by the dozens; they were in the middle of a full scale shoot out. Even though Kursed had dodged most of the shots, she still took a few hits all across her body. Somehow Dark was able to stay completely clear of all the blaster shots.

_Things aren't looking so good for Dark and Kursed right now. _

_Well at least Kursed, Dark is untouchable right now in this match. _

Kursed back flipped around as she was floating, hoping to catch her breath and clear her mind until…

One of the trap chutes opened up, violently trying to suck her through. She immediately caught on and activated her thrusters to try and get out of there. Those seconds ticked away like a lifetime as she was trying to stay out of certain death from the chute. Her thrusters went off after their 5 second use, and she immediately began falling prey to the trap. Right when she thought it was all over for her the trap chute door closed, just in time before she would have been completely sucked in. Her body was painfully slammed against the chute door.

Although she was thankful she was still alive, she couldn't rest long on the door, otherwise it would reactivate and she might not be able to survive through it again. Her gravity boots clamped on and she ran as fast as she could upwards, now upside down on the top of the dome roof. She looked downwards spotting out one of her enemies and opened fire, looking around to see where Dark was.

"Dark, where are you?"

"I'm near the bottom kit." She spotted out his figure near the bottom of the dome just like he said, as he let out a volley of shots. Though Libera and Donis were easily able to avoid them, and that just added on to the more bolts flying around in this crazy battlefield. Dark clamped down, not looking to happy as he now had taken a few hits, but Libera and Donis stayed pretty untouched. Things weren't looking to good for them.

A trap chute opened up right next to Dark, and it violently tried to suck him in. But he had his entire cool down on his thrusters and was able to just bare through it, escaping it's pathway to death. That's when it hit him, if you didn't have your thruster cool down when you were near a chute, there was no way you could survive it…

"Kursed, be on high alert, I got a plan to end this." The black vulpine talked as he headed towards mid field, dodging a few more blasts from the enemy team.

"Alright." She took off her clamp from the top roof and was slowly descending downwards. She looked over towards Dark as she was confused from what he was doing. The black vulpine was just blasting endlessly away at what she thought was just random spots in the dome, how would that help them at all? Even their enemies were confused.

_What does Dark think he's doing? _

_Wait, look! _Gen pointed out that those blasts were indeed scoring direct hits on Libera and Donis, and they soon had to avoid them.

"I got them on the run kit fire!" Kursed didn't wait to question, she opened fire on the enemy team and was scoring direct blows. They couldn't dodge both Dark's cunning shots and Kursed's direct blows; and they were using their cool down on the thruster boots endlessly, never giving it a break. That's when Dark's initial plan kicked in…

Libera got to close to the outer wall, and a chute trap activated; immediately trying to suck her in. She kicked in her thruster boots to try and escape, but they went into their cool down period after just a second of use. As she couldn't let them recharge from the endless dodging around of Dark's shots. She squirmed and screamed as she was being sucked in through the trap and disappeared behind the door…Her oxygen tank immediately stopped working as she was jettisoned out of the dome and into deep space, where she slowly suffocated to her death…

_Oh what a brilliant strategy by Dark! He kept blasting away in the exact spots for the bolts to bounce off and nail Libera and Donis, that they never had a chance to recharge their thruster boots!_

_And now his exact plan kicked in…Libera got to close to a chute trap and she didn't have her thruster boots to try and escape! This is a great match! _

Donis eyed his teammate who was now surely dead through the dome, as he was now on his own. He saw Kursed floating around and aimed his rifle at her, powering it up and letting out a blast the equivalent to a sniper shot. It came at her so fast she didn't even have time to avoid it. Her body was jettisoned all the way to the dome and bounced off roughly against the wall. Although she wasn't close enough to any trap chute, she began to cough up blood in her oxygen mask; and she figured she had just suffered a concussion.

"Kursed!" Dark talked to her as he could see she was beginning to fade. But he seized this opportunity of Donis' distraction, and blasted away at the right trajectory to hit his targets; Donis' thruster boots…The shots connected and the falcons boots were now rendered useless. He was now just floating around helplessly at any blasts that would hit him, and the random bolts that were flying around in the dome.

Dark took this time to fly towards Kursed, and shook her body to see if she was still alive.

"Kursed!" He shouted into the intercom, putting away his pistols and taking the rifle out of her paws as he wrapped his other arm around her body. He began to panic a little as he noticed she wasn't replying.

"Kursed!" He tried again a bit louder then the last; he shook her body a bit. He looked through her oxygen mask, she was still alive, but her breathing was faint and shallow. Tears began to stream down her eyes and blood leaked out through her lip. She would surely die if she didn't receive immediate medical attention soon.

"Kursed Stay with me! Don't die on me dammit!" Donis was firing on them, but just floating in space was throwing off his aim and the bolts reflected near their position. Dark held Kursed's rifle in a single paw, and brought the dying vixen close to him, as it was now up to him to finish off Donis and get Kursed medical attention before it was too late.

_Looks like Kursed won't make it! She's got to hold on until Dark can finish this up!_

_Though her breathing is becoming irregular and heavy. I mean a sniper shot and then bouncing off the walls is enough to knock the wind and soul right out of you._

Dark began to panic as it looked like Kursed was starting to fade and he wasn't able to pin Donis down to finish him. But kept his cool as he fired a few more bolts, figuring out a way to finish the falcon.

"Just hold on Kursed, I'll get you to help soon! Just stay with me!"

Everyone was eyeing the screen. Firion was holding the side bars so tightly they began actually bend to his sheer will power and strength. Keira and Fox were eying the screen not wanting to miss the moment when Kursed would hold on or surely die. Although Nemesis was wearing an evil smile, as it looked like his competition for the business was right on death's doorstep…

Aeon and Lyrik eyed Kursed's fallen body through the plasma screen in one of the local bars, both shocked to see Kursed about to die. As they figured she would be one of the last people to be killed in a random match, and would make it to the final round…

Dark went back to his original strategy, using the dome to his advantage blasting away in the right angle so the blasts would strike Donis. Shots began to hit the falcon left and right, as he was practically a sitting duck; taking shots from not only the blasts Dark was shooting at him, but also the random bolts bouncing around in the dome. Dark could tell Donis was just about done, and aimed his last few shots right at the falcon. All shots connected with the Royalist, and the falcon flipped back, his rifle leaving his grip.

He simply took to many shots from Dark and the random bolts bouncing around that his body couldn't take it. As he lay back, gently floating around in the dome now defeated and dead…

The random bolts all suddenly vanished within the dome, and Dark flew towards their home team starting point, wrapping the riffle around his backside as he carried Kursed. He immediately set down within their safe point as he laid his vixen teammate down and removed their oxygen masks. His red flared eyes shot wide as he saw Kursed's blank death stare…

The medics immediately swarmed around her body, trying any means they had to revive her. But so far nothing was working…

_Oh that's sad…It seems even after The Evil Angels victory, Kursed couldn't hold on to reach medical attention in time…_

_She was one of the greatest fighters to ever grace the Royal Death Tour…_

_Yea…This was one of the greatest matches ever!_

_I know right!? _

Everyone eyed their screens; Firion began tearing things apart in their private quarters; as a tear began to stream down Fox's cheek. Keira, Aeon, Lyrik were all wearing blank emotionless stares, as it looked like Kursed was indeed dead. The lupine game master turned around chuckling lightly to himself, as it looked like the competition for his tournament was indeed dead.

"_Love and war_ Firion, though it was a good match. It's a shame; they only had one more match until the third round…" He began to walk away, feeling as though he was triumphant in the game for their partnership for the Royal Death Tour…

The screen caught everyone's attention as those words Gen said changed it all.

_Wait! She's waking up! Kursed is alive! _

_She is! She's alive! _

Nemesis looked back to the plasma screen with angry eyes, to see Kursed weakly breathing as the medics were able to revive and save her from death. Everyone breathed easy and Firion stopped his rampage around their private quarters. Aeon breathed easy as Lyrik was beginning to shout in victory of her life. The blue vixen was beginning to think she wouldn't have their battle of pride…

"She's awake! She's alive!" One of the medics shouted as they began to suit Kursed up in a stretcher and rushing towards the transporter, then towards the medical center on the Royalist station.

"Hurry we got to get her to advance medical treatment!" The medics rushed through the transporter, followed by Dark as he threw Kursed's rifle over his shoulder. As he let out a dreaded sigh, they didn't even have time to take off their gravity boots…

Firion chuckled easily to himself as Nemesis bared his fangs, when the large grey vulpine gave him a crude look.

"You were saying Nemesis?" Though the lupine didn't reply vocally, his only reply was to pull out his blaster pistol and shot the plasma screen; it immediately blowing up and falling towards the ground.

"Get a new one." He tucked away his blaster pistol and headed out the door, being followed by Keira. Firion's chuckle turned into a gentle laugh, as his fighter was alive and so was his stake in the deal as well. He turned to see Fox's gentle expression as he was just as relieved Kursed was still alive as he was.

"Come on, let's go see her." They went out the door and headed for the medical center, Kursed probably wouldn't be in the happiest mood; but she would be overjoyed to know she was right on death's doorstep, and left at the last minute.

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, well next chapter is up. Kursed is alive but just barely =X_

_This MIGHT be the last chapter I get up before Christmas. I probably don't plan on putting up any chapters on Christmas day, which you guys probably don't plan to read either so I guess were all happy ^^ _

_If this is the last chapter, then Merry Christmas to you all and a happy new year! Enjoy this time you have with your family and friends!_

_Zythxx_

_Josh. _


	23. A Champions Call

Kursed opened up her fainted emerald gaze slowly; her sides and chest ached and burned from even her shallow and faint breathing. How many times has she been so close to death, only to come back to life and enter into a world of pain? The injured vixen didn't want to think about how unbelievably close she was to dying in the last match she was just in. Kursed could have sworn she saw the light that people claim you see when you're close to death, but a faint voice called out to her within her vary mind…

She wasn't quite sure what it was, maybe it was her own senses and thoughts that kept her going; knowing that if she were to die now Fox would live the rest of his life never knowing who she truly was…Kursed got the thought that maybe it was Krystal, the vixen from Cerinia and former lover of Fox McCloud, that was encouraging the blue vixen that was identical to Krystal to hold onto life. At least a bit longer until Fox would learn the whole truth.

Though that was a funny thought, like Krystal was the 'voice' in her head that people heard when they came at a crossroad from right and wrong. When in doubt the two are one in the same. But Kursed got her mind off that topic for now, and came back to reality. Not surprisingly did she notice she was in what seemed to be a hospital room. She could feel the layer of bandages wrapped across her stomach and abdomen where she had been shot; how she was able to hold onto life and stay alive she had no idea.

She could feel her head pulsing from one nasty headache. Everything hurt some far worse then others, her headache was only minor compared to the burning sensation she could feel within her stomach. Kursed felt faint, weak; but that was to be expected. She noticed right away that she couldn't move her body at all, she was completely stunned. Whatever they gave her to cover up the pain must have been causing this, at least that's what she hoped; and she wasn't completely paralyzed…

"You gave us quite a scare Kursed; we didn't expect you to die in that match. But you pulled through either way."

Even though she couldn't move her head, she could hear exactly who it was.

"Firion, what happened?" She called out to him weakly; he walked up to her side, a small smile across his muzzle.

"You don't remember? You were shot from a bolt equivalent to a high powered sniper. Then you suffered a concussion when your body was propelled and collided with the dome wall. To be honest, the medics say you shouldn't have lived through it; I'm glad you proved them wrong."

"Then, why can't I move?"

"It's a side effect from the pain killers they had to give you."

"That explains it." She said after a moment of relaxing as best she could. "So, what now?"

"If you can recover within the time period you have, then you'll fight in the final match with Dark. If not, he'll be on his own, but it's nothing he can't handle I'm sure." Firion began walking away out the door, feeling as though Kursed needed her rest.

"What about…Fox?" She was able to say right before Firion would exit, as he stood in her doorway, his back turned towards her.

"He's here, he'll come in real soon. But he won't be here much longer."

The game master departed, leaving Kursed wondering what he meant by that. Then it struck her, Fox was about to depart so Kursed could have her match with Aeon. She was now determined to get well as soon as she could, her match had to be done and over with before Fox returned from wherever he was going and whatever he was going to do for Firion. The door opening once again interrupted her thoughts, even though she couldn't look over to see who it was, she saw that same orange furred vulpine in the corner of her eye…

"Hey, how are ya feeling?" Fox asked her sadly as he pulled up a chair near her bedside.

"I'm…" She stopped speaking for a moment, wanting to try and move through the pain to look over towards Fox. She breathed heavy, as the medicine hadn't worn off just yet; though they didn't seem to mask much of the pain anymore.

"I'm fine, though I'm in a bit of pain right now."

"I can understand that. They said you weren't supposed to make it…" He sounded so sad admitting that, as Kursed could tell from the tone in his voice.

"I'm still alive, so forget about it." The vulpine was surprised to hear her say that, how easily she was getting over from her near death experience he thought was incredible. He looked to her strangely, as she was able to turn her head towards his direction, giving him a sturdy look in the eyes…

"I told you, I'm not going to die in this place. I'll be walking out of here carrying scars that's for sure, but I'll be walking away free with my life when this is all over."

In all honesty, Fox didn't know what to say. Kursed was as determined as ever to keep on moving forward, even after being down but not out. All he could really do for her was to stay by her side until she was well again. She only had one single battle left, until the 3rd round would begin.

Time passed for Kursed, she had been up for about a day now, her final match with Dark was just a day or two away. She was preparing herself mentally for the battle she would fight against Aeon right after that. Thinking to any strategy she could try and use against the other Cerinian fighter. If it was a battle of pride, then they would use only the weapons they have from Cerinia. No doubt that lightning gauntlet Aeon has was the weapon she was bound to use. Kursed then thought about what Firion said that their battle wouldn't take place in any ordinary arena; it would take place in a _special_ battle ground. One that hasn't been tested and approved to use in the Death Tour as of now.

Her thoughts though were interrupted from the sound of her bedroom door opening; she turned her head a bit surprised to see her black furred partner standing in the doorway.

"So you're awake, and you're alive."

"You sound almost happy, why is that?"

"I don't know, that's a good question." He closed the door behind him and walked up to her beside. Kursed looked like she was recovering fast, though would it be fast enough that she could take place in their match not to far from now?

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, a bit surprised to Kursed. Wasn't this the same vulpine who clearly stated he wanted to kill her?

"Fine I suppose. I feel a bit weaker and my stomach feels like it's been ripped apart. But hey I'm alive, so that must be a good sign." She showed him a weird look, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

Dark let out a small laugh, as he looked away from his fallen comrade. He tried to think up of an answer as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not sure to tell the truth. Something just took over me when you got shot and I thought you were dead." Kursed seemed to except his answer, and closed her eyes. He figured she needed her rest as it is, and headed back towards the door. Then he turned around, feeling as though he had come up with a better answer as well as an explanation.

"I think it's this Kursed, although I don't love you; you've earned my respect I guess is all I can really say. You've pulled through for me, just as I've pulled through for you."

The blue vixen let a small smile flow across her muzzle with Dark's answer, but quickly felt it diminish when she saw his red flared eyes as he spoke in a more sinister tone.

"But that _doesn't_ mean I won't kill you later in the tournament. We've survived through the 2nd round, but you're still my competition from _here on out_."

He left without saying another word; Kursed wasn't surprised with his answer. He did say it himself that he didn't need her, and just because they were working together to survive and advance farther in the tournament; didn't mean he was going to give his own life for her…

Kursed liked his answer, and appreciated what he was trying to state out. As she got the message crystal clear. Dark wasn't her enemy, but he sure as well wasn't her friend either. They were just somewhere in the middle.

X

Kursed had just impaled her beam sword through her opponent. Quickly yanking it out of the male raccoon's stomach as he lay on the Royalist Battle Chamber's stadium floor dead. She and Dark had just finished their last match of team battles through the 2nd round, and they were now officially in the third round of the Royal Death Tour.

The crowd screamed loudly, cheering on the two Royalists as it was an easy and satisfying victory. They looked happy at another well done match that was sure to bring them a lot of points.

_That's it for Dark and Kursed this round. The Evil Angels advance to round three of the Royal Death Tour. _

_That's right Harvey, these two fighters are some of the most gifted within the Royal Death Tour. I only hope their success will last from the third round and up. _

But instead of their usual theme music, a different sound filled the arena dome. Dark and Kursed were a bit confused, wondering what the extreme roar from the excited crowd meant. They locked their gaze as a single figure stood standing near the entrance of where Dark and Kursed entered the battle arena. It was clear now that the music belonged to the black lupine champion standing up front with the spotlights on him, holding a microphone in his paw…

_(Tyranny's theme would be I Walk Alone – By Saliva :D)_

_Wait a minute, what's Tyranny doing here? What business does he have with Dark and Kursed? _

_Hey! Show some respect, he's the champion and has every right to be here! _

The crowd cheered on Tyranny's name, long after the lights came back on and his music was cut. They all watched the lupine champion as he seemed a bit confused, and then angry as he held up the microphone to his mouth, staring down Kursed and Dark standing in the battle arena.

"_Who in the hell, do you think you are Kursed!?" _

The blue vixen was confused with what Tyranny was asking her, what quarrel did he have with her? She looked to Dark as he was just as confused, then back towards the lupine champion.

"You think just because you've made it to the third round you're so great? That just because you fight for a game master you're better then any other Royalist here? Well I'm here to say you're not!"

The crowd thundered loudly with Tyranny's bold statement. Kursed demanded a microphone from one of the announcers close by in order to defend herself. After grabbing one did she walk back to her place next to Dark.

"What the hell is your problem Tyranny? I think you're a bit crazed just because I'm a bit more successful then the Royalists who are dead."

"You're wrong." Tyranny shot out in his defense. "You just think you're better then the rest of the Royalists. When you've had to depend on Dark this entire second round. I bet my championship title that if you had _any_ other partner besides Dark. You would have died with the rest of the low scum Royalists, just like the way you should have."

Tyranny could tell he struck a nerve as he could see Kursed's flared gaze on him, as the sight brought a sly smile to his face.

_What the hell does Tyranny think he's doing?_

_He's doing exactly as he wants to. He's calling out Kursed for who she truly is. _After cooling down a little bit did Kursed raise the microphone to her mouth to talk back to the cocky champion of the previous year.

"Well Tyranny." she started off. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, so I'll take it that's yours." She paused as she turned around then twirled back around to face him with a cocky face. "Now I'll tell you mine. I think you're just a _puss_ hiding behind a golden belt!"

The crowd went loud, cheering on Kursed as she struck a low blow towards the champion. He twirled around in anger before he looked back to Kursed with angry eyes, slowly raising the microphone to his mouth. As he spoke in a low threatening tone.

"_I'm going to make you regret that." _He threw down his microphone and started heading towards the battle arena. After throwing down the championship belt he was wearing did he activate his double bladed beam sword; the red blades matched with intense anger with the vixen he was going to kill with his own paws.

Kursed threw down her own mike and took up a fighting stance, drawing her dual black bladed beam swords, beckoning on Tyranny to brawl with her. Dark didn't know what to do, as he was right in the middle of a full scale war between Tyranny and Kursed. Just as the lupine champion got to the base of the battle chamber did the electro fields activate, making it so he couldn't enter; but Dark and Kursed couldn't exit the arena at the same time. They were all confused with what was happening, until they heard another theme music filling the stadium.

Dark and Kursed looked behind them to see the spotlight shining down on Nemesis and Firion, holding microphones in their paws.

"Now hold on one second." Nemesis began, looking a bit happy then you would usually expect from all of this. "Tyranny, you're saying that you would like a match with Kursed? You'd like a chance at taking her on?"

Although the lupine champion didn't have a microphone on him, Nemesis could see that he was dying for a chance to be at Kursed's throat.

"What do you all think? Would you like to see the champ take on Kursed?" Firion asked the audience, all of them yelling in a thunderous reply.

"Well then, that match will be granted. But not right now." The lupine game master gave them their answer, though the crowd now _boo'd_ at him for making them wait for the match.

"No instead of a one on one match with Kursed. Tyranny, you will enter the Royal Death Tour in the final round, within the final 100 Royalists; and take part in a Omega Battle Dome brawl as one of the twenty Royalists who enter that battle field, along side with Kursed!"

Firion answered for the large crowd, as they screamed out in excitement and anticipation. Tyranny, last years champion would return for one last match in line with Kursed, and 18 other Royalists in the final round. Feeling as though only one would walk away alive.

Tyranny seemed satisfied as he withdrew his blade and walked back through the entrance, grabbing his belt and placing it back on. Nemesis and Firion left the stage, disabling the electric field keeping Dark and Kursed contained within the Royalist Battle Chamber.

_Amazing! That's sure to be the highlight of the 4__th__ round. An Omega Battle Dome all out brawl with our champion Tyranny in the same battle alongside Kursed!_

_It's sure to be a big hit and a real career breaker for one of our two fine fighters. _

X

"So, what do you need me to do exactly?" Fox was asking Firion, as he called the vulpine to his office late at night.

"I need you to go on a hunting mission for me. Somehow two Royalists managed to escape their quarters, and have fleed from the Death Tour. Obviously whoever was betting on the two escaped fighters won't be very happy as the money they had betted on the two has just left with no refund."

Fox took in this information, he was being hired by Firion to go and escape two Royalists who managed to break free and flee from their fights.

"Sounds easy enough, but why me in particular?"

"You're a bounty hunter, so tracking them down shouldn't be too hard. If I sent random guards after them, who knows how long it could take those idiots to find the two and bring them back undamaged and alive."

"Makes sense." Firion showed the smaller vulpine a sly smile as he pulled out a silver brief case full of credentials and showed it to Fox.

"Obviously you are to be paid well, though it could take a few days to find the two and bring them back alive. Just capture them and bring them back to me, I'll deal with them afterwards. No one escapes the Death Tour."

Fox closed the brief case and picked it up, taking it within his paw.

"Then we have a deal, I'll leave right away."

Fox walked out of his office; once he was gone did Firion take off his sly smile and put on a disgruntling face. Little did Fox know that Firion in fact _let_ those two Royalists escape, baiting Fox away so Kursed could have her 'honor' battle with Aeon.

"This match better be good, I had to pay quite a bit extra to Fox for this bull shit mission." Firion turned around in his chair, letting out troubled breath, as he called in the two Cerinian ladies; to talk over the fight plans…

X

Aeon and Kursed were both called into Firion's office, with Nemesis by his side as they talked over their procedure. When the two ladies met up and walked in did Nemesis turned to the two lovely blue vixens.

"Aeon and Kursed, lovely to see you."

"Get on with it." Aeon demanded. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes everything's in place. This is a once in a life time battle to end the second round. This fight air's live, and is considered a pay per view event. You'll be battling in a new arena mod we've just recently perfected, as well as fight with only what you both have from Cerinia."

"Excellent." Kursed stated out.

"Then it's done." Aeon added, she turned towards Kursed right before she departed.

"Then tomorrow Kursed, the battle for honor and dignity begins with us; but only one will walk out alive." She turned and left without another word. Nemesis and Firion both seemed surprised, of why they had to do this. But didn't care either way, this match was sure to bring in plenty of credits.

"Then goodnight my dear, and good luck in the battle tomorrow." Nemesis departed saying his goodbyes, after he was gone did Kursed look over towards Firion.

"So is Fox gone?"

"Yes, he'll be gone for a few days, and I'm keeping everything quiet so he shouldn't know of what took place in his absence."

"Thank you Firion, so tomorrow it is then." Kursed turned around to head back to her room, Fox had already told her he would be leaving for a few days; but she just wanted to be sure he would be gone the entire time of her match. After all, she wouldn't be Kursed tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be Krystal once more.

"Tomorrow it is Krystal." The blue vixen heard the voice of her Cerinian opponent as she walked out of Firion's office, to see Aeon crossing her arms under her chest, giving her a strange look. She gave Aeon the same steadied look.

"Yes, tomorrow it all begins."

"A battle between the last Cerinian, and an outcast. I'd wish you luck, but luck won't do you any good fighting against me."

"I have my own tactics as well as weapons to face you Aeon, I'm more then ready." Surprisingly to Kursed did Aeon show her a sly smile, as she began to walk away.

"Good, I do not wish to battle against Kursed the bounty hunter tomorrow. I wish to challenge and defeat Krystal, princess of Cerinia; and of our people."

Aeon disappeared into the shadows, leaving Kursed a bit stunned. At first she thought Aeon truly hated her for what she's done, whatever that was exactly. But it seems as though Aeon was now encouraging her, or maybe it was just a way to toy with her mind. Either way it didn't matter, the battle for her pride, and her honor was tomorrow.

Her opponent was another true Cerinian warrior, and not to be taken lightly; as Aeon was waiting in the rinks. Kursed headed for her room, needing much sleep and rest before tomorrow. Tomorrow Krystal would appear, faint as may be; but no doubt return once again.

_Author's Notes_

_Zomg! Next chapter Aeon and Kursed duke it out! The Cerinian Showdown starts now! _

_I just want to say Happy New Year to all of you! Some of you may know, but for those who don't December 31__st__, New Year's day is also my Birthday! :D Yea I'm a New Year's Baby ^^ _

_So though I'll be busy doing whatever with my family and friends, I probably won't write any chapters due to it also being my birthday, so this is my final chapter for 2009! Happy New Years all! I hope to hear from you all in 2010! _

_Until Next Time!_

_Zythxx, Josh. _


	24. Cerinian Showdown

Her match was just hours away, Kursed was so restless, so high strung and tense. Although she had sometime to still prepare, she didn't know exactly what she had gotten herself into. Kursed had seen Aeon fight, but how different would the warrior battle when she _wasn't_ toying with her opponent? Kursed hadn't figured out exactly what her battle strategy would be, just like Aeon, Kursed had her own ancient weapon to fight with…

The staff was beautiful as Kursed twirled it around in her paws; it had been years since she last withdrew it for combat. How those years felt much longer then they really were. She practiced a tad bit with the ancient weapon, the vixen had to get familiar with it's feel and might before the match would take place. She made every minute of the time she had count, whether it was battle training or mentally preparing for the fight at hand, not a second of time went to waist.

Then it struck Kursed, as she looked at her long purple hair, and the outfit she wore now. The vixen couldn't look like this if she were to have a battle of pride as a Cerinian. Kursed dug through her old bag that contained all of her treasures from the now dead planet. Luckily she held onto her old tribal outfit that she wore when Fox first found her on Sauria. Although she wouldn't look _exactly_ like her old self; actually far from it, the vixen would have the aspect of the Cerinian's. She quickly went to work on herself and her outfit. The battle of _Armageddon_ was a short time away…

X

Seats quickly filled within the Royalist Battle Chamber, as news of Kursed, 'Hells Angel' would take on 'Flash Freeze' Aeon in a single one-on-one battle. They were promised to be highly entertained, as the two competitors battled with few weapons and in a whole new battle arena that hasn't even been _announced_ to the public. It was bound to be a good fight.

Dramatic war music played in the background of the huge stadium. As it thundered around the stadium did it excite the fans and made the fight all that more enjoyable.

_(Goldberg's WWE theme would go so well here ^^ Though it's not a fighters theme, it would be great to listen in the background as you read this! I highly encourage all of you to listen to it as you read, cause it's gonna get you pumped!)_

The four announcers sat at a single large announcer's table. Behind them the spotlights shined back and fourth around the arena to better announce the fight. They got the word that both fighters have arrived at their respective starting points, and the match would begin shortly. They began talking down the row one by one.

_Hello one and all to the Royal Death Tour! This is Harvey with Gen, and beside us is Flutter and Jake! _

_Tonight we have a special thrill indeed. A match between Royalist – 666 'Hells Angel' Kursed; against Royalist – 999 'Flash Freeze' Aeon! _

_As the two battle to end the second round do the fans behind us cheer excited to see all the action, all the breath taking moves, and all the bloody gore!_

_What's probably most interesting between this match is that it has been dubbed 'The Match of Pride'. We have interesting information that both Kursed and Aeon are in fact, from the exact same planet of the some race of people now long gone. _

_Now Nemesis will take away the spotlight. _The four announcers turned around to see Nemesis down in the center of the chamber floor. The spotlights shined on him as the fans cheered loudly for the game master. He spoke with pride and honor and could barely mask the excitement in his tone as the war music still ringed in the background behind his deep drawing voice…

"_It is with great honor do I introduce these two brave fighters, as they do not battle for your amusement and praise; but for much more then that. They battle for the pride and honor of their people. This match, is a match of dignity for them both, and the only way one can claim the glory of the other is to end the life of their own blood line. Although, I think that's exactly what they want!" _

Nemesis roared out to the large crowd, hearing a thunderous cheer and applause to the lupine game master.

"_Now let's get this match underway! 'The Match of Pride' begins now!" _He raised his arm into the air; fireworks blasted from all sides and shot out colliding with one another above the lupines head. It was clearly obvious that he was just as excited as all the loyal fans of the Royal Death Tour.

_That sure got me pumped! _

_Indeed it did, let's take it down to Kitty at ringside. _The camera's changed their view to the same feline reporter as she seemed a bit nervous, or at least very excited.

_Thanks Flutter, I'm here at ringside with these singled out individual Royalists; Keira, Lyrik, Mauradin and Dark. They were invited to watch the match upfront with the game masters and last year's champion Tyranny, but of course the match is airing live all across the Death Tour stadium and within the Royalist chambers. So tell me Keira, what are your thoughts on the match? Who's going to walk away alive? _

"This match has completely blown away my mind. After reading the information that explains all the details of the battle, I can't wait for it to start! I'd wish Kursed luck, but as all Royalists know; luck doesn't get you very far here."

_Very true, Lyrik please any thoughts? What are your predictions for the outcome of the battle? _

"There's really no way to tell, both Aeon and Kursed are from the _exact_ same race of people from the same planet. But just like Keira, I'm wishing the best for Kursed. But her opponent is Aeon, who has quickly proven to be one of the most talented; and deadly fighters within the Death Tour as of now."

_Quite well spoken, Mauradin any thoughts? What's your point of view on the battle? _

"I think everyone is missing _one key aspect_ of the match that's going to make it all that more exciting to watch. If you've read the information on the battle, both Aeon and Kursed are _only_ allowed to use the weapons they have from this 'Cerinia' planet. I'm happy to be watching this match live, and just like Keira and Lyrik; I wish the best for Kursed. She's gonna need it, as Aeon isn't going to take this lightly. This match is of pride and honor as well as dignity. Aeon won't be toying with Kursed at all; she's going to be fighting with all her hearts content. Just as Kursed should and expect from her."

_Thank you Mauradin. Dark what's your view? You fight alongside with Kursed in the second round, how do you think she'll differ against Aeon?_

"I personally don't care; I just wish the best for Kursed."

_Thank you Royalists, I'm sure Kursed would thank you all for your kind words and support for her._ Kitty began walking over towards the two game masters, with Tyranny standing beside them, as she had a few questions for them as well.

_Game Master Firion. What about your views and points? Aren't you worried at all that your own fighter won't make it out of here alive? _

"I have complete confidence in Kursed. She _called_ on this match herself, it's something that I can't explain; but it's something that she must do."

_Thank you. Game Master Nemesis, how about you? What do you expect from the battle? _

"This match is going to be one of the best ever held within the Royal Death Tour. Aeon and Kursed are some of the most skilled and well earned fighters around. I'm sure everyone hear will walk out blown away and thrilled, not one fan is going to be disappointed of the battle; no matter how it turns out."

_Thank you Game Masters. Champion Tyranny, what are your thoughts and views of the battle outcome? We all know about your recent spike in with Kursed. Has that been changed? _

"This match is going to be great. Although I have a quarrel with Kursed, I'm hoping Aeon can get the job done and end her, if not; I'll just do it myself. But that doesn't mean I'm completely against Kursed winning and killing Aeon. It wouldn't be any fun for me then in the fourth round…"

_Thank you champion, Game Master Nemesis, how about we get this match started? _

"I couldn't agree more Kitty, let's get this match underway!" Nemesis raised his paw high in the air, as the lights went out within the chamber, though the thundering war music still played away. Fire works cackled and sparked around the two arena entrances. Rockets began dispersing out from the side, creating a thunderous _booming_ sound as the two metallic doors slowly opened. From the right side did the challenger step forward out of the darkness. The crowd cheered loudly as the spotlights shined down on Aeon's figure at the top of the ramp…Nemesis announced loudly as she stepped forward.

"Introducing first, in this one-on-one battle. From planet Cerinia, a fighter who's as deadly as the weapon encasing her right arm. The challenger; Royalist – 999 'Flash Freeze' Aeon!"

More fireworks dispersed as the crowd cheered crazed like. Aeon had a mutual face, she was fully prepared and ready for what lied ahead; she only hoped that Krystal was just as ready…

_It's no surprise that Aeon is wearing her lightning gauntlet. _

_That's right, this match is only allowing the weapons both fighters have from their now dead planet. _

_But what does Kursed have? As I recall I haven't seen anything that she could possibly use against Aeon that she's used before. _

_Maybe she'll bring out something new, well find out in just a moment. _

Sparks flew around the left side, near the darkness that Kursed was supposed to appear from as the crowd cheered loudly. Nemesis turned forward to wait on the vixen making her appearance. Aeon eyed the darkness, waiting for the moment that the princess would appear. Stepping out of the darkness was the defender, though everyone took quick note she looked much different; but earned a loud applause and cheer from the audience either way, maybe even the loudest she's ever had…

Everyone eyed her strangely, the announcers, the invited Royalists, the Game Masters and especially Aeon; though she seemed quite please with her appearance as she wore a sly and evil smile.

_What the? Is…Is that even Kursed? _

_No that's your mother of course it's her Jake you idiot! _

_But, there's something different about her…She doesn't even look like Kursed. _

_Well this is the match of pride, and their both from the same planet of people; I'm not surprised if she's returned to her own blood line. _

The announcers were right indeed, this fighter standing before them didn't look like much of the Kursed they've come to know and respect. This fighter looked much different.

The blue vixen wore a black tank top as well as golden bronze wrist guards. She wore black shorts, with a brown loincloth that ran down to her knees in the front and back of her. Her tail wore silver rings placed throughout it, as well as black combat boots with a golden trim. The bare spot on her chest was graced with an emerald necklace, as well as a silver tiara with the cerulean crystal that shined so bright on top of her head. Her hair that used to be long was now cut shorter and tied into a fox tail, similar to how Aeon had hers.

Although it wasn't the same from when she was Krystal, it was an old Cerinian hair style. Though the tattoos on her legs were covered, the tattoos placed on her arms were quite exposed. Across her chest was a leather strap that was part of an old tribal sheath for her ancient weapon. The blue vixen flipped up the flap of the sheath, and pulled out her staff in its compact form. She held the weapon high into the air, extending the staff to its full length.

Rockets descended high into the air, clashing above Kursed's head. The audience gave out a loud roar, as the vixen fighter was just as ready to battle as Aeon was. The two warriors eyed one another with a serious stare, though it seemed Aeon was quite pleased with her appearance.

"Introducing the defender in this on-one-one battle. From planet Cerinia, the princess of her people, better known as Krystal in her past life. Royalist – 666 'Hells Angel' Kursed!" Nemesis talked loudly into his microphone. Kursed and Aeon slowly walked down the ramp, never once taking their eyes off the other. Everyone seemed shocked of Kursed's immediate transformation into the warrior that stood before them, she wasn't the bounty hunter Royalist anymore…She was someone completely different…

_Very interesting, that staff must be the weapon Kur- Krystal plans to use to counteract Aeon's lightning gauntlet. _

_This is rather interesting indeed. It says here that Kursed was in fact the princess of their people, and that she and Aeon knew one another right before their planets destruction. _

_No one knows exactly how the planet was destroyed all of a sudden; it's believed that these two are the only survivors of their people and their race. But Aeon has spotted out Kursed as a betrayer of their people, and has denied her dignity. This is the only way Krystal can obtain her honor once again, in this challenge to the death. _

_The battle of Armageddon begins. As a true Cerinian warrior Aeon challenges the outcast of their people Krystal. But she's not about to back down, the princess returns to set this wrong right, and reclaim her honor. _

The two fighters finally reached the bottom of the ramps, still eyeing one another. Nemesis walked out from the center of the ring and let everyone's eyes stay ablaze.

The metallic floors of the arena began to retreat back to their sides. The islands of the chamber slowly sunk into the flooring. As everything reached the end did the floor begin to change to a rocky attire. In place with the four metal islands did large, spiked mountains begin to arise high in the air. As the four mountains reached their peak did dashed walkways begin to form around and spiral across all the mountains. The center island turned into a large stone boulder that connected the four mountains together with walkways. Each mountain began to cackle and surge with raw power; as each mountain had a different element that was defined by their color glows. One mountain glowed fiery red at its peak and were encased in flames. Another's began to cackle and surge with a golden trim around the top. On the opposite side of the fire mountain did its opposite begin to create a lush and watery aroma around its peak. And finally across the side from the lightning mountain did a light breeze begin to form and blow across the mountains top…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the _Elemental Plateau! _A rocky terrain surrounded from all sides from the element mountains! Each mountain will fire out its specific elemental in a synchronized order. But as time goes by does the plateau begin to get crazy and all four elements fire at once. The two contestants can battle anywhere, even at the top of one of these mountains, but be warned; for the elements do not favor one contestant, only luck can give you guidance!"

Nemesis' words echoed in Kursed's head as she stared at the platform in front of her. This battle arena was a natural death trap, even if you weren't hit from one of the mountain elements could you simply fall off from their upward steps that led to the peak. She had to watch out for those indeed, but she also had to watch for Aeon's lightning attacks…

_This is it Krystal, this is where it all ends. _Aeon's words echoed through her skull, as she turned her attention back to the Cerinian warrior on the opposite end of the platform. Both fighters stepped into the stone walls as they slide behind one another.

_It is true that this is the battle that will decide it all. But be warned Aeon, I will not hold back. _

_I wouldn't want you to hold back, it's either you or me. Just like on Cerinia, this is a match of pride. I'm glad the princess stands before me and not her lowly bounty hunter counterpart. But your appearance does not define your skill as a warrior; that I have yet to see for myself. _

_I do not wish to do this, but you've given me no choice. I promise you this, the element mountains aren't going to be the thing that kills you…I'll claim what is my own, and seize it through your death. _

_Brave words for an outcast, enough talk. Let's finish this. _

_Till the end…_

Both Aeon and Krystal took up a battle stance. Krystal's staff dispersed out into its full form, and the tip began to glow fiery red. Aeon's entire right arm began to glow a violet color, as the weapon cackled and surged with raw power. Each took note of the mountains surrounding them, as they also began to charge up for when the battle starts.

_Do you really think that staff of Krystal's can counteract the power of Aeon's lightning attacks? _

_I'm not sure, no one is. We'll just have to see for ourselves. _

The music was finally cut, and the lights within the stadium returned. Nemesis stood in his risen small stage as he raised his arm in the air, looking at every fans anticipation…

"Begin!" Immediately after his official start did Aeon charge up her attack and fired out at Krystal, but instead of merely dodging the blow did she stand her ground and batted the attack away. Right when the lightning was going to connect with her did she swing the head of her staff to the right, blocking and redirecting the bolt of energy that went crashing straight into the mountain towards her right; creating a large dust cloud in the process.

Once the cloud cleared the fans could see that neither of the two fighters moved from their original position. Each of the warriors gave one another the same sly smirk, it was very clear now that Krystal's staff could stand up against Aeon's lightning gauntlet; the match would have been to dull for it's highlight if that wasn't the case…

Aeon immediately continued fire, and sent another bolt towards Krystal; though this time she rolled out of it sending a red ball of energy from the head of her staff in returning fire. Aeon dodged the fireball as it struck the large rocky wall behind her and came crumbling down. Krystal fired a barrage of bolts. Though this time Aeon simply used her shield to absorb the blows instead of ducking out, one of the four energy orbs that rotated around her went missing…

Krystal took note of this; Aeon had an advantage over her due to the shield. But a charging sound interrupted the vixens thoughts, as she looked to her left the top of the fiery mountain began to grow ablaze. A moment later a large fire ball shot out quickly towards her standing ground, where she immediately ran out and jumped head over towards the watery mountain. She looked to the ground of where she was standing that was now set ablaze in a fiery ring.

It was obviously clear now that the shots created from the elemental mountains were not to be taken lightly. They had enough power to kill the two fighters, and it would only grow faster and stronger as time moved on. The vixen had little time to sort out a battle plan in this scenario, though Aeon had her shield and the advantage in ranged fighting. Krystal should have the edge over her in melee fighting; now all it took was to bait Aeon into hand-to-hand combat.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Aeon's lightning charge; she turned her head towards the right to see her opponent standing halfway up the fire mountain on the stone steps. Another bolt of lightning came straight at her, Krystal rolled out of it straight again and fired another barrage of fire bolts. Aeon simply ran down the stone steps, the shots impacting on the mountain side with chunks of stone falling towards the ground.

Krystal ran towards the fire mountain to meet Aeon just as she came to the bottom of the steps, the warrior raised her right arm and struck out at Krystal just as they met at the bottom. Krystal defended herself by raising the staff to block the power strike, dozens of small lightning bolts sparking and flying off around them.

At first Krystal was pushing Aeon back up the stone steps, though after a moment the warrior pushed through and the amount of force pushed Krystal back several feet, her feet still planted on the ground as she slid backwards. After she was done sliding did Krystal finally open her eyes, to see the warrior charging straight at her. She fired multiple blazes towards the charging vixen, only to have her shots being absorbed through the energy shield that covered her entire body.

As Aeon closed in did she strike hard and brute like towards Krystal, but instead of making contact with the outcast did her fist strike the rocky floor; shattering the spot completely creating a circle of broken platform around the electrified vixen with sparks shooting all around her. As Aeon recovered herself from her sure to be deadly strike did she turn to face Krystal, the vixen baring her fangs just as Aeon did in return. Then all of a sudden a strong gush of wind blew across the rocky terrain, strong enough that the fighters could barely hold their footing.

They both wondered where it was coming from, Krystal then looked up to see the wind mountain peak acting strange, this must have been its doing. Aeon dug her grip from the electric gauntlet into the rocky floor to keep from being blown back, just as Krystal into the ground to keep her footing. Aeon couldn't strike Krystal in this intense wind, as the lightning would be simply diverted to somewhere around the battle field. She caught sight of the electric mountain beginning to charge. A moment later did a sudden bolt of electricity shoot at towards Aeon, but instead of merely letting go of her footing due to the wind; Aeon figured her shield would just absorb the blow…

But she soon paid the penalty for her false move. As the bolt of power struck Aeon did she immediately loose her grip and be blown all the way back and collided into the stone wall surrounding the Elemental Plateau. Her body fell to the ground as the wind had just died down, and Krystal dug out her staff from the rocky floor. Aeon soon learned her lesson, although she didn't take heavy damage; her shield wasn't strong enough to withstand all the power and force from the mountain shots. She wouldn't make that same mistake again.

Aeon had to move quickly as Krystal shot a barrage of energy at her, as the Cerinian warrior ducked out the way and hid behind the water mountain. Krystal walked slowly around towards it, knowing that Aeon would be just around the corner. But suddenly a huge bolt of water shot up high into the air and all around the mountain peak, quickly flooding the entire arena floor and pushing Krystal all the way back towards the center boulder.

Aeon climbed up one of the spiral stairs from where she was and pulled herself upwards, then ran up the stairs until she was on the other side of the mountain. There did she see Krystal backed up against the boulder in the center of the plateau, and an evil smile formed across her muzzle as she began to charge her attack…

_Oh no, Krystal is in trouble! We all know that water conducts electricity…_

Krystal regained her senses from the sudden pushback of the flood, to find herself completely damp from head to toe; even the bangs of her hair dripped off water. That's when she realized the danger she was in, she was standing in a pool of water up to her ankles and her opponent shoots lighting for their attack…

Aeon blasted a bolt headed straight for Krystal, though she jumped up and out of it did she get nicked due to the water bringing the lightning straight towards her. Krystal kneeled at the top of the boulder in the center of the arena, holding her right leg as it began to go numb with sparks dancing across her limb. Aeon seized Krystal's paused for an advantage. The lightning warrior shot out many bolts of lightning quickly all around her and Krystal. Aeon blasted her power into the water and the lightning dashed all across the water in no time at all. In mere moments did the entire rocky floor that was flooded now synchronized with lighting power; stranding Krystal on the top of that boulder. She was a sitting duck…

Krystal was well aware of her situation now, as it looked bad indeed. Aeon had isolated her from anywhere else in the plateau, and she could still feel the effects of that lightning attack that got to her from the water that damped her fur and clothing. The water cackled and surged with raw energy all around her, intimidating her and reminding Krystal that Aeon was still around; it seemed all but over for Krystal.

Aeon charged her attack, making it as powerful as she could contain to end Krystal once and for all. The stranded vixen only took up a defending stance, hoping that she could somehow counteract the bolt just like she did the first strike; though this one was going to be much more powerful. Aeon took a momentarily pause as she heard the fire mountain begin to power up, a second later did the entire field glow bright red; as it became incredibly hot all around them. Krystal took note that the thundering water was actually beginning to dry up rather quickly; though it wasn't fast enough before Aeon would strike at her.

"It's over Krystal! Prepare to die!" Aeon yelled out as she unleashed her attack; though just as she was about to fully unleash the attack was she shot from a sudden high powered jet of water from the mountain she was standing on top of, and her attack was slightly misdirected. Instead of aiming it pricelessly at Krystal was the attack misdirected towards her side, though was still in range of striking at the stranded vixen; Krystal only defended herself with her staff and prepared for the worse…

She was struck with the powerful bolt of energy, immediately being blasted off the boulder and clashed with the nearby lightning mountain, creating a huge dust cloud from colliding with the mountain side. Aeon picked herself up from colliding with Fire Mountain and falling towards the ground, cut and bruised all across her body. She couldn't use her gauntlet until her body completely dried out, otherwise she would risk damaging herself as she fired her lighting attacks. All she could do at this point was play on the defensive, that is if Krystal was still alive…

Krystal lay on the rocky floor bloody and broken. Although she wasn't struck head on with Aeon's sure to be killer attack, she had taken considerable damage from being struck with it and by being blasted off the boulder colliding with the nearby mountain. Electricity danced across Krystal's body, as she felt numb in her arms and legs; barely able to pick herself back up. She couldn't feel the pain of her paws and knees being burned due to the rocky floor from Fire Mountain.

Krystal took note of how the mountains worked as she picked herself up, it seems as though the mountains were _rotating_ how they affected the competitors in a turn like order. At first the fire mountain shot out a single fire ball at her, but is now heating up the whole battle field. Same as the water mountain, at first it shot out water in all directions flooding the arena, but now it shot out only one single strong jet towards Aeon. Krystal wondered if the rest of the mountains worked that way, and if that meant the lightning mountain shot out a single bolt; then that meant…

A loud roar interrupted Krystal's thoughts, and black clouds began to form over the field, she had a feeling she was about to see more lightning; and not from Aeon…Her fears were realized when a bolt of lighting shot right over her head, Krystal dodging it that was sure to be a killer. Lighting began to strike all across the arena; Krystal looked over towards her opponent for a brief moment as she was doing the same, ducking and side stepping out of lighting bolts. It seemed as though they were completely random, but if Aeon was drenched with water that meant she would attract more of the strikes.

Finally the arena began to get cooler; Fire Mountain had finally given up on trying heating up the battle field. Aeon side stepped out of a lighting bolt strike only to be hit with another; the raw power coursed through the Cerinian warrior as she was stuck in place, screaming due to the intense pain. Krystal saw what was happening to her and decided to act upon it; she would only have one opportunity like this. She pointed her staff right at the stunned vixen and began charging to maximum power, as it reached its peak did she fire.

Aeon's eyes went wide as the huge red ball of energy came straight for her and she wasn't able to move…The lighting fighter was struck and pushed back all the way up against the rocky walls, creating another large dust cloud. The thunder storm finally died down and Krystal looked for her stricken opponent. After the dust cloud had cleared did she Aeon's figure lying face down on the rocky floor, motionless…

_Is…Is Aeon dead?_

_It looks like it, she's not moving at all…_

The huge crowd cheered loudly, as it seemed like the match was over. Krystal breathed easily, but her good mood was brought to a halt; as the air mountain began to channel with power. It didn't make any sense, if Aeon was dead shouldn't have the stages activated?

_I will not die that easily_ the words echoed through Krystal's skull, that could only mean one thing…She looked back to the fallen vixen that now began to desperately try and reach her feet. Her violet eyes practically flared red with anger and hate; her bloody arms trembled tremendously but still pushed her broken body up either way. Aeon had deep cuts and bleed through her fur. Krystal was surprised of how the angered vixen was able to pick herself up, and stand on her feet.

_Oh my god Aeon is up! She's still alive! _

_Question is how the hell is she still alive!? _

Krystal retook her battle stance against the injured vixen, although she was up it seemed like the tide has turned in her favor. Power began to flow through and across the gauntlet as Aeon was now able to use it once again. A huge wind picked up in the battle field, Krystal turned to see miniature hurricanes shifting across the rocky floor. Aeon immediately ran towards one of the mountains and ran up the stairs, though Krystal wasn't so lucky. She tried to run but was to close towards one of the nearing hurricanes and was sucked in; her body was being tossed and turned all around the hurricane and it slammed her against the rocky mountain sides.

Aeon seized this opportunity to get even and strike back. Instead of shooting lighting straight at Krystal; she fed her lighting powers into the hurricane that was swinging the vixen rapidly. Krystal was now being tortured as the hurricane carried an electrical current and was shocking her while also being thrown across the rocky environment. Krystal let out a loud scream, as the pain of the past was nothing in comparison to this now. Aeon turned up the power, increasing the amplitude of lighting she was feeding into the hurricane. Finally the hurricane was coming to an end, as the hurricane was coming to a close did it sling shot Krystal quickly and roughly into the air mountain side. Krystal was thrown head first into the rocky side, her body immediately stumbling over lying on her stomach.

Aeon breathed heavily, each breath caused a vast amount of pain as her body had been beaten and broken due to Krystal's side changing tactic. Though she was pretty sure now the tables had turned once again. The entire audience crowd stood up in their seats, as Krystal's body had yet to move; with lighting still dancing across it.

_Is Krystal dead…?_

_It would seem as though, she hasn't moved since she was thrown out of the lighting hurricane…_

Aeon tumbled to a single knee, as her strength was faint and her body crippled. She believed it was all over, until out of the corner of her eyes did Krystal's lifeless body begin to move…Her jaw dropped, as she slowly turned her head towards the fallen vixen's direction. Krystal slowly but surely picked herself; trembling incredibly as Aeon was. Krystal showed her the same intensified stare that Aeon did when she picked herself up.

_And neither…Will I_ Aeon heard the words echo through her head. Krystal picked herself up and quickly grabbed her staff once again, the crowd going nuts as they couldn't believe it.

_Krystal is back up on her feet!_

_My god how much more punishment can these two fighters withstand!?_

Aeon looked straight at the beaten vixen as she slowly picked herself up. Krystal took back up her battle position as she saw the intensified anger that Aeon wore. Her right arm began to glow violet, as it sparked and cackled with raw energy, probably the strongest she's ever seen. Krystal began to charge her staff with power, feeling as though Aeon was about to try and finish her once and for all.

_Forget this! I'll kill you now!_ Aeon began to charge at Krystal, preparing her arm to strike out at her. Krystal began to run toward her in retaliation, charging her staff to maximum strength; though she had a different idea in mind then firing at Aeon…

_If it's a showdown you want, it's a showdown you'll get! _Krystal replied mentally, as the two got close did Aeon jump in the air and swing her powered fist downwards to strike out against Krystal. In her defense did Krystal's run turn into a side slide, swinging the head of her staff upwards to collide with Aeon's strike; and that's when it all went white…

A huge explosion was born from the clashing powers of the warriors. It quickly engulfed the entire battle field, creating a huge booming flash that everyone had to cover their eyes to the blinding light.

_Oh my god! _One of the announcers yelled out. After the light had faded was it safe to view on the battle to see what had happened. In the center of the field did both fighters lay down on their stomachs motionless. Both fighters were down without even the slightest movement of life. The center boulder had been blown to bits and its scraps were scattered out all across what was left of the rocky terrain. The four mountains had been blown to hell and huge pieces of rock were missing from all four of the mountains. Everyone was motionless; no one could speak at the intensity of the match. Time seemed to tick away so slowly as neither fighter seemed to be getting up…

_A-Are they both dead? _

_It looks like neither Aeon nor Krystal is even moving at all._

_Seems like the two Royalists killed one another…_

_The battle arena was destroyed alongside their souls and beings as the two clashed together…_

Everyone was speechless; it was absolutely silent in the vast arena. Nemesis was about to speak into the microphone seeing as though both fighters were dead, until Krystal's eyes slowly opened.

_Krystal's getting up!_

The fallen vixen slowly picked herself up, half of her fur all around her body was purple due to the blending of blood color and her fur. She was bleeding greatly and out of her lip, Krystal was able to pull herself up to one knee as she held her staff close to her…

The crowd cheered loudly as it seemed as though only Krystal lived through the explosion. Firion let go of his breath as he could now breathe easily.

"Here is your winner; Royalist – 666 Krys-" Nemesis cut himself off as he saw Aeon starting to awaken and get back up. Krystal couldn't believe of how she was still alive, then again how was it herself still alive from that explosion?

_Oh my god! Aeon is still alive as well! The match continues! _

Aeon let out a low growl as she picked herself up as quickly as she could; Krystal struggled to get back to her feet to stand up against Aeon. The lighting warrior had cuts all across her face as well as deep bleeding on the side by her neck. Both the competitors clothing was cut and slashed all across with holes though most of it. Somehow their jewelry managed to stay together, though their clothing was about ready to fall apart.

Aeon got to her feet just as Krystal did, and both took a battle stance against one another; the four mountains started to come crumbling down around them, huge dust clouds encircled and surrounded the two Royalists. The battle arena had been completely destroyed but still the two went fighting on.

"Evil if I die I'll destroy you…" Aeon began to charge her attack once again; this time instead of clashing head on she was going to shoot at Krystal.

"Then come on, I'm ready." Krystal began to charge her staff once again, reaching maximum power; though she waited for Aeon to finish charging up her lighting shot to full power. The two fired at the same time, their powers clashing in the middle of the ring creating another large explosion, blowing both of them towards the outer walls. Both warriors were slammed against opposite walls and both slid downwards and onto their knees, breathing heavy; wincing at the pain created through just their life keeping act…

_This match needs to stop! The entire battle arena has been destroyed and both of them are just a step from dying!_

_But still these two are battling on; it doesn't look like neither is going to stop until the other is dead._

_Even if it costs them their lives…_

_I love this match! _

Aeon's stood onto her feet and started to charge her assault once again. Krystal only charged up her staff in defense, ready to blast whenever Aeon was. Aeon took up her position and was ready to fire; until something gave out in her as her eyes went blank…Out of nowhere did she just slide to her knees and then flat onto her face. Krystal was confused, it seems as though Aeon just lost the strength to fight; she wasn't dead, but faint and weak…and now lost in the black.

Her metal staff clashed against the rocky floor, as she was completely worn out and fell to a knee. She felt the same effects, they were just to worn out, she couldn't go on…

Krystal collapsed right there on the arena floor, just as Aeon had. Everyone around them was confused, what had happen to them all of a sudden? Or was it simply obvious their bodies just gave out on their will…

_What happened!?_

_They're just, too worn out. They can't go on any farther…_

_Someone get medical help and fast! _

Krystal's eyes fluttered opened and closed, as the only thing she could see in her vision was the destroyed remains of the Air Mountain. She couldn't move her entire body; even the slightest breath gave her tremendous pain. She felt like she was about to die at any moment, it seems in though in her quest to kill Aeon and regain her honor did it cost her own life in the process.

The medical team swarmed around her fallen body, but Krystal felt like there was no point. How could someone survive this amount of pain through shear will power? It seemed as though Aeon did her job, and killed the outcast; though it costed her own life in the process…

_We're going to live…Though it was a good fight princess. _The words of Aeon's fallen body echoed in Krystal's head, as it seemed like she wasn't dead quite yet…Even though Krystal was about to fade into the blackness of unconsciousness did she remember that she can't die now. It wasn't her time, and she wasn't ready to let go of Fox yet…

The darkness carried her away, for how long she didn't know…


	25. Lustful Hate Reborn

_Game Masters a few questions please. _The reporter Kitty asked as Firion and Nemesis were swarmed around the media taking pictures and asking many questions about the fight that just happened. The two Game Masters sat in their private lounge as many reporters swarmed them with cameras in hands and pencils in paws.

_Weren't fans a bit disappointed that neither Kursed or Aeon was killed in the previous match? And why was the match stopped all of a sudden? _

"In true honesty according to the records this match was as popular as we expected it to be. Nemesis did mention that this match would be great, no matter how it ended. And why did it end all of a sudden? Well the match was over when neither of the two contestants could even stand, they practically called it over."

Firion answered the reporter as she jot all the information down, another young reporter stepped up to Nemesis with a question.

_Game Master Nemesis. What will happen to these two contestants now? Round three is less then a week away and both fighters have life threatening injuries that could take much more time to heal up. _

"It's true that both fighters are in critical condition, but doctors say they've survived through the worst of it. I'm sure our two great fighters will make a speedy recovery and take part in the third round. Besides both fighters aren't scheduled to fight at the start of round three, so they're safe for the time being."

After getting the information did the vulpine reporter step back and let the camera crews grab their shots.

_Game Master Firion. What will happen to the Elemental Plateau? It was completely destroyed within the fight, do you plan to salvage the amazing battlefield or was that a first and only fight within it? _

"We're not sure exactly what we plan to do with the battle arena now. Though we just might bring it back for other great fights in the future…"

_Game Masters another question; all we know so far is that both fighters are in critical state? Is there an update on the Royalists health and situation? _

"Yes there is actually. Both fighters are doing well, and both are on their way to a speedy recovery, though they'll have to stay in medical care for quite sometime. They're on their way to getting back in the Royal Death Tour."

Nemesis answered for the reporter as the cameras swarmed the two Game Masters once again.

_One last question Game Master Firion. Were you surprised with Kursed's sudden new appearance? She looked nothing like what everyone would expect of her._

"I was a bit surprised, I'm sure everyone was. But the fight was supposed to be a match of honor for the two contestants, I'm sure Kursed returned to her bloodline to match up against Aeon to make the match that more meaningful."

_Thank you Game Masters, we hope the Royalists will come back very soon for round three._

The cameras swarmed them one last time, Firion always found it quite a nuisance but Nemesis liked the attention of the press, and gave a wave as he and Firion departed from the reporters.

X

"What happened to her?" Fox asked the large grey vulpine Game Master, as he gazed at Kursed's unconscious figure through the hospital bedroom window. What could have happened to her that put Kursed in this critical state while he wasn't around?

"In your absence, someone actually did try and assassinate Kursed. She was lucky Dark was with her at the time, though she barely escaped alive. First tried to blow her to bits with rockets, then beat her to death after being caught; why my guards didn't stop them sooner I'm not sure."

Firion lied; Fox had no clue about the match that took place while he was gone. Any aspect that could have lead to him finding out was hidden quite well. Kursed lay in the hospital bed not even wearing her jewelry and the staff she used to combat Aeon was tucked away as well. The battle attire she wore was removed and given her a new outfit that covered her tattoos. The only thing they couldn't cover up was the fact that her hair was now shorter…

"I see…" The orange vulpine let out sadly, as Firion eyed him strangely. It seems like the lie was quite believable for the bounty hunter, that or Fox was just to blind for his feelings for Kursed to figure it out…

"She'll live, don't worry about that. I know it's my own fault to send you away as this attack happened; I won't make that same mistake again. Stay with her at all times."

Firion said as he walked away from the sad site, leaving the orange vulpine alone. Fox felt so helpless, Kursed was just lying in the hospital bed fallen and defeated, he felt as though there was nothing he could do for her. He wished she would at least wake up…

X

Kursed awakened slowly, dazed at what happened and what was going on now. She wore an upset look on her face when she came to realize that this old ritual of waking up in a hospital bed was getting old. She pushed through the hard struggle to sit up in the bed; it took her several moments to sit up as she pushed through the miserable sore spots and rigorous pain all throughout her body. The bangs of her purple hair got into her face, as she rubbed her muzzle with her broken paws.

Unlike all the other times she had awaken, this time Kursed woke up at night. She began to panic when she noticed that all her Cerinian items were now gone. Her jewelry, her attire, and even her battle staff. All of it had just disappeared.

"They're safe, they've been hidden ever since McCloud came back." Kursed turned towards the door as a broken blue vixen slowly walked towards Kursed's bedside, bandages all across her body as well as Kursed's.

Kursed breathed easily as her treasures were kept safe, and hidden away from Fox. Now she gave her full attention back to Aeon…

"Why did you do it?" Aeon asked the Cerinian, as Kursed was a little surprised at her strange question.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a questioning tone. Aeon held Kursed's staff in her right paw, flickering the staff to life as it extended outward. Kursed was a bit surprised, how she got the weapon was a mystery…

"I mean why didn't you do more with this then you did?" Aeon asked again, as Kursed was still wondering what she could have meant…Frustrated Aeon brought the staff to life, though not with charging up a fireball…Instead the head began to glow a freezing blue…

"You could have done so much more with this then just shoot your little fireballs. You could have shot ice beams at me…"

The color switched to a dull brown from it's icy blue.

"You could have created small ground shakes to throw me off…"

The tip of the staff changed yet again, loosing it's dull brown to a mending white color…

"And you could have protected yourself just like I can…" Aeon deactivated the staff again and tossed it into Kursed's grasp. "So the only question is…Why didn't you?"

Kursed didn't like where this was going, Aeon didn't sound to happy knowing that she didn't fight with the staff's full potential.

"I-"

"Fool." Aeon cut her off, about to depart from the fallen Cerinian princess. "And you call yourself a warrior…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Kursed shot back as the vixen was departing without making much sense. Aeon only turned and sent a spine shivering gaze at her, disgusted with her choices.

"You did not kill me, therefore your honor is _not_ granted. I couldn't do my job to finish you, how I wish I could have…Now were merely back where we started…"

Aeon departed leaving her words in Kursed's mind. She couldn't believe what Aeon just said, how could you go nowhere after the events that took place? After their lives were in jeopardy? Kursed began to get angry as tears of hate began to stream down her sides. She went through all of that, all the agonizing pain and during and after the match…For nothing?

Kursed wasn't granted her dignity, as she didn't kill Aeon. To go so far and to obtain so little is heart breaking indeed. Kursed didn't know why she felt the way she did now. She hated everything and everyone at the moment. Her body and mind was broken and crippled, and she truly obtained nothing, nothing at all…

Hate began to swirl around inside Kursed. Hate for everything, hate for this place, hate for the world, and hate for her life…Though she hated Aeon truly the most…She wouldn't live to regret this…

It seemed like the world played a sick joke on Kursed. To be beaten and bloody for nothing at all was no laughing matter…Kursed thought that if life was going to be miserable, then she might as well join the world and devastate everything all around her…

The hate began to be reborn in Kursed, as she felt the same way now when she first became Kursed…She realized that her life was truly cursed now, nothing could hide that. If this world was full of hate for the blue vixen and her miserable life…

_Then that's all the world would receive…_

_Author's Notes_

_Gasp! What does this mean!? Nice to finally update up :D _

_Take it easy! _


	26. Darker Then Kursed

Screaming fans cheered within the Royalist Battle Chamber, as it was the initiation for round three of the Royal Death Tour. The thousand remaining fighters were spread out through the vast Omega Dome battle field. It had actually been enlarged for this ceremony to hold the thousand remaining Royalists as they enter the third round. Ten singled out beings stood at the top of the stadium in the center of the field, they being the top ten fighters entering the third round.

They were ordered out between their rank in the Death Tour as of now due to point calculations, Kursed stood in third placement with Keira behind her, and Mauradin and another random fighter standing in front at first rank. Some of the Royalists almost seemed proud, as they should be due to the fact they were still standing; only a thousand fighters remained from the roughly four thousand beings that entered the tournament. But they weren't out of the brush yet; this next round would drop these thousand fighters into roughly one hundred Royalists…

"Welcome to the ranking ceremony, behind me are the top ten Royalists in the Death Tour due to the point calculations. They have been given a slight leave and have been entered late into the third round."

Nemesis turned back to applaud the strong fighters, the strongest of the thousand Royalists still standing. As the applause died down did he return his attention to the enormous crowd.

"The thousand remaining Royalists have been ordered by their point calculations, now it's time for those points to come into effect. The points you have earned through your battles you may use to upgrade gear or weapons. Spend your points wisely, your choices could very well determine if you live or die in the end…"

The thousand Royalists were placed and group through their rank and point scores. Now all they had to do was spend the points to their best use.

"Prepare Royalists the first battles of round three begin tomorrow." Firion paused as he turned back towards the top ten fighters as he returned back towards the fans. "Though these top ten fighters have been given a slight delay in their battles, and have been granted extra points to upgrade their battle gear."

He granted a small pause as cheering filled the dome's air. Now it was time to introduce these strong and high reputable fighters.

"Presenting the 10th Royalist fighter. Royalist - 789 Mercy." The white furred male coyote stepped forward towards the Game Masters, shaking paws and receiving a cipher chip for his extra points.

"Your 9th Royalist fighter; Royalist – 1345 Faith." A female blue avian stepped forward to the call of her name, and accepted her cipher chip from Nemesis.

"Number 8, Royalist – 366 Nightmare." That same lupine stepped forward, harshly taking his cipher chip from Nemesis before stepping back up against the new place of Royalists.

"Number 7, Royalist – 999 Aeon." The blue vixen received her chip in the grasp of her gauntlet, thinking as though these thousand points could come in handy. After receiving her prize did she take her place beside Nightmare.

"Number 6, Royalist – 66 Dark." The black furred vulpine stepped up to receive his chip, and faced the never ending applause from the cheering fans that started ever since Firion had begun reading the names of the Royalists…After taking his cipher chip did he stand in his place next to Aeon.

"Your 5th Royalist, number – 995 Lyrik." The brown furred vulpine stepped forward, looking all too eager to receive his prize. After the small praise did he stand with the rest.

"Your 4th top Royalist, number – 225 Keira." The white furred vixen stepped up and graciously received her prize from the Game Master. After taking it did she stand next to Lyrik. The top three were separated from the rest, the level of the floor where the last three stood rose up about ten feet along with the stand that Nemesis and Firion were standing on.

"And for making it into the top three have these Royalists been given a slight bonus on points to spend on their gear. Presenting your 3rd top Royalist, number – 666 Kursed."

The blue vixen stepped forward, out towards the Game Master to receive her cipher chip, only a thousand points more; but was sure to come in handy either way. Kursed walked back to her small island.

"Presenting the rank 2 Royalist, number – 89 Mauradin." The black furred coyote stepped forward to accept his prize; a 2000 point cipher chip just like Kursed had received. After walking back in place did the final place rise again, along with Nemesis' and Firion's stand to award and applaud on the top Royalist…

"And presenting your #1 top Royalist in the Death Tour today! Royalist – 100 Kold!" The cobalt furred vulpine stepped forward to receive his prize and glory. Nemesis shook his paw and handed him a 5,000 point cipher chip, a much bigger prize then the rest of the Royalists.

"Presenting your top ten Royalists as of now! May they all fight hard and battle well!" Firion finished his speech, followed by thunderous applause from the roaring fans. All the noise was making Kursed sick to her stomach, all she could think about was drowning out their childish applause and preparing for the battles ahead. It's a good thing she still had a few days to think it over…

X

Fox thought it was strange, even though Kursed had been out of bed for a while now he hadn't heard anything from her, let alone even seen her around. Besides that one moment of seeing her when she was unconscious he hadn't heard a word from her. As he looked around through the Royalist quarters did he wonder if maybe the attack on her life could have wanted her to get alone for a while and think things over…

Kursed sat on one of the many small benches placed throughout the quarters, thinking things over. The Death Tour wasn't going the way she had hoped, and the match she had with Aeon definitely didn't end the way it should have…She was an outcast yet again. But this time it was worse, she felt much more darker and mischievous then she _ever_ did as Kursed…

"There you are, I've been looking for you for a while now." She heard the sweet content voice of the vulpine of her past, though that was behind her now…Even as Fox walked up behind her did he instantly notice that something was wrong with her, something wasn't right. She wasn't the same Kursed he knew before he had departed…

"Have you now?" She replied in a grim tone, catching Fox off-guard. As he walked up behind her, she was looking down at the ground. The vulpine walked around to her front and kneeled to her height, though she didn't look up to make eye contact…

"Of course I have, I've been worrying about you ever since I heard what happened to you." He sounded worried about her, oh the sweet irony Kursed thought. The one who she loved but also had casted her out was sick with worry and concern. She _hated_ the fact that she had to keep her true identity a secret. She _hated_ this game, she _hated_ her life; and she _hated_ this world…

"Kursed? Are you okay?" The vulpine asked nicely after taking note of how she wasn't looking up at him and that she wasn't responding at all…

"_I hate this place." _She quietly whispered, sounding ever so dark and sinister. Fox took it strangely, it seemed like any Royalist would hate to be forcing to fight for their lives…

"Well I'm sure everyone does, no one wants to fight when their lives are on the line."

"You don't understand."

Kursed told him coldly, and that's when she looked up to face him. Fox's face went in shock, this wasn't Kursed; at least not the Kursed he knew before his departure. This vixen was much darker, much more black hearted. Her eyes practically glowed with anger and hate so much that Fox could have sworn they went from their emerald touch to scorned ruby gems. There was so much hate in her that it practically putrid her face. The message was clear that the attempt on her life had changed her in ways he couldn't have imagined…

"I _hate_ this world. I _hate_ my life." Kursed added more emphasis to her words as she continued; shoving Fox away rough enough to make him fall backwards near the end of her words. He looked up surprised and shocked, Kursed had changed much more then he first thought if she was acting this way…

The vixen stood up while giving Fox an intensified look of lustful hate. A cloud of darkness formed around this new Kursed. It seemed like the old Kursed was lost, and in her place this new black hearted being stole her body and soul…

"I _hate_ all who inhabit this world…_I hate you_." Kursed said as she walked away slowly from the vulpine on the ground. Fox was in shock, how could Kursed say that after what they've been through? Was she now the ones playing games with him? Or was it deeper then that? His eyes blinked rapidly, what was wrong with Kursed? Where was she? It seemed as though the vixen he had come to know and even love was lost forever…

Kursed smiled evilly as she walked away from the stunned vulpine, she even felt a bit of satisfaction saying that. Her life was going nowhere. She hated everything in this world, and it was clearly obvious the world hated her as well. Hate for her life, hate for all those around her, and hate for the game of life she was captured in that was so torturous in the mind.

_Hate was consuming_, and soon for this new Kursed; granted power and dominance. Love and compassion was for the weak, to be strong you must despise, you must be merciless, you must _feel the hate_…

_If hate was all that made the world go round…Then you might as well go on its one hell of a ride…_

X

Firion was busy going through papers and signing documents that concerned with the last thousand Royalists, and with the ceremony that went on earlier today. The sound of his door opening came to his ears, though at first he didn't look up to see who it was.

"Yes?" He called out towards his visitor.

"I need a few things." He looked up to see Kursed in his office, and could instantly tell something was different about her. She seemed…Darker, more anger inside of her.

"What do you need?" He asked while eying her strangely, the blue vixen walked up and handed him a small list of items she needed. He read them silently, and looked up to her with a questioning look in the eyes.

"Fur and hair dye? What do you need those for?"

"I need a new image, Kursed doesn't suite me anymore." Firion tried to understand what she was saying exactly, what did she mean that Kursed didn't suite her? That's who she was…

"Get them and I'll promise you quick and easy victories. You won't have to worry about me dieing this round, I'll easily slaughter all my opponents." Firion was surprised to hear Kursed say that, and even more so when she was wearing that smug smile on her face. But he wasn't about to argue, anything that could help out Kursed in any way was worth trying out.

"Alright then sounds like a plan. When do you need them?"

"Tonight. I fight soon; I want to make my new debut in my first match." Firion took note of how she was acting, something was wrong in this picture. This wasn't the same old Kursed standing before him, this being was much more merciless and blood driven. Almost like coming back from a killing frenzy…

"I'll see what I can do." The large grey vulpine returned to his papers, ending the conversation with his fighter. Kursed turned around and started to head out the door, but paused while standing in the door way.

"Is it possible for a name change?" She called out to him.

"Name change?" Firion asked confused.

"Like I said, _Kursed doesn't suite me_." Her tone sent small shivers down the large vulpine's spine.

"Alright then, to what?" He called out to her while attending the rest of his papers.

"I'll tell you soon." And with that did she depart.

X

Later that evening in her room did she stand in the full body length mirror near her bedside; Firion had brought it along with the many different color of dyes for her hair and her fur. She had requested permanent dyes, though Firion proposed long term temporary dyes just incase she ever wanted to wash them out…

Kursed picked up one of the cans and shook it up, this one being a metallic grey. This dye was for fur…She sprayed a bit across her arm, making sure for it to get thick and under in her coat. A few moments later a large dark grey spot formed on her arm, and so did an evil smile on Kursed's muzzle…

After making her blue coat vanish was she fully done. Kursed no longer had even a hint of blue across her body, all there were was dark gray. But now she had another problem, her tattoos still slightly hinted through the dye, as they were carved deep. But they were a fainted white…and what better way to make them vanish to just white it out? The new grey vixen picked up the white dye can and sprayed all her tattoos completely white, wrapping around her arms and hips to keep them hidden. They meant nothing to her now; they belonged to a past life even before Kursed. Now for her hair…

She played with her messy purple hair, thinking of what she could do exactly, and then it hit her. Bleaching the hair would probably be best, and then she could start fresh. After going through the annoying process was her hair ghostly white, and the true work could take place. Kursed picked up a black hair dye can and took a paw full of the white hair and tested it out; spraying a bit up and down the length until it started to turn fully black.

Kursed liked the black, in fact instead of keeping her hair mainly white, she sprayed it mostly black with white hair bangs in a cross pattern between lengths of black hair, and added alongside the white hair did Kursed put in some blood red dye…

Her hair was nearly done, being mostly black with white and red hair bangs in between the main hair color lengths. She took a look at herself, and at her masterpiece handy work.

"Beautiful." The dark vixen whispered to herself. This new Royalist was more vile then Kursed ever could be. The shadows of Krystal and Kursed were hidden well in the eyes of this new fighter, and in time would vanish forever…

She would teach all faced her the true meaning of despair, and the true meaning of hate…Then it hit her, with this new fighter, needed a new name…

The grey vixen tried to think of one, something to match her personality well…But her angry thoughts clouded the creativity of name making. All she could think about was hate in her eyes and in her new form…Then it struck her…

_She hated the world…_

_She hated everyone in this world…_

_She hated the dead Krystal, and the dead bounty hunter Kursed…_

_She hated Fox…_

_She hated her life…_

The grey furred Royalist looked into the full body mirror, and stared back deeply into her flaring eyes with an evil smile…

"Hayte"

_Author's Notes_

_Yea! Bet you weren't expecting that, though neither was I but meh who cares :P _

_Hmmm not sure if I spelled the name right that if you were to like sound it out it would sound like 'Hate' but heh sorry about that ^^; _

_I always wanted to see a story line were Kursed was darker then she really was, something like 'take over the world evil' or so. I did make an outline for a story like this, but heh kind of lost track of it :P _

_Have fun ^^ _


	27. The Mysterious Royalist

Lyrik along with Mauradin and Keira were enjoying a small group lunch after some hard training. They were preparing for their matches they would soon have in the next day. The brown furred vulpine threw off his over shirt and leaned back into his chair, taking small sips from his beverage…

"Hey, anyone seen Kursed? I haven't seen her in a while now." Lyrik admitted. Mauradin and Keira just looked at one another and shrugged; no ones heard from her for quite some time.

"I'm not sure come to think of it…I haven't even seen her ever since the award ceremony." Keira admitted as she set down her sandwich back onto the tray while she thought about where Kursed could have gone off to.

"Think something happened with McCloud? I haven't seen him either, maybe they're off somewhere or so…"

"Hey…You guys recognize that Royalist?" Mauradin pointed out a lone grey furred vixen walking alone towards what they thought was the training room. Keira and Mauradin turned their heads toward that direction to see a grey furred vixen with black hair with white and red bangs throughout the course of it…

"Never seen her before, which is odd because you would think you've seen everyone at least once in the final thousand…" Mauradin admitted as they all kept their attention towards the mysterious Royalist. Keira looked into her emerald eyes, seeing the hate and anger in them…They looked so familiar for some reason, but also looked so foreign. This must have been the evilest Royalist she's ever seen…Keira could see the blackness in her heart…

The white vixen stood up in place, and kept a steadied stare on the mysterious vixen as she turned the corner towards their area…Shivers were sent down Keira's spine as Hayte locked gazes with her for just a mere moment…

"Wonder who she is, haven't seen her before." Lyrik said as she got up in place and started walking over to where he would bump into Hayte. He wanted to know this new Royalist being the optimistic vulpine he was. Keira tried to stop him, feeling as though that wasn't a wise move…not in the slightest…

Hayte saw him coming around towards her in the corner of her vision; he stepped right in front of her with a friendly smile and held out his paw.

"Yes…?" The grey vixen spoke towards Lyrik as he studied her look, and her familiar emerald eyes…They looked familiar some how, but they belonged to a completely different vixen…

"Hey there, I'm Lyrik. What's your name?"

"Get lost." Hayte replied coldly in a slight threatening tone, and kept on walking forward; shoving past Lyrik. He was a bit surprised, some Royalists weren't the friendliest even in breaks between matches but this vixen just seemed like she hated him. Like a complete stuck-up bitch…

"Hey now no need to be hostile…"

Lyrik turned around and set a paw onto her shoulder. Hayte's eyes bolted wide immediately did she turned around to backhand the overfriendly vulpine, smacking him a couple feet back and onto the cold hard pavement. Even the grey furred vixen was surprised how far she had sent him flying, the hate really made her stronger; she felt empowered, finally alive again after all these years…

Keira and Mauradin rushed over to help pick Lyrik back up off the ground as Hayte kept her intensified anger look on the group of three. Lyrik picked himself up wearing an angered look, with blood leaking out of his mouth.

"What the hell was that!?" The injured vulpine shot at his attacker, Hayte only kept crazed stare, and cracked an evil smile. They were so clueless to the truth…

"_Make that mistake again and I'll bleed your soul out…" _

The mysterious vixen crudely replied before heading towards her original destination. Mauradin attended to Lyrik as Keira kept her stare as the vixen walked away. She figured this wouldn't be the last time they'll hear of her…

Hayte entered the training facility with an evil smile, looking around the room as many of the other Royalists were training to hone their skills. Some were merely lifting weights as others tried out the battle courses. After having the little fun scruff with Lyrik she couldn't even remember why the vixen came here in the first place…

Loud shouting off in the distance caught Hayte's attention as she turned to look in that direction; many beings encircled what looked like the sparing arena. Hayte walked over to find Tyranny in the center showing off with a victorious pose, his opponent on the ground picking herself up…

"Alright then, who's next? Anyone?" He looked around the circle of Royalists, as they all wore sheepish expressions on their faces, it seemed like nobody wanted to challenge the champion. His smug smile disappeared when he saw that one vixen wasn't wearing that same look, she wore her own intensified stare. The black lupine put on a smug smile as he singled her out.

"You the grey furred vixen. You don't seem like you're afraid, how about trying your odds against the champion?" Tyranny stated out, all eyes were on Hayte now as she quickly came to realize that. She put on a sly smile on her muzzle as she stepped into the battle arena.

"Sure." After entering the battle arena Hayte picked up the sparring sword off the ground where the loser had left it, as she kept a simple stance against her lupine opponent.

"Alright, first one to get a strike on the chest on the other is the winner?" Tyranny declared out against his vixen opponent.

"Sounds good." They started to encircle one another in the battle arena, Tyranny found it strange how his opponent didn't even take this as something serious, more like a child's game…He had to get rid of that smug look on her face.

The lupine struck out against his vixen opponent, though his blow was easily blocked. After that not working did Tyranny tried to interconnect his blows, but each and every strike was blocked with what seemed faster then his own strikes…Instantly did he feel something strike roughly against his chest as he quickly turned back around holding the burning feeling.

He looked back around towards his opponent still wearing that smug smile. Was it her who struck him? It came so swiftly he hadn't even realized it nor seen it coming, there was no way it could have been her. Nobody possesses that type of speed and precision…

"Lucky strike, best two out of three?" Tyranny asked angered, he looked to all the eyes of his audience, they all seemed surprised. He had to get them on his side again.

"Alright." Hayte replied and round two was on. Tyranny kept complete focus once again, and decided to play it on the defensive this round. Hayte struck out against him after seeing he wasn't attacking, the lupine blocked her first strike but was struck with the second. This was impossible, he didn't even see her start the second swing, how could anybody be that quick? He fell around and landed face first on the sparring mat, though this time instead of being struck in the stomach he was hit across the face…

Tyranny bared his fangs as he quickly picked himself up and turned to face his vixen opponent, she still wore her sly smile; only this time it had a hint of evil amusement in it…She was enjoying this, reveling in how the hate fueled her strength and speed.

"Not bad. Let's say we make things more interesting." Tyranny proposed as he picked himself up and wiped the blood off his face.

"How's that?"

"One more go, you strike me you can wear my belt for a day. I strike you and you do a special dance for me…"

He said with a sly tone, thinking of demeaning this opponent would throw her off balance or make her back down…

"Fine." Was all she replied. Tyranny was surprised and impressed to see how quickly she accepted. He looked to her evil smile with an angered look as he threw the training sword out of the arena.

"Fine, but if were upping the ante, then why don't we up the weapons?" The lupine hopped out of the arena and headed for his gym bag. After going through it for a brief second did he throw a hilt towards Hayte's way. She quickly realized it was a beam sword hilt; it wasn't a sparring match anymore. Now it was a real competitive battle, though she wondered just how long it would last…

Tyranny activated his blade and took up a fighting stance, his blade tip diagonally across his body. No way was he going to lose this fight… Hayte only activated her red bladed sword and turned the tip of the blade downwards, holding the weapon reversed treating it as like a dagger.

The lupine charged to strike out, Hayte didn't want this match to end to quickly, she wanted to have some fun. All the grey furred vixen do was merely side step out of the blow, Tyranny recoiled and sent blow after blow towards her. But each and every time Hayte dodged it again and again, she let out a sly cackle as Tyranny was getting frustrated.

"What the hell is so damn funny!? Are you afraid!?" Tyranny instantly regret his words when he saw Hayte's sly expression turn into one of anger and hate; full of malice…Her stare was enough to make him shiver and loose the will to fight, but being the champion did he stand his ground. He didn't expect what happened next…

Hayte needed to demonstrate to all what would happen if you crossed her path. She deactivated her beam sword and threw it down, charging at Tyranny. The lupine tried to slash out at her but the vixen jumped out of the way and over his head, she grasped both his arms and as she came landing down pulled Tyranny over and slamming him into the hard mat while flipping him around.

The lupine was dazed as he lay onto the mat, what the hell just happened? His beam sword flew into the air and landed right into Hayte's palm, she brought the steadied blade to her face; waiting for the right moment to strike… Its notorious hum was music to her ears…

Tyranny picked himself up sluggishly, still confused and white spots flashing across his vision. As he turned around Hayte slashed him deeply right across the chest, a huge wave of blood splattering all around them, most landing on Hayte herself. The amount of force in the strike was enough to send him flying downwards, leaving a bloodied mess on the mats. All were amazed, and most of all, terrified…

Hayte walked up to the broken lupine on the ground, his entire chest was nearly covered in his own blood. She smiled down evilly to him as she could read his red eyes, full of fear and amazement.

"That was fun." Hayte crudely talked down to her fallen opponent, she deactivated the blade and threw the hilt onto his chest and walked out of the battle arena, but making sure to take Tyranny's belt and strapping it across her own waist. It was a bit bigger for her but still a prize none the less, if anything she could throw it over her shoulder for more show.

All Royalists were amazed and petrified; they all thought the same questions. Who was this vixen? Where did she come from? And would they have to fight her? But eventually if they lived, all would have to fight against Hayte…She walked out of the battle arena with a proud and vile expression across her muzzle, getting a bit more of the blood off her face.

X

Nemesis was talking to Firion in his office, after hearing what happened to Tyranny all of a sudden did he want to know the identity of this fighter. They went through the data banks of the Death Tour and couldn't match her up with anyone.

"Who is she? She's not in the files at all…" The lupine Game Master searched in vain for a file on the mysterious Royalist, Firion only smiled grimly to himself; he knew who she was…It was only a matter of time until she showed her true self to them both.

"There are only about six grey furred vixens in the Death Tour. Four of them are dead and the other two are already in matches." Nemesis admitted as he began to get frustrated, just who was this mysterious fighter?

"Speak of the devil." Nemesis looked up at the sound of Firion's words; someone came entering into their office. Nemesis quickly noted it was the same vixen that injured Tyranny, wearing his champion belt across her waist…Wearing a vile smile.

"You, who are you? You're not in the data banks at all, but you've got the mark of the Royalists and the wrist bracelet."

Nemesis pointed out as she stepped forward to confront the vixen. Firion seemed quite pleased with her; the new grey fur coat went well with the black hair and white and red bangs. The white strands across her arms went well with her coat as well…

"So…Who are you Miss? What's your name?" Nemesis looked back towards Firion as he said that, he had said it with a hint of sarcasm and amusement. Like he knew who this fighter was…She couldn't be…

"_I'm Royalist – 666 Hayte." _

The lupines eyes went wide when he heard the grey vixen say that. Royalist – 666, that could only mean that she was…He looked back towards the grey vixen and her emerald eyes that looked all too familiar. But now they were filled to the brink with her name, with hate for all…He stepped back from her like he was afraid, he was definitely shocked…

"I-I see. Alright then." Nemesis departed leaving Firion alone. The large grey vulpine let out a hearty laugh of amusement and looked back to the grey vixen, wearing an evil smile as well…

"I must say Hayte; you've really out done yourself. Maybe it's the new coat but I find it very attractive now…" Firion let out a sharp whistle towards his new fighter as she sent him a sly smile.

"Fabulous isn't it?"

"I would say. So Hayte now? I'm sure the fans will love it."

"I don't care I came here for other matters besides the change." Hayte admitted with a bit of anger in her tone to Firion's surprise, he stepped behind his desk and sat down to address the vixens problem.

"Alright then, what is it you need?"

"I don't need McCloud anymore, get rid of him." She crudely said, Firion only sighed contently and looked up to her.

"Sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to take the chance you could still get killed somehow besides in the tournament fights. He needs to be close by incase something's up."

Hayte's deep growl sent shivers down Firion's spine as she flashed her fangs toward him; she only retreated back into a cold stare knowing that this talk was now pointless.

"Fine, then keep your pet away from me." The grey vixen departed from Firion's office, though he liked his new fighter; she did have a bit of a temper issue it seemed. But it didn't matter, he wasn't about to change her, she promised quick and easy victories to guarantee a spot in the final one hundred…

X

Dark sat in a bartender stool in one of the pub's across the Royalist quarters, relaxing a bit longer before he would have to fight in one of his upcoming matches. He found it strange how he hadn't seen his old vixen comrade in some time now. Lyrik came sitting in the stool next to Dark, the black furred vulpine took note of how Lyrik was moaning and holding his jaw.

"What happened to you? Training accident or so?" The brown vulpine let out a loud _pffft_ as he received his drink and took in a much needed gulp.

"I got _bitch slapped_ by some random Royalist. I try to say hi and then I get propelled ten feet away."

"Really now? You don't know who it was?" Lyrik shook his head while holding his sore jaw.

"Never seen her before, neither has Keira or Mauradin." Lyrik looked back towards the dark vulpine with a questioned look in the eyes. "Since when are you so social? Last time we crossed paths you punched me across the face…"

Dark let out a small laugh as he shrugged his shoulders and finished his round.

"Only a thousand Royalists left, might as well get to know some of you before I kill you."

"Gee I feel the love." Lyrik rolled his eyes as he took another drink. Lyrik turned around at the sound of the entrance door opening thinking it was Mauradin or so, but he instantly looked back and kept a steadied gaze as he noticed it was the same vixen from earlier…

"That's her, right there." the brown furred vulpine shook Dark's shoulder wanting him to turn around; as he obliged did he turn in the direction Lyrik wanted him to, to see a grey furred vixen sitting alone at one of the tables; wearing a golden belt…

"Isn't that Tyranny's belt?" Lyrik asked surprised. Dark analyzed the belt for a split second; Tyranny's name was plastered across it in golden trim letters.

"Yea it is. He got beat up pretty bad today, but no one knew who it was. Just a grey furred vixen walked in and walked back out with his championship belt…" Dark admitted, he kept a steadied gaze on the lone vixen as she received her drink from the waiter. Although he hadn't seen her around before, she seemed familiar around the eyes. But the luscious emerald orbs that belonged to this Royalist were full of hate and malice, as Dark gritted to himself. She reminded him a bit about himself…

"How interesting."

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen her around before?" Lyrik asked out loud to himself. Hayte had taken note they were looking at her ever since she entered the bar, but avoided eye contact to avoid an incident or so. But she found it amusing how Lyrik's little beating from earlier was still affecting him it seemed…

The sight of Dark and Lyrik was starting to make her feel nauseous; the grey vixen finished her drink quickly without getting a second round. As she stood up from her seat a random Royalist bumped into her, spilling his drink across her chest…

"My drink! What the hell you dumb bitch!?" Hayte grabbed the avian's shirt collar and brought him close to her face…avoiding a scene wasn't possible now. Hayte had him stare into her eyes for a mere moment, so he wouldn't forget who he just messed with.

She slammed his face right through the table she was just attending at, shattering it completely; then spun and threw him across the room and colliding with another random table that two Royalists were parked at, the alcohol and glasses spilling everywhere while the table shattered from it's standing placement. She stared at the broken avian now, chunks of glass and wood pierced his face and he bleed quite nicely due to the cuts and thrashes Hayte gave him.

She gently picked up a nearby napkin from another table and cleaned the spill as best as she could; afterwards the mysterious grey vixen left without even saying a word…

Dark and Lyrik stared as she departed, and then looked back towards the moaning avian on the ground as he needed medical attention now…

Aeon crossed paths with the mysterious grey vixen as she was about to enter the bar when Hayte was departing. She eyed the mysterious grey vixen with a strange look, never noticing her before as she didn't look familiar. Hayte didn't bother to make eye contact, she didn't even bother to look at her; she didn't need to. The blue vixen stood in the doorway for a split second; she was a bit surprised to not know who she was.

After entering the bar did she see the mess there, a broken Royalist and destroyed tables and alcohol glasses laid everywhere with liquor all over the ground. She walked on over toward Dark and Lyrik, taking her mind off the mess and the mysterious grey vixen. It was probably just another random Royalist anyway. After getting her drink and being satisfied for the moment did she ask the two.

"Hey, anyone seen Kursed lately?"

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys! I'm trying to decide what an interesting entrance theme for Hayte would be! Right now I have these two choices; if you guys could give me some feedback on which you think would be better that would be great~!_

_The top two choices are:_

_Breathe Into Me – By Red_

_All These Things I Hate – By Bullet For My Valentine_

_If you guys had another song in mind I'd like to hear that also! Take it easy! Some feedback would be real nice! :D _


	28. Bloodbath With A Hint of Truth

_I should probably raise the rating now to M for Mature._

_But you know what? You see worse gore in movies like 300 and Gladiator_

_And you hear worse language in high school hallways…_

_I think were all mature enough for this. _

_Just know this, you've been warned. _

X

Kursed was running, running as fast as she could away straight into the heard of darkness. It was dark all around her, she didn't have the slightest clue where she was but all she knew was to keep running…It was dark all around her, she couldn't see a foot in front of her in any direction. The scared vixen turned her head backwards for a slight moment, her pursuer right on her tail with her flashing red eyes staring straight at her as they came closer and closer…

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you…_

_Things happen, but we don't really know why…_

Kursed heard the words around her, but no one around to say them; they sounded loud enough like someone was saying them right in her ears, but they sounded soft, smooth and gentle…She looked back to the darkness again as a flash of lighting came across lighting the area for a brief second. In that moment's enlightenment did she see her pursuer; a grey furred vixen with black hair with white and red bangs, wearing an evil smile as she came closer and closer to the fleeing vixen…

_If it's supposed to be like this_

_Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss…?_

_Oh yeah…_

Kursed tried to run faster and faster, but her pursuer could easily catch up with her. She had no clue where she was running or even where she was headed, but anywhere was better then here; anything to get away from that hateful glare…

_Torn apart by at the seams and my dreams turn to tears_

_I'm not feeling this situation…_

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_

_The best place to be when you're feeling like…_

_Me! (Me)_

_Yeah! (Yeah)_

_All these things I hate revolve around_

_Me (Me)_

_Yeah! (Yeah)_

_Just back off before I snap…_

The words instantly got loud and rough like yelling, a flash of thunder came just as they had gotten harsh, and Kursed found herself stopping right in her tracks at the top of a huge cliff that fell all the way into the blackness below. She stopped right in time to avoid falling off, but was loosing her balance…

Kursed turned around as another flash of lighting passed, her pursuer was getting closer. The thunder flashed more often and each and every time the grey vixen descended upon her farther and farther, getting ever so close. Kursed looked to her right to see Fox giving her an emotionless stare. Then heard those same soft words again in her ears as she began to tear up…

_Once more you tell those lies to me…_

_Why can't you just be straight up with honesty?_

_When you say those things in my ear_

_Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear? _

_Oh yeah (yeah!)_

Kursed looked back towards the vixen coming closer, to find her being no more then a mere foot away. The blue vixen stepped back a bit but lost her balance due to nearly going over the edge. She tried to regain her balance, beginning to panic…

_Wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe_

_I'm not feeling this situation…_

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_

_The best place to be when you're feeling like…_

_Me! (Me)_

_Yeah! (Yeah)_

_All these things I hate revolve around_

_Me (Me)_

_Yeah! (Yeah)_

The words got rough and loud yet again, startling Kursed and throwing her off balance. The blue vixen fell over the ledge beginning to descend downwards into the dark, but grabbed onto the ledge just at the last second. She tried to pull herself up but couldn't, it felt like her strength was leaving her while she was loosing her grip…

She looked up and met gaze with the grey furred vixen as she stared downwards at Kursed over the edge of the cliff. The mysterious vixen wore a strange look on her face, she held hatred for Kursed, but couldn't help to show a bit of sadness and guilt…

_Just back off before I snap and you'll_

_See! (Me!)_

_Me! (Me!)_

_All these things I hate revolve around _

_Me! (Me!) _

_Yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Just back off before I snap…_

The words kept echoing through Kursed skull, was it this vixen who was saying them in her head? Just what did this message mean?

Kursed looked over to Fox who wore that same stare that the grey vixen wore as he stood right behind her, staring deep into Kursed's eyes…

"Fox please! Help me!" Kursed begged as her grip slid some more. But the vulpine just kept his stance; he didn't even budge towards helping Kursed up. She was shocked; Fox wasn't making the slightest move to save her from certain death…

With no words spoken Fox began to walk away from Kursed, never once looking back at her…

_Torn apart by at the seams and my dreams turn to tears_

_I'm not feeling this situation…_

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_

_The best place to be when you're feeling like me_

"Fox no please! Don't leave me!"

Kursed could feel the swarm of tears in her eyes; she slipped down even farther being ever so close from loosing her grip completely. She looked back to see Fox's back turned towards her, then vanishing in the darkness. Kursed turned her attention towards the grey vixen who kept her stare, looking directly over the blue vixen holding on for dear life…

_(It's the best place to be when you're!)_

The grey vixen instantly stomped on Kursed's right paw, she letting out a loud cry of pain. After the attacker picked up her boot did Kursed retract her paw, now holding onto the ledge with just a single paw. She looked into the emotionless eyes of the grey vixen as she began to take her form over Kursed's other paw…

The blue vixen looked down to where she was going to fall in just a mere moment; but caught out the shape of something at the very bottom. It was just a blue blur, but as she looked closer and focused in…Could she tell it was a body; a body of a vixen. Her eyes bolted wide when she figured out it were Krystal's lifeless corpse at the bottom of this hell hole…

_Me! (Me!)_

_Yeah! (Yeah!)_

_All these things I hate revolve around_

_Me! (Me!)_

_Yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Just back off before I snap_

She stomped on Kursed's other paw, the blue vixen let out another shrill of pain. She kept on for as long as she could, and looked up to her assaulter one last time…

"_Go where you belong and join her." _

Kursed lost her grip as she began to descend into the black. Those words echoed through her head one last time before she would meet her untimely demise…And join with the early deceased vixen…

_And you'll _

_See! (Me!)_

_Me! (Me!) _

_All these things I hate revolve around _

_Me! (Me!)_

_Yeah! (Yeah!)_

_Just back off before I snap…_

She couldn't feel the pain from the impact of the fall; all Kursed could feel was her life dimming away into the nothing. Finally joining Krystal…

_(These are the lyrics to the song All The Things I Hate – By Bullet For My Valentine. You guys should definitely listen to it! ^^)_

X

Hayte opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as everything came into focus and she fit the pieces together. It was just…a dream, and a strange one at that. The grey furred vixen sat up in her bed slowly, trying to regain her thoughts as she stretched her muscles from her sleep. Hayte's had strange dreams in past lives, but this one stood out above all the rest. What did it mean exactly?

Kursed didn't exist anymore, so why would that vixen be present in her dreams? Maybe she still lived, but was only hidden; just like how Krystal was at one time…But Hayte took the dream in a different point a view; a message. It seemed like Kursed was trying to come back up to the surface, she wasn't quite dead yet…

Hayte took the dream in a different perspective, a message. It was a message to Kursed if she still existed to just back-off, and stay dead…

But Hayte couldn't care less, and soon forgot about the whole thing as she picked herself up out of the bed; she had to get ready. The grey furred vixen's first match was today, within an elimination chamber with nine other Royalists, and she still had yet to upgrade her gear from the points she had received…

The vixen walked on over towards the gear chamber in her room, she looked at her suit with a disgusted look; black with blue stripes? That needed to change…Her fingers danced over the keypad as the suit changed to many different colors, as Hayte couldn't decide on what colors to change the suit to.

She finally stopped on the primary color of the suit to a faded white color, with a hint of grey in it…Now she needed to change the stripes. She couldn't have a bright color be the counter part of the suit, she needed something to symbolize her with…Then it hit her, the suit was white; the bangs in her hair were white and red…Hayte searched through the color banks until she landed on her primary choice, a blood red just like her hair…

The grey vixen turned her attention towards her weapons, she had yet to spend her points on just what to upgrade and make her weapons stronger and deadlier…That or she could boost up the defenses in her suit, but with the hate fueling her strength and speed; was that really necessary?

Firion did tell her that upgrading her guns probably wasn't the smartest move; as you didn't need them in the third round at all and very little as well in the final round. So it came down to melee weapons…Just what exactly? Hayte had her wolf claws, her assassin's blade, the dual black beam swords and her electro whip…That she had even yet to use…

She couldn't be weapon heavy in these fights; she had to keep her arsenal light but still destructive. Hayte decided it was probably best to upgrade the swords. She didn't know exactly how this system worked; the machine specifically told her how many points she had, and the options of the weapons she could upgrade along with the point costs.

She made both swords of equal strength increasing their destructive capabilities; now the swords required less strength to cause more damage, Hayte even added a function to the blades…They had a chance to drain her opponent when the blades came in contact with flesh, also now having the capability of joining the two blades together on the hilts. Hayte decided that the electro whip would probably come in handier then the assassin's blade or the wolf claws, besides she had even yet to use it; with a new debut, you needed new weapons… Hayte increased the length of her whip, and added the function of it clamping onto an enemy and stealing energy away to fuel her power.

With the last of her points Hayte decided it was probably best to give some type of defense boost to her suit. The suit increased many of its wearers attributes…Speed, strength, dexterity, reflexes, stamina, all kinds. With the hate fueling her strength and speed, and her weapons replenishing her stamina; Hayte decided to add the last of her points into her reflexes and dexterity. Now she would be graceful at slicing and dicing her opponents as she was at some mindless task.

With all these boosts Hayte thought she had made the right choices; she would be unstoppable. After shutting down her machine did she decide to grab a little breakfast before her match. As she headed out the door did she stop by the coffee table and pick up her prize, Tyranny's championship belt. The grey vixen threw it over her shoulder; he never came to pick it up. But with the wound she left him how could he…

She smiled evilly as she walked out the door, wondering if the champion would ever come and get it back.

X

_Game Master Firion a moment of your time please. What has happened to your fighter Kursed? She's disappeared and scheduled to fight mere hours from now; aren't you worried she won't show up in time? _

Firion had just been caught by the media as he surveyed the process of setting up the Elimination Chamber; out of all of the events and matches throughout the Death Tour this one was his favorite. Ten Royalists locked up in a huge cage filled with deadly traps and close quarter combatants. He was so glorified with the arena the large grey vulpine could have forgotten all about the reporters, that is if they would stop snapping pictures of him…

"Oh don't you worry about Kursed, she'll be here." Firion irritably said as he walked away from the reporters, though as a Game Master you couldn't leave the press with such an empty statement…

"Just be there, I promise you'll be highly entertained. Probably need to clothe up in some rain gear as well, that probably wouldn't be a bad idea." The large vulpine cackled as he left the Royalist Battle Chamber.

They were confused, what did he mean by that? The huge group of media followed the grey vulpine all the way out the arena doors and then some.

X

Fox tackled round after round of drinks, the migraine in his head hadn't cleared yet; in fact it felt foggier then ever. What happened to Kursed? Something must have happened between the time of his department and arrival, something he missed; how could she change so much in so little time?

The vulpine looked horrible, he smelt like hard liquor and a bit of tobacco with a hint of sadness as his eyes were a bit puffed up and bloodshot red. He held onto his current shot tightly as these thoughts relished through his head, and then downed his problems with that last swig.

Tyranny sat in the same bar a few feet away from Fox as he was wrapped up tightly across his chest. He was still dazed at what the hell happened to him, and who the hell that vixen was. He rubbed his muzzle all around as he probably had the same headache Fox had, and his chest still ached and stung badly whenever he moved frequently; he had to keep still for a while or else he would reopen the wound…

Hayte popped her neck and relieved the pressure as she walked in the same bar, eyeing the fact that Fox was sitting near the bartender. She thought how demoralized Fox could be, he sure didn't look or smell good, perhaps she could get a kick out of his hopeless state. She smiled impishly as she walked over towards the fallen vulpine, raising the belt over her shoulder in place yet again; it was much easier wearing it as an actual belt, but she got more praise and looks with it on her shoulder.

Tyranny spotted her out the moment she entered he bar, and took great interest at the fact his belt slinked over the grey vixens shoulder. It boiled his blood as he bawled up a fist with his paw, but kept silent…He couldn't take it back now; he was to heavily injured and just wanted lay low…

Fox took note to the grey vixen taking a seat next to him as she ordered what seemed like some type of breakfast and some liquor to go with it; but kept to himself. No one bothered to comfort or even be around the vulpine in his short time of misery as she tried to suck up and take grip on reality of what's happened to Kursed.

"McCloud, why so down?" He heard the voice of what he thought was the vixen sitting next to him, as she ate her breakfast without a care in the world. He looked over towards her taking a drink from her beverage; Hayte looked in the diminished gleam in his eyes, oh how the mighty have fallen…

"W-Who are you?" The confused vulpine asked, she could tell that the hard liquor had gotten to him over time, and was still a bit disoriented from all the drinks. Hayte found it a bit amusing and let out a small cackle through the chewing of her food.

"Who I am isn't important, you'll find out soon enough. What happened to you?" Hayte replied through half a mouth full of food; Fox still found it strange to why this vixen was asking him questions all of a sudden.

"Just some, crazy shit that took me by surprise."

"Oh really? To bad, maybe you should nap it out." Hayte crudely replied to the orange vulpine. She was a bit disappointed, Fox used to be so good at spotting people out for who they were; but maybe all these years and recent events destroyed that part of his brain. If he couldn't even figure out Kursed, she figured Hayte would be even harder…

Hayte was up and done in just a few minutes, wanting to get the hell away from Fox as he wreaked of cigarettes and beer. As she was about to depart did Hayte noticed Tyranny sitting near the back of the bar; and found it highly amusing as it looked like he was taking note of her the entire time she's been in here. When she turned directly at him did he wipe that smug look off his muzzle.

"Shit." The lupine whispered to himself as Hayte was walking towards him, wearing her still annoying ass smile. She parked herself right in front of his table, putting her paws on her hips as she smiled down evilly to the sitting lupine champion, taking great interest in his wounds…

"What the hell do you want?" He crudely asked as he picked up his glass to take a swig; Hayte quickly snatched it out of his grip and tossed it over her shoulder, she wasn't amused. Her look changed to an intensified glare of hate as she took the belt off over her shoulder and dropped it onto the table.

"Want this back?"

"Fuck off." Was his only reply and called the waiter for another round. Hayte just picked up the belt and held onto the binding strap with a single paw, this time she would put it around her small waist.

"Fine then, it suites me better anyway." She crudely said as Hayte was about to turn around and depart. Tyranny may have been injured, but wasn't about to be messed around with his pride. He got up to grab her wrist and turn her around to face him, though he didn't get that far with his plan.

Hayte immediately spun around, smacking the lupine straight across the muzzle with his belt falling him to the ground roughly. She finished like some graceful princess then walked back and hovered over the fallen champion, now even more injured then he was before. He really should let go of this pride of his…

Tyranny just laid there arms and legs fully extended on all sides, looking straight up at the ceiling with blood dripping out of his jaw. Hayte just gave him a hateful stare with her flared eyes; he was still confused on what just hit him.

"Don't touch me you shit talker. You couldn't take your belt back anyway. Like I said, it suites me better." Hayte made those words echo through the lupines skull as he closed his eyes when she hovered right over his face. Hayte had the attention from everyone in the bar, including Fox; but didn't care. Haters like Tyranny had to be put in their place…

Hayte made it clear to everyone that if you messed with her there would be a price to pay. She latched the belt onto her small waist in comparison and walked out of the bar; needing to prepare her statement to the entire Death Tour. She didn't give a shit anymore about anything, what people thought of her, what people would say behind her back, nothing at all. Hayte needed to prove a point to everyone in the Death Tour, the contestants, reporters, fans and the people on the side.

The message will be clear, Hayte is ready for a brawl, and only one thing was on her mind now…

"_Fuck them all." _

X

_Welcome back to the Royal Death Tour and welcome us to our next upcoming event: Elimination Chamber! At my side this battle is my trusty co-anchor Gen._

_Thanks Harvey, the last Royalists have been introduced; only Kursed remains. Though it's said she's disappeared, but Firion isn't worried at all. What trick could be hiding underneath his sleeve? _

_Well were about to find out! _

The Elimination Chamber match was about to begin, the rules were simple: A free-for-all battle in the large fenced cage filled with traps and deadly twists for these fighters. Kursed was the last one left needed to enter the battle arena. The ten portraits were plastered across the floating board, they all lit up one by one as the contestants were introduced; but still one screen remained dark…

Many screaming fans cheered throughout the Royalist Battle Chamber, the last of Kursed's opponents entered the battle arena; now the same question lingered in everyone's mind…Where was she?

The group of Royalist friends gathered around the large plasma screen in one of the local bars, Kursed was the last Royalist to still enter the Elimination Chamber. They hadn't seen her at all since her's and Aeon's fight, they thought it would be very interesting.

Fox joined Nemesis and Firion in their private chambers to watch the fight, he was still a bit depressed of what Kursed had told him; but he felt obligated to watch the match. She's changed that much was obvious, now the only question was what changed her?

Suddenly all the lights within the Royalist Battle Chamber went dark, as they went out did the hearts of the other contestants speed up as they felt a bit uneasy. Only two of these ten contestants could survive throughout this match…

Everyone eyed their screens as Kursed's music began to play, it changed…To something much more hateful…

_Undead! Undead!_

As the words echoed throughout the arena did the lights flash on quickly, creating an ominous presence for the fighter; only the figure of her body could be seen in the flashes of light.

_Undead! Undead! _

Rockets were dispersed out as the song began to play, where the Royalist stood in a victory pose, the light shining down on her corrupted figure letting everyone know just who she was. Just who everyone's favorite fighter had become. Hayte began walking down the ramp slowly heading towards the Elimination Chamber with a wide maniacal grin, enjoying the theme of her new entrance. It was time to have some fun…

_W-What the? What happened to Kursed!?_

_It seems like she's changed…_

_Well that's kind of obvious! I don't remember Kursed being Grey!_

_I kind of like it actually._

_(Undead!)_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow will rise so let's fight today._

_You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say,_

'_Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_(Undead!)_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow will rise so let's fight today._

_You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say,_

'_Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

Everyone's eyes were wide, this wasn't Kursed; this couldn't be Kursed. This was something completely different…It was…

_Introducing the last entry into this Elimination Chamber battle, no longer Kursed, only 'The Angel of Hate': Royalist – 666 Hayte! _

_Now I see that mother fucker writin' on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T, thirty deep he's down to brawl_

_Fuck those haters I see, 'cause I hate that you breathe.  
I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease.  
I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,  
Boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car._

'_Cause we drunk drive Cadillac's, we never go far.  
But when you see us mother fuckers, better know who we are._

I got one thing to say to punk's ass who hate.  
Mother fuckers don't know what, you better watch what you say.  
From these industry fucks, to these faggot ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes, to get this mother fucking drunk.

I'm already loud baby, It's a little too late.  
Johnny's taking hands up, with all the faggots who hate.  
'Cause I'm like God mother fucker and there's a price to pay,  
Yeah, I'm a god mother fucker and it's judgment day!

_(Lyrics to Undead – By Hollywood Undead, Yea kind of a filthy mouthed song but not bad ^^;)_

The crowd screamed loudly as Hayte was introduced, Kursed had just got bigger among the fans; they could get used to that white and red battle suit. Hayte threw the champion ship belt of Tyranny's onto the ground before walking through the steel cage door of the Elimination Chamber, this battle stage was much larger then any battle arena she's been in as of yet. But she'll just have to get use to it; though sharing the chamber with nine other Royalists was going to be a problem…

Firion loved the expression on Fox's face, as he couldn't believe what's happened to Kursed, what happened so dramatically for her to turn her into this? This monster of hate and bloodlust. Keira, Mauradin and Lyrik were all surprised as hell, they couldn't believe it either. Dark wore a sly smile on his muzzle, things were about to heat up here. Aeon dropped the glass of liquor in her paws and let the glass fall all the way down to the ground, shattering into a million pieces; just like their trust and respect for Kursed…

_(Undead!)_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow will rise so let's fight today._

_You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say,_

'_Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_(Undead!)_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow will rise so let's fight today._

_You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say,_

'_Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

Hayte's theme ended and the lights went up as she looked all around her; most of the Royalists were focusing their gaze on her, probably thinking she would be the main competition in this fight. But it's not going to be easy to be watching your back against nine other fighters. Some took up battle positions; other's kept their steadied gaze on one another, some on Hayte herself. But the grey vixen just stood in place and closed her eyes, intoning to the fight and the requiem for these poor Royalists.

_Let the death match begin!_

Hayte opened her sadistic gaze and activated her electro whip immediately latching onto the ankle of the nearest Royalist around her; a sea breeze feathered female falcon. She let out a loud shrill of pain as the clamp dug deep into her leg, draining her energy strength while at the same time being electrically tortured, the whip automatically adjusted itself to match the distance between Hayte and the falcon. The energy flowed through the weapon and up into Hayte as purple 'clumps' of energy was reinforcing the grey vixen. After the zapping of her strength the falcon became weary and already fell to one knee, there was no way to get this clamp off of her; but soon it wouldn't matter…

At first the other Royalists were merely gawking in awe at the zapped falcon, but then soon got busy fighting one another; it was no surprise that no one was coming to her aid trying to take on Hayte, but no one was supposed to be allied with one another anyway.

Hayte yanked back her electro whip, the falcon flying in the air right towards her. The grey vixen activated one of her beam swords in her left paw as she prepared for the falcons coming. In one beautiful flawless strike did Hayte drive the blade right through her stomach and pin her to the chamber floor in the blink of an eye. Blood flew up into Hayte's face and landed all around her as she kneeled over the falcon's broken body, as the impaled Royalist began to lose her grip on reality. But Hayte left her alone. Drained of strength combined with the intense bleeding and the impalement to the arena floor; she would be dead in a matter of minutes…

Though the other Royalists were fighting one another, they all switched their gazes to Hayte as she had just taken out one competitor in the blink of an eye. The blood covered vixen looked all around her; she could tell in the eyes of the Royalists they had all come to an unspoken agreement to stand against her, after she was dead would they compete against one another. They all took up arms around her and slowly started to descend against her, making sure to be careful…

_Whoa look at that! It seems like the other Royalists have come to some agreement to take out Hayte first!_

_Well that's never happened before, this match is already getting real interesting!_

Hayte activated her other beam sword and took up a fighting stance against the rest of the Royalists; showing an evil smile as she could tell some of them wanted to charge right at her…Little did they know that's exactly what she wanted.

"_Come on." _

A male raccoon Royalist began to charge at Hayte. As he closed in and swung his beam sword at her did Hate duck low and slide to dodge, at the same time did Hayte swing behind her with all her might across the raccoon's legs, slicing right through them in an up-swinging motion. As his body flipped up and around did Hayte drive the blade downwards through his heart ending him instantly…

The crowd cheered loudly, some hid their eyes from the gore filled scene while some fans' eyes popped due to the love of it. Blood dripped off of Hayte's frontal arms as she pulled her blade out of the now deceased raccoon and turned towards the rest of the Royalists. She let a loud cackle as she could tell most were stunned and frozen with fear. Most Royalists had their mouths opened and eyes wide, some even threw down their arms and began to back away from Hayte; those are the ones she would end first…

"Don't run!" Hayte screamed out as she latched the hilt of her beam sword to the end of her electro whip turning it into some type of deadly tipped whip, and struck out against a pacifist Royalist, the blade drove the poor coyote's stomach impaling her all the way through. But Hayte didn't stop there; the blue horrified male rabbit standing next to the impaled coyote was petrified in place with fear, a life costing mistake…

Hayte swung and yanked the whip outwards towards the right, the blade cutting right through the internal organs of the coyote and dispersing out from her left side right above her hip. The gore thriving vixen continued yanking her bladed electro whip right through the rabbit Royalist. Blood was thrown everywhere around him, covering a few of the Royalists standing nearby…

Her blade cleared through him in a mere moment, his fearful gaze now completely blank of all emotion and life, blood started to flow heavily out through his opened jaw. As he fell back dead was it clearly visible Hayte had cut completely through the Royalist as his upper body was severed from his lower body. A huge sickening thick puddle of blood formed around the two halves from the now lifeless rabbit…

_Oh my god that's sick!_

_Ugh…Don't look. _

Lyrik gagged violently to the crazy, bloody scene. Keira and Mauradin looked away from the sickening scene; they didn't need to see things like that. Small tears began to form in Fox's eyes, how could Kursed be driven to carry out horrible acts like this?

The last remaining Royalists had their eyes as wide as they could possibly be; no one has ever seen something as gory and bloody as this before. The fans definitely got their monies worth for this match. Hayte yanked back her electro whip, taking the blood dripping blade out from its clamp and taking it back into her left paw. Hayte closed her eyes and held the hilt of the blade up above her head, blood dripping down and landing on the top of her head, dripping down all around her face and neck like thick sweat…

She opened her sadistic eyes towards the five remaining Royalists, some more fearful then others; she found it amusing as one Royalist still held a blade against her, though the vulpine's arm was shaking violently as he held fearful eyes underneath his brave expression. Hayte decided to give him some type of fighting chance, the vixen deactivated her beam sword and tucked the hilt away and called back her electro whip, giving the vulpine a taunting gesture.

He figured it was now or never, and better to strike now when she's unarmed. The brave vulpine began to charge quickly at Hayte, as he neared her did he strike horizontally; though Hayte easily ducked under and struck from below. The empowered vixen drove her fist straight through his neck and drived all the way through the other end of his throat…

Hayte's right fist was completely bloody red, lots of the barely alive vulpine running down her arm and dripping off her fist, blood splattered all around in a small wave landing mainly on Hayte's chest and face. He dropped the blade and gave up on life, now resting on the impaled fist through his throat. Hayte had to kick the body off to get the deceased Royalist off of her arm…

_D-Did she just drive her fist through his throat?_

_It…Seems so…_

_How is anyone that strong!? To punch through the tissue and bone!?_

Although Hayte relished the carnage she was creating all for herself, she was getting a bit bored of how the rest of the Royalists were terrified to death; one of the vixen's even fell to her knee's and broke into a full blown cry…Pathetic…

Four Royalists remained alive. Hayte figured she would the vixen cry it out before she was put to rest, she still had other toys to play with. Though they all tried to stay as far back away from the grey vixen as possible, but backing off wouldn't save them. Hayte walked on over to the now dead falcon and yanked out her other beam sword and withdrew the blade back. She then reactivated her electro whip and positioned herself carefully…

In the blink of an eye did she throw and latch the needle like grasp of her whip onto the ankle of a white furred lupine. He tried to squirm and break free from his grasp, though Hayte didn't give him a chance. Almost immediately after the attachment had been made did she yank him forward, the lupine flying quickly right for Hayte, though instead of being killed by her did she have another amusing death in mind for the Royalist…

Right as they were about to meet did Hayte move out of the way, and the lupine flew right towards one of the large spikes hanged up across the caged battle ground. The lupine slammed fast and hard against the caged wall, the spike easily being driven through his mouth to the back of his head due to the velocity. Small clumps of tissue hanged near the pointed end of the spike, now completely covered in blood, dripping at a steady pace. The lupines lifeless body hanged a foot in the air from the spike on the caged wall.

The fans were truly thrilled in this match, it was amazing just how much gore they could contain in their stomachs. Most of them at least. Hayte loved this battle, she felt so invincible, so alive; as the torturous deaths she was giving to her 'opponents' required tremendous strength and energy to fulfill, yet she was hardly winded from the mass killing spree.

Three Royalists remained; the crying vixen remained in the center of the last Two Royalists. Then it struck Hayte, two Royalists had to live in every battle, she couldn't kill them all…She figured since the vixen completely offered her life to her and begged to be spared, her wish should be fulfilled. The blood covered vixen attached the two hilts of her beam swords to one another, creating a bloody double bladed sword.

"Think fast!" Hayte roared out as she threw her double bladed sword like a boomerang straight towards the Royalist on the vixen's right, the blade drove straight through him, severing his core just like she did to the halved rabbit. Hayte threw out her electro whip and latched onto the center hilt of the double bladed sword, yanking it back but making sure the Royalist on the vixens left would be caught in the line of return. The spinning blade sliced right through the stunned blue female avian, decapitating her in an instant as her head flung off but her headless body still stood for a moment. Hayte caught the fast spinning blade with ease in her left paw, and lifted the blade above her head, relishing in her blood bath of the massacred bodies all around her.

The head of the avian Royalists finally landed, rolling right in front of the crying vixen; as she saw it did she yell out in immense fear and fell over, nearly having a heart attack in the process. It was completely silent all throughout the battle arena, except for the shrilling cries of the sanity broken vixen lying in the fettle position in the center of the arena floor.

Hayte looked all around her with an evil smile, as she couldn't have loved it all. She loved the sound of the blood dripping, the thickness of the pools of blood everywhere, the sight of the severed corpses all around her; as she knew she had caused this all. The Royalists were her's to claim and toy with.

_Lambs to the slaughter. _

_A slaughter to the innocence. _

_They never had a chance…_

It was _dead _silent within the battle arena. Hayte let herself out as the cage door swung open and she was able to depart, the match officially over. She was covered from head-to-toe in blood, her weapons dripped steadily as small dots of blood followed her bloody foot prints. She reeked from the smell of freshly cut blood, and she loved every aspect of it.

_The sight…_

_The smell…_

_The thickness…_

_The taste…_

Even Firion and Nemesis were surely surprised at what Hayte had done, she had slaughtered all eight competitors with little to no effort and alone as they fell prey to her one by one. Firion let out troubled breathes as he regained his composure from the sight of slaughtered corpses in the blood red arena. The vixen still cried violently as she stared at nothing, though the eyes of the decapitated avian stared back into her's…

Only when Hayte exited did the crowd let out thunderous roar of amusement and pleasure. Probably the loudest they've ever been.

_Author's Notes_

_Been a while guys! ^^ Lol sorry I've been busy with some projects, and it's final here so stories have been on a huge halt; I think this will be the only chapter out until the weekend or so =/ Sorry about that._

_I've gotten a lot of questions, and I thank you guys for your curiosity and support! So now let me answer them:_

_No guys Star Fox High School Days isn't discontinued, I'm not really 'stuck' though I haven't thought out a whole chapter yet either; I just want to get a damn story done so I'm not continuously switching back and fourth you know? =/_

_I appreciate all themes suggested for Hayte! They were all awesome! :D Though I like this one because it points out now that Hayte doesn't give a shit about what other people think about her now :P_

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Michcat! As she gave me great advice and details for the chapter! And for the 'dream' song! Thanks so much Michcat! ^^ You made this chapter that much greater! 3_

_Damn this story took a dark turn didn't it? Damn! =O _

_Eh I don't really like this chapter so much though, heh I guess it's up to you guys to point it out to me and tell me what you think ^^ _

_Hope to get back into writing again real soon! And I mean like popping out a chapter a day type of getting back into xD_

_Take it easy! _

_Josh, Zythxx, Azianpersuazian, lawl XD Lol no don't call me Lawl . _


	29. Truthful Voices

The bathroom was filled to the brink with the hot steam with a faded red aroma thick in the center. Hayte let the steaming hot water jet down on her bare skin; letting all the putrid blood be cleansed away from her stinking body from it all. She stared down with a blank face at the shower floor as the water was thick in red at first but became thinner and thinner as the water sprayed the blood off of her. Eventually the water heading towards the drain became cleansed of any red; as she checked her entire body, though the blood was gone; the smell it left behind was still as strong as ever.

As Hayte washed her body to rid of the smell did she feel something in her stomach, like a lump that caused merely irritation to the body and mind. She felt…Strange at best, as she couldn't place why. She had no regrets of what she did to the other Royalists, but for some reason couldn't help but to feel a little sad about their deaths, and that greatly angered her. The hate had consumed the grey vixen and that made her strong, strong enough to crush all who opposed her; exactly what this game was all about. So…Why did she feel this way?

As Hayte was finished from her shower did she wrap her petite body around in the pure white towel and stared at her blank expression through the bathroom mirror. Her fur was damp and the bangs of her hair dripped small droplets of pure water on the marble sink. She had no regrets, no mourns or concerns for what she did to the other Royalists, in fact she would even say she was proud; she was exhilarated to the carnage she unleashed, at least that's what the fans would think.

But she couldn't help but to feel some type of sadness, some type of guilt for those lost lives. Even if only one can survive in the end, did they deserve such a gruesome ending?

Of course they did, it seemed all to clear in Hayte's mind. Anger began to peer through her expression, why did she feel this way? And why wouldn't it disperse?

She was a murderer, everyone in this tournament was a murderer; even those who are now dead. Justice had been served. So what made Hayte any different then any other Royalist in this game? Were their deaths not merciful? And what type of merciful death did a murderer deserve?

All these questions spun through the vixens mind as she slowly dressed into simple shorts and tank top. As she lay onto her bed and cupped her paws under her head did she close her eyes and think of it all once more. Hayte almost felt like she was being drained of her power, that she was weakening somehow.

What was this feeling? Where did it come from? And why wouldn't it go away?

All these questions in sight, and no answers to be found.

She was a murderer, and now nothing could change that.

X

"What have you done to her!?" the orange vulpine let out into a full blown yell towards his grey furred employer, his voice was crippled with emotion but still strong and deeply angered.

"What do you mean?" Firion asked as he sat in his chair, the back end facing towards Fox as he leaned back into it staring up to the ceiling fan. He noticed it had started to slow down and make a little _creak_ sound occasionally; he needed to get that fixed soon.

"Don't bull shit me!" Fox pointed out towards Firion. "You've influenced her transformation somehow! She couldn't have fallen this far without some type of aid! What have you done!?" The large grey vulpine turned around slowly to face his employee. He matched Fox's angered expression with one of his own, giving the orange vulpine an angered stare with a hint of a sarcastic twist. He could see the fresh tears that the vulpine had shed, but they weren't _just_ tears of sorrow; there was a bit of hatred in the mix against the grey vulpine.

"Suppose I did have something to do with her transformation, what are you going to do about it? You can't change her, no one can change her now."

"That's not true." Fox tried to remain strong and stand up for Kursed, somewhere in that twisted mind of Hayte; she was still alive, but just barely.

"Ticket sales have nearly doubled in matches that Hayte is participating in. Popularity ratings have gone up by thirteen percent. Props and other legit Death Tour keepsakes sales have boosted up nearly thirty percent, and she would make one hell of a champion. Better then Tyranny ever was. So even if I could change her, why would I want to?"

"Forget your stupid Death Tour!" Fox blurted out, the fact that Firion had changed a pure being into a sadistic, psychopathic killer for mere advances on his show was sickening. "You've changed an innocent being into some type of stone-cold killer!"

"And what's wrong with that? How easily do you forget she's my ticket to keeping my name in this business and kicking Nemesis out the door."

"It doesn't matter; she could do it just as Kursed." Fox tried to reason with Nemesis, but it seemed like this would be a dead weight conversation. He didn't care at all at Kursed's transformation into this…this monster. He looked downward toward the cracked faded tiles of Firion's office. As he took in shallow breaths to try and stay positive. Kursed was in there somewhere, he just had to figure out a way to break her free away from Hayte.

"I don't see much difference really. She's just grey with black hair with white and red bangs in her hair." Fox looked to the sickening look on Firion's muzzle, almost innocent like. There was a huge difference from Hayte and Kursed then just their appearances…

"You're sick, you like to relish in her carnage?" Fox sounded sarcastic and angered. What she did to those Royalist's…He didn't even want to think about it.

"You forget that even if Kursed was up against those Royalists, they would have to die either way. This way matches are faster and easier for the same fighter."

"You're a demented bastard." Fox stated as he began walking out of Firion's office. He soon came to realize that this talk was pointless; he had to figure out a way to change Hayte back into her former self, even if it goes against Firion's wishes. Even if it meant he could lose his life in the process changing her back, there was no giving up. He stood in the doorway with his back turned to Firion looking back at him with just the right side of his face.

"I'll change her back, mark my words; I'll find a way. Even without your help I'll find a way to bring Kursed back." The orange vulpine departed from the crude office of a sick Game Master, though you couldn't say either of them were completely pure either. He didn't need their help to snap Kursed back to her senses. But he was missing one key fact that would uncover her true self; he wasn't here when her life threatening even occurred that let to her ultimate downfall.

But the other Royalists were, he was even told Dark was with her at the time of the assault. But now that the vulpine came to think about it, he began to believe it less and less. If that's what truly happened then why would Kursed ultimately transform? She had been in multiple matches before and suffered from greater wounds then the ones she had received from the assassination attempt.

Fox came to realize that it must have been false, true bull shit on Firion's part. Though he had no real evidence to back up his beliefs either. But that didn't mean the other Royalists didn't…They've been here the entire time. He would get to the bottom of this.

Those words greatly angered Firion as he let out a loud growl to himself. Fox seemed to be forgetting just what his position was for, he wasn't out to play Romeo to Kursed, he was here to make sure she didn't get shot dead during the Death Tour.

Those words echoed through Firion's skull as he continued back to some paper work involving Hayte. If Fox was going to intrude on his profits and sales, then there would be hell to pay for it.

X

Hayte had awoken slowly from her small rejuvenating nap, but she came to realize very quickly that the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach had not gone away. It was still there, she could even say it held a stronger presence on her mind and body then before. She loud a disappointed sigh as she picked herself up out of bed, and began walking towards the small kitchen to make up something to eat. She had avoided the cameras and film crews for now, but the second she was to take a step out of her door would they swarm all around her for pictures and information.

She hadn't heard or seen any of her Royalist 'friends' ever since the vixen's transformation. But of course could she even call them her friends anymore? Probably not, and she couldn't care either way; she didn't need nor want them as friends.

_How sad for you to fall even farther down into despair. _

A voice entered through Hayte's skull as she stopped right in place, her eyes opening wide. The vixen looked all around her room for someone, anyone around her; but she was completely alone.

_This is not the true you princess, you know you're merely hidden away in this outer grey shell. _

The voice continued on, as Hayte bared her fangs growling low to herself as she tried to pinpoint out the voice, but with nothing to go by, not even the faintest sound it would be trouble.

"Show yourself and I'll give you a merciful death!" Hayte yelled out loud and continued to look all around her. Where did this voice come from? The grey vixen slowly began back pedaling towards her weapon table and reached for a beam sword hilt…

_Do you really believe that this is you princess? You're not you who wish to be and you know that. _

"Who are you? Come out so I can kill you." Hayte began to become angry as the voice in her head began to laugh. She activated the black blade as it let out a soft hum, the only sound created in the room. Hayte continued to look around the room to try and spot someone out, but all she could see was darkness.

_You must not give into the darkest desires princess; you still live on inside that broken shell of which you call a vixen. _

"You're wrong, Krystal lives no more. She died out when Kursed was born, and even she now is gone. All that's left is Hayte, and I intend to keep it that way."

_It is you who are wrong princess, if that would be the case; what is that feeling in the pit of your stomach?_

"I'm tired of your tricks! Let me grant you a quick and painless death!" Hayte held the blade up to defend herself, but nothing and no one came to attack. The voice in her head only let out a sigh, as Hayte lowered the blade and held it low her angered expression becoming one of regret and sadness. She gave up on pinpointing out an intruder, was this voice her inner turmoil? It had to be linked to Cerinia, to herself in some type of way.

_Do you wish to live your life with people fearing you? Who shiver and quake at the mere sight of your presence? You have nothing and no one, to live you must have affection, compassion, love. _

"I don't need anybody, and no one needs me." Hayte dragged herself to the full body mirror and stared at her blank expression now. She looked down to the black blade in her paw and then back into her dull emerald orbs. They had lost their lust some time ago.

_Your life is empty; there is struggle, conflict within your mind and soul. You wish you were someone else, you know this to be true. _

Instead of arguing with the voice Hayte just let it continue, as she stared back at herself with a dull expression, staring into her own hopeless eyes.

_You must not surrender to the hate in your heart. You may think you have nobody, but there are people who depend on you; who need you in their lives. _

"Like who?" She asked sadly, not believing the lies of this voice as he continued to stare into her dull luscious orbs.

_Must you really ask? Look into your heart and you shall find your answer. _

The voice replied back into Hayte's mind. With her right paw did she touch the surface of the mirror, looking down to the picture; just like magic did it began to change and take a different form. She couldn't tell if it was her own minds making hallucinations or if it was really happening. Her paw began to ripple and change dramatically, in length size and color…The paw was now a chestnut orange with fingers a bit longer then her own. The arm connected towards the paw changed as well it being more muscular with the same orange fur. Hayte looked back up into the mirror as a whole body now, to see Fox's same emerald orbs staring into her own.

His expression was her own, dull and sad. She spread and stretched her paw out fully, Fox's following her own. This couldn't be true; Fox couldn't love her still after all she's done. The voice had been affecting her, the words began to sink into Hayte's mind. She felt as though she was only one half of a whole, with Fox being the other half. You can't live alone in this world and in life, to live fully; you must have that _significant other_.

_You know this to be true princess. You must not surrender and give into the hate. You're scared and you wish you were someone else, that someone else still exists. _

Fox's form dispersed and the ripples took over his entire body. The new form came to be Hayte's height and size. As the transformation was complete did Fox completely vanish and in his place was now Krystal staring into Hayte's eyes. Her paws opposite side of her own, just as it was Fox's paw.

_You believed you didn't need anyone princess, you didn't need help to get by in this world. But you cannot hide the truth. You could see what was kept hidden from everyone else. _

The form changed yet again, Krystal vanished and in her place came Kursed. Hayte's eyes slowly began to close; this voice was right, as Kursed she believed no one loved her and she didn't need anyone in this world. But she was wrong; people still loved her and always would. It was only that when she abandoned her old life did she forget it all.

_You are your own worst enemy. You must not cave into the hate princess; make that hate surrender itself to your love and your heart. _

A tear began to form in Hayte's eyes, she hadn't cried ever since she lay in that hospital bed as Kursed, when Aeon had not granted restored her honor. She didn't want to feel like this tomorrow, and she didn't want to live like this today. Hayte wished she could go back to a better time, a more loving time. She wanted to be with Fox. She wanted to feel better, and in Fox's loving arms was it all possible. He could always make the pain go away. She was a broken form of her former self, with all the pieces scattered about; only Fox could restore the truth in herself.

Hayte opened her gaze up and let the tear drop down towards the floor; her own self reflection staring back into her eyes that once more craved acceptance and love.

_Break free princess, restore your old self and seek out the one you love. Only he can truly restore your former glory to this world. _

Hayte listened to the words of the voice, but now noticed that they sounded strange. The voice sounded like it had already seen her previous life and who she use to be beforehand. She kept her simple stare and tightened her grip on the hilt of her beam sword. The hate and anger boiling back up inside.

Without warning did Hayte let out a loud roar as she turn and jettison the blade towards a darkened corner near the windows. Just as expected did the blade bounce back, being reflected from a violet energy shield and the tip digging into the tile floor. A figure moved through the shadows being encircled by three energy orbs as it jumped out into the darkness of night…

_Remember my words princess. The hate does not control you, but only illusions and imitates for your amusement. You have the power to break free, restore order within your heart and let your beauty illuminate to all those around you. Only then will balance be restored in your mind and in your heart. _

Hayte couldn't block out the voice that invaded her mind, as she held her head and kneeled down. The voice began to give her a major headache as she stared back to her angered expression in the mirror.

Although the hate was still in control of her body, love and compassion began to take its roots and would become a major thorn in the future. Although that feeling in her stomach was now gone, it had been replaced by a bigger irritation.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me." Hayte quietly whispered to herself as she regained her composure. The crave in her heart began to grow strong, as it conflicted with the hate, an epic battle was taking place between dominance of her mind. Love against hate, love for all those around her, and hate for all the beings in this world.

It is a battle that cannot be fought with weapons, but only the power of those emotions. Which would become dominant? Hayte threw her angered self back onto her bed, disgusted with the feeling of love and compassion that has now entered the fiber of her being. Hayte was in control, but she could feel that Kursed, and even Krystal were boiling their way back up to the surface.

The hate granted her power, strength, and control. But for how long?

All is _fair_ in _Love_ and _War_.

_Author's Notes_

_I really feel like this story is just spiraling nowhere. It went from being a simple Fanfic of Kursed in a tournament of death, to now she's a completely different person, another Cerinian and Fox running around trying to get her back. _

_It's like out of control really, not sure how I even wrote this chapter but heh oh well. Maybe I'm just not as a good writer as I thought I was =(_

_Well incase you were all wondering, Hayte's having this conflict because of that 'voice' in her mind. She doesn't have complete control yet, so why you may ask? _

_Well I hadn't said anything yet but I do plan to write a Fanfic centering around Hayte completely, like there is no conflict anymore; Krystal and Kursed had given up, died out, and now only Hayte is in control. _

_But in this fic, I won't say when but she eventually does snap out of it =) And returns to Kursed, yay I guess. Probably one or so more battle scenes, leading up to the event when Hayte tries to murder somebody; with Fox rushing to the aid and snapping her out of it somehow…maybe, not sure how I'll write it. _

_Case you guys were wondering, the voice scene was written in a sort of way. I was listening to the song Never Surrender – By Skillet while typing it out, if you've ever heard it, it talks about how a 'person' let's just say Hayte; questions herself if this is really her? Is this really what she wants? And concludes that she doesn't want it to be this way anymore, and to Never Surrender to the hate in her heart…_

_Good song =) You guys should really listen to it, I'll probably include it in a future chapter or so :D _

_Take it easy. _


	30. Unquenchable Bloodlust

_Important! Please read:_

_I have an important announcement about Author Original Character entry now displayed on my Fan-Fiction page, as I've received A LOT of requests to put other author's OC's into my stories. Please take the time to read over it and see what I expect if you wish to do so and my 'rules' about it so to speak. _

_Thank you!_

_Warning! Another probably 'M' rated chapter, you've been warned._

Although the words had affected the strength of Hayte's control over Kursed's body, she was still in control against the resistance and kept the feelings pinned down. The grey vixen knew her control was weakening and needed some relief of keeping complete control. Some blood shed and mass-slaughtering would probably do the trick.

The grey vixen looked up at the drawing boards for the next matches, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to spot out her portrait. After a moment of searching through the vast pictures did she finally find her own, and things were definitely about to get real interesting.

Hayte was locked in an Omega Battle Dome fight with nineteen other Royalists. The huge arena battle would be able to supply her need of killing frenzy's, and with only four survivals able to make it through that meant much more blood flow from the lifeless corpses piling up by her feet. She looked up and down the other portraits and names to see who her competition was, and found out this would be quite the show; but also could be bad on her part as well.

Two big name Royalists were involved within Hayte's battle. Royalist 366 – Nightmare the lupine she had seen on the island would participate in this battle. Along with Royalist 2825 – Bestiality the huge canine that looked more like a mindless berserker then a 'muscular' being. Three big name fighters in one match, though with the Royalist numbers dwindling so quickly it was bound to happen eventually; luckily for Hayte these two Royalists weren't any 'big talk' competitors like herself or the Royalist gang of friends. These guys were merely a bit more famous around the tournament then the lower class scum. Although they weren't in her own small battle group, they were still in her match. Four groups of five Royalists took battled against one another, as Royalists were killed and eliminated would the slag walls that separated the groups apart come falling down and it would turn into a free brawl, at least for the survivors.

With Hayte being done with the boards did she turn around only to walk into a big celeb photo shoot with many reporters and photographers swarming around her in a big heap. Questions flew in her face left and right, with the blinding snaps coming from all directions.

_Hayte a few questions please. What happened to you that caused this major turn in your role participating in the Royal Death Tour? _

_What do your previous companions and acquaintances think of you now?_

_What else does Firion have in store for you as you proceed through the third round and into the finals?_

_How does it feel to betray all those who thought they could trust you?_

Hayte quickly became greatly angered from all the questions and the snapping pictures. She took a hold of the feline reporter's shirt that had asked her that very last question and brought her to meet her crazed graze; the feline staring back into Hayte's merciless orbs. The grey vixen craved for blood shed, this reporter would have to do until the match would begin. She grabbed the nearest photographer around her and ripped out the camera from his grasp as she looked at what looked like an expensive piece of equipment before turning back towards the reporter. Hayte bashed in the felines skull with the now wrecked and slightly bloody camera as it sparked from being smashed up against the feline's skull. Hayte lazily dropped the unconscious reporter on the ground and looked up to see all the other's starting to back away with that same fearful gaze.

Hayte had enough for until the match would begin and her relentless slaughter would begin a new. The camera man that Hayte had snatched his equipment from turned his attention towards the reporter as she was still unconscious and her skull bleeding quite nicely, though it looked like she was still alive…

Hayte's attention was diverted near a plasma screen placed up in the corner as it focused up on the ending of another Elimination Chamber match. Her attention was immediately grabbed as one of last three remaining fighters was someone she recognized; in fact he was her old partner…

The fans cheered loudly as it's came down to three Royalists still left alive. Crowd favorite Dark was still up with little to no scratches on him though you couldn't say the same for his opponents. A male crow remain huddled from his weakened stance as he had received quite the beating from Dark and the male jaguar still alive as they were set up in a triangle form all watching one another.

The jaguar just figured he would step back and wait for Dark to finish off the crow so he could walk away alive in this fight. It seemed they had some type of spike between one another. That or the dark vulpine just didn't like the crow's cocky attitude.

"Had enough yet _Scuro?"_

Dark sure didn't seem amused as he pulled out his Comat blade wanting to finish off his cocky opponent. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Dark in Italian my friend."

"I'm not your friend; I'm just here to tell you your time is up."

"Oh is it now?" The crow let out a gentle laugh holding his side trying to take the pulsing pain. "I beg to differ."

"If there's one thing I can't stand is cocky prey, bounty hunter scum."

"You're a hunter too my friend; we are one in the same."

"I'm a hit man, a contract killer. We are nothing alike."

"We are more alike then you would ever think my friend. I'll show you now!"

The crow flicked his wrists as the rotating blades hidden within his sleeves began spin around the plate as he headed to strike the vulpine. But as he ran up did he trip against his own boot and his wrist landed right in Dark's grasp.

"Pathetic bounty hunter scum like you deserves to perish." Dark applied brute force on the crows clenched wrist as sharp pain came on, the crow letting out a hellish scream. He struck up in a desperate attempt to break free but Dark caught his second wrist with his free hand. Much to the crow's surprise.

His eyes went wide as he couldn't believe Dark actually saw and stopped his lightning fast maneuver dead in its tracks.

"What?"

"I told you, we are _nothing_ alike!" Dark brute fully kicked the crow in the chest knocking him several feet back. The wind was knocked out of the injured crow as he struggled to pick himself up.

"How does someone like you make it to the third round?"

"Oh I'm trickier then you would believe my friend."

"You fail to convince me."

The crow showed an amused smile. "Do I now?" He then twirled a black throwing knife between his middle and pointer finger, flashing the sleek black blade to Dark, "This yours?"

Dark looked down to his throwing knife sheath, somehow the sneaky bird pick-pocketed his knife without him even knowing. He looked back to the devious smile of the crow as you should never underestimate your opponent.

"Think fast Scuro!" Crow threw the black blade straight for Dark with lighting fast precision but instead of the hit man merely dodging it did he do something else to show the bird he wasn't to be trifled with. Dark twirled around his left leg and lifted his right leg just at the right time and placing, as his heel struck the blade exactly in the correct spot, repelling and redirecting the blade toward his left. The black blade struck the pacifist jaguar straight in the heart as his limp body fell over on the ground. Dark was a bit surprised as he hadn't really tried to aim the knife at the jaguar anyway, but it didn't matter now. The match was over.

The screaming fans cheered loudly as it was a good ending to an even better match.

_Here are your survivors! Royalist – 66 'The Fallen Angel' Dark!_

_And Royalist – 777 'The Trickster' Caim! _

Dark was a bit angered as he wanted to kill off the annoying crow in this match. All this meant is he would have to fight him later on in the tournament, that is if he would survive past the third round and make it to the finals.

"Good team work my friend." Dark heard the crude voice of the crow giving him a sly look with his arms folded under his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm the one who killed him!"

"Ah but you wouldn't have if I hadn't stolen your knife now would you?" Dark just showed him an evil glare as he bared his fangs. Even though the match was officially over he wanted the crow's blood. "Didn't think so either Scuro."

With that Caim walked out of the cage and back up his original entrance ramp. His theme music echoing through

_(Hell Yea – By Zebrahead would be a good song for an entrance theme for Caim :P)_

Dark had to admit that Caim was a strange fighter indeed; he treated these fights were they were a mere game with nothing at stake. Maybe his life was nothing to him so he didn't care, but it didn't matter now. He would have the crow's blood another day. Dark resettled his Comat blade and digged out the knife from the jaguar's corpse and cleaned it off before setting it back into his sheath. Dark's theme music echoed through the arena as he went up the opposite entrance ramp. His theme had changed as well.

_(Inside The Fire – By Disturbed would be good for Dark ^^)_

In Dark's mind was one last fight over with many more to go. It was set in the back of his mind, he would have the crows blood another day. Now that he thought about it he hadn't even seen another crow in the tournament so far, and it was the third round. An evil smile climbed up his muzzle as he thought about the day Caim's blood would be his, claiming the only crow in the tournament would be a unique challenge and trophy in the end.

Hayte had lost interest once the match was over and continued back to her room. Her own match was just a short ways away and she had two major challenges to compete against at once, not to mention seventeen other Royalists for her 'picking.'

"_Let the slaughter begin."_

X

_Hello one and all and welcome back to the Royal Death Tour! Tonight we have a unique Omega Battle Dome brawl with three top contenders in the Death Tour as of date!_

_Very true Jake, tonight the newly formed Hayte goes up against Nightmare and Bestiality with seventeen other…What the hell is so damn funny Jake!?_

_I'm sorry! That name is hilarious!_

_Grow up you dumb ass…_

The camera man just signaled that as a cue to switch the attention back down towards the arena floor as the last of the minor Royalists had been introduced and had entered the massive coliseum battle dome. The dome was a huge circular shape with walls made of gray slab stones and a huge cross that segregated the four groups from one another. As Royalists are eliminated would those walls come down and all the Royalists could be at one another's throats, those that are still alive at least. Now it was time to bring out the heavy hitters in this Omega Brawl. As the lights went low did the crowd cheer loudly as entry number eighteen was to be introduced. The juggernaught of the match and the Death Tour.

_Let the bodies hit the floor…_

_Let the bodies hit the floor…_

_Let the bodies hit the floor…_

_Let the bodies hit the…Floor!!!_

_(Let The Bodies Hit The Floor – Drowning Pool for Bestiality)_

The large brute Bestiality launched out from the darkness behind the entrance ramp as he let out a thrilling roar for the audience, fully extending his huge and wide arms as his insane eyes and killer fangs stared up to the heavens. He walked down toward the battle dome letting out muffled breath's as his sights targeted on the Royalists taking a defensive position in the wing he would be battling in. His loud rocking metal music enraged and exhilarated him as it pumped him up to pound some faces in.

_Introducing number eighteen in this Omega Battle Dome Brawl, a man more like a beast then a being, Royalist – 2825 'The Juggernaught' Bestiality!_

The big brute canine walked up the small metal stairs and entered his wing of the battle dome, the stone walls closing around behind him as he let out another enraged roar toward his opponents in the same wing.

The licks flickered in the darkness as his music cut down and number nineteen would be introduced. The fans were exhilarated as Lucifer would battle once again…

_I'm….Tearing Away…_

_Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay…_

_You...Run away…_

_Faster and faster you can't seem to get away…_

_Break!!!_

Nightmare slowly crept out of the darkness and headed for the battle dome. The demented lupine wore his pure white battle suit that flared out the scars across his arms and the newly obtained scar up and over his left eye that ran down his neck.

_Introducing number nineteen in this Omega Fight, a man who you would only find happy in a twisted envisioned nightmare, Royalist – 366, 'Lucifer' Nightmare!_

Nightmare had finally reached the end of the ramp and stared up at the battle dome as he stood right before the steps. He was calm and certain he would be walking away alive, but not before having some fun with the other Royalists. As he walked up the steps did the fans cheer loudly as someone was coming down from the ramp quickly hidden in the shadows. As Nightmare was entering his wing did he feel a clamp like metal object dig into the hide of his leg and dragged him off the metal steps. His head smacking and bouncing right off and landing flat on his face covering it quickly with his paws as he laid there on the concrete flooring.

_What the? What's going on?_

_Look its Hayte!_

As the lights came on was it all revealed, Hayte had delivered a first strike against Nightmare before the match had even begun. She climbed onto Nightmares frontal side and started throwing punches to his muzzle left and right. The bell rang loudly in the arena air as the match hadn't officially started yet Hayte was pounding on Nightmare as he tried to block her blows. Bestiality wasn't going to wait for the match to officially start; just like Hayte did he take the match into his own paws.

With no warning did Bestiality charge straight at two Royalists who were standing close to one another. The grey canine spread his wide arms and the two jungle cats were swooped right off their feet and driven straight through one of the stone walls and into another wing of Royalists. Fighting then broke out all around the omega battle dome and outside the battle arena itself. Nightmare had finally kicked Hayte off of him and pulled out his red beam sword, his face now bloody due to his skull bouncing off solid steel.

Hayte rolled out of his strike and stood up with a hilt in each paw, she connected the two blades together and dispersed had black double bladed sword. She struck out against the lupine furiously as he was being repelled back up the ramp heading up backwards. Hayte was driven insane as she couldn't land a contacting blow against the lupine.

Firion turned to face Nemesis as they were watching the match from up above their private quarters, "Shouldn't we do something!?"

Nemesis only cracked an amused smile, "Why bother? It's more entertaining for the fans and ourselves." He turned to look at Firion, "In fact I have an idea. Go put on a song that will echo out through the arena to make it more entertaining for the fans."

"Fine then just remember you're taking reasonability if any fans get injured."

"Fine fine." Nemesis batted Firion away as he went into the back room and joined the tech support to find a song entertaining for the fans.

_This is unbelievable! We have a full out brawl all around the arena!_

_Only half the fighters are in the actual battle dome! Oh look at that avian! She just got impaled through the stomach from behind!_

_Well this is definitely more entertaining! _

Royalists were battling everywhere as some had even dragged out their fights into the audience stands. Instead of the audience fleeing from the danger of being struck did they stay and cheer on the live entertainment up close. Bestiality was making quick work of the Royalists in the dome as he was easily crushing and pounding them up against the stone walls. One Royalist got behind Bestiality and slashed across his back, but the canine didn't even flinch as blood began to flow down from the cut.

He turned around with blood crazed eyes and picked up the petite brown vixen and through her across the battle arena, her skull smashing on the grey slab wall as red squirted everywhere while breaking through at the same time.

All of a sudden did loud rock music begin playing through the arena as it quickly came to the attention of the viewers. Hayte felt energized from the beat as she let out a remorseless laugh.

"What the hell's so funny!?" Lucifer asked in an angered tone, here where they locked in a battle to death and she was laughing about it. Hayte walked up the ramp towards the fearful lupine like a zombie as she dragged her weapons behind her. Hayte never left eye contact from her psychopathic eyes as she unclamped her two hilts and locked one into the clamp of her electro whip.

_It's the end of the world…_

"_All my battles have been won but the war has just begun!" _Hayte screamed out in tone with the lyrics as she struck out against the lupine him barely able to block the deadly strike. Hayte retreated her blade and immediately sent it back towards him once again. Nightmare was being pushed back and toward the end of the ramp as he ducked another life endangering strike as Hayte's blade cut straight through the chrome and glass, it shattering on contact and falling onto the chain mail ramp.

_Let's watch this city burn  
from the skyline on top of the world  
Til there's nothing left in her  
Let's watch this city burn the world_

It was strange in Nightmare's mind as it sounded like the lyrics of the song were talking about Hayte herself; she's the one who started this all in fact. She's the one who went through a personality change and even went as far as to change her fur a different color. She was insane, corrupted and evil from the start.

"_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' skyline crashes"_

Hayte talked in tone with the lyrics as if she was speaking to Nightmare, him starting to freak out as he had been pushed all the way against the ledge of the entrance stage.

_  
"We make ashes just with matches you ignite the flame  
and all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane. They say:"_

"_Take the pill in God we trust"_

"_Go and kill God loves us"_

"_After life, after death"_

"_Breathing till there is no breath"_

Hayte screamed out to the lupine as she launched attack after attack against Nightmare, him trying to block the best of his ability but was being nicked here and there due to no space to fully avoid. Eventually he began to get tired as each strike he took absorbed more and more of his energy.

"_I will not die in the night but in the light  
Of the sun and the ashes of this world in my lungs" _

"_But who am I to say lets all just run away  
grab your saints and pray we're gonna burn this world today!"_

Nightmare put up less and less resistance as he had lost too much energy. Hayte spotted out the weakness and overthrew him. With the whip did she launch out and knock the beam sword right of the lupines paws as he fell to a single knee.

_It's the end of the world…_

Hayte screamed out as she launched out another deadly assault, "_As in Heaven, as in Earth We've been dead since our birth!"_

The blade pierced straight through Nightmare's stomach and out the other end as began to be electrocuted torturously. For once did Nightmare actually let out a painful howl as even he couldn't take the torment Hayte was inflicting. She simply walked up toward the electrified lupine as he smelt like burnt blood and smoldering hair and gently pushed his electric coursed body over the edge of the ramp landing onto whatever appliances they stored below.

_Oh my god Hayte is insane!_

_Yea but I actually like it! And I think the fans do to!_

Hayte retrieved her blade and pulled out the electro bladed whip and looked back toward the battle arena. A couple Royalists were still standing as the battle still continued all throughout the battle dome. She quickly ran down the ramp and headed straight for the omega dome to deal with the surviving Royalists around the battle arena. She pulled out her two beam swords and activated the blades as two wholes instead of joining them together. Hayte jumped straight into a fray of battling where about half the contestants were battling it out against one another, her being straight in the center just as she had intended it.

"_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me!?" _Hayte screamed as she slashed out against an opposing Royalist falling him immediately.

"_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me!?" _The crazy vixen announced again as she quickly spun around and slashed across another Royalist's chest.

"_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me!?" _She kept repeating herself as she kept striking down the Royalists surrounding her. Hayte kept turning around and around to keep striking down the Royalists and even striking them again once they were bleeding on the concrete below. The blood spraying all over her insane figure, there was no quenching her blood lust.

"_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me!?" _

Hayte turned her attention back toward the battle arena as Bestiality was dealing with the few surviving Royalists. She ran up the metal stairs quickly and got behind Bestiality driving her blade straight through his stomach ever so deeply that even the juggernaught had stopped in place and huddled kneeled down to a single knee, staring down at the black blade that was now thrusted through his stomach.

Hayte turned her attention toward the Royalists he was dealing with and walked ever so simply toward them one by one. They backed up ever so slowly like they were going nowhere due to being paralyzed with fear. Hayte yelled along side with the song as she struck down the surviving Royalists one by one.

"_Well use the tree's as torches!"_ Hayte struck out against a jaguar Royalist as a huge wave of blood followed her outer swing.

_Do you wanna burn it with me!?_

"_We'll flood the streets with corpses!"_ She turned around and sliced the slender throat of the vixen standing in her wake as another wave of blood spilled outward following her blade.

_Do you wanna burn it with me!?_

"_We'll watch the city fuckin' bleed!" _Hayte sliced the arms off a turquoise haired hare one by one quickly before taking his head clean off in a single beautiful sweep.

_Do you wanna burn it with me!? _She turned toward Bestiality as he was still on a single knee coughing up huge amounts of blood on the gray slab arena floor. Hayte walked up to the dying canine and picked up his muzzle, forcing his brute eyes to stare into her own as she ended him.

"_And bring the world to its knees!" _She screamed as Hayte thrusted the second black blade through Bestiality's stomach, watching in pleasure as his eyes started to go blank. Her expression went intense with pleasure and insanity as she drove the blade farther and farther into the flesh until her paw was up against the hilt and his sliced flesh.

_Do you wanna burn it with me!?_

Hayte stared at her masterpiece as Bestiality fell to the ground with the blades pointing into the air still creating their soft hum. As the song was coming to its end did Hayte awaken from her crazed killing spree and looked at the carnage she had caused once again. This time she was the _Juggernaught_.

_Let's watch this city burn  
from the skyline on top of the world  
till there's nothing left in her  
Lets watch the city burn the world_

Hayte exited the battle arena leaving her weapons behind as she walked up the ramp covered in head to toe with the blood of her opponents once again. Bodies lay scattered all across the arena floor, some dead and some barely breathing who would be dead very soon. She didn't care about the rules or who lived this match, all that mattered was that her blood thirst was quenched. Barely but still quenched for now…

_Let's watch this city burn  
from the skyline on top of the world  
till there's nothing left in her  
Lets watch the city burn the world_

The words echoed through the arena as her figure left and disappeared behind the darkness of the entrance but leaving a bloody trail in her wake.

"I guess I made the right choice with the song." Firion talked to Nemesis' still body and eyes as he stared at the bloody carnage at hand, his arms crossed over his chest.

He simply looked back to the large vulpine with a serious expression. "Seems like you did."

_Author's Notes_

_Hmmm hope chapter thirty was okay :D_

_Caim is an OC that belongs to Fan Fictions – Grimdivide._

_Those new songs are badass you guys should definitely listen to them! Ah I can imagine Hayte slaughtering the Royalists to that song ;) It's titled 'City' – By Hollywood Undead_


	31. Surfaced Truth

_Game Masters a moment of your time please. What do you plan to do about Hayte? She's gone practically insane and sure enough can't be good for the tournament as a whole. _

A swarm of reporters huddled around Firion and Nemesis as the two were sitting near one another talking about just that right before they had popped in.

"We plan to do nothing with Hayte. She fights for a Game Master and therefore untouchable. But you are right that it's not safe for the other Royalists or the audience or even our own employee's. But who's to say this is a safe game after all?"

Nemesis answered for the reporters as some took notes in their pads while the camera crew's snapped picture after endless picture.

_So you plan to do nothing about Hayte at all? She's gone insane! _

"Yes, and she choose the perfect time to snap. Fighters in the past have lost their sanity as well in the game, she's no different. Round three is where mass killing happens for a single Royalist."

_Another question, how did Hayte become so strong all of a sudden? It seems her strength as a single individual has shot up ten-fold as she can do the work of a man who had been taking supplement strength enhancements for years._

Firion and Nemesis looked to one another with wondering expressions as neither one really knew the answer. The large grey vulpine finally turned to face the reporters. "We don't really know ourselves, our best bet is her mind is more focused on ending her opponents, and the suit is probably a big help as well; strength enhancements are an option to add onto the Death Tour suit."

_Doesn't that seem a bit farfetched? _

Firion turned his body fully toward the still feline reporter as he gave him a serious look, "Yea, but it's happening either way is it not?"

_Very true…_

_Game Master, _a female raccoon reporter stepped up, _We all know that four Royalists are supposed to survive in the Omega Battle Dome Brawl, but with Hayte not caring about the rules and merely slaughtered them all; who survived? Are there even four survivors to quality for that rule? _

Nemesis took a moment of adjustment as he seemed troubled with his answer, looking the raccoon straight in the eyes, "Yes actually, although they were critically injured; both Nightmare and Bestiality survived the encounter; and Royalist Idol held on as well, though he's not expected to make it…"

_I see, we thank you for your time Game Masters. We hope the situation can be salvaged quickly and efficiently. _

The group of reporters departed from the two Game Master's private lounge as the camera crew's took their last photo's and headed out the door. As their private door closed did Firion turn to Nemesis with a concerned look.

"Why didn't we tell them?"

"What would be the point? At least this way it's nothing to worry about."

"It is something to worry about, we don't have a plan to stop Hayte if she gets ideas…"

"It's simple really." The dark lupine picked himself up from the chair and headed toward the bar to make himself a drink. As she stepped behind the counter did Firion follow him, taking the drink offered to him by Nemesis. After he made his own beverage he held up his glass and presented it to Firion.

"We'll just have to kill her, and wait till next year for our bet."

"Is there no other way?"

"I'm afraid so, she's becoming to powerful to blood thirsty. I hate to say it, but I believe McCloud was right. Although Hayte brings in mountains of credits they won't mean anything if were not alive to exploit them."

"The guards could easily dispose of her."

Nemesis shook his head back and fourth, "The guards would just be another timely blood bath for her. All the Royalists had some kind of above average fighting background, if she can slaughter them without any struggles…"

Firion looked down into the bottom of his glass as he swished around the dark liquor staring into a pool of dark brown. "Then she can easily slaughter the guards, and then we'll really be in trouble…"

Nemesis nodded, "Exactly, for now let's keeps her on a short leach until we come up with an actual solution to fix this problem. To bad to, she brought in nearly twenty percent of all credit profits." The dark lupine headed out towards the balcony that looked over the Royalist Battle Chamber, as clean-up crews still tried to get the blood off some stain marks that Hayte had left behind.

"I wish McCloud was here right now."

Firion leaned over the edge as he looked back to the lupine, "Why do you care where that bastard is anyway?"

Nemesis turned his head in response as his eyes showed mass fear, "He's our shield against the blade."

X

Fox was down on his luck as he couldn't find anyone who either knew or would spill their guts about whatever happened in his absence that had to deal with Kursed. If he was going to snap her out of that demented mind that was Hayte he needed to know more or less what happened to her. That or at least what caused her the trauma of her sanity snapping and turning to the darkness that was Hayte. Frustrated did the vulpine walk into one of the bar's around the Royalist quarters. As Fox received his drink did he notice that it was quite empty with only about half a dozen patrients total in the bar. Figures as more and more beings died there would be less Royalists spread out in the same region of space, bars would soon get emptier and emptier until they would be lucky to receive two or three patrients for the whole day.

He looked up to the plasma screen as another match was occurring, an Elimination Chamber match down to the last three beings. Fox found it surprising as one of the beings was in fact a lizard holding two dual metal blades, he found it interesting as the blade were coursing with electricity as he stood in his battle stance looking down his last two opponents. He looked at the white canine on the ground as she held her chest from deep bleeding; the poor creature looked like she would die even if she survived onto the next round. With no words spoken the lizard merely closed his eyes and propelled his blade straight for her chest, precisely her heart.

She was struck right through the chest as she tried to lazily pick herself up. The blade easily pierced all the way through her other side as her limp body immediately responded to the heart silencing strike. The poor creatures suffering was now over eternally. The other raccoon Royalist got onto a single knee letting out a reassured breath, he had been spared this round but next time he might not be so lucky.

_Here are your survivors! Royalist – 7 'Blade Dancer' Tempest and Royalist – 3322 'The Dreamer' Decree _

The lizard's theme music began playing as he walked over to the corpse of the white canine with a sad face. Looking away did he dig out the blade from her hide, before walking away did the lizard gently bat her eyes close for her as she obviously couldn't do it by herself now.

_(Indestructible – Disturbed for Tempest's Theme)_

"Beautiful kill was it not?" The words disturbed Fox as he snapped out of his trance while watching the screen, and turned to see the very same lizard sitting right beside him now. He looked back toward the screen and the lizard once again.

"It's a re-run."

"Exactly, that match took place yesterday. Poor creature, she's in a better place now."

"How so? I think it would have been worth it to bare through the pain if it meant your life being spared."

"Depends on how you put it my friend, but I could tell by not just her face, that her torture was unbearable. That's why I unshackled her soul and let it fly free. That's what I believe at least."

"Right…" Fox didn't buy it; he still believed that it would have been better to live on and try to win your freedom then your life to end here. But he could tell that the lizard was bent on his own beliefs.

"Enjoy yourself my friend, you seem troubled." The lizard departed while talking behind his back. He was either very good at reading facial expressions or something else was helping him spot out distress in others. But Fox quickly forgot about that as he needed to figure out what happened to Kursed. But right now the trail was cold and he was dead in his tracks. If no one was going to say explain what had happened then would it stay that way.

"You wish to know the truth?" Fox turned in the direction of those words to see Aeon standing behind him staring him down with misdirected eyes.

"Aeon."

"If you wish to know what happened in your absence, then I can grant you the answers you seek."

"Yes of course." Fox got down from his stool as he walked Aeon to a nearby table; he took a seat at one end as she did the other. Fox scooted in his seat as he laid his elbows onto the table leaning into it, his emerald eyes staring into her deep violet orbs as he clamped and tucked his paws under his chin.

"Tell me everything."

X

"So…Your name is Caim? That's pretty unique I'd say." The brown furred Royalist asked the crow as he was leaning back in his chair, spinning his glass around his finger as he seemed bored.

"Think so? Never thought of it really. Where did Lyrik come from?"

"It's just something I made up really. I was a big music boomer as a teenager and sang along with songs all the time. One day my friend started calling me Lyrik and it went on from there."

"Interesting, so how did you get in here?" Caim asked as he picked up his glass swishing down the alcohol as Lyrik looked discouraged.

"I was a marine in training for Katina and then got framed for a mass murder incident. Instead of prison did I end up here."

"How does that work out?"

Lyrik sat up and stared down into the ground as he replied with a shuttered voice, "I'd rather not go into detail."

"Fair enough."

"So…How did you get here?" Lyrik looked back toward the crow as he set down his glass.

"I entered myself."

The brown vulpine gave him an astonished look, "Why would you ever do that?"

"Well my friend I won't go high into detail either, but let's just say my entrance cover's up my real _reason_ for being here."

Lyrik crossed his arms as he gave the crow a strange brow. "Should I be concerned?"

"Not at all, in fact if you knew you would probably be planting on a sly smile right now."

"Why's that?"

"Like I said high praise but no details."

"Fine fine." Lyrik looked around the room as the Royalist _friends_ gathered around one another, all except the absence of Dark. He wasn't really a 'regular' so-to-speak, and after seeing Caim around did he sure as hell stay clear from them or the annoying crow. The entrance bell went off alerting everyone to a new comer in the bar. Mauradin quickly looked up and then stilled his locked gaze on the new comer.

"Look." Mauradin announced with a disgusted tone as the other Royalists turned their attention toward Hayte walking in the bar wearing her smug smile; Tyranny's belt still across her waist. "It's her."

"Liar."

"Betrayer."

"Murderer."

After hearing those crude but true words did they catch Hayte's attention, it had been quite some time she had even spoken to her old 'friends'. But they needed to get something clear, she wasn't singled out; they were in it together as a whole. Mauradin stood up to face Hayte as Lyrik and Keira followed on his sides, Hayte stopped in her tracks about a foot away as she looked around the three pairs of angry eyes. As they bared their fangs did Hayte let out an amused smile.

The other patrients in the bar could see the tension building up between the Royalists and all nearby Royalists moved toward the opposite side of the bar as all eyes were on them now.

"Do you think were afraid of you Hayte?" Mauradin asked in a low tone as he looked dead in her emerald eyes that were getting lustful.

"No," She simply stated out continuing while showing her evil smirk crossing her arms and lifting her head high, "but you should be."

"You're just insane." Lyrik added on as Hayte turned her attention toward the brown vulpine.

"I'm not insane, I've merely woken up."

"What does that mean?"

"How easily you all forget that either way my opponents would have to die. I don't intend to leave this place in a body bag, but I'm sure as having one hell of a ride."

"You're just a psychopathic murderer." Keira added on as Hayte's hysterical laugh greatly angered her. Hayte looked back to her with her arms folded underneath her chest.

"Please you think you're any better then me? Were all the same, were all murderers."

"I know I'm better then you, at least I end the suffering of my opponents instead of chopping them into pieces."

"Suffering is what makes you strong. How easily do you all forget that only one of us can live in the end." Hayte seemed pleased as her words struck some sense into the three Royalists, them all looking toward one another.

"In the end all of us will die, only one will live on as the rest perish. There is neither truce nor partnership in this tournament of killing."

"Well I'll be sure to stay alive, but not without killing you first." Keira stepped up to Hayte baring her fangs as was a mere inch away from her face. Hayte wasn't even thinking of backing down in fact she stepped up to the threat and challenge.

"You're all pathetic, is what I did to my opponents any different then what you've done to your own? Are my methods so bloody and barbaric from your own hellish ways of grand slaughter?"

The three Royalists looked distrusted as she was right; Hayte's ways weren't any different from their own. Although she was bloodier, they were all murderers and that's all that mattered in the end.

"_When blood meets desire is a murderer born_. We are _all_ in the same shuttle. We are all bound and related through the blood of the slaughtered, we are the butchers." Hayte looked back toward Keira and pushed her muzzle up against her own trying to egg her own for a struggle. Keira pushed her's own back and the two met close up to one another.

"And I intend to keep it that way."

"You're corrupt, insane, bad blood from the start." Keira let out a low growl as she bared her fangs once again, but all Hayte did was let out her evil smile as she saw the truth deep in her eyes.

"And you're afraid." She backed away from the white vixen and looked back toward the other two Royalists. "All of you are, and rightfully you should be." Hayte started to depart leaving her words and marks on the Royalists as they stood united against her.

She turned around and looked to them all with that same crazed look,

"We are all the same. Killers, murderers, slaughterers, executioners. All against one another as this tournament comes to a close, so best prepare for the time I grant you your departure from this tournament and this world." The grey vixen departed from the rest of the Royalists, them all planting in their original seats holding their heads. Although she had betrayed her Hayte was correct, only one will survive in the end; and this 'friendship' will get them nowhere.

Hayte let out an evil smile as she left the bar, knowing that the group of fighters would never look at one another again. Dark eyed Hayte leave the bar as he came from the side and walked in to see Royalists hiding behind chairs and tables, the bartender hiding behind the counter. He walked on over to the small group of Royalists still holding their heads, as he let out a shallow and disappointed sigh.

"Dammit I miss all the fun."

_Author's Notes_

_Tempest (The Lizard) Is an OC owned by the Author Fury of The Tempest. He's a rather interesting character as he's linked through Cerinia in a specific aspect from another race._

_Hayte states out her point to the other Royalists that only one can survive =D _

_Oh! She's getting to strong for the Game Masters! Duh duh duh! Lol can anyone guess what's going to happen next? xD _

_No wait…Don't guess! It'll ruin it then! ='(_

_Lol have a good one ^^ Kudos! Nam nam nam. _


	32. Stand Off

Many of the surviving Royalists who were done with their share of battles in this round or just about to finish up were watching the large plasma screen in one of the local bars, as a Omega Battle Dome brawl was coming to a close with the last eight survivors going at it to claim their place as the victor and survivor of this match. The group of Royalist 'friends' were gathered around near the center spread out between multiple tables, Dark was leaning back in his chair as he thought the match was actually quite dull as he was beginning to dose off.

"Scuro." Came the crude voice of an all too known Royalist to the black vulpine as his angry eyes shot open.

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine then amico," Caim put on a sly smile across his beak as he leaned into his chair just like Dark had putting his hands behind his head, "Let's say we make a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"One revealance of my fighting expertise and my untouched frothy glass says the lupine with the buster blade gets the match ending kill."

"Not even that vulpine with the twin daggers easily has this bet won."

Caim turned to face Dark as he laid his forearm on the table, "Then you have nothing to lose, but in the rare case you do I wish you to show me one of your fighting techniques." Dark stared at his untouched glass, apparently even though there was no limits on beverages available to Royalists Dark had _crossed_ that limit as it is and hasn't had a drink ever since the other day…

"You're on." The bet was on and the two turned toward the screen to see how this match would end up.

_With only six Royalists left and the entire arena opened up this match is all but coming to a close. _

_Correct Gen and let's just see how these magnificent fighters will end this all out war. _

On the outskirts of the battle arena was an ocelot leopard going head-to-head with a crimson furred vulpine. The silver vested and wrist tapped Royalist with forcing down the feline and drawing him to a knee as they both looked at each other with clutched teeth. The leopard Royalist broke away from the stalemate and swung horizontally across his vulpine opponent as the crimson Royalist leaned backward enough to just dodge the blade by a mere inch. As he headed back up did give out a lunging strike but quick on his feet and leveled in his mind did the Ocelot dodge by heading upwards. The leopard Royalist jumped on top of a nearby wall spike and jumped up and over striking downwards behind the vulpine. As he came landing down did the crimson Royalist swing around from behind, his brawling strike repelling the leopard to the side a couple of inches as he rolled into a defensive stance. The crimson vulpine came striking down yet again and did the two meet their stalemate once more.

The real show was in the center of the arena as did a grey furred vulpine in a black and white battle suit clash blades against a black furred lupine swinging his massive silver and frosty blue jagged buster blade. Instead of merely dodging the massive blows did the vulpine use side clashes with his dual daggers to give him enough room to side step out of the strikes. The bloody red eyed lupine struck downwards while the vulpine crossed his dual daggers and stopped the massive blade dead in its tracks.

The emerald eyed vulpine stared down the unnatural bloody eyes of his opponent as the two met in a clash of the titans.

"Give up and I'll give you a merciful death." The lupine demanded through his clutched teeth pushing the lupine downwards as the menacing blade was getting ever so close to the hide.

"Never!" The vulpine propelled upward as he used the off balance tactic to roll out of the failed blow slashing the lupines side as he dug his blade into the ground holding his bleeding wound. The grey furred vulpine stood back up from his roll and crossed his blades in a battle stance against the lupine still down on a single knee. As the vulpine ran toward the downed lupine with his blades out wide did something unexpectedly happen with his lupine opponent.

Instead of the lupine merely rolling out of the incoming strike did he in fact jump, jump higher then ever imaginable. As the vulpine looked up into the air with a hint of doubt did he see his lupine opponent surrounded by a pair of demonic wings as he glided down toward the ground putting some distance between the two Royalists as he presented his buster blade in a defensive position.

_What the hell!? Did that lupine just fly or something!?_

_A lupine Royalist with bat wings, well you don't see that everyday. _

_I'd figure not!_

The vulpine just shook it out of his mind as this was merely another obstacle he would have to pass. After all if you fought normal opponents all the time it this would get pretty dull. The two rushed one another yet again about to clash blades as this time the vulpine made the demonic lupine submit into the defensive as he held up his large blade in defense against the quick and nimble dagger blows. As the two clashed blades did a loud buzzer go off instantly and electro fields separated the two Royalists from one another announcing that the match has come to a close. The vulpine looked around him to see what was up when he saw the crimson vulpine slash his blade across the last dying Royalist to end the match, while the Ocelot had finished killing his opponent half a second before.

_Your survivors: Royalist – 736 'Hopeless' Tyronos_

_Royalist – 732 'The Law' Sandefur_

_Royalist – 3777 'Crimson Fox' Mickolai_

_Royalist – 166 'Rebellion' Spyke! _

The four survivors went their separate ways and up their individual entrance ramps. Sandefur yanked out his beam sword as he looked down to his dead opponent with a sad smile. The young ocelot believed this mere tournament was a waste on precious life for shear entertainment, and that made him sick to his stomach. Mickolai looked around him as he connected the hilt of him beam sword back onto his waist line and walked up his ramp to the corpses scattered around the arena floor. There was no point looking back to the slaughter at hand, for him to move on and survive others would have to be sacrificed.

Tyronos cleaned up his dual daggers and stuck them back in their individual sheaths crossed on the belt on his backside. He looked around the rotting corpses and the recent blood shed, not a thought of remorse going through his mind; he had seen this all before, this time was no different from the rest. As Spyke latched his buster blade back into place on his back did he look around to the fallen Royalists all around him. Just like Sandefur did he believe there was no point in wasting precious life in a barbaric game such as the Royal Death Tour. He shed a single tear for the loss of the fallen ones as he departed from the arena and headed back up his ramp.

The portraits of the four surviving Royalists appeared on screen as the other sixteen were slashed out with red crosses and their portraits faded from the screen. The four survivors were brought to the center of the screen forming a square in the center of the screen.

_These four Royalists advance. _

_It was a good fight and interesting as well. Though I'm still waiting for the next time we see Hayte grace us with her presence in the ring. _

_God speed that day and pray for the Royalists who have to face her. This is Gen and Harvey signing off. _

Dark and Caim looked to one another with disgruntled faces as neither of them were right about their little bet. Caim slid down his drink to Dark's side with a sly smile as he gave him a questioning look.

"Enjoy it while it lasts amico."

X

"Now you know all there is to know about what changed Kursed." Fox couldn't believe what he had just heard and what he believed. The exhibition match she and Aeon participated in one another and the amount of pain and torture the two went through must have been ten fold of a mere assassination attempt. There was no way she would snap and crumble away so easily to Hayte in a way such as that.

"That's unbelievable," Fox held his head as it now ached from the information that Aeon had now told him, "Now the only question is what can I do about it?"

"Why should you do anything?" Fox looked up to the screen question that seemed so alien to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Kursed brought this on herself you have nothing to do with it. Why change her back to the broken shell she once was? At least this way she's guaranteeing success and minimizing damage taken as she makes her way through toward the finals."

Fox gave her a bizarre face as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why should he change her? She was nothing like the vixen he had come to known and even care for, she was just a slaughterer of the innocence, a monster from the inside out rotting from within.

"She needs to be stopped, she's loosing her mind."

"Her mind was lost long before this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not of importance; you now know what you desired to learn. Now the only question is will you do anything about it and why?"

"I _will_ stop Hayte and bring Kursed back."

"Why?" Aeon asked in a slightly angered tone.

"Because –"

"You love her." Aeon finished for him, "You cannot love a monstrosity such as her." Aeon spoke in a disgraced tone, she was actually trying to throw Fox off to keep Kursed's _true_ identity in check as she didn't tell him the relations and connection the two have with one another. She merely told him that they had a match against one another and that's what lead down to her ultimate collapse.

Ending the conversation did Fox pick himself up, although he was grateful with the information Aeon had told him how dare she contradict what his heart was telling him to do, to save Kursed and bring her back from the depths of hell that is Hayte.

"Just try and stop me."

"Why bother you'll be a slaughtered corpse after she's done with you. If she's sliced Royalists up to mere pieces what makes you think she'll do any less to yourself?" Aeon talked back to Fox as their backs were turned toward one another.

"Because Kursed wouldn't kill me." Was all he said before walking off. Aeon waited until the vulpine was out of ear shot before re-opening her violet gaze and put on a sly smirk with her head down.

"You're quite the actor Mr. McCloud."

X

"So you're Tyronos? Interesting name."

"Where does Dark come from?" The two vulpine's were chatting amongst in one of the bars both leaning back in their chairs drinks in hand. The bartender finally let Dark have another drink as the two were chatting amongst another.

"Just kind of grew on me really, so what do you think of the tournament?"

"Been there done that, I could care less of who I fight and who makes it toward the final round."

"Really now?" Dark picked up his leaning figure as he finished his glass and set it back down on the table looking over toward Tyronos with an exhilarated look. "We could be real good friends."

Tyronos let out a light chuckle as he mimicked Dark's movements finishing his own glass while giving him the same look, "Define friend?"

Dark let out a demented grin as he and Tyronos looked toward one another, "I like it; more like comrade."

Tyronos peered down the black vulpine with a sly grin, "I'll think about it."

"I need to go look at the boards for my next battle."

"Don't let me stop you." As the black vulpine picked himself from the chair were some other Royalists chatting with one another.

"That's pretty rare you have _actual_ wings like a bat, you kind of remind me of like a fallen angel; no offense." Caim leaned back in his own chair tending toward his glass as Spyke looked around the room leaving his alone.

"It's alright yea I'm a cross bred between a wolf and a bat."

"What's the matter never seen a drink before?"

Spyke looked at his untouched frothy glass as he gave Caim an innocent look, "I don't drink."

"A shame; drinks calm your nerves my friend."

"I find other ways."

"Well that's good; at least you'll never die of alcohol poisoning like our friend _Scuro_ over there."

"I said Don't call me that!" The crow had to duck a high impact empty glass as it shattered just above his head from the black vulpine exiting the bar.

After Dark had departed did Caim look over toward Spyke with a sly smile, "It also gives you a bad temper."

X

The hit man Royalist breathed easy after letting out some steam; he needed to check the drawing boards yet again to see who would be competing against who. If he remembered correctly the third round was coming to a close; at least for his share of matches. Dark went over the numbers in his head trying to remember just how many more matches he would have to compete in until he obtained a golden spot within the final one hundred.

_I believe it's just one or two more matches tops. _The black vulpine thought to himself as he had come around the giant terminal where a few other Royalists were staring up at the battle matches. He scanned the vast blue screen looking for his own portrait noting that many Royalists had already been eliminated; the red crosses over their pictures indicating they're now deceased.

A slight twinkle exploded in his red flared eyes as he got eye of his portrait; and just _who_ was participating in his battle.

"Finally." The dark warrior turned to see an all too familiar grey vixen standing before him; an evil smile across her muzzle. "You will be the first to fall amongst the others."

"I'm looking forward to it," he paused to turn around and face her. "Finally," He mocked her; "a real challenge."

"I'll make you suffer Dark; a shame for you to end so soon. I'll make you an example to the others."

"The rest fear you Hayte; but I don't. Finally a real fight to stir up the competition; I've wasted enough of my precious time battling against scum's and low life's. Thank the drawing boards I'll finally have a real challenge."

"Know this Dark; I'll be hunting for you in the cage."

He matched her evil smile with menacing blood thirst in his eyes, "And I'll be looking forward to it. In a match where only two can live I'll be sure I walk and you lie dead on the ground."

"Funny," Hayte walked forward and looked at him dead in the eyes; their faces close, "That's just what I was thinking."

"After you." He held his paws as if letting her walk ahead of him.

"You'll always be after me." She collided hard with his shoulder walking away from her past comrade. Dark was already thrilled for their next match. Battling with nine other Royalists; one being Hayte herself. The path to darkness has led him straight to the source of it all. Who would walk away alive from this deadly confrontation? Would Dark make Hayte regret her words? Or will her prophecy come true? Could they both live and fight another day? Or shall both perish? So many questions but only one answer to all; only time will tell.

_The angels compete once again. Only this time against one another._

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry if your OC is in this chapter but I didn't introduce their Theme Song D: There being FOUR survivors, all being OC's…Yea I really didn't want to write that =/ I'll get them up once they compete in matches and 'win' and then their theme song told ^^_

_Tyronos is an OC that belongs to Fan Fictions – Hopeless Tyronos, Theme song – All That Remains by Six _

_Mickolai is an OC that belongs to Fan Fictions – Red Fox Prince, Theme song – Through The Fire and Flames by Dragon Force_

_Spyke is an OC that belongs to Fan Fictions – Spykethewolf, Theme song – Descending By Lamb of God_

_Sandefur is an OC that belongs to Fan Fictions – Smashbrawlguy, Theme Song – Byrne's Theme (Zelda: Spirit Tracks)_

_So yea…That's SIX OC's that belong to different authors, then my own two…So 8. Well this should be fun :O _

_Zomg Dark vs Hayte next chapter ^-^ Let the Slaughter Begin! _

_All Royalists please watch the slaughter; repeat – all Royalists please watch the slaughter =D _


	33. War of The Angels

The Fallen Angel was enjoying one last nerve calming beverage before he would have to call it for the night. He would need his strength to face her, the only major threat within the entire chamber. He had checked the charts; the other fighters were much lower in the ranking system then both Hayte and himself. Surely they would cause him no trouble. But if he couldn't kill Hayte then would the match be completely empty.

"Do you really think you got this won?" Dark turned to see Lyrik with his arms folded over his chest, "You're the first to go up against Hayte man; you shouldn't kid this around."

"I have this won." He finished up his glass and set it onto the counter. Dark turned and spun out of his seat landing on his feet tucking his paws away.

"I'm not afraid; if anything I'm exhilarated."

"She's been untouchable, be careful."

"Don't need to remind me; don't worry I'll walk away alive and leave her dying."

"You're afraid."

"And you're misjudging me." Dark snapped back as he walked back the planted vulpine, "Show no fear Lyrik; she's exactly the same person. Just grey with black and red bangs." Dark cleared his throat as he departed leaving Lyrik thinking to himself. When the hit man Royalist was out of earshot did he let out his disgruntled word, the sound being barely above a whisper.

"Liar."

X

Everyone gathered around for the match that would surely be a grand slam. It was dark as the lights were turned down low so the illumination from the plasma screen could reach all corners of the bar. Despite most of the Royalist population being now deceased was the bar packed. Two major competitors would take place in the Elimination Chamber brawl, though would they both walk away alive? The camera view was being shot from high above the arena floor as the chamber inside was surrounded by the huge battle coliseum used for Omega Dome skirmishes.

_It's time for the battle of the angels! Which of the two corrupted will be slain tonight? Or will Dark and Hayte walk away alive? _

_You know I think everyone is forgetting the fact that there is 8 OTHER Royalists in this match…_

_I think everyone knows that…But figures they'll are get killed! _

_I wish just ONCE a major competitor would get killed by some nobody…_

_Well maybe that will happen tonight, let's watch and see! _

The hit man vulpine was being introduced first as the lights went low and infernos arisen from the stadium floor surrounding the walkthrough. At the demented laugh of the music did the darkened vulpine pop out and start his approach toward the battle arena.

_Introducing your 9__th__ competitor of this Elimination Chamber brawl! Royalist – 66 'The Fallen Angel' Dark!_

The group looked toward the black vulpine as he stepped up the stairs and entered the cage as the other Royalists backed off. He pranced around his starting section preparing himself mentally for the fight at hand.

"I hope Dark knows what he's up against." Lyrik spoke aloud sounding a bit worried, but then he thought to why should he be? Getting rid of Hayte would be fantastic but either Dark or Hayte would be a positive in the right direction that was the sparing of his life.

"Scuro will live. Although he enjoys his 'toys'; he knows when to keep it together and stay serious." Caim talked dully as he leaned back in his chair pushing off the table to raise his two front leggings and yawned. Dark looked around to the other Royalists as most seemed worried, and rightfully should. Not only was he in here with them; but soon probably the most deadly Royalist would soon walk among them…

Just then did the lights go low once again and screams of the departed filled the stadium. Fans cheered on excited as finally their favorite vixen was walking down the ramp with an angered expression on her muzzle; weapons on her hips ready for bloodshed.

_Entering the Elimination Chamber battle! Royalist – 666 'The Angel of Hate' Hayte!_

The evil Hayte paid no attention toward the cheering fans nor the announcer. She quickened her pace as she entered through the steel door and walked straight up toward Dark as the two pressed up against one another; staring one down with their muzzles up against the other. The other Royalists backed off as the two competed in a stand-off. They bad mouthed the other through the loud music and adoring public. After a moment did the two show one another an evil grin with demented eyes; this would be the most fun either has had the entire round so far.

It seemed like a mere game to one another as Dark shoved her hard like away; with Hayte pushing right back a second later with an evil smile crawling up her muzzle.

_There's already conflict between the two heavy hitters! _

_Let's hope they don't get killed so early or else this match will go nowhere fast. _

_I seriously doubt either will be one of the first killed. _

As the lights went back up did the two not back down from one another. The official tried to separate the two but Hayte merely pushed him away and put her chest up against Dark's.

"Ready to die?"

"I'll relinquish your desolate soul here now."

"Your dream ends now as it vaporizes into nothing." They threatened one another as mental sparks began to shoot out in all directions. The connection had been made; and now was it time for it to be severed.

"How sad that without your boyfriend that would turn you into all of this, Wish that happened sooner." It seems Dark struck a nerve as Hayte's eyes went wide and bared her fangs, taking a step back as she readied a fist.

"I'll kill that vulpine after I've shed your blood!" She threw a mighty punch as Dark jumped back and readied his Comat blade. The corrupted Royalist slowly approached drawing fourth her beam swords with the official getting in between the two angels. Hayte quickly drove her blade through the announcers middle as he became quite the nuisance, maybe he would live if someone were to pull him out of harm's away; though that was unlikely. To the rest of the competitors did it look like the match had started with blood already on the battle ground.

Dark got to his feet and grasped the hilt with both paws like a samurai readying for a duel, "Come on!"

"I'll make you suffer!" Hayte charged connecting her two hilts and twirling the double-bladed weapon around her sides. The two met at a standstill with their arms trembling and sparks flying through the air. Dark had the upper hand as he was pushing Hayte to the ground; the evil vixen slowly falling to a knee. As she approached the ground did she throw their arms to her left and head butted the hit man straight on. Hayte pivoted on her left heel and gracefully extended out her right leg; twirling around her planted heel tripping Dark to the ground. Although momentarily stunned did the dark warrior take in realization of the situation. Hayte held her combined blade above her head and descended downwards trying to stab Dark into the chamber floor. Dark rolled and got out of her strike with just a second to spare as the evil vixen realized she had missed her blow.

Dark rolled back to his feet and lunged straight for her from the backside as she was caught in the awkward position. Hayte detached her top blade quickly and spun around to meet Dark's blade with her forearm pointed out toward him. She spun around striking horizontally as she turned to face him. Their arms clashed all around their sides as Hayte was forcing Dark back up against the chamber wall. It came to his full attention if he was caught up against the wall could he be in trouble. Right when Dark was a footstep up against the wall did he jump back with just enough space to get both of his feet planted up against the steel covering.

Using his surroundings Dark used the wall as a booster and presented his black blade to Hayte as the blade sought out her stomach. She side-stepped out of the way with just enough space to spare the hide but sliced right through her jump suit, throwing her paws into the air from the surprising yet clever strike. The two locked gaze right there, already had their battle been intense yet neither of the two had met flesh against their blades. Hayte looked from her planted sword to Dark instantaneously. She quickly rolled over toward her planted blade and withdrew it from its metal sheath. The evil vixen kneeled down as she crossed her blades, presenting them menacingly to Dark with a slight gleam in her eyes.

Dark knew he had to stay close if he weren't to fall prey to Hayte's electro whip; as it was there she had the advantage. She had the ability to strike at a farther distance, yet stuck to close quarters combat. Maybe it was more entertaining; more challenging for the killer. The two warriors kept their stances staring at one another with disgruntled faces. Dark immediately looked to his right and ducked a devastating blow from another Royalist as the two clashed blades. The same situation soon approached Hayte as she jumped back to avoid being diced into pieces from another avian Royalist, also equipped with twin blades. The two met at a standstill with their hilts clashed with one another as their blades pointed outwards.

_What are those Royalists thinking!? If I was them I would leave Dark and Hayte alone and let them kill one another! _

_Well half the competition has already been killed. Ultimately it's better to strike from a sneak attack while you're still breathing. _

Hayte threw down the arms of her avian opponent but knowing what was about to come around the corner did she jump back presenting her blades. In that slight pause did the evil vixen come into realization of the battle; it was true that about half of the Royalists were already on the ground either dead or dying. Though once again as the numbers dwindled in the Royalist population that matches would fluctuate between lengths; depending on how skilled the fighters were against one another. She was annoyed and slightly angered that none of this bloodshed had been caused threw her own demented ways. She would have to get her share of the slaughter before going back after Dark. Hayte and her feminine opponent clashed swords all around their sides pushing each other back; unlike the other Royalists who fell at her feet this one wasn't backing down and fighting for her life as it could be her last battle, because it will be.

Hayte re-connected the two hilts and formed the single blade among the two deadly weapons. As she spun the hilt interlaced with her fingertips did sparks fly in all areas of the avian falling back toward the wall. The black blades sliced right through the metal hull beneath their feet as high temperature orange streaks were left where the blades impacted through the stadium. As she whipped around her blade to strike did her avian opponent flip back and land gracefully on her feet now truly up against the wall. This fighter was much more agile, much trickier then anyone else she's ever faced before. It would grant pleasure to rip her apart.

The avian took her time as she backed away from the wall; figuring it was the only safe place against other Royalists. Right now her target was Hayte, and sooner or later one or the other would be dead on the ground. Frustrated with the precautious avian did Hayte tempt her, the furiously crazed vixen withdrew both of her black blades and threw the hilts to the side several feet away; beckoning her opponent to ascend to her.

"Come one! Let's see if you can kill a defenseless vixen!"

_What the hell does Hayte think she's doing?_

_Who knows? Maybe she's finally snapped at how long it's taking to see her opponent in pieces._

_Maybe we'll finally see some random Royalist end a crowd favorite._

"It's time to die!"

"Big mistake." Her crimson feathered opponent began to charge quickly across the field as she flashed her orange dual blades. Practically defenseless did she figure now was the time to strike. Hayte just wore an evil smile as she readied her paws stepping back with her right leg. The Royalists watched in pleasure as the match was reaching its climax. Aeon didn't buy it; Hayte was up to something, probably pulling out some surprise kill to further the screaming fans.

"Come on." Hayte whispered underneath her breath as she prepared for the charging avian. With determination across her face did she jump high into the air descending both blades preparing to strike diagonally down to the right of Hayte's chest. As she came near did Hayte make her stand. In the time it would take to blink did she grasp the two avian's wrists together and pull back toward her left side re-directing the two blades. With the flick of her right wrist did the assassin's blade spring out and the hate-filled heartened vixen drive it straight through her opponents throat as she was still in mid air.

Hayte clamped the beak of her opponent shut as her blade pierced all the way through her neck and throat. With her opponent in mid air did the remorseless vixen kick her opponent off her suspended blade leaving the dying avian to herself. Eventually would she drown in her own blood.

_What a great move by Hayte! Figures she was carrying an assassin's blade tucked away somewhere! _

_It was a great strategy! The fans couldn't be roaring any louder! _

The Death Tour fans cheered loudly within the bleachers and chairs all around the battle arena to the grand brawl put on for their amusement and some profits. Hayte looked around to see Dark still brawling with his raccoon attacker as two other Royalists near the center as the Fallen Angel competed near the outer walls. Hayte calculated it all out; with five fighters left and only two could live, Dark needed to end here and now.

The hit man Royalist clashed blades around all sides as he ducked and stepped out of blazing quick strikes that left skid marks across the chamber wall. Dark was pushed up against the metallic grey wall as his attacker descended upon him. With the back wall as his support did Dark stand his ground as the male raccoon tried to push him away and downwards to connect a blow. No more then arms length apart was their blades the only objects keeping them from one another.

That's when Dark felt a sharp and excruciatingly painful sting pierce his torso. Suddenly to even stand and breathe became extremely difficult. Dark looked down slowly with his arms still locked against his opponent to see a black blade pierced completely through his stomach with a metallic chain connected to it's hilt. He looked up beginning to lose his balance and consciousness to see the same blade pierced through his opponent as the life began to fade from his eyes. Behind the deathly shocked face of the raccoon could Dark see the crude smile upon Hayte's muzzle standing directly behind the male Royalist.

_What a surprise from Hayte! As Dark and Bass we're fighting one another did she strike with her electro whip and stabbed right through them both! _

_So it looks like the Fallen Angel falls this day. _

Bass' body gave out on his will power as he felt completely drained of life. Dropping both his blades did the life fade from his body. Unlike him however Dark was able to slightly lean up against the wall as he was now literally impaled through the chamber wall. Hayte swerved her hips as she walked up to the crude yet pale face of her past comrade. He was beginning to breathe heavy but his strength hadn't quite left him. She got up close to his face as the two looked at one another; he would strike at her but felt completely paralyzed and numb and only his adrenaline was purely keeping him alive.

Hayte grasped her second blade and brought it up to his throat, "So much for _desolating_ my soul right Dark? Don't worry I won't kill you quickly." Hayte quickly grasped the hilt connected to the clamp of her electro whip and replaced it with her spare twin blade. He wrenched his insides receiving pleasure from his face crunching together to the astronomical pain.

"I'll make you suffer." She whispered through her fangs as she drove the blade as deeply as she could; until the hilt nearly reached his stomach tissue. "You can watch me slaughter the last Royalist as you fade into nothing." With her sweet words did Hayte leave Dark alone and picked up her other blade and whip. Dark's vision began to blur as his breathing became more and more faint; he knew his time was coming to a close here in the Royal Death Tour.

"I guess Dark won't make it after all." Lyrik admitted disappointed as he looked toward Caim's equally saddened face.

The crow Royalist merely shrugged as his voice was empty of emotion, "Dibs on his knives."

Dark finally dropped his sword to the ground as he looked toward the black blade surrounded by a white aroma that was jabbed in his stomach that had ended his melee combat. He could barely feel the blood running down his hide and fur as a big splotch of red formed around the hilt of his white under shirt. He looked up to the evil vixen who had left him to die as the last two surviving Royalists stood against her; Hayte's back turned toward him.

The three survivors stood in a triangle as the surviving lynx and coyote stood up against Hayte holding a blade in her left paw and the whip in her right. She looked toward one and the other. All three were quite bloody they stood close to Dark. Hayte wanted to hear his departing whispers and last gasps of life before he left the tournament. Finally one had fallen to her; and who better then the Fallen Angel? The grey furred Royalist took her stance as she cracked her whip with much enthusiasm. She figured the coyote on her right would be the one Hayte would destroy as the whip was on her side anyway. But just as she threw her whip back did everything set in motion.

The lynx on Hayte's left was instantly stricken and settled to the ground as the coyote to her right soon joined her plummeting to the surface. At first Hayte was confused as she lowered her arms and took a closer look to their instant deaths. Right between the eyes of the now deceased Royalists did a single black blade stick out of their skulls now giving out blood. The evil vixen's eyes went wide as she turned in sheer anger to see Dark still alive; his right arm extended toward the dead coyote on her right. He gave her a crude smile despite his weakened posture as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"No. No." She repeated over and over with the anger boiling up inside, until she finally screamed out at the top of her lunges, "Noooooooooo!"

_What a surprise move! Dark eliminated the rest of the competition to ensure he would survive and make it to the next round! _

_He struck them both right in between the eyes with those black throwing knifes! _

_Get medical attention to Dark now! We don't want his life saving tactic to be in vain! _

Hayte couldn't believe it; hell no one could. Right when it seemed Dark was on death's doorstep did he pull out an unbelievable life saving maneuver; that is if he lived that long from the bleed-out. She had been such a fool to leave him alone thinking he would just keel over. Her chance to destroy the Fallen Angel was now crumpled and meaningless. With the last of his strength Dark had ensured his survival and advancement to the next battle. She looked up to see medical assistance swarming over Dark as they finally had freed him from the walls clutches and rolled him out on stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth.

Hayte clenched her fists so tightly that her claws began to dig into the skin and soon her paws soon began moist with blood and ran down her forearms ever so shortly. She was shaking with rage as she sat on her knees watching Dark being rolled away, being mocked and ridiculed. Why didn't she just end him and he would be gone forever? It was a living hell that tormented her that Dark had lived as a burning sensation took place in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes began to go bloodshot red with tears of anger and bitter hate. She threw back her head and threw her arms out wide as she screamed to the heavens.

"This isn't over Dark! I'll have your blood! _Mark my words_ I'll have your blood!"

_Author's Notes_

_Yup that's how it's gonna go down ;) Dark lived yay ^^ But for how long? o.O _

_Oh yea sorry for the delay there; had a lot to do cause I've missed school and some other things in my personal life ate up a bunch of time. So I've been having to make up work and stuff like that_

_Anyway…Yea that's it lol_

_See ya later ^^ _


	34. A Savior's Challenge

"Just let me finally have our singles match, and I'll end Hayte for you here and now." Tyranny pleaded with Firion and Nemesis as he was tired of waiting to take on Hayte or Kursed or whatever her name was. He looked toward the two Game Masters as they were pondering over the idea; looking to the same blank expression on one another's face.

"We understand where you're coming from Tyranny," Nemesis started turning to face him with his paws locked underneath his chin, "But that won't be necessary."

"So you're saying you already have another plan to get rid of her?" Tyranny mocked them angered that he was denied the match to redeem himself from the humiliation Hayte granted him.

"We're working on it." Firion said rationally as he intervened the conversation.

"You know no one else here can kill me besides her. Besides you can't just pull one random Royalist out of their schedule to face Hayte one-on-one. Just let me do it."

"We said no, thank you though."

"You're making a-"

"Enough!" Nemesis had enough of Tyranny's overconfident attitude as he immediately stood up in his chair, "We don't need you Tyranny! Get out of here!" Although the lupine champion didn't like it, he knew when there was no point in continuing the argument any longer. He merely turned his back and headed out the door quickly. The lupine Game Master rubbed his forehead as he sat back down in his big over-stuffed office chair. His brain began pulsing achingly from the intrusion of Tyranny.

"He does have a point. Tyranny is probably the only one who can kill Hayte; and we can't pull out a Royalist to take her on. Who else can do the job?"

"I'm trying to think of a better way; and what if Tyranny did become vanquished? The Death Tour needs its champion."

"Then we better think of something and fast. Her final match is in two days and then she's guaranteed a spot in the final round."

"She'll make it no problem; it's the time between the ending of the third round and the start of the fourth she needs to be removed."

"Right…So what do we do?"

"I-"Tyranny paused for a moment as he tried to answer Firion's question, until he found out his answer with a heavy sigh, "I don't know." Suddenly was their pleads answered from the heavens. As a savior emerged from their door and walked into the office room. The two wondered what he was doing here; he had no business with them. None that they knew of anyways.

"Is there something you need Mr. McCloud?" Nemesis asked as he cocked an eyebrow and leaned back into his chair lacing his paws supporting his head. He gave them a serious expression with his voice deep and fulfilling.

"Actually yes," Fox took a momentary pause, "I have a proposition for you."

X

Violet lighting flew through the battle arena as Aeon was _playing _target practice with her grey vulpine opponent within the sparring arena for Royalists. Tyronos had to keep moving and avoiding the lightning as this definitely wasn't what he was expecting of his violet eyed competitor. The fact Aeon had range and Tyronos was kept to melee combat made the odds surely against him.

"Child's play."

"Well face me like a real Royalist and I promise you won't be disappointed!" Tyronos yelled out as he thought it was complete stupidity that Aeon was getting bored with him. After all she was the one keeping him away by shooting lightning everywhere.

"Very well." The blue vixen withdrew her cerulean beam sword and infused her power into the blade as a violet aroma devoured the sword. The two charged as the grey furred Royalist struck quickly with his dual Sai blades. Aeon unexpectedly had to play on the defensive as she could barely keep up the blocks to his ironically _lightning _fast strikes. With ease did he flip the blade in his paw and disarm Aeon and made her submit to the ground, the blades at the edge of her neck. She didn't even see it coming.

Aeon looked up in defeat as she saw Tyronos' sly smile, "I win."

The victorious Royalist sheathed his blades and stepped out of the arena while Aeon retrieved her own hilt. Tyronos would definitely be a Royalist to watch in the future as he advanced into the final round. Many Royalists kept themselves busy within the training room. Some sparred with dummies and one another and others stayed with the weight machines. Being a Royalist did have its perks. Unlimited food and drink and entertainment with the matches and full use gym equipment and simulations. If only you didn't have to compete for your life, it would be perfect.

The crimson vulpine Royalist Mickolai stuck with the sparring dummies as he intertwined kicks from one dummy to the other. Sandefur blasted away at the simulation Royalists flawlessly as he persevered for a perfect score. Everyone knew as they came down to the final round would they need to push their limits and soar past their bodies standards. To take any punishment dished out; to obtain the ultimate prize, your life still intact.

Spyke tucked away his blades back onto his back as he headed for the facilities exit. He felt quite pleased with training and felt good about his next match coming up within the next day. As he walked through the exit did he unexpectedly bump into another strange Royalist.

"Watch it." Tempest ordered as he pushed across Spyke angered like. The cross-bred Royalist wasn't going to put up with his arrogant attitude. Tempest stopped in place as he heard a blade being drawn from its sheath and held against him.

"Why don't you show me what you're made of?" The challenge came his way as the calm Royalist looked back to see Spyke holding up his katana against him.

"You wish for a challenge? So be it!" The scaly blue Royalist drew his twin hook blades and turned to face Spyke as she drew his second broadsword. The lupine hybrid spread his mighty wings as he took flight catching the attention of many Royalists as he flew high to the ceiling lights.

"Battle in the skies? So be it." To Spyke's surprise did the unthinkable occur right in front of him. Sections of Tempest's scaly skin began to unfold until it looked like they were actually wings. With his skin blue and made up of scales was it challenging to think Tempest actually had wings of his own, things were about to get interesting. Spyke was caught off-guard as Tempest took flight and soared straight for him, the bat winged Royalist rushed to meet him in midair as he kept his blades close at hand. The two Royalists clashed and zipped past one another but neither landed a connecting blow. As each of the Royalists clamped onto the side walls high above the ground floor did they immediately rush towards one another, still neither of them putting on some damage.

To the Royalists below was it all just a crazy dream. The two competitors were moving to fast to even see; only dash marks and outlines of their bodies. Sparks flew whenever they clashed against one another as it was happening at an incredibly fast rate. Sparks flew all around the room like some fireworks festival until their bodies could finally be broadly seen right above the ring itself; the Royalists below piled out immediately seeing the two struggling above them.

As their arms were locked against one another could the anger be seen below the skin. Struggling for supremacy was much harder in mid-air. Tempest's cold dark blue eyes compelled against Spyke's blood red; as he also stared down his scaly opponent. One was pushing on the other and vice versa as their entire bodies trembled in the shear amount of force each was putting on the other. It seemed like this battle would never end.

"Enough!" Lighting flashed across the room as it struck both of the Royalists battling in the air. The two descended toward the ground where each fell roughly with a loud thump on their backs dead in the center. Spyke picked himself up with a miserable groan to look at his damage; as a small jagged hole was right through the inner layers of skin of his left wing. Tempest rubbed his head until he felt the same burning pain in his right wing to see the same damage from the shocking force.

"Save it for the arena. It is there you two may shed blood." Aeon departed leaving the confused Royalists in her wake. Spyke picked up his blades and re-sheathed the two large swords crossed over his back as he gave his attention toward the open wound. Either Tempest was as the flash of lighting or he had some untapped potential. Within the blink of an eye did his twin swords suddenly appear within the palms of his hands. Spyke eyed the out of nowhere retreating gesture as he found it completely strange. Though he had nothing to complain about; it didn't beat Aeon's lighting charge. They both would be future opponents to look out for, if he intended to stay alive.

X

"So what's the scoop on Dark? He still breathin'?" Mauradin asked as he and Keira decided to sit and have a drink together.

The white vixen looked toward her vulpine friend with those crystal clear eyes, "He is still alive but that wound really left its scars. I hear he won't be able to leave until he's completely re-cooperated; that is unless he gets called in to fight again. Though I believe that was his final match for this round."

"Lucky him. He barely makes out of his final match alive."

"Yes lucky him indeed." As Keira reached for her glass did her wrist communicator began to go off. Aeon pressed the center button and a holographic image of Nemesis' head appeared looking up to her.

"Keira darling I need you in my office for a bit. If you would please come over soon."

"Alright then I'm on my way." With that did she hang up on the Game Master a bit annoyed. Although she was lovely she wasn't anyone's _darling_, especially not his.

She looked back to Mauradin with a disappointed face, "Excuse me."

"By all means." She departed as the two waved to one another leaving Mauradin alone to himself. The vulpine Royalist sighed deeply as he finished up his drink ready to depart himself, He had a match to prepare for and couldn't waist time.

The crow Royalist sat with himself as he leaned up back in his chair with his feet supporting his arched position on the table. With his eyes closed and arms folded did it almost look like he was napping or so. But he was merely waiting for his call. Suddenly did his wrist communicator go off silently as he opened his eyes; Caim fiddled with the communicator as he read over the information.

"Finally."

X

"So it's all set." Fox said as he looked over toward Nemesis as he and Firion compared papers. It was truly the only way. This way no one will perish and no random Royalist would be taken out. "Well?"

"Very well, if you wish so Fox then yes everything's in order."

"I insist it to be this way."

"After this round is over will everything be set in motion." Nemesis paused as he inputted the data into his computer screen, "For reasons I cannot fathom why you would want to do this."

"It just needs to be this way. I'll get it done."

"I'm sure you will Fox, good luck." After Fox departed from the door did Nemesis turn to Firion with a strange look on his muzzle, "Wasn't their relationship supposed to be strictly _professional_?"

"That's the way it should have been; but it didn't go that way. I really can't imagine what he thinks he's doing."

"Oh well if he kills her then by all means; if he dies, so be it."

"_Everyone's_ expendable."

"Agreed." Nemesis turned to the sound of his door opening to see Keira walking in the room with a wondering expression. He rotated his chair around to greet her with a serious expression, "And speaking of expendable."

X

The grey vixen Royalist played with the hilt of her blade as she turned her black beam sword on and off. Hayte sat in the small couch in her room with her legs draped over the armrest as her figure sunk into the cushion. She had only one final match and then she was guaranteed a spot into the final one hundred Royalists and then from there to victory. She still hadn't cooled off for letting Dark get away, but in the final one hundred there would be no escape from her. It will be there the Fallen Angel will fall to her feet dead in his own pool of blood. He would be just another decimated body lined up with the rest of the Royalists as they approached ever so close to their demise.

"I will have blood."

"Who's blood exactly?" Hayte turned quickly to see Fox standing over her with an angry expression across his face. His timing couldn't have been better.

"The Royalists of course," Hayte said as she stood up and went to face Fox with an evil smile, "But I wouldn't mind having yours as well."

"Well then let me be the outstanding vulpine as I've happily granted you your wish."

Hayte was confused at first as she turned her head slightly eyeing him strangely, "What?"

"I challenge you!" Fox yelled out as he pointed a finger straight at Hayte, "A single match, between you and me; at the end of the final round."

Hayte laughed with glee as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Oh you must be joking."

"Scared?" Fox rejected as that question immediately grabbed Hayte's attention and ruined her good mood. She diminished the space between them as she walked up to him her chest against his own.

"Never! It will be my pleasure to slay you."

Fox could have argued back against Hayte, but it would have been pointless. He didn't want to kill her; he wanted to re-awaken the vixen beneath that was in her dormant slumber. He got closer as their noses now touched; Hayte eyed him angrily as she hated the feeling of him being this close.

Fox whispered gently with his tone all but sincere, "I'll save you Kursed."

"Get away from me!" She immediately pushed away from the crazy vulpine as she caught herself on the couch, "She's dead. Get that through your dense skull."

"I don't believe that, _you_ don't believe that."

"Of course I do you fool! The hate is all consuming; it's all I have left and I intend to keep it that way."

"That's not you talking Kursed; it's the hate you've built up all this time. I'm going to unshackle your spirit and free your soul."

"You're going to free my soul?" Hayte mocked him in an angry tone, "Just how do you plan on freeing my soul by killing me? I like your logic very much."

"Who says I'm going to kill you?"

"Then what business do you have within the arena?"

"I'm going to make you see once more, I'll free you somehow, someway."

"Imbecile," Hayte breathed heavily as somehow suddenly she felt weaker and breathing became a chore. "She's gone now and forever, forget about her Fox."

"She's not gone, she's just imprisoned within that broken shell you call Hayte."

"Why are you doing this!?" Hayte shouted angrily as she looked back to him baring her fangs, "You have another motive then just shedding my blood; why!?"

"I intend to see this to the end, just like it was for Kursed. This is a dream worth dying for."

"Then I'll make sure you depart from this world with no regrets."

"I have nothing left to loose. I lost so much years ago, and when Kursed faded away did she take with her my rekindled feelings. It's either I bring her back with it or die an empty shell. Either way it's fine by me."

"You're…A fool." Hayte let out between muffled and painful breaths. What was happening to her? Could Kursed really be alive deep down inside? She could feel all those pathetic sympathetic emotions arising once again. It was Kursed and Krystal making their stand against Hayte. Imprinted visions of the three vixens entered Hayte's imagination as the two stood against the other. Then all of a sudden did the blacken out and sentenced to the darkest corners of her mind.

Hayte shut her eyes tightly, _No, I am in control now. _She opened up her dull gaze and stared back to Fox's serious expression, "You're on. At the end of the round it is then."

"I'll save you Kursed. Remember that, I'll reach you somehow." Fox began to walk away as he felt their business was done until that day.

Hayte yelled out angrily to his turned back, "Kursed is already dead! And even if you could bring her back she would _never _be a substitute for Krystal!" The mentioning of the infamous blue Cerinian vixen caught Fox's attention as he turned around quickly; shocked with what Hayte had just suggested.

"How do you know about that?"

"You're Lylat's big hero how the hell do I not know!? Krystal is not coming back! She died ages ago as well and Kursed could never be a substitute for her! Learn from that and move forward you idiot!"

"This has nothing to do with her!"

"Liar! You can't hide the truth! You said you would save me so be it, now let me tell you what I think." Hayte stood up and let out all her fury in that one spirit shaking sentence, "You'll _never _see Kursed or Krystal again!" Hayte yelled out spitefully as Fox tried to defend himself and their honor.

"That's where you're wrong."

"We'll see when the time comes. Get out, get out now!" Fox didn't need to be told like the nuisance of a younger sibling. He headed for the door a bit shaken up as Hayte leaned up against the couch clutching at the hide of skin above her heart. The life processing organ burned tremendously as she took in winded breaths.

Could Fox really accomplish what he had promised? Could he save Kursed? Or was she already lost? Hayte was sure she was long dead but those same burning feelings that once belonged to another vixen began to rise once again as it stung greatly. None of these questions could be answered now; but within time would everything be explained out. Only one thing was known for certain.

The battle between a savior and a demon had been set in motion in time itself. Now the only question is which one would submerge victorious? And which one would be dying soaked in a puddle of their own blood to the other's feet? As the clock ticked away at time was time also ticking away at one of the two fighter's lives. A champion of the Light against a demon from the Underworld. The epic battle for supremacy.

"No," She whispered to herself in a hateful tone, "Never again."


	35. Born From Deception

_Good evening Death Tour fans this is Jake and Flutter on a special Royal Death Tour report tonight. _The anchor reporter raccoon announced enthusiastically as the white vixen Flutter took over.

_Reporters say that although the tournament is coming to a close as we depart from the third round and step onto the field in the fourth division. That the fourth round may not go as traditionally planned._

_Correct Flutter, due to the amount of time eaten up through special matches this year the Game Masters are discussing whether or not to turn the final round, which is normally Triple Threat Battles and four way brawls. Into strictly Omega Dome fights and Elimination Chamber battles. _

_What do you think Jake? Should we skip the bull crap of those matches and jump straight into the big fights or do you think we should stick to traditions? _

_To meet the six month deadline it seems necessary to get into the fray with the large scale wars then to have fun in smaller competitions. _

A tired yet disappointed yawn filled the empty air of the bar with nearly no patrients now. Back the in the beginning of the Death Tour were they packed full nearly every night, now they were lucky to get maybe a dozen patrients to stop by all day. Though for this bar this residence was the most visited with this sort of company.

"I hate the news." A pair of thick army boots clashed up against the table surface as the black furred lupine leaned back into his chair and yawned again.

"Yea? Well you should pay attention 'cause it may be the reason you live or die here." Caim leaned up against the table as well joining Tyronos as the two exchanged cocky yet laid back expressions.

"Whatever I've locked my position into the final one hundred, how about you?"

"Final match was today and I walked away without a scratch."

"Bravo." Tyronos said sarcastically clapping his paws with a mere golf clap, "Go kill the crazy vixen and I'll give you a medal."

"Oh I won't have too, McCloud has that covered."

"What are you talking about?" He sat up straight and looked to the crow's mellow expression as he showed a simple shrug.

"Just watch." The two Royalists turned their attention back toward the screen as Flutter had just received news from the Game Masters. She briefly went over the papers contents before looking back to the camera.

_This just in from Game Master Nemesis, instead of the Game Masters deciding what goes on in the fourth round, the choice is up to the Royalists! When the curtain drops on the final one hundred will each Royalists be able to vote on which ever they would prefer to take part in. Smaller individual battles or large scale fights, the majority for whichever vote decides the fate of the Royalists! _

_Well that seems a bit farfetched, if I was a Royalists in the final one hundred close to freedom. I would want to fight in the smaller battles so I have more odds and less to worry about. _

_But these are the final one hundred Jake remember that, the best of the best. Who knows maybe their cocky attitudes will get to 'em and they would wish to participate in larger fights to get this over with. _

_That's true, but I still say that minimized battles wins. _

_We will see. _Flutter paused for a slight moment as she got her papers together and put on an extravagant smile for the viewers.

"I'm voting for huge brawls."

"Same here, I want to get this over with."

"So cocky that you think you'll walk away alive Caim?" Tyronos sat up as he looked to the crow still lying back with a taunting smirk.

"Oh I have my ways, don't worry about me."

"I'm glad you said that, because I wasn't anyway." Tyronos admitted with a bit of gleam in his eyes.

_In other news, _Flutter's voice caught Caim's and Tyronos' attention once again. _After we break from round three is there another treat this year for Death Tour fans everywhere. As fallen savior Fox McCloud, former leader of the Star Fox squadron and countless hero of the Lylat System; takes on this years most popular, beautiful, and deadly Royalist, 666 – 'The Angel of Hate' Hayte. In a single one-on-one cage match in the Royalist Battle Chamber. _

_What the hell does McCloud think he's doing? Putting his muzzle where it doesn't belong, you get into a lot of trouble when you do stupid crap like that._

_You would know wouldn't you Jake? _

_Oh don't go there Flutter._

_Try me._

_Want me to show those 'pictures' I took during the last Royalist gathering? _

_What!? I thought you said you got rid of them all you backstabber!_

Jake merely shrugged with a flashy smile, _I lied. _

_You little! - _That's when the signal of the news station was cut from live. Tyronos had heard of office drama and games before but what Jake and Flutter did constantly was ridiculous. The snapping of fingers stole the vulpine's attention back to the real world, his eyes going wide as he was suddenly all alone with Caim nowhere in sight.

"The hell?" Tyronos spoke to himself as he searched all around the room for Caim. The note on the table caught his attention as he picked up the small piece of parchment and read it to himself.

"Got bored with the news, at the gym case you wanna spar. Oh by the way got your toys." Tyronos' eyes went wide as he looked down to his sides, to see both of his twin daggers missing; sheaths and all.

"That little stealthy bastard!" He shouted at the top of his lunges as he raced for the door, those daggers were priceless to Tyronos in such a way no one could imagine.

He roared through his angered tone as he rushed toward the gym, "If Dark doesn't kill that crow then I will!"

X

The Fallen Angel sat alone in his hospital bed as he felt empty on the inside now; and truly should as his gut had been punctured and sliced. He looked to his paws as he didn't know where he pulled out the life saving strength to spare his life this time against Hayte. He wrapped up his paws into fists and his expression changed to one of serious determination. He couldn't believe that the match didn't go as planned. Here he thought he could end Hayte if not as easily as the rest of his opponents, she proved him wrong and it almost costed him his life.

Although still recovering was Dark still prepping up for their next encounter. With only one hundred Royalists left was that confrontation going to arise all but to soon. He has to hold on a bit longer. The only thing Dark wondered was how someone who was dead on the inside could possibly be so lively with strength and energy? His knife was yet to be thrusted into the demon. Last time he gave it his all, next time black blood will flow.

"Well played Hayte. Well played Kursed."

X

Fox sat on his bedside in his new excluded room from Hayte's, as it was a bit uncomfortable being neighbor to a Royalist who absolutely hated your guts. He held his head within his paws and breathed troubled.

"Why am I doing this?" Fox stated out loud as he couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head when he challenged Hayte, and therefore could have signed his own death warrant. He thought about what Hayte had said to him that reveled around that same idea spiraling through his mind.

'_Kursed could never be a substitute for Krystal!' _Her hate-filled voice circled through Fox's mind like a race track as his spine shivered and his paws moistened at the shear thought.

'_Krystal is not coming back!' _Was he really so desperate for Krystal? Did Fox really desire her love and compassion back so much that he actually thought he could receive the same from Kursed? Is that why he was doing this? Putting on his life for what seemed like a lost cause?

'_You'll never see Kursed or Krystal again!' _At that single thought did Fox's stomach begin to burn as that burning sensation spiraled its way upwards to his mind. This was to much for one person to ever bare, he wondered how Hayte could take it all; maybe that's why she reverted from Kursed in the first place. He just wanted to go back to the start, back where everything was born, when he was actually happy. It's been so long since he's had that same feeling within his heart. He was wrong from the start.

"This is your fault."

Fox nearly jumped as he turned in surprised shock of the infamous blue vixen standing behind him, her violet eyes peering down his soul with arms crossed.

"Aeon?"

"Open your eyes Fox, you brought this on yourself. Hayte sees that, why don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"_You_ captured Kursed; _you're _the one who was sent to bring her here. You _Fox McCloud _are the one who denied her love and compassion. You don't like how this has all turned out?" Aeon ridiculed Fox as he was too dense to figure it out himself; her eyes grew cold as she spite at him.

"Well this is your fault."

Fox wanted to retaliate but couldn't find any words to surface to his mouth. While the denial started to phase out of his body and mind, he knew she was right. He brought this on himself. He lived in denial of the guilt he had caused to Krystal, and ruined it all as he tried to substitute her for Kursed. Now even she was lost to him.

"I-"

"Don't try to defend yourself, you know this to be true. This is as much your fault if not more then it is Kursed herself."

Fox didn't know why, but he began to cry. Tears of pain and guilt as they spiraled around in his heart. How could he be so clueless? No wonder Kursed became what she is today. Aeon began to depart feeling as though the message was fully clear now. The hate in his heart began to boil up as he felt hopeless, truly dead on the inside.

"Aeon." She stopped in place hearing the words of the broken vulpine, she turned to suddenly being grasped and clanged by the desperate animal. "What should I do? I'm so lost now…"

This isn't how Aeon pictured it should have gone, why couldn't he just mature and take charge like a man? She slowly cradled her arms around the hopeless vulpine as he sobbed gently onto her chest.

"Do what you must, do what your heart commands you to bid." Her words were suddenly sincere and kind, not holding any of the spite she had just used beforehand.

"What is that exactly? How can I re-right this wrong?"

She tried to guide the lost vulpine through his darkest hour, her sincere tone barely above a whisper.

"That's something that only you can answer…Fox."

X

Practice dummies stood still for a moment. Then within the blink of an eye did the top halve of the several training dummies start to slide as they had been cut diagonally across. The tops of the dummies landed on the ground with loud _thumps _as a single being stood in place. Spyke sheathed his two blades crossed over his back as he stared at his handy work, although rather impressive and flashy; it wasn't enough. The final one hundred was sure to be remorseless, and definitely not merciful. He had to train harder, huge competition was waiting in the brink for him, and the hybrid Royalist wasn't about to leave this place in a body bag.

He turned to the sound of loud yelling to see Tyronos swinging his beam sword with much might, and to see Caim ducking those blows with a slug smirk on his face. In his hands were what seemed to be two twin daggers in their sheaths.

"You bastard!"

"Come on you can do better then that."

"I'll swing your head off like a homerun!" Caim had flipped backward up into the ring placed in the center of the gym as Tyronos practically jumped in himself. With his right hand did Caim sway around strangely in Tyronos' eyes as he paused for a mere moment. The rogue Royalist quickly threw up his hand and all was explained. Five razor wires were launched into the air as each one was latched and locked onto a finger as Tyronos watched the black lines ascend into the air, and quickly came down upon him. In a heartbeat was the grey vulpine wrapped and coiled into submission as each one of the wires wrapped around his wrists and ankles, the last around his neck.

He looked up with a face perfectly blended with anger, annoyance and utter surprise. Caim stood up straight as he wrapped his fist around the five wires and yanked them tight.

"Yee-haw! Reel 'em in!" He yelled loudly with a southern accent as he quickly jerked at the wires and quickly came Tyronos. The vulpine yelled out loudly as he could see Caim had disposed of the daggers and he quickly came toward a rotating bladed star on a rotating disk. He instantly stopped straight in front of the rotating blade as it spun around numerous times.

"That's how it's done." He quickly let loose the grip on Tyronos as he fell face first to the ground, straight in front of the daggers he had been meaning to reclaim. He quickly grabbed them out of protection and looked up for his annoying yet clever Royalist he had been meaning to kill. Only to see him completely vanish in thin air. It was weird at best, but definitely held a lectures meaning.

"Time to get serious." He talked to himself. Caim would be a force to recognize. But surely any of the final one hundred would be.

X

Hayte felt strange at best, ever since her conflict with Fox the other day was she a restless wreck. She felt no anger or despising hate that empowered her, yet felt no happiness or calming peace. She was completely hollow of emotions on the inside and the out. The bringing up of the long lost Krystal completely shattered her base of destruction. It would take time to rebuild that footstep which would ensure her victory and seize it through Fox's demise. She was sick with herself, yet had no one else that kept her from sleeping. It felt like a dream, a strange delusional dream.

"Your being is just as _filthy_ as McCloud's." Hayte turned to the mocking query to see Aeon staring her down harshly. But still her face held no emotion.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing."

"Then I see no purpose in your stay, get lost."

"I say _nothing_ because there is nothing I can see inside worthy of a purpose." She paused as Aeon stepped up with Hayte turning to face her, the two just mere inches away. "I've come on behalf of my own accord."

"I can see it in your eyes; Fox has been weeping on your chest. Is he your little joy toy now? Good but keep your pet on his leash." Aeon was a bit surprised, even if she's lost that mentality of Krystal; Hayte knew exactly what had been going on. She felt no invading thoughts or presence in her mind.

"Why do you feel so empty on the inside? Isn't this what you've wanted? To have a chance at killing Fox? Now you have it; will you not seize it?"

Hayte only growled lowly as she reached for a hilt on her hip, "I will shed McCloud's blood. I'll make him bleed until he's lost so much his soul departs."

"Empty words mean nothing." Hayte activated her black blade and lifted it to Aeon's neck. She never flinched. "To kill him isn't what you _truly _want; Hayte hasn't taken over yet Kursed. You don't want his blood, you want vengeance. You want him to suffer what you've been through, ever since the roots of your past life beyond Kursed."

The grey vixen remained silent.

"You just want him to feel pity for you. You want his love, but do not wish to be hurt."

"Shut up." Hayte sneered through her clamped jaw.

"You can't bear through the chain of events. The destruction of our planet, your holy savior comes to give you his being but pushes you away. Running away from your life and your past. When fate finally gives you a chance to make-up does he capture you and enlist you into the Death Tour. With no love and no hope do you turn to the hate to make you sane. And now when you have a chance to take it all, after all this, you can't. You _won't_."

"Shut up!" Hayte swung out of pure anger as Aeon had easily avoided her strike flipping back words. In mid air did she shoot two quick bolts of lightning. The first connected with the hilt disarming Hayte and the second straight in her stomach pushing her back several feet. The grey vixen collided with the table of her weapons as everything was thrown in several directions.

Aeon landed gracefully onto her feet as Hayte picked herself back up. "The hate has lost its control over you. Now you fight powerless."

"Never."

"I know you Kursed! I know you Krystal! I know your pain!"

"You could never know my pain!" Hayte reached for the nearest beam sword and dispersed the blade. She reached for her whip and latched the hilt into its jaw. She twirled it around menacingly and struck out against her vixen opponent. Aeon only side-stepped out of the blades path and caught the whip within her grasp.

"Were from the same planet you fool!" She pulled Hayte in as she knocked the whip out of her grasp and threw her aside. Hayte stumbled back up and over the bed and fell backwards resting on the floor. Instantly did Aeon emerge on top as they locked paws.

"I know what your feeling. I know what you've been through."

"You could never know! I've been ridiculed once! Abandoned _two _lives! I will not do so again!"

"McCloud gave you that second life."

"Shut up!" Hayte kicked her off and went for her discarded sword on the ground. Knowing her intentions did Aeon quickly blast at the hilt, it being ejected several feet away from Hayte. Before the grey vixen could even retaliate did Aeon blast another powerful bolt of violet shocking power straight at her. Hayte had been pushed back and clashed up against the room's walls as her electrified body slowly glided to the ground. Knowing that she was beat did Aeon casually walk over toward the lying vixen as sparks still danced across her body. She didn't look up as the strands of hair were in between their faces.

"You still love him. Hayte is not whole. Not anymore."

"You're mistaken." She said barely above a whisper.

"You're nothing but broken pieces of a bigger puzzle. You've forgotten what life was like _before _all of this. All of what you use to be."

"Krystal is gone, Kursed has vanished. Only the hate is what keeps me going."

"Because you chose it to be that way." Aeon added as she still could see nothing of the broken vixen. "Fate can be such a hazy concept can it not?"

"Indeed it is. To think it would go down this way." Hayte's words sounded hurt, emotionally hurt.

"All the thoughts swirling through your mind is sad." Aeon stood up as she looked down to the broken vixen one last time. "Hayte is weak, Kursed is reaching the surface. You have a match to the _death _with McCloud. Can you kill him? Or will he free you from the chains of hate?" Aeon departed leaving Hayte to herself. She still slouched up against the wall looking to the ground through the bangs of her hair.

She thought long and hard, about how bizarre all of this has become. She loved Fox, she loved him to _death_. But he would never love her, Hayte hated him dearly. Everything he's done, he needed to suffer. Just like how she had. But with Kursed and even Krystal intervening, could they shield him from the pain that was coming down? One of them would be spared, and she feared it would not be him.

Hayte picked up her head and stared out in anger toward the door. She banished Kursed and Krystal to the darkest corners of her mind. No, he would not be spared. Not after everything he's done. Everything he's done to her. She had the power to silence his soul, and she would be sure to see it through and be free of him. Forever. With his death would lock the completion of Hayte. The storm brewed in her mind as her turmoil ate away at her, but she would deny the savior.

She was a slave of guilt, a slave of emotions. But now she had the strength to face them, and the power to break free.

"Power beyond containing. I will not be a slave anymore."


	36. Armageddon Lost

Last minute preparations were being completed and seats within the bleachers were quickly filling up. Fans anticipated and loathed the wait until it was on. They all knew this match was going to be great, probably just as spectacular when Kursed had challenged Aeon. Now someone else challenged Hayte, someone though who wasn't even in the tournament. A gentle yet fate entwining lullaby played throughout the Battle Chamber, just like 'The Match of Pride', it played until the match would officially begin. To wet the appetite of fans and fellow Royalists alike.

_(Clint Mansell's – Requiem For A Dream)_

_Folks we are just hours away from another spectacular performance awaiting for us beyond and into the Royalist Battle Chamber! _Harvey talked happily as he sat with the rest of his co-anchors. _Take it away Gen._

_Thanks Harvey. But before the match starts; some other interesting news. The curtain has fallen as the rest of our final one hundred Royalists were chosen today, they being: _

_Royalist – 6 'The Blade Dancer' Tempest._

_Royalist – 366 'Lucifer' Nightmare._

_Royalist – 100 'Heartless' Kold._

_And Royalist – 66 'The Fallen Angel' Dark._

_Glad to see Dark made a full recovery. It seemed he was lost when he had been impaled by Hayte, but at least the angel hadn't fallen that day. _

_No…But very soon he might, in other news – The polls from the final one hundred have been tallied and recorded. At a nearly 4 to 1 ratio; it seems the Royalists have chosen to fight in large scale brawls this year instead of the smaller clashes. _

_I swear these Royalists are idiots! It's like playing cards, once you get deep into it; you need more then skill. You need luck! _

_Luck is needed yes Jake, but skill outweighs luck in this sport…Idiot…_

The annoyed reporter just grumbled angrily to himself, he could never figure out why Flutter hated him so, who knows maybe it's just one of those things you couldn't explain. With her innocent looking smile did she turn back toward the screen.

_Other news, a ceremony will be held for the top ten of the one hundred left individuals. Out of four thousand Royalists, it's all come down to this. So close to freedom, but only one will walk away; just who will it be? _

_What's this ceremony about? Another point dispenser or just honor showing? _

_The top ten will each receive one upgrade. To any weapon or piece of gear they have. So it will give the top ten a slight edge, but it's not significant enough alone to be major help. After the ceremony the drawing boards for our final five Omega Dome Battle Brawls will be shown to the public and to the Royalists. God speed for them all. _

_When we return Armageddon begins!_

X

The two competitors prepared, although in separate rooms were their souls and bodies in perfect alignment. Every time one or the other strapped on some piece of equipment, they felt like they were latching a tool of desolation to the other. Fox did not wish to harm Kursed, even after she had been buried beneath her outer grey shell. Although Hayte despised Fox to her black heart's content, somehow guilt was radiating through her body.

"This is it…" Fox whispered to himself as he strapped on his beam sword hilts onto his shoulders.

"…This is it." Hayte let out quietly as she tugged on the straps to her black boots. Fox and Hayte stood in their separate doorways, but paused for a slight moment. Each took a deep breath and placed a single paw onto the cool metallic door. Each closed their eyes as both their pair of luscious emerald orbs had lost their luster some time ago.

Fox opened his steady gaze and let out his shallow breath, "One…" He walked through the door without finishing his saying.

Hayte opened her own hateful eyes as the door slid open, "…Or the other."

Fox stepped out completely suited up and ready to fight, and ready to die if need be. He looked up to the darkened sky beyond the dome prison and whispered,

"I'll save you."

Hayte walked with a steady pace toward the arena as the tram had just arrived. The sound of metal-on-metal came screeching her way, announcing it was ready to take her to possibly her own death. Hayte's eyes grew cold and her face remorseless, but for some reason a single crystal tear slid down her cheek.

"I'll kill you."

X

Caim impishly looked over his shoulder from time to time, although nobody was around due to being summoned to the chamber for the fight. He was just being on the safe side. Caim made his way toward a singled out bench in the middle of a small patio with a single street light illuminating the scenery. The rogue crow went up to a singled out bush brushed up against the pole and dug through the shrub until his hand pressed up against something not organic, just as he was looking for. He looked over his shoulder one last time until he pulled out a single tan envelope.

Caim opened it slowly and let its contents fall into the palm of his hand. There landed a single black and red cylinder trigger. He tucked it into his jacket and spoke quietly into his hidden communicator.

"Kayla."

A moment later through the static did he hear the response of his female comrade.

"What?"

"Everything in place?"

"Yea everything's good to go, just waiting on the signal."

"Alright, when they're distracted you won't have much time to swipe the files. Get in, get them, and get out."

"Roger." With that did Caim break into a speedy run, they probably wouldn't even notice he wasn't there.

X

_Folks we are moments away from the onslaught! _

_Fox McCloud takes on Hayte in a single one-on-one fight in a steel cage match! _

_We've just received word that both contestants have reached their respective stages and we are ready to get this match underway! _

Fans roared throughout the bleachers as Nemesis and Firion watched from above on the balcony that overlooked the cage descending downwards over the battle field. The five islands throughout the arena were sinking into the ground as this match was going to be nice and easy, nothing that could possibly turn the tide without the opponent's own doing. They didn't want to kill Hayte off, but she was getting bold; challenging authority by killing 'survivors' and ignoring rules. It had to be done.

Fox could hear the fans cheering loudly through the curtains behind the stages entrance. He breathed easy and closed his eyes concentrating on the trial ahead. He hadn't yet figured out a full proof strategy to taking down Hayte and bringing Kursed back, it didn't seem possible. All he could hope for was to beat her into submission and reach out for Kursed in some manner or so – and if not, then death awaited him, perhaps even them both. Fox looked down to the photo in his grasp one last time, maybe forever. He looked down to one of the last pictures he had of Krystal. It was just her in the center of the photo which Fox had taken himself. She put on a darling smile that went so well with her vivid emerald eyes. He brought the photo to his lips, gently kissing her forehead, one last time. Fox put on a small smile as he tucked the photo into his breast plate, and looked out to the curtains that lay in front of him. Merely awaiting the announcer's voice to call out for him.

The final one hundred Royalists all sat throughout higher raised bleachers especially for them. So they had a birds eye view of the fight as well, without over crowding the Game Master's personal quarters. They envied for the match to be begin as well, they all were eager to see Hayte be vanquished this day. A single black feathered avian announcer stood in the center of the ring. The lights went low and the music faded, leaving only a single spot light shining down on him.

"With the Game Master's approval, it's time to begin!" He roared out giving a slight pause to let the fans un-whine a bit. They roared out with excitement and a thrilling chill as loud and polluted music sounded throughout the stadium, Hayte's theme. The single grey vixen walked out of the darkness as she threw up her arms, acting as if she's already won. In reality she needed to concentrate, to just focus on silencing her opponent. The moral and charisma of the screaming fans was the perfect tool to block out any and all intrusions that could interfere with her thoughts and strategy.

The announcer looked at Hayte as she walked down the ramp with an evil smirk.

"Introducing first in this single-cage battle. The most vile and black-hearted Royalist in the Death Tour today. The defender; Royalist – 666 'The Angel of Hate' Hayte!"

The evil vixen looked uneasy as she reached the bottom of the ramp and stared at the empty clean cage for a moment. It's just a matter of time until blood covered every square inch of the cage. She took in a deep breath as she walked through the cage door and into the empty ring. Surrounded by nothing but chain mail that trapped them in this death chamber. Her music faded but the lights kept low, Fox would probably make some flashy entrance as well. Hayte stared menacingly at the empty stage across the stadium.

She felt uneasy and her heart pounded with mere anticipation. Her fingers tingled and she felt twitching within her arms, she would finally look at her so called 'savior' in the eyes. But it is here where Hayte would prove him wrong, she was a lost cause. Love only pulled her down, and the hate made her rise to power; to dominance, to insanity. She felt nothing anymore and now it was time to prove it.

Soft rock music flowed through the stadium to everyone's surprise; Fox had picked out the song himself. It flowed gently as the single spotlight shinned down the music's fighter, Fox had arrived. Hayte started to feel ill, as if being drained. She clenched her pulsing chest as her heart burned. Although they locked gaze was there already trouble brewing. Hayte looked him down angrily as he kept an emotionless stare.

_I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began_

The lyrics affected Hayte; she knew what Fox was up to. He was still trying to reach some part of Kursed, some part of her that wasn't dead yet, the fool. Her head started to painfully pulse as she lost her footing. Fox walked slowly toward the top of the ramp with his gaze never leaving Hayte's petite being. He was trying to weaken 'Hayte' and help Kursed break free from the evil vixens shackles.

_Whoa something's wrong with Hayte! _

_Looks like she's got a headache or so, maybe something's going on in her head! _

_And I will find the enemy within  
Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Dear Agony_

Fox slowly walked down the ramp keeping his emotionless stare as the avian announcer yelled out in a thrilled tone, "Introducing the challenger in this one-on-one battle; former leader of the Star Fox squadron and countless savior of the Lylat System. Fox McCloud!"

The chestnut savior received a hearty applause from the audience. But he didn't care, he just kept his stare. Hayte looked back up clenching holding her throbbing head as she bared her fangs and breathed heavy.

_Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever  
Drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end_

And I will find the enemy within  
Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

The pain in Hayte's head was growing to be unbearable, she so desperately wanted to wipe off his stupid emotionless expression, and put fear into his eyes. The fear filled eyes he would look to her with when she would pierce his heart and end his life forever. Aeon put on a sly smirk as she watched from above the stadium; Fox had done his homework on Hayte. He needed to try and weaken her mental grip and throw her off to try and topside her. Then maybe he could save Kursed without causing much harm. Though those chances were severely slim, after all he was locked in a cage match to the death.

_Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony_

Fox had finally reached the bottom of the ramp and hopped into the steel cage with the evil vixen, showing not even the slightest amount of fear. Hayte quickly paced back and fourth across her side of the arena floor as she stared him down. Although she held her head to try and block out the mind-affecting lyrics. This part of the song sounded just like her, and she used it to concentrate; and most importantly show Fox it was a big mistake to challenge her.

_Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn_

She needed to make him see, make him see the truth. There was no saving Kursed, you cannot save someone who has already died and escaped this world long ago. He should have walked away while he still could have…She was empty on the inside.

_  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left_

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

The two encircled one another as Hayte let go of her head and simply stared at her opponent. She flashed her hilts in a hostile fashion and showed off her whip, trying to egg Fox on with a taunt. But he showed no hostility to her whatsoever. Hayte just bared her fangs and growled deeply to herself as the two kept encircling the other.

_Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony_

The two contestants had already died long ago on the inside. Both felt truly empty without the other, they were just too stubborn to see the truth. Before either could feel alive again, blood would need to be shed. __

I feel nothing anymore

_(Breaking Benjamin – Dear Agony)_

Hayte opened her eyes as that last mind-screeching sound had finally been lifted from the arena. The lights came back on and the evil Royalist found herself locked in a cage with her opponent. He stood on one half of the arena floor as she the other. Fans started yelling longing for the blows to fly and the blood to gush out like an erupting geyser. They went back to encircling one another as they matched each other's pace of steps. Hayte quickly reached out for the hilts on her shoulders as she took one in each paw, but stayed stoic for now. Fox kept his emotionless stare as he reached for the hilt on his left shoulder, dispersing out a bright orange blade.

Hayte was becoming extremely angry as she so desperately wanted to wipe off that look on his face. It was almost like his mind wasn't here right now in the battle, but beyond that. As if he was scanning her own body and soul for _someone_ else, her alter ego; and that angered her greatly.

"Focus on me you fool!" The evil vixen jumped high into the air preparing for a connecting blow up to following through. She spun around arms and blades fully extended like some kind of sharp and deadly tornado of pain. But Fox stood his ground and intercepted all and any connecting shots and propelled Hayte back, herself skidding on the metal flooring a couple of feet. Hayte twisted and connected her two hilts to form her deadly double blade and descended upon the savior once again. Fox kept up the defense and merely dodged and clashed blades with Hayte, not going for the offensive.

It didn't matter where Hayte chose to strike out against him; Fox's guard was well reinforced as he kept concentration. She couldn't land a connecting blow to bring Fox down to his knees, but he didn't bother going on the offensive. They clashed blades in the center of the ring as Hayte was pushing Fox down ever so slowly. Even applying both paws could she not bring him down. With her fingers moving quickly with grace did the bottom half of her double blade disconnected back into its original form. Hayte grasped the hilt with her right paw and smiled evilly as she swung at Fox's side as he was caught off-guard.

Her eyes went wide when she saw her flimsy strike being caught dead in its tracks. Fox threw her arm to the side leaving her core exposed. Quickly strike down her grasp on the blades and kicked roughly straight into her stomach. Hayte shot across the arena like a bullet as her hide smacked right against the cage wall, being cut deeply on the arm by one of the spikes throughout the cage. Her hilts bounced for a slight moment on the steel flooring in front of Fox's feet as he kept steady his own blade.

Some fans started cheering and some disappointed with the performance so far, some even as far as _booing _the contestants as they weren't satisfied, they didn't expect this.

_Well this is becoming quite the upset. _

_Indeed, everyone figured Hayte had this won hands down, although it's still early in the match; McCloud is in complete control._

_Though some of the Royalists seem happy. _Jake was correct, as most of the Royalists were cheering with great excitement, entertained for the match and to be happy by the ridding of Hayte. The injured Royalist picked herself up slowly, slightly handicapped by the deep gash in her left arm. Blood trickled down in a steady flow and started rolling off her fingertips to the grey flooring underneath her feet. She breathed heavy and her hair got in her face. With fire in her eyes did Hayte reach for the whip on her hip.

"You fool!" She struck out for Fox across the arena but he merely stepped out of the whip's path. No sooner had the whip went passed his body did Fox grasp the chain in his paw. Hayte should have pressed the electrified weapon right there and then, but hesitated to do so. Fox jerked on the chain with great force, there being no choice that Hayte was yanked from her planted feet and flying toward Fox yet again. Fox quickly replaced his blade and had use of a free paw. When Hayte came near he kneed her straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. He knocked the control to the whip out of Hayte's grasp and connected with an uppercut, finishing with a painful strike across her face.

Hayte's body rolled across the arena floor stopping abruptly on the other side, onto her stomach with her head away from Fox. The beaten vixen picked herself up slowly as she coughed up blood from the jaw. Fox jut looked at her bloody figure on the arena ground as he hadn't said a single word, or changed his expression at all. He quickly went for the whip on the ground and lashed it out with great force. His aim met the marker, as Hayte's eyes went wide with the feeling of the clamp digging into her ankle. All of a sudden with a strong jerk was Hayte being pulled back toward the source, her body flipping around in mid air only to meet Fox's broad arm. In the mixture of regret and integrity did Fox swing in a huge expansion straight into the chest of Hayte. Her own body flipped around multiple times in the air before landing roughly onto the arena floor. Without Fox noticing the photo he had tucked away within his breast plate slipped through the bottom gliding down gently face up near Hayte's planted body.

The evil vixen let out a painful moan, she had caused tremendous pain and suffering to all her opponents up until now, she hadn't felt real pain in quite some time. Fox was nearly untouchable as she was beaten to the core. She breathed heavy as her breaths became shallow, filled with nerve jolting pain. It was made difficult to breathe as her chest heaved greatly and blood flowed from within her mouth, some bleeding out through her lip. She couldn't believe this in the mind, in Hayte's mind – she was the strongest and most devastating Royalist in the game today. Yet she was being beaten by a nobody, her body was slow and her form sloppy. Her mind was distant and distracted, feelings were being brought up to the surface, and it interfered with her kill grace.

Fox walked up slowly behind her with Hayte's back still turned toward her. If she couldn't get him in a full force blow, Hayte would have to strike with the guile of a rogue. Fox slowly crept up behind her as he activated his beam sword once again, the orange blade being surrounded by the white aroma. Hayte closed her eyes and concentrated, listening for the slightest sounds. Fox kept his slow pace, prepared and ready for anything. He started to cock back his right arm as if preparing to strike. At the sound of his boot bursting Hayte's barrier is when her eyes shot wide open. With the swift flick of a wrist she turned around and lunged with the assassin's blade seeking Fox's neck, thinking she had him now.

That's where she was wrong once again, she couldn't believe it. Not even a mere inch away from his neck had Fox caught the deadly blade in its tracks by grasping Hayte's nimble wrist. Hayte's eyes went wide and her face unreal, this couldn't be possible. Fox batted away Hayte's blade and smacked her across the muzzle with the butt of his hilt, forcing her to the ground yet again. Hayte bleed greatly from her arm and mouth, her hide was sore and bruised from Fox's punishment. Her mind had been lost and near the breaking point. Hayte was bloody, broken, and now beaten.

Fox jumped harshly on top of her, and grasped her by the throat. He forced Hayte to look at him straight in the eyes as he started to breathe a bit heavy as well. With the flick of his wrist did the assassin's blade shoot out between his fingers on his right paw. Hayte wasn't afraid, she wasn't afraid to die here and now. She only bared her fangs, and waited for death to strike at her. Staring Fox down as their gazes locked on one another.

But Fox hesitated; he looked strangely into Hayte's harsh eyes as he kept his grasp around her slender throat. Now that he was fully concentrated on just them this close up, they felt so recognizable, he was lost in the evil vixen's eyes as he looked down deeper and deeper, beyond the evil and then the disguise. He looked back from the picture of Krystal to the side and back to Hayte instantaneously as realization started to drive its way through Fox's thick skull.

Fox knew these eyes, he knew them very well. He had saved them, loved them, and then drove them away from the biggest mistake of his life. The vulpine's arms began to tremble tremendously, his heart had never beaten in such a hasty yet painful pattern in his life. He couldn't believe his own eyes staring into her own. This had to be a dream, an impossible nightmare.

His bottom lip shuttered endlessly as he tried to draw out her name, "K-Kr-Krystal?"

Immediately did Hayte's own eyes go wide, as she summoned the strength to kick Fox from on top of her as he landed roughly on the ground a couple feet away. She quickly scampered to her feet rolling toward the side stepping on the photo of the old blue vixen.

"No!"

"Krystal! It is you isn't it!?!"

"No!!!"

"Krystal!" He drew out her name so desperately; he couldn't believe it even if his life depended on it. How could he have been so blind? So careless? The hints Hayte threw at him and the remarkable resemblance between Kursed and Krystal. They were dead giveaways. In desperation to keep her true identity intact did Hayte reach for her hilt of a single beam sword. Now that adrenaline and the smell of desperation sunk in she completely ignored the pain and bruised body.

She charged at him with full force slicing at his arms as the blood went flying. She kept slicing ever so tender parts of the body as Fox didn't even put up a defense; his mind had just been blown away from the realization of it all. Krystal, who he had thought long gone for several years, was in fact Kursed. The same vixen he captured and put into this tournament of demise. She later became Hayte, and swore to destroy all. Krystal, the vixen of his dreams, the best thing that ever happened to him, became this monstrosity of evil and was cutting away at his very life now.

Fox's body started to give out as Hayte kept dicing his body up. He buckled to a single as the identity driven vixen smacked him across the muzzle with the butt of her hilt. He had tears in his eyes, tears of regret and sadness. Hayte had tears of her own, the sorrows of hate and remorse.

"Krystal…I'm sorry…"

"Silence!" She swung the blade straight across the vulpine's muzzle as a huge gash cut from his ears to the tip of his nose. Fox let out an unbearable scream of pain and regret. He covered up the wound with his paw but blood quickly leaked through the cracks. He went down to a single knee as if giving up on this life and his match.

_The tide has turned in Hayte's favor! Due to some type of mental conflict with the two fighters! It seems as though McCloud has given up! _

_He can't just give up! She was so close to being dead on the floor! _

The Game Masters didn't seem amused. Here they thought McCloud would actually kill Hayte, now it seemed as though he would just add up on the pile of corpses in her wake. The Royalists looked to the two in the center of the cage shocked and angered. They needed Hayte gone, and it looked as though McCloud could have done it.

Hayte stared at him with harsh eyes as Fox looked down to the floor. Blood flowed out from the huge cut across his face as he finally looked up. Hayte tucked away her blade and picked Fox up by throat walking him to one of the cage walls. As she neared the chain mail wall with all her might Hayte through Fox's head face first into the chain mail cutting it up even more. He would have collapsed onto the ground if she would have let him. Hayte grasped the back of his neck with out paw and the back of his head with the other. She applied pressure onto Fox's face as he met the chain mail wall roughly while standing up. Hayte started rubbing and grinding Fox's face across the stadium wall walking from one side of the wall to the other.

He let out a torturous scream as Hayte didn't stop at one end of the wall but kept on going to the second wall of the cage. Eventually she went all away around the cage and finished off by slamming Fox's face against the wall again, this time letting him bounce back and landing face first onto the arena floor. Hayte stared at the broken vulpine below her with a hateful glare. She kicked Fox's stomach forcing him to roll over onto his back so she could stare him straight in the eyes. He needed to see what she's become, and for him to stare into her death-filled eyes knowing it was all his fault.

Fox's vivid emerald eyes pleaded for mercy, and much more then that. They pleaded for love, forgiveness, redemption. But Hayte wasn't about to give any of that, she had none left. The evil vixen reached for her hilt and dispersed her black blade. Hayte raised her arm and cocked it back, ready to strike down Fox and end him forever. The despondent hero didn't even bother to raise defense against his awaiting killer. It didn't matter anymore; he had caused Krystal to turn into this…this monster called Hayte. He had brought it on himself, it was only right to get what he deserved. The defeated hero only sat onto his knees, kneeling and bowing his head waiting for death to take him.

_Looks like it's over for McCloud and this match comes to a close._

_He's to demoralized to fight back, and along with his sick bleeding I doubt he could even stand up. _

"Do it…" Fox looked up at the sound of a whisper behind the screaming fans. Hayte still had her arm cocked back, but was trembling beneath her own will.

"Come on…Kill him." She kept whispering to herself through her clenched jaw. Tears started streaming down her cheeks like an unyielding flood. The look in her eyes was unforgettable, Fox couldn't believe it. It looked as though behind Hayte some force beyond the shadows was controlling her body…Kursed. No. Krystal.

_What's Hayte doing!? Strike him down! _

_Do it! Take down McCloud! _

"Kill him!"

Everyone in the building was wondering what was happening, the Royalists and Game Masters all had on a wondering expression. Caim dug into his jacket arms still folded and pulled out the trigger for the distraction.

_Kill him. Rend his flesh! Let him bleed out his soul! _A dark and evil voice spoke out in the vixen's mind; she started breathing heavy and let out ghastly screams from her clamped muzzle.

_Do not harm him! Let him live and walk away! _Another pure and soothing voice pierced the vixen's mind, trying to calm the bloody Royalist and spare the vulpine. __

_Kill him! He need's to suffer for what he's done! _

_No! Forgiveness is the answer! Do not seek revenge! _The grey vixen screamed out in pain and agony as it was becoming too much for her. Caim raised the trigger to the side of his head waiting for the right moment…

_Destroy McCloud!_

_Save McCloud! _

_Kill him! _

_Throw down your arm! _

_Do it! _The vixen let out a crying whale as she looked down to the scared vulpine. She raised her arm preparing to strike him down as Fox bowed down his head. She started to descend downward to kill him in one quick, clean strike.

"Now…" Caim pressed the trigger and that's when it all wild. Out of nowhere an explosion occurred stopping Hayte in her tracks forcing the vixen to turn out of curiosity in that direction. A huge inferno had gone off collapsing one of the sides of the bleachers. Very quickly was the first blast followed by another from the opposite side of the building. Then followed by another and then another all across the arena. Fans screamed out of fear and concern for their lives, the bleachers quickly began to empty as the blasts continued. The building started to shake tremendously as the two fighters still trapped in the cage ring lost balance and fell to the floor. Nemesis and Firion covered their faces as blasts went off near their private quarters over watching the arena. The remaining Royalists all started to depart fleeing for their safety as the blasts started going off near their position. Caim started to follow the crowd but looked back one last time to the two fighters trapped within the cage.

Very soon explosions erupted near the base of the battle arena itself and the cage was blown apart. The four walls began to be blown apart as the chains holding them up and together where blown into smithereens. Fox and Hayte tried to scramble to their feet but every time they tried another blast wave shook them down back onto the floor. The four walls finally gave out to the enormous rumble beneath them, and started falling down away from the arena and onto the empty audience stands. Blasts continued onwards as shrapnel kept flying, some even past Fox and Hayte's bodies cutting them up even more.

Fox looked to the vixen in trouble as he tried to stumble to her aid, but was flanked from the side as a huge piece of shrapnel came flying straight toward him. The large black, blunt piece of metal smacked right across the side of his head and flipped Fox around lying on the side of his body, completely unconscious now.

"Fox!" The grey vixen had watched it all, how he was trying to come to her aid but was knocked down from the explosions. She scampered all the way to his side and sat on her knees, trying to shake him awake as the tears started strolling down her bloody cheeks.

"Fox! Wake up!" She tried to awaken him but couldn't to no avail, he had completely blackened out. Out of the corner of the vixen's eyes did what probably was a piece of the bleachers come flying at her. The grey vixen was struck straight in the gut with a rather large chunk of grey. The wind had been knocked out of her leaving her completely immobilized as the raging blasts continued.

Nemesis caught himself on the side of the sofa placed within their private quarters, "Get help to Hayte and McCloud! Get them out of there!"

"Right!" Firion headed for the door despite the roaring blasts that shook the entire coliseum. The downed vixen couldn't move; she couldn't make the slightest movement. She just watched Fox's downed body as it was the only thing in her gaze. Very soon guards had arrived and climbed up into the arena floor despite the roaring blasts still continuing. The last thing she remembered seeing were paramedics swarming over her with Firion going over to Fox's body followed by more paramedics.

Just as they were picking her up and placing her onto the stretcher did her vision begin to blacken out. All she could see through the cracks of her eyelids was another huge inferno taking place near the ceiling. She wondered if she would make it out of this unyielding hellfire as more shrapnel came falling down upon them.


	37. Forgotten Paths

A grey vixen thrashed about in her sleep. It was no ordinary sleep; it was a hellish dream that was becoming a nightmare as her turmoil had not yet been resolved. Her body was beaten and barely patched together; if she continued to thrash about in her sleep could she start to bleed again. But the pain was ignored through the conflict in her mind. Inside the vixen's mind was a never ending struggle for dominance of her mind, body and soul.

X

Inside the vixens mind was there everything but peace. At the peak of a rocky mountain was there a large circular ring surrounded by four tall spiky pillars at each end of the ring. The sky was violent with a hellish orange color surrounding the area, and the sound of a thunder storm approaching with its anonymous flashes of lightning. High in the sky was there a black swirling vortex that was dormant for now, but grew stronger and stronger with each passing moment. As the storm roared and the winds picked up did two figures suddenly appear in the battle ring. Each stood on opposite ends. A demon and an angel as a battle of the Armageddon was taking place within the vixen's mind.

To the left was the hellish demon as a single being stood in place, her fur no longer grey, but truly black as like a shadow in the night. Her eyes that were filled to the brink with hate glowed bloody red. Her hair was engulfed in fire as the bangs were blowed across her face. Two horns grew in her skull that was stained blood red as the tip of her tail as well. She spread out her two demonic wings as the vile vixen dispersed her bloody claws. She laughed manically as her voice was no longer her own, but belonged to the chaos alone. Her voice was heavy with demonic interference as it didn't even sound recognizable to any being in this universe. She stared down her opponent on the opposite side of the arena, an angel of heaven.

To the right stood an angel with heart of pure and a soul of cleansed turmoil. She remained motionless, not afraid of the demon on the other side. Her fur was blue but shinned ever so strongly with the lights of heaven that made her radiant a certain glow that engulfed every inch of her body. She wore her customary Cerinian jewelry. Her pendant and tiara sparkled the brightest ever as they were engulfed with pure light. Her tail rings gleamed with the light of heaven. She wore a light angel's gown of pure white with silver sparkles across her body. A golden halo floated above her head with the same white aroma. Her hair blew across in her face as well due to the raging winds picking up. Her two angel wings of pure white feathers spread wide as she prepared, prepared for a fight.

A demon to the left, and an angel to the right, they stared at one another for a moment longer until it would all begin again. Suddenly did the demon dash across the ground and soar high into the air reaching for the top. Its angel counterpart dashed across the arena floor and soon followed in pursuit. High in the air above the center of the battle ring did the two titans clash once again; engulfed with a white blinding light.

X

Aeon was slammed roughly against a metallic wall of the Death Tour living quarters. She was walking around minding her own business trying to find something a place to sit and relax for a moment until all of a sudden Royalist security guards stopped her. A guard held her to the wall as another briefly started searching her body patting for anything across her sides and thighs.

"Get your grubby paws off of me!" She ordered but to no avail they just ignored her. Nemesis stepped up to his two guards his arms crossed against his chest.

"Be patient my dear, we intend to find whoever caused that explosion. The only means left is sabotage from the inside; that means one of _you_ Royalists."

"You'll find nothing from me!"

"Then you have nothing to fear for being searched." Aeon just growled angrily in return. A moment later the guard searching her stepped up and looked over toward Nemesis.

"She's clean sir."

"Let her go." On his order the guard holding Aeon down let off his grip, but not to a price. As soon as she was free did she elbow the guard straight in his gut and twirled around smacking his muzzle with her gauntlet falling him to the ground. The second guard raised his weapon in retaliation but Nemesis batted him down.

"Temper, temper my dear. You're free to go. Just remember you all will be closely watched from here on out." Aeon didn't take his warning; she merely just glared him down and started to depart toward her original destination. After the downed guard picked himself up did they give their full attention back to Nemesis.

"Check every Royalist quarter, every complex, every trash can in this entire station. We will find out who caused that blast. Gather the rest of the guards and get to it."

"Yes sir." The two replied at the same time and stormed off in one direction. Nemesis walked in the opposite direction. He rubbed his temples as he had a massive headache. Searching for this mysterious Royalist culprit, a completely obliterated Battle Chamber along with the bleachers. All the destroyed equipment that costed thousands of credits a piece. They were behind schedule enough as it is, this mess would take quite some time to police up. He headed for his own private quarters. Perhaps a nice drink could calm his nerves.

X

Soon all hell was unleashed within the living quarters, as countless guards tore apart every public building and every living quarter for the final Royalists, and then the empty quarters from those of the deceased. They ran through every corner, every sack and every container that some device or clue could be given to find the culprit. Sadly all camera's were blacked out mysteriously a little bit before the match until right after the explosion, so no clue could be given as to who this mysterious bomb planter was and where they obtained the equipment to do so.

Endless Royalists were slammed up against walls and their beings searched for anything that could be suspicious, just like for these two Royalists now. An ocelot and crow were slammed roughly against a metallic wall as their personal space was being violated and their sides quickly scanned.

"Hey, hey, hey easy amico." Caim spoke through his clamped beak as they were trying to silence the nuisance.

"What do you possibly think to find?" Kyle spoke but quickly wished he hadn't as they pushed him up against the wall harder. Guards scanned over them as one stood back weapon in arms.

"Were looking for anything you scum might be hiding. Pray we don't find anything." The search continued for a moment longer until the guards came to the conclusion nothing was there. They picked up the two Royalists from the walls and threw them to the side as the two stumbled for a slight moment.

"They're clean sir."

"Very well let's move on." The group of guards rushed with two other groups as they raided the open gym. Caim just straightened out his coat and shook it off.

"Well I guess I'm clean, have fun my friend. Surely the rest will come out clean." Sandefur listened to Caim's rogue words as they were batted with a hint of sarcasm. Was he letting something on or just having fun? He turned to ask the crow but in the blink of an eye did he vanish from sight.

The ocelot Royalist only let down his eyes and sighed, "I wish he didn't do that all the time, sometimes it would be nice to get questions answered."

Blades clashed amongst the arena as two Royalists went at it. Mickolai flipped back and landed on both feet as he held his blade close to his chest. The crimson vulpine peered down his scaly opponent as Tempest held his blades close locking gaze with him once again. The two encircled each other never once taking their eyes off the other.

"Is that the best you have 'Crimson Fox'? How disappointing for a final one-hundred."

"I'll show you disappointment!" Mickolai dashed across the arena and jumped high into the air, slamming his blade down against Tempest's defense. He was pushing him down to the ground rather quickly as his lizard opponent dropped to a knee.

"Come on!" Dark yelled out as he leaned over the rope extending his paws, for fun some Royalists teamed up and decided to have a little skirmish to go along with it. He was Mickolai partner as there was another very excited vulpine standing in the opposite corner behind the ropes.

"Let's go Tempest!" Tyronos cheered on his opponent but wanted him to make a tag change. Those two had been battling it out for quite a while now and he wanted to get in the fray. He wouldn't mind going up against the crimson Royalist but Dark was his main attraction right now. The scaled Royalist overpowered Mickolai and pushed him back as the vulpine stayed standing but skidded across the entire arena floor back into his corner. As Tempest tagged in Tyronos did Dark tap on Mickolai and stepped into the arena floor. The two vulpine smiled at each other with fire burning in their eyes.

"This'll be fun." Tyronos tried to make his voice sound sinister as he reached behind and withdrew both daggers from their sheaths.

"My thoughts exactly." The Fallen Angel spoke back with malice in his tone, reaching for his black blade. The two Royalists stormed off toward one another for the center of the ring hoping to clash blades. But then something suddenly stopped them both. Energy cables suddenly stopped both of the Royalists dead in their tracks. The cables wrapped around their torsos binding their arms and both fell forward due to the momentum of their running. Tempest and Mickolai looked in the direction of where the cables came from to see a dozen Royalist guards pointing their blasters at them.

"Weapons down." The leader ordered as Tempest looked to the ground to the two squirming Royalists with their muzzles buried into the arena floor by guards scanning their bodies.

"Very well." Tempest allied as he threw down his two blades and was apprehended by two guards where they escorted him to a back wall. Mickolai dropped his single blade to the ground and was pushed up against the back wall as well, while a guard started to search his body. Dark took that time to see what the hell was happening. Dozens of guards were pinning up all the Royalists and searching them all for whatever the hell it was they were searching for. His muzzle was forcibly pushed back into the arena flooring as he felt the energy cables come lose and guards' paws searching his body. Tyronos met the same treatment as guards kept him pinned down while they scanned for anything they could use as evidence to find the true culprit.

After the search did all the guards walk away from the Royalists, "They're clean sir."

"Very well let's help out the other guards, this culprit won't get away." The armed guards departed leaving the Royalists alone. Though they quickly broke apart as well without a word spoken to one another, the skirmish had been ruined. There was merely nothing to say.

X

A group of armed guards rushed inside the nearly empty bar as they caught the attention of many Royalists around.

"Everyone down!" The lead guard ordered as he presented his rifle.

"What's going on here?" Mauradin asked as he stood up, Lyrik soon joining him. But before they could even get an answer both Royalists were forced up a wall and their sides briefly scanned for anything.

"Search parties have been established for the culprit who blew up the Battle Chamber." The lead guard answered Mauradin's question as he caught something from the corner of his eye, a single Royalist wanting to be a rebel and disobeyed his order. He walked up toward the hybrid lupine as he looked to the lead guard out of the corner of his bloody eye.

He only presented his rifle and began to charge, "Get on the ground."

"And if I refuse?" Spyke asked back as he picked up his still full beer mug.

"You won't."

"Watch me." He immediately threw it into the guard's face as the coyote stepped back with a painful yell, holding his bloody and beer moist face. Guards immediately descended upon Spyke as he stood up to fight them off. He picked up the first guard from across the room and threw him into the wine rack behind the barkeeper. The whole rack came shattering down along with the guard now unconscious on the tavern floor. He grasped the helmets of two other guards, a single one in each paw and playfully smashed the two against one another. Letting out a hearty laugh as they dropped to the floor. As more guards rushed the lupine rebel Spyke found an ulterior way to rid of the nuisance. He picked up the table he was just present at and chucked it as another group of three guards came toward him. They all flew back and were pushed all the way across the room colliding with another set of guards.

But eventually they became too much and Spyke himself was pushed up against the wall. Four guards had to hold him down as one was stationed at each limb and threatened with stun batons. Just to make it extra quick did two guards briefly search the lupine Royalist as he still tried to resist and break away. Once they came to the conclusion he was clean did the guards quickly break away and rush out the bar door, though the ones Spyke had made short work of stumbled out as best they could.

Lyrik and Mauradin stepped up to Spyke as they looked over all the damage he had caused, and all the liquor now wasted on the floor.

"Why didn't you just let them search you?" The question flew at Spyke as he looked back to the grey vulpine with a sly smile.

He made his way for the door, his back facing toward the two wondering vulpine. "Because being a rebel is my nature."

X

Small glimpses of blinding light flashed across and above the rocky terrain battle field, as two super-beings still raged war against one another. They battled out across the entire arena as only glimpses of light and the outlining of their bodies could be seen to the naked eye. Eventually the two clashed in the center and were batted across opposite sides, both colliding with a large rock figure smashing it into a million pieces. The angel picked up her still unscratched form as she breathed heavy, her demon counterpart stood up as well also completely unharmed. The two super-beings dashed for the center locking grip as they tried to topple the other over.

"Give in to the darkness."

"I shall not."

"You are faint, weak. One broken angel cannot stop the darkness that is to come."

"We shall see."

"The hate reigns supreme." The demon was pushing back its angel counterpart toward the edge of the cliff hovering over from the hellfire down below. Eventually the angel of light was pushed back all the way to the edge and brought to a knee, she looked up into the demons glowing blood eyes as an evil grin flashed across her muzzle.

"It's over!"

"Yes it is." The angel agreed as she rolled back onto her backside toppling her demon counterpart. As it rested against her legs did the angel kick her up and over the hanging edge and started to descend into the hellfire. She let out a hellish scream as the demon met its end in the hellfire below. A huge pillar of fire shot up into the air letting out a thunderous roar, the angel peered out over the edge. She had done it; the demon had been destroyed and reddened forever. The thunder stopped and the storm died. But suddenly the vortex hovering above the rocky terrain started.

The angel's eyes went wide as she started to be sucked into the vortex. She tried to fight it but it proved to be to strong for her. She was forcibly sucked into the vortex as she let out a loud scream, and everything went white, and quiet.

X

The grey vixen opened her emerald gaze for the first time since the turmoil had begun and the darkness took her. She breathed heavy at first and sweated all across her body. She finally came into realization that it was all over, but she was still in the shell of that demon who had taken over her body and mind. The vixen picked up her still bandaged arms as they brought minor pain, she still looked like 'Hayte', but sure didn't feel like her, thank goodness. The grey vixen quickly picked herself from the bed and ripped from the cords stuck on her body and headed out the room. She was in the Royalist medical center as she stumbled around looking into room for room, looking for Fox. She eventually saw him through his bedroom window, and leaned up against the glass that separated herself from him. He was unconscious, bandaged up just like her, but she looked at the monitor, he was alive.

The vixen slumped up against the wall and slowly skidded down to the ground. Her nightmare was over, but soon another problem would come back to haunt her once again.

X

The process took hours to do, and was not only annoying but painful as the hellish torture she gave to each of her opponents as Hayte. Eventually the vixen had washed out all the dye that was sprayed all around her body and hair. The vixen put on a happy smile as she looked to herself in the full body mirror. She had returned to the roots of her origin and her own being. She felt so cleansed and purified of all hateful emotions. The vixen played with the blue locks of hair hanging in front of her face, she had missed her blue hair dearly. She quickly glanced across her arms and thighs, it had taken a lot of work; but she had finally been able to get her Cerinian marks to show once again.

The vixen quirked a brow to herself as she showed a disappointed face. Now the only question was,

"Who am I?" She felt so happy to finally be rid of the hell demon who had taken over her body, but now she couldn't find her true place, and her true identity. But then she thought about it, Fox had discovered who she truly was right before they were both knocked unconscious…And that could only mean one thing. Once Fox awakens, he'll surely come after Krystal.

The vixen decided, decided that she was done being cursed. She didn't care if she would have to continue to keep fighting, or even if she died in the end and her road was brought to a halt. If she could re-connect with Fox as Krystal and unspoken words were finally said after all these years, then it was worth it enough to her to keep going the distance. For now Kursed was gone, and Krystal was back. And it felt so good after all these years of being cursed to living alone.

X

The vixen sat by his bedside, she tried to make her appearance as close to resemble what she looked like all those years ago. The first thing she wanted Fox to see was her old smile and old image as the two could reunite. She wondered exactly how he would react; right before 'Hayte' had slashed across his muzzle did he apologize to her. Now that was all over, Hayte was gone, Kursed was hidden beneath her body, and Krystal had reached the surface once again. Just as it rightfully should be and always will.

The sound of Fox stirring awake broke the vixen's concentration as she let out a small gasp and looked up to his twigging body. She hovered over his body and sat up from her chair as Fox finally opened his jaded gaze. He looked all around him for a brief moment before turning in Krystal's direction.

She let out her stilled breath as she grasped his paw, "Thank goodness you're alright." She let go of a single tear as she put on a small smile.

But the mood quickly turned sour as Fox asked her, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Krystal shot back quickly; she remembered everything perfectly down to the last juicy detail. But by the way Fox looked at her he seemed completely empty of the memory.

"No I-I don't remember anything." The hazy vulpine looked all around the room forgetting about Krystal for now, trying to figure out. "Where am I?"

"Fox?" Krystal let out her stilled breath, the confused vulpine looked to her strangely as he gave her a skeptical look. By the expression on his face…He didn't recognize the calling of his own name.

The injured vulpine lifted a brow at her and frowned. He didn't recognize her.


	38. Dream Brawl

Krystal really didn't know what to do with the situation at hand. Sure enough did she return to her old ways and forgotten about Kursed entirely, it didn't matter. Fox had in fact lost most of his memories. What was strange is both his long term memory _and _short term memory was affected. He had no idea who Kursed even was let alone had lost the memories of Krystal as well. She had scanned his mind, there were images of them being together scattered across his mind, yet he had no idea who she was, the memories and history between them both simply weren't present in his mind.

She had left him alone for the time being as blackened out only a moment later due to pain and exhaustion once he awakened and she found out the truth. He was getting his well needed rest as she thought this over, and what her next move would be. She didn't have time and really the heart to try and explain it all in front of his face right now, although she saw this subject very important. She had just another equally important task at hand, surviving the rest of the Death Tour. If she could forget about Fox for the time being, just leave him alone and focus on the rest of the battles and win her freedom. She would have all the time in the universe to help Fox regain and recuperate his memories.

She didn't want to make this choice, but simply had to. As much as she wanted to stay with Fox to help him regain his memories, the Game Master's wouldn't allow it. For now Krystal would have to keep her distance away from Fox. But she wouldn't completely ignore him either. She got up from her sitting position on her bed and stood up. But thought of an idea to help Fox regain his memories, and not to forget about her completely.

X

Krystal entered through the door that led into Fox's room, a few items in her procession. He didn't bother to look up to her as prior to losing his memories made him a bit gloomy, he hadn't even the slightest clue who he was and the events that made him the man he was today.

"Hello." She talked to him quietly as she walked up to his bedside. The forgotten vulpine looked up to her slowly, he looked so sad as his eyes hung heavy. Krystal walked up to his bedside and reached for his paw, giving it a firm squeeze as she tried not to cry. She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss onto his cheek. A few butterflies flew through Fox's chest but nothing much of that, he hadn't the slightest clue who this woman was, all he knew was the memory before blacking out.

"You…You were the woman sitting by my side waiting for me to wake up."

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Krystal."

"And…I'm Fox?"

"Yes." She turned to look away, her paw still over his own. It was heartbreaking to see Fox not even knowing his own name.

"Where are we? What is this place?"

"All in good time Fox. This is a medical center serving for the main attraction of our stay. We are in the Royal Death Tour."

"The Royal Death Tour? Sounds very…bleak."

"You don't know the half of it." Krystal let out a weak laugh as she looked away again. In that time he looked down to see this vixen still holding his paw. By the time he looked at her Krystal had looked back up to Fox, and then to her grasp on him.

"Are…Are we something?"

"I don't have time to explain everything to you Fox. As much as I would _love _to do so, I simply don't have the time. I-I'm a fighter in this tournament as well."

"You're a fighter in these…death games? Was I one as well?"

"You aren't a fighter but you did battle against a…A Royalist yes."

"And I take it I was beaten? And why I can't remember anything before that?"

"Technically the match ended in a draw. Otherwise one of you would be dead. But someone interfered with the fight, a mass explosion went off within the coliseum and you were hit with a load of shrapnel blown off from the stands. Right smack to the head." Fox let out a solemn sigh, this was hard for him to understand and harder to take in. Krystal squeezed his paw gently and brought him back to her attention. "But your opponent died anyway."

"How so?"

"I-It's, it's not important. All you need to know is she's gone forever." Fox eyed the vixen strangely, although he had no proof to judge her of anything, it almost seemed like she didn't want him to know for a special purpose.

"Alright then, but you still didn't answer my question."

"What would that be?" She looked back to Fox with all her attention. He looked down to the grasp she had on his paw as Krystal followed his movement, their paws the only clump of color on the ghostly white hospital sheets. He gave her a tender squeeze back and looked up.

"What are we? By your actions and the way you look at me and the tone of your voice…You act like we're-"

"Yes." She answered bluntly. Fox expression didn't change. Krystal could sense some happiness radiating off of him, but I was hollow joy, he didn't know the slightest thing about her. "I-I love you Fox and you loved me. We are to be together forever." She couldn't believe at how her own words sounded so meaningless. What good was love between the two if one was not whole with himself?

Fox began to wonder, "Then why and how did we end up in a place like this?" Krystal thought of an answer she could give Fox, but she didn't have time to explain it to him as it is. She was running late for a special gathering as it was.

"It's complicated at best, I'm sorry love but I don't have much more time."

"But-"Krystal cut him off as she placed a finger onto his lips; a moment later did she replace her finger with her lips. "I promise once I'm done in this vile place, I'll come back and explain everything to you and help you regain your memories as best as I can." Krystal reached into her bag to pull out a couple of things. She retrieved her own private photo album which she had constructed long before her departure of Lylat and placed it into Fox's paws. Krystal then dug out her old Cerinian jewelry and staff and placed them by Fox's bedside. He seemed confused as to why she was doing all of this. He then opened up the photo album to a random page and stared at all the photos; some were of many other acquaintances and some just the two alone.

"I hope this will be proof enough to you that I'm not making false remarks. I really do love you, I love you more then anyone ever before – and you loved me."

"I-I-"

She cut him off again, "You don't need to try and explain all of this, you just need to relax and try to remember." She planted one more kiss onto his cheek before pulling away. Krystal backed off a couple of steps, savoring Fox's warmth from their lock before it would collapse. "Just remember, that I'll always love you Fox McCloud."

She wanted to stay, stay with him. But she merely couldn't. Every Royalist was to be present, regardless if you wished to attend or not.

Their flimsy grasp finally broke apart. He saw and felt himself reaching out for her paw now out of his reach. Fox didn't want her to go, when he lost her paw he felt like losing another part of himself. That this woman…Krystal was a huge chunk of his missing puzzle. But she promised to return when she could – and although he couldn't make the same assumption, he felt like he loved her as well. He watched her vanish behind the doors and stared down at all the blank faces of the photo album. Maybe soon he would be remember it all, but he would need Krystal's help.

X

"Royalists here me." Nemesis announced out loud to the room full of the final one-hundred. He glanced over them all with a small smirk before continuing speaking, "My apologies for not being able to hold a grand ceremony as if before, but due to _unexpected _turn of events, we simply do not have time. Enjoy this small gathering of you fine Royalists as a token of sincerity." He received small applause as Nemesis stepped down from the stand. Ten portraits flipped around and appeared on the large plasma screen placed behind Nemesis, "If your portrait it shown please step-up and come see me for your upgrade."

In no particular order one by one did the top ten fighters step up and each receive their small upgrade. Each one would have to choose it wisely if they would hope to obtain an edge from their prize. Krystal reached the party and slipped in through the back where she received little attention. From the back did she spot her own portrait alongside all the others. She quickly scanned over the top ten as there were many new faces this time, and some she thought would be part of the ten hadn't made it:

**Caim** – 777 'The Trickster' **Mickolai** – 3777 'Crimson Fox' **Tyronos** – 736 'Hopeless'

**Spyke** – 166 'Rebellion'** Nightmare** – 366 'Lucifer' **Aeon** – 999 'Flash Freeze'

**Lyrik** – 995 'Quick Step' **Sandefur** – 732 'The Law' **Tempest** – 7 'Blade Dancer'

**Kursed** – 666 'Hells Angel'

One again she saw that she was apart of the top ten. When she stepped up to receive her upgrade did she receive many new faces, but they weren't quite what they expected. She thought the other Royalists either feared her, or hated her guts. But she received many blank faces and some she could have sworn were somewhat happy. Her appearance had changed again and not to her original looks when she first entered the tournament. Maybe they were happy because they saw her as an easier opponent now, or maybe they were happy that she had 'reverted' back to her old ways. Either way she wasn't complaining. She stepped up in line right behind Caim who gave her a sly look before stepping down. Nemesis grabbed the cipher chip and placed it into her paw and rolled it closed with his own.

She looked up to him to see a small smile, "Well done my dear." After Krystal had stepped down again he addressed the Royalist group as a whole, "Royalists, your top ten fighters." The singled out fighters received a round of applause as they all stood to the side of the other. Starting with Lyrik and ending with Krystal. "The brawls have been posted; five Omega Battle Brawls have been drawn up and posted for your own interest and for the fans. Let's view them now shall we?"

The room went dark with the fading of the lights, a larger screen was settled down in front of the screen behind it. On a massive grid scale were the five matches that were drawn up displayed for the Royalists. Each one sought their own portrait and who their competition was. But much commotion had already been made; this was quite the shocker indeed. Some Royalists stepped back in disbelief while others merely smiled viciously to themselves. Some sought confidence and some sought action. This was either going to be the most famous match in Death Tour history, or the biggest upset in the tournaments history. Kursed eyed her portrait, but couldn't believe her competition. The screen displayed her competition:

Round 4 – Omega Battle Brawl #1

Contestants:

Division One Division Two

Royalist – 100 'Heartless' **Kold** Royalist – 166 'Rebellion' **Spyke**

Royalist – 777 'The Trickster' **Caim** Royalist – 7 'Blade Dancer' **Tempest**

Royalist – 66 'The Fallen Angel' **Dark** Royalist – 999 'Flash Freeze' **Aeon**

Royalist – 995 'Quick Step' **Lyrik** Royalist – 2825 'The Juggernaught' **Bestiality**

Royalist – 3322 'The Dreamer' **Decree** Royalist – 2400 'Vindictive' **Avion**

Division Three Division Four

Royalist – 736 'Hopeless' **Tyronos ** Royalist – 3777 'Crimson Fox' **Mickolai**

Royalist – 89 'The Hope Ender' **Mauradin** Royalist – 732 'The Law' **Sandefur**

Royalist – 66 'Lucifer' **Nightmare** Royalist – 225 'Princess of Chaos' **Keira**

Royalist – 789 'Remorseless' **Mercy** Royalist – 555 'The Brawler' **Nirvana**

Royalist – 666 'Hells Angel' **Kursed ** Royalist – Champion 'The Game' **Tyranny**

X

Krystal just stared at the screen; this definitely didn't look good on her part. If she remembered correctly most of these people wanted her dead once the Hayte phase set in. She thought about just what her battle strategy possibly could be.

"Amazing isn't it Kursed?" She turned to the sound of Firion's voice as he looked to the screen as well, "The top ten Royalists all in a single match along with some of the mightiest fighters in the tournament as well. Remember when you and Tyranny challenged each other? Well a single Royalist died in the bombing, so we decided we would enter him in whichever Omega Brawl you would participate in – and damn it's going to be one hell of a match."

She agreed to herself as she looked back to the massive charts and to all twenty portraits entered in her battle. Many squabbles existed within this match-up so maybe she wouldn't have all that much trouble. Of course Dark and Caim would go head-to-head with one another; she wondered if 'The Trickster' could take on The Fallen Angel or if he would finally seize Caim's death once and for all.

She could remember the match-up between Sandefur and Mickolai quite a ways back and wondered if the two Royalists would finish what was left undone all that time ago. She saw the battle in the sky between Spyke and Tempest as the two dukes it out until Aeon finally shot them down and ceased the battle before it got bloody. Then it hit Krystal, she had much more competition then any of the other competitors.

Aeon would surely come after her to finish what she left undone in the Match of Pride. Then there was the feud between herself and Keira that's been around since the original start of the tournament, when the living quarters were roaming with all four thousand Royalists. And on top of all of that, there was the personal distribution of Krystal and Tyranny, when he thought he was being outdone and out-showed by Kursed, and declared a personal conflict with her. It seemed that Krystal's work was cut out for her completely.

"Prepare Royalists, as many of you will perish very soon." Nemesis looked over to the first twenty Royalists to grace the fans as they were all clumped together, "Only very few of you will continue on from here. Your story and your time in the Death Tour comes to a close. The matches begin in two days, rest well and fight till your last breathe." He got down from the stand as most of the Royalists scattered. The first twenty formed a large circle as they all looked toward one another. Caim looked from one side to the other as he focused his competition that were once his friends, and let out a small sigh.

"Well, this is where the fun ends."

"And where this 'friendship' dies." Lyrik stated off as he walked away from the circle.

"Fine by me, this was getting dull as it was." Mauradin soon took off in a separate direction.

"Only a select few will live on, pray that it may be you. Because I won't hesitate to strike you down." Aeon announced as she walked away as well.

"I didn't come this far to die in the final round, you all better watch yourself." Tyronos announced and stepped out of the circle. The circle of once past friends grew thinner and thinner, as they realized it was either their 'friends' or themselves.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Dark said with a crude smirk and turned his back on the group.

"This was bound to happen, no point on getting sentimental." Mickolai crudely added as it was his turn to walk out of the circle.

"He's right, I want to live – and that means the rest of you must perish." Spyke walked out of the group heading back to his quarters.

"I'll make it as painless as possible." Tempest was next out of the line heading back to his own quarters as well.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Sandefur stepped down and out, his time with these Royalists as 'friends' ended now.

The ones who hadn't departed just yet walked off in their own directions, words not needed to be spoken to explain what was about to unfold. It was down to just Krystal, Keira and Caim at the very end.

"In the arena Kursed." The blue vixen looked back toward her white furred opponent and head enemy of this whole tournament. Although it was one or the other in control for this business, after all this; there had been enough bloodshed. She didn't want to kill Keira, but now it's come to this, they didn't have any other choice. She didn't perish throughout the tournament, so Krystal would have to fix that.

"Yea, in the arena." She talked back quietly; Keira took her place outside the circle and departed from the two. With no words spoken did Krystal leave leaving Caim to himself, she had a lot to think about.

The lone crow looked to his left and then to his right, he was completely alone now.

He just held his head down and sighed,

"And now I walk way saying something comically crude." Caim talked to himself and departed, maybe a nice drink would help settle his nerves as he would think about the match approaching rapidly.

Friends turned to enemies and partnerships turned to rivalries. A clash of the titans was soon at hand, and a brawl that could only exist in a dream has come true at last.

_Author's Notes_

_Yea, bet you didn't see that either ^^ for those who don't quite see it happening, all the OC's in this story are in this single battle! The six from separate authors, my own 2 OC's, and the Death Tour only OC's like Lyrik, Mauradin, Keira, etc…_

_First I'd like to say a great THANK YOU!!! To all the artist's allowing me to use their OC's, but please understand this is where most of them will die in the tournament =( I haven't decided quite yet who will walk away, only four can live on as the rest die. Although it was difficult and challenging at times to get all the characters right, it was definitively fun to write and I hope it was enjoyable for your viewing pleasure! ^^ _

_I was thinking of placing them in separate Brawls and the final twenty would be these twenty individuals, but I decided to put them all in a single brawl in the very beginning ^^ More build up I believe! _

_Now a bit of explaining, but first this: In Krystal's mind, she's 'Krystal.' But everyone else just calls her 'Kursed' because that's how she started out as ^^ _

_Those 'upgrades' that are mentioned in this chapter and the previous one or so, yea…Like I said they're not meant to be so significant it's going to turn the tide of things, more like just for drama build up and the like. So UNLESS I ask for it, don't be sending me PM's and tells telling me, 'Oh I want an upgrade on this piece of gear, or that armor' Or something like that plz. . _

_The next chapter or two are going to be very challenging to write out to make it as exciting as possible. The groups were divided into what they are for various reasons, either putting rivals against one another: Etc, Dark against Caim, or Spyke against Tempest while Aeon shot them down. And then others were separated due to what happened or personal rivalries, like how Keira and Krystal are separated the same with her against Tyranny. _

_Everyone who has an OC in this story, send me another song you want to use as a entrance theme…Yea it's gonna take forever, but I'll introduce ALL twenty Royalists with their themes, or do you guys really want them? It's kind of pointless since you need to be listening to the song or so to have it make sense with the character…But then again it's one of those stories with a death game show and the Royalist needs a flashy entrance :P_

_Idk, but just send me a song to use as their entrance theme just to be safe ^^ _

_Already got some of the battle planned out :P Bet you guys are gonna be pretty shocked on who fights who, who KILLS who, and who walks away! _

_Until the next bloody all out brawl! _

_Zythxx. _


	39. Restless Anticipation

It was relatively quiet within the Royalist quarters, though it very well should be as only one hundred beings shared a complex meant for thousands. In the final one hundred everyone knows their competition, whether interacting with them or not. You simply heard about them as they progressed up through the tournament. But personal squabbles took over the regular chatter amongst others and rivalries rose and spread throughout the stadium like wild fire. Negative energy sparked across the stadium as an unyielding supply from their rightful owners as their blood boiled to see the competition, not quite dead _yet_.

A squabble was taking place outside the training gym as two Royalists were at one another's throats. They shoved each other against the nearby wall and flip-flopped constantly struggling for dominancy. The hybrid Royalist kept his opponent pinned up against the wall as his scaly hands grasped the paw wrapped around his throat struggling to bring it away. He kept his firm grip until an elbow was jabbed menacingly into his gut. Before he knew it now Spyke was up against the wall as Tempest pushed harder into his chest. Spyke managed to drive an elbow straight into Tempest's heart as he leaned forward in pain, but instead of switching sides yet again did Spyke begin to walk forward. His walk turned into a steady job as he slightly lifted Tempest off the ground and chucked him across the walkway, Tempest landed painfully onto a nearby bench as it crumbled to pieces underneath his weight.

Spyke walked up to the wreckage carefully as it seemed Tempest was motionless, keeping his guard up and came forward slowly step-by-step. Without warning did the scaly Royalist scramble to his feet and tackled Spyke's core knocking him off his feet. He stumbled back and began to roll backwards until Spyke sprang back to his feet about ten feet away from his opponent. The two looked at each other with unyielding eyes; it was starting to get old. The two rushed toward one another once again about to create a conflict until a sharp pain in the necks stopped them both. Suddenly did they both begin to get drowsy as Tempest fell forward a moment later, completely unconscious.

Spyke found the source of the sharp pain and sudden drowsiness as he yanked out a small, but effective tranquilizer dart. He fumbled around with it in his flimsy grasp until finally it became too much and he was knocked out cold, the dart falling out of his grasp and skidded across the cold flooring.

A coupe of paces away did two Royalist security guards lay down their arms and walked toward the two unconscious fighters.

"Man this is getting ridiculous, barely twenty four hours have past and this is the fourth time we've had to knock out these two."

"And it's not just these two. There have been small fights and brewing squabbles all over the place between lots of the Royalists."

"They don't pay us enough for this job." One of the guards talked out loud as he threw the unconscious Spyke over his shoulders and started to carry him away back towards his chamber. The other guard set back on his rifle and picked up Tempest, also throwing him over his shoulders. They were escorted by four more guards who kept their rifles out, you could never be too careful when transporting unconscious fighters.

X

A black and red dart pierced the bull's eye of a dart board across the empty bar. It was followed by a quiet cheer and sly smirk across the Royalists face. He sat in his barstool his glass already empty as he aimed again, though this dart wasn't anywhere near close to hitting his marker. He let out a disgruntled breath as he aimed again closing his scarlet left eye, out of a dozen shots he had only hit one bull's eye and half didn't even stick to the board.

"Barkeep another glass." Dark demanded as he didn't bother to look back at the barkeeper, and didn't notice his annoyed expression as he poured the dark liquor into the glass. He went into the backroom for a minute leaving Dark completely alone as he threw another dart. The dart stuck into the board finally, but was on the outskirts of the largest circle.

"You're getting antsy, restless. Just breathe and relax." Dark turned to see an all too familiar and annoying face.

"What do you want? It's not time for you to die yet." The crude vulpine went back to his simple game missing his dart completely as it bounced off the wall and landed on the floor, joining about a three-quarter other darts.

"Just trying to have some fun, match is in less then twenty-four hours. Might as well live free until then." Caim sat in the stool next to Dark despite the annoyance of his presence. The barkeeper had just returned and poured Caim a glass as he left the two Royalists alone thinking there would be problems. As he recalled all the rivalries through the fighters, he believed that they were one as well.

"Well go have your fun somewhere else, the last thing I need is you on my nerves."

"Oh I didn't come here to mess with ya, not _this time_. I just came for a drink and a simple chat if you don't mind."

"And you had to come to this bar?" Dark finally gave up on trying to hit a bull's eye as his last shot, although had impacted the board didn't stick and fell to the floor. Making it a total of fourteen darts lying on the ground.

"Sure, why not? It's not any different then any other place." Caim talked in a tired tone as he let out a yawn. He turned to the side as he faced Dark and picked up the nearest dart, fiddling with it in his grasp.

"And what about you? You're not in the least bit anxious or worried? You think you have this whole tournament and match wrapped up that easily?"

"Maybe not the _whole _tournament, but I'm not worried either way." Caim threw the black and red dart at the board as he looked at Dark. The black vulpine followed the miniature arrow as it landed straight in the heart of the board. His eyes went wide and his jaw fell to the floor. He looked at Caim and then the board multiple times, he wasn't even looking at the board yet he made a perfect bull's eye, and his throw seemed so weak and powerless. Perhaps this game wasn't as simple as he thought it was.

"Just gotta follow life as it flows, you know be in-tune with what's around you." Caim got up leaving the rest of his drink as Dark looked up at him. "You just stay calm, soothed, relaxed and focused in the spirit. Your body and your mind work perfectly in lined with one another."

Caim paused for a moment as he picked up another dart, fiddling it within his grasp like the last one.

"Then it's as easy," He paused mid sentence as he chucked the dart at the board, once again not even looking in that direction. The dart impacted practically in the same spot as there wasn't even enough room to measure the space in between the two darts. "As throwing darts at a board." With finishing up his drink did Caim head out and look for something else to do. Dark still looked at the board in disbelief for a moment as he reached for his glass while looking toward the direction Caim had departed from. He stood up and walked on over towards the board, picking up all the darts on the floor and taking out the ones that stuck into it.

He walked on over and planted himself back into his seat. He picked up a single dart and cradled it within his paws, looking over its sleek design.

"If a fool can do it so can I." Dark talked to himself as he took aim and threw the dart, though his shot met no results as it impacted the board but didn't stick. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he picked up the nearest dart and tried again.

X

Simulations soon became boring for Royalists as they couldn't wait the tormenting twenty four hours until the bloodshed would begin. But it gave them time to perfect skills and form battle strategies for whatever awaited them. Sandefur leaned up against the bar counter as he looked down to his paper full of notes and possible outcomes of the fight. Who would live and who would be slain, he tried to think of a full proof plan that would ensure his survival but the Royalists were so unleveled, so sly and so subtle. It was difficult to form accurate battle strategies against the competition.

In the opposite corner of the bar did Mickolai keep to himself, his eyes closed and his arms crossed against his chest. Occasionally would he peek out from his eyes to see the ocelot either scribbling something out or adding something else to his notes, how pointless.

_A real fighter needs no plans, just shear strength and willpower. _He kept his thoughts to himself as he prepared mentally keeping his head level. But he watched Sandefur close, who knows when something would strike out from behind. There fight would be finished in the ring soon.

In the opposite corner away from Mickolai did Tyronos keep to himself as he studied both, though the way his eyes moved from one to the other could he see the spark between the two. He kept motionless except for his eyes as he kept switching his sights on one then the other. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he turned back toward his drink, now empty after swallowing down the burning alcohol. Just like many other Royalists he was getting a bit antsy and easily agitated to the slightest remarks. Though he held it together better then Tempest and Spyke, the rivalry between the two was getting a bit too close and to violent _outside _the arena for his liking. But of course this was a tournament to the death, so if you couldn't kill them now, the best you could do is beat them up. It seemed as the two were doing exactly that.

Although the wait was long and dull, he would have to endure it. The time until the fight was shrinking with each passing second.

"Might as well enjoy it while I can, not like those two flying idiots always at each other's throat."

X

Krystal sat in her bed wrapped up in a ball as she was deep in thought. Less then twenty four hours from now would her match begin, and sixteen Royalists would fall. She was troubled by just what her odds of her survival were. She couldn't run calculations, but just by telling who was in the match, and who wanted a piece of her. It looked grim indeed. She wanted to train, she wanted to prepare, just as Nemesis was making Keira prepare for their clash. She wanted to be with Fox, to help him recover what he has lost, she wondered how he was doing. But she simply didn't have time for it all, less then twenty four hours from now she will either be dead or close to it.

"You're troubled." She turned to the hushed voice of Aeon standing behind her. "What bothers you?"

"You tell me." Krystal gave back turning back around back towards Aeon, "The odds don't look good in my favor. You're not my only competition in the ring; I have at least two others who want my hide pinned to a wall."

"Odds don't mean anything; willpower is what will grant you victory. And that's exactly what our kind has."

"Yes, I suppose. Is there something you need of me Aeon? Or are you just here to send death threats as well?"

"I want nothing from you but a promise." Krystal turned toward the other blue vixen with a peculiar look on her muzzle, what could she possibly mean by that?

"A promise?"

"Yes, a promise." Krystal got off from her bed and stood beside Aeon. They kept a serious gaze on one another as Aeon pulled out a small switch blade from her side and held it with her right paw. After switching the blade up did she cut across vertically down her left paw and blood soon seeped through. She presented the blade to Krystal as she was a little benumbed about it all. She made the same size of cut across her right paw and let the blood drip down to the floor.

With no words spoken did Aeon lift her left arm in between the two, needing Krystal to complete the process. With determination across her face did Krystal give Aeon her right arm as the two locked paws with the other, forming a deal and a bond.

"Don't die out there." Aeon strengthened her grip, making sure her words would sink their way through in Krystal's mind.

"Stick to your own words." Krystal reassured her by strengthening her side of their grip.

"Count on it." Aeon nodded slightly and the two let go of their grasp. Flash Freeze soon departed with no other words spoken. Krystal was still a bit confused about it all as she looked toward her right paw, and the blotched blood Aeon had left on it. She thought Aeon still wanted her dead for her own thoughts and ideas, but now it seemed as though Aeon was ensuring and helping to make sure Krystal would live. Why? For what purpose? Does she have something planned for later? Or was she simply trying to keep the princess of their dying race alive?

The thought and possible answers and outcomes raced through the vixens mind. After taking care of her slight cut did she feel weary and decided to take a short nap on it all. Her body was ready physically, but mentally in the mind did she still need to train. But with training comes rest.

X

The Royalist champion looked at himself in the full body mirror. It had been quite some time since he last put on his old battle suit. It still fit neat and tidy, yet loose and comfortable after all this time. He laced on his boots and latched on his old dual beam sword hilts. He was never one for assassin blades but he admitted that they did come in handy from time to time. Who knows maybe this match it'll be needed for once.

"You look good champ." Nemesis came to the side of Tyranny as he looked to him through the mirror.

"Why didn't you just place me in Kursed's bracket? Instead of making me fight other Royalists first. We would both be at one hundred percent and it would make it that much more entertaining and meaningful when I kill her." Tyranny was a bit annoyed as to why his demand wasn't made as he latched on his gold championship belt and tightened its thick black strap.

"Oh just the luck of the draw Tyranny. Besides no need to cheat, although it would be best if you killed Kursed, it's not needed. One of the other's may dispose of her, and if not, you can take the kill."

"I'll be sure to make it meaningful, and burn the vision of her death into the minds of everyone watching."

"That's what I want to hear." Nemesis departed as an evil smile crawled up his face. It was time to check in on Keira to see how the training was going. Tyranny readjusted the belt happy it was back on the right waist yet again. Time was running short for all Royalists, and it couldn't be ticking any slower for the lupine champion. Finally after all this waiting, after all the restless anticipation, very soon will it all be worth it. He would fight one last Omega Brawl and bring down everyone's favorite vixen of the Death Tour, then they'll see who the _real _champion is.

"Be ready Kursed, your time is up and my time is now."

_Author's Notes_

_Send me your characters entrance themes over on FanFiction! Not anywhere else please!_

_Also, what should I do? Entrances are gonna take a LONG time to write up and would be a huge chunk if it and then the fight was all one chapter. Should I make the entrances plus a little else it's own chapter? Or just write one huge chapter that's entrances, this and that, and then the fight?_

_Tell me~! _


	40. The Beginning of The End

"Here this one." Nemesis chucked a Royalist file into Firion's grasp as he studied the contents of the Royalist for a slight moment, and then looked at his portrait carefully. The portrait pictured a green feathered bird with a smug look on his beak.

"Raven huh? Why this one? Wouldn't another Royalist be better? This one seems to…headstrong." Firion admitted as he read over the battle tactics this Royalist used and how matches have been for him so far. Very flashy and he seemed to be very proud of himself.

"Let him be headstrong, it means he'll die quicker and still put on a good show." Nemesis talked back as he searched for any other Royalists that could possibly be better then this one. After a moment of searching he just gave up and turned back to the wondering look of Firion.

"Raven is the 11th best Royalist so far, he wasn't scheduled to fight until the last Omega Brawl. But since Mercy went and got herself injured in some stupid broken out fight, we need a replacement Royalist for her slot on the field. This one would be a perfect substitute. Now we just need a replacement for Decree. The fool got himself injured as well."

Nemesis digged through the files of Royalists to choose from studying information and portraits until his eyes fell upon a certain Royalist. He picked up the file and tossed it to Firion. Once again did the large gray vulpine open up the folder and read over the contents. He studied the slight portrait of this red vulpine Royalist.

"Royalist – 1500 huh? 'The Arch Angel' Rolland."

"Yes I believe he'll do quite nicely. If I'm correct he and Raven has had a rivalry as well, might as well let them finish it up while we filled in Decree's slot."

"Might as well, should be quite entertaining as well." Firion didn't sound so convinced when he closed up the Royalists files, though he wasn't arguing either. It was just business.

"Get everything ready, the match is in a couple of hours. I'll go tell our _lucky _competitors they have been bumped up to fight."

"Fine by me." The two Game Masters departed in opposite directions. It was only mere hours away until one of the greatest matches in Death Tour history was about to unfold.

X

All twenty Royalists prepared in their own ways. Some physically with preparation of their body or perfect alignment with fighting, and some by perfecting cunning movements and sync with weapons. Others prepared mentally to keep in-tune with their body's weary bodies as they would be worked down to the core. They strapped on equipment and prepared for the clash of the tournament. As the hour of life came ever so closely did each Royalist leave from their living quarters and headed out toward the tram. Each one walking a dead man's walk empty of emotions. They would fight to the death and to the ends of the universe. For the honor of life, their lives were in their own clutches.

Krystal stepped through her quarter door a little troubled, as the moment had come at last. She wished she could know how Fox was doing without her; he must be so troubled and burdened with all of this.

"I'll go see him once I'm done, he's probably so confused." She continued her walk to the tram as it was a ways away. Though she wished it wouldn't have to come to this, she had killed countless beings already, and yet more bloodshed awaited her.

Only Caim departed with a sly smirk on his beak. To him this was no fight to the death, it was the departure of possibly himself and the beings he once called his friends. He looked up to the stars behind the dome that contained all the beings trapped here. That started at four thousand contestants and was now down to the final one hundred.

"The moment of truth has come at last."

X

Fox went through the photo album Krystal had given him for about the twelfth time. He had tried to contact all of these blank faces with the help of some of the nurses around, they had their paws free for time to burn as the hospital was practically empty. Though sadly none of these blank faces had tried to contact him, he had no idea who these people were. Only one face was made clear, and even she was practically hollow to him. He knew her name, her face, and most of her personality. But nothing else, no memories of the past, and what's been happening in the meantime.

Fox brushed up his paw from the scar left from his last battle in the ring. It was long and felt jagged and rough, he only hoped that the fur would cover it up as it would grow around it. His door came slowly opened revealing a black lupine with a sly smirk on his muzzle.

"Fox McCloud, a shame you don't remember who I am."

"I'm sorry but no I don't. I-I can hardly remember anything."

"It's no problem my friend, I'm Nemesis, I run this whole operation."

"So you're the one responsible for all these battles and the competition?"

"Well I know you can't remember, but I split partnership with Firion, he was the one who hired you apart of this whole operation."

Fox seemed a bit shocked as he heard the ancient news, so he was hired to be here the entire time. That contradicted from what Krystal had told them, was he here as security or for something deeper in the midst? How could he participate in a battle yet be hired at the same time? He was pretty sure none of the Royalists were hired to fight for their lives…

"I know it's hard for you Fox, but a match is about to begin, perhaps watching it will jog your memory."

"Maybe." Fox diverted his sights toward his bed sheets as he crumpled them up with his paw as he thought about it.

"Come and watch, I'm sure then you'll be highly entertained, and someone would be very disappointed if you don't come."

Fox thought about it for a brief moment, until it struck him. Krystal must have been participating in this fight. Although he knew nothing about her, he was quite convinced they were to be together, and that changed everything.

"Yes of course." Fox quickly got out of his bed and headed for the new clothes left for him.

"We best hurry, the match will start soon."

X

Many individuals stood outside the tram that would take them to the coliseum where many gruesome deaths would take place. All beings stood alone, in their own various places around the small station merely waiting to get on with it. Although they looked calm and easy on the outside were many reckless and nervous on the inside. Tyronos took in troubled air as he looked up to the drawing boards above, the huge chain of screens were practically empty of competition. Only four matches flashed across the entire screen, as he spotted out the first Omega Brawl. The brawl he was participating in, that would start very shortly from now.

Every Royalist was suited up and ready to go, minus Tyranny and Keira as they were with Nemesis before the battle would begin. Other then those two every other Royalist was ready to begin. Krystal walked on over towards where Aeon was leaning up against a wall, her arms crossed over her chest as she focused her gaze on the incoming vixen. Krystal and Aeon looked toward one another with no words spoken. They look on their faces said they didn't trust one another, though neither of them forgot the promise formed between them so easily.

_Remember, _Aeon's voice echoed through Krystal's mind, _stay alive. Be careful out there, we wouldn't want the princess to fall here. _

_Right, you too._Krystal gave back along with a small nod of understanding; Aeon showed a sly smirk as she picked up her body and walked toward the just arriving tram. Each of the Royalists watched their backs making sure nothing would happen to them. Just like outside near all the screens did each fighter keep distance away from their competition. Krystal found a spot near a window of the tram a couple of feet between Dark and Aeon. Caim leaned up against the wall opposite of Krystal, although she diverted no sights to him. Krystal could sense Caim was looking at her as if analyzing for information about something. It gave Krystal a cold shiver down her spine; she didn't like the idea of having even more people wanting her dead on the cold arena floor.

Krystal then went to studying the other competitors of the battle. To her left did Aeon lean up against the back door that would lead to a second connected tram and the front of the transport. To the vixen's left stood Bestiality as he was locked in sights with Nightmare, who stood to Aeon's right as the three formed a triangle of beings. It seemed as though the smaller lupine would take on his beastly canine competition against one another, so perhaps that would eliminate two worries for Krystal. A couple of feet away from them stood Mickolai as he stared at Sandefur from across the tram, the two locked sights as they were competition for one another as well, thus probably leaving Krystal a little more space to breathe in this match.

To Krystal's immediate right did Dark lean up against the tram wall, his gaze locked on Tyronos from the other side and a bit to the right. The two looked at one another menacingly, although no words were spoken was it obvious Dark was itching to fight him, the same with Tyronos. Krystal was sure Dark wouldn't come after her immediately, although there was no guarantee, she had a strong hunch. Not only did they fight alongside with one another, he even admitted to having _some _respect for Kursed. Plus Dark would most certainly have his paws full with Tyronos, and if not then ultimately Caim, he did vow to claim his blood someday. Today seemed to be the perfect chance. Krystal figured that took out three more worries for her.

To the right of Dark did Lyrik sit in the seat fiddling with the hilt in his paws as he looked straight dead at Mauradin. His competition was leaning up against the wall to the left of Tyronos as he glared down at Lyrik; another storm of confliction was brewing up between the two. Krystal started to notice the pattern, either the rivalries of the competitors were across from one another or were staring the other down, so it seemed.

In the very back of the tram did Spyke stand alone with arms and wings crossed over his body. To his left stood his scaly competitor Tempest as he looked toward the hybrid Royalist with merciless, cold eyes. Another triangle was formed between three beings, though Krystal didn't recognize the third one. A green feathered Royalist, Raven stood hunched up against the tram wall being the bottom left leg of the triangle. It was difficult reading him as he kept his thoughts pinned and to himself, but the look in his eyes said he wasn't happy to be here so soon, and would have to re-direct his anger toward other puppets. They would be Spyke and Tempest. But then another spike of anger struck Raven, as he looked to his side to see his own main rival throughout the Death Tour. Another red vulpine stood across from him as they glared at one another, The Arch Angel popped his neck and then his knuckles to relieve the pressure. Little did Krystal know that Raven and Rolland were main rivals from another bracket division, and now it was time to settle the score.

Krystal couldn't see any of the other competitors as they were blocked by all the beings around her. She wasn't as worried now, as everyone else had some competition or a rivalry with another Royalist in this fight. But that still left Keira and Tyranny to Krystal, and both either wanted, or needed her dead. Although she couldn't prove or really trust Aeon, Krystal was determined that if anything she would keep her distance away from her, and possibly even be some back-up incase anything would go wrong.

_There's so much conflict within the air it's sickening. _Aeon's voice echoed through Krystal's skull as she took in her words, and definitely confirmed them. There were so many mental storms between the competitors that it could give you a headache. Even though no words were spoken in the tram did a huge mental war was about to begin. Words didn't need to be spoken to describe what was about to unfold. It was dead silent during the entire trip.

X

"Look Tyranny." The lupine champion turned to see Keira peering him down, fully ready to go just as he was. "I know we're supposed to fight together. But I'll tell you now; I don't need nor want your help. I can take Kursed myself."

"That's funny." He shot back quickly, "Because that's exactly what I had in mind."

"This was bound to happen ever since the beginning of the tournament. Stay out of this."

"The future of the business may rest on the shoulders of you two, but I have my stake in this as well. So I'll warn you right now Keira, if you get in my way I'll cut you down just like I will Kursed."

"Well this is getting very blood very quickly." Keira stepped up to Tyranny as another conflict was brewing. Keira wasn't the least bit afraid of Tyranny, as he wasn't afraid of her. It was a matter of a race against the competition to see who would land the killing blow on Kursed.

"Fine then, I'll deal with you after I'm done with Kursed."

"Once again, exactly what I had in mind." The two fighters departed going their separate ways but both having the same destination, along with the same goal.

X

The tram came to a screeching halt right outside the main coliseum entrance of the Royalists. One by one did each fighter step-off the transport and head down the large coliseum. They all breathed uneasy and some their eyes even fearful. It has come down to this. As each of the Royalists gathered their wits and strengths did they stop in the center of a large, black circular room. There stood Nemesis with Keira on his left and Tyranny to his right. The large circle of fighters gathered around the lupine Game Master as he spoke loud and clear.

"Royalists hear me, as you may have noticed some of your original competition is not here, and in their place two new fighters. In result the divisions have been re-shuffled and reformatted to make it a bit more fair. Now let's see the results."

He stepped down and a large blank screen replaced where he stood up above. The screen flickered to life and the names were revealed. Though not much change had been made, even for it being random:

Round 4 – Omega Battle Brawl #1

Contestants:

Division One Division Two

Royalist – 2825 'The Juggernaught' **Bestiality** Royalist – 166 'Rebellion' **Spyke**

Royalist – 777 'The Trickster' **Caim** Royalist – 2400 'Vindictive' **Avion**

Royalist – 66 'The Fallen Angel' **Dark** Royalist – 999 'Flash Freeze' **Aeon**

Royalist – 995 'Quick Step' **Lyrik** Royalist – 100 'Heartless' **Kold**

Royalist – 1500 'The Arch Angel' **Rolland** Royalist – 7 'Blade Dancer' **Tempest**

Division Three Division Four

Royalist – 736 'Hopeless' **Tyronos **Royalist – 3777 'Crimson Fox' **Mickolai**

Royalist – 89 'The Hope Ender' **Mauradin** Royalist – 555 'The Brawler' **Nirvana**

Royalist – 66 'Lucifer' **Nightmare** Royalist – 225 'Princess of Chaos' **Keira**

Royalist – 3000 'The Titan' **Raven **Royalist – 732 'The Law' **Sandefur**

Royalist – 666 'Hells Angel' **Kursed **Royalist – Champion 'The Game' **Tyranny**

"There you have it Royalists, the new line up of fighters. Please report to your proper divisions as the match will start very soon. Good luck to you all." Nemesis locked gaze with Krystal right before he departed, it was obvious by not just his eyes that he wanted her dead, she was advancing a little to far for comfort if he wanted to keep lone ownership of the company.

The fighters broke apart as each headed down their designated corridor and the backstage. You could hear the roaring fans through the walls as they craved action, suspense, bloodshed. Krystal looked at Aeon one last time, receiving an insightful nod as she headed down her corridor joining Spyke, Tempest and all the others.

"Kursed wait." The blue furred vixen turned to see someone unexpected stopping her, Caim stood behind her as if worried, or at least troubled.

"Yes?" It took him a moment to speak, as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wanted to state his point but also seem like he really cared.

"Just…be careful out there, just like you I don't want to have to do this. But it looks like we have no choice, I'll tell you now you won't have to worry too much about me. As long as I don't get bored." He sent her a malicious wink as he headed down his own corridor. Krystal didn't know to take that in a positive or negative way, surely if it came down to his life Caim would kill her. Though he did say if he got bored, and it seemed as though he had plenty of competition to keep himself occupied. The same with many other fighters here.

But with all the Royalists vanishing down their corridors, it came Krystal's turn. She breathed easy and tried to relax for now but couldn't help to feel on edge. As she walked down the all gray cylindrical hallway could she see the light of the stadium at the end, and the roar of the screaming fans got louder with every footstep.

She kept her sights forward and her weapon close, the beginning of the end was about to start, and she was here to see it off.

_Author's Notes_

_This chapter was getting a bit long as you could see :P So no entrances this chapter, next chapter xD Sorry! _

_Raven is an OC owned by Fanfictions Akuma Ricky_

_Rolland is an OC owned by Fanfictions titan 386 _

_Lol little late we can all see xD But you can't say yes to some and no to others._

_Wow so uh yea…_

_8 OC's from other authors (Caim, Tempest, Tyronos, Spyke, Mickolai, Sandefur, Raven, Rolland)_

_My two OC's (Dark, Aeon)_

_Death Tour characters (Mauradin, Lyrik, Keira, Tyranny, Nightmare, Bestiality)_

_Then Kursed/Krystal ugh! Lol all in one match! _

_Only 4 live, and…17 of these fighters are 'unique' Zomg! O.o This is going to be quite hard and entertaining to write! _

_Wish me luck! :D _

_Though of course next chapter is entrances and all the like ^^ _


	41. Electrifying Beginning

_Warning!_

_This chapter is extremely long and it contains practically all entrances for all twenty competitors. If you don't wanna read it, I totally understand =X _

_Though I would like everyone to look at my 'Author's Notes' at the end of the chapter! It's important! _

_I own nothing of these lyrics below, they are all © To their amazing owners. _

_Enjoy!_

X

The coliseum thundered and rumbled from the sheer amplitude of events taking place right here and now. Now in their own separate division stages, the Royalists took this slight momentary pause to breathe before possibly their final moments would be played. Some stretched, some thought of last minute ideas and strategies, and some merely closed their eyes and took in deep breathes. Although the screams from the adoring fans made it difficult to concentrate.

X

The bleachers were full and the headlights busy bobbing around. Fans simply couldn't wait as their favorite Royalists this year were to compete once again, perhaps even for the final time. Many amazing and remarkable fighters would compete against some of the most feared and deadly Royalists in the tournament today. Of course all Royalists at this point were deadly and amazing, they were simply the best. A song played throughout the stadium, as it reflected on Royalists goodbyes to one another. Their 'friendship' faded away now as they weren't about to trust their lives in the hands of someone else.

They wanted to get out of here alive, and there was no running away for it.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on run for your life…  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on run for your life…_

_(Get Out Alive – Three Days Grace)_

_Hello one and all Royal Death Tour Fans! To the first of four main events! I'm Jake and here with me is Flutter, Harvey and Gen. _

_Tonight we have a real 'Clash of The Titans' here as all top ten competitors, as well as many other impressive and outstanding Royalists fight for survival of the fittest! _

_All these fine fighters have given it their all and still they're not home free! The journey ends for sixteen of these amazing fighters and four will be one step closer to freedom! _

_We're at the end of the tournament; freedom is ever so close for these Royalists! _

_Let's get this match underway!_

There was no bickering between the news-cast announcers this evening, even they were extremely psyched for the battle tonight, for the battle that is to surely blow everyone away. Firion and Nemesis didn't debate or even discuss with one another, the match was making them both nervous. The future of the company could drastically change right now, in this final battle. Although Nemesis had a cooler head then Firion, the odds were against him. Fox stood near the ending glass windows a bit confused, he didn't know how these games worked or how many contestants even participated. He couldn't see Krystal, although he hoped for the best for her.

The lights faded as it was completely dark within the arena, a large and vivid titantron from the northern stage entrance played video clips and glimpses of the Royalist being the only light within the arena. The lights flickered dark blue in perfect sync with its song. Video clips showed of a battle with Dark and this Royalist, and the using of razor wire to dice up deceased fighters.

_Let's go!_

_The day has come to an end  
The sun is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
He got me in a mass of trouble again_

A figure stepped out from the stage and down onto the ramp heading for the arena. He moved with the shadows as his body was barely visible in the darkness within the flickering lights. He moved with the shadows as it looked like he was teleporting from spot to spot, moving gracefully with the shadows.

_So!_

Just when you think that you're all right  
I'm callin' out from the inside  
I never heard anyone  
I never listened at all  


_Just stay away from the white light  
I'll tell what's your worst side your best side  
I never heard anyone  
I never listened at all_

_Introducing your first Royalist within this twenty man Omega Battle Brawl! A stealthy rogue who strikes from the shadows who possesses keen maneuverability and reflexes! Royalist – 777 'The Trickster' Caim! _

_So our rogue will start up the competition! _

_I can't wait to see what Caim throws out tonight! _

_So much suspense you can hardly contain the excitement! _

_Just when you think that you're all right  
I'm callin' out from the inside  
I never heard anyone  
I never listened at all  
_

_Just stay away from the white light  
I'll tell what's your worst side your best side  
I never heard anyone  
I never listened at all_

_Let's go! _

_(Polyamorous – By Breaking Benjamin)_

The lights came on as Caim was already within the division one bracket chamber. The entire arena was empty. The walls had not yet risen and right now it was just a big gray empty circle. Music thundered as the titantron rolled from the eastern stage. Rockets dispersed out quickly and clashed in the air focusing on the center of the stage, glittering a remorseless blue enlightened by the stadium flood lights.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide…_

A fighter appeared being a strangely colored cobalt furred lupine. But it went in perfect sync with his name. Kold was ready to get it on, and ready to move on in life as others fell tonight.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
_

_I can't give everything away…  
I won't give everything away…_

_(Headstrong – By Trapt)_

_Introducing the second competitor of this twenty man brawl. A lupine who cares for nothing and no one but himself! Out to keep himself alive – Royalist – 100 'Heartless' Kold! _

The cobalt lupine reached the battle arena staring up at it from its bottom base. It had come down to this; he was so close to freedom he could smell the blood of his fallen enemies already. Only a couple more matches and he would be home free. Kold showed no fear and jumped up into the second division battleground, so far only two fighters had entered but very soon would it all take go down in Death Tour history.

Music thundered again as everyone's attention was diverted to the southern stage entrance, it build up in a steady arithmetic flow as the lights stayed on for this entrance. Mauradin stepped out from the shadows and stood at the top of the ramp, looking over the whole stadium.

_Tonight my head is spinning,  
I need something to pick me up.  
I've tried but nothing is working,  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough._

He looked straight ahead right toward the stadium. A moment later did he close his eyes and take in a deep breathe, this was it. Tonight he would break away from the pact and keep forward on his own, just like the way it should be.

_Tonight I start the fire,  
Tonight I break away._

He opened his eyes as if a new Royalist and stormed down the ramp.

_Break,  
away from everybody  
Break,  
away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is,  
Take yourself to higher places._

_Introducing your third competitor, a man who shatters the hope of the living and will do so again tonight! Royalist – 89 'The Hope Ender' Mauradin! _

Fans roared and applauded as the brown vulpine Royalist strolled down the ramp. He hopped straight into his division battle field and looked around the huge stadium once again.

_If you can't stand the way this place is,  
Take yourself to higher places.  
_

_Break,  
away from everybody  
Break,  
away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is,  
Take yourself to higher places._

...Higher places  
To higher places  
...Higher Places  
Take yourself to higher places.

_(Break – By Three Days Grace)_

The fans settled down only to be excited by the next entry. The lights went low as music flooded the arena, although quite different this time. The music played in a gentle yet demonic, disturbing and spine tingling. Angels sang a sad song to the heavens to the massacre that would unfold tonight.

_Well…This is rather interesting_

_Did anyone else just get their hairs standing up?_

_Oh yea! _

The angelic song to a hard right as it moved to something fast, upbeat, but kept its demonic tone. Fire erupted from the sides as a single being stood behind the massive flames being carved out by the black lines of his body from within the flames.

_(Devil's Never Cry – Devil May Cry 3 Sound track)_

_Introducing your next competitor. A master fighter with a pure but heavy heart for the fallen ones, but swallows up his tears. Royalist – 3777 'Crimson Fox' Mickolai! _

The fire dispersed as the crimson vulpine stepped forward heading down the ramp. His blazing eyes fitted his mood and his song, deep down he didn't want to do this, there had been enough killing in this game, no more was needed. But freedom came with a heavy cost, he had been called a devil before, and now he would prove that devils never cry. The angelic voice followed the upbeat yet demonic tune of the song as he stepped into his division circle. The first four fighters had stepped into the ring, looking one another down. Yet there was much more competition needed to step in.

_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!_

The lights stayed on but the headlights flickered in beat. Rap music flooded the stage as the audience looked back toward the northern entrance stage. Lyrik stepped from the darkness going toward one of the roaring fans. It was easy to tell he was ready to get it on as he pranced around the stage for a bit.

_In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off  
My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off  
The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this  
It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished_

Lyrik headed for the arena, he had already forgotten the friendship of all the competition. Now he was strictly out for number one, and number one only.

_A soldier, and I stay under you fightin'  
Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning  
Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails  
Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail  
I'm slaughtering stale, competition, I got the whole block wishing  
they could run with my division but they gone fishing -  
- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight  
I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate_

_In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot  
you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater  
If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan  
Lay yo' ass down for the three second tan_

_Introducing your next competitor, a man framed for murder and has turned into an underground super star! Royalist – 995 'Quick Step' Lyrik! _

_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!_

_(My Time Is Now – By John Cena and The Trademark)_

Lyrik wasted no time hopping into his division bracket joining Caim as he backed off to give the superstar some room. They stared one another down as Lyrik walked side-to-side keeping his eyes on the tricky bird. Though Caim didn't look to happy, he wasn't afraid, not after everything that's happened.

Heavy metal music roared throughout the arena as the lights went low. Fans roared loudly as many jumped up and down to the rhythm. It was obvious a heavy hitter was about to enter the arena.

_Oh boy! _

_That certainly excited everyone! _

_The fans are going crazy for our next Royalist! _

_There comes Lopt, the treacherous  
Lusting for revenge  
He leads the legions of the dead  
Towards the Aesir's realm_

They march in full battle dress  
With faces grim and pale  
Tattered banners and bloody flags  
Rusty spears and blades

A single being walked out from the darkness of the arena only to be engulfed by the blinding flickering light engulfing his being. Spyke walked slowly toward the top of the ramp holding what seemed to be like a water bottle.

_Cries ring out, loud and harsh  
From cracked and broken horns  
Long forgotten battle cries  
In strange and foreign tongues_

_Spear and sword clash rhythmically  
Against the broken shields they beat  
They bring their hate and anarchy  
Onto Vigrid's battlefield_

He stood there for several moments as the music described the epic battle anxiously waiting to start. It was going to be absolutely huge. Black mist shot out from both sides engulfing the hybrid Royalist as his figure was completely covered. From the black mist did mist from the water bottle shoot out, with a hint of bloody red in its core.

_Nowhere is longer safe  
The earth moves under our feet  
The great world tree Yggorasil  
Trembles to its roots_

In the blink of an eye did he soar up into the air exploding from the black mist as it marked out his escape. Spyke stayed up in the sky being illuminated from the flickering lights as he spread his wings wide, and let out a massive roar to jump start the fans. Many followed his example as he soared toward the battle ring. He made a steady landing as the ground below trembled beneath his weight, first startling Kold.

_Introducing your next Royalist! A hybrid fighter who grew up from the hellish world of Titania! The ever so mighty, Royalist – 166 'Rebellion' Spyke! _

_Sons of muspel gird the field  
Behind them Midgaard burns  
Hrym's horde march from Nifelheim  
And the Fenris wolf returns_

_(Tattered Banners And Bloody Flags – By Amon Armarth)_

The lights came back on as Spyke stood up in place, surveying his competition so far. He huffed out the last of his bloody mist and reached for his displayed blades.

_Well that was quite the show! _

_The fans loved it! They can barely hold their excitement!_

_And it's only about halftime! _

The southern arena entrance came to life yet again. Lights went low and red lights flickered to the beat of the musical flow. It was time for the nightmare to be unleashed, and all hell to break lose in this fight. A scarred lupine Royalist stepped from the shadows as his eyes glowed in the darkened room, his face just as sadistic as ever.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside_

Nightmare reached the top of the ramp as he surveyed the entire room, lights flashed from picture in the bleachers as fans roared out to him. With no turning back did he darken his face and head for the arena.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

_(Animal I Have Become – By Three Days Grace)_

_Perfectly fitted to this nightmare of a fighter!_

_His record says he use to be a nice guy until witnessing the murder of his parents, and then he turned into a sadistic killer himself! _

_Well he ended up in the perfect place for his 'profession!' _

_Introducing the 7__th__ fighter of this twenty man brawl! A corrupted lupine who has lost all compassion and love only to be replaced by raging hate and blood thirst! Royalist – 366 'Lucifer' Nightmare! _

Nightmare showed no fear as he stepped up into the arena joining Mauradin. The two stared another down for a brief moment, but Nightmare soon broke it off. Mauradin wasn't the one he was after. But the crowd soon forgot about Nightmare as the western stage came to life, and the upbeat music came roaring in. The titantron flashed to life as it showed the many impressive kills of this lovely Royalist. To her there was no great grief or sadness; it was just one step closer to her goal, getting out of here alive.

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

The stage flickered to life as the next fighter graced the ring with her darkened presence. The black feathered avian paid no attention toward the adoring public and quickly walked down the ramp sparing no time for the announcer.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

_(One Step Closer – By Linkin Park)_

_Introducing your 8th competitor! A beautiful avian Royalist who only finds peace and bliss in blood shed and death! Your personal executioner! Royalist – 555 'The Brawler' Nirvana! _

She quickly hopped into the arena joining Mickolai and forgot it all; she still had some time to prepare as the next competitors would make their way.

_Kind of sad how beautiful women like Nirvana can turn cold and heartless_

_This game changes people drastically, but its entertainment either way! _

The lights went low and the fans screamed with bliss from the heart stopping entertainment. The beat of the song picked up as white lights flickered the stadium at the northern entrance. From the shadows stepped a figure, though he was completely invisible in the darkness of it all. The titantron rolled along showing many impressive kills and his remarkable survival from when being impaled in the wall by Hayte. White and red rockets shot out from the sides of the stage and collided in the air above the fighter as they gently floated down. The headlights spotlighted the single fighter as he opened his scarlet eyes. It was obvious he was focused on the battle and for the safety of only one, himself.

_Your broken so am I,  
I'm better off alone!  
No one to turn to and,  
Nothing to call my own_

_Outspoken, so am I!  
Explosive words that,  
Your world wouldn't understand,  
Turn away again_

Dark was never one for words or goodbyes as it was, but it seemed now he was a heartless and coldhearted at the beginning of his tournament. Kursed somehow changed him to show feelings and even have a good time every now and then. Now he's gone back to his old ways, to ensure his life would continue on. He had been transformed into a cold blooded killer.

_You're beaten, so am I!  
I've got a heart of stone!  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
You're hurting, so will I,  
When I awake and remember,  
Why I've been running from your_

_World, dishonored by your world  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world_

_Introducing your next Royalist! A hit man who only cares for the job and the pay! And the satisfaction of the kill! Royalist – 66 'The Fallen Angel' Dark! _

_My blood is cold as ice,  
Or so I have been told,  
Show no emotion,  
And it can destroy your soul_

_Another sacrifice, to a tormentor,  
Your world wouldn't understand,  
Turn away again!_

_You're angered, so am I!  
A thousand fires burn!  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return!  
You're aching, so will I  
When I awake and discover that,  
I've been damaged by your_

_World, dishonored by your world  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world_

_(Haunted – By Disturbed)_

Dark showed neither fear nor kindness like he use to as he stepped foot into the arena. He and Caim eyed one another down as they both kept a solid stance, neither backing down. Caim merely played around with Dark, their rivalry wasn't between hate for one another, though that was about to change. For them both, this is where the fun would begin.

_Uh oh we've got some negative energy flowing around now! _

_That's right Jake! And it's only going to continue as more and more Royalists make their way to the ring! _

_I wanna see Dark and Caim tear one another up! _

The lights came on as everyone diverted their attention toward the eastern stage. The titantron rolled across as nearly each second was filled with some bloody kill. It was obvious this person valued their live greatly, and wasn't about to lose it now, not after coming so far. To live is to win it all.

_Frustrated, degraded, down before you're done  
Rejection, depression, can't get what you want  
You ask me how I make my way  
You ask me everywhere and why  
You hang on every word I say  
But the truth sounds like a lie_

Avion stepped from the darkness of the stage as the young crimson avian seemed pumped and ready to fight. He sent fists into the open air and openly strolled down the arena floor heading for his chamber, this was the climax of it all, and he was straight dead in the center.

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes  
Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall_

Day by day, kickin' all the way, I'm not cavin' in  
Let another round begin, live to win  
Yeah, live, yeah, win

_(Live To Win – By Paul Stanley)_

_Introducing your next high energy Royalist! A professional dueler from reaches unknown as he slayed every opponent up to this point! A Royalist living the dream! Royalist – 2400 'Vindictive' Avion! _

He stepped up into the battle chamber joining Spyke and Kold. Sparks flew across as each didn't trust the other and was getting to antsy on the awaiting bloodshed, but not yet. There were still many other Royalists needed to enter.

_I'm gonna keep on holding on!_

The southern gates came to life with the high energy song as fans screamed the loudest yet. Their favorite vixen Royalist of the Death Tour was finally making her entry now. The titantron rolled of all the impressive kills, within her single competitions and when tag-teaming with Dark. She quickly gained the attention of every single Royalist in the battle arena yet; it could only be one person.

_Times are changing, rearranging  
All the raging over little things has got me all confused  
And I don't why, but it seems I caught the big lie  
And I'm letting go and reaching out for truth  
So, I can't stop now, 'til I find out what it's all about, and somehow  
Grab a hold, so no one can take it away_

_Here we go another big heavy hitter! _

_It's time for Kursed to make her appearance! And finish up what she's started as the heart of the tournament! _

_It's time for the blades to clash and the blood to fly through the air! _

Krystal finally stepped forward from the darkness as her eyes looked all around to the adoring fans in the bleachers. She stopped at the top of the ramp as her eyes soared all around. Lights flashed all around in the stands as pictures were being taken. It was amazing to how many people were in full support for this sickening game, but Krystal held strong. Just like her song she had to keep holding on, Fox was still waiting for her.

Her song paused as the guitarist played with no lyrics. She took a deep breathe and closed her emerald eyes. It has come down to this, and now there was no turning back. She opened her gaze and walked down the ramp.

_I'm gonna keep on holding on, while all of this is going on  
I should've seen this all along, but now, I see right where I went wrong  
That doesn't mean I can't be strong  
So, now, I've got to carry on  
It's hard to see that I was gone  
I'll stay right here where I belong_

_(Holding On – By Pillar)_

_Introducing your next amazing Royalist! A bounty hunter who's become the Death Tour favorite and loved fighter! The one who doesn't see a difference between a target and a being! Royalist – 666 'Hells Angel' Kursed! _

Fans screamed as the announcers words sunk in their brains. Krystal merely stepped into her bracket division as if unimpressed with herself and un-phased by the magnitude of it all. She received the hateful eyes and bashful muted words of her competition as she merely focused on the task at hand, she still had some time to breathe and think it over. But there was no turning back now.

The lights went low as a strong cord flooded the air. The adoring fans already knew what was taking place as Krystal turned around in complete shock, her heart pacing and sweat dripping down her neck. It could only be one person.

_It's time to play the game....._

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!!  
_

_Hahahaha…_

_The champion is in the house! It's everyone's favorite game! _

_It's time to play the game! _

Tyranny stepped from the darkness as his golden belt gleamed from the white flickering light. He didn't look amused at all as Krystal could tell he was staring straight at her. He headed down the ramp ever so slowly as fans screamed with delight; their champion would fight once again. Tyranny was the heart and soul of this game, and now would he prove it. He walked down slowly as his hateful eyes were glued to Kursed's figure.

_It's all about the game, and how you play it  
All about control, and if you can take it  
All about your debt, and if you can pay it  
It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it_

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me  
I am control, no way you can shake me  
I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me  
I am the pain, and I know you can't take me_

_Introducing your Death Tour champion! Back for one last battle to settle the score with this years top competitor Kursed! Your champion! 'The Game' Tyranny! _

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run  
Like a good little bitch from a smoking gun!  
I am the game and I make the rules  
So move on out or you can die like a fool  
Try to figure out what my move's gonna be  
Come on over, sucker, why don't you ask me?  
Don't you forget there's a price you can pay  
Cause I am the game and I want to play  
It's time to play the game_

_The champion doesn't look happy!_

_No but he will be soon once he sheds Kursed's blood! _

_We'll see! God I can't wait! _

Tyranny stepped up the ramp as he grasped his double blade. He activated the blade and threw it up into the sky, only to show off to the adoring fans. Like Spyke did he shoot mist from his mouth and the blade came cutting straight through. He grabbed the center of the hilt and spun around from the force given by the blade ending up in a striking, menacing pose.

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!!!_

_(The Game – By Motorhead)_

_It's obvious our champion simply can't wait! _

_I hope he isn't to rusty from not having a serious match in the past year! _

_We'll see very shortly! Our reigning champion Tyranny has made his debut! _

The energy of the room was diverted back toward the northern stage as the floodlights flashed and the spotlights roamed the bleachers. Out stepped a large canine brute as he let out a mighty roar. The titantron flashed his brutal kills, and then when he slammed two Royalists through the stone walls from his barely escaping Omega Battle brawl.

_Go now, if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you  
Don't you give up on it  
You bite the hand that feeds you_

_All alone, cold fields you wander  
Memories of it cloud your sight  
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber  
Lost your way -- a fallen knight_

Bestiality rampaged down the ramp as he bashed across the ramp rail guards. He let out another loud roar as it seemed he was insane, maddened with anticipation for killing.

_Hold now; aim is steady  
An otherworld awaits you  
One thousand years--you ready?  
The otherworld it takes you_

_Introducing your next massive Royalist! A fighter who unleashes the wrath of beasts and goes on unyielding rampages! Royalist – 2825 'The Juggernaught' Bestiality! _

_Go, go into the sand and the dust and the sky  
Go now--no better plan than to do or to die  
Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light  
Feed me, fill me with sin -- now get ready to fight_

_Fight, fight, fight! _

_(Otherworld – By Rammstein)_

Bestiality jumped straight into the arena as the whole ground shook underneath his massive weight. The other competitors of the first bracket division backed off a bit as he let loose a massive, wide cleave as if taunting them to attack him. He could take them all on his own, he was the beast of the Death Tour, and some beasts never die.

Fast beat music rang through the arena as the attention of the room was diverted toward the eastern stage. The titantron flashed violet colors as a single being always stood alone throwing out huge bolts of lightning to many different competitors, even to Krystal herself. Rockets shot from the far corners of the building straight toward the stage creating a high pitch winding noise as they soared. The rockets eventually crashed right above the arena as a figure stepped forward.

_So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new  
And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away_

Aeon stepped out from the darkness and quickly headed toward the ramp, not giving much talking room for the announcer in the arena. Krystal listened to the song closely, it almost sounded like the song was diverted towards her in some way or another. But it could reflect on all Royalists now, there was no giving up after coming all this way.

_Well it's not so bad y'all  
Together we all fall  
Just as long we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another day  
Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say_

I'm hittin' back y'all  
Kickin' these four walls  
Just as hard as I can til I can't crawl  
I won't waste another day  
With all these silly things  
Swimmin' in my brain

Aeon quickly jumped into the battle arena joining the others avoiding eye contact, the usual proud Cerinian didn't look to proud now and didn't seem quite happy either. But now was the time to focus, and she looked over all her competition, eventually landing and locking gaze with Krystal.

_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again_

_Introducing our 14__th__ Royalist in this twenty man brawl! A fighter from a now destroyed planet bringing with her only their customs and spectacular lighting strikes! Royalist – 999 'Flash Freeze' Aeon! _

Fans screamed and roared for the lovely electrical fighter. But she paid no mind to them; she wasn't one for publicity or fame either. She just wanted to get straight to the fighting and ensure her life.

_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again_

_Energy is sparking through the room as Aeon peers over her competition! _

_I wonder if we'll have another spectacular battle between Kursed and Aeon once again! _

_We can only hope and watch to find out! _

_There's no giving up now…_

_(No Giving Up – By Crossfade)_

The song ended and Aeon remained focused on the situation at hand. So much conflict sustained through the air it was sickening to the strong minded like her and Krystal. But she needed to be on the top of her game, she wasn't going to be one of the sixteen leaving with the aid of others tonight.

The attention of the room was diverted toward the southern stage as the high energy song began to play. The spotlights roamed back and fourth the stage the sparklers went off on every inch of the outer stage. Vibrant and bright colors shinned several feet in the air as a single being came prancing out of the darkness of the stage. It was obvious this was getting old and he was trying to have some fun.

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get lose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out, lay down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out

_(Bleed It Out – By Linkin Park)_

Tyronos headed down the ramp going straight to the fans to his left and to his right, slapping paws with them as his eyes were bright and his grin wide. He tried to build up some charisma as fans jumped up and down to the song.

_Introducing your next competitor in this twenty man brawl! A skilled fighter who's seen enough but will keep on going! Your hopeless yet strong hearted vulpine, Royalist – 736 'Hopeless' Tyronos! _

_Hyper fans are having a great time! _

_This Royalist sure got things jump-started!_

_It's all coming to a close! I'm with Tyronos I can't wait for this to begin! _

Tyronos jumped up in the arena joining the others as he kept his wide grin but now his eyes had changed to a menacing gaze. He got many looks of the other competitors as he locked gaze with Dark; they both formed an evil grin as thoughts ran through their minds. Things would surely be interesting in this fight.

Darkness crept into the arena as gentle music started to flow inside. Everyone's attention was diverted toward the western stage. White mist flooded the entry so no being could be seen. The music started off slow at first but then built up to a steady, almost explosive pattern. It was obviously stated that you shouldn't mess with this fighter; it's a shame that that's all he would receive. Sandefur bursted through the white smoke in tune with his theme, roaring fans through up their arms as he looked over the scenery. It was a bit overdramatic, but it held a good warning. Mess with this ocelot and you'll be _blown_ away, along with the idea of you leaving this place alive.

_(Genesis – Infamous Sound track)_

The fearless ocelot walked down the ramp as the announcer introduced this mighty and leveled fighter.

_Introducing your 16__th__ man in this twenty man brawl! A corrupted law enforcer who doesn't live by his own boundaries, but only on the need to survive! Royalist – 732 'The Law' Sandefur! _

The fierce ocelot jumped straight into his bracket division arena joining the others. He connected hateful gaze with Mickolai as it was obvious they wanted to be at one another, but they would simply have to wait. They would get to one another very shortly.

_More hateful energy as those two titans lock gaze!_

_That's going to be exciting to watch! I wonder how all of this will play out!?_

_We'll see very soon! _

Lights flickered and the floodlights searched the stage as everyone's attention was diverted back toward the northern gate. This Royalist kept it plain and simple as steady cords met gentle lyrics. The titantron played and displayed many blade clashes that ended in slaying his Royalist opponent; it also showed his clash against his titanium competitor Raven many times.

_All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost_

Rolland stepped from the darkness as he walked around the stage for a minute as the song continued. Fans screamed and roared for The Arch Angel to perform once again.

_Come down don't you resist  
You have such a delicate wrist  
And if I give it a twist  
Something to hold when I lose my breath  
Will I find something in that  
So give me just what I need  
Another reason to bleed  
ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve  
ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve_

Rockets fire and soared through the air as the song built up to its chorus. Rolland strolled down the ramp with determination in his eyes and burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was his turn to prove himself to this group of fighters, and what a show he planned to put on.

_Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down! _

_(All My Life – By Foo Fighters)_

_Introducing your next competitor! One of the newcomers out to show the Death Tour just what he's made of! A flashy yet strong individual! Royalist – 1500 'The Arch Angel' Rolland! _

The second crimson vulpine jumped straight into the battle arena meeting many hateful glares. The battle arena was quickly filling up as time was running out until the battle would begin. But there were still more amazing fighters to enter and grace the ring with their presence.

Strong cords wetted the appetite of the roaring fans that built up into a steady and powerful rhythm. The lights went dark and white and red lights flickered on and off creating a mysterious presence on the stage. Out from the darkness could a being be seen as he kept his head down.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Tempest could be seen as he walked down the ramp with his head held high, in truth this was the last thing he wanted. Just like many other Royalists he believed there had been enough bloodshed, though obviously it contradicted for what the Game Masters believed. He felt impure and putrid on the inside, a real monster of carnage, but it was the cost of freedom.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

_Introducing your next interesting and powerful competitor! A man from space unknown who holds a big heart but must turn it to cold stone! Your very own, Royalist – 7 'Blade Dancer' Tempest! _

He hopped straight into the arena and overlooked the competition. Spyke could barely hold it together as the two locked gaze, though Tempest soon broke it. Right now the ever so weak minded hybrid wasn't on his mind right now, the only thing on the lizards mind was how to end this without causing too much harm to others.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_(Monster – By Skillet)_

_Even more negative energy flying through the air! Oh it's too much to bear I tell you! We need to see the end of this and get straight to the fighting! _

_It's almost over now! I can't wait! _

Fans screamed with glee as the next contestant was about to enter. The spotlights rotated through the bleachers as our next high energy contestant took the southern stage. The titantron rolled and kills were seen, also the interesting clash between the Arch Angel with this amazing, high energy fighter. The moment had come down to this, this was no dream. It was all too real.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

Raven broke from the shadows and to the center of the stage as he looked to the adoring public. As the song built up to the chorus did he stream down the ramp messing with the fans, he loved to put on a good show for them, and that's exactly what he would do tonight with more impressive kills. So that it was on schedule.

_(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't take this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)_

He kept his head down but his smile wide. He was a bit nervous just as everyone was, but his nervousness would soon vanish with the bloodshed coming. He hopped straight into his arena division meeting many interesting gazes with the other competition. He locked simple gaze with Krystal as he eyed her for a moment, she was the supposed competition, the main fighter of them all. He would have to be careful around her; he was in her bracket after all.

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

_Introducing our 19__th__ competitor in this twenty man brawl! A high energetic man who's reflexes and keen precision has gotten him this far! Royalist – 3000 'The Titan' Raven! _

_I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_(Faint – By Linkin Park)_

The song came to a close as the lights returned to normal. Everyone scanned the Royalists as only one was left to be introduced. Krystal's heart speeded up and her breathe quickened, she knew who it was. It had been her _intended _competition the entire tournament, and she felt like in this battle would that rivalry cease to a close.

The western stage came to life as dramatic rising music flooded the coliseum. The titantron rolled as film of a white vixen came pouring in. Impressive kills, close-up footage and tremendous victories rolled with her music. The spotlights searched the stage looking for the princess of this whole competition. She was Nemesis' fighter after all.

_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb_

_I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

Keira came walking out from the darkness, weapons on back from the stage. She simply walked slowly down the ramp as her eyes explored the fans. They screamed, they cried, they were excited to the very fiber of their being.

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died_

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow

_Introducing your final competitor in this twenty man brawl! The women who fights for Nemesis herself! Many believe her as the next Death Tour Champion and will surely prove why in this outstanding battle! Your one and only, Royalist – 225 'The Princess of Chaos' Keira! _

Rockets fired and clashed right above her head as the hot glitters soared all around the air above Keira. Her theme had made it obvious; she needed to be reborn after all of this for the death's she's caused. It got everyone to thinking, why did freedom have to be at such a heavy cost? Claiming the lives of many innocent people. This game molded competitors for what they really are, and Keira felt like now she was nothing but a killer needing to be reborn.

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow_

_(Rebirthing – By Skillet)_

She joined the rest meeting the other gazes of the competitors. That was all, every fighter had been introduce and were ready to go. The music ceased and the lights returned to normal, the announcer looked over all these fine competitors as they were just moments away from starting. But first the setting of the arena. He looked all around him as he spoke, staring at nothing in particular to enlighten the screaming fans waiting for battle.

_And now ladies and gentlemen, there you have it! All twenty of your competitors have been introduced and are ready to battle! Let us raise up the stone walls to divide the competitors as we give them one final preparation and contribute to these spectacular competitors! As we all know only four of them will walk away alive! _

The lights stayed normal but music began to pour into the stadium. The entire battle arena began to rumble tremendously but most fighters kept their balance. The stone walls began to appear from the ground rising up rather quickly. All the Royalists looked toward one another one last time, this could very well be the last time they would see some of these faces alive and well before they would see them again, lying on the cold hard ground waiting for death to carry them away.

_A warning to the people  
The good and the evil_

This is war

To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim

This is war

It reminded the Royalists that the song was indeed true, it was nothing personal. It was a war, a war for survival for ones well being. And now it had built up to the moment of truth for them all, will they walk away alive? Or be casted down and left to die on the ground? Only time could tell.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world

It made the hearts to some Royalists to become heavy, as many closed their eyes and bowed their heads. The walls began to rise high now at waist high to many of the competitors. They didn't want to have to do this, but they had no choice. They would fight to the death, and for many as they stayed in this world, many more would be introduced to a blinding white light and of a new afterlife in a new world.

_A warning to the prophet  
To the liar, to the honest_

_This is war_

To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the Messiah

This Is War

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world

_How sad for many of these spectacular fighters! I hope we get tons of great footage of this battle! _

_Indeed we will! Many of these amazing Royalists will perish here tonight! Oh it's so suspenseful! Who will walk away alive and who will die on the cold hard ground!? _

The stone wall rose high into the air. Krystal looked all around her as many of the Royalists began disappearing behind the stone walls; she had a minor panic, when they lower back down who would still be standing? Would Dark and the others die? Why did it have to come to this? These questions soared through her mind as her spine tingled and her hair felt ever so agitated. She quickly looked toward Aeon's bracket as the vixen was about to vanish behind the stone walls. She looked over toward the panicked Krystal with a simple stare, not angry or proud, before she vanished behind the stone wall.

Krystal closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, this was it after all. She needed to forget it all and just stay focused.

_I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun, toward the sun, toward the sun  
The war is won_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world

Krystal opened her gaze as if a whole new being. Although she didn't want to do this, she simply had no choice. She looked over toward her four competitors for now forming in a battle stance. They quickly followed her lead as they knew the beginning of the end was at hand. She looked over her competition as her sights quickly peered over each individual.

_A brave new world, the war is won,_

She scanned over Tyronos and then to Raven; she then moved to look over Nightmare and her sights ended on Mauradin. This was it; there was no turning back or giving up now. They would not take surrender; they would only take Krystal's certain death if she didn't keep it together. The blue vixen wasn't about to end up just another victim in this sick hellhole of a game. She would walk away alive and that meant these being's deaths.

_The war is won, a brave new world_

_(This Is War – By 30 Seconds To Mars)_

Krystal reached for her two beam sword hilts and formed her black double-blade. She twirled the hilt within her fingers and presented the blade toward them. They all reached for their own choice of weapons as she looked each one of them over. Each one of these competitors held a fierce gaze and even fiercer weapons. The floating board in the sky pasted on twenty portraits, five in each bracket division as it was divided into four, just like the battle arena. As competitors were eliminated would those stone walls fall and the survivors would be at one another for dominance, and their lives.

Each fighter took in a deep breathe and blinked to forget everyone memory that led them up to this point. With weapons in arms did some start to move around, being ever so confident yet ever so careful about the competition around them, they didn't come this far just to lose it all now.

_This was it, there was no escape. _

_Author's Notes_

_Damn that took forever! Lol well I hope you guys like it :P For whoever reads it lol. _

_Attention! Yes okay, I'll give one upgrade to each fighter -_- Make it reasonable or you can forget it! _

_I think after The Royal Death Tour, I'll start on my new Jak and Daxter story that I've just started! I'll work on other fics at the same time, though I want to break away from Star Fox for a while and really go back to a franchise I know practically inside and out! If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to my page and read:_

_Jak And Daxter: The Day of Black Rayn _

_All songs are © To their owners, their work is amazing! _

_Should I make the fight scene all one chapter? Or make it a two part fight? So much is going to be happening in that fight, it's going to take a long time, and be hard to keep track of it all. Tell me please! _

_BIG THANKS to Michcat! She chose the song for Krystal's entrance ^^ I think it's awesome! Thanks again Michcat! _

_You guys are ever so close to see the end of some of these characters! And even the end of the story! Though I think we still got a ways to go xD _

_One last thing – I got a new poll up on my profile, please answer it! I want your HONEST answers plz =X _

_Talk to you all soon! Lol this is gonna take a while! Hope to thrill and shock you all! _

_Zythxx, Josh, Whatever! :D _

_Lol is it just me, or is anyone else completely psyched!?!?!?! xD _


	42. Odds Are Bad

_Author's Notes_

_This is how I'm going to write out the battle scenes. I'm going to critically injure all, or most of the Royalists in each bracket division (North, East, South, West) Then I'll switch back and fourth between the four, then I'll go back to each one and describe what happens and who ends up dead ^^ Hope you enjoy! _

X

At first did it all start out slowly, everyone was a bit afraid to openly attack someone else and then form a clash. These fighters weren't the weaklings they easily slaughtered to reach this match, one wrong move and you would pay for it with your life as your final breath left you, and possibly even something more. But people soon got edgy and antsy, they wanted to get this over with yet to do it perfectly so not even a scratch would land on then, though that seemed highly unlikely. These were the top ten, and then some of the strongest fighters in the Death Tour today, but that would soon end.

Division one (North Bracket)

Dark held his Comat blade close and his blasters hanged from their sheaths on his sides. He kept contact with Lyrik but made sure to keep Caim in his line of sights as well. He quickly looked over as Caim did the same and the two met contact, no words were spoken though it was clearly obvious what was mentally told. They truly didn't hate one another like some of the other rivalries of the tournament; their rivalry was merely meant for shits and giggles. But that didn't mean they wouldn't spare one another, they wanted to live after all. They didn't need to be telepaths to show that they respected one another, more or less. And out of respect did Caim turn away from Rolland for now and look straight at Dark. Let's hope the Fallen Angel would catch himself from falling straight on the cold hard ground that would welcome his death.

"Watch the birdie!"

Dark knew something was up, you could tell just by the cocky yet demented look in the crow's eyes. Suddenly did his trickster opponent pop a minor smoke grenade that contained a small flash of blinding light, and his body faded completely. Dark held his sword close and kept his guard up; he could literally strike from anywhere. But that didn't mean he wasn't completely vulnerable.

His scarlet eyes went wide as his mouth dropped opened yet couldn't scream, the shock was just too much. Caim sliced and diced Dark's backside with his hidden flick blades, cutting a huge cross that went all the way down Dark's side and ended in the opposite end corner. After quickly leaving six huge cuts across his back did he give Dark a rough kick in the center where all the cuts met and propelled him all the way across the opposite side of their small arena, skidding past the rest of the fighters. Dark landed abruptly on his feet after skidding across the stone ground and kept his blade close, but instantly fell to a single knee. The cuts were deep and blood was pulsing out ever so painfully, his heart pumped quickly which only made the pain that much worse as blood gushed out like a river down his backside. It was grim indeed, Dark was heavily injured and the odds against him dearly, it seemed as though the Fallen Angel would fall this day, this time for sure.

_What an opening attack! Caim stepped through the shadows and completely annihilated Dark! _

_Dark is critically injured now! It doesn't look good! _

Lyrik decided he had seen enough, the first shots of this war had been fired. He dashed and jumped for Rolland on the opposite field cutting down horizontally as he batted the blow to the side in defense and the two presented arms between the two. Lyrik quickly picked up the advantage as he had faster mobility with his beam sword against Rolland's bladed sniper as he threw his arm to the side did he move in to strike quickly and severely, only to be meant by an surprising counter-attack. Rolland had indeed stopped the blade dead in its track and caught it within his left gauntlet. As his eyes went wide the Archangel's eyes just filled with malice and cracked an evil smile.

He forcefully pulled the blade across his side leaving Lyrik wide open and jabbed furiously into the pit of Lyrik. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped as the blade wrenched his insides. Rolland quickly yanked out his blade and sent Lyrik flying with a single strong kick, but quickly retaliated to the Royalists weakened state. He fired three dead on center sniper rounds to the limbs of the fallen Royalist as he lay on the cold ground, bleeding tremendously as he tried to cover up his stomach wound. The damaged had been given but the deed was not done, Lyrik was still breathing, barely, but breathing.

_Lyrik is down! And Rolland is going for the kill! _

_I guess he just wasn't quick enough…_

Rolland pulled out his punch knife and charged for the kill, though something caught him in the middle. He was caught straight in mid air as his right forearm was completely wrapped around in the monstrous grasp of the Juggernaught. Rolland dangled helplessly in the air. By applying nothing but brute force was Bestiality easily crushing the forearm of the Archangel, as he let out a painful scream as the bones were cracking and being grinded into dust from the sheer strength of this brute. Though Caim wouldn't sit on the sidelines of this fight, although dealing heavy damage to Dark he wasn't quite done, he needed to throw off the balance.

Caim reached for a small mirror like sphere from his coat and threw it high into the air as it shined in the spotlights above. He jumped high into the air as if following the small sphere and pulled out a single blaster. He fired multiple shots straight into the heart of the circle, and the amazement was thrown right back at his opponents below. The sphere was propelling his shots similar to the dome battlefield in the Stars of Cosmos, and now was bouncing off and being repelled in several different directions. The random blaster fire forced the brute to let his strong grasp on Rolland go, and the helpless Royalist fell to the ground clutching his crushed limb. Dark was barely able to keep ahead of the blasts, but made it out alright, or as good as alright could be. He needed to turn the tide in his favor now, and definitely even the score with Caim. He wouldn't be up-showed by this fool again.

Sadly Lyrik was all but helpless on the ground, and was merely counted lucky as blasts scored near around him but not directly making contact with the crippled vulpine. Caim landed back on the ground on the opposite side of the field at Bestiality. His eyes glowed red with malice and anger, as he let out a monstrous roar and began to charge his much smaller opponent. Caim kept a level head and threw down his blinding, vanishing grenade once again, trying to pull the same stunt on this brute as he did Dark. It worked, and Bestiality froze in the center of the field looking everywhere for his tricky opponent. Just like before did Caim appear behind his opponent and began dicing up his core structure, although it didn't go as planned.

Caim was indeed doing damage but unlike Dark, Bestiality seemed to not even be phased by the attack. The crow's eyes went wide as the Juggernaught's huge arm cleaved for the crow, and scored a direct blow right across the beak and the chest. Dark saw that his opportunity had come and went to work quickly. He folded the grips of his two Soul Mark blasters upwards and connected them one in front of the other onto the front of his Comat blade, infusing the weapons together. The blade let loose a scarlet red aroma around its black core and Dark went to work. Caim was propelled back several feet but kept his balance; he landed on a single foot and instead used his momentum to take to the skies. He made a huge jump into the air figuring he was safe for now, until he heard that deafening cry of his injured rival.

Caim turned around in utter shock to see Dark descending quickly upon him, his eyes were wide and his beak even wider, he was left completely helpless. Dark quickly cut all across and around the crow's body, dicing him in practically every wide open spot you could imagine. To finish off Caim did Dark turn and slash diagonally propelling him heading straight down and would collide into the stone wall below, but he wasn't quite finished there. Dark brought up the sword quickly and treated it like a blaster rifle, firing multiple straight for the injured crow before making impact. Caim was propelled straight into the stone wall as it cracked multiple times from his broken body and created a small dust cloud that completely enshrouded the Trickster.

_Oh my god what a counter by Dark! He caught Caim wide open in the air and completely gave back his due and then some! _

_It looks like the tide has turned against Caim! Dark is now in control of this fight against this tricky Crow! _

Dark landed crudely onto his feet and quickly slipped down stabbing his sword into the ground to catch himself from falling over. That tactic took a lot out of his already weakened state but it was well worth the price. But now it seemed as though with Dark and Caim heavily injured, Rolland and Lyrik crippled severely, it looked like Bestiality was in completely control. The Juggernaught would be sure to have his fun.

Division two (East Bracket)

Unlike the brawl in the Northern arena, the fight jumpstarted immediately, with its own electrifying vixen. With a ferocious yell and lightning fast reflexes did Aeon blast two separate bolts of lightning, one straight for Tempest and the other right for Kold. Tempest headed for the sky as Kold merely rolled out of the deadly blast. Aeon kept firing bolt after bolt to keep her opponents off balance, keeping on a strong offensive but being ever so alert to the defense as well. Out of the corner of her eye did she see Spyke drawing his two blades and rushing her immediately, although for a rather large Royalist he was moving with lightning speed. Avion came charging from the left and heading straight for the blue vixen as she was caught being flanked by both sides. With nowhere to run did she have to go straight up to avoid being diced into pieces. Just as the two were going to strike at Aeon did she jump straight into the air and the two Royalists stalemated with one another in her place.

Avion was now in place for Aeon, but wasn't much for a match compared to Spyke's brute strength. He easily began to fall his avian opponent and knocked the blades aside. Although able to jump out of the main collision did Avion be sliced on the cheek and the shoulder from Spyke's mighty cleave. The hybrid Royalist looked up to see a vixen falling straight for him and fast. With no time to even retaliate did Aeon score a direct blow straight into the face of Spyke and he walked back several steps, still keeping his ground. She took out her violet beam sword and readied herself for the worse, he was definitely mad now it seemed. The damage had been dealt but it didn't seem to have much effect on Spyke himself, all he did was rub the wound for a mere moment and picked up his weapons once again.

Aeon knew she had to keep her distance or else it would be the end of her. She infused the power of her gauntlet with her blade and slashed the air horizontally in front of her. Large arcs of lightning power headed straight for Spyke as she tried to keep her distance, but he merely spread his wings and took to the skies avoiding them completely. Flash Freeze then shot bolts into the air as Spyke with impressive avoiding tactics not only was completely spared but was gaining fast, faster then Aeon could ever hope to retaliate to. With all his might did Spyke swing down with both blades, seemingly dooming Aeon to extinction. But with a last ditch effort did she raise up her lightning shield and could only hope for the best. The blades connected and the shield put up little defense, great force pushed Aeon back all the way against the stone wall and suffered tremendous cuts across her forearms, although her right arm was shielded from her gauntlet sleeve.

_Aeon was just dealt massive damage! Can she pick herself up or is it all over!_

She was pushed all the way back and collided painfully probably suffering a concussion. She fell down toward the ground but caught herself resting on her paws and knees trying to catch her breath, but had little time to spare. Spyke came charging once again straight for her as his speed was as deadly as the massive weapons in his grasp, he was preparing to swing but something got in his way, a very scaly something.

Tempest stood in front of the hybrid staring him down as Spyke was stopped in his tracks. With no words spoken between the two did Spyke head for the skies with Tempest right on his tail. Just like before did the two seemed evenly matched for the other, although a battle in mid air was quite the challenge compared to the ground. Their blades clashed and their bodies fought against one another. They had to clench their teeth to put on the strain and keep back the weakness; they couldn't afford to mess up here. Their arms were thrown up by Tempest as Spyke was left wide open, he was able to block the left strike of the scaly Royalists hook blade but the right seemed too arced for a defense. The deadly blade came searching for Spyke's core and met its marker. Blood gushed out as wide as the arc it had been dealt and he fell backwards falling out of the sky.

It took him only a moment to recuperate from the strike and flip backwards in the air, his feet landing on one of the stone walls using it as support to get him airborne once again. Spyke came right back for more as Tempest was caught off guard. The rebel swung downwards putting much force into his blades as Tempest crossed his swords to defense himself. Although no damage was dealt was he pushed down instantly out of the sky and landed roughly onto the cold ground below. But he didn't have much time; Spyke was on his trail and gaining fast. He was just barely able to roll out of an attempt to impale him to the ground as Spyke dug his katana through, a deadly mistake as it was. Tempest struck with both blades, knowing full well Spyke could duck the first but not the second blow. He cut across wide the first time as Spyke merely ducked out, but Tempest's second strike went straight down leaving the hybrid practically defenseless.

His attack met flesh and even bone. He could feel the bone connecting to the shoulder had cracked under the intense pressure of the sharp weapon as Spyke tried to jump back but came to be in vain. The hybrid stumbled back a couple of steps and landed on his backside holding the deep and crippling wound. He had to keep moving or else a sitting duck would result in his death, but for now he had to stay on the defensive. Tempest came charging at him with blades in hand, but without the use of a full arm did the defense seem to be practically at fault. Spyke could only block with a single blade but the second would always knick him somewhere, not fully connecting to create a horrid wound but he didn't go unscathed either. With the damage racking up did Spyke have to think fast, or else his time in the Royal Death Tour would be cut short.

_That strike really did some damage! If Spyke can't think of anything fast he'll be down and out!_

_Come on Spyke think of something! The damage is racking up fast!_

Aeon finally shook off the concussion blow and the ringing in her head had mostly vanished. She saw it all as if confused, Spyke and Tempest were at one another as Avion and Kold clashed blades in the center. Both groups of fighters were to busy fighting someone else to even get to Aeon when she was down and weakened, and that would be a mistake that would cost them dearly. The cobalt lupine and his avian opponent met at a stalemate in the center of the battle field, their arms trembling under the massive pressure as they couldn't push one another down into submission. That's when a painful pulse of static ran through them both, and suddenly they couldn't move. They had fallen into this vixen's deadly trap, and now they would both pay dearly.

Aeon took her stance and powered up the gauntlet, lightning followed her fingertips as she guided the currents to both sides of her body. The violet electricity powered and surged with a cackle just as deadly as its master. She brought the power to her side and let it go, and a huge deafening roar filled the arena. Both Avion and Kold were struck directly in their core structures and pushed straight back toward the stone wall, huge dust clouds gathered around their bodies and vanished from sight, though the electricity pierced it's vanishing gale. It seemed as though Aeon had eliminated two competitors right off the back, but they're probably still breathing. The job wasn't done until the killing blow was delivered.

Division Three (South Bracket)

The fighting started off slow as it seemed as though none of the competitors wanted to be against the other. Tyronos kept his blades close as he eyed Kursed from his side and Nightmare directly in front of him. But of course each of the competitors made sure to keep all the competition in their sights, you never would know when someone would just backstab you and call your death. Out of nowhere did Nightmare begin to charge Kursed, as she turned her full body attention toward the lupine who descended upon her fast. He wanted revenge, and to give Kursed the same humiliation she gave him during her Hayte phase. She could see he's added on some scars to his face and neck that the evil grey vixen probably left him for safekeeping's. The two met in a standstill as Kursed had the edge with a double-bladed weapon. But it didn't last long, suddenly she had to duck and roll out of something that was flying straight for her.

When she landed on her feet did she eye the object, a circular blade with sharp bladed edges as it flew the open sky like some bird in a park. It flew around for a couple more seconds flying past Nightmare and then returned to its master. The blade landed on the forearm of Raven as he cracked an evil smile, something like this was definitely out of the ordinary, but what do you call two flying Royalists and then a vixen who can shoot lightning?

"Keep your eyes on the prize! And also your deaths!"

Raven cursed them as he sent out not only one, but three blades at the same time, all seeking the same targets. Out from his left grasp did throwing knives appear and descend for Krystal and Nightmare. The two were to busy dodging deadly weapons to even clash blades against the other despite being only mere feet away. To Krystal's surprise did the knives act just like the blades, only in boomerang fashion. It came spinning straight back at her and left a deep gouge across her cheek as the blade returned to its master. Blood immediately began pouring down her cheek as her face scrunched.

Fox saw it all from the top deck of the Game Masters, he was worried. He was worried to death about Krystal, this definitely was no laughing matter, she very well could perish here and then he would truly be left alone and empty. Raven spun in place as the blades came back only to be summoned and called upon once again. It was like some crazy and pointy obstacle courses only no set tracks or pauses in the field. Even Mauradin and Tyronos had to pause their own duel to keep from being diced to bits.

Krystal disconnected her dual blade but kept out a single sword, to try and counter the deadly weapons. She then got an idea and reached for her whip as she side-stepped out of another close call. She attached the hilt of the blade to the clamp on her whip and focused on a single rotating disk that was heading straight for her. With her timing perfect and trajectory dead on did she make her move. With her black blade did she bat away and misdirect the glowing blue rotating disk, now hostile to its master. Raven with eyes wide ducked from his own weapon, although sadly it wasn't the same for another Royalist on the field. The blade sliced right through Mauradin's left arm, as if guillotined to the core and his bloody limb fell to the floor.

_Oh my god what a counter! Mauradin didn't see it coming in time and his arm was sliced right off to that disk! _

_He's in serious trouble now! Get out there Mauradin! _

The brown vulpine let out a huge cry of pain and agony as his limb had just been dissected right off from his still breathing body. But it didn't end there, not one for mercy did Tyronos just add injury to bloody injury. He stabbed both his dual daggers straight into the stomach core of the already heavily injured vulpine and wrenched his insides, as he now leaned up against his impeller. His breathes became shallow and his mind almost blank, the pain seemed to vanish as blood leaked from his wide opened mouth. Tyronos seeing his damage yanked out his two blades and heel kicked the dying vulpine to the cold hard ground as he lay there bleeding tremendously to the three life threatening wounds.

_Oh god! Mauradin is down and it looks like for the count! _

_Tyronos watch it! Nightmare's after you! _

Tyronos heard the approaching footsteps as the grey lupine came straight for him. Blades clashed and missed by mere inches from flesh as the two jumped back and dashed for one another. Raven was having his own amount of fun descending the blades on Krystal over and over again, she managed to duck and dodge for the meantime, but with little nicks and cuts happening everywhere soon she would begin to get tired out, and in this game that would be deadly to the core. Krystal had to turn the favor if she were to survive, with blades keep coming back for more and Raven staying in perfect shape did the match seem entirely in his favor, she had to turn his own tools of destruction against him.

Another idea struck Krystal, it seemed as though the blades took much longer to call back if they struck flesh, and if that's the case Raven would be left open at that time, even if he had a blade on him to keep up defense. Krystal kept her blade to her whip and ran as fast as she could in a large sphere like shape around the arena. The blades followed every so closely behind that wouldn't give up their relentless charge for her life. She soon came near to where Tyronos and Nightmare were brawling one another, and that's when time seemed to speed up. The blades still followed Krystal as she ran straight for the two, but instead of going around did she jump as high as she could and completely over the two as the blade still sought her. Tyronos saw it all as it happened so fast, and knew what she was up to, trying to eliminate more competition all at the same time.

He threw Nightmare's arms to the side and stepped to the side as far as he could, sadly the lupine couldn't see it coming. Two of the rotating blades stuck and grinded into his backside, shattering bones as they still rotated in his flesh. Most of the knives dug into the sides of his back and one even on his left shoulder blade. Tyronos who had dodged most of the weapons couldn't help but being nicked in the knee from one of the knives, but at least he wasn't impaled by half a dozen weapons.

_God that's crazy! Nightmare was a sitting duck to those life-seeking blades and now they're dug into his core! _

_I don't know if he's standing in place because he's dead, or just to shocked from the pain to move! _

Krystal's plan had worked; the blades met a new target and were not coming back so soon. She launched her bladed whip straight for Raven who was now defenseless and was caught off guard. His eyes went wide and his beak opened as the blade impaled straight through his center core with enough power to knock him off his feet. His arms and legs flew out as his body fell to the floor, Krystal quickly yanked her whip out and the blood flew all around the arena.

_What a move! The blades met Nightmare to Raven's surprise which left him completely open, and Krystal scored some major damage!_

_It looks like Raven will be joining Nightmare very soon, that is if he's still around. _

Tyronos took this moment to look all around him, with no real proof he couldn't tell. But this bracket seemed to have the most critical Royalists. Mauradin lay on the ground barely breathing and short one arm. Nightmare had finally collapsed to the ground himself as the blades refused to leave his hard skin, and was now caught in place, at least for now. Once those blades would leave his backside would it surely be all over for him. Raven lay on the cold hard ground, the least damaged of the three but still in critical condition. He picked up his weakened head with blood surrounding his entire torso and leaking steadily out of his mouth. Breaths soon became nearly impossible to obtain and even harder to keep.

Tyronos couldn't pause, he digged out the blade from his knee and threw it to the side, and a moment later did it find its way back to the motionless wrist of Raven. The job wasn't done until these Royalists stopped breathing, but for now he turned to Krystal. She looked up to see the vulpine holding his daggers close, and his eyes locked on her bloody figure. She only stood up in response and cracked her whip.

"Three down and one to go."

Division Four (West Bracket)

Fighting went quick in the final battlefield. Mickolai and Sandefur were quickly at each other's throats, which left the other three to ponder for a sudden moment. Although both Keira and Tyranny wanted to kill on Kursed, first there was the matter of getting there. With two of the three opponents occupied was Nirvana left to herself. She quickly picked up her weapon in defense when she saw both the vixen and the lupine descending upon her, and things looked grim indeed. The two rushed Nirvana at the same time, and with nowhere to run did she have to back step to keep up with their relentless attacks. She could hold off a couple of their minor assaults but they still met flesh and blood as she was being diced to pieces and rather quickly. The ganged up Royalist was running out of options and didn't know what to do at this point; it was over for her before it had even begun.

After blocking a blow from Tyranny did Keira come down on her from the right, she being completely left open. She tried to side step out of the blow and managed to dodge some of the razor blade but still received a deep cut down her right forearm. She gritted her teeth and clutched her eyes as she stepped back but the pain didn't end there, Tyranny came up from behind and slashed across her back as Nirvana let out a loud scream. Keira slashed down diagonally as she couldn't even put up a defense, and met its mark right down her core.

_How brutal! It's two against one and Nirvana is already beaten to the ground!_

_So sad for her, that's just the luck of the draw…_

Both Tyranny and Keira struck at the same time, both their blades impaling into the center of Nirvana as her eyes went wide. She instantly fell to her knees as only the blades were keeping her up from the ground. After seeing their handy work did each retract their blades, and her limp body fell to the ground immediately. She wasn't dead but she would die from the wounds, their job was practically done. Sandefur and Mickolai were to busy fighting one another to even see what was occurring at the time. They met at a stalemate in the center of the ring as their arms clashed and trembled. Sandefur kept his attention straight onto the vulpine's eyes, and noticed they suddenly went wide. He jumped back from their stalemate to avoid being diced into two, the ocelot Royalist soon realized a blade coming straight for him as well, and he jumped back in defense.

The two rivals stood next to one another with arms in hands, seeing Keira and Tyranny in the same kind of pose with their blades against them. Although no teamwork was needed, their fight would have to cease for now, right now they needed to separate the two. Sandefur went for Tyranny as Mickolai clashed with Keira. They battle around the outskirts of the arena while the champion and Sandefur clashed in the center. Tyranny became angered, the ocelot Royalist merely ducked and ran from assaults but never gave one himself. After dodging for about the sixth strike did Tyranny's anger get to him.

"Fight me you coward!"

"If you want the fight then come here!" Sandefur taunted the champion as he held the beam sword hilt with both paws. With the blood rushing to his head did Tyranny instantly charge the ocelot, only to fall straight into his trap. Some type of hidden explosive went off right in the champions face as he was repelled back several feet landing on his backside. It immediately caught the attention of the other two fighters as a huge dust cloud laid in the center of the ring, and Sandefur only smiled to his handy work.

_Wait! What was that!_

_That was an explosive! Brilliant! Sandefur merely went on the fleeting defensive to lay explosions all around the battle field! Any step could be your last!_

Tyranny quickly scrambled to his feet, how could he be so naïve? He couldn't go after Sandefur now, not without knowing what lay underneath the dirt. But he couldn't move from his position either if he were to try and go after Mickolai to aid Keira, he was practically a sitting duck. With no warning did Sandefur make his way toward the two battling out on the outer rim. Mickolai was dodging deadly strikes by using the wall as a structure of defense, jumping on top of wall spikes and mixing with the wall to evade quickly. The snow white vixen turned to see her ocelot opponent striking right at her as she side-stepped out of the way; now the tide has been turned. The two males bashed blades against the vixen's defense but she couldn't keep it up for long. They connected cuts and wounds all across her body as her defenses faulted. She took a step back but then another explosion went off which propelled her forward.

The two went to her sides and slashed right across her stomach leaving tender cuts. Although not dealing heavy damage it was enough to keep her down and weak for now. Keira held up her two blades to try and defend as she sat on a single knee breathing heavy. Tyranny only cursed at himself, Keira was being beaten and he couldn't move at all. Nemesis above was furious as Firion got a hearty laugh, Keira couldn't die in this fight. It would cost him everything.

Sandefur and Mickolai began to descend upon Keira as she scrambled to her feet and the two went opposite ways being on each of her sides. She looked from one to the other almost instantaneously; this was looking bad for her. The two rushed Keira at the same time as she put up a blade for defense on each of them. She was pushed to her knees as the two kept applying more deadly pressure, but she somehow summoned the will and the strength to push them back, both stumbling backwards at each other's sides. They were surprised, shocked even that Keira had the willpower to summon the strength to keep her up, but it wouldn't last long.

Mickolai tightened his grip onto the hilt and grasped it steady, preparing to charge and strike from the skies. Until he felt the pain of betrayal pierce his stomach, of course he shouldn't have been surprised. His eyes went wide and his throat choked up, at first he was completely stunned with what was occurring, how could he be so naïve? He slowly looked down to see a rather large black blade sticking through his core about six inches, and knew it could only be one person. Sandefur watched with glee at his handy work.

"Fool, like I would spare you after all this time." Mickolai listened to the taunting words, a deadly mistake on his part. He was at Sandefur's mercy as he felt his grip on reality starting to slip. The ocelot Royalist quickly yanked out his blade and threw Mickolai behind him, setting of another hiddened mine and a huge dust of smoke engulfed his body.

_Sandefur betrayed Mickolai and seems to have eliminated the competition! _

_Well what did you expect? Honestly they tried to kill one another all the way up to this point…_

Thinking as though the Royalist was dead did the ocelot turn to face Keira; the expression on her face was priceless. She was utterly shocked but also utterly pleased; she believed he's just made things much easier for her in the long run.

Division one (North Bracket)

Caim breathed heavy as every nerve in his body surged with pain. He had deep cuts all along his body and could feel the blaster burns on his stomach and chest. He picked up his head and looked around to see what was going on, Lyrik still laid on the ground probably close to dying as Rolland was trying to pick himself back up with his crushed limb. Dark was battling Bestiality but it was a one-sided battle, beaten and broken did the Fallen Angel barely hold up a defense against the monstrous barrage. The Juggernaught had just connected three blows together sending Dark flying straight into the outer rim wall.

Out of nowhere did it seem as though Lyrik came from out of nowhere impaling the side of this huge canine, but sadly it was not only a dumb, but costly mistake. Bestiality merely turned toward the smaller vulpine and yanked out the blade throwing it several feet away. With all his might did he punch straight to the side of Lyrik's skull, bashing his brains in and cracking in severely as he fell straight for the ground, with no attempt to get back up. Bestiality quickly moved on top of Lyrik and raised his massive fists high into the air. Again with all his brute strength did he pound straight into the wounds of Lyrik left by Rolland, and blood seemed to gush out everywhere.

_Bestiality has just overpowered and destroyed Lyrik! _

_Lyrik is the first to fall in this twenty man fight…_

They were indeed correct, it was just too much to go through as Lyrik never stood back up and his now blank eyes stared at the lights above. The floating board hovering above the battle field displayed a large red cross through the Royalists portrait, stating that he had been eliminated.

Dark was lazily getting back to his feet using the wall as a structure of balance as he watched it all. Bestiality came charging straight at him like some kind of furious bull but sadly Dark could barely duck out the way, in fact he couldn't at all. His body was pushed up against the wall and was being crushed by the massive weight and strength of this canine. He could barely hold onto his weapon and his screams were muffled, it looked like Dark's time was finally up. Then something caught the brute Royalists attention as something was lassoing around his neck, then on his ankles and finally his wrists. He looked all over his boy to see thick, deadly wiring all around wrapped up in those various places. He turned to see Caim staring him down menacingly, holding the cause of this sudden intrusion as five razor wires were in control of his grasp.

Bestiality forgot all about Dark for now and charged Caim, but it came to no avail. The crow merely jumped high into the air and yanked hard on the wires, slicing the sections it covered to bloody bits and doing rough damage on the neckline but no damage to his jugular. But pain seemed to be a minor detail to Bestiality as all he did was turn from the hard yank and charge again. Once he came near did Caim jump straight again, revealing Dark standing right behind him holding both of his blasters ready to fire. Taken by surprise did he let out a massive barrage of blasts scoring many point blank direct blows. Even Bestiality had to subdue due to the massive amount of damage that he was taking.

He was being yanked off of his feet by Caim while still receiving blaster fire from Dark, he finally switched tactic as so did Caim, they stuck together to bring down this brute. Dark reformed the gun blade as Caim called back the razor wire. They both closed in quickly to try the same stunts they pulled on one another, and it paid off generously. Dark quickly made work cutting inch by brutal inch of the canine as Caim did the same, slicing his backside just like he had done before. But this time Bestiality put up no defense and his body was being slashed to pieces. The two working Royalists finally ended it all as each sent a devastating puncture through the Juggernaught. Dark impaled his blade straight through the Royalists core as the Trickster did the same stabbing his knives through to the palms of his hands.

They yanked their weapons back and watched as what might as well have been a stone wall crumble to pieces and fall to its side. A loud thud was made when his massive body fell to the cold ground, but at least that was the last they would see of this brute, alive anyway.

_Unbelievable! Dark and Caim, who are main rivals teams up together and takes down Bestiality for good!_

_But will it end in betrayal like it did with Mickolai and Sandefur! Or will they keep fighting with one another to survive! _

The two paused and caught their breathe as it looked like they were in good hands for now, until the mood quickly turned sour. They looked at one another with distrustful eyes, knowing that this teamwork was indeed finished. Bestiality was the main tank until now, he ran this division. They merely ganged up to bring him down, and nothing more. The two moved away from one another and presented arms looking dead straight at one another. Then came walking in Rolland as he presented his own weapon, catching the attention of them both. This battle wasn't over yet, it was still three sided, and the Arch Angel planned on making it a one sided fight.

Division two (East Bracket)

Aeon stayed out of the main brawl as she kept her attention on the two other Royalists while Spyke and Tempest went at it. Even with a damaged arm was he still putting up a valiant defense against the lizard's unyielding assault. Tempest couldn't believe how he couldn't land a connecting blow. Spyke's determination to win and live on was indeed impressive, but not enough to keep him going forever. In the center of the ring did Tempest throw their arms to the side, thinking he had the hybrid as he spread his arms wide slicing like an ark on both sides of the Royalist. There was no possible way Spyke could retaliate on both sides, or so he thought.

He thought quickly on his heels and summed up a better defense. Spyke stabbed both his blade straight into the ground near his sides, blocking both attacks in a quickly and orderly manner. Tempests blades bounce back as huge shockwaves of force ran through his arms and up to his core, leaving him defenseless. With all his might did Spyke give the lizard a mighty strike across the muzzle but didn't stop there, he connected straight blow after blow with merely his fists and sent devastating thrusts and kicks into the pit of his stomach. He moved extremely fast as the lizard couldn't even retaliate, because Spyke never gave him a chance to.

_Amazing! We've now got a fist fight in the arena!_

_It's not exactly the tactic I would have taken but it sure is exciting! _

Aeon's was brought back to reality as Avion came charging straight at her beam sword in palms.

"Fool." She quietly whispered to herself as she prepared for impact, but of course the blade never touched her. She caught his wrists in the air and twisted them around, forcing him to release the blade. She caught it from the side with a single paw and stabbed straight through his gut. His eyes went wide as he felt the sharp pain impale his insides. Aeon added electric power coursing through the blade and quickly spreading all across the tortured avian's body. She yanked out the blade and flipped the limp Royalist over her shoulder and onto the cold hard ground, finishing him off by feeding power straight into his chest and into the heart, causing it to explode on the inside. She turned back to see Kold starting to pick himself back up but was doing it ever so slowly, she would finish him off before he got back into this fight.

Aeon threw the blade straight into the air and timed it carefully. She spun around in mid air kicking the hilt with much force straight towards Kold. As she landed gracefully onto her feet did she fire bolts of violet power straight at the sword, increasing its speed and adding deadly amplitude. Kold didn't even have a chance to defend himself, the weapon made its mark straight into the pit of his stomach pinning him straight up to the wall a few inches above the ground while electrocuting him at the same time. Only a moment later did the lightning cease, as he gagged on his own blood that leaked through his open mouth. But so did the lupine's life as his body fell limp and his head bobbed down.

_Spectacular! Aeon just eliminated two of the competitors at the same time! _

_It's now a three sided fight in division two! _

The floating board above crossed out Kold's and Avion's portraits, stating that they have now been terminated, joining Bestiality and Lyrik.

Division three (South Bracket)

Things in division three were much more severe then anywhere else. Practically all the competition had been crippled and was dying on the ground. Krystal and Tyronos kept their distance away as the two stared one another down. The three other competitors were still on the ground, but Raven slowly began to pick himself back up. Tyronos eyed that fact and charged, he wasn't about to let him get back up and possibly turn the tables on this fight. But things didn't go as planned, although there was nothing the vulpine could do about it. Nightmare let out a loud scream as the blades embedded in his backside were finally whirling again and digging their way through out of his skin and back to their master. The six bloody weapons finally left his hide and headed straight back for Raven at Tyronos' surprise. He had to duck and dodge each blade as they made their way back to Raven's wrist, now scrambling to his feet.

Nightmare let his head fall to the ground as his eyes went blank, his blood still dripped from his ripped up hide but it didn't matter, he was gone. Raven seemed to be backing up trying to summon the strength to get away for now and learned not to be defenseless again, or else it would cost him. Mauradin lay near Tyronos as he grunted in pain, and they knew it was over now. Tyronos came walking toward the fallen vulpine's side as his feet got into Mauradin's downed vision, and that's all he lastly saw. He felt sharp pain and couldn't breathe as Tyronos impaled his daggers straight through his neckline and quickly yanked them out. Mauradin's head fell instantly as he had now left this world, and lost his chance to live on in the Royal Death Tour.

_Two more have been eliminated. Nightmare and Mauradin are down and now dead!_

_Sad to say, Mauradin would have been a great champion. _

The hopeless Royalist now gave his full body attention toward Krystal as she rose up her arms in defense. Raven joined them from the side as the three formed a triangle, they all looked from one to the other as things had cooled down but were quickly heating back up.

Division four (West Bracket)

The dust had cleared and Mickolai lay in its wake, blown to bits all around his body and bleed greatly through his stomach crippled to the core. Tyranny still hadn't dared to move as Keira and Sandefur fought in the center circle. Out of the corner of the champion's eye did he see who they left for dead getting back up, Nirvana was one tough customer, but this Royalist's time was up. He couldn't be standing here forever, and Tyranny took the chance blowing up a couple of mine but avoided them quickly enough. Nirvana reached for her blade just a mere inch away from her hand as she trembled greatly, the pain surged through her body like adrenaline as she could barely move. But the will to keep fighting kept her strong, until unbreakable willpower stopped her dead in her tracks.

A sharp pain surged through her body as sharp as the blade that pinned her to the arena floor. Tyranny lay on a small smirk as he yanked the blade out from her center core and blood flied following the blade. At first was she reluctant to die now, but it was just too much for the poor avian, and Nirvana's head fell to the floor, her fingertips touching the hilt of the blade.

_Nirvana joins the dead as she has been eliminated. _

The floating board in the sky added another red cross on the display, this one through Nirvana's portrait as seven Royalists had been eliminated so far. One more needed to die until the stone walls would fall. Tyranny kicked up the blade in his palms and threw it like a spear fiercely aiming straight for Sandefur. Out of the corner of his eye did he throw their combating arms to the side and dodged the deadly blade. Sadly the same couldn't be said for Mickolai as he had picked himself back up only to be the new target for the blade. The blue blade found its marker straight into the stomach of the crimson vulpine, right next to the open wound Sandefur had left him.

He let out only dubbed sounds of pain and quickly fell to his knees, holding the blade by the hilt as he fell to the cold hard ground. Just like Nirvana, Mickolai didn't give up on life right away. But soon it just became too much for him, and everything went a blinding white.

_Mickolai falls! That's it eight have been eliminated!_

_Let the walls fall! _

No sooner had the words left Jake's mouth did the battle arena respond. A loud booming sound filled the arena as the walls quickly fell back through the holes they rose up in. But unlike the raising of the walls, the falling took only mere seconds. They kicked up all the dust and dirt in the air creating a mini sand storm that blinded all Royalists left for a mere second and put a pause to the battle. Krystal could feel the sand sting her cheek and forearms from the open wounds. She cracked her eyes slightly as the dust was starting to clear and it was all revealed. She looked around her to see just who was left.

At first she saw all the bodies on the ground from the other deceased Royalists, two had died in every bracket division as of now. She looked over toward the first bracket to see the triangle formed of Dark, Caim and Rolland. Dark was bloody and broken and could barely hold up his blade against Caim, but he was still alive for the time being. She looked on over toward the eastern battle field where Spyke and Tempest's fist fight had come to an end and the two had picked up their weapons yet again. Aeon stood to the side dispersing her own beam sword and kept it close, she looked over for a mere second and locked gaze with Krystal. They were both alive, for now at least. Kold's body had fallen from the wall when they retreated back in, with the beam sword still thrusted through his stomach letting out its soft hum.

She looked over toward the final battle grounds as she knew both Keira and Tyranny would be participating in that one. She saw Keira having a stand off against the ocelot Royalist, although beaten and bloody. She was in better shape then many of the surviving Royalists, and it looked as though Tyranny didn't even have a scratch on him and two bodies lay in the field.

The odds were bad for Krystal as she knew it was to be true. Although there were still many Royalists left alive, her two main competitors were both around, and in better shape then herself. But this wasn't over yet, she wouldn't let them take everything she had away without a fight. With twelve Royalists remaining, eight more had to join the others on the ground.

Krystal looked up above to see the faces of the Game Masters, who seemed to be enjoying the show. Then she saw the terrified expression of Fox's. They met eye contact as he saw her bloody and weary with dirt on her face, blades in paws. She broke away and kept attention to the field. The final twelve would now be at each other's throats, and she would keep hers away from the ripening grasp of the competition. She would freeze her blood, stone her heart, and stay away from her dreams. She would do whatever it would take to survive.

Krystal let out a loud scream as she quickly charged at Tyronos, he was a little off guard but raised his blades in defense, and the two struggled for dominance in the corner of the now opened field.

_Author's Notes_

_Well this is getting fun :D_

_Sorry left out some important notes from last chapter. The two songs played before the entrances and after were chosen by other people._

_Get Out Alive – Three Days Grace was chosen by Michcat._

_This Is War – 30 Seconds To mars was chosen by Fury of The Tempest._

_And…I think that's it :D _


	43. Blood Stained Floor

_Well this is quite the thriller! The only competition left is from main rival competitors! _

_That's true! Almost every being left in this fight has a clash with another competitor in rivalry! Will we see those rivalries finally cease tonight! Or will some live on only to die out later!_

Things were strange for the final twelve in this original twenty man brawl. Only a select few competitors were free of settling the score with someone else in this fight. But it was a shame how they weren't fighting one another, they stayed right where they were. Unless you were already matched up to fight against their rival, which was the case in many of the brawls happening throughout the arena.

Dark and Caim kept an intense look in their eyes as it had finally come down to this. Would the Fallen Angel truly fall this day? Or would he claim Caim's tricky blood as he had promised? Things were getting very heated very quickly, until the crow Royalist did something a little odd. He turned away from Dark completely as he couldn't understand why. Then he looked over toward where Caim was looking, straight at Rolland as he was interjecting in _their _fight to the death.

"Sorry amico, three is definitely a crowd and you're interjecting with MY fight to the end." With no words spoke he whipped out the razor wire and launched it straight for the Arch Angel. A mini dust cloud kicked up as he jumped out of the crossfire but didn't back down, still presenting his armament. That is until a high flying disk ran right by an inch of his face. He followed the blade until it met back with its master, and a green falcon stared him down. How could he forget that Raven was still alive, and that he would have to change that soon enough.

Spyke and Tempest disappeared above the fluorescent lights above barely even visible, leaving Aeon alone to deal with whoever she desired to fire lightning at. All of a sudden in the quite of the midst Tyranny charged right toward Krystal as she was battling off Tyronos. Her eyes went wide to see him trying to flank her from the side, the blue vixen quickly threw their arms to the side and punched Tyronos across the face and rolled out of the deadly swing just in the nick of time. She emerged from her roll and presented her arms and growled deeply.

_The Champions after Kursed now! _

_Things are about to get bloody! _

Keira quickly dashed for Kursed and left Sandefur in a daze as she wouldn't let Tyranny get the killing blow on her very own rival throughout the entire tournament up until this point. Suddenly she was blown to the side and thrown across the arena floor landing harshly on the ground. It felt like she was hit by some type of bomb or so, thank goodness she was wearing her battle suit. Or else she would have been blown to bits right there and then. She picked herself up and looked up to the figure standing in front of her now, the very same ocelot with a sly smirk across his face. Until it turned into a harsh glare.

"I hope you didn't forget about me."

"If I have to go through you to get to Kursed then fine, you're just another body laying in my wake."

"We'll see." The two clashed blades as Sandefur was preoccupying Keira as of now. Tyronos was about to join in the fray against Keira, that is until lightning shot across in front of him as if some type of violet security brink. It could only be one person; he turned toward the source to see another blue vixen with her pointer finger straight at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Everyone's got a fight, so I get stuck with you? Fine, I like fiery competition." Aeon gave no rebuttal, only a deadly blast of real power. Tyronos jumped straight out of the way only to having to keep quick on his feet. Aeon had him at fighting distance right now.

_Everyone is preoccupied with their intended rival! Or mostly at least!_

_Let's hope things get very bloody very quickly! _

Dark dodged rotating disks on cuffs as Caim tried to slice him piece by furry piece. Caim tried to cut across diagonally up but was caught by Dark just like he had done in their first match against one another. He batted his beak with the butt of his sword and sent him flying along with sending a couple of blasts from his combined gun blade. Caim however down, was definitely not out. The clever Royalist spun around in mid air to avoid being blasted by laser fire, and retaliated by throwing a jet black dagger straight for the Fallen Angel. The blade cut across his cheek as he couldn't avoid it fast enough and was sent straight into the stone wall sticking without a problem. Dark came to realize it was one of his own knives and turned to face Caim with angry eyes.

Caim landed arched forward as if in a starting running position, one hand planted down and leaning forward. With his free hand did he twirl around his right wrist, preparing the razor wire and sent it straight for Dark. The wires headed straight for Dark but he had his own defense, the vulpine raised his sword straight up vertically and batted the wires as the wrapped around his blade and completely free of his body, taking Caim by surprise. He yanked hard and along came the crow forcefully being dragged along for the ride. As he came close Dark sent a flying knee straight into the pit of his stomach and threw him high into the air as the wind was knocked out of him. Dark fired his weapon and met marks but Caim wasn't down so easily, being propelled in the air gave him a clear shot of Dark as he pulled out his own set of blasters and exchanged fire. The two were connecting hits on one another but they kept their ground and continuing to pull the trigger, not even trying to avoid the fire between the two.

Dark finally fell forward as Caim landed roughly on the ground only a few feet away. The two had taken serious damage from one another and struggled to get back up on their feet. Dark nearly toppled over as he ran for Caim who was still picking himself back up. He saw the Fallen Angel approaching fast and scrambled to his feet, popping a few smoke bombs in the process to cover his escape. Dark stopped immediately, he knew exactly what he was trying to pull, or so he thought.

Out from the side of the smoke did wires catch Dark by surprise, wrapping all around his core structures of balance, and was yanked straight toward the source, being diced by the razor sharp wiring in the process. Out of the smoke did Caim's figure unfold with a crude expression on his face as he prepared. Once Dark was in range did he use his free hand and slice across his chest with the rotating blades as he was completely at the crows mercy. He sliced and sliced and kept on cutting the weakened vulpine to bits, and went out with a bang by tossing Dark straight for the stone wall, only for it to cost him dearly. Although weakened Dark wasn't down just yet, as he was jettisoned for the wall did a jet black, small blade seek its way straight for Caim's upper chest only mere inches away from his heart. He immediately crumbled for the ground as Dark collided with the wall and rested on the cold, blood stained flooring. The two couldn't hardly pick themselves up, and felt as though their strength was leaving them.

_Is Dark and Caim finally out! Or have they not yet finished one another off!_

_Get up! _

The battle in the sky heated up quickly as the two versatile Royalists went at one another. Blades clashed and sparks flew endlessly as the sound was dubbed from being so high in the air. They hardly could get a landing blow one another, only many close calls. That would soon change. The two knocked one another away as Tempest has had enough, he would show his true strength here and now. Like Aeon he had some untapped potential. His blades began to be coated in strange aromas as he prepared to strike, and Spyke prepared for anything. He let loose large arcs of fiery power and icy glaze that headed straight for the hybrids path and took him by surprise. But Spyke was trained well, although he had some close calls, he got out of the arcs' dangerous paths and headed straight for the scaly Royalist continuing to blast him with said power.

The two met but Tempest was already more then prepared. He rose up the hilts of his blades as natural blocks to counteract Spyke's menacing strikes, unconsciously landing in his deadly trap. With just the right timing did the tips of Spyke's large blades go right through the hooks of Tempest's hilts, keeping him in a locked position. By yanking the arms in their opposite directions was Spyke wide open and the act could continue. He knocked the blades straight out of his grasp as they descended for the ground below and gave Spyke two hard strikes to send him straight down, one with the butt of his sword and the other a straight kick in the gut.

Spyke descended downwards quickly but wasn't down just yet. He swooped around and headed straight for one of his falling blades. Tempest thinking he would return to strike again started to launch his arcs of power once again, although Spyke had something else in mind. It would be costly but if it worked it would definitely turn the tide of battle in his favor. He grabbed the grip of his katana and purposely got in the path of one of the arcs of power. He used his positioning and his momentum to jettison his blade straight into the air with much force. One of the arcs cut across Spyke and he was batted down straight to the ground floor. Tempest had zero time to react as the blade had become some deadly throwing arm. The blade pierced straight through his stomach nearly all the way toward the hilt of the sword digging ever so deeply through his insides. The blade dancer could hardly bleed as the huge weapon had pierced nearly all the way through, and he started to lose his grip on reality. He subconsciously dropped his blades and they headed straight for the ground, and soon he did as well as Tempest was falling right out of the sky.

_Amazing! Spyke lunged his sword like some type of huge deadly javelin and man it paid off! Tempest has a huge blade sticking right through his stomach!_

_But Spyke was hit by one of those arcs of power! It could be all over for them both…_

Spyke couldn't get up but he knew he had caused catastrophic damage for Tempest. Although beaten, bloody, and sizzling to the core from the arc of fiery power. As he spotted out Tempest's limp body falling through the air, he knew the battle was entirely in his favor.

On the outskirts of the battle ring was another battle heating up fiercely. Rolland ran to dodge massive rotating blades and flying daggers as Raven kept sending assault after relentless assault. He had to turn things around or else soon it would all be over, but things proved difficult with only one working arm. That's when an idea struck him and he stood his ground near the outskirt walls. At first the two just stared one another down as Raven tried to figure out what he was planning, or if he simply accepted death right here and now. But it didn't matter to him either way; it was a mistake that would cost him his life.

Not taking any chances did Raven send out every available blade he had straight for Rolland as nearly a dozen deadly flying weapons headed straight for him, he had to time things just right. He rolled straight out of the way as all weapons impacted and grinded themselves into the stone wall leaving Raven wide open straight again. With a sure shot trigger did the Arch Angel send multiple blasts straight into the chest of Raven. He was hit with bolt after burning bolt of hot energy and was knocked to the ground in response. Rolland wasted no time to take deadly aim and finish off Raven, but just like before things didn't go as planned. Unlike Nightmare's dead body, the blades didn't stay long embedded through the stone walls, and sought their way back toward the wrists of the fallen falcon. Rolland was straight in the path of travel of the blades and three of the boomerang knives dug their way straight into his backside. The bolt was fired just before he was pelted with deadly knives, but due to the interruption it hadn't met its intended destination.

The bolt blasted straight into the chest of Raven, right above his pumping heart as the skin above burned with much painful bolts of energy. The falcon held his burnt chest and let out a shriek of pain as Rolland lay on the ground nearly silent.

_What a lucky break for Raven! Those knives interfering with Rolland's fire ended up saving his life!  
_

_For now at least, a costly mistake on the Arch Angels part!_

Lightning impacted near the stone walls as smoldering bits fell to the bloody floor. Tyronos kept ahead as he was practically untouched but his opponent had the advantage of distanced combat on him. Aeon put up an unyielding frontier of attacks with no discretion in power, things definitely looked bleak. He headed straight for Aeon but she wouldn't let him get too far toward her, and it completely backfired in his face.

"Fool." Aeon threw a surge of energy straight above Tyronos as the lightning quickly went to work and binded Tyronos to the ground where he stood. Now with much free time did Aeon charge up her attack just like she did on Kold and Avion. She let loose the powerful bolt of lightning and fired straight for Tyronos, launching him straight into the stone wall creating a dust cloud to enshroud his pulsing body. Aeon took her time grasping the hilt of her blade and activating the deadly beam, then flowing power through the blade and saw Tyronos' broken body. Violet energy spun around the blade like a roaring typhoon as the injured vulpine quickly masked to his feet but leaned up against the wall as energy sparked across his body.

He looked quickly up but didn't spend more then a second analyzing his surroundings, a large wall spike hung straight over his head as an idea sparked through his mind just like the Royalist approaching him with the electrifying blade. He formed in a battle stance as Aeon hers, it seemed as though they would resolve this in straight up melee combat. Although Tyronos had a better idea in mind, it would be risky but definitely would put Aeon down and possibly out of this game. He took a step forward only to jump high in the air and back flip. Flash Freeze immediately responded by sending arcs of energy through the air with the blade but end up missing by mere inches. Tyronos landed on top of the wall spike and jumped straight forward, presenting the tips of his daggers and catching Aeon completely off guard.

The blades stabbed straight through her revealing stomach as he used the momentum to swing around and over, slicing the very insides of her core structure. She wanted to scream but the pain was too much to even make a sound of it. But vengeance ran deep and soon anger drove her collapsing body. That maneuver although rather deadly, left him completely open as well. Aeon let loose lightning power that went straight into the backside of Tyronos as he was propelled forward and let out a loud shrill of pain. He landed on his frontal side with his arms and legs spread wide as Aeon fell to the floor covering her bleeding stomach. Neither of the two Royalists could pick themselves up, although Tyronos was already trying as Aeon just lay in agony, it could be all over for her now.

_Such a deadly strike! Aeon is ripped to shreds and the sparks are still flying across Tyronos' body!_

_That left both of them severely crippled! I hope they can get back up! _

Explosions went off and dust clouds quickly formed over. Sandefur landed crudely on the ground as Keira had him dominated when it came to straight up melee combat, but it was all part of his master plan. He struggled to bring himself to his feet as the white vixen came walking ever so slowly keeping her blade close and her thoughts on killing this pathetic fighter even more at hand.

"I told you that you'd end up just another victim at my paws." She stopped in place behind Sandefur as he got himself to his knees and paws.

"Really now, you could have fooled me."

"Now learn your place!" She swung down connecting with Sandefur but at a price, as he was pushed backwards did he give Keira a little present in front of her face. A bomb went off straight in the face of the vixen as she let out a painful scream and clenched her blinded eyes, she started to bleed from multiple cuts across her face and then she felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. The ocelot Royalist stabbed his knife straight through her stomach and twisted her sideways attaching yet another small bomb onto her backside. It went off and she was propelled even more backwards and straight onto another hidden field mine, just like how he had planned. Keira lay in great pain and still clenched her momentarily blinded eyes.

But that trick costed Sandefur as the pain spread throughout his body like wildfire, and he collapsed on the ground.

_My god look at Sandefur! The huge cut across his body left him crippled to the core with sick bleeding!_

_But with a great turn of events! Keira is now heavily wounded and temporarily blind! _

The final battle was happening in the very center of the ring as Krystal and Tyranny clashed blades against one another. The two fought with great perseverance as neither was giving ground nor backing down. The two battled it out with planted feet, merely avoiding and ducking out of blows but never moving around from placement. The two went up against one another for endless time as neither of them was at a fault. But Krystal would soon receive one, unlike Tyranny she was partially wounded and now was starting to get tired from the unending duel.

Rolland tried to pick himself back up but it was difficult with only one good arm. Raven was down on the ground showing hardly any signs of fighting to stand. The Arch Angel finally reached his feet and carefully aimed the rifle, aiming straight for the head of his tournament rival. That's when time seemed to speed up. Seeing that his life was in danger did Raven launch his wrist across the air and his rotating disks headed straight for the crimson vulpine. Acting quick to the situation did he raise his rifle vertical in retaliation, but to no luck. The blade easily cut straight through the rifle chopping it into two and now headed for flesh. The large disk cut straight across Rolland's chest as a huge wave of blood followed the blade as it left his flesh. He was beginning to fall back words until he was caught by something, although it was pierced straight through the chest.

He looked down ever so slowly to see a sage green beam sword sticking straight through his chest, and seeing Raven as it's wielder with a crude expression. As the two met eyes did he yank out the blade and Rolland's limp body fell on over in the blood stained dirt. But this time he never stood back up as his eyes went blank and his body completely numb.

_Rolland falls this day! He is down and out! The Arch Angel is dead! _

_Raven's won his battle!_

The green falcon Royalist only collapsed on the field and breathed deeply. Every nerve surged with instant and brutal pain, but it was all worth it. He had killed Rolland and was now one step closer to making it out of here alive. Above the Royalists did the large floating board in the sky add a red cross around Rolland's portrait, stating that he was now deceased joining the first eight who had fallen.

The same was about to be said of the two flying Royalists finally picking themselves up, although it was much harder for Tempest with such a vast weapon sticking through his core structure. Spyke reached for his broadsword as Tempest did the unthinkable, and pulled out the large blade from his center structure. He let out a deafening scream as the blade moved inch by painful inch, even Spyke was wide eyed and amazed. His scaly skin let his cold blood not leak out so much and kept himself together as he chucked the blade many feet away from the two. With the summoning of the blades to his palms was Tempest ready to get it on, this Royalist had caused him much too many problems to give much mercy. Although he wasn't in much of a position to do so, that deadly strike had left its scars, and could very well be the tip in the balance that would end the Blade Dancers life.

Spyke kept a strong grip on his single sword as the two headed for the skies. Pain surged through their broken bodies but they kept moving anyway. The two prepared their arms as they were about to clash once again, although this time their time against one another was cut short. By the same electrifying tempered vixen. A powerful blast of power surged through both of their bodies as sparks soared and explored every inch of their bodies for several moments. The whole arena went a blinding white to the immense power being run through these two single beings as it was becoming to much, how open they had let themselves be. And how easily forgotten that they were fighting against eleven other competitors. They probably thought they were safe being way high in the air, from all except one Royalist.

_My god! Aeon blasted those two right out of the sky!_

_What a shocking turn of events! All competitors were focusing on their main opponents! But they easily forgot this was a match to the death with twelve Royalists still up!_

Their minds went blank and their bodies limp. Both Spyke and Tempest subconsciously dropped their weapons, their bodies soon following them and heading straight for the ground once again, falling out of the sky like two shot down birds from their hunter. Aeon stayed in her stance as her fingers still sparked with power and her arm extended out toward the sky precisely at the two falling Royalists. The blast was much stronger then the first time she had shot the two down when they were sparring with one another. Tyronos tried to catch her off guard but she proved to be much more aware then her first impression. The vulpine was blasted right off of his feet heading for the opposite side of the battle field and colliding with the stone wall, slowly sliding down and falling on his frontal side. He had gotten her once, but definitely not a second time.

Tempest and Spyke landed near one another as neither of them showed signs of consciousness; they could in fact be dead. The blast had a direct impact on their bodies and electrical currents spread throughout their insides. But there was a difference between the two. After a couple of moments Spyke started to move slight bits of his body, the strange metal allow embedded on his insides is what probably absorbed the most deadly parts of the blast and ended up saving his life. But Tempest on the other hand, showed no signs of getting up, or even breathing. He was empty of soul and being on the inside, and the hybrid knew it to be true. The combination of his deadly strike with Aeon's high voltage blast and falling out of the sky is what ultimately pushed him over the edge.

_Spyke is alive! But it looks like Tempest won't be getting back up…It looks like he's gone._

_It's the end of the road for our blade dancer Royalist, truly one of the best in this game._

It was true; Spyke reached for his blade and stabbed it into the ground to keep him from falling over due to collapsing. He just stared at the motionless body of his opponent on the ground, and thought of good riddance. The floating board in the sky had crossed out Tempest's portrait in this match, just another Royalist to fall in the line of deaths left in this battle.

It was the beginning of the end in the battle of the Fallen Angel and the Trickster Royalist. Caim breathed heavy as a mixture of blood, sweat and dirt rand down the side of his face as he and Dark stared one another down. The vulpine breathed in silently through his nose and presented his blade to the crow. Dark had been empty of emotions this entire fight, keeping himself completely focused on what was about to happen. Either he or Caim would bite the dust, and he would do whatever it took to make sure he wasn't on the receiving end of that cutting board. Then the unexpected happened, Caim cracked him a wide grin.

"Well it's been fun Dark, throughout this entire competition I always knew that you and I would clash again, and one or the other would be killed by the very same." He started off but Dark gave him nothing back, he only tightened the grip on his blade and positioned himself ready to strike or defend himself if need be.

"Our rivalry was more and less then any other one in this tournament. Although we would get on each other's nerves quite often, our conflict was never out of bad blood, we never did hate one another. You know that yourself."

"_You _were always the annoying one, always wanting to stick your beak in someone else's business. I kept to myself most of the time and you know that to be true also." Dark spoke for the first time in the entire match and let out a small grin to match Caim's.

"Of course I do. Out of every Royalist I've faced up to this point, you are by far the most challenging opponent I've ever encountered and gave me a good roll for my loot."

"I could say the same for you, although rather annoying you knew how to hold your own. Just like I did."

"But this is where it ends, and one of us will be lying dead on the ground in just a moment."

"And I have a feeling it won't be me."

"Enough talk, let's finish this."

"Fine by me." The two held up their blades and wiped their faces of emotion. The two rushed one another as Caim popped yet another smoke grenade and vanished within the black mist. Dark kept sharp on his toes, taking on almost peripheral vision to keep himself alive in this crucial situation. Just like expected did razor wires reach for him from some unknown spot through the smoke. Dark turned and batted the barrage down knowing that Caim would be standing in the midst. But something was crucially wrong, his body wasn't where it should have been, and now it was all but too late. Dark jetted straight up as his eyes went wide, he couldn't believe it. Caim had gotten the best of him and now he would pay the price.

He looked down ever so slowly to see two knives piercing straight through to his torso palm deep in the crows grasp. The smoke had cleared and it was revealed. Caim was right behind Dark with his deadly knives digging straight through his backside and through his front. Darks breathing became improper in an arithmetic pattern, and his mind began to go white and his eyes blank.

"Sorry my amico, sorry Dark. You fall this day." Caim yanked back the knives as Dark's body slowly responded, letting out a small chirp of utter and painful surprise. Dark fell over forward completely collapsing in the dirt mixed with blood. His face turned sideways staring at nothing in particular as his weapon rattled to the floor. His breathing quickly went faint and his mind foggy, until he finally lay his head down in the dirt, defeated for the first and last time in his lifetime.

_Caim had gotten the best on Dark! And it looks like he's been beaten for good! Dark is dead!_

_The Fallen Angel met his match, and ended up falling this day…_

Caim watched Dark fall over and hold on to what little life he had left until he was motionless and utterly gone, and merely walked away from the Fallen Angels body. He had defeated his more then fun rival throughout this whole thing, but felt nothing on the inside. No accomplishment at all. It was nothing personal; in fact it was a bit sad. It was just only crucial and utterly inevitable to ensure Caim would move forward.

Krystal couldn't believe that Dark of all people had died in this match, and to who of all people. She had been distracted and Tyranny seized this window of opportunity. He bashed Krystal's blades out of her grasp and sliced across her torso. She quickly leaned forward to cover the wound and he bashed the side of her head with the butt of his hilt. Krystal quickly fell over on the ground picking her fallen body back up to fight.

"Time to end this Kursed. I hope you've learned your lesson!" Tyranny began to swing down but made a fools mistake, and that was overconfidence. Krystal dispensed her wolf claws and slashed upwards right across the lupine's face. He stumbled backwards covering the blow only to fall into another situation. Razor wires wrapped around his wrists ankles and neckline while he was distracted, he looked over with angry eyes and an unforgettable expression in the direction to see Caim leering him down while holding the wires tight. He yanked them hard and Tyranny immediately followed his command. The wires went off but only to put Tyranny in a worse predicament. The Trickster began slicing his backside like he had Dark and Bestiality and kicked him forward to finish him off straight into the vixen's vendetta.

Krystal made her move as she dispensed her assassin's blade and sought his throat. The weapon met it's marker as it was forced straight through the lupine's throat, just like that he was on deaths door step. Caim added insult to injury as he injected his knives straight through the champion's backside, his words crude and harsh.

"You're overconfidence was your own downfall. I've faced people who put up much more of a challenge then you. Some champion you were." The pair removed their weapons and Tyranny's limp body fell over on the ground, his eyes still wide as he couldn't believe he had been defeated. Him, the Royal Death Tour champion. A great shame from the lupine, he had been wanting this match since near the beginning, and he put on little show for the fans and little pride and performance for himself. The infamous red cross made it's mark over the champions portrait on the board floating in the air above the arena.

_My god! The champion is down! Tyranny is dead!_

_Well that was…rather disappointing…_

_I couldn't have agreed more, the champion made quite a let down on himself and all the fans._

_But that's old news! Let's get back to the fight! _

Krystal faced the reality of it all; Tyranny was dead and not by her paws alone, as Caim added in some deadly help too. But that was over and done with, and now another clash would unfold. Caim took a stance against Krystal quickly catching her attention as she wasn't surprised for him to want a piece of her next. Krystal grabbed her blades and presented her arms but then suddenly did the brawl get hay wired for the conclusion of it all. The remaining fighters seemed to be forming a diamond with their bloody and broken bodies as they weren't count out just yet.

To Krystal's right did Aeon step forward across from Caim himself preparing her gauntlet to finish this fight. Tyronos came to the side of Caim as he wasn't counted out from Aeon's blast; in fact he was only just beginning. Raven stepped forward presenting his blades to the right of Aeon as he had joined the diamond formed. Spyke swung up his two large swords as he looked over toward Aeon; she had shot him down twice. But he would get back at her for those attempts on his life. Sandefur picked himself up as he wasn't down from Keira's strike at his life, and presented his arm against the Royalists. This wasn't done with until he was dead on the floor racked with bodies. Then came Keira as she joined across from Krystal catching her immediate attention. It was all coming down to this, two vixens would clash and only one would walk away alive in the end.

Many bodies lay dead on the blood stained floor, many strong, fearless and even noble unforgettable faces that would never see the light of day again. And it still wasn't over yet. Out of these remaining eight fighters only four would walk away from it all still breathing. Each competitor looked toward one and another, they had wiped away their main rivals and competition in this match so far but it wasn't over until four more of these Royalists joined the ones already dead on the ground. Krystal looked to her footing as she was standing straight in a puddle of blood leaking from Tyranny's open neckline stab.

So much blood has been spilled and yet more was needed to end this devastating battle. Who would be the next to fall? And who of these outstanding fighters would be walking away? Sadly there was only one way to find out.

The diamond figure broke and clashing was created everywhere as Royalists went after random opponents. Royalists now were fighting whoever they could get their deadly hands on. Krystal and Keira met in the center and clashed blades, making an attempt one another's lives for this business.

_Author's Notes_

_I like this story as much as all of you guys :D But I can't WAIT until it's finally done! I've got other story ideas Im gonna immediately go for ^^ _

_By the way, how much do you guys like racing fanfics? And does anyone know a good racing Fanfic I could read? I really need to for my next story! _

_Now ask yourself this! Which of these fighters left are going to walk away alive! =O_

_Who do you think will? _


	44. Match Ending Kill

Blades clashed and blood was being spilled as the final eight competitors pushed their already weary and bloody bodies to their limits. Four needed to die on the ground for this match to finally cease. Although every Royalist was already beaten and bloody did they push to their limits until it would be unbearable and they would die due to exhaustion. But there was no giving up now, whatever it would take to make it out alive after all this pain and suffering these Royalists planned on doing it.

The Game Masters watched the match with extreme expressions, eyes wide and jaws agape while Firion was nearly bending the metal bars as he was watching his fighter clash with Keira. The ownership of the business all came down to this as Krystal and Keira were slashing and cutting one another in the center of the ring, but weren't giving any ground down; hardly paying any attention to their wounds at all. There bodies were made of numb nerves and painless hide as the blood leaked down yet they showed no faults to it at all.

The fighters spread to all reaches of the arena as with only eight fighters left; things were bound to be spread apart and the Royalists with much room to kill one another. The fighting ranged from close up duels to ranged tactics and dodges from crazy things like bombs and the occasional lightning strike.

A brawl was happening now as a bloody ocelot clashed blades with his vulpine opponent. Tyronos dished out lightning fast strikes but Sandefur kept moving to keep from being sliced up. He struck from the right as the vulpine held up his twin daggers in defense. He pushed their arms up to swing downwards but missed his target and found something else not as pleasant, a flash bomb in his face. The blinding light erupted and Tyronos was left temporarily blind. Sandefur made his move as he knocked the twin daggers out of Tyronos' flimsy grasp and batted him down to the ground. As he swung down though Sandefur met a big surprise, a white beam sword blocking his own as somehow Tyronos was putting up a defense even blinded.

The crippled vulpine swung openly as the ocelot had to back up to keep himself from being diced up into two. Maybe he was just flat out lucky or maybe Tyronos could somehow detect where his opponent was even without the help of his eyes, but some people do get borderline lucky.

_Amazing! Tyronos was just blinded and yet he blocked Sandefur's assault!_

_You think he's got some type of secret or it was just beginners luck?_

_Who knows! _

Tyronos' vision was a blur but at least he could partially see himself, everything was splotchy and spun around but he has had enough training to know the enemy when he sees it. The two clashed blades but Tyronos went for a different tactic; he kicked the ocelot right underneath his chin and tackled him to the ground. With his free paw he took hold of the six inch hunting knife on his waist and tried to stab the Royalist underneath. Sandefur caught the blade before it could reach his throat as he tried to fight it back and was making results. He pushed the slick, deadly blade all the way back and began leaning up as Tyronos couldn't drive it down. Sandefur threw his arm to collide with his opposite arm wielding the sword and he dropped both to the ground. He punched across Tyronos' muzzle and jabbed his throat, then punched him straight in the chest and the vulpine fell toward the ground.

Sandefur wasted no time scrambling to his feet and reclaiming his sword as he turned back to Tyronos trying to pick himself up. Still partially blinded with no weapons of defense did it seem like he was done for; and that his time in the tournament was up. Even partially blinded could he see that deadly blade seeking his heart and he closed his eyes, but after a few moments the blade never came. He opened his emerald gaze to see what was either a hell of a lucky break, or a quest for revenge. Sandefur looked down to see a bright orange blade completely piercing his core chest. On the end of the hilt could he see a small key chain dangling from a crystal line that was probably a trademark to one of the other fighters. It was connected by half of a white cracked heart, enshrouded by a black devil's wing surrounded within a circle of flames that could only mean one thing.

_Unbelievable! Mickolai was never dead! He's still alive! _

_He makes a great come back! _

_But there's no way he could survive…Not with the blood loss and that maneuver probably took whatever was left in him._

_But he ensured he wouldn't die alone, taking Sandefur with him._

He looked over to see the crude smile of who he thought was long dead. Mickolai sat on his knees with the blue blade still pierced through his stomach, his right arm extended toward Sandefur as he threw his own beam sword like a deadly javelin. Another white blade was impaled straight through the ocelot below his neckline. Even with slightly blinded eyes could Tyronos clearly see that expression on Sandefur's face, as it would be burned away in his memories forever. He couldn't believe it; he was taken out by that devil of a vulpine.

He felt his grip on reality slip as he dropped his blade and kneeled to the ground with Tyronos' blade still in his center. But even subconscious he wasn't about to go out without a bang. He slipped back landing on his backside as the vulpine pulled out his crystal clear blade, but found another unpleasant surprise, a live grenade in his face. The blast went off, surprisingly powerful from such a small grenade as the two fighters vanished in the fiery blast. Mickolai let out a quiet yet evil chuckle as he saw the two Royalists go up in flames, and gently lowered his head toward the dirt of the arena, exhaling one last time.

_Sandefur's been killed! And possibly Tyronos at the same time! _

_We'll have to wait for the dust to clear to see it all! _

Massive blades aimed for small prey as Spyke couldn't land a connecting blow on his quicker opponent. Caim dodged strike after countless strike but was running out of options and ideas. He needed to bring this brute down a couple of notches and quick.

"You can't avoid me forever!" Spyke let out as the bird ducked out what would have been a fatal strike. The hybrid was right, Caim couldn't avoid him forever. But he could merely block the attacks with a large enough weapon to put up against blades. Sadly though he was short on weapons like that. Caim led him to the outskirts of the arena but met his fluke there, as he tripped back from one of the corpses on the ground.

"Meet your end!" The blade came swinging down but instead of meeting the bird it met Lyrik's dead body, slicing him in two as a geyser of blood came shooting up. Spyke pulled the blade now covered in blood from the severed body and followed Caim as he stumbled back near Dark's body. Caim got low to the ground to avoid Spyke's first blow but was caught in a pinch, he didn't have enough time to react toward the second strike and that's where the hybrid thought he had his prey, until he found a weapon.

Caim spun around close to the dirt quickly as he kicked up Dark's gun blade as the slick weapon twirled around in the air with no wielder. Caim summoned up to his feet grasping the weapon on its grip with both hands and clashed blades with Spyke's second strike and sparks grew as the two weapons met.

_Absolutely stunning! Down to his last resort for defense; Caim kicked up Dark's gun blade to meet Spyke's deadly strike! _

_In a last ditch effort to save himself Caim can now put up a valiant defense! _

The Trickster jumped back away from the massive attack with the gun blade in hand. He eyed the sophisticated weapon for a mere moment, this type of weapon was often difficult to master and was modified by it's wielder for even more power. He knew exactly how to use it, a common trait he and Dark once shared. Now with proper defense could Caim easily dodge the first wave of strikes and put up defense for the second. Spyke struck down vertically as Caim barely side-stepped out of the strike, and with massive strength did Spyke come down hard with his broadsword hoping to butcher this turkey.

Dust kicked up putting on a temporarily pause to their fight. Once it had cleared could he see it all, Caim was standing on top of the broadsword now embedded in the dirt. Spyke was greatly angered and summoned the blade upwards as Caim flew in the air. The hybrid Royalist quickly followed his prey as he believed he had him now, only to be proven severely wrong. Caim disconnected the gun blade back into its standard form and took grasp of the two blasters it was formed out of. He sent a huge barrage of bolts straight into the hybrid as he was batted down back toward the arena floor.

Caim was heading straight for Spyke as he haven't even hit the ground yet, combining the weapons back into one and became some kind of blood seeking bladed missile heading straight for Spyke. The hybrid Royalist had no time at all to move out of the way as Caim was heading straight for him, as he put his blades in defense to withstand the attack. It didn't work out as planned.

With the combination of Caim's bodyweight and the momentum of the fall was it Spyke's amazing end. The gun blade pierced straight through the katana Spyke had placed up in defense and met his throat as blood was shot up but blocked by the katana that was to hold the blade from his throat. The gun blade had met it's marker as Caim looked into Spyke's amazed and confused eyes. He couldn't even pull the blade out as it was now embedded into the katana blade and was completely stuck, it wouldn't even budge.

_Oh my god! Caim became a bladed missile heading straight for Spyke! Dark's gun blade actually pierced straight through Spyke's weapon of defense!_

_Amazing!_

_Spectacular!_

_Truly remarkable!_

Caim left Dark's blade as he regrettably let go of its hilt and got off of Spyke. The hybrid hadn't given up just yet, but soon he would drown in his own blood.

_An amazing finish to an amazing fighter._

_Spyke has joined the others._

A red crossed formed over the deceased portrait right after Sandefur's, fourteen Royalists had been eliminated thus far, and two more needed to join the ranks of the dead before it would all be over.

A vixen was dodging blades as a falcon was avoiding deadly flashes of lightning. Aeon flipped back in the air firing another volley of bolts as it impacted on the wall near Raven's position. Rotating disks sliced near the outer stone wall barely avoiding the vixen's body composure. They were both untouchable but extremely exhausted. Aeon summoned the will to stand on her feet and sent another powerful blast straight for Raven. He tried to move but the pain kept him pinned down, and he entered desperation mode. He sent all his rotating disks out to put a shield of defense, knowing that the blades wouldn't absorb the blast, but deflect it. The plan worked but some of the power leaked through and struck his downed figure, and the unremarkable occurred.

The majority of the blast interrupted Keira and Krystal as both stepped out of the center, the blast headed across the battle arena and struck Caim's downed figure as he walked away with his back turned on Spyke. The violet lightning surged through his body for several moments as you could barely hear his screams above the roar of the blast.

_Oh my god how is that even possible! Raven deflected the blast from Aeon only for it to be stricken with Caim! _

_What are the odds!_

_It doesn't matter because it just happened! _

The lightning finally ceased and Caim was burned to a crisp, smoke trailed off his body as he felt weak and completely numb. He quickly submitted to the cold hard and bloody flooring as he never picked himself back up. He needed his rest after all of this, now was the time to just lie down and enter the darkening cold. This fight was to the death after all.

_Caim is down! And looks like for good!_

_The Trickster has been eliminated! _

The board in the sky added yet another red cross to its list of deceased. One more remained until this match would be coming to a close, only five Royalists were left. Which one would it be?

Tyronos was not yet dead; he struggled to hold onto life as he clawed his way to his feet. Every nerve surged with pain triple what it was before, the blast really put a hurting on him. He was cut up and bleed greatly practically everywhere, and bits of his right paw had been blown straight off from the blast. Open a single layer of skin separated the bone from the open air in his paw.

Raven lay in the blood stained dirt as he breathed as best as he could, dirt had built up in the back of his throat and was slightly blocking his path of air. He lay in the ground hunched up on one side as his left arm was spread across the field lying on his right hip. He couldn't even bare to pick his body up, he needed his rest; and that could result in him being the next and final Royalist finished here today.

Aeon sat on her knees trying to breathe as best as she could, she was bleeding and had cuts all around her body; but at least she was still alive. Only one fight remained, straight in the dead center of the arena.

Sparks appeared faded and then re-appeared over and over again. Combined black blades collided with crystal blue. They had combined their swords together to form one double-sided deadly weapon long ago. The intense look on Krystal's and Keira's face told each other they weren't about to give up or back down, this was to the death of one of these two vixens. But this battle was coming to a close, both vixens were extremely weary and this wouldn't keep up for much longer. Both Firion and Nemesis leaned out over the balcony as they couldn't be kept in suspense much longer.

Krystal batted down Keira's line of defense and went in for a strike only to strike the air. The white vixen disarmed her opponent by kicking the double hilt out of her grasp and stabbed Krystal with one side of her combined blades. The vixen's emerald eyes went wide and blood dripped from her lip, leaning up against Keira's figure.

_Oh my! It looks like our final Royalist to die has been chosen! And it's Firion's fighter herself! _

_It looks like the ownership of this company has been wrapped up by Keira and Nemesis._

Firion started to bend the metal out of sheer anger as Nemesis let out a wide grin. Fox's expression horrified as he saw the woman who supposedly was his lover being impaled and soon executed. Keira breathed heavy and with a small smirk, she yanked the blade out of Krystal's stomach and the vixen fell forward motionless. Keira turned around and kicked Krystal onto her backside, she wanted to have her look straight into her eyes when the blade came falling down on her.

Krystal was weak and defenseless, she couldn't summon the strength to raise her arms to even try and put up a defense from the strike that would kill her. So many thoughts raced through her mind all at once like some kind of massive typhoon of dreams and memories. She couldn't die now, she had so much to do and so much to that was left unspoken. She promised to help Fox retain his memories and that this time would they finally be together. But it looks like those were just empty promises and lies, and Keira was the reason why.

Keira came crashing down on Krystal's as her life flashed before her eyes, and then suddenly it stopped as her mind realized her time wasn't over yet. From the side did lightning interject with the blow and Keira's blade was blasted straight out of her grasp. She turned to see Aeon charging straight at her with a hateful expression. Keira was kicked straight in the center of her chest and was flown backwards toward the wall. Working quick did Aeon toss up her blade like she had done before and kicked it straight for Keira, adding electrical currents to strengthen and quicken the assault. The blade met Keira before she even reached the wall, increasing her momentum and velocity, but instead of meeting just the wall was Keira pierced straight center of her chest by a rather large wall spike.

The violet blade was just a couple inches from the large spike sticking out of the pinned vixen's chest, completely covered in her blood that dripped ever so softly. It was deadly silent in the whole arena, the only thing that could be heard was the soft hum created from the beam sword, as no one could believe it at all. Her eyes was full of fear and utter surprise, she trembled to raise her arms upward as she locked gaze with the vixen she was about to kill. Krystal's wide eyes met her own as Keira's breathing started to go faulty and soon ceased at all. Keira let out her final breath as her eyes shut and head bobbled down, her arms came to her planted side as she was pinned up to the wall, dead in defeat.

The fans were the first to come to their senses as they let out a massive cheer; they knew what this meant just as much as Krystal, Death Tour staff and the Game Masters did. They cheered and cheered and cheered some more, some fans even cried due to the immense excitement running through their veins. That was the match of the whole tournament, and they all knew it to be true.

"No!" Nemesis yelled out loud as he couldn't believe it, "Noooooooooo!" He screamed and grasped tightly to his scalp. Firion let go of the bended metal bars and let out a hearty, almost maniacal laugh. Fox breathed easy but still worried knowing that Krystal was heavily injured as she lay near Aeon's figure, who had crashed back down to her knees.

_Unbelievable folks! Keira was about to annihilate Krystal when from out of the storm came Aeon to her rescue! _

_Aeon disarmed and then sent Keira flying toward the wall and right into a wall spike! _

_Keira, Nemesis' own fighter in the bet of ownership for this company, has been eliminated! _

_It seems all wrapped up for Firion as it looks like he will retain single ownership of this company! That was the fight of the tournament! Truly spectacular! _

The final red cross had been added onto Keira's portrait that signatured the end of the fight. All sixteen eliminated fighters had faded from the board, and the surviving four Royalists were brought to the center forming a square of the four.

_Your survivors! Royalist – 736 'Hopeless' Tyronos!_

_Royalist – 3000 'The Titan' Raven!_

_Royalist – 999 'Flash Freeze' Aeon!_

_And Royalist – 666 'Hells Angel' Kursed! _

Fans practically exploded as the screaming couldn't be any louder. The four survivors summoned the strength to stand where they were, although Raven collapsed right back on the ground a moment later. Krystal kept her eyes on Keira's body as she stood up, she couldn't believe it all. The fact that Keira had been killed right in front of her, and the fact that Aeon saved her from certain death. The white vixen looked so peaceful, as she was only asleep with a solemn expression. But of course that wasn't the case; no one could sleep with a large spike pierced straight through your chest.

Krystal looked all around the battle field; blood was literally everywhere covering every square inch of the floor and much on the arena walls as well. She eyed Dark's body and her former team mate as even he had perished in this fight. Mickolai and Sandefur still had the beam swords through their stomach as so did Kold. Tyranny, Lyrik, and many of the other Royalist bodies had been ripped to shreds or impaled several times. Many amazing and deadly fighters perished today, it was sad indeed.

The wall spikes quickly retreated back into the walls and Keira's body flopped onto the blood stained ground. Krystal found herself baring through the pain and running over toward her fallen body. She yanked out Aeon's blade and threw it aside, cradling the dead vixen in her grasp. She looked merely in some type of peaceful slumber, and tears found their way to Krystal's eyes. Her chance to live on was at the cost of this young vixen's life, who could have achieved so much, and achieved so little in her time in the Royal Death Tour.

Nemesis had let go of his scalp only to grasp the handrail as hard as he could. He eyed Krystal's figure holding the body of his own dead fighter. Firion hadn't stopped laughing, he was laughing so hard and all at one time that it soon began to hurt from mere laughing.

Nemesis turned to his for now partner and yelled angrily, "Don't forget! Kursed didn't kill Keira! I can still find another fighter!"

Firion although he knew their own set of rules didn't interject. "Go ahead and try! At this point no one NO ONE can stand up against Kursed! The top ten along with the most deadly Royalists were in this fight! And they were all killed!"

The demoralized lupine only let out an angered shriek. He knew Firion was right, at this point being so late in the tournament; nobody could or even would want to stand up against Kursed. If Keira had been killed early on in the tournament he would have literally thousands of fighters to choose from. Now less then a hundred Royalists remained and the best of the best were lying dead in the arena before them. It seemed as though he had this bet in the cargo hold. He stormed off angrily forgetting his dead fighter, he definitely needed some drinks and probably some drugs to go along with them for the longest time before he could even think straight. It brought satisfaction to Fox's face to see his beloved vixen alive, and would probably end up winning this whole tournament.

Krystal stopped her tears and slowly lay the body of Keira back down. She wiped away the blood off of her cheek and looked over to see her combined weapon lying right next to them; it must have been blasted this way when Aeon shot it out of her grasp. She disconnected the two crystal blue swords and deactivated the blades, they dispersing back into the hilts. Krystal took the two hilts in a single paw and took Keira's lifeless one and wrapped her fingers around the hilts tightly, they were absent of warmth. She slowly placed the paw over her huge open chest wound and set them down, saying her goodbyes to the vixen. Krystal weakly stood back up and began walking away from the dead vixen, which was her main opponent this entire competition but at this point was now her reason of mourning.

The remaining Royalists all went out separate wings, walking up the same ramps they entered from that didn't seem so long ago. It might as well have been eternity for Krystal, because an eternity ago all of these fighters were alive and well; now hardly any of them seemed fully intact and in one piece as they lay dead on the floor. This game was sickening and costed many lives just for the chance of one to escape with their own, but that's how the game was played.

Krystal was still alive and closer then ever, so she couldn't complain about that. But still she asked herself as she limped away,

"_Is my one life worth the thousands it's costing?" _

_Author's Note_

_Okay…a lil' farfetched :P But come on you can't say that wasn't cool ^^_

_Well, those are your remaining four Royalists, and soon it will dwindle down even more =O _

_Hope this was a great series chapter on this one fight! _


	45. Aftermath

"This is going to hurt a bit."

"Do it…" Krystal whispered through her clamped jaw as Fox was tending to her wounds. She refused to go back into the medical center's bed only to be the only one there, because the rest of the competition was dead. She only went for her major stab wound that Keira had left her before she was killed herself, but as soon as that was taken care of did they high tail it out of the gloomy healing center. Krystal cringed in pain as she grasped the sheets of her bed hard while Fox rubbed the healing yet nerve spiraling ointment across her cuts and gashes. It burned in three stages, but after the third would it seal up the wounds and kill all and any infections throughout the body. You could never know when a blade has cut through dozens of bodies and the blood it touched.

The most painful part was over, and Fox went to wrapping her cuts with the crude medical tape and handed her some pain killers that the doctors had given her. He tied them tight and heard Krystal's groans of pain, he was relieved when he tied that final knot and her pain had ceased. That is until the second phase of burns would take place.

"Thanks." She let out quietly and soft like, as she let out a breath of relief.

"No problem." He whispered back with equal sincerity. Krystal leaned up against Fox's frontal side as he wrapped his arms around her bandaged form and rested his chin onto her shoulder. She ran her fingers across Fox's forearms and closed her eyes just as he had now. It felt so strange to the vulpine, to be in love but to know nothing of his partner was definitely awkward. But he was convinced she loved him, but he had no clue to be sure of it or not, and if he even returned what she felt. He only did what felt was right.

X

Aeon could picture everything that was happening as she stood outside Krystal's doorway, completely wrapped up in bandages as well, excluding her right arm. She opened up her violet gaze and with no emotions showing, walked away. It wasn't her business after all, but she only hoped Krystal would be back into fighting shape soon, and hoped she would also and prepare for another major clash.

"Barkeep another round." The heavily bandaged grey vulpine let out sluggishly as he just downed his fifth drink. He took a minor pause as he exhaled the smoke he held in for quite a while. He didn't care of the consequences to his multiple drinks or his 'medical' drug, all he cared about was that he was alive and still breathing, for now at least. He let out a hearty chuckle as even though he was a bit delusional now, his subconscious mind was still in control. He felt so overjoyed to not be dead where many great fighters had fallen, and to be one of the only four to walk away was very beneficial as well, more drinks for him. The barkeep seemed exceptionally annoyed as he poured Tyronos' next drink. The happy Royalist only lifted his glass in high spirits as he stared at the dark liquor through the crystal glass.

"To Dark, Caim, and every other god damn Royalist who died cause I didn't!" He let out loudly as he chugged down the beverage and licked his lips clean. That one felt great as it went down his parched throat. Tyronos kept the blunt locked in with his lips and spun around to leave, but spun around a bit to fast and ended up losing his balance. He smacked headfirst straight into the wooden planks of the floor, letting out a massive shriek of pain. Just because he was partially high, drunk, and naturally happy to being alive, it didn't mean he still couldn't feel pain.

The barkeep couldn't help but to laugh at the vulpine holding his stomach still letting out his loud shrill. But he deserved to relax and enjoy himself for now; he was after all still alive.

Raven walked around the Royalists quarters despite what the doctors had told him, just like everyone else who survived he wanted and needed his own share of the fun and merriment. He finally reached the entrance of the bar only to run into an unexpected and very painful situation. Tyronos had just tripped over his own feet at the entrance and the two collided with Tyronos falling over and on top of the falcon. The two let out a combined loud and hellish scream of pain as the barkeep started to cry due to the comedic scene.

X

Loud breaths for air met the beings completely shocked state of being. Caim's eyes were wide and his beak still longing for air, good sweet and smelly air. He fell over from the table he was laying on and landed painfully onto the cold floor, of course corpses weren't treated for their wounds. He only counted himself lucky as the coast was clear and it was dead silent in the morgue, just as it fitted the picture of this dark and gloomy place. After a moment of heavy breathing did the weakened crow pick himself up and looked around his surroundings, a pure white room with bright lights and tables everywhere that were littered with corpses. The very same Royalists who perished in the fight just hours ago.

Caim pulled out the small device from his jacket and studied it with it in both hands he small paramedical device that kept him alive and preserved the flicker of life. Instead of dying did it only knock him completely unconscious that stabilized his blood with oxygen, giving him the appearance of death on the spot. Although the yellow and blue piece of triangular device was now useless, he had to get out of here before anyone noticed. He quickly scanned the room for what he was hoping for, his personal belongings in the small duffle bag he had left in his room, sadly though all his weapons were burnt to a crisp along with his body from the receiving of lightning that Aeon had generously donated.

But he then found a weapon he could scavenge, after all its previous user was lying right beside him, so he wasn't going to use it. Dark's gun blade lay near his still body as his face was bloody and scarlet eyes closed. A thick sheet of dark green lay over the vulpine's body up to his neckline. He looked so peaceful that way, Caim had never seen Dark this sort of way and now that he did he only wished he could see him like this when he was still alive. Caim walked to the vulpine's resting side and looked at him for a moment longer, his hands moving over the still unscratched weapon even after the punishment it had went through resting in the cold sheath that would never see use again from the Fallen Angel.

"Thanks Dark." He merely whispered as he grasped the hilt of the blade along with its sheath. Caim sat down his duffle bag and strapped his newly obtained weapon diagonally across his chest and threw the duffle bag over his shoulder. He merely scanned over the other many bodies of great fighters who had died in this fight. Lyrik, Mauradin, Rolland, Sandefur, Keira, Tyranny.

"Well probably not Tyranny." Caim groggily admitted as he looked over all the bodies one last time before he would depart this place. The ex-Royalist admired Dark's calming state from afar as he turned his back on them all.

"Don't worry Scuro, I'll be back." With that Caim stealthily made his way up the ramps, blending in with the shadows avoiding to be seen.

X

Nemesis slammed his fists up against the desk for about the hundredth time in this last session of Royalist searching. He absolutely still couldn't believe Keira ended up being killed and Kursed had walked away. His desk was piled up with Royalist folders, still fresh yet burned all the way cigarette buds and a nearly empty bottle of hard liquor. This search was impossible for a replacement fighter, and things couldn't be any worse for this Game Master.

By their own guide line of rules, it's stated that if a Game Masters fighter is killed in battle but not by the hands of the other Master's Royalist, that Game Master would be able to find a single replacement fighter. But there were other rules that kept Nemesis in check, he had to wait until the next round would end and then he could choose one of the remaining fighters. The one hundred remaining Royalists would drop down to only twenty, and in those nineteen is where Nemesis would need to choose a fighter who could take down Kursed. Though that seemed highly unlikely.

Although he was binded to wait it out and see who these nineteen fighters would be he still scanned every Royalist's folder to see who had the best chances to live and who would be the best to fight against Kursed. But all of their standards were much lower then Kursed herself, and he needed one hell of a Royalist to take her on. Keira wasn't within the top ten but statistics say she had a much higher chance of killing Kursed then any other fighter left. Out of frustration the lupine threw everything off his desk as papers and documents went flying and liquor spilled and dripped off the side of his workspace. He buried his muzzle in his arms and let out one hell of a loud scream even after being dubbed down.

Then an idea struck Nemesis, he slowly rose up with eyes wide and an evil grin across his face. Yes, it would be perfect, Kursed would die and there would be no way Firion could challenge on his new fighter. But to pursue him would be an extremely difficult task. But it was the only chance Nemesis had to keep single ownership in this company and kick Firion out the door, besides things getting bloody that is. He quickly scrambled out pen and paper and began writing like the mad man he had become ever since the snow vixen's death. His plan was slowly forming and soon breathing with life.

"Yes, yes it'll work. Be ready Kursed, you _will_ die and I'll watch with glee as Firion will have no chance in hell."

_Author's Notes_

…_Suspense! :D _

_Have a good one ^^_


	46. A Whole New Game

Days passed by as it was battle after battle in the Omega Battle Dome. Each match was magnificent in its own way, although none of them could even compete with what had taken place in the very first brawl. The most deadly competitors along with the top ten Royalists stepped foot into the arena dome, and only four walked away alive. Those four fighters might as well be undisputed champions when it came to statistics, abilities, gear and the caliber of the fighters. At last the final twenty fighters had made it out alive, and now were on a three day rest until the next round of fights would begin.

Some Royalists prepared even after just recovering from their painful wounds. But they did it as a necessity to survive, because second chances and mistakes were not a luxury you could afford anymore, not this far into the tournament. Any move could be your last.

Fox was summoned by Firion to better try and regain his memories, so that he could be at least _some _use to Firion. Besides Krystal was perfectly safe, if anything was to suddenly happen to her foul play would definitely be the cause and that would be against the rules between Firion and Nemesis. The blue vixen still bandaged up a bit walked through the empty walkways of the Royalist quarters. There was a chilly and creepy feeling and she picked up an ominous scent in the air as she walked through the ghostly quarters. Thousands of beings used to use these barracks and facilities but now it was just an empty hunk of living quarters, empty bars and burning florescent lights. She couldn't help but felt like she was being watched, somewhere around the corner. There wasn't a single being in sight, she was all alone.

The plasma screen above to her side brought Krystal back to reality, it was just some highlights of what took place in the other Omega fights. Things were heating up it seemed as only seven fighters remained, three more had to perish before the match could be called off.

A black furred vixen with crystal blue eyes and snow white hair avoided being diced to bits from a rather large avian opponent. She quickly grabbed the hidden blade from the sheath tucked away within her boot and stuck to the earthen ground. Her opponent made the mistake to strike her downwards and that's when time seemed to stop, or at least the time for her opponent. A razor sharp knife pierced straight through his neckline as blood flooded down his chest. But she didn't stop there; her fighter spirit got the best of her as she thrilled for more.

Luckily some brave fool came charging at her rear, thinking of being able to catch her off-guard, a life costing mistake. She quickly jumped high in the air leaving the raccoon alone with the dying avian as he questioned what her tactics were but took up a defensive stance. Nearby beeping caught his attention as he looked toward the avian on the ground to see a lethal time bomb stuck to his chest, and the Royalists eyes went wide when he was consumed in flames. The black vixen back-flipped throughout the air and landed gracefully on her feet, chuckling softly to herself quite pleased with her work.

_Quite stunning! Thrysta dealt with Maximus but left quite the present for Cobalt! I think it's over for them both!_

_Well I wouldn't be surprised if Maximus fell there, but Cobalt has proved to be quite the tough Royalist._

The black vixen stood back onto her feet and turned around just in time to dodge from being sliced from another Royalist. A lupine Royalist stood across her holding quite the caliber blade. It was long, wide and definitely deadly. There was a circular blue crystal embedded from within the blade as its master glared the vixen down. She knew she couldn't outsmart or overpower this opponent, so the vixen had to stay on the defensive for now, keeping distance away and hoping to get him from range. Immediately the Royalist dashed in the opposite direction pulling out her Mark II Plasma Beam Sniper Rifle from over her shoulder and opened fire, though not surprised to see her opponent easily reflecting the shots. As she shot the lupine ran after her like playing cat and mouse until they ran side by side separated by only mere feet.

But their game was short lived as a random Royalist rushed the lupine from the side trying to impale his stomach, he would have to show his superior strength here.

"You should have just stayed out of this!" The crazed Royalist yelled out as he easily avoided the strike and jumped in the air up and over his opponent. The lynx quickly spun around to try and retaliate but was to slow to save himself from a horrible death. Scarlet eyes went wide as the huge blade pierced straight through his chest and stomach as the frontal half of the blade had completely been pierced through. The ever so strong lupine had stabbed him with his back toward his helpless opponent, and began to lift the blade in the air. With his opponent practically bound to the weapon as the lynx was being lifted up as well. As he let out a mighty yell did he swing the blade and the embedded lynx up and over his head and slammed straight down into the ground.

The Royalists head practically exploded on impact from the pressure of the crush, along with half of his upper torso. A huge wave of blood gushed out completely covering the lupine who had caused this amazing yet horrid kill.

_Now that's a way to kill somebody!_

_Wow!_

_Amazing_

_Whoa…_

As the lupine yanked his blade out of what was left of his lynx opponent did the match officially end, fans screamed and cheered ever so loudly just as always. He let out a solemn breath, he didn't like killing anymore then the next person but it ultimately had to be done. He would have properly closed the eyes of his victim if the head was still around, though that obviously wasn't the case when he saw a stray eyeball about four feet away from the corpse. The janitors would have quite the mess to clean up with this fight.

The final red cross was added to the lynx's portrait. The sixteen slain Royalist faded from the board as the four survivors were summoned forward.

_Ladies and gentlemen! Your survivors – Royalist 716 'Golden Heart' Kraze!_

_Royalist – 2000 'One Second' Blink!_

_Royalist – 411 'Devastating' Sullie!_

_And Royalist – 715 'Viperess' Thrysta! _

The four fighters broke away from the crowd and from one another as they headed up their separate ramps, and Krystal lost focus in the drowning speak of the ringside announcers. Her mouth became dry and her spine tingling as she was a bit astonished with that performance. Here she thought with the statistics and all that the hardest competition had already been killed, yet these fighters seemed just as deadly if not more then the Royalists who died in her match. Although statistics to tend to lie in these types of games.

Krystal kept on her path as she continued her walk, she had seriously underestimated the fighters left in this tournament, and she was already clear on the part of no second chances; and no returns.

X

Hours later were the surviving twenty Royalists called forth to a little gathering in the chambers near the Game Masters quarters. Each Royalist kept to themselves in a different part of the large golden-bronze painted room. Some gathered around the couches as others near the bartender for drinks. Only Krystal and Aeon were near one another as Krystal sat up against the wall and stood planted firmly, her eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you think this is all about?" Krystal asked quietly yet Aeon remained unmoved. She only scolded mentally.

_I do not know and do not care. Just stay still and be silent for now. _Krystal only followed the younger vixen's advice and breathed in easy, yet couldn't shake this weird sense of disruption through the air. Something big was about to unfold and she could feel it in her wounds. Finally the anticipation was over as Nemesis walked through the double doors and the twenty fighters gathered around.

"Royalists," He started out, "You are the finest fighters in this tournament. You should be very proud to be here now. Out of a tournament of four thousand, you twenty are the only ones who has managed to make it thus far." The lupine Game Master expected some cheering from the fighters but received only silence, there was no cheering to be made. This meant deaths were only around the corner for all these beings, all except one.

"I've called you here to explain a few things, a few changes in this years turn of events. Instead of the standard match-up battles where you would fight one against one until only one was at the top, we've decided to do something different." He paused as Nemesis guided the fighters to a now descending large plasma screen. The lights in the room went low and the bright glow of the screen practically replaced the lights as a source of vision.

"We are going to place you in four even groups of five. You will be placed within a large survival battle arena, much larger then any arena you've foughten in so far. The rules are simple, use what you can or what you can find to end your opponents. Only two in each arena will walk away alive." Nemesis paused yet again as he pressed the button down multiple times while explaining the circumstances. Pictures of the arenas flashed across the screen, each one different in it's own unique way.

"The arenas vary upon each planet they are placed on. You may be within the heart of the raging oceans of Krew on a small tropical island. Or perhaps in the middle of the barren wastelands of Damas. Maybe even on an abandoned moon that orbits around Cosmos, or the lush forest green of Golbez. And last but not least, the twisting nether of Kew."

The last picture Nemesis landed on must have been the battle arena for Kew. Strange purple rock formations filled up the picture as there was a violet thunder storm in the background, it was very dark in that battle arena, a perfect place to die with no return.

He addressed the Royalists once again, "You are given nothing, not even your own weapons to start with. There are wildlife and natural watermarks in the arenas, you must survive and thrive on your own. Confrontations could be little, so best prepare for that. Because in time we will summon you to face one another."

The Royalists kept silent but you could see it in their eyes, they were shocked. None of them were survival experts and now they would be thrown in the middle of it all, with no starting supplies, absolutely nothing they could use. To live or die would be dependent on their own will. But Aeon and Krystal had them there, they did come from tribal life after all.

"Any questions? No? Good." It was obvious Nemesis wasn't in the best of moods. "Here are your match-ups, you will each be departed for the arenas once this small break is over. Rest up and good luck Royalists, because only eight of you I will see once again." Nemesis' figure disappeared behind the twin golden doors as the screen switched to the match-ups, though they didn't which arena they would be competing in as of now.

Krystal searched the board for her name, eventually finding it and already trouble was brewing. One of her opponents within this fight was the black vixen, no other then Thrysta in this contest for survival. Aeon had the lupine Kraze in her bracket, but she didn't know which one was worst.

As time went on each Royalist left one by one, knowing who they would face and would prepare for their competition and new battle strategies.

It was obvious in Krystal's mind that she had seriously miscalculated not only the competition, but what was expected of the Game Masters. To them this whole tournament was a business, and with a business comes credentials, profit. They're only doing what makes the most dough in the end, and if fans want to see long term survival fights, then that's what the fans would get. No matter how unprepared the competitors were for this.

The matches had been set and time was short, Krystal along with every other Royalist had to prepare for staking out and survival over against everyone else, nothing would slow her down. Yet her wounds became to overbear for her.

_Author's Notes_

_Yea I know…_

_It's been a LONG time since I threw out a chapter, TO LONG!_

_Schools finally over, but I have practice, and I've been sick lately with the allergies and stuff =(_

_But I finally got one up! _

_I feel like this chapter sucks…A lot =( Oh well you tell me, lol I wouldn't' doubt it since I haven't even touched the story in like over a month xD_

_Oh well. Thanks again! _

_Thrysta is an OC owned by FanFiction's StarFoxmstr15_

_Kraze is an OC owned by FanFiction's TwisterTheHedgehog_


	47. Hopeless

Krystal awakened in a somewhat peaceful mood as her eyes suddenly flung open. Her own gentle breathing was all that could be heard throughout the private chamber. She began to wonder how everything was getting so quiet and how it had remained quiet for so long now. Then the obvious thought caught on.

"Oh right, there's almost nobody left." The comment was very mutual to the calming vixen. Although she should have been thrilled that the competition was dying out, and she was so close to freedom she could smell the exhaust, the very opposite struck her. They were quite literally _dying _out, just so she had a chance to continue on with her life after this was all over.

Although she had slept for more then long enough, drowsiness still hadn't left the vixen's body and so she headed for the shower to rejuvenate and feel more lively. As she passed through the mirror did she immediately stop in place as her eyes went wide, staring at her own self-reflection. Krystal had heard of aging with the job, but not on such a…tremendous scale.

She began to breathe a bit heavy as her paws scanned her face. A certain sparkle that was once in her eyes with her youth had vanished without a trace. Wrinkles had already taken form above her dull emerald orbs as large folded creases had taken the territory of her forehead. If you looked closely enough you could see scars hidden beneath the fur. She quickly scanned the rest of her body; scars were found not only across her face and neck, but many various regions of her body, some more noticeable then others. Putting all of these Royalist markings together and she looked just as old as Fox now, if not even older. An eight year age span difference.

Although Krystal had let out a loud grunt, yet she honestly wasn't surprised. The stress level she's been receiving along with the endless and relentless battles donating to her pain that came with the wounds, and the level of her sanity changing and had even gone off the charts during the Hayte phase. It's no wonder this is what the end result would be and hadn't received a heart attack at the same time. Krystal was furious, not because now she didn't have her youthful looks, she still looked quite lovely. But because she only had kept two things that weren't stripped away from her from being forced into this insane game. Her life, and her youth.

But now one of them had been taken away in the process of winning her freedom, and she would never get it back. Krystal lifted herself off from the sink and tried to smile in the mirror. Yet her looks had been sapped away in the process of winning her freedom, she was one of the only survivors left in the game that originally started with four thousand and was now down to twenty. But still many challenges remained ahead on the road to freedom. In order for Krystal to survive and live on nineteen other beings must die, one of them being Aeon. Possibly the only other survivor of the Cerinian's long dead world. And she didn't know if she really had the heart to fight Aeon again, but this time ultimately taking her life.

Krystal couldn't smile, she couldn't even force herself to smile. Her great sorrow still remained as she felt like she was being pushed down even farther into this dimension of the Royal Death Tour. The light that was her hope of ever escaping this game began to fade away. But she wouldn't let go, she would fight until there wasn't anything left fighting for.

X

The twenty competitors all stood shoulder straight with five in each line forming a large square in the center of the ring. Royalist competitors stood side-by-side as fans cheered and admired this years Royalist favorites and personal heroes. The lights went dim and four giant plasma screens took place hovering above and behind the competitors.

Nemesis spoke loud and clear high up in the stands, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is it; these are your final competitors. Twenty remain and yet it's going to get even smaller as only eight of them will return for our final round. How about we get the randomization started and see which fighting arenas the Royalists shall compete in!"

He was only met with loud applause and deafening screams of anticipation. The lights went low and the screens glowed on as the four battle arenas played through quickly. Eventually all the screens slowed down to where they were barely even ticking across until they all met their matches. Krystal sweared underneath her breathe, of course Aeon would compete in the easiest battle arena while she was put in probably the most challenging arena. That was just her luck, but luck hadn't been with her this entire tournament.

"And there you have it folks! Division one shall battle in the Forests of Golbez. Division two will do battle in the Barren Wastelands of Damas. Division three will brawl in the Oceans of Krew. Division four shall compete on the Moon of Cosmos. And finally, Division Five shall do battle in the Twisting Nether of Kew!" He yelled out excitedly but with a hint of gleam blended together with diabolical satisfaction. Kursed would compete in the most difficult battle arena of them all with some of the more vicious opponents, at this point he didn't care who ended her. Just as long as she wouldn't go any farther then this.

"Now, why don't we give our Royalists a little tune to _lighten _up their mood before they head out!" The fans cheered on the Game Master as the lights went low and random lights flashed on and off of all colors; making it look like some type of lights show. Music started to flow into the stadium as it built up to it's starting point. White lights started to engulf the steady Royalists as they stood completely still not able to move. They wondered what was happening as the lyrics flooded in.

_Here I lie forever  
Sorrow still remains  
Will the water pull me down and wash it all away_

Krystal started to feel sick to her stomach, as she wasn't the only one started to feel a bit uneasy as the song rolled in. Deep down they all knew what Nemesis what trying to get at them, the evil bastard.

_Come and take me over  
Welcome to the game  
Will the current drag me down and carry me away  
Suddenly the light begins to fade_

Krystal's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as tears started to stream down her side. How much of this torture would she must endure to try and walk away alive? Hell who even said she would be able to walk out of here with her life? Leaving in once piece may not even be an option. The Royalists' lives were for forfeit, only still breathing to amuse the Game Masters and the fans around as they spun them around on their fingertips. The situation for Krystal to ever get out of here was extremely bleak. No rotten, or farther yet; hopeless…

_HOPELESS  
I'm falling down  
FILTHY  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
WORTHLESS  
It's over now  
GUILTY  
There's no way out  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go_

A few Royalists began to vanish in thin air, being engulfed by the white light; probably teleported to their own fighting arenas and starting zones. The vulpine to Krystal's right immediately vanished as she had to endure the torment of anticipation to get out of here, away from the fans watching her become weak beneath their feet. And enduring the torment of looking at Nemesis' wicked smile as the song rolled on.

_Silent I go under  
I am not afraid  
I can see the daylight shine  
And slowly drift away_

Krystal would have collapsed to her knees if she wasn't being forced to stand upwards. She felt empty now, she had nothing while the Game Masters took everything away from her, everything except her life but she didn't know if there was any value in that anymore. She might as well have been dead, killed in a horrible way to go like any of her opponents had who fell into their graves.

_Safe to say it's over  
Sink into the grave  
There is nothing left inside  
But I am wide awake  
I can hear the devil call my name_

_HOPELESS  
I'm falling down  
FILTHY  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
WORTHLESS  
It's over now  
GUILTY  
There's no way out  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go_

_Be strong. _Krystal heard the words and knew it could only be Aeon, she looked over to see only her and one other competitor who hadn't transported yet to their arena's. Aeon's only other competitor had just disappeared as the two had locked steady gaze, Aeon seemed a bit worried and upset at the same time.

_Do not give up, you are still a major factor in this game and don't ever forget it. You've faced and triumphed over so much that few can hardly say. Be strong and don't lose pure of heart princess. _

A slight pause took place in the mental discussion between the two vixens as Aeon's body started to glow a hot white as magnificent sparkles and glitters took place around her body. The bottom portion of her body began to fade as the top half began turning ghostly white until she was completely ghost-like except the violet in her eyes.

_Do not. Give. Up. Hope._

Aeon completely vanished as she was the final Royalist left to depart in her bracket. Krystal was one of the last species left as she pulled herself together.

_HOPELESS  
I'm falling down  
FILTHY  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go _

She would stand and fight, she had to. The Game Masters may have her pinned down now but not for long, and certainly not forever. She would win her freedom, no matter what the cost or the cost of whoever's life. She wouldn't let go of the speck of hope she had left.

_WORTHLESS  
It's over now  
GUILTY  
There's no way out  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go_

Krystal was the final Royalist to depart as her mind began to go blank and her body fading away; turning the same ghostly white color as all the others.

_HOPELESS  
_

There seen came to be nothing left of her as her body was engulfed in the bright light and only her emerald orbs still held a shining light, one that was rejuvenated here today and would keep her going to freedom or to the grave.

_HOPELESS  
_

Krystal's mind went blank and everything went a blinding white as she was transported out of the battle chamber and toward her starting zone in the Twisting Nether of Kew.

_Author's Notes_

_Not bad I think ;) You tell me! :D _

_Song used is Hopeless – By Breaking Benjamin :P _


	48. Survival

Krystal's vision was blurry and lopsided as she had been teleported out of the Royalist Battle Chamber and to her starting zone of the battle arena chosen for her. The Twisting Nether of Kew, it didn't have a good ring to it in the game of survival, but here she was; there was no turning back now. Her body was unsteady at best and her mind hazy, hard wind blew straight in her face as it felt like she was caught in a sandstorm. Krystal stumbled and fell off whatever it was she was standing on but quickly grabbed the ledge as her eyes were finally clearing up. She stared back down into the empty abyss that was surely death if she fell off her starting zone.

Krystal struggled to pull herself up, she couldn't get stable gripping on her feet and her grip was slipping. She climbed as fast as she could as Krystal could feel the weight of the rocks collapsing underneath of her. Just as she pulled herself up and over the ledge the rocks she had been standing on crumbled and fell into the blackness. The match hadn't even started yet and she had nearly been killed already. A loud screeching sound broke through the sky like some kind of hidden speaker or televised screen spoke to her.

"Don't worry about that Royalists." It was Nemesis speaking as he addressed all the competitors, "That was just a minor side effect due to the teleportation device. It should all clear up in just a few minutes. You have two days to find one another and fight before we send _special _tricks to force you all to collide together. Let the match begin!"

Even though the match had officially begun Krystal sensed no action or conflicts taking place. Although this was quite the huge battlefield and only five contestants moving about. Krystal finally regained all her conscious thinking and the headache had stopped but she could hear a slight ring in her ear. After her vision had cleared up she took notice of her battle arena.

It was hot, sandy and dry. There was nothing but an open barren wasteland covered in strange purple rock formations everywhere. And endless sand storm ravaged across the land as Krystal had to cover her face from breathing in to much sand. The heat wasn't overbearing but you didn't want to stay in it for so long, and Krystal was on the move stepping over huge rock formations like fallen trees in a forest. Doing anything in this battlefield would be quite difficult. She wondered how she could survive two days in this barren hell. But first thing was first, she needed to find water and then shelter.

Krystal scurried across the formations but finding anything in this storm would be extremely difficult, you could hardly see ten feet in front of you and your senses of hearing were dimmed down tremendously. Another Royalist could be just around the corner and you could never tell and it could be the end of you. But with such a large battlefield and only five contestants there must be some space put in between each fighter, at least Krystal hoped so.

X

She had been walking around for hours. Krystal's feet started to ache, her paws had been rubbed raw with grabbing nothing but stone and the vixen could tell she was starting to get dehydrated. You couldn't tell what time of the day it was here, and large predators came to stalk out prey at night. She knew she had to hurry or else her time here in this arena could be cut short. She hadn't seen any sign of vegetation around ever since the start of the match; it was nothing but a large rocky basin. Krystal came to the top of a hill hoping to spot out anything but saw nothing out of the ordinary here, after letting out a heavy sigh did she try and shield herself from the wind by taking cover behind a pillar, and think things through.

There had to be some type of vegetation here in this arena, how could they expect the Royalists to live two days if there was nothing to drink, eat, or even take shelter from. That is the final countdown began after two days and it was just the Royalist in a battle for survival against the natural elements of the battleground.

But they couldn't be true; a being could only go 72 hours without any source of water. The Royalists could die of thirst before any action even began and that would be just plain boring for the viewers. There had to be some water, some vegetation in this arena, Nemesis had said it himself. The only question was _where_?

Krystal stood back up and scanned the formation around her, trying to find a path to make her way back down. She took her first step but the ground was unstable and she slid into an all out slide on her back down the basin.

"Shit!" She tried to navigate herself; her fiber of being was being torn apart from passing on rocks and sand flying in her face from the high velocity of speed. She was reaching for anything to grab because she didn't know whether the trail lead to the very bottom of the basin or even of a cliff edge. On a turn Krystal's right arm smacked hard against a rocky pillar as pain surged through her body, the bone could have been broken instantly due to the high velocity and sudden impact. She continued to keep sliding downwards deeper into the basin. Her falling journey finally came to an end as Krystal came face first into some type of natural spring water and broke the surface straight into the depths below.

Krystal swam up to the top feeling throbbing pain from the impact of the water and then the surface below. She grasped for breath as she swam to the edge of the spring, sand was embedded in the cuts around her face that she received while sliding down and it stung that much more. She took this moment to look around; vegetation was everywhere as she had landed in a spring that was hidden deep within the depths of the basin. There was no telling how many of these hidden springs had been around the arena, or how far down she had slipped from the starting arena. She had survived her long falling journey, and decided to take a slight rest as she laid her head down onto the sandy shore.

That's when her heart skipped a beat at the sound of a large splash behind her. Krystal looked back with large fearful eyes as her head instantly rosin up, someone had been following her. She quickly scurried to her feet but her arm was keeping her down, there was no way she could fight whoever had been following her in this condition, but there was no point running either as it looked like all passageways were blocked off with heavy vegetation and would require the use of some kind of weapon to get through.

The vixen feared for her life as she backed up away from the pool but stumbled back down to the ground. Krystal pulled herself to hide behind some heavy dark briar as she awaited the stalker to come and claim her life. Krystal watched as a rather large lupine broke the surface of the water, and in much better shape then Krystal had been falling all the way down. If he had followed her this far down the entire time he must have been well prepared to face her. Krystal knew this lupine well.

Crypt was his name. He was one of the biggest, strongest, and even most intellectual Royalists still alive in the Death Tour today. The lupine was a deadly fighter not only because of his brute strength, but his genius mind as well. He scanned head to toe the entire hidden valley around him with his piercing yellow eyes searching for his prey. But came up with nothing.

"Dammit; I lost her." He shook off some of the mud that stuck to his body from the way down and crawling on the wet sandy mud. Krystal watched silently as he took a hold of his purple machete from across his back as she wondered where Crypt had gotten it from. Then the idea struck her, he created that blade himself to use as a weapon!

He cut through some heavy vines searching for the vixen until he came to the conclusion that she wasn't around; she had to be on the move now. He quickly made his way toward the most logical path she would have taken as he sliced down more and more vines trying to keep on her tail.

Krystal waited for about half an hour to pass before she finally started to move from her hiding place, and could no longer sense his mind nearby. She grunted painfully as she tried to crawl out of her hiding spot and finally managed to climb to her feet with only the use of her left arm but the pain had already start to diminish. A single question rang through Krystal's mind as she couldn't figure it out.

"How could he not see me?" She wondered as she walked back toward the water to re-hydrate herself but stopped as she stared at her own self-reflection. She was covered from head to toe in mud. She looked back toward her hiding spot as it was rather dark behind the briars; it was a natural camouflage that had hidden her very life from Crypt's blade. Ideas springed into the vixen's mind as she quickly went to work. She had figured out how she would survive on this barren hell for the next few days until only two remained.

X

A few hours had passed as Krystal took a slight break from all her hard work. She had decided that this natural spring would be her hide out until they were pushed to confrontation in two days. Krystal had created herself a couple of throwing knives from the rocky pillars surrounding the spring as they were the top of the points. With some practice she would come to be dead-on accurate with each throw and hopefully each throw would grant her a kill. She had peeled off the skin from the vegetation cut down by Crypt as they were long and durable. About fifty feet above the spring there was another section of briars hanging down in the valley and behind them was an open clearing. Krystal had strung and stringed up a hammock to take cover and sleep in during this time. She was well above the ground and hidden carefully well. If anyone had stumbled into the valley spring they would be easy prey to pick off. Krystal carefully carved a light infantry blade out of the stone just like Crypt had. The blade reminded her of what normal Cornerian army short swords were shaped like. The vixen held up the blade to the dim light that pierced through the shadows. The stone blade was a light glowing purple as she had never seen material like this. The stone was brittle enough to form a weapon out of it yet durable enough to slice through the thick vegetation here.

Water was easily taken care of as all Krystal had to do was climb down and get what she needed from the spring, and with that came possibly her greatest advantage. The vixen had indeed thickened the mud coat over her entire body, making sure not to leave a speck of blue revealed. She was covered head to toe in her natural camouflage and would be practically invisible behind the briars and in these darkened surroundings. This place was perfect for a stake-out except one detail; there was no wildlife around here. She hadn't seen any forms of wildlife flocking around, not even a small mouse or rat to scurry through.

But right now it hadn't mattered; she had everything she would need in order to survive. Food would come with tomorrow; right now she just needed rest. Krystal took cover in her hammock and set her weapons aside. Her eyes felt heavy as exhaustion took over her. She didn't know if any Royalists had been killed yet or if they were all still lurking just around the corner, waiting just like she was to claim a life.

"I'm alive…for now."


	49. The First 24 Hours

The hidden vixen's eyes snapped open to the intruding sound of her hideout. She waited for a brief moment to see if it was just her imagination or if it was positively real. The sound of rock against rock came again as she slowly crawled upward reaching for her weapon. The sound came again and again until it was finally met with results, and the sound was replaced with a roaring fire. Krystal looked through the vines to see a being sitting by the fire, which it was she couldn't tell but she knew the beings back was faced toward her.

_What a fool. _Krystal thought as she couldn't believe this being would light a fire on the first night. It was such an arrogant and foolish act, someone could be just around the corner and now you've given away your position. Sure it was a bit chilly down here but she figured most Royalists would deal with the cold, it was better then waking up with a dagger in your gut. She tried to get a better picture but froze in terror as the being looked straight toward her direction. She couldn't make out who it was only that it must have been another female due to her small body structure. The being looked around high and low for anyone but found nothing, after a moment of convincing herself did she sit near the fire once again.

Krystal didn't know how long she had been frozen in place but finally broke her mental block and backed away; she would give it time until the right moment to strike. She wanted to try her luck with the knives but it wasn't the best idea. With the dim lighting she wouldn't be able to make out a dead-on killing throw, and then her position would be given away on top of it. The best solution was to just wait it out until the female was convinced no one was around her as she sheepishly looked over her shoulder from time to time.

Hours passed in Krystal's mind as the surroundings got lighter and lighter with each passing moment. She wanted to try and regain some lost sleep but then her target would be lost if she hadn't awakened in time, and now with a competitor so close there was no telling if she really knew her position or not, and was just pretending not to know. She looked back toward the frozen competitor as her body was lost of movement, whoever this mysterious Royalist is it seems as though she's finally lost consciousness. She was cradled in some sort of a ball form as she had dozed off, a life costing mistake on her part.

Instead of crawling down to claim her life and take the chance she would awaken Krystal reached for her short sword. It was only a bit heavier then her knives and would grant much more lethal results and Krystal could finish her off with the smaller knives. She pushed aside the vines blocking vision through her small cradle of protection as she saw her target down on the spring. She saw her target and silently cocked back her elbow ready to strike but her process was cut short as a loud barbaric howl pierced the morning rise.

The intended target awoken with fright as instincts took over and rolled out of deaths row. She springed onto her heels in the ankle deep spring water as she reached for the daggers placed on her hips and saw her attacker. A male Greyhound Royalist holding some type of purple crystal long sword. He attacked from above as she shielding herself with crossed twin blades and pushed him forward. Although her strikes were quick and agile nothing was connecting. He sliced across her stomach meeting results as she let out a painful yell and spun in the direction he was striking from, and countered attack by cutting him across the face. The Greyhound wasn't amused from her simple counter attack and got her good in the gut, sending the vixen flying across the opposite spring side completely drenched. She emerged completely soaked from head to toe as she got to her feet backing off as her opponent stood their menacingly.

He focused on her from top to bottom, completely soaked as her clothing was gnarled and cut. Her top had been sliced in nearly two as her opponent cracked a modest smile.

"Sorry beautiful, I never intended it to end this way."

"The feelings mutual," she spat out the blood that was storing up in her mouth and beckoned him over as she locked the grip on her knives, "come here. I'll _show_ you something _nice_."

He didn't need an invitation as she rushed her head on as she went to meet him. The two clashed blades in the knee deep water. Krystal watched as this epic battle that started but was now coming to a close, although it was still unclear who the victor would be in this brawl. The Greyhound had propelled their blades upward as his opponent's core was completely wide open. A hard thrust kick into the stomach sent her flying as she hit a stray large rock on the spring shore toward Krystal's side. His blade descended upon her as she jumped upward to her only escape from death. His blade went right through the stone like butter from a knife as she twirled behind him ready stab him in the back.

As he spun around to stop her assault did he pause midway, as all of a sudden was she propelled the opposite direction dropping her weapons on the ground in the process. In Krystal's eyes it was like magic. One moment she was going to kill that Royalist and the next she was pinned to a tree on the opposite side of the field. The male combatant could only stare in amazement and horror at the picture portrayed for him across the field. His opponent was pinned to a tree by some type of large and deadly yet thin weapon. From this far away it seemed like some sort of spear yet was shaped in an odd way.

The vixen's strange breath pattern brought him back to reality. Blood dripped down her wet figure and tears fell from her eyes as the pain coursing through her body was unbearable. Her torso had been crushed on impact as the deadly weapon was sticking out from her chest and her vision went blurry yet white. She knew her end was coming and her time in the Death Tour was cut short from an unknown assailant. The picture of his opponent hovering a few feet above the ground brought the Greyhound back to reality, someone had caused the vixen's surely demise and he didn't want to end up the same way. He looked up toward the direction the spear had been thrown to see a black vixen standing up above looking down upon him with merciless eyes.

Thrysta stood there just right above Krystal's hiding place with another one of those spear-like weapons across her back. She jumped down from her planted spot as she descended for the ground, flipping many times until she finally landed with one paw and one knee on the spring floor. His new vixen opponent reached for her weapon as she never let her sights leave the Royalist, he knew what she was thinking. In what cruel way was she going to kill him? He wasn't planning on giving her that chance.

Krystal recognized that design of weapon; it was a warrior's battle baton. A double-sided mace like weapon that was light in weight yet deadly in results, perfect for thrusting or throwing straight into the heart of your opponent.

Without warning did he charge toward her as she didn't even put up her arm in defense, she was merely waiting for him to come in close. He struck vertically downward as if cutting her in two but was easily thwarted meeting deadly results and a horrible end. Thrysta must have struck the blade in the perfect spot for disrupting his attack because the blade had shattered into two as its wielder was pushed back from the momentum being disrupted. She struck high and then low, cutting across the Royalist to weaken his form. Thrysta stuck low to the ground as she cradled her strength and turned around, and then letting it all explode outward. The vixen threw the baton straight into the chest of her opponent with all her might, sweeping the larger Royalist off his feet and being pinned to a tree across the other side of the field.

She saw her handy work and knew it wasn't over yet. Walking quickly toward the Greyhound Thrysta kicked up the upper half of his broken blade without stopping and caught it with one paw in the air. He saw his killer approaching him with the tool to end his life as he knew it to be true. Thrysta walked up a small stairway of rocks and pebbles as she thrusted the blade straight into his throat as a small wave of blood jetted out. As she saw his eyes roll back and heard the release of his final breath did she know he was gone.

A cannon fired off in the distance was heard as it startled Krystal, what was a cannon doing way out here? Thrysta stood up in place as she paused from her bloody killing spree and looked toward the direction of the sound. Instantly another cannon shot was heard coming from the same direction. Thrysta looked back toward the vixen planted in the tree as her head just fell down and to the side, she couldn't have died more then a couple seconds ago.

That's what the cannons were for, to signalize the death of each Royalist that was in the arena, Krystal had fitted the pieces together. The cannons were loud enough to be heard even at night should a Royalist perish, and if only two cannons had been fired so far. That means Thrysta wasn't her only opponent left. Crypt was still out there somewhere stalking through the shadows, just waiting for someone to come his way so he could silently claim their life. Thrysta paid no attention to it as it was only a signal knowing she had two opponents left. She pulled out her first baton from the Greyhound as his body slipped downward as a blood trail was left following his corpse.

She walked over toward the dead vixen planted on the tree as she pulled her second baton. She held one in each paw as she looked out toward the pathway and eyed the opening cut and formed by Crypt. She formed a large 'X' shaped formation over her back with the twin weapons as she headed out the same pathway Crypt had taken to try and stalk Krystal earlier. The hiding vixen finally let go of her held breath, she had seriously misjudged every Royalists capabilities in this fight and battleground.

There was no doubt Thrysta was the deadlier of the two combatants remaining. If it had been her following Krystal instead of Crypt there was no chance she would let Krystal get away. But there's no telling how long Thryta's had those blades. She could have forged those two weapons jut hours before the encounter with these two Royalists. That's when it hit her, the two Royalists! Surely they have tools and utensils and possibly some food on them that they obviously won't need anymore. Thrysta left without even thinking of that thought, or perhaps she left them as they were because she was certain she wouldn't need anything they could possibly have. Maybe she believed she already had this match won or that she was relying souly on herself to win this fight.

But Krystal wasn't in that position, she needed to refuel and energize if she was going to stand a chance against Thrysta and Crypt. She slowly crawled down from her hidden spot and walked over cautiously toward the dead Royalist bodies, still not believing it was perfectly safe. As she passed the downed broken blade that Thrysta had destroyed did she notice something, Krystal withdrew her own blade to compare results. Now that the blade was broken it was practically a twin blade to her own and could make of use. Krystal sheathed the blade that was now her own as she neared the Greyhounds body. His eyes were closed and his body limp and empty of life. She turned him over onto his stomach searching for anything he could possibly have on him. Krystal found some hidden knives, a couple of darts it looked like, and then what she untidily wanted; food.

…Or at least what she thought was food. She felt the texture and durability of the strange green and purple plant. That's when it hit her, it must have been part of an edible stalk plant, if her memory served her correctly she had seen these types of plants before around here, as she turned back toward the watering hole. She went into the knee-deep pool and could see the same type of plants hiding between the cracks of rock, sand and vines. She went searching around the spring until she got herself a small salad going. Krystal took a slight pause as she walked on over to search the vixens body. She found the flint she had used to start the night fire and also some type of small fish like creature. Krystal's mouth began to salivate as she had just found some meat meaning protein to go along with her salad, why the vixen didn't cook it to eat last night she would never know. Possibly to keep predators like herself away and possibly give away her position. She also took note of a small satchel across her waist and stripped her of that also, and seeked shelter above the ground in her hiding place.

Krystal stripped the small fish of its meat and threw the carcass down onto the forest floor; perhaps some creature will eat it later; if there were any animal life in this strange place. As she ate her small meal did she look at what she had scavenged from the two corpses. Some knives, a couple of throwing darts; the food she was eating, a blade, the flint the vixen had used to create her fire, and this satchel of goods. Krystal opened up the satchel a bit disappointed with its contents. Only some dry tinder and some sort of rectangular shaped piece of stone that was the same material all the weapons were made from. As she picked it up did she instantly take notice of what she was looking at, she was looking at the vine covered rock behind her, that's when she realized.

"It's a mirror…" That vixen must have been using it to make sure she wouldn't get flanked from the rear, and to make sure certain pathways were safe to walk on. If Krystal had it earlier she wouldn't be stuck down here now from her clumsy step, but that clumsy step could have possibly saved her life so she didn't know. If used right the mirror could be a very valuable asset. The knives were practically useless as they were no better then her own and she had yet to even use them. The darts on the other hand could be very valuable. They were the same material of all the other weapons but the tips were coated with some sort of red and yellowish color blend. She got the idea they could be poisonous in some way but whether it was lethal or just something to slow the enemy down she didn't know. But there was some very valuable information obtained with these past belongings, the roots were still a bit moist. That means this isn't the only watering hole in the arena, and there is some animal life around if she needed to hunt or fish for food.

The sound of some kind of insect crawling got her attention as Krystal looked down to the forest floor, some type of scarab like creature was busy crawling around toward the dead fish carcass as it sniffed the remains. Krystal decided to test out her darts, and tossed a single dart straight into the back of the scarab as it let out some shriek of pain and fell on its side. She took note of how the legs were slowing down until they finally paused yet stayed frozen in the air, and a few moments later fell down without a warning.

Krystal came to the conclusion that they must have been paralyzing darts, yet if enough used could be lethal to a being her size. A single dart was just enough for the small scarab. Krystal's attention was brought back to the surface floor as she heard some type of burrowing sound. She looked down to see about half a dozen scarabs appearing from the ground as they all surrounded the fish completely ignoring the poisoned scarab. She watched in horror as they completely began to devour the fish carcass until it was down to nothing but bone and a matter of seconds. They then turned their attention back toward the dead scarab and moments later started feasting on its carcass.

It's like a horror movie came true as more and more of those strange brown and gold scarabs began to pop out of the ground beneath. Soon dozens, maybe a hundred scarabs started swarming about and quickly scattered toward the two dead Royalists. Krystal's body heated up and her heart beat fast as in a matter of seconds the two Royalist's bodies were completely covered with the scarabs being devoured whole. She couldn't watch anymore, she was about to see the very valuable food coming up again so she held it in. Krystal looked back to see if the strange creatures were gone only to see the horror of it all.

The two dead Royalists were completely stripped of their flesh, organs and even the fabric of the clothing they had been wearing. Their skeletons were completely barren and bone dry as there was nothing spared in the scarabs meal. Their skeletons looked as though the bodies could have been laying there for years yet it was only a few minutes after their deaths. The creatures scattered about searching for more food but found nothing, and the whole lot of them began descending back underneath the ground. Krystal was about to lose her meal as she turned away again, it was a good thing that she scavenged what she could off the Royalists otherwise it all would have been devoured by these strange creatures, and that could possibly mean her life wouldn't have been spared in the end.

Krystal was afraid to get down from her hiding place now, what if those creatures returned to claim her own flesh and she wouldn't be able to get to safety in time? But she fitted the pieces of this puzzle together, the scarabs showed up only _after _the deaths of the Royalists. They must only eat the dead and not the living, scavengers feasting off of what was left behind and this time they found a huge banquet in their honor. She knew it was time to move on and find somebody to kill if she didn't want to wait until the two day time limit was up, and they were forced toward one another in some manner of a horrible way.

Krystal re-hydrated herself, reapplied her mud camouflage and picked up what she had taken and headed off in the same direction, strapping on the satchel and attaching a weapon on each side of her hip. The vixen now ready to move out looked down the same pathway cut by Crypt and followed by Thrysta. By following this pathway she knew eventually she would find one or the other, and for some reason she wanted to find Crypt or neither of them at all, hoping that one would kill the other.

X

Krystal had a blade in one paw and the mirror in the other; she had been hiking for hours and yet found not a single being in sight, not a single sound or track to follow from. After stepping through some thick vegetation did she take a moment to sit down and catch her breath, the dense jungle climate wasn't making it any easier to track down the last two Royalists. As she rested she thought about what her strategy could possibly be when the confrontation would occur. Crypt was paws-down the strongest of the three, but Thrysta was the most quick and agile foe, and if Crypt hadn't found another use of a weapon she was definitely the best well equipped. But as the blue vixen thought about it maybe that wasn't the case anymore, she now had two twin blades and some poisonous darts and twin knives if need be. It looked like a three-way draw but that wouldn't happen, only two will walk out of here alive.

That's when it hit Krystal, two days; forty-eight hours are supposed to pass until they would be forced to clash. How much longer could that possibly be? She had no idea how much time had passed, it could have been very close to that forty-eight hour mark but she had no clue. Krystal stood up in place as her break was now over and continued to follow the path but was caught in place. Out of nowhere did a glowing blue containment shield fall all around her as she was panicking, maybe that forty-eight hours was up and now it was time to fight and time to die, and right now she wasn't ready.

A similar voice rang in her ears, "Hello Royalists, it has been twenty-four hours since the arena battle had began. You have twenty-four hours to find one another before you are brought together into conflict. But first a high-light of what has happened in the past twenty-four hours!"

Firion's voice filled her mind as she looked up to the sky to some type of view screen floating in the sky. Clips of fights ran through as she looked to see Royalists meeting, fighting and dieing.

Her attention was caught as she saw Aeon being thrown across the arena as she slid down a tree but caught herself from falling down; perhaps her arena wasn't the easiest. A large grey lupine with crimson eyes was her attacker; his entire left side of his body was some type of harbored mechanical destroyer. She wondered if he was like that when he entered the tournament or perhaps somehow obtained the wounds during the tournament. He was horribly crippled with burnt marks and scars all across his body and tattered cloth wrapped around his head. He was like some kind of monster in a freak show.

Aeon breathed heavy as the blood rushed down her forehead and dripped down to the forest floor as blood leaked out of her mouth, there was no beating this opponent in single combat, he was just to much for her to handle. He had no weakness and offered her no peace of battle, he was truly invincible at this point but obviously wasn't always this brutal. Her only choice was to run, run and hopefully recover in time and try to win this fight.

He began to chase after her but was flanked from the rear from another Royalist. The large lupine swiped away the forged weapon with ease as it shattered into pieces with no trouble at all. He picked up the light Royalist with ease in his right grip as his claws swiped upward in his left arm. The raccoon Royalist was completely cut into two equal pieces as his right side slid off without a problem. Another Royalist to fall with no problems at all. The video clip ended as he quickly chased after Aeon leaving the halved Royalist in pieces.

The video clip transferred to her own arena, as the two Royalists earlier had duked it out but Thrysta had cut their battle short and ended them both. With the clip ending did the containment field fade and Firion's voice rang up again.

"Just a quick highlight of what's been happening. Good luck you remaining Royalists and remember, the real fight begins in twenty-four hours from now!"

Krystal was possibly given the edge as the beam faded. A blue beam rose high into the air from the West and another from the North-East. Those must have been the locations of Crypt and Thrysta, but to who was in which location there was no way of telling. This place got stranger by the second as the sound of thunder rolled in; Kew was definitely an interesting planet. Strong sand storms, tropical climate and wildlife, and now thunderstorms from nowhere? What was this place? She had been to Kew before but that was back in the city, back in another life that seemed so opposite but so similar to her life now.

But pushing memories aside did she know what she had to do; she had to make a choice. To either head West or North-East and face whoever would be there. She continued heading north for now knowing she would soon come to a crossroad. Krystal couldn't help but wonder how Aeon was doing, in that small segmented clip it showed her being pushed up between a rock and a hard place with no escape. There was no telling how old that confrontation was, she could already be dead by now. But she knew Aeon was a strong warrior and a better survivor, it was in her blood after all.

Krystal soon came to realization that she had her own problems right now. Time was running out and within the next twenty-four hours a fighter must perish. She kept a steady pace as the rain became heavy and her mud camouflage ruined cleansing her body, but she didn't care. The 'hint' given to the Royalists couldn't have been her own, Thrysta and Crypt must know her whereabouts and were coming; she sliced through some thick vegetation hardening her heart and swallowing her emotions. Within the next day someone would die and she knew she would see the place she hates and hopefully the man she loved again.

"Twenty-four hours to go, let them come."


	50. To The End

The vixen breathed heavy as she triumphed again and again over this foreign landscape. She had been hiking for hours yet had seen or heard no sign of either of her two competitors left. All she knew for certain was that time was running out, and very soon one of the three remaining Royalists would be left here forever as a token of sacrifice to Kew, and the flesh scarabs. The storm really picked up as brush and debris flew everywhere smacking all against her body. Her bones were chilled and her fingers numb and stiff at best. She had to get out of shelter soon before it would get any worse. After a bit more of hiking she stumbled across some kind of clearing in the center of the forest.

Krystal took cover as the tall and thick trees shielded her weary body from the cold and heat had been entrapped inside. She could hardly feel her numb arms crossed tightly over her chest as she kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. When she felt as though she was far enough into the hiding ground did she finally sit down leaning on the back of a tall tree taking of her weapons and moved her arms away from her chest. She felt around the trees as the bark was as dry as it possibly could even through the storm. But hardly any of the storm reached this far deep into this barricade of trees. As best as she could Krystal took one of her blades and chipped and peeled off as much of the bark as she could. She went to another nearby tree and started sawing off the limbs as best as she could to be the base of for her fire.

Krystal's body may have been trapped in the now but her mind had drifted far way into the future of what will soon play out. Only eight Royalists to go, who could possibly be the sole survivor of this whole damn tournament? Who will those eight survivors of this round be? And what of Nemesis? What could he possibly have planned out for Krystal if she were to survive this round? The frozen vixen tried as best as she could stumbling with her flint trying to ignite the fire. It took her a full thirty minutes to finally get an igniting spark but the good news was her body had warmed up in the labor of doing so.

But the downside was Krystal had no food source with her as she tried to regain her strength, the energy she had been burning was from her sleep and the little food she managed to scavenge from the already defeated and now corpse Royalists.

"I have to make it," She could only whisper to herself pleading to make it to the end, "I just have to. Please body just hold on a bit longer." The cackling thunder diminished and the rain lightened but not by much. Krystal watched the burning embers and sparking flames rise and suddenly vanish into nothingness, simply into thin air. Just like how her life had went these past few years…

She was at the top of the universe, practically the queen of Corneria with Fox as her king and mate. Then he made his selfish act of 'love' as he had pushed her aside. And once she got even with him her everlasting fame and glory and charisma from the civilians perished along with her true name in the Lylat System. Betraying Lylat's 'Holy Savior' made her an outcast, it took her so far down the path of loneliness that she had to start all over with a new career, a new personality and a whole new name. And look where it had gotten her…

She thought about how stupid and foolish she was to let her life go down this far into the abyss of shadows. She made a vow right there and then, if she would make it out of here alive; she would start over with Fox. Start over and forget all about his pushing away to protect her. Forget all about her betrayal for making him do the dirty work and taking the glory. They would be mature, and come to one realization. It was in the past, they would not blame one another but each other. It wasn't just a one-sided argument nor confrontation, they were both equally responsible. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind after all…

The sound of a bloody scream pierced the night sky as Krystal looked toward the direction at had came from. It had to be close, no more then a hundred yards away, it had to be Thrysta…The vixen immediately abandoned her fire and headed for the direction, if Thrysta was in trouble perhaps it was her chance to finish her off from whatever trouble she had gotten herself into, and avoid Crypt all together. Adrenaline and confidence pumped through Krystal like a round-the-clock shift as she moved quickly through the darkened jungle but another sound tuned in louder and louder as she neared the Royalist. The sound of strong running water picked up in Krystal's mind as she came closer to where the scream had come from. She came to a knee behind some brush and bushes and passed through to see what was on the other side.

About a twenty foot river bed laid before Krystal as she looked around for her target. The river ran as it became larger in width as it neared the rocky cliff that lead to one hell of a massive waterfall, and there in the center near death's watery edge was her target; but also the other optional target. Thrysta and Crypt dueled one another near the edge of the waterfall on its rocky base just slightly above the cliff. The two were soaked from the rain and there was no telling how long they had been fighting but it looked like their little battle was going to end real soon as the waterfall was calling one of their names. Thrysta held a war-baton in each paw as Crypt had forged a stronger, more broader sword to face the Royalists with. It was definitely the type of blade you didn't want to try and block and didn't want to take a head-on collision with. The vixen was on the defensive at the moment as she dodged fatal blows but couldn't connect anything as well.

She struck low for his ankles but as he dodged a second blow connected across the face. A huge cut that ran from his right eye socket all the down to the tip of his nose as the blood dripped down just like rain. With both paws on the hilt did he strike horizontally as Thrysta jumped back, he was pushing her back toward the rocky cliff. Just as they were right near the edge did he strike low and then again high as if pummeling out her brains. Thrysta dodged the low assault but didn't have enough reaction time to block the higher strike; the survival mode vixen crossed her war-batons and shielded her head as the blade slammed straight onto the center structure bringing her to a knee. But the surface was slick and the vixen lost her balance and face-planted with the ground.

Death came from above if she didn't move quickly, he was looking to impale her into the stone ground but she wasn't looking for that type of service. Thrysta quickly came to her feet just before his sword dug its way through the stone like butter. He was now left wide open as Thrysta thought she had him, but the sword in the stone also created an intervening structure for blows. Crypt merely ducked behind his blade from the first strike, and twisted Thrysta's wrist halting the second blow. Instead of trying to impale the vixen with her own weapon he merely struck her side, the side sharp angles would surely do more then enough damage to keep her halted for the moment. It felt like her ribs were crushed and blood gushed out from her right side like an explosion of crimson rain. He kicked her straight into the center of her chest sending her over the edge of the waterfall dropping her weapon in the process, he wasn't about to go down with her.

Her death fearing scream was hardly audible through the heavy rain but it was a scream Krystal would never forget. The scream of approaching death, her body was lost in the waters below and there was no way to hear it over the roar of the falls. Krystal breathed easily thinking it was all over just as Crypt fell to a knee and took grasp of his blade. But something was wrong here, minutes passed quickly in Krystal's mind, why hadn't the match ended? Where was the cannon fire? Is it possible they could have missed it over the roar of the falls and in the impaling rain that fell? No it couldn't be, it was too loud to miss.

Crypt stood there for what seemed like good hours yet it was only a few minutes, he couldn't believe it himself. Thrysta somehow lived through the wound he had given her and the enormous fall to the pit of the depths of these waters. He wouldn't give her this time to recover those fatal blows. Crypt quickly took a hold of his blade and crossed the river bed in a place where the current wasn't so strong. If Thrysta was alive he would find her before she could recover from this. Krystal couldn't believe it either, how desperate could that animal be to live through something like that? She didn't know if she could live through it herself, it was one hell of a fall and the wound left in her side wasn't pretty. But she lived either way, and now it was time to hunt again.

Krystal waited for Crypt to take a good lead before she tried to figure out a way down the falls and search for Thrysta. Eventually she came across a natural rocky stairway down but the rocks were slick and it was a good ways down from each step, she would have to be careful and watch her step or else Crypt and Thrysta would be the two remaining Royalists by default. About halfway down Krystal had to take a small breathing break but she knew she couldn't. Time was running out and if she didn't hurry Thrysta's trail would go cold. It was there that the vixen realized she had been packing to much equipment.

None of the items were heavy as a singular piece but put together and it became quite the load, at least for this type of environment where you had to be quick and nimble. She could only afford to take the essentials. She had several knives tucked away and discarded them all accept for one, and chucked them into the falls that engulfed them immediately. She had many poisonous darts but probably wouldn't need them; she kept six and discarded the others as well. The flint was still useful but the satchel wasn't and was now making its way down into the pit of the waterfall. Krystal kept her twin blades but repositioned them over her back instead of at her hips as it would make it easier to climb down. With her load a little lightened Krystal began to make her way down the rocks yet again but as she stepped down her footing slipped and her grip failed.

Krystal was sliding down the rocky cliff practically on her stomach until she finally was able to get a hold of a ledge and was dangling in the air still several hundred feet from the ground, she wanted to scream to make the pain more tolerable but that would give away her position; all she did was cover her mouth and let the tears flow down as they blended in with her wet face from the rain. Her grip was failing soon and if she didn't think of something fast it would be all over for her. Krystal reached for one of her blades with the paw she used to silence her scream but in the process her grip failed and she headed for the ground and surely her death.

The desperate vixen drove her blade as deep into the rocky cliff as she could to try and halt her departure, it slowed her down but she was still heading for the ground. Krystal reached for her second blade and drove it straight into the mountain side as she still slid down the path with sparks above and loud screeches wailing. It took a good minute of sparks flying and the horrible screeches until she finally stopped about twenty feet above the ground, her blades must have been wrecked but at least her life had been spared; for now, they were truly remarkable pieces of stone. So durable yet so fragile at the same time. Krystal breathed quickly as the pain was great and right in the pit of her stomach; tears came down quickly as she grunted loudly but not loud enough to be overheard from the falls. She blinked hard and fast several times and with her eyes wide looked down and carefully planted her foot on a ledge. From that point on she used her blades to climb down until she finally reached the bottom and cradled into a ball at its rocky feet.

It was to dark to see for Krystal to fully understand the wound but it hurt, it hurt a lot. She had been dealt a great deal of a blow and it weakened her greatly. But she had to hold on; she couldn't lose consciousness now; not when the twenty-four hour deadline was so close. Krystal picked up her downed figure and walked behind the waterfall to try and clean the wound. She found many leaves as crumpled them up with the purity of the falls and applied pressure to her wound. It stung tremendously but it was needed to stop the bleeding. Her vision was poor but with her animal sights she could tell it was a nasty gash. But time was running out and Thryta's trail was getting colder by the minute. The vixen found a couple of larger leaves around the size an arm and the width of your head and fastened herself a wide belt. She tide it tightly around her waist and stomach to keep the pressure on and keep herself from bleeding to death. But her structure was weakened and she wouldn't be able to avoid attacks that required precise bending actions. But it didn't matter now, it was all or nothing.

Krystal walked behind the waterfall on its opposite side she had made her departure from and noticed right near the waterfall was another opened cave. This cave however was pitch black and looked as though it ran much deeper then the cave she had just inhabited from. Roots of some type of tree took over its entrance, the same type of roots she used to make her fire earlier; the stuff that was naturally resilient to water. Working fast Krystal formed a branch into a medium sized torch and formed a bowl shape at the top and took some bark and moss to be her kindling tinder. She entered the cave but stayed near the mouth and scrapped her flint on its side until sparks caught on the top of the torch and its orange glow filled the mouth. This was as good as any place to search for Thrysta; she had to be somewhere close as she couldn't have gotten far with that wound. But she would keep her guard up; Krystal withdrew a sword in one paw and the torch in her other and slowly walked deeper into the cave.

She had been walking for awhile as it was the same old scenery, she didn't like it. The local animals would need shelter from the storm, this place looked like it would be a prime place to take cover, so why weren't there any wild life? Krystal passed by nothing but rocks and some vegetation life for what seemed like hours in this deep, dark cave. Her heart beat in a fast pattern and breathed uneasy, something wasn't quite right about this place.

The sound of a single water drop impacting the ground floor from above caused Krystal's heart to jump, and swing at the darkness behind her with the torch only to find nothing. She had been following a cold trail for far to long in the dark and being a bit jumpy was to be expected. Krystal turned back around continuing down the dark path until a thought crossed her mind.

_Wait a minute, how could there be any water this far- _Krystal's eyes went wide as she defended herself before it would be too late. The vixen swung behind her as blades clashed and sparks flew. The torch revealed a very angry Thrysta as she was at a stand still with Krystal as she had somehow retrieved her second weapon. Her emerald jades held fiery temptation in her eyes as she had pushed Krystal up against the cave wall, causing her to let go of the torch as it rolled away off deeper into the cave leaving a limited light source for the fighters. She formed a barrier wall with her maces as the ends drove into Krytal's stomach wound. She could feel the bleeding taking effect on her strength and her willpower to not crumble over. Her arms were pinned and she needed to think fast or else her time would be up. Luckily she was still in arms length from Thrysta as Krystal grabbed one of the darts tucked away on her waist and jammed it into her forearm from below.

Thrysta instantly let go of her death grip and backed away grunting as the poison burned through her veins, forcing her to let go of her right mace. Krystal retaliated by punching straight across her face falling the vixen to the ground but she had to stop at the moment, her belt had been crumpled up and the blood was flowing down ever so nicely. The blue vixen entered desperation mode as she had to get rid of Thrysta before she would lose consciousness or just bleed to death. The lighting made it difficult to spot exactly how Thrysta was positioned but it didn't matter as it was time to finish her while she was down. Thrysta had lost track of her weapons in the darkness and couldn't afford to be searching now, but she still had other means to fight.

As the vixen on the ground stumbled to her feet her opponent withdrew her second twin sword and was ready to strike her down. But as Krystal raised her arm in bloodlust she was suddenly struck from the shadows of Thrysta. A razor sharp knife concealed in her boot had made its mark on Krystal's face. She instantly dropped both her weapons and covered her right eye, she could feel the blood making her face moist as she stumbled over the torch. The cut was deep and ran vertical with a slight slant on her right eye. She tried to open her right eye but not only was the vision extremely blurry but blood flowed over her eyelid making it impossible to see. Thrysta found her way on top of Krystal and held her at throat point as she raised the knife in the air to pierce her heart. With the dim lighting all she could see was the shadows of her destroyer as the knife gleamed in the light, gleaming with excitement as it made its way down toward her heart.

Krystal shifted her body weight from underneath and Thrysta had missed her heart but struck her in the left arm instead. The blade cut clean and deep into the hide as Krystal let out a bloody scream in the dark. After realizing she had missed the heart Thrysta pulled out the blade to try again. But as the destroyer came to claim Krystal's life something went wrong. Thrysta was instantly pushed and up against the cave wall as another being had come to join the fight. The black vixen could hardly make out the shape of who it was by the dim lighting until he moved her across the cave wall in the fiery flames, it was none other then Crypt who had crashed her party.

"Sorry to ruin the fun!" He taunted her as Crypt connected a breath taking punch into the pit of her stomach, and threw her toward the opposite wall. Thrysta landed near one of her war-batons as Crypt withdrew his broadsword as he headed on over toward her. Krystal took this time to try and recover and find her own weapons but without the vision of her right eye was it was extremely difficult. She found the torch and one of her blades and took one in each paw, but froze as she heard something she wasn't expecting; more party crashers.

The sound of some type of hissing came from deeper within the cave as Krystal stood to try and spot out what it was; only it spotted her out first. Out from the blackness came two purple glowing orbs that were followed by the hissing noise, no wonder there was no wildlife in here. This cave was the home of some type of creature and they've been disturbed and intruded by the Royalists. The glowing orbs came closer as two more on its left glowed the same purple, and then two more on the right formed as well. All with malice in their pupils and the scent of blood on their tongues. The sound of the hissing sent chills down Krystal's spine as she backed away for them only to come forward. Thrysta and Crypt stopped their bloody brawl as they were equally afraid and began to back away as well. Crypt tried to run for it until he was caught off from the same glowing orbs and the same hissing sound as two more creatures blocked its path.

The three Royalists stood there to each other's backs as they were surrounded, and the creatures swept down on them like a plague. The hissing finally turned into a might roar and the creature stepped forward into the light. A large serpent like creature stood forth as its black and silver stripped scales gleamed in the dark. Sharp claws were drawn forth from its two frontal legs as they stood up walking around the Royalists. Saliva dripped from their scaly lips but as a single droplet of venomous drool crashed down into the cave flooring and created a whole six inches in radius.

"They're basilisks! Don't stare directly into their eyes or else you're dead!" Crypt warned as he looked to the two basilisks in the way of his path to freedom.

"Actually go ahead and stare into their eyes, it makes our job easier and we can get out this hellhole." Thrysta readied her weapons as she sensed that the creatures were just moments away from attacking.

"No such luck." Krystal held her blade ready and the torch high as the fire had shed light on these creatures. The one on Krystal's right instantly struck out, wanting to crush her body in two and pick up the pieces later. The three broke off but had to stay close as Krystal had the only light source. She dodged a fatal blow as the serpent went crashing head first into the cave wall. Its ally struck instantaneously as Krystal faced the beast and struck horizontally below its head. It let out a roar of pain as its head went thrashing left and right, it appeared as though Krystal had made a fatal blow across its neckline, and possibly cut the jugular of the beast. Blood flowed like a sprinkler as its head continued to thrash until it finally lay upon the ground, still twitching for the moment.

Thrysta had to deal with only a single beast as it came striking for her legs looking to cripple her. She merely dodged and headed for the beasts side smacking its left hind leg with the head of her mace. With all her might the black vixen smacked the limb straight off as the beast leaned toward its left side. Thrysta jumped over its large body toward its right frontal leg and smacked it clear off as well. With thrown off balance the beast let out a roar of pain and collapsed on the ground with nowhere to go. Thrysta then jumped on the beasts back and impaled the bladed end of her mace straight into the back of its neck as the basilisk collapsed instantly on the cave floor.

Crypt had two beasts to deal with and the beast on his left decided to strike first. Its long scaly neck went for a bite at tasty flesh but the lupine dodged and drove his broadsword straight through its neck as the beast collapsed on the ground. But he was now defenseless as the second beast came thrashing in for its chance at dinner. Crypt had to abandon his weapon to avoid being a late night snack as the beast tried to wrap him around the weapon impaled through its fallen kin. With its head turned away from the lupine Royalist Crypt jumped on the back of its neck trying to strangle the beast into submission and into death. The basilisk let out a loud roar as an insect was wrapping its arms around its neck and went thrashing its head wildly into the air. It swung its head like it had gone insane but couldn't shake this flea. The basilisk went crashing into the cave walls as Crypt was slammed up against the rocky barriers in an attempt to shake him loose. He was cut all over his body in a matter of moments as blood was flying through the air but he remained vigilant, the beast was tiring and would need oxygen as now was the time to squeeze harder.

The basilisk went straight up to the cave ceiling and smashed Crypt up against the small spikes that dwelled above. The crippling effect took over the lupine's strength as he began to let go. The beast thrashed back up against the walls and in a matter of seconds Crypt was thrown across the cave with his back colliding against the wall, sliding down as blood followed the outline of his body. He breathed heavy as every breath of air was a struggle but was still alive. He looked up in horror as foot-long jaws of death came for him. The basilisk clamped hard on his body as he let out an extremely loud scream that echoed through the cave. The fangs of the basilisk drove deep into his body impaling entire bodily organs as venom spread through his body like wildfire. The pain was so immense it was mind numbing as his insides felt like they had caught fire being merely salt to the wounds. His bloody scream had caught the two vixen's attention as Krystal had just finished off slicing the second basilisks head clear off and the two came rushing to his aid.

A vixen stood at both sides of the basilisk as they quickly went to work trying to free the death-gripped Royalist in its clamped jaws. As they hacked at the serpents limbs it let out a bloody roar from inside its mouth but wouldn't let go of its prey, even if it meant death. The two vixens cut straight through all four legs and Krystal hacked off its spiky tail as the basilisk finally couldn't take it. In the middle of a screeching roar it had thrown Crypt to its side as its head fell straight for the ground. The beast let out a moan of horrible pain and suffering as the two vixens walked toward its head. Thrysta drove her bladed mace straight through its brain as the blood gushed up and out, killing the beast instantly.

The horrible cry of Crypt brought them back toward his side as they both walked toward the fallen Royalist, how could anyone have lived through that horrendous assault. When light was shed upon his body Krystal instantly looked away, he survived all right but wouldn't be for long. Even half blinded Krystal could see bone and internal organs that were clearly visible as they had been practically ripped apart from the inside out. His arms and legs were horrible disfigured as his chest looked like he had several dozen stab wounds placed all around his body. He cried tears of immense pain as the Thrysta looked away and back towards Krystal.

The two only nodded at one another as Krystal handed her single blade over and Thrysta took it within her grasp. She slowly placed it over Crypts neckline as she was doing this simply to put him out of his misery. She drove the blade through with ease; and within moments his silent sobs were done. Thrysta had officially killed the lupine and saved him from tortures pain.

Instantly the two vixens were engulfed within the same blue containment field, Krystal could breathe easily now as the match was over, and she had moved on.

"Congratulations Royalists! You barely made it before your twenty-four hour deadline would be up and now it is time to move on to the final round! This is for all the marbles as you final eight are the best of the best the Death Tour has to offer! Welcome to the finals! You will arrive back at the stadium in just a moment!"

The two vixens looked at one another as both looked relieved; they didn't want to discover what kind of horrible way they would be pitted up against one another. They worked together here, but alliances were over and done with and now the real competition would begin ever so shortly. Only eight remained and only one would climb to the top and be crowned the Death Tour Champion.

"To the finals!" Thrysta announced vigorously obviously ready to do battle even after this round hadn't treated her well. She was instantly transported back toward the stadium leaving Krystal in the darkness. She looked up to the darkened cave ceiling and closed her eyes, only imagining the impossible. The final round, the very last trial she would have to overcome until her freedom would be met. It was too good to be true.

"To the end." Krystal was finally transported out of her battle arena and back toward the starting area. The torch fell to the ground next to Crypt's slouched body and shed little light now as it was about to burn out completely. Not a moment later the same scarabs popped out as literally hundreds had came this time, happy for the feast left behind in their honor. Dozens of scarabs completely covered the bodies of Crypt and the basilisks from head to toe as they didn't waste a single moment not eating their full on fresh corpses.

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry this one took so long, I couldn't get a really good writing chunk of time until just now. _

_Hurray for my 50__th__ chapter! I never really intended for the story to get so long (Well at least not this long with still a decent portion of the story to go) and I can't believe it's come to this! The final round! =D Which of these brave souls will walk away alive out this hellhole of a game! Who will face who? And what surprises still remain for our fallen champion? _

_Stay tuned for all the death and destruction! ;)_

_Thanks for everyone who has been sticking to this story, it's a privelage to write for your viewing pleasure! _

_Hope this one is a good one! _

_Until next time! _


	51. Hands of Fate And Cruelty

She could do nothing else but stare at her own self-reflection as she stared at the marking that would brand her of this conflict forever. Krystal stood in front of the full body mirror in her Royalist quarters as she felt the scar received from her last match. It openly mocked her as it showed itself to all who would gaze upon it. The cut was clean and long. The scar ran about six inches as it was cut in straight down the center of her right eye. It was still bloody red as it hasn't had much time to heal but it wouldn't matter, her fur would never cover over it and would follow her for the rest of her life.

The surviving eight were to report to Nemesis' private chamber after a day of resting had gone by, to let the pain and the medicine and the doctors do their thing. She stood there as Krystal had just departed the shower and was wrapped with a fluffy white towel that quickly turning light brown and red. She was absolutely filthy from head to toe from all the filth that she brought back from the battle arena; and a pint of sand had been knocked to the ground forming a small pile after she shook it loose from her clothing. For the first time in days she felt pure and truly clean again, but just how long would that last? She could only help but to wonder. She wanted to cry, find a shoulder to weep upon as she wondered how many more indignities she must suffer through to get out of here. _If _she would ever get out of here.

Just like it was meant to be she turned to the sound of the metal door sliding open, and out from the darkness came her savior. Krystal gazed upon the vulpine as he could hardly believe it himself; Fox scratched the back of his neck and looked away. What could he possibly say to her to raise her spirits? She had been beaten, bloodied, and now scarred for life.

"I-I-" He tried to get out but Krystal interrupted as she surprisingly ran straight for him stalk naked, and rested her head upon his chest while crying purified tears.

"Please don't speak. Just hold me like you did so long ago, I'm home now." She rubbed her right eye on his chest ignoring the minor pain, wishing it would just vanish and be purified by Fox's warmth. He just did as he was told and wrapped his arms around the suffering vixen. He truly felt sorry for her, being dealt so many indignities for corrupted fame and the amusement of others who didn't give a damn for the wellbeing of the fighters. Considering most were dead up to this point.

Time stood still as the two were finally together again after bidding apart for so long. There was so much to say, so much to tell, but sadly enough just simply not enough time for it all.

X

"How is she doing?" Nemesis asked as he stared at the female lynx Royalist known as 'One-Second' Blink. She thrashed about in her sleep underneath the covers as the pain was great and the medicine showed ill effects in a step toward helping her. Her head was bandaged and was still bleeding a little. After a few more moments of looking over notes the blue healer canine in a white doctor's coat spoke towards the Game Master.

"She is stabilized but extremely weak. The situation looks very bleak for her. We've done all we can, now the only thing that will keep her alive and going is her own willpower to live on."

"I see." Nemesis paused as he looked over toward the lynx that had stopped thrashing around, and now just breathed heavy. "What a pity." An attendant of Nemesis came from out of nowhere as he talked to Nemesis who looked back at him and his corrupted eyes.

"Everything is set, just like the way you planned for it."

"Everything is set? Are you sure you didn't overlook anything?" He talked back to the black furred vulpine assistant as he cracked an evil smile.

"We've done our absolute best, nothing can possibly go wrong." Nemesis shared his evil smile and maniacal chuckle as he could only dream of the future. The future that his new champion would sweep across the competition and Kursed and he would obtain single ownership of the company, while executing Firion personally.

"Did I miss something?" The doctor asked as he knew where this was going, and knew the job he would have to do next. This wouldn't be the first time the order was given and he was sure it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Nothing." The lupine Game Master and his assistant headed for the door. As Nemesis was about to depart he stood in the doorway with his back facing toward the doctor as he talked back to him. Blink was starting to awaken from her daunting sleep as she heard those two words that were thick with her blood.

"Terminate her." Her eyes went wide as Nemesis departed closing the door behind him. She looked over toward the doctor now wearing a smile mixed with malice yet sadness. It was nothing personal, it was just his job. He laid down his clipboard and stood over the lynx while rolling up his sleeves. She wanted to flee but she couldn't move, her entire body felt numb to even her minds commands. She started to cry and breathe heavy as the doctor flicked his right wrist, and an assassin's blade popped out. The doctors here in the Death Tour decided to use these instead of the normal tools used. This type of order was given regularly, and it made things more simple and clean.

He grabbed her throat with his strong left paw and choked her as he held her down, only torturing her more before it would end. Her eyes weren't on him anymore, only the blade connected to the arm that was rising up like a snake to strike her down. She let out a massive horrified cry of yelling as the blade descended upon her. Her horrified yell never left the room or the Death Tour hospital.

X

Krystal breathed uneasy as they headed for Nemesis' private chamber, for some reason she was nervous about seeing the rest of the survivors. She wasn't told who had survived, just that there was eight of them; or just barely eight. One of the survivors was still in jeopardy of perishing as their wounds were so great doctors had to work on them for the full twenty-four hour resting period, and they wouldn't even be attending this small gathering due to their critical state of being. What if Aeon had survived? What if she didn't survive? All she knew who was going to be there for sure was Thrysta, the others she had no clue. She felt like something truly horrible was about to unfold, something she feared she wouldn't be able to destroy and triumph over like all the other lives she had before.

"Don't worry about it." The comforting words of Fox flew by her as she was lost in deep thought, "Your fights won't be for another day or so. All that's being told tonight is who you will be fighting, when and also where."

"I see…" Krystal trailed off as the two stood before the front doors to the Game Masters private chamber.

"Are you ready?" Krystal's only response was to breathe deeply through her nostrils and let it out slowly as she opened her emerald gaze.

"I'm ready." She stepped through as the doors slid open granting her access to the chamber. For a chamber being private for just the Game Masters at this time it didn't seem like the case. News crews and anchor heads were all placed in a single corner eagerly awaiting the time Nemesis would announce the match-ups and the interviews could begin. And there at the bar table is where the real action took place. The six surviving Royalists sat in a small circle not speaking to one another but most staring at their stilled drinks. Each Royalist held a solemn expression and was empty of emotion. Krystal walked slowly toward the table of survivors as Fox was heading with her, but was stopped when a paw landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Firion beckoning him away from the survivors.

"Let her be; she has her paws full with the other survivors right now. Just join me and the news crews and you can talk to her after." He didn't like it, but the vulpine only gave a slight nod and followed the Game Master. None of the other survivors looked happy with Krystal walking toward them, but none of them were complaining as well. Krystal sat at one of the 'ends' of the rounded table with Thrysta to her left and Kraze to her right. Aeon sat across from her with Raven to her right and Tyronos to her left while Ripper sat to the vulpine's left. Everyone couldn't help but to stare at the new scar the vixen had obtained from her fight, all except Thrysta that is who just sat there taking shots from her glass.

_So, you survived. _The words intruded in on Krystal's mind.

_I did, and you survived as well it seems._

_Of course, if anyone was to make it out alive in those circumstances it would have been us._

_Indeed. _"Bartender, a drink." Krystal broke off the mental conversation but kept her eyes deadlocked on Aeon's own violet orbs.

"What would you like Miss?"

"Something hard." She simply stated and a moment later a drink slid down her way and halted right in front of her. Krystal grasped it and sipped through the straw the dark colored liquor, it tasted like some sort of vodka but was mixed with a common plant used for brewing, but she just couldn't place the name of it at the moment.

"So, how was your match Kursed? I'm sure it was interesting." Tyronos asked as he had to wait a moment for an answer while Krystal still attended to her drink. "My match here with Raven was quite interesting. We had to constantly keep fighting the tides and he tried to get the jump on me, but failed to do so."

"You got lucky that Sullie interfered right when I had you dead, and also the fact that there were only three of us at that point. If I had of caught you on the first day your hide would have been pinned to the cave wall."

"Excuses excuses." Tyronos mused out of his mouth while picking his teeth with a toothpick at the same time; and discarded it right after.

"I should have had you dead." The crude works came from Ripper on Tyronos' left as he spoke crudely toward the blue vixen across from Krystal.

"That Royalist was a fool to intervene as it cost him his life. I would have made it out and survived to live on, it's of my birth. It's in my blood."

"Don't start with that garbage. The only reason you're alive is because you got lucky all three of us survived even though we were all in the same match. You're lucky Blink was the only survivor from her match."

"We'll see in the arena now won't we?" Aeon mocked the lupine as everyone's attention was diverted to the female wolf to Krystal's left as she slammed her glass onto the table.

"Our match was interesting; we fought cave beasts that tore Crypt apart. I killed the other two Royalists in flawless form and," Thrysta paused as she looked back to Krystal, particularly the scar across her eye. "Gave Krystal a 'parting' gift from the arena." The vixen wouldn't stand for being ridiculed by this survivor in front of the others. She slammed her paws on the top of the table and stood up in place as she looked down to Thrysta.

"I'll be sure to return the favor."

"If you _live_ that long that is." Thrysta challenged the vixen as she stood up also and the two stared one another down, her words tainted with bloodlust. Luckily the grand doors opened just in time to stop a brawl before it would begin, and Nemesis stepped forward as the press gathered around him in a semi-circle. He looked about the faces of the press and then diverted his attentions to the seven survivors around the table. He noticed the scar across Krystal's right eye and smiled on the inside.

"Good evening news crews and surviving Royalists. It's come down to this, the final round. Where you seven and possibly Blink if she makes it through her injuries will fight your final matches. You will drop down to four and then only two, and then finally literally the crowning moment of our next Death Tour Champion over your triumph of the thousands of souls who fought for the privilege and honor you will be awarded over the corpse of your final opponent." The lupine paused for a breath of air as he let the press and the Royalists soak in the information.

_Privilege? Honor? The only honor in this damn tournament is the honor of your blade. And the 'privilege' to live on. _Krystal thought to herself as she put on a hateful gaze for the lupine, one that he noticed and took note of. With that scar she looked much more vile, more evil then before and he couldn't help but to be happy about that. It would help him in the end after all.

"The matches have been set up and the arenas chosen. We will only reveal the first two matches at this point in time until we are aware of Blink's physical status." Nemesis lied through his teeth, pretending not to know of the lynx's ultimate fate he himself casted upon her. "And without further ado, here are your match-ups."

The Game Master walked out of the way of the large screen behind him as it flickered and came to life. A single portrait of each Royalist was placed upon the board and smaller portraits of many other Royalsits at the bottom. They were the Royalists who fell in battle against the survivors now. Underneath Krystal's portrait was a picture of Prowler, and after that Alexia. Then came Burst and so on. Her list of casualties wasn't the longest of those four Royalists but it was fairly long, she did go on a psychotic killing spree. But right now she wasn't focused on that, she was just focused on her opponent, as she simply couldn't believe it…

Day 1

Royalist 715 – 'Viperess' Thrysta V.S. Royalist 619 – 'The Claw' Ripper

Battle Arena: The Sands of Time

Royalist – 666 'Hells Angel' Kursed V.S. Royalist 999 – 'Flash Freeze' Aeon

Battle Arena: Sunset Coliseum

A picture resembled the Sands of Time for Thrysta and Ripper as it looked like a dark arena, pitch black in fact only lit up by half a dozen torches throughout the whole battlefield. What they mean by the Sands of 'Time' they would have to wait and see. For Krystal's and Aeon's it was quite clear. A grassy hilltop over looked a dazzling sea with a sunset in the back. Hundreds of feet above the ground a coliseum was placed and overlooked the sea from above. It looked like a coliseum built in the ancient times of life. Back when gladiators and champions fought for honor and glory.

Nemesis smiled to himself, quite pleased with the results. "And there you have it, the first two matches have been set up and the next two will be announced tomorrow after the battles. Good luck Royalists, you certainly will need it." Nemesis talked specifically to Krystal as he walked on by leaving the reporters in a daze until they chased after him. That look on his face made her blood boil, how long did he think she would be his puppet? His plaything? She was certain it wouldn't be much longer.

"Finally." The words came from behind as the blue vixen looked at her opponent, not just her opponent; practically her sister by blood of their annihilated planted. "The moment I've been waiting for."

"Looking to settle the score eh?" She turned toward Aeon as the two stepped forward. The other Royalists had already scattered and right now the press was focused on the Game Masters. Nemesis spoke to the same assistant who was with him at the hospital as he posed for the cameras.

"Fetch me McCloud." He said speaking through his gleaming smile as his assistant was dismissed. The two vixens stood there staring one another down, with only eight Royalists left; the rematch of the tournament was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I wanted to keep you alive for this exact moment. I looked out for you even though I should have been looking out for solely myself. Finally, a rematch for what you failed to reclaim and a chance for me to silence your soul." Krystal could hardly believe, here she thought Aeon would be her ally but now the table has turned, she was only keeping the vixen alive for a chance to kill her later on.

"So this is how it's going to play out? A cruel strike from the hands of fate."

"I have my reasons, you shall learn what my intensions are if you manage to kill me."

"I'm much stronger then before, I will fight to win Aeon."

"If you had done that in our first match, then we wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't be a broken warrior without pride if you had the strength to kill me in the first place. Because I to Krystal, have grown stronger. And I as well, will fight and battle to claim victory for myself." The two looked at one another for a single moment more as Krystal was ready to walk on by, the next time she would see Aeon; would be in the battle arena as she attempted to claim her life. Krystal walked on by forgetting Aeon for now as she would see her soon, but was halted from her advancing words.

"You can't hide from destiny Krystal. I've seen this moment in my dreams; it was crystal clear yet hazy. I know it was meant to be…" Krystal stopped in place as she listened to possibly the only other Cerinian in the universe, it made her sad knowing they would have to kill one another or face certain death for them both.

"I won't let my race perish in vain; sacrifices must be made in order to live on. But I'll tell you something _shocking_. You weren't fighting at your maximum strength, this is true. But neither was I…" The vixen's eyes went wide as she turned around to face Aeon and her crude smirk. A second later she was up against the wooden chamber wall, her look didn't change but Krystal grew furious.

"You weren't fighting at your maximum strength! What is this 'Honor' business then that you have with me! What's going on here!"

"You were tainted!" Was her only explanation, "If I had fought with all my capabilities I would have slaughtered you in a heartbeat. You think you were Princess 'Krystal' back in the Elemental Plateau? You may have worn her garments and used her weapons but that wasn't her… That was the demon Kursed, and it weakened your Cerinian spirit." Krystal let go of her grasp on her Cerinian sister as the words drove their way through to her brain.

"I gave myself to you through protection and sacrifice. I've prepared you for this moment; you have been cleansed of Kursed and of Hayte. Now you will fight as a true Cerinian _against _a true Cerinian. And when your death comes in the arena you will truly be free, and leave this world with no regrets."

This was a lot to take in for Krystal. Now that she had taken a moment to think about it, Aeon had been doing exactly what she had said. Kursed was gone and Hayte was to never show herself in this world again. Krystal, the true heir to the Cerinian throne, had returned. And now it was time to reclaim her long lost honor.

"You talk as though you've already killed me." The comeback came to a surprise by Aeon as she began to walk away, but retreated to look back to the vixen. "I'm pure again; I'll prove myself to all of Cerinia in the heavens, that I am the true heir to the throne, and not just a broken warrior. Even if it means your death, I won't give up on this fight."

"Then our final destination will be in the coliseum in the skies." Aeon looked over to the board as it was still showing the picture of the battle arena. It was in such a beautiful environment, a shame it was a battle arena where someone must die. "A fine place to be put to rest."

"Indeed." Aeon looked back toward Krystal as the match had been set and the time of dying was right. The two walked away from one another heading separate directions, but the conversation still dragged on.

_You have returned Krystal that much is true. But you have lost much; will you have the strength to kill me? We shall see…Do not hesitate, because I won't hesitate to bring you down._

Krystal didn't bother replying to the advancement of words, right now she was to dazed in deep thought to even think about threats right now. It had come down to this. Aeon had been preparing not only Krystal, but herself for this final battle ahead.

_It's still hard to believe. She had been preparing me the entire time for our final battle. Quite the shock, but I guess that comes with the gauntlet. _She walked on through the double doors alone with her head held high and proud like the true Cerinian she was reborn.

_No more Kursed, Krystal is back. _The vixen was so lost in thought she forgot all about Fox and returned to her chambers alone, preparing for the time of dying tomorrow for either her or Aeon.

X

The lupine Game Master leaned back in his chair wearing the same evil smile he had been hiding the entire evening. Everything was falling right into place, and soon Krystal would pay the ultimate price of eliminating Keira, with her life. A knock came to his door as he talked to them without turning his chair around, still day dreaming the epic experience.

"Come in." He granted entry to the vulpine in a daze of confusion, "Come and sit down Fox." The vulpine did as he was told and closed the door behind him. He felt a bit weird walking in looking around to see various champion ship belts and trophy weapons as well as a bunch of file cabinets as well. He took a seat across from Nemesis' desk with confusion placed upon his muzzle. He eyed the folder in the lupine's grip but ignored it for now. It's probably what he wanted to talk to Fox about.

"You wanted to see me Nemesis?"

"Yes Fox I did." Evil practically drooled from his words as he let out a deviant chuckle. Death Tour guards suddenly came from nowhere as the vulpine began to panic, what was going on? The guards surrounded them lined up side-to-side all around the room and one placed in front of the door, locking it behind him.

"Tell me Fox." Nemesis' words brought him back to reality as the Game Master spun around in his chair still leaning in his chair. He threw the folder across his work space as it slid down straight in front of Fox. The brown and yellow file folder had writing on it's side tab, as Fox read it saying, '666 – 'Hells Angel' Kursed' and a portrait of the vixen was paper clipped to the file.

"How _well _do you _know _Krystal?"

_Author's Notes_

_Gasp! :O And BAM! There we go now, this is for everyone who said, 'Oh you didn't kill Aeon…' back in Chapter 24. Well…This is why! :D Rematch! _

_OMG suspense! :O _


	52. Fate Will Decide

Paws moist with sweat, determination and fear were lying on the vixen's thighs as she stared at them blankly as she sat on her bedside. It was time already to fight for honor, glory, and most importantly pride of the Cerinian bloodline as she was about to claim it from possibly the only other Cerinian left in the galaxy. Krystal looked over to her to her personal relics and jewelry she was to wear into battle proudly. Over by the coffee table was the outfit she was to wear into the Sunset Coliseum. And most importantly by her side was the weapon she was to use to strike down the vixen, her magnificent royal staff of Cerinia high blood. She didn't want to do this just as last time, but now she felt like she was betraying her kind by doing so. Perhaps Aeon was right, and she was impure from Kursed. Last time she would have felt sad for killing off another Cerinian. This time she would feel horrible, miserable, and the guild would radiate from her body until her soul could weep no more.

But it ultimately had to be done, or else Nemesis would have them both killed; and she's come too far to lose and give up hope now. Hope that she would break loose from this hell hole. Hope that there was still a future beyond pointless killing. Hope that there was still a life outside the boundaries of murder for pleasure. And hope that she wouldn't have to walk this face of the universe once again all alone…But with her beloved vulpine Fox.

She stood up in place and took a deep breath, blood was calling her name. Krystal picked up her things and headed for the restroom to change as she picked up the piece of fabric that was some sort of battle attire. To fit the battle arena the fabric was shaped as though what they would have been in the ancient times. It was just one large piece of cloth and a golden circular pin to keep it all together; it would take a few minutes to figure out how to put it on exactly. It was alright though; it would give her time to get passed the mental block in her mind. The block of executing her sister of blood while achieving her Cerinian title in the process. As only blood would grant her the honor that was stripped away with the name _Kursed_.

X

_Things are rapping up here in the Sands of Time ladies and gentlemen as the match is drawing to a close! _

_Ripper and Thrysta as another time shift is about to unfold! _

Roaring fans quickly overtook Jake and Flutter as they watched from the view screen. In the center of the screen laid the battle field in pitch black as only the light from the torches illuminated what was taking place. The vixen bared through the time shift just barely as time at the moment was slow and moves had to be precise or else it was all but over. She had fallen into a trap and was in a slow phase shift as Ripper moved at normal speed by the activation of a trap door switch hidden somewhere in the field. Throughout the battle countless times had switches that slowed time and sped time had been flipped, and now the competition was just plain exhausted and beat. She held a long spear in each paw but now had to go on the defensive. But with Ripper's heavy adrenaline rush did he seem to be moving faster then just normal speed, Thrysta's cunning planned out defense and the adrenaline to move a bit faster then the slowed speed is all but kept her being diced up by the cybernetic claw.

Metal broke through the wooded shafts with ease as she was left open and the slowed time hadn't come to a halt just yet. She felt like she was being pushed up an invisible wall as her eyes went wide and blood poured out of her mouth like drool. The claws ripped through her stomach hide with ease as she was lifted into the air from that point. She was staring into the mechanical face of death as Ripper made her stare into his cybernetic eye as he 'blinked'. She breathed heavy and screamed from her clamped jaw, refusing to give him the satisfactory of prey begging for mercy. If she was to die here and now, it would be on her feet; standing in defiance of this abomination.

He wasn't satisfied; instead Ripper merely chucked her across the sandy field with ease as she slid on the gritty field with a wide blood trail following her. He could hear her shallow breathing, taste the tears forming in her eyes; the sight was simply delicious to this destroyer of worlds.

_It looks like it's over for Thrysta!_

_A real shame, I would have loved to see her take on Kursed or Aeon…_

The abomination laughed to himself with glee as he walked on over toward Thrysta's weakened state as she tried to pick herself back up. He stomped on her backside as she went headfirst into the sand. He heard her grunts of pain and kicked her onto her backside; he wanted to see the final look into her eyes as he watched her die. Hopefully it would be amusing and wet his appetite for one of the other survivors. Gears clicked and cranked quite noticeably as he lifted the arm grossly proportioned to his boy. He looked into her emerald eyes as she gave him nothing, nothing but the donation of saliva that was mixed with fresh blood as she spitted into his face in defiance to yield her life.

The remark greatly engraved the lupine as he let out a crazed howl and his claws headed for her heart.

"Die!" He yelled out to rip out the very soul from her body. What he didn't realize is that's exactly what Thrysta had wanted, and that's where she made her final stand and her move. She rolled out of the way just in time and sand kicked up where Rippers claw landed, but more then just sand. Electrical currents sparked out in front of him as his arm was being fried, it seemed as though he had smashed one of the switches, and knowing Thrysta most certainly was not the speed enhancement switch. Thrysta grabbed a broken spear head shaft in each paw as they acted as smaller blades for her to use as a weapon. After rolling into grabbing them both did she spring into the air a few feet away from Rippers left side and land on a switch herself. Time speeded up for Thrysta and slowed for Ripper as she ran over, the spear heads thirsty for revenge.

Thrysta was everywhere at once as Ripper couldn't even defend himself. With his left arm fried and time slowed down for him as Thrysta's speed was greatly increased he was a cyborg about to be hung up in the storage complex for good. The vixen was like a bladed hurricane painted in red. She was the very illusion of death itself as she went from side to side as well as forward and back, every pass cutting him more and more all around his body. A mist of scarlet started to rise in the air and mix with the sand that was kicked up around Ripper's stilled body as a bloody sand storm took form around his body.

_Oh god it looks like Thrysta has received the upper hand! Activating the time speed incensement switch as well as placing Ripper right above the time slowing switch as she made her move!_

_Brilliant strategy! And with how red the sand is becoming it's say it's more then paying off! _

Time finally slowed for Thrysta but seemed to stay with Ripper as he had shattered the very switch to his speed. The dust and sand had settled and as it cleared two bodily shapes took form. Thrysta was running straight for Ripper who was on his knees as the two were caught in the middle of bloody mist falling down upon them. Cuts were all across Rippers body and scratch lines markings across his mechanical arm. The vixen twirled around with the spearheads completely painted red as Ripper met his demise. She drove the spear heads into the lupine back to back as the first was inserted into the binding of his mechanical arm from flesh, shattering the core veil that bonded the two together. The second dived straight into his left eye as he watched it come for him. The spear head went straight through the metal by Thrysta's strength and pierced through the other side of his skull as his head was thrown back from the momentum.

She wasted no time jumping away from the bloody inferno that was about to unfold as she jumped over the lupine and landed on a single knee with her back still turned. Ripper's body seemed to have exploded as all the cuts were bursting out with blood simultaneously. Life water bursts took place all over the lupine's body, from small cuts to large deep slashes. The blood busted outwards as his body was enwrapped within a cocoon of his own blood. His body fell forward slightly slanted toward the right side due to the spear head sticking out from his eye, and the sand within a five foot radius was painted red.

The crowd was speechless but picked up first as incredibly loud cheers of excitement and terror called out as they cheered on the vixen's name.

_THRYSTA!_

_THRYSTA!_

_THRYSTA!_

_Amazing here folks! Royalist 715 – 'Viperess' Thrysta has defeated the abomination Ripper in one of the most stunning and spectacular performances I have ever laid my eyes upon!_

_Thrysta advances and will either meet Kursed or Aeon in the brink! The ultimate rematch of pride and honor is next! _

X

Krystal had been watching the battle from her side of the starting field as view screens floated all around her platform area. She was now dressed in the manner of ways the battle would intend it to be. She was wearing rather simple yet effective battle attire. Her chest was crossed one layer of whitish-gold cloth over another as it formed a sleeveless shirt with the center exposed, revealing her tattoo's for all of the Death Tour to see. Crude cloth wrappings covered her bare chest and her emerald pendant rested on top. The bottom layer was nothing more then a simple piece of loincloth that ran down to her calves. From her calves on down to her ankles was Krystal's feet wrapped around with the same type of cloth wrappings that safe guarded her chest. The silver rings were in place on her tail as it swished around rather quickly, quivering with anticipation. She wore her silver tiara as well as her ruby gem that rested between and a bit above her eyes. A tattered cloak with small rips, tears and holes blew in the wind as she looked out through the horizon. Her tribal sheath for her staff that would normally rest across her backside was now resting slanted slightly above her bottom.

Solar was going down over the horizon as the breeze felt nice and the grassy blades flickered in the wind, she was satisfied. It was a good place to depart from the world. It was a good day to die.

"So hear you stand ready to face destiny just as you should be." The vixen turned slowly in the direction of the voice of its owner she knew well, well enough to follow her to the grave, "But your transformation is not yet complete."

Aeon was dressed in the same style of garments, with the exception of the cloth wrappings around her legs went up more then just her claves and all the way up midway to her thighs. Her left arm was completely encased within the wrappings with her gauntlet encased on her right arm. But she noticed something rather shocking that Krystal she hadn't expected. A short blade tucked away within a royal Cerinian sheath that rested in the same way as Krystal's staff.

"Just like you I as well had my own keepings from our planet before its destruction. Your transformation requires one last ingredient before it is complete."

"And what would that be?" Krystal talked rather low and spiteful as she turned her body fully toward the vixen standing across from her. Aeon stayed deeply into her emerald orbs with the marking of the tournament across her right, there was nothing left in them as they were just empty green shells.

"Blood, tonight one of us will sleep among the dead of our fallen. Your heart is filled with hope but hope will not overcome your next encounter. I hope you've said your last goodbyes to Fox. This time, no one will be able to bring you back." She turned her back on her royal princess and departed for her starting platform that would rise into the air when the green light was given. She thought about it for a brief moment as Krystal hadn't heard anything from Fox for the longest while, she would have thought the vulpine would have been here for her in one of the toughest moments and battles of her Death Tour career. She hoped Firion and Nemesis had a good excuse from withdrawing him from her sidelines. She hadn't said her goodbyes to the vulpine, but that was only because she wouldn't be the one saying goodbye, no matter how painful it was to ensure it that way.

"Royalists please take your positions as we are a bout to begin!" A loud voice echoed throughout the grassy valley as the two competitors headed for their platforms. Krystal reached the round circular stone platform as she took her place in the center. She breathed strongly through her nose and looked on forward as she was placed right across from Aeon. The two stared at one another as the wind blew across their faces and they descended slowly into the air.

A beautiful melody began to play in their background as it caught Krystal by surprise, though she hadn't led her sights away from her opponent. She just listened to the lyrics as she watched all around her, the wind blowing across the mountains, Solar beginning to set, and her opponent; Aeon of Cerinia who she now must kill.

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

She thought about all the events that led Hells Angel up to this point. All the victories, all the publicity and system fame, and her chance at freedom becoming one step closer with every match.

_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

She thought about all the lives she had to take to reach this point. All the sufferings she had to endure well to strive on. All the close call deaths she encountered just in the process of leaving with her life intact but maybe not all body parts.

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey_

The vixen thought about all the lives of the beings she had to take. How she watched them die, watched the life fade from their eyes as life departed their bodies. Although not all the competitors of the Royal Death Tour were innocent, none of them deserved the gruesome death they deserved. To be impaled, sliced, stabbed, or in some cases nearly eaten alive. None of them deserved such a horrible fate, but that's how the game was played…

_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

Oh how she wished this was all some horrible nightmare. How she wished that she didn't have to take needless lives to pure entertainment. And not just her individual victims, but all the thousands of species who were slaughtered in this game. Dark, Caim, Lyrik, Mauradin, Keira. All of them deserved a better fate, a better life and a better future then the grave in this accursed place.

_I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye_

Krystal couldn't help but to cry hard tears of hatred. But this hatred wasn't tainted by mixed feelings; no she wanted to even the score. Although she hated Firion for her enlistment into the Royal Death Tour, she knew Nemesis was the one ultimately pulling the strings, and cutting each Royalist loose of theirs once they were no longer of entertainment value.

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

She stared down Aeon as her face hadn't change, just that same blank stare. She knew that hatred practically radiated through Krystal's body, but she knew this hatred well. The hate of injustice, that what the Game Master's hadn't gotten what was coming for them. But in do time, they would fall. Every star eventually falls.

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

The two were finally cut sight from one another as they headed up to the coliseum start. The next time they would see one another is on the field. But Krystal still kept her strong composure. She still stood tall and would not yield to her emotions. She made a pact to Aeon, to her bloodline, to every being who became a victim of the Death Tour. She would win her freedom, she would get out of this hellhole, and she would make sure she wouldn't become the next Death Tour pawn of the Game Masters like how Tyranny did. When push comes to shove, she would let them fall.

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

The platform finally halted evenly matched with the coliseum ground. Krystal stepped off her platform as it descended back toward the ground floor hundreds of feet below. She looked down the darkened stone hallway and then back to the horizon as Solar was still making its departure from the sky for this night of honor and blood. Krystal let our tears fall freely as she stared at Solar with newfound strength, and newfound pride.

"I swear Nemesis. You'll be my last match winning kill towards my freedom."

_I keep holding onto you_

_But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

The vixen walked down the darkened hallway that would eventually lead her toward the battle stadium and to face her destiny. To face all her fears and tainted emotions from the past. To face Aeon and what fate would decide for them.

_Song used – Anthem of The Angels By Breaking Benjamin :D_

_Inspired of it's use by ForsakenDiablo of _


	53. Tears For The Fallen

The sound of excitement pierced the very fiber of the Royalist Battle Chamber as fans watched the large view screens. It wasn't quite time for the match to begin but the cameras zoomed in on the coliseum battle field. Two cameras were devoted completely to the two competitors as each vixen was merely waiting for their names to be called, and to walk forward and put on a show for the fans once again. One show that held a deeper meaning then they could possibly imagine. Gen and Harvey sat in their usual seat as the two smiled and looked good for the cameras.

_Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to the Royal Death Tour! And one of the final matches of the season!_

_Welcome to probably the greatest show stopper that will take place throughout the Death Tour this year and for many more years to come! The rematch of 'Flash Freeze' Aeon and 'Hell's Angel' Kursed is sure to be intense, and this time there will be no draw! Only one will walk out of that battle coliseum tonight! _

_Now it's time to get this match underway! Ladies and gentlemen perhaps the greatest rematch to ever take place within Death Tour history is about to begin! _The two anchor heads only let the fans cheer on with excitement as the cameras took it to the battle arena. Solar was still setting but was only minutes away from vanishing and it would be pitch black within the coliseum. Torches and braziers set up all around the coliseum suddenly flared with life and much light was portrayed within the arena. The two competitors stood within darkened halls placed up above a vast set of rocky stairs just like an old roman coliseum. Torches came to life within her darkened hall all around her except those near the end that would lead her out toward the battle arena.

Music began to play throughout the battle arena, something to fit the atmosphere of ancient combat. It called for an epic battle that the fans were craving for, but all things epic hold a deeper meaning then most can comprehend.

_Declining, all color fading  
Defining, time coming for me  
Rescinding, my inspiration  
Receding consciousness  
Set me free!_

Gothic music played throughout the coliseum as Krystal walked forth from the shadows and stepped into the blazing light. She started walking down the stone steps ever so slowly as she looked around the arena. It was large, very vast and could seat thousands of beings. Back in a time when gladiators and champions fought for honor and glory, just as these two warriors were doing now. __

Back in the day, I can recall  
That my thoughts for unclouded and sage  
There was no black staining the walls of my memories  
Now there's a haze pushing me sideways  
And leaving me nothing to gain  
Taking me back, locking me cold in disparity

Where was I meant to be?  
I'm feeling lost in a dream  
Long for the day I can be myself…

Time slowed down for the vixen as she couldn't comprehend what was about to unfold, what was about to be unleashed. Would she truly be free of hatred? Retribution had not yet met justice for this vixen. No, when she would be free is the day that she was pure of all injustices, and as long as she was a member; a competitor of the Death Tour. That could never happen.__

When I'm free  
When my sun has set  
Released my soul forever  
I'll have no regret  
To be free  
I'll exist again  
No more lost endeavors  
Nothing to contend  
When I'm free…

Color declines, all that defines me  
Is falling away, far behind  
Nothing to keep me with the time  
The here and now

Krystal didn't know why she was afraid, afraid of the here and now as she felt like moments like this were only possible in dreams. Aeon was now afraid to do battle as she seemed calmer then ever. So why was she? But with Aeon's defeat only could she return to the way she was when she descended on planet Sauria to try and uncover the fate of her entire planet. Only then could she truly become herself again. __

Where am I meant to be?  
I'm feeling lost in a dream  
Yearning again only to be myself

When I'm free  
When my sun has set  
Released my soul forever  
I'll have no regret  
To be free  
I'll exist again  
No more lost endeavors  
Nothing to contend

_When I'm free…_

_Introducing first to the Sunset Coliseum! You know her name folks, one of the greatest fighters ever to grace the Death Tour with her presence and her blade! You know her! You love her! Royalist – 666 'Hell's Angel' Kursed!_

Time's just a concept  
And always the first thing to fade  
Agony and weakness  
Nothing we can ever evade  
Years are cruel, they break us  
Bringing on decay and despair (we despair)  
Awareness and perception  
Something we can never repair (no repair)

Freedom for me is all I'm really wanting, needing  
Give me power to break out  
I can't hold on for any longer  
My time has come to end it all

Krystal could only help but let out a smug remark to herself. Her transformation was nothing but smoke and mirrors; it meant absolutely nothing to them. It held the same value of her life here in the Royal Death Tour, and that alone won't grant you passage out of here. How she couldn't wait for this hellhole to come crashing down, sooner or later. Nemesis would be found out and his 'game show' off the air for good. __

No one to blame, fate's only random  
It's nothing we'll ever explain  
So it remains…

Where was I meant to be?  
I'm feeling lost in a dream  
Long for the day I can be myself

Free…

When will I be unleashed?  
It's not the way it should be  
Yearning again only to be myself

Why did it have to be her? How come Krystal must commit a crime like none other and take the blood of a fellow sister? Why was the ultimate cost to freedom such a heavy toll? They were questions she felt like she would never understand __

When I'm free  
When my sun has set  
Released my soul forever  
I'll have no regret  
To be free  
I'll exist again  
No more lost endeavors  
Nothing to contend  
When I'm free…

_(Unleashed – By Epica)_

Krystal's feet finally had reached the base of the stage, her slippers felt at home in the cool sand battlefield. She let out an uneasy breath as Solar was just about down, and the only light was rapidly becoming the braziers and the torches around the coliseum. She looked back to where she had just come from all the way up at the top. She turned back around looked straight ahead and up to a darkened hall that matched her own, her challenger would appear very soon. And very soon the rematch that was always to be, the re-encounter that had been awaited for so long would commerce.

Music flooded the coliseum as she only assume it was Aeon's theme but the fighter hadn't shown herself just yet. There was an ominous feeling in the air as it rolled on by; her music had matched what she had said before. Perhaps it really was destiny that brought these two souls to this immortal conflict.

_So many days we've spent together  
Trying to get ahead with our dreams  
Now we have come to the goal forgotten  
Hurting within left us torn_

The road is open  
We find out way through ties where broken  
So the means to the end  
Was the peace that was meant  
To be ours since it all began

Aeon stepped forward from the shadows as she and Krystal immediately locked eyes. Krystal could feel something swirling up within the vixen. Her eyes glowed and burned with anticipation. __

We fight to win

_I won't give up, we'll fight to win  
To move along from where we'd been  
I'll sing this song for you again  
I'm looking up around the bend  
We're so much stronger than before  
Our fraying edges on the mend_

Life as we know would be so different  
Had our paths continued the same  
Seizing the day with all that's offered  
The good and the bad  
The clear and the haze

_The road is open  
We find out way through ties where broken  
So the means to the end  
Was the peace that was meant  
To be ours since it all began_

Krystal didn't like this. She had to constantly soothe her mind and body from what was about to unfold yet Aeon took it like it was natural, like something was happening that she had connected that Krystal hadn't. She knew something was up, something very deep from the soul was about to show itself.

_We fight to win_

_I won't give up, we'll fight to win  
To move along from where we'd been  
I'll sing this song for you again  
I'm looking up around the bend  
We're so much stronger than before  
Our fraying edges on the mend_

_To move along from where we'd been  
I'll sing this song for you again_

_I won't give up, we'll fight to win _

_We're so much stronger than before  
Our fraying edges on the mend_

_Introducing our next competitor! A fighter who has proven herself again and again only to finally come down to this! A quick shock from real life to death itself! Royalist – 999 'Flash Freeze' Aeon!_

Don't let go

_Don't let go…_

_Don't let go!_

So hard to face what we've done wrong  
We shared a life that can't be  
We cannot hide from destiny  
So hard to face what had gone wrong  
We've got to make this work  
And give it our all

Unlike Krystal Aeon wasted no time heading down the stone steps and onto the sandy battle floor. The two slowly circled one another as their intense stare went on. __

Give our all and won't let go  
Waiting so long for an answer  
We've been waiting oh, so very long and  
Now we're ready to accept our fate

Aeon had made it perfectly clear to her opponent, she wasn't about to give up and accept death. Krystal had a fight on her paws now and now was the time to step up and accept the challenge. Whether it was simply by coincidence or by fate itself, this match was going down and Aeon would give it her all.

_I won't give up, we'll fight to win  
To move along from where we'd been  
I'll sing this song for you again  
I'm looking up around the bend  
We're so much stronger than before  
Our fraying edges on the mend_

No matter what would happen within the coliseum, no matter the outcome. This match would be remembered by the Death Tour and of the vixens for all time to come. Aeon knew something much deeper in the meaning then Krystal did herself, she had said it herself she had seen this battle take place in her dreams. It's not unheard of for dreams to become a reality, especially when fate is intertwined…__

Our melodies will be remembered  
forever and ever  
Our memories will fade away  
when the leaves have reached the soil

I won't give up this fight  
The sacrifices made  
We gave our all  
And won't let it go to die in vain

I'll sing this song again  
We're stronger than before  
We have the chance of lifetime  
We'll never close this door

_(Our Destiny – By Epica. Some of these lyrics might be a little bit thrown off as it was real hard to try and find the lyrics to this song that were correct)_

_Let the ultimate rematch begin! _

Instead of opening up in straight combat the two vixens kept circling one another, unlike last time Aeon didn't make the first strike, she simply grasped the hilt of her blade resting above her backside and her tail line. Krystal withdrew her staff from the tribal sheath and extended to its full length, ready for battle.

_Oh there is no immediate fight this time folks! These two vixens mean business._

_Just what could be going through their minds at the moment? _

With Aeon's paw still grasping the blade did she charge an electrical current and send it flying straight for Krystal. The vixen thought of it as child's play and smacked the attack away with the head of her staff with little to no trouble or worry. The bolt was redirected into the stone stadium somewhere up in the stands as chunks of rocks went flying and a dust cloud took form. Now it was Krystal's turn to strike back. The head of her staff began to glow an icy blue and a beam of ice was shot toward Aeon. The Cerinian warrior finally withdrew her sword from the sheath. The blade itself was shining silver with tarnished white trimming. Its hilt was a dark purplish color with two dark shaded purple gems at the top and the base of the hilt as it's branched outwards. A singular oval shaped light blue gem was encrusted within the blade near its razor sharp tip. Like her opponent Aeon didn't need to rely on her energy shield from the power of her gauntlet, the vixen merely held the high blade out in front and divided the beam in two, branching out on two sides completely missing the vixen.

The two kept circling one another as their gazes hadn't left each others bodies. As if they were testing one another's powers, and one another's newfound weapons. Finally Aeon had enough of child's play.

_Prepare yourself princess! _

With no warning Aeon charged blade in hand as she charge the weapon with the power of her gauntlet. The blade was embedded in a layer of violet lightning as she came closer and closer to striking down Krystal, but the vixen didn't flinch, and didn't even move. She held no fear and would stand her ground. As Aeon neared the vixen's body did Krystal decide to make her move with ease. Krystal took the butt of her staff and slammed It into the ground as she was immediately propelled upward high into the air just as Aeon was about to cut her in two. As she soared up into the air Krystal see the surprised look on Aeon's face, she didn't seem to be expect that of the staff's power. She let out a loud yell as the vixen neared the ground as Aeon tried to jump back from the impact but was caught in her attack. The ground all around Krystal began to shake and tremble enormously, causing the sand to kick up and the coliseum to send cracks through the stone. Aeon was caught in the blast and was sent flying crashing into the back of the stone walls of the battle field. As Krystal merely stood up back onto her feet Aeon slid down the wall hardly able to catch herself from falling over.

The lightning warrior breathed heavy and stood back up in place, for some reason Krystal didn't pursue her with attacks, yet was actually doing the opposite and letting her stand back up and defend herself. It greatly angered Aeon in the mind, what was she thinking? She wanted Krystal to throw everything she had at her, yet she was giving Aeon room to breathe? Unforgivable…

Krystal twirled the staff in her right paw and pointed the head straight at Aeon as the shaft hid underneath her arm. The staff's head quickly started to glow hot red as a powerful fireball was heading its way quickly toward Aeon. The vixen rolled out of its way as Krystal's attacks pursued her around the arena wall, the fireballs impacting just mere inches behind Aeon. As the lightning warrior reached the halfway point of the wall did she shift tactics and used the power of her gauntlet to boost her straight towards Krystal like a lightning rocket. Aeon cocked back her bladed arm and swung horizontally for Krystal but the vixen merely defended herself via shield. Aeon's blade was propelled back swiftly and threw the vixen off balance, it happened so fast she could hardly comprehend the idea before the strike. Krystal somehow found herself behind Aeon and struck her hard in the backside with the head of the staff. She then froze Aeon's feet to the sandy floor and jumped back up top the arena wall.

Aeon couldn't move and couldn't even tell where Krystal was exactly as she wasn't in any sights of her vision. All she could hear was the sound of something charging. Without a moment to spare Aeon raised her lightning shield that absorbed most of the assault but still withstood some damage. She was swept off her planted icy feet and crashed into the arena wall on the other side of the field. She turned quickly and stumbled upon a single knee as Aeon breathed heavy. She looked across the field to Krystal's standing position with her staff held behind her back, still wearing that same uneasy face.

_Spectacular folks! Kursed seems to have the complete upper hand on Aeon as she's at this point untouchable! _

_It seems no matter what Aeon tries to do she can't get a landing blow on the vixen. If she doesn't think of something fast it could be all but over for her. _

Aeon couldn't understand what was happening, she was the one promising to finish this conflict yet Krystal was untouchable. But her suspicions were still correct; Krystal seemed uneasy, so fragile as if a single blow would shatter her entire being. That was good for Aeon, because she had one move up her sleeve she felt would end this fight. Aeon jumped back and landed on top of the arena wall and channeled energy through her blade.

_You should have finished me when you had the chance you fool! _The words intruded in on Krystal's mind as Aeon was planning to finish this. She sent multiple arcs of lightning power toward Krystal as they quickly closed in on the vixen. She took up a defensive and activated her power shield that was absorbing the shocks but wasn't going to hold on for much longer. Aeon was jetted across the arena top and headed straight for Krystal, the vixen found safety in the air as she skyrocketed to safety but Aeon was a predator who was going to kill her prey. When her first strike missed she kept going until she hit the coliseum wall, and acted as a ricochet as the lightning warrior used the wall as a base for more power.

_Now you pay! _Krystal had no time to react as she turned her body in the air and stiffened up. The two warriors were caught in the diminishing light of Solar as it was just disappearing completely. The blade completely pierced Krystal's central core and was pushed all the way through to the hilt. She couldn't believe it, in one strike Aeon had brought her crumbling down completely. In the air Aeon flicked Krystal off of her blade as a blanket of blood covered her body that descended to the ground with the vixen. She coursed a volley of power through the blade and sent it down with the vixen as a departing gift. Krystal became an electrical missile coursing with raw power as it danced across her body torturing her immensely. Krystal's body skidded across the sandy floor as red as wide as her body followed her. She landed on her frontal side and finally came to a halt with her face burred in the sand, motionless…

Her staff stabbed upwards into the sand just a couple feet away from the stilled princess as she looked defeated. Aeon landed abruptly close to her side, wearing a blank expression. Perhaps the legends weren't true; perhaps what the oracle had told her wasn't destiny at all. Maybe it was all false and royal princess Krystal was never to be redeemed as she lay motionless face down in the sand.

_Oh god! Aeon turned the entire match around with one flawless mortal strike! _

_It looks as though Aeon is the victor! Hell's Angel Kursed appears dead! _

_Wait a minute! She's moving! _

Gen and Harvey were right as Krystal's body slightly trembled, barely a flicker of life left within the princess. Aeon kicked Krystal's stilled body over onto her backside so she could look into her eyes. Tears crawled down her cheeks as electricity still coursed through her body. She held her mortal wound as her paws were covered with her own blood. She looked at Aeon's emotionless expression and then the blade that brought her down. It was free of all putrid blood, completely spotless and still gleamed ever so brightly. Her blade glowed with an intense aura as violet power coursed through the blade. It was time to finish this, no matter how wrong the oracle was about what should have played through.

Krystal couldn't believe this, it couldn't be right. She had so much to tell, so many words left unspoken. So much to do before her time was up. Her eyes focused on the blade and her breathing became heavy. The weight of bringing their race back from the dead was on Krystal's shoulders, no one else could hold such a burden. It couldn't end like this, but it was about to all too soon.

"It's time to face destiny Krystal! Face the Hand of fate! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow!" She prepared the weapon ready to strike Krystal down there and now.

"No…" Was she could whisper as the weapon was heart seeking and a moment later found its intended target.

"Now is the time to choose! Your fate is in your hands!"

"No."

"Make your choice! It's time to live or die!" The high blade came down ready to take Krystal from this world, but she didn't agree. With Aeon's push she made the right choice!

"No!" Krystal threw her arms upward trying to defend herself from the blade but something happened. Something snapped within the vixen and her true potential was unleashed. Aeon's arm and blade were thrown back halting the blow as the two warriors were consumed in a blinding light that soon grew and devoured the entire coliseum.

_What's happening! I can't see!_

_Oh my god it's just like the Elemental Plateau! _

X

Krystal awoke with nothing but white all around her. She immediately sat upwards and saw nothing but saw endless white that went as far as the eye could see. She looked down to see no wound in her core, no blood on her paws at all. She wondered what happened. Where was she? And what's going on now?

"So the legends were indeed true, you are redeemed, you are pure in the heart once again Krystal." She heard a voice echo across the plains of white but could see no owner of the voice. By her side appeared Aeon with a light smile across her muzzle with her paws on her hips.

"Aeon? What's going on? What happened?"

"Oh Princess Krystal. Were you not paying attention to the teachings of the great Oracle? All those years ago…" She could only reply with a blank expression and a questionable mind. "I am indeed surprised you do not know of this legend Krystal, it is about your family and the royal bloodline after all. I shall unveil the truth and uncover the legend of our people."

Aeon walked away from the princess as her footsteps echoed loudly. Krystal followed her as she was leading them nowhere, just another blanket of white in this vast ocean of nothing. But with each step a picture was painted in front of them, the picture was becoming more and more clear with each passing moment until it was finished and Krystal knew of what it was. It was many years ago back on planet Cerinia when Krystal had just turned the age of eleven and Aeon still only eight. A vast collection of children sat all around a little old woman as she sat on a rock placing her walking cane against the wooden wall painted with many pictures from stories of their people.

X

"_Settle now children and listen, as I tell you the greatest legend of our people, the Heart of Cerinia." The children around the old woman all hushed one another and gave their undivided attention to the wise oracle. "The Heart of Cerinia was an ancient relic that held the very fiber of our race. Without the heart we would have be lost within this universe, and not know what our race is truly capable of. They say the relic itself was a magnificent sapphire heart with ruby gem outlines and a core of gold. When the first Star King of Cerinia took his rule there was much corruption in the land, much greed within the people and much suffering from the Great War that still raged on and ravaged our people. As the Great War went on, anguish found its way into the Star King's heart and he became corrupted of the dark power that had imprisoned his soul." _

"_They say the Star King had gone so far down the path of darkness that he was planning on destroying Cerinia entirely, thus dooming our race to oblivion because he believed it would put an end to the Great War. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for his greatest love Lady Pandora of the Sapphire Moon. Lady Pandora was the first oracles of our people as many of you already know, and learned of his plot to doom our people to extinction. Lady Pandora, with the Heart of Cerinia made the ultimate sacrifice. She used the Heart of Cerinia to exorcism all the dark taints that were within the Star King, but at a great cost. To fuel the Heart of Cerinia Lady Pandora gave up her mortal body and the very fiber of her soul to cast out the evils within the corrupted king." _

"_She was successful, however paid a heavy toll. Lady Pandora as heart and soul was absorbed into the Heart of Cerinia to purify the Star King. But in the process however the heart itself was absorbed into the king and was now lost to its people forever, or so we thought. With the Star King renewed and stronger then ever thus ended the Great War, but the Star King wept every night for his long lost love for Lady Pandora's ultimate sacrifice. A vision was given to the young king from the stars, a message sent from his lover for all time. That she was still with him, and would be forever in his heart. The fate of the Heart of Cerinia became clear; the ancient relic still exists to this day, passed down to every member of the royal bloodline." _

"_The Heart of Cerinia guides fallen bloodline members to find their way back to the path of righteousness. Legend says that when a member of the royal bloodline strays toward the path of darkness and impurities have taken over their soul, the Heart of Cerinia will redeem the royal member and strengthen them with its power just like the first Star King. But the same sacrifice that Lady Pandora made for her great love must be paid. The Heart of Cerinia gives us security and belief. That no matter what the future holds for our race of people. Our ways of life, our teachings and cultures, shall never be forgotten from the face of the universe as long as a member of the royal bloodline lives on pure in their hearts."_

X

The scene disappeared right in front of their eyes as Krystal had indeed forgotten about the legend of the Heart of Cerinia. Krystal looked toward Aeon who had her arms crossed over her chest, and still looking toward where the scene had occurred as if trying to find it again.

"They say that a member of the royal bloodline hadn't fallen off their paths for centuries. That the legend was no more then what it had been portrayed for, a simple story to amuse kits." Aeon looked over toward Krystal with a slight gleam in her eyes, "Tell me Krystal. The oracle visited you for your 16th birthday did she not?"

"She did in fact, and told of what was going to happen in my life, as well as gave hints to our planets destruction. But she never said anything about…"

"Around that time she stopped doing fortune telling for sixteen year olds as she knew our planets destruction was all to soon. But you weren't her final fortune telling Krystal. I myself received her final visit and learned of my true role I had to play for our people and our future." Aeon explained and showed Krystal of what she meant. She brought the scene to life from her memories as a picture was portrayed in front of them.

X

_The then sixteen year old Aeon was resting in one of the natural hot springs as the almighty oracle came to her side. The young vixen leaned on over the side of the spring toward the oracle with a slight gleam in her eyes and giving the old lady her undivided attention. _

"_As you know young one, I had stopped doing future fortunes for sixteen year olds for some time now. But you may have heard that I did tell Princess Krystal her fortune about three years ago." _

"_Yes I heard about that great oracle. To be honest I have always wondered why you stopped by on her sixteenth birthday." _

"_Well I shall tell you now young one, and tell you of your own fortune as you and Princess Krystal's fate will be intertwined deeper then you can possibly imagine." The oracle took off her pack and retrieved two objects from her back that were both wrapped up within a brown protection cloth. She unveiled the first as she untied the knots and the cloth fell from the ancient relic. A turquoise and violet blended arm gauntlet and two leather gloves of the same color rested within her palm. "Aeon of the Sapphire Moon, I wish you to wear this gauntlet proudly. They say it was originally used by Lady Pandora herself, wear it wherever you go and never be left without it." _

_The sixteen year olds mind couldn't comprehend what she was trusted with. How could someone so young be left and granted such an ancient relic of their people? It was definitely mind blowing for one such as her. _

"_Now I shall tell you of your fate and of your destiny with Princess Krystal. Your life will indeed be short but the choices you make and the acts of sacrifice you commit for our people shall impact our race for many generations to come. Your name shall never be forgotten from the stars and Cerinia shall always cherish your name. Like Lady Pandora you to must make the ultimate sacrifice and give yourself to save our people from certain destruction." _

_The oracle let the young vixen take this all in as she didn't know how to feel about it. She always had visions of being a senator to make her parents proud, to marry off and bore many happy young kits. But now it seemed as though fate had other ideas for the young vixen, so important that she herself couldn't believe the role she must play. _

"_Princess Krystal is destined to be the next member of the royal bloodline to lose her way, and stray off toward the path of darkness. When this occurs you two will be the only members left of our entire race. To ensure that our race lives on, you must first purify Krystal's mind and spirit of all taints, but she will need protection and guidance along the way. Then when she is indeed herself again you must push Krystal to her limit and make the legend of the Heart of Cerinia come true. You must sacrifice your spirit to refuel the heart and return Krystal back to her path, and reassure the continued life of our race. For without your sacrifice Aeon, our people shall be lost forever. But when this occurs it will be of your own choice, and neither my words nor my fortune would have changed your mind of the matter, and you shall have no regrets."_

_The oracle then untied her last relic and let the cloth fall. Within her palms was a sword encased within its sheath as she passed it to Aeon's trembling grasp. "Aeon of the Sapphire Moon, you are destined to be the savior of our entire race as you are destined to sacrifice yourself to Princess Krystal's redemption. You will be remembered for all time as the greatest hero of our people, and an envision of you will be casted among the stars. For you young Aeon, that is your fate; that is your fortune." _

X

The scene disappeared before their very eyes, Krystal was completely speechless. Aeon had known what fate had in store for them all along; she had merely been preparing Krystal for the moment to come. She could do nothing else but stare back at the savior of their race.

"I always knew of my destiny Krystal, and what I must ultimately do to save our race from oblivion. I had seen this moment in my dreams, and did as the oracle told me to. I prepared you for the moment of your redemption. The oracle was right; I would gladly give myself to ensure that our people live on. Like she told me I have no regrets Krystal. But now the time for talk is over and my time is done…Now we must return…"

The two were engulfed with white and all vision was lost to Krystal.

X

The high blade twirled through the air as it made many swooshing sounds until it finally dug itself upwards in the sand near the arena wall. Krystal felt renewed, rejuvenated and her strength greatly enhanced. She felt little pain now for her wound in the center as she was standing upwards holding her staff with her arms extended forward. Her eyes went wide and tears began to fall for the picture portrayed in front of her. Aeon's face was frozen as the staff's base had pierced her center core and extended outward of her body. Her body began to go limp and her mind hazy as her balance was being thrown off. Krystal pulled out her staff from the vixen's body as blood followed the weapon out. All of Aeon's strength seemed to have vanished without warning as she fell backwards in the sand flooring that welcomed her death.

_Oh my word! The light has vanished and now the picture is clear! Kursed slew Aeon with one flawless blow! _

_This match is over! Aeon's time in the tournament is up and Kursed advances and will meet Thrysta in the ring! _

The terrified vixen threw her staff to the sidelines as she slid to her knees hovering over Aeon. She was alive but barely and not due for much longer in this world. Her breathing was shallow as she was ever so close to death, but she wasn't afraid. She always knew this was going to happen, it was the role she must play in the hands of fate. Krystal cupped her left paw within her own as Aeon slowly turned her head in the direction of Krystal. It was an enormous task but she prevailed through.

"Don't…be sad…" She managed to get out as she could feel her grasp on reality loosening. She tried to put on a small smile but didn't have the strength to do so.

"No Aeon you can't…"

"It's the role destiny had me fulfill Krystal, now you must fulfill your own. Continue on your life pure of tattered and tainted emotions. Live on and continue our race proudly. You are redeemed Krystal of the Cardnal Sun."

Krystal could tell by the blank stare in her eyes that she was slipping. Aeon's already weak grasp was becoming flimsy as she held onto her paw with a death grip. She tried to choke back her tears but simply couldn't.

"Your redemption…is…complete…"

Her violet eyes shut forever as Aeon let out her final breath. Her paw fell limp as it was lost of all life. Her head turned slightly toward Krystal as she couldn't believe it. Aeon the savior their race, her holy protector, was now gone. She cried many tears for the vixen's brave sacrifice to ensure Krystal along with their entire race would live on. All who was watching the Death Tour were confused with what was going on. Krystal had won yet she was crying tears for her fallen competitor. She wouldn't budge on her own so guards were summoned to separate her from the corpse.

Krystal rebelled refusing to leave the vixen's side fighting back on all fronts but soon the guards became too much for her. They held her down on all limbs until she was under control and one of the guards threw her over his shoulder. She watched as the guards collected Aeon's dead body and laid it on a stretcher ready to send her to the morgue.

"No! Let go of me! Aeon!" Krystal reached out in vain to grasp a hold on the vixen's body as she was carried away out the opposite direction.

"AEON!" Her voice reached up to the heavens where all could hear her. Krystal's purified tears streamed down her moist cheeks that left a trail in the sand. Tears for the fallen brave warrior Aeon, who made the greatest sacrifice there people would ever know.

_Author's Notes_

_I would put A LOT of time into this chapter so I would please like some reviews on how it is :D Even if it wasn't QUITE what you expected xD_

_Oh yea, new poll up on my profile if you guys would please check it out :P _

_Until Next Time! _


	54. Decimated

She could do nothing except be wrapped up in her own self made feeble form as the pouring water blended with her tears. Krystal sat in her shower as the hot liquid pelted on her body that was tainted with the blood of another Cerinian, perhaps the only other survivor in the universe. And now she was dead. Although Aeon said not to be sad, and that this was in fact going to happen, she just couldn't help it. There was no shame in crying tears for the brave fallen. Moving on became excruciatingly difficult but she knew it had to be done. Her mind couldn't be distracted out of alignment with her body. Few survivors remained and it would all come down to this. She was no more then two matches away from winning her freedom; it had all come down to this. And she wasn't about to come this far and die now.

Soon the running water had lost its effect on the despondent vixen, but all wounds heal with time. For some reason Firion felt as though Aeon's blade and gauntlet should be left with Krystal. Truth be told she didn't want them as it only reminded her of the warrior's demise by her own paws, but he was most certainly right. As the final Cerinian left in the universe she should hold on to whatever relics she could muster, Aeon would want it…

A cold shiver ran down Krystal's spine, call it a gut feeling as she felt this couldn't be the mocking blow she would be dealt. Something much more vile, much closer to the heart was about to unleash its deadly strike upon her fiber of being. Nemesis was still searching for his fighter and she highly doubt it was any of those who were still alive, just what could he be scheming? Krystal walked over toward the table and picked up the discarded weapons as she headed for her satchel. She could care less who he was going to pick. She would go through anything, or _anyone _to win her freedom. No matter what the cost.

X

"This…This can't be true…" Tears pelted on the photo as they quickly formed wrinkled water craters among the photo. There he laid, mortally wounded with his destroyer hovering over him holding the blade that would bring him down. A grey vixen with white stripes among her arms, her hair held three different colors, being mostly black with white and red bangs among her hair as her emerald eyes remained cold. Hayte stood there with her arm arched up and over ready to strike down McCloud.

"Oh but it is Fox. This is what your dearly beloved Krystal was like earlier in the tournament. You fought and competed and she was ready to end your life with a single brilliant stroke of her blade." The end of Nemesis' mouth curled up as his scheme was unfolding and faze one was complete. "She lied to you Fox, I'm sorry to say she probably never felt what you felt for her, it was all a bloody lie."

"Why?" Fox threw the photo onto the desk as he couldn't believe it, "Why was I spared? Why didn't she kill me then?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question Fox. But all I know is if she had to for her own freedom, she wouldn't even stop to think of not killing you. She would most likely do so just for the pleasure of the act. Perhaps maybe she wanted to savor your death as the final course of her blood drive."

Fox growled loudly as the tears ran down his sides but were quickly drying up. He felt as though he was mocked, abused, bitch slapped and down right humiliated. This vixen thought she would take Fox on her little joy ride and discard him after he was of no entertainment value bent on annihilation. Nemesis was pleased as his plan was working, with no real memories of what went on during Fox's time until now he had no choice but to believe what was placed in front of him. Kursed could have been a bounty hunter who was captured and brought into the Royal Death Tour by Fox himself, who turned out to be Krystal his old love relation who turned into Hayte because she felt no love and all hate in the world and went on a psychotic rampage. Then return to her senses and old roots as who she really was and bent on loving Fox. But he had no way of knowing…

"The pain you feel now does not even compare to the pain she put you through earlier, she's the one who gave you that scar across your face." Fox felt the long mark that ran down from his eye to the tip of his nose on the right side of his face; he did wonder just how he had obtained that. So it was Krystal all along…"You were only to live for the dying, her plaything. Now the only question is Fox." He paused as the enraged vulpine looked up to his wicked grin, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to live her lie and be her play thing."

"To live you must fight, and to fight you must live. Revenge is a dish best served cold, do you consider my offer?" The vulpine was so enraged that he only let out a yell of rage for a reply. Fox quickly unsheathed the knife from his bent and stabbed it right into the head of Krystal's portrait photo.

"She's mine."

X

_Folks this match is just about wrapped up! As Royalist – 716 'Golden Heart' Kraze dukes it out with Royalist – 3000 'The Titan' Raven in Armageddon's Palace!_

_Whoever wins this match will move on to face the winner of our next single's match with Royalist – 225 'Hopeless' Tyronos and whoever is opponent is!_

_Game Master Nemesis still hasn't chosen a fighter but his time is running out. But enough with that, let's get down to the field. _

Razor disks flew through the dark air like silenced assassins. The lupine Kraze held his buster blade close as he was breathing heavy. Raven blended in with the shadows and his strikes were lightning fast as this Royalist had been cut and struck in multiple zones of flesh. He backed up against one of the many palace pillars looking around the corner for his opponent, but found no one in sight. It was much to quiet for a match supposedly taking place. It was close to being finished.

"Surprise surprise." Raven's taunting voice no louder then a whisper sent chills down the lupine's spine as disks came flying straight for him. Kraze ducked out of the way just in time as the disks grinded against the rocky pillar, grinding its base to pebbles and dust. The pillar was easily sawed right through as the disks kept spinning around the room, and it crumbled to the ground. A domino effect took place as pillar after endless pillar was being shattered like a mirror and knocked over the one out in front of it, and a huge dust storm took form. Kraze saw an opening as it was now or never as the blades still ravaged through the air followed by their wisp like sound. Some of the blades were streaming across his body opening up huge wounds that could cause heavy damage and affect his battle skills if he didn't end this soon. He was ready to live and ready to die. With a cast of his sword did the crystal embedded inside begin to glow, the only real light inside the palace besides the moon light.

A frothy mist pushed it's way in the air as soon everything it touched became an icy white that went on and on throughout the whole palace. The frosty force quickly spread and even affected the large dust implements in the air. The razor disks passing through the air were caught in the dust and they to had frozen in mid air and dropped to the ground in their icy prisons.

Raven was exposed, shocked and defenseless as Kraze came at him. Blood splashed against the icy pillars and frozen floors as they quickly froze up as well. The blade pierced his whole frontal body running from the base of his neck to his waist line. With the blade halfway through his body did Raven's world come crumbling down faster then the pillars as he began to buckle down. Kraze whip lashed the weapon as blood was splattered everywhere around them in a circular radius, leaving Raven nearly in two. The Royalist quickly crumbled down as his mind had left the world long ago and was now an empty shell of a man. His body crumbled down to his knees and then his frontal side as a puddle of blood spread out layer after layer after layer from if freezing nearly on contact.

_Amazing! Kraze took control of the field as everything in the whole palace is completely frozen solid! Including the palace!_

_With that defense he eliminated Raven's own defense and we have a winner! Royalist – 716 'Golden Heart' Kraze advances!_

The lupine merely sheathed his blade and shrugged it off. He was soon escorted from the field as officials came to claim Raven's body, just another victim in this whole damn game.

Thrysta had been enjoying herself as the vixen watched the match from a view screen in one of the local pubs. It was definitely interesting but thought Raven would have had the lupine, but surprises were always nice. She picked up her glass and swished down the remnants of her liquor as she licked her lips and stared at the glass. Without warning she shattered it within her paws through sheer will power and strength as she began to smile viciously. Blood began to run down her paw.

"You're mine Kursed, I'll be sure to finish what I started."

X

Tyronos awaited in the arena as his opponent had yet to show themselves to come and face him. The fans were all staring at one another confused and even the announcers began some small talk in this short break. Firion and Krystal watched from the Game Master balcony as it was all but strange. Where was Nemesis' new mysterious fighter?

"Something's up Kursed; be on your toes. Nemesis has something planned." Krystal wasn't listening but she knew it was true. Something big was about to happen, something she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to face and defeat like all the rest of her opponents. They turned to the sound of the metallic doors sliding opened and in came the Game Master. Nemesis only stepped forward in a slow pace as his footsteps echoed in the room, looking over toward Krystal with a malicious small smile.

"Nemesis? What is the name of this! Where is your new fighter!"

"Patience is a virtue Firion, you'll soon find out." Nemesis looked over toward the sound master canine across the stadium as he gave the signal. He put on a song that served as the fighter's entrance music as the lights went low. Excitement could be heard all along the stadium as the fans roared with anticipation.

_Finally we are getting somewhere!  
_

_Yes the match is about to begin! Whoever wins this match will meet Kraze in the ring! _

The creepy tune fitted with the ominous surroundings as white smoke came from the entrance ways. Suddenly a bright orange beam sword along with a bloody red came to life in the palms of the still shadowed fighter.

_I loved you, you made me, hate me.  
You gave me, hate, see?  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? You feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!_

All lights within the stadium came to life as Nemesis' new fighter was finally revealed, finally ready to fight and ready to kill. Krystal was in a state of shock as Firion couldn't comprehend the idea of it. There stood Fox McCloud dressed up in a battle suit that Royalists were initially standardized with, but it seemed as though he was equipped with much more then just that. It was jet black with orange trims along side the edges of his arms and legs as he stood in an overhead stance. He twirled the blades among his sides as he walked down the ramp, taunting the fans for what action was soon to come.

"What! WHAT!" Firion was bending the metal rails as rage fueled his overwhelming strength as he yelled at the top of his lunges. His own client had betrayed him when a better check was thrown his way.

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no_

_Astonishing folks! It seems as though that none other then Fox McCloud himself has taken up the position of Game Master Nemesis' new fighter!_

_This is a huge twist that we never would have expected to happen within the Death Tour! Firion's own bounty hunter hired for protection has now backed off on the deal and will fight for Nemesis!_

Krystal felt her heart being crushed, torn apart, and decimated. Did she not prove her love and devotion to him? How could he do this to her? Without warning she took a death grip onto Nemesis as she pushed him up against the wall, she stared into his own mocking eyes as he showed no fear.

"What have you done to him! What have I done to deserve this! Why are you doing this to me!" She shook him vigorously as it only amused the lupine that much more. Oh how the mighty has fallen so easily. Krystal demanded to know the truth behind the twisted lies as the lupine laughed in her face. He looked to the tears of hatred pillaring down her sides with no signs of ending.

"I opened his eyes and made him see the truth. Your lies corrupted him and he's figured it out, Fox is merely out for revenge. What you did before, and after being Kursed. As Hayte, and what you've done as 'Krystal.' He's not doing it for me; he's doing it for himself. To finally be free and rid himself of you."

She struck him down in pure hatred as the lupine fell to the ground, without even putting up a defense.

_The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through.  
Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.  
I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up.  
Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!_

_Introducing your second competitor in this single's battle! You know him well folks! A savior, a harbinger of doom, and one hell of a champion of our time! Game Master Nemesis' new fighter! No longer Fox McCloud but a Royalist who's out to take back what's his own and put an end to the mocking lies! Royalist – 225 'The Betrayer' Decimate!_

His new name surely fit what he had done to Krystal's heart, to Firion's trust and what he would initially do to Tyronos here and now. The vulpine was thrown a bit back but wasn't off his game. Savior of a system or not, his freedom meant this vulpine's death and that's exactly what he was planning on. Decimate stepped into the arena as the electro field ropes came to life. He switched off the beam swords and took grasp of the huge weapons on his back. Two huge glaives rested upon Fox's backside as he took grasp of one in each paw. They were long, jagged and extremely deadly in their bright orange glow with a malicious sparks dazzling across the blades. He was ready to fight, ready to strike down and defeat Tyronos as it would make him one step closer to his ultimate goal. Extract his revenge for what the vixen had done, and put an end to the lies. Put an end to Krystal forever.

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no_

_(Black Dahlia – By Hollywood Undead)_

Nemesis stood back up as he tried to brush himself off, "You will find that all fees you paid McCloud have been returned. I have tripled the initial value to no avail. He offered to do it for free; I simply refused for him to go into the ring with nothing else but vengeance." Nemesis gave out a maniacal laugh as he headed out of the room. The work he must do was done, now all that was left was for Decimate to destroy Krystal and he would obtain solo ownership of the Death Tour.

Firion turned to see his vixen fighter in shambles, "I don't care if he is Fox McCloud or not!" He pushed her up against the wall holding her shirt tightly, "I've come to far and given to much for you to give up on your life now! You will kill him! Do you hear me! You will kill McCloud!"

X

"Sir you can't go in there, sir-sir you can't go in there!" The desk attendant yelled as an injured crow bursted through the doors that lead into the general's quarters. Peppy looked over to see this stranger who had barged in on his important meeting with Falco Lombardi as he was equally as puzzled.

"Who are you to come barging into _my _office unannounced!"

"I'm sorry for the disrespect and unofficial ways general but there simply is no time."

"You're right, there is no time. No time for you." He pressed a red button on the corner of his desk as Caim heard footsteps from behind him. "Guards, get rid of him." Caim was manhandled roughly and led off bounded in cuffs as they dragged him away. He tried to get free but they had him to tightly this time.

"General Hare you don't understand! The lives of Fox McCloud and Krystal will be lost if you don't hear me out!" His sudden outburst quickly captured the attention of this aged hare along with his avian companion. At first he didn't believe it but felt as though he had no choice but to hear out the crow, Fox had been missing for many months and Krystal many years before him. What in God's name was going on?

"Guards leave us." They took off their bindings and quickly departed as Caim stood tall. "What do you have to tell me about Fox's whereabouts? What the hell is happening?"

"General there is simply no time. If you wish to save the foxes lives along with putting an end to a great injustice then we must act quickly. Gather a ship, summon an army and come with me." Peppy didn't trust this crow as far as he could throw him, which wouldn't be very far for his day of age. But Fox had been missing for quite a while and they've searched everywhere he could possibly be, or any possible location they would believe to find him safe and sound. But now it sounded as though his very life was at stake along with the life of long time female companion Krystal.

"I shouldn't be doing this but I can't risk Fox and Krystal's lives if they are in jeopardy." He quickly turned around as a large plasma screen slid down from the roofing. A picture of a greyhound quickly popped up dressed up in the same fashion as peppy.

"General Hare what's happening?"

"I must be away to put down a great evil General Shephard, you have control of the planets military for the time being. Summon me our greatest battalion of troops and gun ship's on the double!"

"Yes sir!" The picture quickly faded as Peppy turned to face the avian, "Falco you must get the rest of your team and follow us! Get Slippy in on this as well we'll need all the help we can get it sounds like!"

"On it!" Falco ran ahead to assemble his team as Caim breathed easily but only for a moment. Just as Peppy turned to face the crow he was heading out of the office.

"General we have no time! We must leave now!"

"Alright then, but where exactly are we going?" Peppy headed out with Caim leaving the desk assistant in a daze. Caim kept walking as he only looked over his shoulder to answer the old man's question.

"The Royal Death Tour."


	55. Heaven Hear Me

Why? Why did it have to be this way? Was it fate's calling or nothing more than a twisted lie? Just when Krystal thought she couldn't have fallen lower, she was instantly proven wrong. Her next big opponent, the one who she thought would be able to depend on for strength and guidance. The one who could motivate her to keep going, as she could practically taste freedom. Fox McCloud, had now been twisted and corrupted into the Royalist, Decimate, and was after nothing more then an unclear revenge against Krystal. He was all she had left, all that was keeping her going this entire time, now he was just another bloodthirsty fighter playing for the opposite team…

She was a broken shell of her former glory as her heart had been truly decimated by the calling of his name. She excused herself as Firion let her leave, perhaps a little time to breathe and think would give her mind some miraculous wonder. Besides she still had to go through Thrysta to meet Decimate in the ring, which meant he had to go through Tyronos, and then Kraze. Unfortunately for the said vulpine, Tyronos was being beaten back with ease. Decimate was proving to be just too much for him to handle as he fell to a knee a moment after skidding back. Decimate stood over him, glaives in hand, as Tyronos looked up to his destroyer.

He gave out a last ditch effort only to be futilely put down. He struck wide as in to crush Decimate from both sides, but the past savior put up his glaives in defense, and dismantled his grip upon the daggers as they both went flying in opposite directions, leaving him defenseless. The glaives found their way straight through his torso as their jagged blades suspended him in the air. Decimate had the absolute pleasure of watching Tyronos suffer, since he was completely helpless while being suspended in the air, gravity pushing the blades farther down as they sliced through his insides. After having the satisfaction of watching him slowly die, Decimated flung the vulpine off his weapons as Tyronos endured a rough landing a couple of feet away. His strength was evaporating quickly, and he knew his end was coming. But if it had to come, it would be on his feet, standing in defiance of his death. Tyronos summoned the last of his strength to stand on his feet as he looked to his destroyer descending upon him. Decimate tucked away his glaives, as he felt like they were no longer needed in this fight.

Decimate reached for his two beam swords as he activated the deadly blades, which were humming with glee at the Royalist's impending death. Without warning, Tyronos pulled his black beam sword and rushed for the vulpine. The fight had become fist and foot with the occasional clash of blades as Decimate merely went on the defensive, blocking the futile strikes. He would only retaliate with a slash somewhere across Tyronos' body as he wouldn't give up, his body refusing to shut down with the loss of energy as he went on, taking slash after slash after bloody slash. Finally Decimate had enough as he blocked a strike with his forearm, and batted the beam sword out of the vulpine's grasp. With some fancy maneuvering, his red beam sword pierced through the vulpine's stomach as the second met his bloody throat. His body had not gone out with his spirit, as Tyronos' grip on life had not yet diminished. Decimate kicked over his stiff body pulling out the blades as he took up a pose. He digged the two blades through his chest as a small gush of blood spurted up, and with it gushing up did Tyronos' life go down.

_What a finish! Decimate truly…decimated his opponent as Tyronos is down! And Tyronos is dead!_

_Spectacular match and what a surprise! Kraze waits for Decimate in the semi-finals! _

_But first! Thrysta will meet Kursed in the ring! The field of battle has yet to be announced but that match is very soon!_

X

Sorrow had fallen upon the vixen as she didn't know what to do, what she could do as it seemed all but hopeless. She felt abandoned, lost without hope, and now it felt like she would never get out of here alive. Maybe Krystal would ultimately kill Fox, but if she did she would never forgive herself. She would much rather have been slain and her own life taken away, than watch the life fade from his emerald eyes. She was screaming on the inside as her body frail and her spirit withered away. She asked the heavens above, the Krazoa, the Makers, whoever to grant her strength. To give her hope in her hour of need. She needed a sign, something, _anything_ to prove that her faded and weary mind wasn't about to give out on her. She waited in the silence for anything to spark, anything to give her a hint of what she could do. But all she was granted was the empty silence of abandonment as she wept.

_What can I do? Heaven please hear me…_

She begged as she hadn't given up just yet. How would she make it out alive without having to kill Fox in the process? Her breath was still and shallow at best, since it was completely silent in her quarters. Then she thought about it, maybe…just maybe it was supposed to be this way. With Fox as Firion's protector, he was ultimately intertwined in all of this. He had saved her life again and again, even when he didn't have to. Even when she didn't want him to. Maybe it was finally time to repay the favor. Maybe it was a fate worse then death, yet better at the same time. She wasn't going to leave and let him fall behind, when the time comes that the two would face one another and he would be begging for mercy. She wouldn't deliver that final blow. She would pay the consequences for her disobedience but if it meant Fox would walk away alive, then it would all be worth it. She would live for the dying and die for them to live on.

"What am I doing?" She stood up in place as the vixen was confusing herself; with one tide-changing move was she now a hazy mess. Maybe it would be fate, or maybe it was a twisted lie gone too far, but faith wouldn't pull through for her. Faith granted her strength but would not grant her victory in this dire battle. She grew angry on the inside, angry for what Fox was doing and what it ultimately meant. Angry for Nemesis planting whatever sick lie he told him to make him want to kill her. Angry that she was still nothing more than a fighter, shedding blood for entertainment. Maybe not now, since there was one last competitor to go through, but very soon things would change, and definitely not for the better, but definitely change nonetheless.

She would rebel, she would not let the thousands of lives lost in this tournament along with every past tournament be for nothing. She would not let this great injustice go un-trialed, she would not let Aeon's sacrifice be in vain, and she would not let Firion and Nemesis go free. If she had to die then so be it, but payback and revenge would not go undealt. She would walk into the nothingness that was the Death Tour and perhaps never walk back out. But it was time for a change; it was time for her to stop obeying their rules and following their commands. Somehow she knew that it should be this way. Perhaps she wouldn't live through the encounter, but she believed they both could make it out alive. All it called for was to break the unwritten law of the Death Tour.

Until she could speak with Fox however this ordeal was pointless. She needed to blow off some steam, and still had one last opponent to conquer if she was going to face off against Decimate. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, silently praying to herself for strength. As she stepped through those metallic doors heading to the stadium transporter, she knew that Thrysta was waiting in the ring, whichever ring it may be.

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry if this one is a bit on the confusing side D: I was trying to go for a hidden, more deeper message in this chapter, kind of like foreshadowing on what's going to happen in the next few chapters as they will be the last. **

**Until Next Time! **

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter =X and thanks to ****smashbrawlguy ****for editing the chapter! Thanks again broski! **

**P.S.S. I edited some parts myself so it fit how I have characters talk and stuff, hope you don't mind =X **


	56. You're Going Down

_Hello one and all Death Tour fans to one of the final matches of the season! With me regularly is my co-anchor Flutter!_

_Yes Jake…But you're right this is indeed one of the final matches in this year's tournament, and what a line up we have tonight! As Royalists 715 – 'Viperess' Thrysta goes head to head against 666 'Hell's Angel'! _

_If I do believe right this match is kind of a rematch for these two fine ladies as Thrysta is indeed the Royalist who gave Kursed that scar across her eye!_

_Well that will this match that much more interesting then! I think the fans agree!_

The fans practically wanted to jump across the barriers to be as close to the action as they could. Two transporters stood in the center of the Royalist Battle Chamber as Thrysta and Krystal would be transported out of the chamber and into their battle zone. It had been kept a secret from everyone as that's why it's made the match that much more anticipated. These two fighters knew what was on the line of course, but they battled for much more than that. The announcers were right as it was time to settle the score. Thrysta against Krystal. Thrysta wished to finish the job that ended with the blow that gave her the scar across her right eye, while Krystal needed another chance to prove she was the superior fighter. Perhaps in that cave on Kew she would have died if Crypt hadn't intervened and perhaps not, but now was her chance to prove Thrysta was wrong.

_Like a whisper to the dusk  
An oath against the shadows, denying the dark  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
Like a prayer unto the dawn  
In arms against the shadows, destroying the dark  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn_

The beating of drums and notes on a guitar exhilarated the fans as a theme rolled into the building. Thrysta rolled into the stadium and down her ramp as she looked all around her, thousands of fans cheering her name on. She had become the gladiator idol of the Death Tour perhaps even surpassed Krystal herself. She stood at the top of the ramp and popped her neck both ways as she gazed out passed where Krystal would enter. She popped all her knuckles from her fingers releasing pressure as she walked down slowly.

_Covered in sweat and blood  
Yet still our heads held high  
Actions have consequences  
When you live for foolish pride _

_Been careful not to lose ourselves  
Stand together one passion, one hate  
We believe in a better tomorrow  
We believe in WHAT WE SEE_

"_Thrysta looks like she's ready to fight!"_

"_And also ready to die!"_

_We'll fight our battles  
We'll wage our wars  
Settle the score with honor and blood  
We'll wear our scars like medals of hope  
LIKE MEDALS OF HOPE, LIKE MEDALS OF HOPE_

Thrysta stepped into the ring as her section of the electro field activated, the other section still dormant until Krystal entered the arena. She was completely focused on the entrance ramp the blue vixen would descend upon as she awaited for the Royalist who she should have finished back in that cave. She couldn't wait to see her blood seep through her clothing, hear her cries of pain as she died, and last but definitely not least; see the scar that would brand her forever.

_We'll fight our battles  
We'll wage our wars  
Settle the score with honor and blood  
We'll wear our scars like medals of hope  
LIKE MEDALS OF HOPE, LIKE MEDALS OF HOPE_

"_Introducing your first Royalist in this semi-final quarter battle! You know her well folks! The Death Tour 'Gladiator' of this year! The one who's come back to finish the score and finish off her opponent from that cave in Kew! Royalist 715 – 'Viperess' Thrysta!"_

_Like a prayer unto the dawn  
In arms against the shadows, destroying the dark_

Fans exploded with endless excitement and cheer. This match was huge and they knew it well. Red rockets dispersed from all four corners as they collided above the vixen fighter and unleashed red rose petals all throughout the arena. Thrysta let her paw forward as she caught some of the petals within her grasp, she could only imagine raining blood of all the victims, every Royalist she had defeated up to this point. When she got a pile about the size of a heart did she crumpled them up within her grasp and let them fall to the floor. It was just a imagination from a dream that was about to become reality, when she tore Kursed's heart from her chest.

_FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 'til the break of dawn_

_(Honor – By Atreyu)_

The sound of glass shattering first filled the stadium as the lights went dark. Smoke flooded the entrance way as the lights flashed from white to blue. A single spotlight was shined down upon the top of the entrance ramp as there stood Krystal just as focused on this fight as Thrysta. Their eyes met as she headed down the ramp.

_Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more_

They both understood the match quite clearly, it was much more then a simple rematch. It was an all out war between the two vixens as each believed they should have had the other. Krystal wasn't afraid, she was exhilarated as he popped her knuckles heading down the ramp way. It was fairly clear, one of them was going down. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be Krystal, as she thought to herself.

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know_

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'_

_ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

_Introducing your next competitor in this semi-final match! She's to well known for none of you not to know her name! The Royalist who went berserk and came back to face the challenges left for her! Royalist – 666 'Hell's Angel' Kursed! _

White rockets shot up in the air from all four corners as the queue left from the announcer voice. They collided in the air and white rose petals littered the floor mixing with the bloody red. Maybe Thrysta would have had her in that cave and maybe she wouldn't have had, but it didn't matter now. It was a different fight and a different vixen now she would have to survive against. That conflict was long ago and now she was prepared to strike down Thrysta, just as she was the same for Krystal. This match was going to happen as soon as the scar on Krystal's face had been inflicted.

_Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circulate in my brain  
You can treat this like another all I'm saying  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain!_

Thrysta flashed a smile full of malice as Kursed stepped into the ring when she eyed the scar that marked her of that conflict. The two vixens went toe to toe as Krystal pushed herself up against the other vixen's chest.

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'_

_ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

The tables had been turned and the favor within Krystal's grasp she believed. She wasn't going to hide and avoid conflict like she did within that battle arena on Kew. No, this time it was just down to her and Thrysta. She wished she could have just gone straight for Fox but if she had to go through Thrysta then she wasn't complaining, the list of reasons for her to be slain only increased as the tournament went on. One of them she wore across her right eye.

_This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_

The two vixens started pushing one another as Thrysta went for a preemptive strike but only found her strike blocked and a fist in her own face. She recovered slowly as she picked herself back up, unmoved from the assault as she spit out blood and wiped it from her lips.

_With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down!_

_We got some bad blood in the ring!_

_These two vixens just want to tear one another apart!_

The two started circling one another as the fans cheered on their names. This conflict would most likely be the highlight of the tournament no matter the outcome.

_One of us is going down_

_I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

The two were forcibly pushed into each other's transports as the officials quickly activated the devices.

_One of us is going down_

The two fighters were transported as the same when they first headed for that battle arena that started this rivalry. The two were engulfed in a white light as they had been transported toward their battlefield where only one would walk out alive.

X

Krystal's mind was hazy just like it was the first time, she only hoped that there wasn't a cliff to step off of just like the first time but it didn't seem like it, so as she stepped around in what felt like sand. Her vision started clearing up as she saw her battle arena, nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. There were no obstacles, no built in battle stages or effects, what was this place? But something caught her attention, actually, a whole lot of somethings. The battleground was littered with…weapons? Weapons as far as the eye could see. There were literally thousands, maybe tens of thousands in this sandy arena as she looked all around her. And not just melee weapons, but blaster weapons and explosives and the like. Bombs lay everywhere as they appeared inactive or duds, but that couldn't be. She looked all around in a full body circle until her eyes laid upon a weapon pointed right at her.

Thrysta held a high powered sniper; it seemed as she pulled the trigger, Krystal was barely able to duck out the way as the bullet scraped against her arm. She slid behind some cover composed of a sand dune and some larger broadswords, picking up two dual blaster rifles as she looked around the corner to where Thrysta was.

Jake's voice broke the concentration of the battle. _Whoa! We have a preemptive start but I think the fans enjoy it! Anyways, as these two Royalists go at it Game Master Nemesis has named this battle arena 'The Wastes of Ragnorak!'_

_Yes Jake this battlefield is nothing but a barren wasteland littered with the weapons of every Royalist who competitor this year and fell in battle! Weapons from blades and knives to pistols and high powered sniper rifles litter these wastes! Just what will these vixens find to kill each other with?_

Krystal left her hiding spot as she ran horizontal to the field. As she ran she let loose a barrage of blaster bolts toward the vixen running toward her. The bolts impacted the sand mere centimeters away from Thrysta's feet as the sand kicked up in her face. Krystal found herself empty of ammunition and she threw the weapons to the ground. Thrysta jumped up in the air closing in on Krystal's position as she withdrew her knife. The blue vixen quickly found a small short blade to put up a defense with as the two clashed steel in the air. Thrysta's quick and deadly strikes were either avoided or met with steel as Krystal went on the defensive. She struck high and low and very low as she couldn't connect a mocking blow but kept up the barrage of blades flying into Krystal's face. Hell's Angel caught the wrist that held the blade trying to claim her life as she sent up a kick to the face. Thrysta put up her opposite forearm in defense but was left open as Krystal swung for her head. Thrysta managed to dodge as the blade met contact with the sniper barrel and luckily not her flesh. She smacked off the grip Krystal had on her wrist as her knife struck for her neck. Krystal grabbed her well precise strike just a mere inch away from her neckline as she struck with her blade.

Thrysta managed to grasp her wrist and the two were at a standstill. Thinking fast Krystal head butted the vixen but met to no avail as she wouldn't let go. She threw in a shot to the gut followed by another strike to the head as her grasp weakened just enough for Krystal to break free, and her blade met flesh and blood. Lifewater shot out across the dry sand as Thrysta stumbled back and turned landing on her knees and right paw as she was struck just above the eye. She recovered quickly as Krystal watched her stand up, the cut was clean as blood ran down her left eye forcing her to close the vision so it wouldn't interfere with the battle.

"An eye for an eye?" Thrysta growled as she pulled out another knife in the opposite paw from the sands.

Krystal just flicked the blood off her blade, "Assuming they're both yours."

Thrysta let out a loud roar from the insult as she charged toward Krystal. Blades clashed as sand kicked up in the air from their quick shuffling feet. Thrysta pushed Krystal up one of the sand dunes, passing many weapons as they met a grasping standstill yet again. For a few moments the two were in a death lock as they couldn't push one or the other down, suddenly Thrysta kicked sand in vixen's face blinding her for a temporary moment as it bought her just enough time. Thrysta dismantled the blade within Krystal's grasp as she cut for her jugular. The blue vixen could feel a blade slicing through as she was being falling back the sandy hill rolling down, a small blood trail following her. Thrysta took her for dead as Krystal had yet to move as she stood victorious on top of the hill.

_Oh god is Kursed dead?_

_It seems as though her jugular had been sliced through…_

The blue vixen tasted the sand as she thought she was dying, but felt as though the pain was minimal. She saw the blood leaking from her neckline but could breathe just fine, it appears as though Thrysta's blade had indeed met skin but hadn't cut deep enough to cause life-threatening harm. But she heard Thrysta's intending footsteps within the sands as she probably didn't have enough, so Krystal played dead for now. Thrysta neared her body still not believing that the vixen was bested so easily. She kicked over her body prepared that she had a weapon within her grasp but had nothing, her body was limp and her eyes closed. Her breathing had stopped and probably her heart as well. Thrysta believed the charade as she stood over the dead vixen's body.

"And now for your heart!" The blade came crashing down as Krystal made her move. She reached for the dagger placed by her side as the two met blades in between their bodies. Krystal managed to disarm Thrysta of her knife as it was lost in the sandy wastes several feet away. A hard kick struck Thrysta's gut with Krystal's left foot as she used her right to disarm the blade within Thrysta's left paw. Krystal sprung up from the sand as she speared Thrysta in the gut, following with her shoulder, and now it was Thrysta on the ground with Krystal holding a blade. The tables had turned from when they were in the cave on Kew.

_Kursed was only playing dead! She's back up!_

_And now she's got the blade!_

Unlike Krystal though, Thrysta wasn't so helpless when on the ground unarmed. The blade that was meant for her heart was easily avoided as her paw met harshly with Krystal's jaw, knocking her off and causing the blade to go flying. This all out brawl had turned into a fist fight as the fists met foot on all fronts. One or the other would send a punch of a kick but only met the other's forearms. Krystal tried to kick high for the head but was blocked by Thrysta's forearm. She tried to do the same and sweep Krystal off her feet but the vixen spun and turned and her foot was met with Krystal's calf. The two were at a standstill as they looked one another in the eyes. The _swoosh_ of missed strikes was all that could be heard as fist and foot only met air and not hide as each avoided blows, until Krystal ducked too far down and Thrysta's foot met her jaw, causing her to twist and turn until she landed abruptly on the hot sand.

She opened her dizzy eyes to see a black boot coming down to stomp her into the gritty dust. She crossed her forearms and leaped upwards in a way that threw Thrysta off balance, stumbling forward. She grabbed her right arm as Krystal began to spin in circles, throwing Thrysta stumbling straight into a wall of blades sticking out of the ground. She slid right through without any major damage, as she tasted the sand while quickly picking herself up.

She quickly expected herself as she began to boil with rage as she looked at her leather jacket. "You ruined my jacket, you bitch!" Thrysta wielded a large broadsword that looked like it would be too heavy for her to use, but so came the blade anyway. Krystal ducked and ran seeking a weapon to try and fend her off but couldn't find anything that could stand up to that massive of a blade. Perhaps it was the blade that belonged to Spyke before he met his demise. She ran behind other forgotten weapons in the sand as Thrysta cut through them like butter.

"Come face death Kursed! You can't run forever!" Krystal came to a hilltop as she had run out of options but the blade came seeking for her. She jumped back dodging the blade by mere centimeters as Krystal rolled on down the sandy hill and faceplanted in the sand. Learning her lesson Thrysta gave her no chance to recover. She jumped high in the air bringing the blade down upon the vixen until she made a lifesaving move. Krystal turned quickly as a powerful rifle was within her grasp. Thrysta spotting out the trap quickly shifted the blade around to use as a defensive barrier as Krystal fired. The rifle was so strong it practically kicked out of her grasp as Thrysta was sent flying over the hilltop and farther beyond the dunes. She was out of sight as Krystal picked herself up.

_What happened to Thrysta?_

_Is it possible the bullet went straight through the blade and then her? Or possible that the blade hadn't done its job and she's lying dead somewhere in the wastes?_

_I don't think so! Stay on your toes, Kursed! _

That's just what she did as she slowly climbed back up the hill where she barely dodged the blade. She looked far and wide over endless dunes but couldn't spot Thrysta. She was searching for an obvious needle in this haystack as there was nothing but weapons that still littered the floor.

"Did I tell you how much I love explosives Kursed?" That taunting voice came from out of nowhere as Krystal couldn't pinpoint it out, but she didn't have to. Thrysta sprung from underneath and behind a large dune sand holding some type of RPG weapon. "Well here's a free sample!" Thrysta fired the weapon while still in mid air as she was instantly pushed back from the recoil. Krystal had no time to run from the orange painted rocket head, which was decorated in sticky timed grenades donated from the vixen who fired off the warhead.

Krystal couldn't run as she had no time to. She only jumped in the air and hoped for the best as the warhead collided with the sand dune. A huge fiery explosion was born from the rocket as it completely engulfed a large part of the field and the intended target was pushed back from the shockwaves. Krystal was sent flying across the field as she rolled around in the sands, her body skidding across some kind of blade as she felt sharp pain in her backside. She finally came to a halt far away from the explosion as it was still flaring up high in the sky.

_One of the Royalists had a rocket launcher on them as a weapon!_

_Yea it was from…Blaize, I believe, he practically committed suicide in his arena but took down 5 other Royalists with him! _

There was a horrible ringing in Krystal's ear as she wouldn't be surprised if she went deaf from that blast. Shellshock, like payback, was a bitch. Doubly so when they were one and the same. Her vision was blurry and she felt pain spiraling through her intensively. She tried to pick herself up but collapsed onto her backside as her mouth was dry and her eyes sensitive. She breathed heavily as she felt as though she was about to die but pushed herself to keep going. It took a good couple of minutes but Krystal pushed through the pain as she leaned up against a sand dune. She had been playing duck to long and now had lost track of Thrysta, not like she would have been able to tell where the hell she went anyway with that size of a blast, but still. Krystal picked up two twin SMG's, put a blade on her back, and tucked a pistol in her backside as she looked out both ways of the dune she was hiding behind. There was no movements, no signs of life and no trace of the vixen who must have been hunting for her.

The heat of Solar was intense as her clothes were stained with blood, sweat, and sand, but mostly blood. She still breathed heavily as the attempt on her life left her hide nearly dry and her fur ruffled. The battle was coming to a close, and very soon one of the two vixens would be buried in these sands of Hell.

"It's been a good fight Thrysta, but I have two Game Masters to kill, and a twisted, lunatic man to set straight. You're going down…" Krystal quietly whispered in the dry air as she looked over her shoulder one last time and headed out across the dunes. She moved quickly, hiding behind the dunes, but it was a game of hide-and-kill, as it would be impossible to find Thrysta in this field without some type of hint to where she was at. She didn't like her idea of pinpointing Thrysta but she couldn't take the chance Thrysta would get her paws on another super weapon and her aim would have improved. Krystal took a deep breath as she stepped up a rather large dune but hadn't revealed herself just yet. She counted down in her mind and preparing to take cover when that bolt would come flying at her.

_3…2…1…_

Krystal stood at the top of her dune and yelled at the top of her lunges, "You missed, Thrysta! Come face me!"

She let loose her machine guns as bolts flew into the air to draw out the vixen as she quickly scanned the field for any obvious signs. Out of the corner of her eyes did she see the vixen stand up practically on the other side of the field as she quickly hit the deck. Krystal heard the loud bang of the sniper round and then the _whoosh _it made as the bullet flew on past her. Now was the time to move as Krystal quickly headed out to Thrysta's position. She abandoned her SMG's as she had wasted the vast majority of their rounds, and found a semi-auto blaster rifle to take their place.

Krystal was caught off guard as a blast went off to close to her position for comfort, and knocked the vixen to the ground. Her eyes went wide as she crawled behind the dunes, had Thrysta pinpointed her position? What kind of explosive weaponry did she have on her now?

"I won't miss this time Krystal! Come on out!" She heard the vixen's taunting voice but she kept undercover crawling behind the dunes. Blast after blast went off around Krystal as sand was kicked up all around her creating a sand storm of sort hiding her position. She crawled quicker and quicker remaining absolutely silent as the explosions covered up her slight yelps of terror and the fear of being blown to bits alive. She finally crawled up to a large dune and leaned up against it breathing heavy as her chest rapidly heaved up and down. Her heart pounded heavy as it was causing her minor pain. She looked over her shoulder to see the blasts had stopped but Thrysta was nowhere to be seen. Where did that bitch go? Krystal eyed the grenade right next to her paw as thought about using it against Thrysta, she had to be hiding somewhere now, possibly in a sniper's nest to take her down in a single shot.

Krystal needed to draw Thrysta to shoot and give away her position if she was going to have a chance to move without being shot on sight. Krystal armed the grenade as she counted down the seconds until it would blow. She quickly chucked the grenade as it exploded behind her creating a rather large bang. She scanned the dunes left and right to see if Thrysta had taken the bait, she did. The vixen Royalist who didn't look any better than Krystal herself had been hiding amongst the sands. Thrysta stood up in place as the sands rolled down her slender body as she pointed that rifle in the direction of where the blast had come from. She quickly scanned the sands for any trace of that blue vixen. Krystal made her move as she stood up when Thrysta was looking the opposite way. Krystal first disarmed Viperess as she fired straight into the heart of that bloody sniper, she blew off the main component as the weapon was jettisoned from her grasp nearly ripping off her paws in the process. Thrysta didn't have a chance to duck as the next bullet went straight through her body, slightly above her hips. She went down like a broken-down wall as she crumpled up in the sands. Thrysta let out a wail of intense pain as the bullet went right through her hide on both sides and blood began to pour out like water.

Krystal breathed easy but didn't give Thrysta that chance to recover. She rushed toward the vixen's exact spot as she followed the crying wails. Krystal came up to a hilltop just before where Thrysta would be as she noticed her cries had stopped, perhaps she blacked out from the pain or knew she was going to die, or even just did die. Krystal held in her breath as she quickly rose up pointing her gun, but finding no trace of a body! She couldn't believe how Thrysta could walk with that type of wound, maybe not even walking but she would have to be in desperation mode to get away from her. A large puddle of blood substituted for where her body should be, but she did have a trail to follow, blood stains amongst the sands as Krystal followed Thrysta's trail that would lea her to the vixen. Krystal stepped down into some sort of trench created from the simultaneous blasts or perhaps sand blown away from the rocket explosive. There were blood trails every few feet, and they were as fresh as they could possibly get. Blood trails ranged from being on the ground to the top of the trench or somewhere along the walls. It was obvious now Thrysta had the mobility of her feet or else she wouldn't have been able to get this far from Krystal.

_Bleed, you bloody bitch, bleed._

Krystal thought to herself as she kept her rifle close, scouting out for that one hell of a fox. Krystal came to a corner turn as she hid along the walls, probably where Thrysta would be. She took a deep breath and held it in as Krystal quickly turned the corner, to find nothing but a large pool of blood. She came to the end of the trench as she couldn't understand, blood was everywhere amongst these sandy walls, where was the vixen it came from? Krystal couldn't realize the trap in time as she heard the clicking noise of a gun and felt its barrel pointed in the back of her head.

"Drop it. Now." Krystal did as she was told and dropped her weapon. Thrysta disarmed her of her back knife and pistol and threw them out of the trench. "Get on your knees." Hell's Angel was playing along awaited that shot that would end her life, Thrysta had beaten her. "This was fun, Krystal, I hadn't had a match like that. Ever. Full of weapons, explosives, blood and knives. My kind of paradise."

"Just do it." Krystal ordered as she didn't want to be taunted off to her death. She was only met with more force in the back of her head as Thrysta's trigger finger was feeling frisky.

"Oh I will, I'll blow your god damn brains out for ruining my last jacket."

"I don't feel a bullet flying through my head yet." Krystal regretted speaking as Thrysta moved her pistol and shot her in both of her knee caps. Krystal wanted to scream but was muffled from Thrysta's free paw as she was forced to keep kneeling upwards. The pain was to intense as she could feel her knees being soaked with her fresh shed blood and her eyes started pouring out tears.

"Oh I'll take my sweet time with you. How about another scar across the other eye as a parting gift to match the other, hmmmm?" Thrysta tipped the vixen over as her scream of pain were music to her slightly deafened ears. Thrysta withdrew the hooked knife from her backside as she descended upon Krystal. "Come on, show me that pretty face." Krystal tried to get back up on her feet until Thrysta stepped on her backside hard burying her muzzle in the sands. Her paw landed upon the buried blaster rifle she was forced to drop as she took hold of the barrel and waited.

Thrysta stood over her wanting to tip her over but felt as though she wouldn't cave in, "No matching scar? That's fine then how about I take your head as a trophy!" She yelled out as Krystal trusted her senses and it was time to move. She threw sand in Thrysta's face forcing her to back off as Krystal struck her bluntly across the head with the butt of the rifle. Thrysta dropped the pistol as her brains had been nearly bashed in and blood seeped through her broken skull. She backhanded Krystal to the ground as she let go of the rifle and her muzzle was buried in the sands yet again.

Thrysta stepped forward, "You bitch! I'm sick of playing these games! Now you die!" with hate in her eyes the vixen drove that blade downwards aiming for Krystal's skull with a burning passion to skin Krystal of her blue hide, which she despised. Krystal found the pistol buried within the sands and turned quickly firing straight into Thrysta's chest. She was pushed back but still standing as she stood up like a zombie staring down at the blood pouring out of her chest. She tried to stab Krystal again as she fired upon bullet, and another and then another. Krystal found herself pulling that trigger faster and faster with tears in her eyes and desperation in her pupils. Soon a dozen bullet holes were in Thrysta's chest and the clip of the pistol empty as Krystal found no fire yet the clicking noise of an empty clip.

Thrysta merely spit out a huge blob of blood as she pulled out her blade and fell to a knee, using the sword as a center of balance. She was shaking tremendously all across her body as though she could tip over at any second. She looked up to face Krystal who reached for the blaster rifle and began to charge the bolt that would end her life. Even so close to death, closer even then she was against Ripper, she did not yield. She huddled there mustering the last of her strength in defiance against Krystal.

The vixen facing death could hardly let out as her bother lip quivered, "The t-tables…have turned."

"You're going down." Krystal fired the bolt that pushed Thrysta back as her body shot back with the force of the blast. Her body was still and empty of life but wasn't empty of bullet holes as a small circle had been implanted all the way through her body straight in her chest, where the rifle shot impacted. Krystal fell over on her backside tossing the blaster aside as she could hardly breathe. Her lungs were clogged with sand and blood, as her body was weak and frail. Death Tour guards were needed to retrieve Krystal and the deceased Thrysta's body as she saw them carry her and the blown away Thrysta to the morgue.

_Spectacular! Just when Kursed is on the breaking point of death! She pulls out a miracle from the sands!_

_Kursed advances to the final round! Where she will either meet Kraze or Decimate in the ring! _

The victorious vixen breathed easy for now, as she had made it to the finals but had paid with much blood and critical injuries to do so. But soon a much harder challenge would come. Facing Thrysta was nothing in comparison to the amount of pain and torture she would have to endure when she had to go up against Fox, when they would battle to claim one another's lives. Pain she felt like her heart wouldn't be able to handle. No amount of physical pain could ever par up with the pain of a broken heart.

_Author's Notes_

_Battle Stage 'The Wastes of Ragnorak' field design by Grimdivide_

_Krystal's new theme, 'You're Going Down' By Sick Puppies chosen by Captain Fox McCloud _

_Thank you!_

_Until Next Time! _

_**Hey, SBG here. I'd just like to say that it's an honor to be working on a project as successful as The Royal Death Tour, so thanks for reading!**_


	57. Deadly Promises

Firion watched as he saw the horrid picture laid out in front of him; Krystal was hooked up to possibly every type of machine she could have been. An oxygen mask was placed over her face as her breathing was ragged, and sand and dust had clogged up her airway passage. A heart monitor ran as it kept her life in check. A pulse oximeter was planted into her right paw blood vessel as her body was weak in movement and blood loss had been extreme during her encounter with Thrysta. They had to remove her regular clothing to get to the hide to commence operations for her bullet wounds. She was wracked with pain by the sounds of her horrible screams, and it made it difficult for the doctors to operate. Before they could get anywhere did they finally knock her out and she fell silent.

The operation took hours and the doctors were afraid she would wake up before the operation was over and wail in immense pain. They worked nonstop as their white gloves were covered and must have been bleached in blood. But things were turning around as their operations were nearing completion, the doctor was sewing up the last of the stitches. New scars would form as he removed the two pieces of metal with surgical machinery. They moved Krystal into one of the hospital rooms, hooked up to several machines- still as she was silent, as if taken for dead. Hopefully that wasn't the case, and she would wake up in time. The doctor wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked away toward the Game Master. Before he could even ask his answer was given.

"She's stabilized, but has lost massive amounts of blood. We'll have to watch over her over the night and most likely give her transfusions. She'll be incredibly weak when she awakens, and probably won't be able to walk for quite sometime; the bullets completely shattered her knee caps, and ruined her balance from being struck in the backside. She's partially deaf in one ear, but we believe we can work around that, and we'll have to keep that oxygen line through her nostrils as we have removed most of the sand buildup, but we'll have to operate once more."

He placed the bullets in Firion's grasp as they walked away. The Game Master let out a heavy sigh as he looked over the wrecked vixen from the last battle. Thrysta had done some serious damage, and the negatives kept stacking up, but it was too late to try to find a replacement now. If Krystal falls here, Nemesis will have won the bet. And he wasn't about to let that happen.

X

Emerald eyes cracked open slightly as everything was a great big blur. She had to close them a moment later due to their sensitivity to even the weak light source placed in the center of her room. She grunted in pain as her body's nerves were sensitive to any touch, and she tried to pull herself up from the hospital bed but failed to do so. After collapsing from weakness did she try and look around her surroundings. It was a room in the Death Tour hospital but where was she? Not a room intended for Royalists, she was sure of that. The interior walls were decorated with a ghostly white paint, with cobalt blue trimming and stripes that ran vertically down the walls. Instead of hard tile flooring was there soft, warming red carpet in its place. A large plasma screen took up the entire wall space on her opposite side as she looked around some more. Her bed wasn't the uncomfortable crumpling sheets but of soft cool silk wrappings around her slender body. It seemed as though she was in some kind of luxury resort instead of a hospital trying to save her life.

Fans cheering brought her attention back to the screen as she focused in on what was happening. The last battle before the final match, in the center of the ring Fox and Kraze fought one another as this match was coming to a close.

_This match is nearly over it seems as Decimate has Kraze backed up in a corner, trapped like a rat!_

_Decimate has his opponent completely outmatched, and his name is about to unfold onto the field! _

Blood dripped down in small droplets as Kraze breathed heavy tightening the grasp on his hilt. Blood seeped through his clothing and even his battle suit, as he had been pulverized and was on the verge of falling right over. Fox stood there dauntingly as he had barely sustained a scratch, holding his war glaives close that wreaked with the scent of his opponent's blood. Kraze figured his end was coming; there was no denying that now. But he wasn't about to give up and go down without a fight.

Royalist 716 moved with the last of his strength, as he swung his sword around his spinning body while it seemed as though a blizzard was born from out of nowhere and The Betrayer shielded his face from the extreme cold. His limbs froze and his boots planted to the ground as a slick sheet of ice kept him pinned in its frosty clutches. A barbarian roar dominated Decimate's senses as the lupine dived toward him from the air in a final attempt to strike him down. Fox may have been pinned but he was _far _from defenseless. Kraze had so little strength now that the vulpine put up a simple defense to block to blow as his lupine Royalist was all but drained. He seemed to crumble right there and then as his blade grew too heavy to bear. In one lightning fast motion, he met his end with razor blades.

Incredible strength swiftly knocked the heavy blade away as it dug into the arena wall, like a dart on a board. Two massive arcs of blood shot out from both directions as it was splattered on the wall from center field. Decimate's glaives were soaked in fresh blood as he slashed the smiley face on Kraze's sweater in half, along with the front half of his torso. Time froze for the lupine as he could only simply stare down the two horrible gashes of ripped flesh, painted bloody red. Breathing couldn't even register in his mind as he seemed to be empty of thoughts and empty of his driving organ. Decimate merely freed himself via beam swords as Kraze was still standing. Maybe his body was perfectly balanced? Or maybe he wasn't quite dead. Whatever the reason, the vulpine quickly fixed the nuisance as he stabbed both blades straight through his chest, hearing the bones crack under the vaporizing invaders. No more then a mere kick to the chest later was Kraze dead on the cold ground, and Decimate victorious.

_Well that's the end of the line for Kraze folks! What a shame to make it to the semifinals only for his journey to end here…_

_Don't forget about Thrysta! Are other semifinal competitor whose journey ended here…Anyway with Decimate victorious the curtain has risen and the stage set!_

_Right you are Gen! With only Kursed and Decimate left, it's a battle for the company, and the final Royal Death Tour brawl, where these two Game Master competitors will go at it! _

_The only question is, who will achieve infinite glory and fame over the other's corpse? _

_Only time will tell!_

Gen and Harvey's voices were drowned out from the wailing cries of excitement and entertainment from the fans as Krystal lost interest. No doubt this was going to happen once Fox set foot in that arena against Tyronos. She didn't care if she could hardly walk, she was going to get some answers whether on foot or paw.

X

Fans loved him, the Death Tour seemed to glorify his presence, but it all meant absolutely nothing to this vulpine. All that mattered was to get vengeance, to get even, to get that blue vixen Kursed who used him like a footstool, tore him apart on the inside. But it taught him a very valuable lesson; you can't trust or depend on anyone except yourself, especially those closest to your heart. Time was moving agonizingly slowly; minutes were vastly becoming days, and days into years. When would it be time to shed that vixen's blood and take with him his dignity? She was granted a few days rest for her 'spectacular' victory and was totally banged up in the process. Good for Fox, he wouldn't want his revenge to be short lived. He was expecting Nemesis as he sat there, leaning back into one of the chairs against the coffee table when he had an unsuspecting visitor. The ever so banged up and bloody Kursed as she was wrapped up tight in crude bandages and blood ran down the left side of her face, hilt in her grasp.

Decimate stood up as he reached for a nearby blade and walked toward her, "Couldn't wait for the arena, Kursed?" He paused as the red blade shot up pointing toward her face, "Good because I couldn't either."

She said nothing in defense. Krystal merely activated her own blue beam sword but threw the blade to the ground a moment later.

"I didn't come here to fight with you. I never wanted to." Her voice was frail and weak, but mostly overburdened with solemn.

"You didn't? A shame; we could settle this right now. You could take it, I'm sure."

"Just hear me out. Please." Those words stung at his heart for some reason, he didn't believe her but also felt some sort of guilt bearing down his soul.

He only turned away, "Why should I?"

"You've been deceived, Fox. It wasn't supposed to be this way." She was starting to crumble down into tears and from exhaustion as she could tell this was much too difficult for her trembling legs. Somehow though she found strength to keep going as Fox thought it over, this trial was nothing in compared to what she would have to face later on. He thought about it for a brief moment, breathing in strongly the cool crisp air from his nostrils as he occasionally looked back toward her.

His voice was harsh, "I don't suppose you have any proof to what it is you're saying?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Then let's see it." Krystal only walked toward him as he stepped back, but she seemed bent on coming toward him.

"Stop. Not another step." Fox warned as he switched on the blade but she didn't listen. He then held it to her throat as he growled deeply, "What'd you think you're doing?"

"Just let down your blade and follow me." She pleaded as her breathing became heavy and the tears kept coming.

"Just stay ahead and don't make any sudden movements."

"Not in this state." He let her through as Krystal pushed back the doors and toward his private chamber. Her footsteps echoed in the long and dark hallway to his private room as it was the only company to keep with the humming noise created from the blade. Fox looked to her crippled figure as they slowly walked. Blood was imprinted on the borders of her feet as they left bloody prints on the cool metallic floor. Beads of sweat and blood still ran down her arms and face as the droplets joined in the march of her prints. Her breathing hadn't halted but even hastened as this was just too much for her. She was much too weak and worthy of this simply easy task for her, it was just another hellacious task to bear, but soon it would all be worth it for the evidence she would have for him.

Krystal pushed open the door as she nearly toppled over from the lack of strength and energy. They walked on toward his bedside as she stepped toward his bedside and night stand.

Fox looked around in a daze of confusion, "Okay, so what's supposed to be here as your 'proof'?"

"Look at this." Krystal seemed proud or maybe determined to bring Fox back as she opened the night stand drawer to reveal what was hidden for Fox, but all she received in return was another blank yet skeptical and annoyed stare. She finally looked down herself as her eyes went wide as she let out a small gasp; there was nothing there at all. The drawer that was filled to the brink with all of Fox's unmailed letters and the picture of them together had totally vanished. The wooden drawer was as naked as when it first came here however long that may have been. Her plan to shed the truth to Fox had been shattered along with her figure, and spirit. Krystal crumbled to the ground as her paw caught on the drawer box sitting on her knees, her strength finally seemed to have given out, or maybe it was this daunting strike that caused the unbelievable Royalist to crumble to the ground.

"Well? Where's your so called 'evidence'?" He taunted the vixen as tears fell to the ground quicker then her droplets of blood did. That evil bastard, Nemesis should have had no idea Fox possessed such evidence in her favor, most likely did he steal them and do away with them before he even turned Fox into his Royalist so Krystal had no chance to reason with the vulpine. The only evidence she could have used to convince Fox of Nemesis' lie had been long gone.

"It's gone…" She let out helplessly as she took in a small breath, she simply couldn't believe it. "It's gone…"

"Like I'm surprised…"

"Why are you fighting for Nemesis? He's trying to get us both killed, for you to… do away with me…" She tried to climb back up to her feet to be strong in this downing moment, but right now had no strength to barely move.

"He told me the truth. What 'we' were like years ago, what happened, the short past all the way up to this moment. How you had the many transformations from Krystal all the way to Hayte and then back to Krystal once again. Nothing but a fascinating, deceiving lie. You killed off countless beings in your time here, slaughtered them like lambs."

"I did what I had to do." Krystal defended herself while slowly climbing back up to her feet, "You think I liked fighting the other Royalists? Causing immense pain, watching them die?" Krystal reached her feet as she gave the vulpine a strange stare. It was as if she was pleading to him, but her pupils were vast as he felt her emerald eyes pierced into his soul. "No you're wrong, you have been deceived by the Game Masters; we both have! I enjoyed seeing the blood splatter against the walls as much as receiving the scar on my face!"

Krystal screamed with hate and pity: hate for the Game Masters, but pity for Fox and the Royalists. Krystal was fed up with everything; whatever happened to Fox sure hadn't affected his stubbornness. He didn't know what to say, Krystal seemed bent on trying to turn him but of course she had no hard proof, just accusations. She placed her paws over her eyes as the tears seeped through the cracks, but only a moment later did her eyes peer at the vulpine even though her tears hadn't vanished.

"If I can't convince you here, Fox McCloud, then I will in the arena." She began to walk away past the vulpine ever so slowly, her blood loss hadn't stopped as she could tell the energy was being drained out of her with every droplet that ran down her limbs.

"I swear Fox, you're still that difficult man I fell in love with all those years ago. But I've seen what happens to fools, _no one_ escapes the Death Tour. I'll make sure you get out of here alive, even if it costs me my own life…" With nothing more to say Krystal headed her way out of the room leaving Fox in an uneasy state of mind. This meeting with his next and final opponent had left him confused, yet with an immense guilt trip. He looked up to the sound of the vixen letting out a horrible grunt of pain as her pupils dilated and her being frozen in place. She was down and collapsed on the cool floor a second later completely motionless, it seems the trip to visit and try to break Fox of his deception had cost much more than just blood and pain.

Thinking it was a trap the careful vulpine activated the blade as he slowly approached the still lying vixen, he turned over her body quickly onto her backside as he readied to defend himself and to strike her down if need be, but her eyes were still closed and her breathing faint if anything.

He looked up to the sound of charging rifles to see Firion and a squad of security forces pointing blasters straight at him.

Firion growled deeply, "Step away from my fighter." Fox did as he was told as he backed off allowing the guards to advance on Krystal's stilled body. Firion watched her being carried out as she looked so fragile, her life placed in horrible danger just by coming to challenge Fox, or whatever the hell she was doing here. A doctor rushed on over toward her side as he took her paw into his own and checked on her overall status.

"She's entered critical state! Get her to the hospital immediately or we might lose her!" They sprinted down the long hallway and vanished behind the door as her life was now in the personnel's hands. Firion looked back at his past hired mercs as the two met in a staredown. He had read the records. Krystal had given him her heart and soul but it was already sold by Firion. These were the two strangest beings he had ever met as it had come down to this. Past lovers, fighting to the death against one another, a good way to rest the soul.

"You can wait a few more days until the fight begins. In the meantime, stay away from my Royalist."

Fox growled in defense, "She came here to see me. You'd know that if you weren't so blinded by foolish anger. Tell your fighter to stay away from me." All he got in return was the blaster raised to his head marker.

"I don't care whose fault it was. You stay away from her, and I'll make sure she stays away from you." The Game Master turned his back on the Royalist of Nemesis, this business was done and the next time he would see Fox McCloud. Now, Decimate would perish in the arena.

The vulpine walked away pending on what just happened himself. Krystal was a liar, a traitor, a foolish cheat. Yet for some reason he felt as though… as though there was more then meets the eye. That more foul play besides just her own was amongst the very air he breathed. And that perhaps it wasn't supposed to be this way…

But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that vengeance had not yet been fulfilled. She had promised to save him even at the cost of her own life. His promise was…

"I'll get even with you Krystal, vengeance will be mine, even at the cost of my own life."

_Author's Notes_

_Next chapter is the beginning of the fight scene (Introductions) or possibly even the start of the fight itself…Thanks for sticking with me :D_

_*Note* A fellow reviewer has offered an idea that's quite interesting but just seems unnecessary for the final fight. What do you want to see?_

_*His Idea* For Fox and Krystal to be teleported from battle field to battle field (i.e. from The Sands of Damas to the Oceans of Krew, to The Forests of Golbez and to The Royalist Battle Chamber)_

_Or just a simple one on one fight in a simple arena? _

_I don't really believe that the teleportation fight is needed, and just seems…I don't know just not needed and wouldn't be all that much more entertaining, the ending is what shocks ya ;D _

_Let me know!_

**This chapter of "The Royal Death Tour" has passed inspection and earned the SBG Seal of Approval. Keelah sel'ai to you all.**


	58. Two Fighters, Past Lovers, One Arena

The four Death Tour announcer officials all straightened their things away, preparing to look good for the cameras whether it was tidying up their hair or applying on some make-up. A moment later the four beings all looked toward the cameras as the 'Live' red sign lit on.

_Hello one and all fans to perhaps maybe the last Death Tour update of the season._

_Yes indeed Harvey as the next and final brawl in the arena will be for all the marbles!_

_Royalists Kursed and Decimate will face one another in the arena! The official date issued for the fighters has yet to be announced but cannot be anymore then a day or two away!_

_The victor of this match will be crowned 'Champion of the Death Tour' and their Game Master will obtain complete ownership of this company, the most successful company within the Undercity!_

At that moment a small stack of papers were handed to Gen as she studied the information for a brief moment. Her face lit with excitement as she looked back up to the cameras.

_This just in! The final brawl will be tomorrow! Royalists Kursed and Decimate will face off one another within the Royalist Battle Chamber within the next twenty-four hours! In a simple one-on-one battle. _

_I simply cannot wait._

_As neither can I! The fate of the company, and the lives of these two beings, will be decided within twenty-four hours! Be prepared for the show of a lifetime folks! History is in the making and we can guarantee you won't be disappointed!  
_

_And do bring a plastic sheet if you're sitting in the front row! Blood may splatter everywhere! _

X

Krystal awoke many hours later within her chamber room instead of a hospital bed. She noticed right away she had a migraine within her skull…but somehow also the pain had completely vanished. She sat up right away but regretted it as her mind went blank and started to fall back; she caught herself on the bed frame holding her head but didn't notice even the slightest bit of pain besides the minor headache.

"Finally you wake." Firion came from the shadows as Krystal turned toward him, he didn't seem at all happy about her awakening. "You now have 6 hours to prepare for the final showdown with Decimate." Her eyes went wide once he told her the news. That was little to no time at all, so much to do, so little time…

"Do whatever you need to for preparation. Drink some water, stretch your muscles, sharpen your weapons, anything. No armor is allowed in this fight but you may wear whatever you wish. Any and all weapons are available, blasters, swords, daggers, anything. Report to the coliseum once you are ready to fight." He stepped up closer to the foot of her bed grabbing the metal bars tightly keeping eye contact. Krystal showed him nothing, no fear and no anger, but her eyes said it all. The metal bars could not stand up against the will power of Firion as the bars dented in his strong paws grasp.

"Once you win this fight it'll all be over. You'll be free to go with all the fame and credits you could ever need. Don't _disappoint _me…" He left the vixen alone to think of herself. Krystal said nothing as she only stared down at her paws on top of the red silk linen. Firion could never even comprehend what was going through her mind. Two fighters, past lovers, one arena, in a death lock for one another's life. So many actions left forgotten, so many words left unspoken…

_I don't have much time… _Krystal thought to herself as it was still a struggle just to move, how could she ever hope to even match up against Fox? She would have to make quick work of the vulpine if she didn't want her body to collapse right on the spot, but that didn't seem possible. Krystal threw off the blankets and rushed to move. Every moment of walking around was a fight to not collapse on the cold tile flooring. The first thing that came to Krystal's mind was the outfit she would wear. No armor was allowed…but anything else would be fine. Even with simple tasks such as these her mind always wondered, if these were really her last few hours alive. No matter how this would play out…Krystal ultimately knew she was most likely going to die. Her mind was made up. No one escapes the Death Tour.

An idea hit Krystal, as she searched the data banks for a particular outfit. As the machine scanned the information punched in by the vixen was a hologram of her match pinged up in front of her. She set the console to beam the clothing to her 5 minutes before she would have to be off for the coliseum. As the vixen went away from the station she headed for her fridge and decided to make a small snack, and a fresh cup of the leading premium coffee to go with it.

Over these last few hours Krystal's body may have been stilled, but her mind kept a float, always wandering around from topic to different topic. Every bloody encounter she had to come up against to make it to this final stand, this one last match that would give back her freedom. Life seems so precious when it is not your own, when it is not your own free whim if any moment could be your last. Everything was more precious, more beautiful when death stalks you. These last few hours Krystal spent may be her last, but she would choose how _she _would spend them. Krystal spent much time training, meditating, preparing as her mind kept sharp on edge with constant thought.

But alas…her last short few hours were up. Krystal looked at the digital clock above her bed, suited up and ready to go with weapons on back. She looked around the quarters one last time, it would be the last time she would ever see them. Krystal explored every room just briefly as she walked back toward the metal door, took a deep breath, and departed. It was time to face death and face Decimate. Face the vulpine once called Fox.

X

The stands of the Royalist Coliseum were absolutely packed, every seat had been filled and even thousands more watched from the audience sitting tiers from above. Thousands of beings were here for what they believed would be the greatest Death Tour match-up of this years season, as well as the best match-up in Royal Death Tour history, and no one was about to miss not even one second of all the high impact action. Each one of the announcers faces were lit in a single quarter section of the humongous plasma screen floating in the middle of the coliseum. You could tell by the look in their eyes this was a match worth dying see.

_Good evening Death Tour fans! This is Harvey with Jake, Gen and Flutter. We are honored to be the ringside announcers for the final match of the season! And damn it's going to be a good one! _

_This match is for all the marbles, the winner here will be crowned Death Tour Champion, granted infinite fame and wealth._

_And the loser…well they get the privilege of being the 'First-Loser' of a Royalist pool of four thousand. _

_Royalist Kursed goes heads-up against Royalist Decimate. In quite the shocking turn of events for the final battle. An old fashioned wrestling arena! That's right folks, four turnbuckles, rubber and elastic made straps in sets of three! The most sacred and traditional fighting arena in history graces this final batter of the Death Tour!_

_The tension in the air this evening is thick as it gets! The history between the two conflicting fighters as well as the bet from the Game Masters makes every electrifying minute worth the thousands of credits the fans here tonight paid for their tickets! _

_Let's take it to ringside with Kitty! _The camera angle switched to the same feline from before, she could hardly keep herself from shaking as her mike bobbed slightly back and forth. She quivered in pure excitement for the match approaching.

_The moment has finally arrived folks! Royalist Kursed and Royalist Decimate are here in the coliseum now! In just minutes they'll both be introduced and the greatest match in all of Death Tour history will begin! And you're all here to see it live! Who will triumph as our new Death Tour champion and who will be left to die in the final battle! Only time can tell but it isn't coming soon enough! It's time to get this match underway! _The feline reporter Kitty was at ringside as the other four main event announcers kept close to one another at their table.

The lights dimmed down and a single spotlight shinned ever so brightly like Solar piercing through darkened clouds. Each contestant was held high above the ground in a chain mail covered elevator. Smoke soon covered the whole arena floor and the ramp of where each contestant would arrive. Krystal could sense it, although they couldn't see one another, they were looking at one another, right into one another's eyes. Fox could feel it as well; Krystal was staring at nothing but straight at him. The frustration and tension between the two was at the highest that it ever had been before, but tonight would change all that. This was it, one arena, two lovers. This was where it would all end.

Red lights flickered on and off as Fox's cage started to descend to the ground. Music poured into the coliseum as you could barely make out Decimate's figure. He kept his eyes ever so locked on the vixen behind the mist. This is where it would all be finished.

_The shadow of a man  
I'm nothing less  
I am holding on, still holding on  
And every now and then life begins again  
I am holding on, still holding on  
_

So many thoughts coursed through the vulpine's mind at this moment. His heart began to pump faster as his fists tightened, this was all her fault. He felt something deeper then he could possibly hope to fathom, something that told him this was wrong. But he knew it was nothing but smoke and mirrors, nothing but lies pummeled into his brain. It was all her fault.

_I'm not like you  
Your faceless lies  
Your weak dead heart  
Your black dead eyes_

She was weak and Decimate was strong. He had her outmatched in every thinkable possibility, so why was he feeling this way? As if these could be _his _final moments? It tore the tormented vulpine apart. Answers to life's most asked questions, what is this guilt he felt? There was no hope left in this world…for either of them. The vulpine could only close his eyes in shame as he tried to let it all fade away as his cage disappeared in the smoke below.

_I'll make it through, but not this time  
Your hope is gone, and so is mine…_

Fox opened his eyes suddenly burst wide open as the cage door opened as he burst through the smoke. The fans went wild as the spotlight shinned on his stilled figure. Fox surveyed the arena as thousands of small flashes came at him consecutively. He was dressed head-to-toe in all black. Black jeans, a dark T-shirt, a jet black leather jacket, black gloves that went up halfway up his fingers, and black combat boots to go with it all. Decimate started to descend down the ramp as he walked ever so slowly.

_Live, fight  
Crawl back inside  
Sick, blind  
Love left behind_

He tried to stay strong, stay angry at the world. At the vixen that tormented him even now, playing with his life. Nothing but a wicked lie now weakened to its core.

_And I won't live, your weak wicked lie  
You pull me in, I'm one step behind_

_Introducing the first Royalist in this head's up competition! No words could possibly describe this man or what he's done to the opponents that fell to his feet! Fighting for Death Tour champion and a past life's conflict unresolved: Decimate! _

_Show me where it hurts  
And I'll make it worse  
Are you holding on? Keep holding on_

_Dilated eyes shine for one last time  
Are you holding on? Keep holding on  
You're not like me_

The fans exploded in awe of excitement as Nemesis clapped heartedly from above. He and Firion stood close to one another, each with guards in between. But unlike Firion Nemesis wanted to enjoy the good show. Fox looked from up above and gave him a solid nod, and turned his sights toward the vixen as the two could now see one another clearly. Her facial expression was swiped clean of emotion. But the look in her eyes greatly bothered the vulpine. It was like she could stare clear straight into his soul, he couldn't explain it, but he could explain what she was trying to do…

_Your faceless lies  
Your weak dead heart  
Your black dead eyes_

I'll break you in, and let this die  
Your hope is gone  
And so is mine…

"Monster." Decimate whispered to himself as Krystal broke contact and bowed her head. As if she could tell exactly what the vulpine was thinking, and she could. But it didn't conflict with her decision. It was going to happen whether he could believe it or not.

_I'm becoming a monster, just like you  
After it all you'll try to break me too  
Falling forever, chasing dreams  
I brought you to life so I can hear you scream…_

Decimate finally reached the arena as he slid under the lowest ring rope as he walked over toward the far corner turnbuckle. Decimate stepped up and leaned forward on the second level turnbuckle as he leaned forward, showing off for the crowd. He went to each individual turnbuckle simultaneously as he was going to give them a show and teach them all a valuable lesson in the process.

_Decimate seems quite confident in his capabilities_

_What a full-headed moron. _

_I agree, I wouldn't count Kursed out just yet, she's proved herself time and time again. She'll throw something out surprising to us tonight I'm sure!  
_

_But she's beaten and heavily wounded, if she's going to defeat Decimate and save her life she'll have to do it quick!  
_

_Well whatever she does, I'm sure it'll absolutely blow us away! _

_Live, fight  
Crawl back inside  
Sick, blind  
Love left behind_

_And I won't live, your weak wicked lie  
You pull me in, I'm one step behind_

The lights went black and the music faded. Everyone waited in darkened silence as Decimate breathed deeply through his nostrils and leaned back in his corner turnbuckle.

_Fall!_

Once again the sound of an intro theme came into the coliseum as the fans cheered in excitement. Flashing blue lights came quickly as Krystal's cage descended for the ground. Her figure could hardly be seen as she kept her head down. It was quite clear from the tone and meaning of the theme Krystal's song was the exact opposite of Decimate's. The vulpine's was all moody and depressed, while Krystal's was about hope and integrity. It was clear to everyone from fans and announcers alike. Krystal wasn't about to fall over dead for Decimate, she would fight until the end.

_Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere_

Even now the vixen was lost in thought as she raised her head and met eye contact with Decimate. She thought about how her life had been going these past few months of endless brutality amongst the departed Royalists. As Krystal she was a giver, always trying to benefit others and Corneria against any harm. When Kursed arrived she still did good deeds but mainly for self interest and in it only for the credits. But as these past few months she was stripped away from everything, it made her realize just how beautiful and precious life really is. And she wasn't about to let her freedom go out the door to the morgue along with her corpse.

_All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in_

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away

_I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

_Introducing the second contester in this heads-up final battle! You know her name well folks! The star of the Death Tour since Day 1! She who fights with fire in her eyes and passion in her heart! And of course deadly energy blades! Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls! A vixen so close to freedom from the Game Masters! Royalist Kursed! _

Krystal slowly came out from the smoke as the spotlight shinned down amongst her figure. She looked across the whole coliseum as thousands of flashes came at her again and again. Krystal's outfit was definitely one of preference; it was something The Royal Death Tour had never seen her in yet was so familiar at the same time. Krystal wore a blue jump-suit almost identical to the one she wore in the old days of Star Fox; it even felt the same as the one before. Broken in just for her. Her old silver tiara graced her head as her silver tail rings sang as her tail swished about. Thousands of pairs of eyes had locked on her figure the moment she stepped out onto the platform. She felt as though the whole world was watching her. Good, because that's exactly what she wanted, she wanted them all to see just what was going to happen here tonight.

_I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

Krystal met contact with Fox once again as she walked toward the ring. He paced back and forth on his side of the ring awaiting her arrival as they never broke the contact. Krystal wasn't proud or ashamed on what she was about to do. The truth would be brought to Fox's eyes, even if she would have to command that truth and strike him down with it.

_I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

Krystal entered the arena as she slid under the ropes. There the two circled one another slowly while none parted words. They didn't need to speak, Krystal didn't need to speak. Her song spoke for her, she wasn't proud, ashamed, anything here and now. Now the moment of truth would be revealed at last. Everything, now and forever, would be decided here.

_And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away_

Decimate drew his glaives as Krystal reached for her sword. The beamed blade dispersed in a crystal clear blue color as she kept her movement the same with the vulpine. She began to breathe a bit heavier as she kept her eyes completely on him.

_And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away_

_Let the final battle…Begin! _

The two foxes charged at one another as this moment was a frozen picture in time and in the minds of everyone here forever. Two fighters, past lovers, one arena, one last battle for it all. The time has come. The future of the business and the lives of these two beings would be decided here and now.

_This is it…There is no escape…_

_Author's Notes_

_This is it! It's all coming to a close! Excited? =D _

_Krystal's New Theme – I Will Not Bow – By Breaking Benjamin _

_Fox's New Theme – Crawl – By Breaking Benjamin_


	59. The Ultimate Sacrifice

_Author's Notes_

_As you read this imagine listening to this song as the fight carries out. '300 Violin Orchestra' by Jorge Quintero, I was listening to it as I wrote this and OMG! It's just perfect!_

_Thanks again!_

_X_

Everyone watched in awe, like some kind of final battle of the gods of good against evil. Although the fight had just started action started brewing up and the fan's levels of amusement skyrocketed. There in the center did the two meet, blades in hands as sparks shot out amongst them. Krystal held her solemn expression as Decimate was being pushed back. She threw their arms to the side and swung in a huge circular cleave that could have taken the vulpine's head right off. Decimate clashed his right armed glaive amongst Krystal's crystal beam sword and struck with a blow of his own. Krystal just took the beating as Decimate was faster and stronger then she was, the vixen was pushed back several feet skidding across the metal flooring beneath them as she bounced back on the ring's binding ropes. The vixen was heading straight for razor sharp death as she dodged an enormous cleave from the vulpine's arm spam and countered thrashing her blade back meeting metal and sparks flared out.

Fans cheered on as the two Game Masters watched in silent pleasure and nervousness, whoever survived this match would mean the other's tragic downfall. Decimate breathed heavy as well as his vixen opponent while a small silent break commenced. The two just looked at one another as Decimate raised his fists clenched with the hilts of his weapons as the tip ran down his arms curving out. The only sound between the two was the breathing disruption hum of Krystal's blade, as the high beam energy weapon left a vapor trail even in the air they breathe.

"What are you waiting for!" the angered vulpine demanded to know, it seemed as though Krystal was hardly fighting back, had she given up so easily?

"I'm sorry." Decimate went in for the uppercut as she stepped back in avoidance.

"You will be once I'm done with you!" Krystal dodged the first blow with little problems and blocked the second with her blade as more sparks bore out. But Decimate was fast, faster then her, faster then she could possibly imagine. In the blink of an eye his sudden strike became very real, and very lethal. He cut across her stomach with his right bladed glaive as she bent forward clutching her wound, leaving her core exposed. With the studded left grip glaive he gave a strong sternum punch as Krystal felt the studs make contact with the bare bone. As she began to fall forward he stepped around and behind the vixen slashing across once again and kicking her forward with much force. Blood splattered all around them as Krystal let loose on the grip of her blade and it skidded across the metal flooring while she ate the ground face first, blood all around her body.

_This got exciting quickly! Decimate has his opponent already crippled and severely injured!_

The crowd gave out enormous cheer, as it seemed a new Death Tour champion had already been crowned. Though they knew Krystal well here in the Death Tour. She wasn't down; she hadn't even begun. He didn't know how but the vixen began to pick herself back up, the fans went absolutely berserk as of how this vixen could even stand with these new and already old injuries still affecting her. Krystal merely turned back around to face Decimate and look him in the eye, his blades still soaked and dripping with her freshly drawn blood. But Decimate wasn't in the mood for words as he closed in.

"Defend yourself!" He yelled vigorously as the vixen merely raised her forearms in defense. After dodging the horizontal strikes she grabbed the inside of his forearms, twisting them around painfully as she widened out her grip. Decimate grunted painfully as it felt his arms were being forcibly bent in an unnatural way. He needed to escape the pain before she would cripple him severely. Decimate lunged forward, putting his two boots together as he used Krystal as a natural base. Hell's Angel let go of her death lock as she had him right where he was needed to be. Krystal grabbed the hilt of her second beam sword, dispersed the deadly blade and cut straight up starting from Decimate's knee all the way up toward his pectoral and deltoid muscles on the right side. A huge wave of blood shot out covering Krystal's face and chest as the vulpine fell straight to the ground, trying to cover up the wounds with his bare paws but there was to much to cover and not enough support.

_Oh that looked like it hurt!_

_And very deadly also!_

_Kursed has proved that this match is far from over!_

Decimate picked himself up slowly as he stumbled around while Krystal started circling the downed fighter, her wound was severe and painful, but she felt as though payback had been delivered at twice the amount of damage. The pain was very real as all her muscles and energy power was being used to keep her going in this fight. Decimate finally reached his feet as he looked toward Krystal, half of his outfit was stained red as it still dripped from his body. His glaives were spread far, too far to try and get them now. He stumbled back a bit trying to center himself once more and get together his stability.

"Come on! Kill me!" He yelled out trying to egg her on, but Krystal just gave him that same stare. "What are you waiting for?"

"You'll see." The vixen took the bait as she charged blade in hand, just like he wanted. Decimate dispersed a red blade as the two met a stand still in the center, with Krystal's over barren might standing tall as Decimate started to collapse. Red from the beam shine down on Krystal's figure as her blue blade shined down on Decimate. They broke away, exchanging parried strikes with one another as sparks went off everywhere. Finally Decimate landed a mocking blow thinly across Krystal's wrist in the hand she held the blade dropping it to the ground, it wasn't severe but it did the acquainted damage needed. Her eyes held fear as the blade that could end her very being came crashing down. Krystal caught Decimate's arm within her flimsy grasp straight dead in it's tracks with the willpower to not let go. He tried to bat her off while struggling to break free but to no amends. Krystal used speedy well-aimed kicks to the face to get Decimate to loosen his grasp. He became dizzy just within a few kicks as Krystal twisted the hilt out of his grasp and the hilt skidded across the flooring.

_Wow what a show ladies and gents! This battle has just become an all out brawl!_

The weapons spree suddenly became a fistfight as the two went at it, striking and blocking each other's forceful attacks. Fist met foot at all levels of height while the vulpine had this vixen on the running move. Decimate went for a leg sweep just as Krystal jumped back, landing a hard boot straight to his face propelling him sideways while spinning around. It didn't keep him down long, and in no time at all Nemesis' fighter picked himself back up, bloody nose in awe as it dripped onto his shirt and the arena floor. Krystal's physical strength was led in her legs, and Decimate's his fists. Krystal dodged most of his strikes but nothing was completely avoidable, Decimate tricked the vixen as he went for a direct strike on her chest as his other fist went for her ribs once it was blocked, and the vixen was pushed to the sides.

Krystal bounced off the ropes and was instantly propelled straight back into Decimate's brutal clothesline. Krystal felt her head bobbling and bouncing around as she was nearly decapitated by Decimate's brute strength. She flipped multiple times in the air before finally landing on the ground on her side still rolling around on the ground.

_Oh man that could have killed her right there!_

_It probably would have to some of the weaker Royalists… If any of them were still alive!_

Krystal felt as though her throat had been crushed and the wined knocked out of her from the most unpleasant of all places. She stumbled to her feet as the whole room and audience spanned in massive circles in all directions. Decimate wasn't about to allow this jumbled up moment in her head to go to waste. He stepped back letting the ropes propel him forward giving the extra momentum to completely annihilate her being. Krystal turned around just in time to see what he was plotting and countered with her own maneuver to mess up the pictures in his brain. Krystal instead of merely avoiding the blow all together used her smaller size and dexterity to turn the tide of battle. As Decimate came in arm's length the smaller vixen jumped up to where her thighs rested on the vulpine's shoulders. She twisted her upper core back where the abs really came into effect, twisting herself backwards as she reached out for the ground on Decimate's left leg side. The momentum propelled him forward as Decimate met cold, hard steel on his wounded right side as he gave out a loud piercing cry of pain. That maneuver took out more of Krystal then she first realized as picking herself back up was beginning to be a challenge.

The flow of energy and momentum was leaving her body; if she didn't wrap this up quickly she was bound to fatigue.

"Come on…keep going…" Krystal whispered to herself through gasping breaths of air. Decimate found it difficult as well to pick up his downed body all in a knot. But he reached his feet first.

"Time to end this!" With a flick of his wrist the assassins blade sprang free from it's safe binding and was now a heart seeker for Krystal. Krystal knew death was coming for her in Decimate's mad drive, the vixen summoned the will to spring off of her hands, turning in retaliation of her own hidden blade. Their blades formed a cross and sparks flew- this match wasn't over yet.

_The two are at it once again!_

_But they're both looking extremely exhausted and heavily wounded…_

_Just who will make the other tremble and fall?_

Decimate batted their arms away as he went in for a cut on Krystal. Retaliating became extremely difficult as it was sapping away at her energy reserve, but somehow she found the will power to keep going. Decimate's nimble strikes proved to be overzealous for the vixen as he landed a nice blow right across her right cheek as she took a few steps back holding the wound. He stared at his handy work with an evil grin.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" He looked to cut across her face as the vixen's face. Although empty of energy she managed to avoid the cut and counter with her own, twisting the vulpine's wrist while spinning around his body slashing at his arm and face while he propelled forward and her behind him. The two met one another again in the center as Decimate held his left arm, the blood dripping from his face ever so nicely. Krystal kept her focused stare as her blade was quenched in his blood as he grunted painfully.

_How could she keep going? _Decimate seemed stunned as the two looked at one another. He had her beat, outmatched, and completely dominated in any thinkable way in terms of strength and dexterity. _She should be dead, if anything sapped of energy. So how does she keep going? It's not that! This is impossible! _The blood and anger went to the vulpine's mind as he reached for his own hilt, dispersing the deadly red blade while he locked both hands onto it's cold metallic grip, had yet to see any action. Krystal knew he was planning one final assault, one last blow to strike her down in defeat and ultimate death, but she wouldn't let that happen. She had to time this just right…

As he came close Krystal worked her magic, landing a direct kick to the hands knocking the blade away. She made quick work cutting along his body in all places, and he seemed to just take it, completely drained of all energy. The two Game Masters looked in awe as Krystal seemed to have the vulpine dominated, but she was soon proved wrong. As she went for her final downward strike, Decimate cut horizontally along her body with his own blade, striking right across the throat as her eyes went wide and the blood spewed. She twisted around and landed on her own face as she began to choke on her own blood.

_Oh my, it seems as though Decimate landed a direct blow on Kursed's jugular veins!_

_Such a vital blow, now it's only a matter of time…_

Krystal needed to calm down before she would drown, but the damage wasn't as severe as it first seemed. Although yes she was bleeding from the throat, she was only choking on the blood build up from the inside and not her veins, a surprise that Decimate wouldn't expect. The vulpine stood tall proud as he let the vixen crawl on all fours, as if she could escape death now.

"What's wrong Krystal? Afraid of death after all this time?" He taunted her with a demonic laugh, "Come on! Stand up and die like a champion!"

Krystal couldn't reply vocally but his words were quite aware as she began to grow angry, afraid of death now? After everything she had been through? Stripped of her humanity, her diminished sanity, and cast out like filth. Beaten, bloody, mocked, ridiculed, her life for forfeit. Death could never frighten her now. A hard kick was delivered straight to her rib cage as Krystal flopped like a fish onto her stomach away from Decimate. The bloody vulpine grasped the hilt with both hands; it was time to end this. Krystal began to pick herself up, she agreed, it was time to finish this as well. Her paw skidded across one of her downed beam sword hilts as she grasped it slowly; Decimate was too focused to notice anyhow.

"Time to end this Krystal, I'm going to finish this all. To finish what _you _started!"

"You're right." She took a small pause grasping her hilt, preparing for the right moment, "It is time to finish this."

"I'm going to make you pay! You're far to vile to be allowed to live." Sticks and stones can break bones but those final words hurt. This time Krystal showed her soul emotion, anger. The whole crowd was absolutely stunned as well as the Game Masters, announcers and surrounding guards. Decimates eyes were held wide as his mouth open, Krystal own eyes held tears but something else, anger and hatred. The assassins blade drove straight into the vulpine's stomach as he began to crumble, Krystal found new energy to stand and walking him backwards as she drove the blade deeper. With the flick of her hilt the blade dispersed as she let out a vicious yell, driving that blade through as well. Inch by agonizing inch. He crumbled to his knees grasping the sides of Krystal's arms, refusing to let go. She drove the blade further as his eyes held a certain emptiness. He couldn't believe this. Krystal had him beat. Within a few moments Decimate finally let go as Krystal pulled her bloodied blades out. Decimate fell over on his backside staring up at the white lights as it was certain he had loss, and he would now face the ultimate price for failure.

Nemesis exploded in anger as vengeful tears ran down his face. Fans exploded at the cue of the Game Master and the scene in front of them.

_Decimate is down! Decimate is dead!_

_We have a new Death Tour champion!_

_Kursed, the greatest champion to ever grace the Royal Death Tour!_

Krystal looked down on his downed figure, but she felt it, even if no one else did. The announcer stepped into the arena at the sight of the battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your new Royal Death Tour champion! Royalist – 666 H-"

He was suddenly interrupted amongst the announcers, _Wait a minute! Decimate is still moving! Decimate is still alive!_

Everyone was in complete shock as it was true, though it wasn't much. Decimate could hardly move any of his limbs, even moving his fingers seemed to take enormous strength. He breathed heavy and in irregular patterns, blinking several times so quickly. Krystal hovered over his fallen body standing tall as she met contact yet again, the tears beginning to disappear. He saw the look in her eyes, once empty now filled with hate and anger. There was no mercy in her eyes, she was going to enjoy striking him down.

_Decimate is alive but he can't even get up! He's just a sitting duck waiting for Kursed to strike him down!_

The vulpine knew the announcer's words were true; there was no saving him now. Decimate looked all around him, how could it turn out this way? He was the dominant fighter, the high favor, the next champion. The fear was very real in his eyes as well as her merciless expression. Krystal held up her singing blue blade that longed for his death. She looked around the crowd as they began to chant in favor.

_KILL!_

_KILL!_

_KILL!_

It was all around them…

_KILL! KILL!_

_KILL!_

It was what they all wanted…

_KILL!__KILL!_

_KILL!_

_Strike him down!_

_Seize your victory!_

_Become the next Death Tour champion!_

Krystal raised her arm and the blade as his eyes went wide. Decimate closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, awaiting death to take him away.

But it never came…

The sound of a tattering and bouncing hilt bouncing on metal left everyone struck with amazement, everyone was absolutely stunned with what had just happened. Decimate opened his eyes slowly as he couldn't believe it…Krystal had…thrown down her weapon. The vixen threw down her beam sword hilt as it's humming sound was all that could be heard, what was she thinking? Krystal and Decimate looked at one another for probably the final time the vixen thought, and they didn't say a thing.

"What!" Firion was venting in anger. "What!" How dare Krystal deny what they demanded? The vixen looked all around her, letting everyone know that her life and choices were her own, and _no one _could ever or would ever take that away from her. She refused to slay Fox.

"Seize them!" Nemesis' order was swiftly carried out as in no time at all guards swarmed down on them like a plague as they apprehended Krystal and dragged Fox away. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, what was she thinking? Why did she just not simply kill him and be done with it all? She spared his life…in the cost of her own… The two looked at one another as Fox was being dragged away while Krystal was held down, both arms tightly grasped in guards as more surrounded her. Tears were heavy as she let them fall graciously. It was done. Her choice was made and finished. She had saved Fox, in cost of her own life. Their vision was cut off as the two Game Masters made their way down the arena ever so quickly. Both of them were thriving with anger.

Firion would do the honors as he grabbed the riffle from his own guard. Krystal looked up as he raised the butt of the rifle, striking a vicious blow that added hate and unfilled rage as the guards let her fall. She was knocked nearly unconscious, the darkness creeping in on her as blood spilled out of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered opening and closing at a fast pace as she looked up.

"Get him to medical attention immediately!" One of the guards ordered, as Decimate just couldn't take his eyes off of the vixen that saved his life, how she was beaten even more severely unconsciousness in the arena floor. Tears filled his eyes as shame took over; she had forfeited her own life…for him…

X

Something hit Caim instantly as he was shaken with much trouble. He breathed uneasy behind the captains command seat as Falco looked over.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The crow didn't answer right away, now nurtured back to full health as he looked over toward the avian captain.

"I'm not sure, I just got a bad feeling we might not make it in time to save them."

"Pilot step on it! We have to save McCloud and Krystal!" Falco ordered in response to Caim's future warning.

"Yes sir." The two pilots exchanged coordinate demands as they activated the thrusters, though it would still be several days before they would reach the destination set of coordinates Caim had given them.

The crow was lost in deep thought as he turned back, looking at the armada of ships he had summoned to the Royal Death Tour.

_Hold on Kursed, we're coming for you._

X

What a let down, no what an absolute disgusting letdown this match had turned out to be. Fans were _booing _from all sides, throwing down food and drink with their disgusted and angered attitudes.

_Well…that was a surprise indeed._

_What a fool, now she will pay the ultimate penalty for her decision._

_I couldn't agree more, just what will the Game Masters choose as punishment for this dishonored Royalist?_

_Hopefully something agonizingly painful! One that will make her regret the choice she made here tonight._

Firion and Nemesis stared down at the nearly lifeless body that lay wracked in the middle of the arena floor. The guards forced her to sit up on her knees, as she would have fallen over herself. Firion held her bloody face up to meet his baring fangs. She wasn't afraid, not one bit.

His voice was barely above a whisper, "How dare you disobey me. Now you will never again see the light of day." He threw her head to the side and gave her another fatal blow across the face, downing her completely. Krystal didn't move again as her eyes were pretty much closed, everything and everyone starting to fade out.

Those next few words she could barely even manage to hear, but she did so. They belonged to Nemesis, he was just as displeased even if his own fighter was about to have been slain.

"You will never leave this place, now there is no _hope_ for you. No one escapes the _Royal Death Tour_."

She knew their words were true, there was no way she was going to escape this place alive now. It was the end for her, just like the thousands of beings that all died here in the process. But even knocked unconscious did she win this faint victory. Fox's life had been spared, in exchange for her own.

_It doesn't matter now… _She thought to herself. _As long as he's alive… That's all that matters…_

The lights were going out all around her as the Game Masters shadowy figures stood over her body, reaching out for her to do whatever so they wished. Her eyes closed but voice remained.

_Goodbye Fox…I've always loved you…_

X

_Author's Notes_

_Well that was interesting ;) Hope you enjoyed the fight! Wasn't that ending great? :D_

_Now just what will happen now? :O_

_For some reason I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence near the end of this chapter, I'm not sure why I thought it fit pretty well though!_

**SBG here. Just in case you were wondering, I didn't Beta the previous chapter because Zythxx wanted to do it himself. Sooo… yeah. Review or I'll stab you with a bullet. Cheers!**


	60. Redemption

Krystal had been zoning in and out of wherever she was being held now. She could tell she was no longer in her quarters, nor the Death Tour arena, so they didn't decide to kill her. Krystal could hardly pick up her weakened state of form as she was never treated for her wounds. Though that wasn't a surprise, why would they treat her for anything now? Krystal looked around the dark room as she couldn't quite picture where she was. As she turned around someone had smacked her across the face with the butt of a weapon, instantly falling her to the ground. The pain grew to be tremendous as tears started to form in her eyes, over her muffle ears could she hear the two guards watching over her.

"The wench is awake, we have our orders."

"Confirmed, let's take her to the Game Masters." The two deactivated the electrical currents of the bars as they picked her up and dragged her away down some hallway. Krystal was barely conscious as she seemed to be coming in and out of focus, what were they going to do with her? Keeping her alive when she knew she would die was torture enough, what did they have in mind? Finally they reached an office as the guards threw her forward onto the cold metal flooring as Krystal tried to pick herself back up. A hard boot was planted slamming her down onto the floor as Nemesis leaned over to see her bloody face.

"How dare you disobey us girl, you could have had it all. Instead you chose to throw your own life away to save McCloud? There's no saving someone like him, but you'll soon figure out for yourself." He removed his boot from her back as the guards picked her up forcing her to sit up on her knees. She saw that cold, hateful look in Firion's eyes as he stood behind the lupine Game Master.

"What do you want from me? You're going to kill me anyway, just do so and put me out of my misery." She whispered amongst the group, she didn't have much strength to do anything else.

"Whatever do you mean Kursed?"

"My name isn't Kursed!" She shot back but met with a hard smack across the face.

"No of course not my dear, alright then _Krystal_, let's deal."

"What's there to deal? Just give me a quick death; I'd say I've earned at least that…"

"You think were going to reward you from your treachery with death? No, no, no, of course not." Nemesis activated his black bladed beam sword as he held the blade beneath her throat, "We could kill you in an instant if we wanted to. But not after the performance you've given us this year. No instead we're going to do something for you that's only happened a few times throughout the history of this business."

"What do you mean?" Her head was held up for her as Nemesis took a seat behind his desk and smiled warmly, malice in his eyes.

"We're going to give you one chance to redeem yourself."

"Redeem myself?" She seemed confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We believe you've earned this opportunity bestowed before you. You may have disobeyed us but you are one of the greatest Death Tour fighters we have ever had in this business, greater then Tyranny himself, and you would have been the greatest Death Tour champion of all time. We're going to give you this one last chance to save yourself."

"Save myself…" Krystal whispered, they were giving her a chance to let her live? It was too good to be true…

"It's rather simple really." Nemesis paused as he lifted his right hand, "Win and get your freedom." As he finished hat statement he lowered his right hand and brought up the left, "Or die trying."

"You're lying…" She was only met with the sound of a humming beam sword raised against her throat.

"Please, we could kill you in an instant, but the fans are disappointed and our profits are hurting. We're going to charge for this event of course, your freedom will be your reward, if you survive that is." Krystal thought about it for a good minute. What if they were really telling the truth? She always knew Nemesis to be a gracious host, even if Firion wasn't so. But what if this was a trap, what if they just wanted to kill her in some sick, demented way. They couldn't have been telling the truth, it was just too good to be real.

"What if I refuse to take part in this? And just wish for you to kill me…" Nemesis lifted the blade to her throat yet again, this time his words became harsh.

"Then waste the only chance you have to see McCloud again. But the choice is yours, if you wish for a quick death then so be it." They let Krystal think? Just what were her options? She could go through with their crazy scheme, and maybe in some miracle she could emerge victorious, and they would grant Krystal her freedom. But it was sure to be extremely deadly and with her wounds she would most likely die…But that was the same as the next alternative, to have a quick and painful death right here and now. Perhaps it was worth the risk, if she could just see Fox again…

_Fox… _She thought to herself as she could imagine the vulpine again, she had forgotten what his touch had felt like, after all this time…

"Well?" Nemesis grew impatient as he raised the blade prepared to strike her down, "Do you want this one chance to try and live? Or do you wish for a quick death?"

"I'll do it…" Krystal barely had the strength to whisper as the guards dropped her on the cold floor at the foot of Nemesis' boot.

"Splendid." He tucked away his beam sword as Nemesis headed back behind his desk. "In twenty-four hours you will be taken to the _Hall of Fallen Ones_. A course we've had for years but proved much too dangerous for any Royalist to ever step foot in and actually walk out alive. If you can survive this course and reach the end, defeating the final confrontation within. We will grant you your freedom."

Krystal couldn't respond but that deal sounded incredible, compared to what she's been through already; perhaps she could win it all.

"We will treat you for your minor wounds but those major markings will have to stay, you'll need that pain in order to survive and fight your way through. This course is absolute hell, but you've been there before Krystal." The guards dragged Krystal away to be treated for her wounds, as the metallic doors shut behind them.

"Sir, with all due respect, the Hall of Fallen Ones? That's a horrible death sentence all by itself!"

"That was the point soldier." Firion educated the guard as he regained his composure, "She won't survive. At least this way we can take back some of our lost profits."

"Don't be so sure, although yes the hall is deadly. That doesn't mean no ones ever survived it."

"Sir we've sent multiple Death Tour champions in there, and Tyranny was the only one who ever came out alive, just _barely_."

"Yes…" Nemesis stared at the door as he let out a sinister laugh, "Her being will be destroyed for a 3rd time. Even if she does survive, her sanity won't let her escape that place alive. Taking people's lives for a _second _time."

X

These short twenty four hours had passed, as Krystal headed for these so called halls. What they held she had no idea, just apparently they were so deadly that past Death Tour champions walked in and never came out. But this was her only chance to try and still get out of here alive, if she could succeed. She would have saved both Fox's life and her own.

_Good evening Death Tour fans! And welcome to a special main event we have for you tonight!_

_Royalist – 666 Kursed will be going through the Hall of Fallen Ones! A deadly course hardly ever used here in the Death Tour itself! Only used in dire situations!_

_This is Kursed's punishment yet reward for her defiance the other night against Decimate. The Game Masters have promised Kursed her freedom if she can get through these halls alive!_

_Good luck indeed! We've seen champions better then her be ripped to shreds by these halls! Let's see if this vixen can pull it off. _

_I seriously doubt it but let's just enjoy the ride…_

Krystal looked to the scenery placed in front of her, a large grey metallic door the size of the Great Fox's side itself standing straight up. Guards stood all around her as she approached the door, in a straight file line heading straight toward the entrance. What was this place? And just what was waiting for her in these halls?

_Krystal has reached the entrance!_

_Let's get this event started! _

The guard was given the signal as he pulled a single lever down and the large doors slowly opened up. She could just see the starting zone. Miles and miles of hallways all going a different path, blue ethereal fire as celestial sparks flew up high in the air. Just what was this place?

"Good luck in there." She turned to see the nearby guard wishing her for the best, "It's absolute hell in there, worse than you could ever imagine."

"Not like hell is new to me." She slowly stepped through the halls as the giant doors began to close behind her. Krystal saw just where she came from zoning out as the doors closed on her. She began to breathe uneasy as the doors finally shut and she was left all alone. The blue vixen grasped a hilt in each of her hands and walked forward in a slow pace manner. Krystal was ready for anything, whatever this place held for her. She was one step away from freedom, and nothing or no one was going to stop her now.

Krystal would have to brave these horrors to win her freedom, but nothing is as simple as thy first seem. This final trial will put her sanity to the test, as who knew what was awaiting her amongst these darkened halls. This final confrontation would shake her body and mind to the core.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.


	61. The True Meaning of Fear

The only sound audible throughout these empty halls was the sound of Krystal's steps as she slowly paced throughout the halls. Just what was this place? There was nothing here so far, but that of course couldn't have been the case. But one thing for sure was this place although mentioned as a living hell, was sure a frozen one. No heat coursed through the structure, it held the very essence of cold space as Krystal's bones began to freeze and her fingers go numb. She tried to shake it off but felt the cold grips of death all around her body. She had been walking for who knows how long. The walls were detailed, etched with some kind of markings as far as Krystal could tell. This station seemed of some kind of ancient structure and held that same type of presence. This station most likely was built with all the others, just never used as the Game Masters did say it was extremely deadly. Yet so far Krystal hadn't seen a single soul.

She walked on over toward the wall to focus is on one of the carvings on the walls, making sure to keep her blades close incase something were to happen. From what she could make out, it was some kind of portrait or so carved in the metal walls. She thought about this ominous place as she stood back up in place, something was definitely off. A deathly chill ran down her spine to the likeness of this picture, she could have sworn she had seen whoever this portrait of was. Krystal believed it was a portrait of a male, feline of some kind. That was about all she could make out, but where was this being from? Suddenly her question had been answered, only with some kind of whirling noise from above. Krystal immediately dispersed both her blades as she looked all around her; there was nothing, nobody in sight. She looked back to the portrait as it began to glow the same celestial whitish glow.

Suddenly something fell from the roofing directly in front of Krystal as she held her blades close, and looked toward the monstrosity.

"What in the world are you?" Whatever this thing was, it was of the same ethereal making as the cold fire torches and celestial makings of everything else. The figure was big, tall and bulky, in the makings of a jungle cat. Krystal looked from the portrait back to the figure as it's 'eyes' opened up to a blinding white glow. It grabbed from its hip a single hilt and dispersed a ghostly white blade surrounded by the same white aura. The figure charged as it jumped high into the air in a downwards trance to destroy the vixen. Krystal batted blades with this figure as it slid forward while she jumped back. Nothing crowded these halls as the battlefield was plain, but a single false move meant death on these cold floors. But whatever this creature was it had no fear of death, as it charged again twirling the hilt throughout its fingers. The two batted blades constantly until they finally met a standstill and Krystal got a better look on its face. Sparks grew between their struggles as the vixen began to tremble. That's when it hit her. Its stance, its fighting posture, that same look upon its face. It was her first opponent she had foughtened and slain, it was Prowler.

"What in God's name is this!" Krystal thrashed their arms to the side as she struck for the chest, following through with her second blade and adding some damage as a wide arc of 'blood' gushed out amongst the figure. If it was normal blood it would have landed all along Krystal's figure, but it looked as though some kind of miniature light show as they flashed in Krystal's face, and phased through her body and into thin air.

The figure let out no cries of pain but backed up abruptly holding its injured stomach. Krystal couldn't believe her eyes as tears streamed down, what had they done to him? Prowler was now some kind of white and blue glowing monster, no longer a physical being, and probably had no kind of mind of his own. He was an eternal slave to Nemesis and Firion, forever haunting these halls. Out of mercy did Krystal decide to finish it quickly. Just like the real Prowler she had fought and slain he left to much time between his breaths and injured remarks. Krystal disarmed the figure and twirled back, jabbing her second blade straight through his chest like an assassin's dagger. Yanking it out Krystal twirled around again and slashed right across his throat, destroying the figure for good as she jumped back.

The essence of Prowler took a few clumsy steps back before fatally falling onto the cold ground. Dead yet again, slain yet again by Krystal. She watched as his body was beginning to dematerialize back into the very air she breathed, until there was nothing left. Just like that his was gone again, fading into nothing. His portrait ceased its glow and instead faded into darkness while a white 'X' formed over his portrait, just like what happened after Krystal had killed him. The vixen fell to her knees, to catch her breath but also to try and recover mentally of what had just happened. But it was clear in her mind now. All of these portraits must have been the fighters who perished in the tournament this year, perhaps of all years ever since the Death Tour had been in existence. Which means there were literally thousands of fighters who could haunt these halls? The hum of more portraits glowing caught Krystal's attention as about half a dozen in total began to glow, and that would mean she would have company very soon. She had to get out of here as soon as possible.

Krystal picked herself up quickly and sprinted down the endless halls, the longer she stayed here the more fighters that were likely to show up for revenge. Did they even know they were dead? That Nemesis manipulated their minds and created moldings of their bodies for mere play things? Perhaps it didn't matter to them, to slay the only survivor as they died out, maybe that was the whole joy ride in all that would make this living curse worth it all. Krystal looked behind to see four figures following her in hot pursuit; the leader was the shape of some kind of female that was for sure. But those glowing, hateful eyes gave it away all too easily. Last time Krystal had seen them they begged for mercy, now they were hungry for vengeance. The figure dispersed a blade in each hand, Alexia and three others beings were right on Krystal's tail.

Krystal looked forward to see two figures dropping down from the roofing as they both seemed like males, cutting her off as each drew a blade. The four others in the back quickly caught up as they surrounded the vixen in a small arms circle. Only Alexia was armed with double blades as the others all with one of their own. They acted upon perfect unison, all the figures slowly circled around Krystal, just waiting for her to make the first move. She quickly attached the two blade hilts together and formed her double bladed sword.

"You want me? Come and get me!" She was fighting two battles at once, the battle for survival, and the battle to banish her fears and sorrows, the battle to escape this psychopathic nightmare. The six figures all jumped for her all jumped for her at once, giving Krystal no way out except up. She jumped up herself, detaching the two blades and throwing one as a heart seeker straight into one of the beings, falling 'him' instantly as she rolled upon her landing. Krystal grabbed the blade from the beings chest and battled her way through to Alexia just waiting for her. Although not mortal beings, these creatures all acted like ones, one fatal strike was all they needed to fall and die onto the ground, their bodies vaporizing into thin air. Krystal had just slain the last being as she clashed blades with the waiting Alexia yet again. The two matched each other blow for flow, just like in her lifetime before. Instantly the coyote struck Krystal across the face with the butt of her hilt, perhaps she wasn't real but the pain was very real indeed.

Krystal had to act fast, jumping back and missing a blow aimed straight for her head. She didn't want to find out if sword slashes were real or not as well. Krystal sliced straight up, severing Alexia's arm as the vixen moved across her backside, stabbing straight through her body as the coyote fell forward. Just like all the others she had fallen and never stood back up, yet materialized and vanished again. Krystal kept her run strong as she was growing ill to all of this. Reliving all these battles in her mind, all the pain, all the sorrow, all the deaths. Through it all she had forgotten she even had other weapons besides her blades. She had all her weapons actually, her blades, assassins hidden blade, wolf claws, blaster rifle, electro whip, and ancient staff. Krystal ditched her blaster and claws to increase her speed; she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Reliving these horrible fights was a painful thing to do. She was scared, more terrified then ever before. If she was relieving all these old fights, then sooner or later…

She banished those thoughts away from her mind as she kept her pace and the tears flew by in the air. The sound of illuminating portraits caught her attention as more and more began to activate. These halls never ended, just how far would she have to go? If she didn't think of something fast she would have a small army on her hands and Krystal didn't know if she could take them all on. The fighters seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as she progressed farther and farther into the station as well. That would mean she would meet stronger Royalists, the ones who lasted longer amongst the tournament. She met a crossroads; one path lead left the other right. She looked behind her to see the figures gaining fast, about a dozen of them in all; she had to think of something soon or is forced to fight them all head on. Krystal took her chances and headed left as the figures soon chased in pursuit but a few broke off and headed right. Krystal could tell by the way the halls were formed the halls were bending toward the right even though she took the left path, perhaps they would meet together and head straight yet again. And that meant…

Krystal was pushed backwards by something, or someone who had swooped down to stop her but cause no initial harm. Krystal quickly picked herself back up to see two beings floating in the sky. She couldn't believe her tear spilling eyes. There in the air was Spyke and Tempest, working together to bring this vixen down. The two floated downwards slowly, drawing their blades and readying for battle. In life these two were bitter rivals, in death they were now allies to bring down their destroyer. Krystal was completely surrounded in this three way circular field. The two winged enemies stood in front of a straight path behind them, most likely the way to head toward her freedom. Krystal looked to her left and then her right, more celestial beings appearing and taking up arms against her. At the head of the pack toward the left was Burst, the raccoon she had defeated in the Oceans of Krew. At the right, was Faint and Echo, the first team she and Dark had defeated in the teams arena bracket. So many enemies, all rivals against one another in life, but banded together in death to bring down the only survivor.

It was bad; there were probably eighteen beings in all, all surrounding Krystal as she prepared for what could be her final stand. She formed her double blade and dropped it to the ground, reaching for her staff.

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't kill every single one of you. You must see reason." She was practically begging the beings, though they no longer had a mind of their own. They were like programmed machines, only to take orders and carrying them out. Her tell tale sobs were answered with ruthless aggression. As every being charged at her immediately. Krystal clenched her eyes as she slammed her staff down, creating the life saving force field surrounding her being and propelling the attackers backwards. She kicked up her double blade and latched it onto her whip, whirling it around like a boomerang as it did its work. The blade slashed and cut through most of the beings, as some were to slow to dodge the fatal attack, just like their masters who they were created from. All that were left of the being were the ones Krystal met first hand, and by first hand that meant all who died in her presence.

Burst, Echo and Faint all attacked at the same time as Krystal ducked low. She cut in a wide arc through all three as they vanished from sight, but through their remains swooped the deceased lizard as he slashed diagonally across the vixen's chest. Krystal rolled back dropping her weapons but holding her whip as she covered the shallow wound with her right hand. She was surrounded by a being on both sides, Spyke in the front and Tempest in the back. No words were spoken; perhaps they didn't even know how to speak. But it didn't matter to them, as both flew straight for her quickly. Krystal was left with little options as blades came for her from both sides. She reached for her double blade with her whip as it sprung forward into her grasp. Krystal got low to the ground holding the blade upwards, a side pointed toward each of the fighters as they vanished from sight. Krystal's blade fell straight in front of her as it clanged amongst the cold ground. She quickly picked up her weapons and headed straight down the halls.

X

A camera was allowing the Game Masters to watch in progress, neither of them seemed too happy.

"Sir, what if she really does make it?" The guard from earlier asked as the sweat began to beam down his neck.

"She won't." Without looking Nemesis reached for a small black remote and pressed the single red button as the red light at the head of the remote came to life in a bloody red aroma. A whole wall of the room slid upwards slowly, revealing nothing but darkness as Nemesis turned in that direction. As he leaned back into his seat did two red eyes open up. Two beings in all, both dead and brought back to life.

"What is it Nemesis?" The voice of a female enhanced through technology asked her master.

"Go to the Chamber of Faith in the Hall of Fallen Ones and await Krystal there. Chances are she will show up, and you two will slay her."

"With pleasure." The voice of a male, also enhanced through technology responded to Nemesis' demand. The two headed deeper into the shadows, down a hidden path in the Game Masters office that would lead them straight into the Chamber of Faith, awaiting the vixen if she made it that far. The sound of flesh and metal pacing down the spiral metal stairs faded out into the darkness in time, as the wall slid down back into place.

"She won't make it now. Those two will make sure of it."

X

Krystal rushed down the halls; in this brief pausing of fighting did she realize that her pain was disappearing. It seemed as though with each fighter she had defeated, a bit more of the pain was leaving her body. She felt much better now then when she first entered the haunted halls. Up ahead could she see two large doors standing as tall as the roofing of this place. Grand doors that were sealed shut, perhaps that's where her objective was being held, whatever that may be. Nemesis did say all she had to do was survive these halls and her freedom would be granted. But of course it would never be so easy, as five figures dropped from the roofing straight in front of Krystal. Just when you think it's almost over, it keeps going one more time around again and again. But this time she was in for a surprise, all these fighters she knew all to well.

Five fighters, all fallen Royalists who met their demise with Krystal in the ring. Four actually fell in the same arena as the last was during the survival phase of the Death Tour. The one in the center was much bigger then the rest, by far he was the biggest brute of all, and was the biggest brute in all the Death Tour. Bestiality pounded his chest just like the savage animal he was in life. Nightmare stood at his side to the left with Mauradin to the beast's direct right. To the vulpine's right stood the remnants of Lyrik, the other vulpine who had fallen with Mauradin. And to the lupine Nightmare's left stood Crypt. Five beings, slain Royalists, all against this one final vixen survivor. In life none of them ever imagined to be slain by her, to be slain in general all believed had a chance to survive. But of course they were proved wrong and now, now it was over. She had nowhere to run and only forward meant progression, but with their new 'lives' they would make sure that would never happen. Giving her no breathing space, the five charged straight for her as she would meet them in battle.

To them, Krystal did the surprising thing. She jumped up high into the air, jettison both of her blades toward the outer wings of their five man army. But Crypt and Lyrik didn't fall as easily as the others had proved; Krystal forgot as she progressed through these halls, the fighters were getting stronger. She had just been fighting and running and looking for a way out like a mad woman she had totally forgotten, that detail slipped from her mind along with the rest of her sanity. With a flick of her wrist sprung the assassin's blade as she jabbed deep into Bestiality's throat, bringing the biggest brute down first. He clumsily fell downwards as the other four struck for the vixen as she jumped up. They turned Bestiality into some kind of celestial shish kabob. But her mind was suddenly summoned to the now as Lyrik jumped up to slash at her, with the vixen weaponless. Krystal only had her hidden blade to her defense as the others were thrown uselessly at the other Royalists. They clashed blades quickly as Lyrik proved to be a much more powerful fighter then all the rest. As soon as Krystal landed she jumped back for one of her two blades to fight off the vulpine. As she twisted and turned forward Crypt was waiting for her, ready to decapitate the vixen where she stood.

Krystal thought fast and hit the deck, sliding under the large brute impaling his body from behind with her newly acquired blade as he fell to the ground. Lyrik didn't pay any attention of remorse to the fallen Royalist as he continued in pursuit. Krystal picked up her second blade as she rushed for the door only for Nightmare and Mauradin to jump in front of her blocking the way. She realized suddenly the doors were wide open, how did they open so quickly without her even knowing? But she noticed something else. Multiple portraits were giving off their summoning glow all at once; literally hundreds were illuminating, one by one as the halls suddenly lit to life. And the doors descended slowly. It was a race against time, if Krystal could not defeat the remaining three Royalists in time; she would surely be slaughtered by the approaching army from down the hall. Krystal quickly attached her hilt to her whip and lashed out against Nightmare. But the lupine proved good to bat the weapon, but failed to see Krystal's tricky incoming attack.

With the raise of her right forearm Krystal jettisoned her assassin's blade, piercing the lupine's throat as he slowly fell to the ground. Like a snake's bite Krystal retreated her bladed weapon and lunged out for Mauradin, who proved difficult by jumping back and rushing toward her. Krystal turned to dodge a fatal blow by Lyrik, one of the only two surviving fighters as Krystal noticed through the corner of her eyes the rushing army of dead Royalists. Krystal placed on the defensive, retrieving the last of her weapons from the markers of where the beings died. Mauradin and Lyrik stood in her way as the doors were closing quickly, probably no more then a few feet remained from it being closed permanently and granting Krystal's death. A few Royalists Krystal could fight off, but a hundred? A thousand? She would be surely doomed.

Krystal drew her staff as the head glowed a superb blue of white. The beam fired at the two beings and with no defense their time was up. Lyrik and Mauradin both froze in place with no defense against an attack like that; Krystal figured this was the best approach to fighting anymore of these beings now. Krystal took a strong smack against both their figures, shattering them both into a million pieces as she slid for the door. Making it underneath just in time to not be crushed and not to be left to die.

X

The quick move left Krystal breathless, dazed and confused. She slowly picked herself back up, holding her head and leaning against the now closed door but upon its other side. She looked around the room carefully. It was of some kind of royal design it seemed, the walls instead of their cold blue was a lush red. The air still held some kind of crisp feeling in it, the same emblazed standards of blue fire torches hanged among the walls as Krystal walked forward. Krystal noticed right away that just like before, portraits were carved in the walls. But this time no where near as many as the rest of the halls. She stepped into the center of the room, now figuring it out it was one large circle with a door in front of her, and a door in the back. It seemed as though there was no way to open the doors. But she figured there was one way, defeat the last of these opponents and win her freedom. Krystal had counted, a dozen portraits evenly spaced out from the next circled the room. With one portrait among the far door itself. Suddenly all the portraits glowed at once, including the one in the far back as Krystal drew her blades. These last few Royalists prove would be the toughest by far.

Each fighter began to materialize directly from their portraits themselves instead of the walls or the ceiling. Each stood and walked directly in front of their pictures, evenly spaced out from one another and completely surrounding the vixen. Each one armed, and each one just another mindless slave serving a master who sentenced them to death. Krystal's eyes went wide with just who she was seeing, it couldn't be. Why them? Each one of these fighters all hungered for bloodlust. And Krystal clenched her eyes, falling to her knees, and shed a tear for all of them. The figure from the back jumped forward directly in front of Krystal. She looked up in terror as she let out a terrified wail; she crawled back containing her banshee screamed to see a figure of Aeon standing directly before her. And just like all the others, her warm heart and violet eyes were replaced with a frozen body and two merciless, glowing orbs.

And unlike the others, another surprise thrown in, "Get up on your feet, so I can kill you." The being could speak, and an overbearing and hateful tone. Krystal scooted back until she collided with the legs of another being; she looked up slowly to meet the dreadful gaze of Tyronos. He only let out a maniacal laugh, mocking her fear as Krystal picked herself up. If there was a god he did not exist, to lift Krystal out of this situation. All they wanted was to show Krystal their justice, the justice of the grave. And to show her the true meaning, of fear.

"Did you miss us Krystal?" His voice was also heavy with death and despair, "Because we surely missed you." The vixen picked herself up as they weren't causing any physical harm on her, yet. But their dreadful voices, their horrible figures, these would forever haunt her minds as the ones she came close, but had to slay in order to survive.

"You may have passed the rest of these halls Krystal." She turned in the direction of her once team ally, Dark, transformed into nothing but a slave.

"But you will never leave this place alive, or even in pieces!" She turned to her left to see the over barren monster Ripper making more threats, but none of them empty.

"You are the soul purposes of our deaths!" Kraze stood right by Ripper, the same as everyone else, a broken soul of their former glory.

"And now, we shall extract our revenge!" Sandefur clenched his fists as a smile crept up his ethereal face, inside where darkness of the mouth would have been, blazing white took its place.

"But I never killed any of you!" Krystal argued back. "You may have died in the same arena as me, but I didn't single handedly kill all of you!"

"Perhaps that may be true." Krystal turned toward the only other female present in the room besides Aeon. Thrysta stood there, eyes emblazed and fists clenched, baring fangs at the vixen. "But you are the sole purpose of our murders, our demise! And now it is you who will pay that price!"

"You're wrong. I didn't do this to you! Nemesis did! He turned you into these, these monsters!" She let the tears fall as she looked all around, it seemed as all of them had their own opinion on Krystal. But none of it was for her, but always against.

"You're wrong." Krystal looked behind toward the voice of Raven. "Nemesis gave us life! Rebirth! We will not allow you to take it away again!"

"You can't mean that! You've been programmed a mind slave!"

"Enough of your lies!" Spyke spoke his turn, it seemed even with his defeat earlier, he has returned. "Now you will pay!"

"You will pay dearly for our murders!" Tempest spoke to the exact opposite side of the hybrid.

"For your crimes against us and all the other thousands of Royalists who died at your hands, you will die!" Caim proclaimed pointing a finger at the fallen vixen, this was just too much. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to be anywhere else but here. This was a fate worse then death, the true definition of a living hell of a nightmare that would never end.

"Now is the time to fight." Rolland stood by Thrysta as each none of them moved from their position, and Krystal was brought back up to her feet from the throat. She stared into the deathly eyes of Aeon as the vixen dropped her onto her feet.

"We have been reborn. Stronger, faster, and better then ever before!" Mickolai let out a light abolishing laugh as the others joined him in twisted merriment. She didn't want to do this but if killing these Royalists meant her freedom, and out of this demented nightmare then she would have to do so. She had come too far to die now. Even if dying seemed like a better fate then this.

"You will fight us once again Krystal." The vixen looked directly toward Aeon, as her being jumped back to some kind of stand up top; she had a bird's eye view of the whole scene. "If you defeat us, you will gain passage to the door behind me, and behind that door lies your freedom." Aeon pointed behind her as Krystal understood, but she held tears in her eyes. That meant killing Aeon all over again. One time she could hardly do…but twice? There was no possible way. "But be warned. We will not be slain by your hands a second time! Only by slaying the others will you have a chance at fighting me once again Krystal! For the privilege of your life and freedom!"

"I can't kill you again! I wouldn't want to kill you again! You're already dead!" Krystal was not only driven by sadness, but now driven by hate. How could Nemesis bring himself this low to do such a thing? All for profits? She swore in her mind, if she ever had the chance to see that lupine again, that meeting will end in his death.

"Enough words!" Aeon declared as she wrapped her fists and let out a rally cry, "My brothers and sisters in the arms of death! Heed my call and Band together! We have the edge of rebirth on our side! Now is the time to extract our vengeance! Destroy her!" Instantly the personalized weapon of each fighter was summoned to their side, each one of the thirteen Royalists was now armed and dangerous. It was like some turn based game, Krystal would have to fight all of them, each one at a time until the ultimate challenge was presented to her. The privilege of challenging Aeon once again and with her destruction was her freedom.

_But does she have the heart to slay all of these people, all of the brave fighters who perished, yet again? _

_Author's Notes_

_This one isn't edited by SBG cause I self edited (Probably didn't do so hot of a job xD) But wanted to get it up right away! Tell me what you guys think! :D_

_Another great big THANK YOU to every author who let me use their OC in this story, but the story's not ever yet! _

_Oh yea, new poll on FanFic Page, check it out!_

_Until Next Time! _


	62. No Mercy In This Life

"Take up your arms! Now is the time to finish her!" Aeon from the back of the sealed off chamber as Tyronos moved from his role in the circle, and attacked the vixen from behind.

Krystal was just barely able to turn in time to parry his blow, they weren't kidding when they had said the Royalists were stronger, faster, better then they ever were before. With a hunting blade in one hand and a beam sword in the other, Tyronos sent an incredibly fast barrage of daunting blows, almost too much for Krystal to handle. How was this going to work? Thirteen past dead Royalists, all fighting for this one opportunity to kill Krystal, was it worth their imprisonment? Were they really so blind as to believe that? Krystal wondered but couldn't help but to know, and now was not the time as she had to focus to stop his relentless assault. They met at a standstill in the center of the large circle. He was easily bringing the vixen down, making her yield in diminished strength as he backhanded her to the ground with her body flipping multiple times before meeting a hard landing. These, these 'things' were much better then their counterparts. Her eyes went wide with real fear as he brought his blades downwards. Krystal rolled backwards springing to her feet to dodge meeting a horrible fate, impaled to the ground like she had done to so many others.

"Do not run girl, come here and make your end quick and painful." Tyronos dug out his blades as he rushed for the vixen again. So far the vixen had been avoiding conflict, but that wouldn't work. She didn't want to do this, but if she was going avenge their deaths from Nemesis then she would have to destroy each and every one of these fighters, once again…

"You fool…" Krystal clenched her eyes as she let the tears fall. All of a sudden it seemed like her fighting skills and reflexes shot up tremendously. She easily side-stepped out of the fatal blow as Tyronos went forward. Krystal turned and pivoted around his body, impaling him straight into the chest with one blade and driving through his neck from behind with the other. After yanking out her blades Krystal kicked his body over as it disappeared before her very eyes, just like all the others, but she did hear the vulpine's silent, haunting voice immediately afterwards.

"Your victory is short lived Krystal; you cannot possibly defeat the rest of us." She had to move quickly as Krystal heard another lightning fast attack. She turned to see and deflect Caim's grappling cables as the crow stepped from his place of the circle.

"Now you fight me, beg for mercy now and I'll kill you quickly." Krystal gave no response as Caim launched another strike from the opposite hand, wrapping around Krystal's blade and yanking it from her grasp, disarming the vixen of her left weapon. By the time his right grappling cables had returned his left side was able to be summoned, and launched once again to grapple the vixen. Krystal rolled to her right, grasping her electro whip to meet with the crows cables. The two collided and entangled around one another, as Krystal and Caim yanked on their ends to try and break it apart. Krystal activated her whips power, and electrical currents surged through the cables and led all the way to the Caim as he screamed out in tremendous pain and suffering. The shocks sent him into a sign of dizziness as he lost his footing. He quickly looked up with impaired vision to see the vixen descending upon him, impaling him through the chest ending the Royalist as his body vanished among them. Any mortal strike would make them disappear, as Krystal turned to her right around completely to block the incoming blow from the crazed lupine Kraze.

Although the Royalists hadn't put any damage on Krystal, she was beginning to be short-winded, and with only two Royalists defeated, constant fighting, and eleven more to go things looked grim indeed. Kraze easily pushed back her weak parry and swung around, practically tearing the flesh away from the metal as Krystal let go of her sword hilt and it jettisoned out of the circle. Disarmed Krystal was forced to be on the move, dodging and side-stepping doing whatever it took to avoid that fatal strike Kraze was trying to land on her. Hell's Angel now regretted letting go of her wolf claws and blaster rifle, all she had to work with now was her whip, staff and hidden blade and those alone would not be enough to overcome this threat, she needed to arm herself once more. Kraze swung horizontally with his blade flat to try and slice her into two. With perfect timing and gracious poise Krystal landed on top of the blade as he kept his mighty swing going. Angered, Kraze tried to fling her across the room in hopes of being crushed against the wall, but all it did was land Krystal near her downed hilts as she took a blade in each paw and dispersed her blades.

"Enough games!" Kraze jumped for her, his blade pointed for her heart as Krystal hit low while the lupine's blade digged through the wall. In her crouched position Krystal exploded upwards with her blades, impaling and thrashing the lupine about suspending him in the air. Although these remakes were stronger and faster then their original hosts, they were also lighter, weighing practically nothing as Krystal felt little to no strain on her blades, and that could be used to her advantage. With Kraze's body dispersing through the air, there came another challenger waiting to fight. But instead of instantly attacking like all the others, all he did was draw his blade and waited.

"You fight me now Krystal, I won't fall like they did." Dark clutched his hilt gun blade hilt tightly, waiting for the vixen to come strike at him instead of vice versa. It pained the vixen to fight Dark, to fight any of these brave fighters once more. But she pushed those thoughts aside, to avenge the real Dark, this make-alike false clone needed to be dealt with. Krystal quickly latched on her blade and grasped her whip, sending out its electro shocking grip to the false vulpine angel. With an easy deflection Dark turned and suddenly held a pistol in each hand, weapons morphed from the gun blade. He was too quick for Krystal to dodge, and she was shot to the ground as blood leaked through the bullet holes. She couldn't believe it as Krystal moist her fingertips with her own blood, how was it their bodies and weapons weren't real, but bullets were? It was black magic indeed as the vulpine showed a wicked grin, and formed his blade again.

"Surprised Krystal? I hope you enjoyed it." Dark took the situation for granted as he slowly walked toward the vixen. The first to be able to apply damage toward her as Krystal struggled to gain her composure. He was upon her quicker then ever, striking the hilts out of her grasp and gave her one right across the face, the blood just spewing out of her lip and gushed along the walls. Beaten and bloody Krystal struggled to reach her feet, as Dark pushed her back down with his celestial boot. The vulpine smiled in victory as he raised his arm high.

"Now die!" As the blade descended down Krystal made her move, the celestial fighter being lighter then a feather Krystal kicked him forward with all her might, he easily shooting forward as he met the wall. He assumed the vixen would try and stab him in the back but as he turned he was proved wrong, the assassins blade seeked his heart as the vulpine was stunned in the midst of death once again. She watched as the vulpine died once again, that unforgettable look in his pure glowing eyes, just like last time. With the vulpine's body gone, now remained eight more until she would challenge Aeon.

As Krystal turned her being was shattered instantly, and blood shot out from her torso as she fell forward. Spyke mocked her in the air, holding bloodied blades as he saw his prey struggle to crawl to her feet. Krystal looked above with blood on the face to see his evil grin.

"You're mine now!" Spyke flew toward her at an incredibly fast pace, blades already dripped with her blood seeked more. With no more then a fraction of a second to spare, Hell's Angel reached for her staff, anticipating the shield at just the right moment to send Spyke back, nearly unconscious from the force of his own speed that mocked him a blow. She grabbed a single hilt and jumped into the air, piercing the beings 'heart' as his body faded and Krystal rolled on the ground weakly, dying for a moment's rest of breath. As she stood up passing razor disks cut the side of her cheek, leaving a huge gash as the blood flowed down ever so nicely. She saw the blades return and retract to the wrists of Raven, holding up his left forearm diagonally across his chest.

"Seek and destroy!" This would prove to be possibly the toughest challenge besides Aeon, unlike the others his weapons always returned just at the right time. Raven quickly came for her, hoping his blades would cut from behind as he approached the vixen but Krystal narrowly avoided death's collision course. As soon as the blades came back he launched them forward again, tearing up the walls as sparks surged everywhere. Krystal was dodging fist, foot and blades while they passed through other Royalists with no harm. Of course they didn't, they weren't real after all, they had all died. Krystal avoided punches but as she tried for her own, her arm risked being cut off from the passing blades as her hilt was forcibly knocked out from her grasp. She needed to disarm him somehow of those weapons, if they failed to return then he would be vulnerable.

As Krystal jumped back she crumbled down to a knee, planting her right palm on the ground as her left was balled up into a fist as Raven jumped dauntingly in front.

"Now perish weakling!" The disks came forward as Krystal planted her staff into the ground; the forces of earth repelled the blades and knocked them off course, not deflecting the blades as well so they couldn't react back. With Raven vulnerable Krystal shot an ice lance straight for the bird, freezing his body in place as she smacked it with all her might, shattering his body into billions of pieces.

These beings proved mighty in every way, especially their speed, but this ones speed was far surpassed from all the others Krystal had fought. She had been suckered punch right in the gut with that deadly gauntlet of Rolland's. He let her rest on his fist for a mere moment as his glowing orbs opened, and back handed her across the room, grasping the hilt of his punch knife while his bladed sniper rested across his back. Krystal looked down to her gut, cut and etched along the outer sides of the gauntlet that proved lethal, just how much more could she take of this? She was being healed gradually as the opponents fell but they were putting on more hurt then healing. Her moves had gotten sloppy and if she didn't recuperate soon it would be her final chapter.

"Focus." She looked up to narrowly dodge the punch knife across her face as Krystal moved around his body and struck with the head of her staff, but was easily proved outmatched. Although Rolland's weapon was primarily a gun, it had a bladed edge and with quick force, easily propelled the strike knocking Krystal backwards. These celestial beings proved to have incredible speed and dexterity, such that was superior of her own. She was surprised as to how he started swinging the heavy gun as simply as a sword as Krystal shifted her body weight to outrun its speed. He was toying with the vixen as he knew he had her on the run and on the verge of defeat. Krystal still had nothing to work with except her staff and whip, her assassin's blade had been dispersed and discarded as it rested embedded within these bloody walls. Her hilts lying in a pile on the other side of this chamber, knocked away by Dark.

The two met at a standstill as Krystal held up her staff against the bladed gun. Instead of holding in for a long grudge match burning more energy Krystal surged her arms down, breaking the earth apart yet again and sending Rolland back, but instead of crashing against the wall like he would have in life, in this new 'life' he used the wall as a breaking point, shattering it's speed and leaving him unharmed.

"Not quite good-"He was cut off as Rolland's being was devoured in a mass of fire, donated by Krystal. Another down, another death she had to relive, and another one closer to Aeon. She wondered who her next opponent was as Krystal looked around the empty circle, none of them were stepping forward. Thrysta, Mickolai, Sandefur, Tempest and Ripper all just stood there, as if waiting for something. Just what was up their ghostly sleeves? Perhaps they couldn't believe she had defeated so many? Or perhaps there was more then what their glowing eyes showed.

"Let her obtain her weapons." Aeon demanded as she folded her arms over her chest, Krystal didn't trust them, holding her staff close, "Let Krystal catch her breath. She'll need it for these next coming fights." Krystal just played along, keeping her eyes on all the remaining beings as she equipped and placed all her weapons in their appropriate locations. No sooner had she placed the last blade away did another come for her life, spiked bombs shot out straight in front of the vixen, and she had to roll to avoid being blown to bits. Krystal sprung to her feet only to meet a hard knee in the gut from Sandefur.

"Don't push your luck." After a daunting blow to the face, Sandefur finished Krystal with a heel kick that made her brain throbbed as she skidded across the circle, phasing through some of the beings as she stopped dead in the center. He rained explosive death from the air as bombs stuck in the metal flooring like some outer shell of her body. Krystal quickly brought the staff to her chest and let the shield do its work, as the bombs impacted but couldn't shatter through its force. Metal shot everywhere in all directions, tearing up the ground floor as smoke encased the vixen's petite body. She looked around all over, where could he be?

She was given a death stare as the Royalist tried to pierce through her shield with his deadly blade. A single beam of light made itself known as it tried to penetrate the shield. But now she was left in another situation, she was a sitting duck and the shield wouldn't hold much longer.

"I'm waiting for you Krystal, and so is my blade." That sinister voice sent chills up the vixen's spine as she didn't know what to do in this situation. She could feel the shield was failing in power and would give out at any moment. Sandefur prepared the blade as he knew there was no escape. Krystal looked above to the torches, their stocks also made of metal. It was her only shot of escaping death by impalement. As the shield winded down Krystal sent out her whip, the weapon instantly interacting with a nearby torches holster as Krystal's body was pulled back, escaping his dreadful blade. But Hell's Angel wasted no time; as soon as she was airborne Krystal retracted the whip and latched onto her hilt, descending it upon Sandefur as it pierced his torso. She saw the shocked expression on his face, granted a surprised death once again as Krystal had bested The Law, with only a few more waiting for her.

But she didn't have to wait long; Krystal was pushed forward by an incredibly fast force, fast enough to launch her multiple yards across the room as she ate the dirt. Krystal climbed to a knee as she quickly took note of the agonizing pain on her backside. As she looked over her shoulder she could see a small bit of the large diagonal cut along her backside as the blood seeped through her clothing. She looked up to see that taunting smug look on the lizards Face as Tempest floated there waiting for her to get up, his blades dripping with her blood. His smug look transformed into an angered expression with no words spoken. No explanation was given as he slashed across the air, arcs of power launching toward the girl as Krystal sprung to her feet and was running around the large circle. Tempest wasn't giving her a chance to strike back, she kept on running for what seemed hours as Krystal couldn't keep this up much longer.

"It's over, you're through." Enough with the games did Tempest go in for the kill, his blades a solid wave of instant death that threatened to cut the vixen down to size. He kept passing by again and again as she narrowly escaped each time, she wouldn't be able to keep up this charade much longer. Finally Krystal's energy was beginning to run on empty, completely tapped of a drive as she crumbled to a knee, resisting defeat and ultimately death with demise. Krystal fell flat on her face as her body was empty and collapsed right there. Tempest saw his moment of opportunity, and decided to take it.

"Time to meet the same fate as we did!" Tempest glided toward Krystal as quickly as she could. She was down and had nowhere to run, no energy to run _off_ of. And that's where the lizard made his mistake, being to overconfident with his opponents. Krystal's eyes sprang open as she instantly rose in the air sitting on her knees. She dispersed her second blade just as Tempest came in range of the stilled weapon; his body vanishing from the head downwards as there was no way to avoid something like that.

Krystal lazily climbed to her feet, wiping the blood off her face, "You may be stronger and faster then you were in life, but this process obviously did not make you any more intelligent."

"Then face someone who won't fall for your childish tricks." Mickolai dispersed his blade as the formerly crimson Royalist stepped forward. Perhaps there wasn't much difference from life and spirit. The real Mickolai would have asked the same thing, but Krystal was not in the mood for tricks as it was. If he wanted a fight, she would sure to bring one. The two met with sparks and quick tactics of sinister strikes. But the crimson fox soon found himself outmatched, even with his new 'life.' Something had snapped in the vixen, something that was much more powerful and merciless then whatever had been driving her at the start. The fight was over before it even began. He was just as surprised as the rest as he saw the virtue of pity disappear from the girl as Mickolai crumbled to his knees. How much longer would she have to bear through these bleak deeds? How long could she keep up this pitiful persona? She struck down the vulpine as his body vanished, and with Mickolai gone, then there were three.

She didn't even need to see who she was up against now, just like his organic counterpart, Ripper's movements let out those gear clashing noises that gave away his movements and position. Ripper's brute strength and lightning fast attacks were threatening to rip the girl apart as she dodged now for mere survival, whatever drive was running through her against Mickolai it seemed to be of no use against this opponent.

"Come and meet your end!" With little trouble Ripper tore the hilts from her grasp as he slashed diagonally across her chest, pushing the vixen up against the wall with his body crushing her with much force. He backed off as Krystal immediately headed for the ground, it seemed as she would cut short of two opponents before Aeon.

"Don't worry; I'll make it both quick and excruciatingly painful. You'll be joining the rest of us in Hell soon enough." He picked her up as a light load as Krystal dangled by the throat. Why did they all feel so overconfident?

He brought his deadly claws forward near her skull and neck as she clenched her eyes. "Any last words?"

"Yea…" Suddenly he was jabbed through throat with her hidden blade as his eyes went blank, "Get your death claws off of me." Ripper's body was soon gone as Krystal landed on her feet and catch her breath. She looked up to see the hateful glare of Thrysta directly in front of her, and was caught off guard. With no words nor warning Thrysta grasped her forearm with both hands and threw her across the room with little ease. Krystal used the wall to break her throw and landed on her feet only for Thrysta to be in front of her once again. With a hard knee to the gut and a palm to the chin Krystal was knocked backwards, this time with no defense against Viperess' throw and launched her around and forward once again. Krystal bounced around, skidding across the broken floor as she reached for a hilt in each blade taking arms in a crouched position, watching as Thrysta just stood there. She found it strange in a way; Thrysta wasn't armed, what was the deal with that?

"As you can see I do not need weapons to best you. Unlike the other Royalists, you personally gave me my demise and ended my life. As I just demonstrated my abilities far surpass all the other Royalists you had fought before me. Now it's time for this game to end."

"Your loss, my gain." Krystal flipped her un-kept hair back to get the bangs out of her face.

"Oh don't worry about that." Thrysta said as she readied herself, "I'll make sure to make it an even playing field." Before Krystal even had any time react Viperess was already upon her, knocking away both hilts in her procession so fast they acted as throwing blades and stuck into the wall still giving out their low pitch hum. Another gut wrenching blow to the stomach left Krystal immobilized as Thrysta got her airborne and tossed her across the room as Krystal reacted normally.

"If that's all you got then I'm afraid bringing you down won't be much work." Krystal reached for her remaining weapons only to discover them gone; she looked all around her body to see herself completely disarmed and bear of any type of weapon. She looked back toward Thrysta's poised stance as she held all her armaments.

She merely tossed them to the side, "You won't be needing those anymore."

"You were always good in hand-to-hand combat, if I remember the real Thrysta was."

"I _am _the real Thrysta!" Her speed was unreal and her strength only existent in a dream. In a matter of seconds Krystal received the beating of her life, much worse then she could have possibly imagined. Thrysta was attacking every bit of her body, left no hide of flesh alone as Krystal was defenseless. The celestial being finished with an uppercut that shot Krystal's head upwards and dished out a finishing blow across the face as Krystal skidded across the flooring several feet away. She moaned in pain as her body ached and even bled in some spots. Her vision was impaired for the moment as the strike across the face held so much impact to bash her brains in. As Krystal got to her feet she moved around something loose in her mouth along with the taste of blood with her tongue. She spat out a tooth that had completely been knocked out of place as it was drenched in fresh blood. That was a new one, out of this entire crazy son of a bitch game; she had never lost a tooth before.

"Not bad." Krystal stated as they ran for one another, fists flew and kicks soared through the air striking one another. Even with Thrysta's newly increased abilities Krystal was more then enough to keep her back. Krystal felt much lighter, quicker, and more lethal without her weapons that Thrysta had stripped from her. It was definitely not what the celestial being was expecting but she wasn't about to fail, she couldn't fail. Cold blood ran through her veins as she thirsted for revenge, she was actually bested by the last Royalist unlike all the other she had just fought and defeated, she had to even the score. She would not be beaten again.

Thrysta struck her across the face but this time Krystal didn't even loose her footing, she glared at the reborn vixen as she popped her neck. The fear in Thrysta's eyes was very real indeed, even if the being herself wasn't real. This wasn't possible; she was superior in everyway to Krystal, so how could she be thwarted?

"You don't understand." Thrysta was actually backing up as Krystal slowly approached her, keeping that same soul piercing stare at the being with no soul. "I am not driven on your so called 'revenge' like all of you were; I'm driven by only one thing. To get out of this hell hole!" Krystal took her attacks to a whole new level, driven by the spirit of freedom and the freedom of one's own free will and choice. It drove Krystal into a Spartan frenzy. Thrysta was completely helpless to the relentless assault, Krystal may have been wounded severely but it's nothing that the spirit couldn't banish from her mind and body. The freedom driven vixen drove a knee into the gut of Thrysta; Krystal locked her paws together and smacked her across the face with wrapped fists, launching her across the room.

It took Thrysta a few moments to recover as her expression changed from one of fear to one of anger.

"I won't let you kill me again! This fight ends now!" The being let her anger cloud her judgment, and now it would cost her. She should have figured she was no match for Krystal, not even in the same league now. Something had snapped, something was driving Krystal more then just survival now. Her morale had shot up tremendously, nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it. Krystal didn't' even bother to dodge, she just blocked and parried every strike Thrysta had to offer, gradually weakening her down and dishing out kicks and punches to counter to bring her down. As the moments passed by Thrysta's drive for revenge had suddenly ceased. Krystal took her moment of weakness to strike at her; she began to whine down as it was time to end this.

Krystal stuck with both hands as fists into the pit of Thryta's stomach, causing the vixen to bend over in pain. As she did so Krystal kicked out her legs from underneath, collapsing her being as she fell into the vixen's arms from behind. Krystal had Thrysta in a death lock around her neck as Thrysta tried to break free, but simply could not. As Thrysta thrashed about she looked up to see Krystal's heated stare.

"You wouldn't." Was all that Thrysta could let out, before Krystal took her life literally away from her own hands yet again. The vixen applied the necessarily pressure on all points, and with a twist and crack, had broken Thrysta's neck.

"Not to a living being, but to a monstrosity such as you I have no problem with." Krystal talked to herself as Thrysta's body had disappeared. That's it that was the last of them. Now all that was left was…

"Bravo." She turned to see Aeon hardly impressed, giving a measly golf clap to the vixen, "Very impressive." The final being jumped down from her pedestal in the circle with Krystal, she had earned it after all. "Now you fight me."

With no response Krystal walked on toward her downed weapons in a pile, picking up only the tribal sheath that held her staff, and threw the sacred relic to the ground. She activated the ancient weapon to its full potential and length, as Aeon quirked a brow.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Killing you." The head of Krystal's staff began to glow bloody red.

"Killing me? The last of your bloodline? Surely you couldn't-"Aeon was interrupted by the massive fireball fired straight for her. With no verbal response, Aeon countered with a lighting bolt just as Krystal predicted, and jumped forward into the air. Freezing the ground where Aeon stood the vixen lost her footing and aimed for the girl again, horribly missing as the bolt impacted the roofing a few feet away from Krystal, but did debris from the roof to come falling down but had little effect on the vixen. Another elemental brawl took place within the chamber as Krystal caused the earth to shake once again, Aeon had to jump back to avoid being crumbled and thrown off guard. But this side of Krystal she had never seen, Krystal was absolutely invulnerable; her drive gave her unreal strength and speed along with a darkened heart.

Aeon retaliated with her lightning attacks but none proved to be lethal to the vixen, she was beginning to be overwhelmed with the elements she was fighting against as she was thrown off guard again. She surged a bundle of energy and threw it straight for Krystal but the vixen easily thwarted those tactics with her mending shield. Krystal caused the earth to shake once more as Aeon was on the run along the edges of the wall. Fireballs impacted the walls directly behind her as she continued to run, she had to think of something to get Krystal off of this drive but nothing she could do or say would reach out to her. In the moment of mortal acts Krystal froze the ground directly in front of Aeon as the celestial being slipped forward while Krystal shot balls of fire at her. There was no way to avoid the attacks as Aeon activated her shield, but it soon proved insufficient to the power of Krystal's staff as she took some direct hits. But instead of one last fireball she met with an ice lance as Aeon froze to the wall with no way of breaking free. Her gauntlet was not frozen and could not surge through the ice.

It was unreal; the fight was over before it even began. Krystal slowly walked toward the frozen in place Royalist as she picked up a single hilt and kept forward, never bothering to look up. She stopped directly in front of Aeon as she couldn't believe she would die again.

"Look inside your heart! Are you really going to kill the last of your kind once more?" Aeon regretted her words when she saw the psychopathic stare on Krystal's face. She looked almost the same as when she was Hayte, driven by nothing but hate and anger.

"How dare you…" Krystal whispered in hate as she held the staff to her throat, "To steal her name! Her body! Everything she stood for! You're nothing but a lie!" Her staff began to glow bright red as she applied the burn onto the beings throat. Aeon screamed out in pain for several moments until Krystal finally pulled her heated torture device away.

"I am Aeon! What you have done is unforgivable as a Cerinian warrior! I am Cerinian just as you are. I deserve a better fate then to be tortured by an ancient relic!" Then Krystal did the surprising act to do, she discarded her staff and let the hate drive her movements.

"Aeon knew I had to live, and she gladly gave her life for me. You won't have the same fate!" Krystal activated the blade as she drove it through the beings chest. Even with her eyes glowing ethereal white, she could tell she was beginning to fade out, "But to die by my blade."

With Aeon defeated everything began to change. Her body disappeared as Krystal was engulfed in some kind of light from above. She noticed she began to feel…better. Energy renewed and life rejuvenated. She was beginning to turn once more, turn back to the ways of cold shoulders and merciless work. There was no mercy to be held. The gates opened as the lights went on. Krystal gathered her weapons, keeping a hilt in each hand as she stepped through the darkness beyond. It let her through a single hallway with a light on the other side. Hopefully it was her freedom, she has had enough death, enough blood shed for ten, probably twenty lifetimes. And had seen enough people raised up from the grave only to fall again.

Krystal stepped through the darkness only to find herself in another blood red chamber. The same size, the same shape. But this time there was no challenge presented to her? Was this it? Was this where her freedom would be claimed? It would be, except for one final challenge. Krystal suddenly turned toward the sound of hands clapping, except the sound was off somehow. It came from a shadow of darkness in this dim lit room, as Krystal dispersed her blades and waited.

"Most impressive." Her eyes went wide when she heard that voice, that voice before the life had ended as it still haunts her to this day. It was back, just like all the others who perished that day. Only this time it wasn't a spirit or being, it was enhanced, upgraded… "But not really." From the darkness came two crystal blue blades held in each hand, as the fighter stepped from the darkness. Krystal backed up in fear and the refusal of believing it, it couldn't be…

"Keira." As the white furred vixen stepped out from the shadows did Krystal see the horror of it all. She had been brought back from the dead, but nothing like her old self. Half of Keira's body had been replaced by mechanical engineering, even one of her eyes had been replaced by a chrome circle with a glowing red dot for a pupil.

"Yes that's right Krystal. Unlike those other being you fought and beaten, I am actually alive. They brought me back…" She looked down to her arms, one natural, one mechanical, and clenched her fists. "As this…this disgusting excuse for a vixen!" The two met eye contact once again as Krystal was still in mental shock. Keira explained onwards.

"And unlike those other beings that were 'reborn,' I have logical thinking. They were programmed to serve Nemesis and hate you, just as you knew. I know you didn't kill me yourself; it was that over blue vixen. But that doesn't matter to me anymore, all that matters is they brought me back to kill you. And as far as I see it, I don't lose anything at all."

"Keira, you know I was forced to do what I did, you were as well! Everyone in this game was!"

"It doesn't matter, not anymore." Keira took up her weapons and formed her stance, "Ready to die Krystal?"

Krystal saw as there was no way to avoid this, Keira may have had her own free will but she was driven by anger and jealousy over Krystal. She would do the Game Master's bidding, as long as it meant killing Krystal. As Krystal took up her stance and put up her blades, another sound from behind caused her heart to jump. A delectable smiled formed up Keira's face at the sight of that red, double bladed weapon.

"Did you miss me girl?" Out from the shadows behind Krystal came another mechanical monstrosity, as Tyranny, the same as Keira, stepped forward. She was surrounded by two horrors that would scar her mind forever, just another horrible memory to add in her archives of this place. "Because we missed you."

The vixen began to breathe heavy at the situation and her fear ran rapid. It was her final challenge to win her freedom. Fighting Keira alone was one thing, but Krystal didn't know if she could match their combined strength. Especially with their new bodies that weren't smoke and mirrors, but fully functional, expandable, expensive 'upgrades.'

"The Game Masters are using you. They turned you into these cyborgs, why do you fight for them still?" Krystal tried to defend her point as the two would fight alongside one another to grant the vixen death.

"Everyone uses each other kid; it's the way we beings function. And if they're using us to kill you, I really don't see any problems in it. I already lost everything, and they brought me back." Tyranny twirled the joined hilt of the weapon between his machines driven fingers, the blade spun as fast as power generated engines, "You know how long it's been since I've killed somebody? You get a taste for it, as you've already experienced."

"But-"

"No, there will be no more words between us." He flashed his half flesh, half steel smile toward the vixen as Keira nodded in return. "We never did have our match Krystal, neither yours with Keira nor mine. This is where your hot streak ends, with us."

Krystal only bowed her head; there was no talking them out of it. Although it wasn't something she wished to do, it had to be done, to put them out of their misery like all the others. Krystal was doing this out of mercy, not hate, or remorse or pity. With no mercy ever given in this game, being the soul survivor, she would spare them the torture of living like they are now.

"So be it."


	63. Lives for Forfeit

She stood there in the center of the blood red ring, crystal blades in hand and eyes closed. She tried to concentrate and keep her mind together even though she was on the verge of tears. This was it, her final challenge, one step from freedom but could she overcome this double mechanical threat? Keira and Tyranny kept their blades down as they circled her clockwise on the outer rim of the middle circle. They were waiting this mere minute to let Krystal gain her thoughts, they didn't want to kill her too quickly or else this would be a very boring revenge for the two. Just what was she waiting for exactly? Some prayer to be answered from some god forsaken being above? The Makers did not exist in the cyborgs eyes, they would never let Nemesis do this to them, and yet here they stood. Blades in hands ready to end Krystal's life for nothing, nothing but the promise of a satisfying, after life kill. And then they struck. Krystal's eyes bursted open as the two machines charged, blades dispersed as sparks grew around the three.

Krystal was literally being pushed down into the ground as craters formed around her feet. Their combined strength was much too mighty for her to stand against alone. As Keira went to swipe across her legs Krystal's only escape was the air. But nowhere was safe against this deadly duo, as they merely jumped a massive jump with little energy spent as they both struck across the vixen's sides. They were on a massive fighting streak as energy drove their limbs swiftly and deadly. But as the sparks flew everywhere it was simply too much. Tyranny's red blade pierced straight through Krystal's stomach as she leaned forward the blood leaking through her muzzle. A fatal wound already struck as this fight was nearing its end as it hardly begun. But her suffering was far from over. As Tyranny yanked his blade straight out Keira took her mechanical arm and delivered a powerful strike directly into the center of Krystal's spine as she was jettisoned straight into the dirt and a small cloud of dust kicked up.

As the two fell to the ground landing on both feet they merely walked over toward the fallen vixen blades in hands. Looks like the fight had already ended before it even began. Krystal's breathing was shallow and her limbs shaky. Those two massive strikes had already crippled the vixen despite her wounds from the earlier challenge.

"Pathetic." Tyranny said as he wasn't impressed.

"And she was the only one to survive." Keira agreed as they both looked down to the downed Royalist.

"Let's finish this it was a waste of time."

"A waste of a second life." As they walked closer to Krystal they were surprised as she was actually picking herself back up. Krystal stood defiant against the two as she held her blades up. She wasn't about to die so easily. Her figure had been crippled as she could hardly stand up straight.

"Impressive." Tyranny admitted but not even a second later he regretted saying the word. With his lighting fast speed he had sneaked around Krystal, snagging her weapons away and dealt another major strike across the back as blood shot out in a large wave. Keira carved in her own scar across her backside opposite of Tyranny as a large 'X' was now forever embedded into Krystal's hide. Once again she fell to the ground, completely helpless and at the mercy of the two cyborgs. Although nearly unconscious emotions flooded the vixen's mind. Why where they torturing her with these mocking blows? Had she not earned a quick and painless death as the only surviving Royalist of thousands? Giving up her own life and freedom for another? Of course not, not when you betray the very man who would let you live if you did exactly what he wanted, and she didn't. Keira looked back to the corpse that wasn't quite dead in nothing short of astonishment.

"She's still alive!" Tyranny turned amazed to see Krystal actually trying to reach her feet.

"It ends now." The former champion picked Krystal up by her wrist as he dangled her in front of his face; her eyes hardly cracked open as pellets of blood dropped down from her backside and stomach wound. Her body weight was nothing now with his new upgrade. With his flesh and bone fist he struck the vixen straight across the face like the trash she was. Now he was doing nothing but taunting and degrading the poor girl as he threw her into Keira's arms. She struck hard with her mechanical elbow into the back of Krystal's skull as she plummeted straight into Tyranny's grasp, nearly broken. Keira looked around for the downed hilts of Krystal's blades as she would be finished off with the very weapons that she had been using to claim lives. As Tyranny held Krystal's head to force her to see while Keira dispersed the blade, they were left in silence. The only audible noise the discerning hum of the blade.

"It was fun, but now you die." Krystal's eyes went wide as she saw the crystal blade raise high into the air and then descend upon her. As the blade made contact with her shoulder and the blood shot out as a vast arc, something happened.

X

It's as if all time had slowed down, or in fact sped up. But either way Krystal gazed around to wherever she was. She was standing on top of a cloud in the endless blue sky that seemed so familiar. At first she thought she had died, but then suddenly straight in front of her a body starting to form from the heavens. It started taking a unique form in the entities spirit. At first she couldn't believe it, it was an old elder she remembered back on Cerinia as a kit. With one came another, and then another, and soon the whole wise council stood before her. She had heard of occurrences like these before. When the Cerinian is on the verge of death and the feeling of being alone had crept into her spirit, they would come. The council would descend upon the alone spirit to grant them their wisdom and experience to live on and find their place in the universe.

"I-I don't understand." Krystal said, her voice echoing through the heavens. But they did not speak, only close in on her. But as they approached, more then just the council started to take shape and form. Soon entities from all sides and angles started to surround the vixen. It was just not the strength of the council she was being granted, she was being granted the strength from all of Cerinia. Krystal couldn't believe it, she wanted to cry, she wanted to hug the nearest familiar face, she wanted to do so much but couldn't. Soon she was surrounded, and she was even granted the strength of two very special beings.

"Mother!" She shouted at the top of her lunges to see her darling smile once again, she turned toward the male to her side. Bulky in size, strong and so proud of his daughter. "Father! It can't be true."

"Oh but it is Krystal." Another entity started to form from the heavens as smaller clouds mixed together and took exquisite shape into the vixen before Krystal. "We are here Krystal, and we always will be." Aeon had formed straight in front of the vixen as she couldn't believe what was happening; it wasn't even once in a lifetime this occurred. It was written in legend that when the spirit of Cerinia is in great distress, they would be granted light to find their way back to where they belong. It hadn't occurred for many centuries, and with her people gone she believed it would never occur again. She was wrong.

"We are here Krystal." The smallest councilman as well as the wisest stepped forward as he spoke, and touched the vixen's chest over her heart. "We always shall be."

"To guide you." Her father said sturdy and proud of his daughter, and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"To protect you." Her loving mother said in the sweetest voice as she grasped Krystal's left shoulder. She only wished her mother was still of this world. So she could tell her of all the adventures she's had, all the great times she had with Fox, and to tell her how much she loved her and missed her everyday.

"To strengthen you." Aeon stood straight in front of the vixen, placing her hands on both shoulders. Soon all of spirits came together, grasping and touching the nearest spirit around them that was linked to another and another all the way until they were linked with Krystal. A web of love and guidance was spun for the young girl as soon all were together and joined once more. As all the spirits linked together the wisest of the council spoke in a sturdy voice, confident he could turn the tide in the vixen's favor, with their strength.

"Though the pain of our passing hurts now, you will find a way to overcome it. For you must live your life without us. But never forget. No matter what hardships you may face, no matter the threat, no matter the enemy. We shall always be at your side young Krystal." Then something happened, something was about to occur. Everything went dark, they were no longer among the clouds as she looked around wondering what was about to happen. Suddenly the eldest councilman had vanished; his form dispersed and rose up again to the clouds. But his voice remained.

"For you are our only heir." And one by one, all the spirits started to vanish. Until she was left all alone again. Aeon, her father, her darling mother, they were all leaving her once again.

"No don't go!"

"Never forget your people." Her father's voice echoed through her mind, he was always so strong, so confident in anything he could set his mind to. He knew Krystal would make him proud.

"Never forget your birthright." Aeon's voice boomed through her mind, always so proud and headstrong. Aeon had always reminded her of her birthright as a Cerinian, a proud and strong race now nearly extinct. Bu as long as Krystal lived on that could never be.

"Never forget us." Krystal's loving mother's sweet melody of a voice ringed through her ear so softly. She never got the chance to say goodbye to her mother, oh her darling mother. If there was a person to continue this life for, it would be for her. She knew she could do it; she had to fight and live on through these metal monstrosities. They had beaten her senseless but no more. Now with the guidance, knowledge and strength of her entire species, the tide is about to turn.

X

"What the-!" Tyranny yelled out as the vixen had suddenly vanished from his sight and his grasp. Keira had barely made contact with her shoulder and suddenly her body was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"What happened?" Keira looked all around the room as Krystal was nowhere in sight. This wasn't right, what the hell was going on? Out of nowhere she felt something invading her structure as she looked down to see a crystal blade sticking straight out of her would be stomach. Tyranny saw the unbelievable straight before his eye. The blade was pulled out as Keira was struck hard across the side, being jettisoned straight into the wall as dust kicked up. She recovered quickly, quite damaged but recovered dispersing her blade as they looked toward the vixen, what the hell happened to her?

Her body literally glowed a cerulean aurora around her entire body that radiated in perfect balance with her fur color. The outlines of her eyes glowed a crystal blue and her eyes held a fiery expression at best. She had immensely transformed from out of nowhere, unleashing a hidden potential of strength kept hidden until now.

"What the hell is she?" Tyranny backed up, still shocked to what this new Krystal could do exactly. She moved faster then lightning, only the outside imprint of her body barely visible. Her strength had shot up immensely as she could smack heavy metal as if paper weight with much velocity of force to leave an imprint into the wall. "There's no way this is sheer will power."

"It's willpower but somehow mystically enhanced." Keira answered as she took her position at Tyranny's side against this new threat. Krystal spoke no words. All she did was raise her blade, and suddenly vanished.

"Behind you!" the former champion yelled as Keira had no time to dodge, Krystal struck a might blow across the face as she jettisoned straight into the wall again. Tyranny struck right across her face but the blade made of pure energy had been caught. This was impossible, there's no way she could merely catch the blade as if it was metal, and the blade was made of pure energy that could cut through solid metal and stone and burned all flesh yet could pierce just as easily. This wasn't right, she wasn't the same, she was a monster as he now feared for his newfound life. She threw the blade aside with so much strength that he actually had let go of the hilt, and Krystal struck again straight across the face. She connected with a knee to the mechanical gut as the extremely endurance metal bent as easily as a straw. Her blade sliced and diced across his body as it looked like an explosion of blue had taken place. As easy as that Tyranny had been knocked off his feet and knocked straight into the wall where he immediately fell to his knees and then to his frontal side.

"This isn't possible." Keira stood back up as she refused to die, refused to be defeated again, and this life taken away. Krystal slowly walked toward them as she still held her blade close. Tyranny was just reaching his feet, dispersing his double red blade as they stood close against this new threat. The one thing that he hated the most about the new vixen was that look on her face. Empty of all emotions except rage. Her face was demented as she glared at the two metal monstrosities. He was going to wipe that daring look on her face, permanently.

"She can't take us both so strike together."

"Do it." With their lighting speed the two attacked at the same time, and just like before Krystal had vanished. From behind they put up their blades barely in time to block her strike, as she was pushing them both back and sparks flew everywhere. They both had double blades hardly able to put up a defensive block against Krystal's single hilt, how was this possible! Finally toying with her enemies had come to an end, Krystal swept the two heavy cyborgs off their feet as she jettisoned the two away, bashing each other with as single fist as Keira received a slice from her blade. But unlike Tyranny Keira wasted no time getting up to fight on, she went after Krystal alone. It was a mistake that she soon realized she couldn't take back. Krystal was practically invisible as she struck so fast. Keira's blades had been knocked from her grasp and could put up no defense against the vixen's judgment. She cut everywhere; slash marks appearing instantly all across her body one after another. And after a few dozen long marks, she ended it with stabbing her blade completely straight through Keira's core.

Sparks from the internal wires danced across her body as they were now exposed greatly. Warnings of systems failing started to flash across Keira's vision as she started to feel extremely weak. Her judgment had been given, as Krystal yanked her blade free and slashed deep across Keira's already destroyed body, nearly cutting her down into two. One final blow was dealt as Krystal pulled her blade back and stabbed straight through to the core where her heart would have been. After pulling out Krystal's second hilt flung into the air as she jumped up to grab it in her second hand as Keira's limp heavy body fell to the ground, a small crater forming around the borders of her body. Systems had faced massive critical failures, and started shutting itself down as the darkness crept in on her vision, seeing her blood red vision as Krystal stood over here.

"I don't…understand." Her voice wasn't the same, it's now engineered enhanced perception had been withdrawn, and her weak, frail regular voice returned. As the red flicker of light that took the role of her second eye went out, it was clear that she was gone.

Tyranny had witnessed it all, how at first they were decimating Krystal and she had no chance in hell. Now the tide had turned, Krystal had literally destroyed Keira right before his eyes.

"I-It can't be." He held his blades close but out of fear and not dominance. Krystal dispersed her second blade as they stared at one another. The sweat started beading down his neck as he breathed heavy. She still hadn't said a word, there was nothing to say. They should have killed her when they had the chance, and now they would pay with it. Tyranny would pay for it, with his new life. His life, like Keira's, was now for forfeit. "I'll kill you!"

The fool decided to rush her spinning his double blade quickly as he moved in to strike. His blade was propelled with much force that it was knocked from his grasp, now totally defenseless. Krystal seemed to be everywhere at once as she sliced and diced yet again all across his body, in no hurry to end his pathetic life just like they did to her. When she was done it was as before, his body totally stunned with sparks flying everywhere from cut and exposed wires. Signs of critical failure flashing in his sights as he saw Krystal through his blood red sights go for the kill. She turned the hilts around treating them as daggers as she forced both blades straight through his shoulder blades. To finish him off she did the same as before with Keira, pulling her blades out and stabbing them both straight through his core all the way up to where the hilts touched. His metal structure was now destroyed as she disposed of the body, kicking his limp body back toward the wall where he fell on his frontal side and didn't get back up.

Krystal walked slowly to her opponent not quite dead as something happened. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth wider as she was completely frozen. The power was leaving her mind and body like a fleeting dream as she heard whispering voices leave with the knowledge and experience of her entire species.

"_We have done all we can Krystal, now the rest you must do on your own." _It was Aeon's mystical voice speaking to her as the words echoed, and then were suddenly silenced.

"_We know you will make us proud." _Her ever so proud and strong father wished her the best of luck in the troubled times ahead. Of course she didn't need it, they were always with her.

"_Live your life to the fullest dear. And I've seen all that is in your mind…He is quite handsome, and will make a fine husband and father for you." _Oh her mother, her ever so loving mother, left with those final words spoken to her. How Krystal wished she could tell her, tell her all of this in person but couldn't. She would always be there for Krystal. With their strength leaving her so did the devouring aurora and glowing eyes, now Krystal was back to her normal state. In the back of the vixen's mind she wondered, what did she mean by _him_? Was she speaking of Fox? She must have been, she said she had seen all of the content of her mind; perhaps everything would be fine in the end after all.

"Krystal…" The faint voice called out to her with Tyranny's destroyed body as he could barely hold his frontal body up. His voice no longer held his enhanced state, now he was frail and weak, on the verge of death. "Don't let them do to you…what they did to me." Instead of simply killing over Tyranny wasn't the same; he had been slain by a hand other then Krystal's. A black blade pierced straight through his torso as Tyranny's head fell to the ground, the glowing red eye going out noting he was dead. Krystal followed the blade all the way to Nemesis' disgusted face; even these two combined and united could not bring Krystal down. The vixen looked around her as security guards started circling around her, while Tyranny left the blade to hum its song to Tyranny.

"There." Krystal merely stated. "I've beaten your course and won my freedom, now let me go."

"Let you go?" He asked, mocking her but this time there was no sly joy, no there was only deep anger and hatred. "We already told you before. _No one escapes the Death Tour_." Before Krystal could supply another word or lift her blades she was stabbed in the back by another dark blade, as she dropped her own and fell to the ground on her frontal side. Firion stood behind her, yanking the blade out of her body and throwing it to his side with the same angered face. They let Krystal crawl around on her frontal side as a wide trail of blood followed behind her. She managed to pull her frontal side up as she stared straight into the lupine's eyes.

"You never planned…on letting me go free." Instead of an instant reply he sweep kicked her straight across the face, turning her on her backside as she stared straight up to the ceiling as he truly expressed his anger.

"Of course you fool! You actually believed we would let you walk away! Your life is ours for forfeit!" He paced around back and forth as she tried to recover but couldn't. She was too weak, to badly injured, and would probably bleed out to death if she didn't receive medical attention soon. Which she probably wouldn't, he just said it himself. Her life was theirs to do whatever they pleased.

"No we told you before. Whether a champion or another corpse, none may escape from the Royal Death Tour." He stomped her into the ground as she let out a painful scream, he was stomping right on her stab wound as blood gushed out from her torso and tears streamed from her eyes. After she sobbed for a few minutes and she was silent again, he continued in a calming manner.

"You will be executed 12 hours from now. We will treat you and keep you alive…but just barely." Her vision started blanking out yet again as she was dragged by her arms out of the building. Nemesis' and Firion's back toward her as they exited a different route then her and the guards who have no apprehended the champion. Even in death she smiled ever so small. Because with her execution she had proved one ordeal, she had beaten the Game Masters at her own game. And had done the one thing that no other Royalist ever had, she had defied their orders. But her victory was bittersweet as her people had said she must do the rest on her own and live on. But for how much longer? There was no escape from here and the death she had escaped many times before, but had now caught up to her. But it didn't matter in her eyes, she had a good run. She competed, she tried, and she emerged victorious, even though she would die 12 hours from now. She had won.

"Oh well…I had a good run." She whispered ever so softly as the darkness took her away, perhaps for the last time before she died and joined the rest of her people, and see her darling mother again.

_Author's Notes_

_Yea I've kind of just let this sit here for quite a while now…Oh well I'm finishing up now and it's almost there! _


	64. The Final Battle

Her vision went in and out, the picture totally clear then fading back into the blackness. She was moving but not of her own free will, whenever she awoken she was always being dragged like trash from place to place. In just twelve hours, not even twelve hours anymore, she had little time left. She only hoped that Fox would be able to live free, he had to do so for her own sake, because her last few months on this world had been none of misery and torture. She had less then half a day to live, and it wasn't even of her own choice. All this wasted time to remain wasted and for nothing. But there was good news. Now it finally had come to an end. Her pain, her torture, and the task of slaying others finally ended; tonight it would all be over.

She came back to consciousness again as this time she wasn't being dragged around, but lying down in some kind of cell. Instead of a prison made of pure energy it was of the old standards, solid bars of metal to keep one within. Perhaps with this there was no way she could possibly escape; all she could do was wait for it all. It's a shame it came all too quick. The door slammed open as she had just awoken, three guards stepped into her cell as the middle one walked up to her, his voice hard with no emotions of remorse nor sympathy.

"It's time." Those two words ringed through her mind but was to weak to act on her own. A guard stood by each of her sides as they took an arm in their own and she was dragged around once more. Finally her torture would be done with, and the death she had escaped and eluded all this time would be dealt with. Today Krystal would die proud and finally join the rest of her people. With the extinction of the Cerinian kind were they ultimately brought together once more, it was her just reward for making it so far in the Royal Death Tour. She had a good run, but now it was finally over.

X

His emerald eyes snapped open as he was startled at first; he had been out for so long having much needed medical attention and then some. He looked around the medical room he was in of the on ground Death Tour hospital that was now like a ghost town. That once cared for thousands of Royalists was empty of nothing but nurses and doctors that had no work to be done, no patient to treat for. Because they were all dead, all but Fox. He tried to pick himself up but failed to do so, although he had received much needed medical treatment for his fatal wounds, he was still very weak.

"Mr. McCloud you must lay still if you are to recover, or else your chest wound will open up again." The nurse cooed him down as he looked to himself from top to bottom. Stripped of nearly everything but his bottom garments were crude bandages wrapped all around him. Both his paws, his entire core and the left side of his shoulder and chest region. He went through hell and back but still lived on.

"Take this Mr. McCloud it will help you recover faster." A nearby doctor had him sit still as he injected a green serum into his bloodline. It would help mend his wounds faster and give him much needed energy to move around. As he walked away the nurse tended to wrap up where he had been given the shot. Fox looked up to the screen in the corner of the room, to see Nemesis standing in the middle of an arena as thousands of fans cheered on. Though no audio was present he could tell he was talking a great deal about something.

As the doctor was putting his utensils away his silent communicator light went off. As it flashed a bright green getting to the message at hand awaiting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked in a calming manner.

"Terminate him." Was the only response given from Firion on the other side. Although he didn't feel comfortable killing both a celebrity and hero, the credits were surely worth it. As the nurse moved away Fox laid back down on the bed.

"Now Mr. McCloud I need one last thing of you." Fox opened his eyes slowly but they burst open at the sight at hand. The once friendly doctor now held a beam sword hilt as he dispersed its red blade he wished to wrench through McCloud's throat. "Die."

He struck but with the serum Fox was able to react quickly. The doctor stabbed straight through the bed that was empty of a body. Fox raised the metal bed with massive strength as he pushed the doctor straight against the wall as it crushed and suffocated him. After mere moments he began to pass out as Fox took the hilt for defense as he held his chest. He looked over toward the nurse, terrified and fearing for her life. He dispersed the blade and held it by her throat as she backed into a corner while he locked the door, more aids rushing to break it down and follow orders.

"What's going on!" He asked but she couldn't respond, she was too frightened. "Answer me! What's happening!"

"N-Nemesis is going to execute the champion!" She held her head and hid from the angered vulpine as he took the realization of it all. Apparently Krystal had won the challenge and he wasn't going to play fair, he was going to kill her anyway. As he looked toward the screen he saw judgment start to unfold. Krystal was being escorted down a ramp, chained up and bound by her wrists, ankles and neckline as Firion led the way down to the execution sight as Nemesis impatiently waited. He had little time, Fox needed to act or else she would be dead before he even left the building.

"Help me. You know this isn't right."

"I-I will, I was forced into this job anyway." The nurse moved quick around the room as she went from drawer to drawer, pulling out many contents as Fox put them into his pockets as quickly as she could pull them out.

"Stimulants for an extra edge in a fight, and instant wound recoveries." She went to the opposite side of the wall where the bed had been placed up against the corner. She hit a hidden button as two folds of the wall slid across. A mini armory was presented toward Fox as he loaded everything he could. "And weapons, you have your blasters, your beam swords. Smoke screens and grenades, I swear that's all there is."

"I'll have to make due with what I have." He quickly loaded up as the door barricading their entrance started to buckle to their might. Fox grabbed what he could of the grenades but made sure to grab the weapons and a single blaster. He grabbed his over shirt and quickly slid it on as he hid behind the wall. They bashed down the door as doctors with blades burst in to see the room empty and a frightened nurse on the ground.

"Where is he!" The lead doctor demanded to know but never received an answer. Fox quickly hit all their pressure points as the two doctors and single nurse fell to the ground unconscious. Fox quickly scanned their bodies of any valuables, finding more energy serum and boosting stimulants to add to his inventory, and taking their blades as well.

"Thank you." Was all the vulpine could say before he rushed down the hallway, blades in hand as he dispersed a crystal blue and emerald green. Beings in white coats rushed at him but they weren't fighters, merely children with blades compared to Fox. He easily batted down their faulty attacks and slightly slashed against their legs to make sure they couldn't follow. The energy stimulant really kicked in as he ran faster then he ever had before, even with his injuries. In fact the pain had vanished, but not by the stimulants, but by his undying love for the vixen he must save in time. She had given up everything for him, now it was his turn to repay the favor. It was a race against time, he had to save her.

X

_Welcome one and all to the final event of this years Royal Death Tour._

_And with this event…we have ourselves an execution!  
_

_The execution of champion Kursed also known as 'Hell's Angel.'_

_But she is no champion in these stadiums, no now she is to be killed and be given the death she had eluded all this time._

The four announcers, Gen, Harvey, Flutter and Jake all sat back and watched the show put on for them from up above. Finally the moment of truth. As the doors rose and out from the darkness came the champion and a few of the guards along and with Firion leading the way, dressed in nothing but a black overcoat that covered his entire body. The flood lights shinned down on their position as the vixen put her heavily chained hands up over her face with much effort, she was still weak and hadn't been given time to recover. No these were her final hours, and they would make sure she would die just as they thought of her, like trash.

Krystal's sensitive eyes were closed shut but still pierced through her eyelids as she walked down the ramp, chained and bound like some kind of thief awaiting certain death. The massive crowd gathered around the scene, who once loved and glorified her now chanted for her demise and threw rotten food. She was finally able to open her eyes as the entire coliseum was full, and filled with a deep hatred now ashamed and disappointed. Krystal would have made an amazing champion, and would have probably had a longer and more legendary rain then even Tyranny. Now she would be executed with no honor among her, and be thrown to the morgue. It was alright though, she would have rather died in defiance to this demented game then slain by a stronger, younger Royalist, just like Tyranny had been. And then brought back to life as a horrible cyborg, forever a monster. To further taunt her music was playing through the background, to entertain the fans until she finally arrived, and of course demean her even more then she could have possibly been affected to.

_My heart beat stumbles and my back bone crumbles  
I feel, is it real as the lynch mob doubles?  
They want blood and they'll kill for it  
Drain me and they'll kneel for it  
Burn me at the stake, met the devil, made the deal for it_

They walked in a steady pace down the ramp as they finally reached the bottom of the ramp. Flashes came at an incredibly fast pace, because obviously pictures of a champions execution were always valued and expensive. Nemesis walked up as he stood by Firion, finally it would be done. _  
_  
_Guillotine dreams, yeah their guillotine gleams  
The blood of their enemies watching while they sentence me  
Sentencing ceased, sentence deceased  
And watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease_

"Now it's finally time to die." With mo more words Krystal was executed to the stand where she walked up their three metal steps, and knelt down willingly. Finally the moment of truth. A masked guard stood before her, both hands on beam sword hilt as he dispersed the red blade that would cease her life. Krystal bowed her head and closed her eyes, and awaited the fate she had eluded for so long. But before he would strike, Nemesis took the mike and addressed the audience.

"Let this be a lesson to _all _who appose the Death Tour! A captured bounty hunter, who rose to a champion to throw it all away, and for what? Love? A dead man? Be sure to get a good shot this captured moment will be worth a fortune!" He threw the mike down with such a fiery ambition as a loud _boom_ came from its impact on the speakers, he wouldn't miss this for anything. The guard was given the green light as he raised up his arm, and with it the unyielding blade. This was it, this is where it would all end, this would be her story forever told of glory and shame, and how one vixen gave everything up for love. A moment later his blade descended downwards, aimed to plow straight through her throat. A cutting sound was made as Krystal flinched and clenched her eyes, but didn't feel any impact. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, that she felt no pain due to how much she had received beforehand, but as she slowly opened her eyes it was quite clear, she wasn't dead.

"What!" A wave of utter shock spread at the speed of light amongst the dome as everyone was in mental shock. Krystal opened her eyes to see an orange colored blade pierce straight through and out of the guard's throat, his eyes wide and heart stopped. He dropped the blade without will as the blade pulled out and he slumped over to her side. There the two looked at one another, the vixen and her lover as Fox quickly went to work, freeing Krystal of her shackles. The blade cut straight through her metal shackles around her neck and wrists and the chain that binded her all together, and the restraints around her ankles fell straight off.

"I love you." He whispered gently into her ear as a smile crept up her face. He quickly pulled out the stimulants and injected them into her bloodstream. They were color coated due to their effects. Red was for strength, blue for stamina, yellow for dexterity, and green for healing her untreated wounds. Then one last orange stimulant, for extra constitution and general boosts to all the previous and more as a battle stimulant.

"I love you." She finally replied back as her whisper broke the silence, now with the stimulants quick effects she picked herself up and took his hand as he pulled her into his exposed chest. But now was no time for love talk, as Nemesis' rage had reached its exploding point, and he yelled out with all his being.

"Kill them!" Quickly the two turned on one another, back-to-back as the threat was still present. Fox handed Krystal a hilt in each hand as he switched his off hand with a blaster. Krystal dispersed both blades as they came to life and to her own, one a deep purple and her usual cerulean blue. It was kind of poetic in a way, the purple represented who she once was, a bounty hunter who did nothing but run away, and the blue who she always was on the inside and had who she had become. Now and forever.

Guards came from every direction, wielding blades of death as more along the rims raised their blasters. Fox tossed most of the grenades at his disposal, stunning and disorienting the gunners and flooding the arena with smoke. The ones who weren't stunned he immediately fell to the ground with his blaster while dodging the nearest guard armed in melee combat. With the help of the stimulants he was stronger, faster and more flexible to dodge from any angle. One slice was all it needed as guards came, were cut down, and fell into a pile growing straight in front of him while he still blasted around the corridors.

Krystal armed with two blades could only dodge the bolts but with the help of these boosts they had slowed down in her mind, until it was as if a slow movement that she could easily avoid was bestowed in her mind. Equipped with two deadly blades she easily cut down all who opposed her, she moved with a Cerinian warrior's grace and the true elegance of a sword master after being acquainted with the hilts for so long, and the body count was wracking up tremendously by the second. Until finally with the two combined massive piles they were nearly covered in a mountain of fresh corpses surrounded by a river of freshly drawn blood. The fighting had stopped momentarily, as the two looked back toward one another and smiled. But their rising mood was finally brought crashing down as guards completely surrounded the corridor, blasters charged and ready to fire as the lovers were completely surrounded. Now it seemed all but over.

"Back away!" A booming voice came from the ring as the two turned to see Firion peering down as he stepped forward. Anger in his eyes and hatred bared his fangs, "I will deal with the bounty hunter scum myself!"

As he continued to step forward no more then ten feet away Fox backed Krystal behind him as she wondered what he was doing, and dropped his blaster for a second, green emerald blade.

"Your move, but it will take more then your brute strength to keep me down Firion." Fox sounded confident, a bit over confident Krystal thought as Firion let out a dire laugh.

"What are you doing?" She asked behind his back.

"You need to get to Nemesis; he's the one who's been calling all the shots since the beginning. Firion is the one who hired me to capture you and brought you into this whole thing, he's mine." Although Krystal wished to aid her lover in this perilous fight, she knew he was ultimately right, as she set her gaze for Nemesis who just stood back watching the show. Arms crossed and smug look on his face.

"You fool!" The large brute vulpine's voice boomed and echoed across the whole stadium gaining the two lover's attention once more. "We're not called _Game Masters _for no reason!" Firion grasped his coat tightly as he threw it up high in the air, revealing him armored head-to-toe in a black and white trimmed battle suit that was usually offered and standard to the Royalists. Sticking out of his sides were the two hilts to double bladed beam swords as he took one in each hand. Four red blades, two sets of two came to life simultaneously as he spun the two hilts that joined four blades together vigorously, and chuckled to himself with that demented look in his eyes to cut through flesh. Fox backed Krystal away as he spun his blades, the challenge was present and now it was time to overcome it, no matter the odds.

"Attack McCloud! If you dare!" The orange fox didn't need an invitation as he charged twirling his blades as the itched for a fight. With the stimulants still in effect he moved quick and struck furious blows, but despite Firion's massive body he couldn't land a connecting blow. Firion retaliated and struck back, as Fox was hardly able to dodge fatal blows if stricken. Firion cut a large arc over the vulpine's head as he jumped back landing on both feet, and ran again; spinning in the air as blades met and sparks flew but was pushed back to the ground. Although Firion had double the blades as Fox, the fact that they were joined together made his strikes awkward and not easily connected, but if connected would be definitely fatal. After striking and avoiding and trying to land a blow on both sides they met a stand still as Firion's over baring force and weight drove Fox's feet into the ground as he held up his blades defiantly, their arms locked and trembling greatly.

Firion laughed to himself as he watched the vulpine struggle while he hardly broke a sweat. But his laughs ended when he saw that look in the vulpine's eyes, one of anger and hate and ultimate disgust. Fox separated their arms from one another as he struck a daunting blow right across the face as Firion turned and nearly stumbled over as he held his face. When he finally reached away his hand was covered in his own drawn blood as Fox looked at the wound he had dealt, a scar straight across the eye such as Krystal's, only deeper and no where near as pretty.

"You will die!" His voice boomed through the whole stadium as he raised his blades again, thirsting for Fox's blood. But as Fox drew up his own blades again, they were interrupted by a large, single red hot bolt from a ship straight into the heart of the arena between the two. Firion, Fox, Krystal and everyone else looked around through the see through glass dome to see dozens of fighter of carrier ships surrounding their position as more shots rained down on the arena, breaking straight through the glass dome and torching the stadium to ablaze.

Fans took off running for their lives as security guards opened fire on the intruders. But it was an entire army against mere security forces; surely this battle was over before it had begun. Some guards took the intellectual route and tried to escape before it was too late, even the announcers high tailed it out of there. But some stood their ground and didn't yield to the dropping soldiers from their ships. One ship larger then all the rest approached the ground and inside Fox and Krystal looked toward the ships crew. Many more soldiers of the Cornerian military along with Falco and Peppy with Slippy flying the ship. And the man who brought them all together to end this game once and for all, as Caim stood there smiling down on the two with Dark's gun blade in hand.

They were in the middle of a firefight as sections of the stadium started to randomly explode due to all the combustion of laser fire going off. Fox looked toward to the two confused Game Masters as they couldn't believe it, finally after all the years; their sick game was cancelled permanently. Nemesis made a break for it, dodging blasters and falling soldiers along the way as Krystal was hot in pursuit but was being blocked by guards.

Firion looked back to his opponent; face wider then ever as he smiled greatly with that same burning determination. But although their game was over, Firion would not back down.

"Army or not, you must realize that I won't let you walk out of here alive. You. Are. Doomed."

"I don't think so." And the two ran toward one another again to clash blades. As they fought in the middle of the rapidly decaying arena and blaster bolts were fired off all around them, Nemesis seeked to retreat with Krystal right behind him. He forced all his guards to block off his escape route and buy him some time before Krystal could reach him. With the feeling of revenge ever so close burning through her veins, she mercilessly cut down all who stood in her way. After disposing the half a dozen guards back to back she ran toward the lupine as the elevator doors closed just right behind him.

"No!" She pounded on the metal as they focused gaze on one another.

"You costed me everything, I'll live to fight, live to kill you another day!" His sentence was finished just as he rose and was out of sight of the vixen once more.

"No!" She yelled again as she dug her blades straight through the metal, but was futile to catch up to the lupine this way. Krystal ran out, looking for another way to reach him before he could escape to wherever he was headed.

This time as Fox and Firion faced off the smaller vulpine was on the defensive much more, something about being caught pushed Firion over the edge, and it was all over nothing now if for he had to claim Fox's life. He used the walls, the arena, anything he possibly could as he dodged and avoided the blows as well as put up his blades for a defensive. As Firion finally caught up to the vulpine and bashed his blades to the side was Fox on the ground with red blades upon him. As he put up his blades for a defense it was his golden opportunity. With one blade on the defense and taking the full strike of another of Firion's blades, Fox cut across his face once more as Firion backed up, giving Fox enough maneuvering time to strike him down. Fox grabbed another back hilt as he dispersed its cerulean blade and struck it straight through the core of Firion as the vulpine hardly budged at all, but jaw dropped wide. He took his other two blades and drove them both straight through Firion's gut and wrenched them deep inside, cutting and destroying the organs and arteries inside as blood dripped out his mouth.

As Firion fell to his knees Fox grabbed hold of one of his double blades and held it up, pushing it straight through his throat until flesh met the hilt's end. Finally with the final push, Firion let his grip go on all life and fell backward as his massive body left a loud _thud _behind him, slain in the center of the ring. Fox picked himself up, holding his wounded side and crumbled to a knee as he tried to pick himself back up.

"Fox!" the avian called out as he took an arm over his shoulder and lifted the vulpine to his feet, as he carried two hilts in his single grasp. Caim assisted him as well to the ships side as it hovered just over the ground.

"We need to get him to medical care now."

"No!" Fox's yelled out, "It's not over until _he's _dead!"

"But he is dead! You just killed him!"

"No." Caim objected, "He's talking about the head master of it all. The lupine Nemesis, if he escapes he will only do the same with thousands of other beings. This ends with his demise."

"Then where is he? He's surely going to try and escape." They loaded onto the ship as Fox.

"Up there!" Slippy pointed out to a lupine running on the top structures of the dome as it seemed he was running toward some type of platform from up above.

"Slippy cut him off!" Fox grunted out as the toad did as he was told, and the ship rose into the air.

Krystal endlessly searched for another route to get to Nemesis, to end it all before he could escape. She saw him running on the top barricades that held the structure together and was quickly falling apart. She ran toward the back of the stage where many heavy weights lay tied to the top of the structures. She used the system as a pull up as she withdrew one blade and cut the rope. Her light body weight was nothing compared to the heavy bag of weight form up above, and she shot up to rise quickly to Nemesis' level. While Krystal played catch up Nemesis played with his wrist communicator, his fingers pressing a certain combination to ensure his escape. He never had thought he would ever use this escape route but sure enough here he was trying to flee from his life. The platform began to change and shift as the original platform descended below and another rose to take its place, another with a ship resting straight in the center. As he was running toward the hidden ship Krystal had just made it to the top, letting go of the rope and dropping onto the platform a few feet below her, the second blade dispersed before she even hit the ground and ran for him.

He turned to see Krystal running straight for him, blades wide as if a ship's wings ready for fight or flight. But he wasn't about to stick around to challenge her, he would kill her another day when his entire complex was going up in flames.

"There he is! He's trying to get to the ship!" Peppy called out as the others followed his finger to the lupine trying to make a hasty retreat.

"Not with me flying." Slippy sounded confident as he turned the ship around, his hands dancing across the board as he kept the ship steady. As he positioned the ship in the correct placement he opened fire on the lone ship, firing guided rockets to its target as the hunk of metal rose high into the hair engulfed in flames. Tyranny looked as his only escape was now a smoking pile as the ship fell onto the platform once more. There was no escape for him down.

"Nemesis!" The voice called out to him as he turned around, Krystal had caught up to him and backed him against a wall. "Now there's no escape for you. It ends here with your death!"

"You costed me everything, everything I built and stood for. You are correct dear Kursed it does end here. But with _your_ life taken away! Who do you think was the first _Death Tour champion!_" The lupine threw off his fancy coat to reveal what lied beneath. Just as Firion before him Nemesis was suited up in a black and red streamed combat suit, though his was much more sophisticated then Firion's or any other Royalist. As his hands grasped a double bladed hilt he dispersed the double sided black blade, while Krystal twirled her own in her palms. This was it, champion against master. Fighting on top of the world as their whole world around them went up in flames, the entire arena was lit ablaze, a perfect scenario for a final showdown. The platform behind them gave way with the burning ship on top, falling to the ground in a rather large explosion. Nemesis would get even as Krystal would exact her revenge, and the vengeance of the thousands of beings who were forced and killed in this game.

"I should have done away with you myself long ago."

"I'll make sure you're my final kill, my match winning, freedom granting kill." As they circled each other on the narrow walk way neither dared to make the first strike. They didn't even have to strike one another down, merely falling off the ramp surely meant death. Until they could take no more waiting, and headed to the center of the platform. With no room to maneuver the two fighters were practically fighting in place, one backing up the other and vice versa.

"Where is she?" They all looked around for Krystal, the place was about to light up this whole sector of space and they couldn't, wouldn't leave without her. They had precious little time left to find her and it was impossible to spot anybody in this hell whole inferno.

"There she is!" Caim pointed out with his sharp bird vision as Fox could hardly make out their shapes, the only thing that he could clearly make out were black blades colliding with a blue and purple one, and sparks flew all around them. "Get close and hurry!" The ship had to maneuver around geysers of hellfire shooting up everywhere as all other troops were either dead or had already evacuated.

Both were perfectionists in this fight, neither was letting up one bit and neither giving ground now. They merely swapped strikes in place for the longest time, spinning blades as they met at a standstill. Finally Nemesis gained the upper hand as he backhanded the vixen away, her body falling on the heated metal as she dropped her purple blade into the hellfire alone.

"This is the end for you Kursed. You really live up to the name." He tried taunting her to throw the vixen off her game and finally silence her, yet to no avail.

"I don't need it." She picked herself up slowly as she had a new burning determination, that same determination that kept her going this entire game, and saved her to give her back this life she gave up on. "It's not apart of me anymore."

The two clashed once more, sweeping and striking as neither could get a connecting blow. Nemesis struck wide as he cut the balancing cables and the entire walkway they were battling on leaned one sided and the two went backwards. Each of them was forced to hold onto the heated metal that stung from falling off the ledge. Krystal retreated to a more balanced part of the walkway, Nemesis right behind her until they could both stand once more. But the vixen no longer known as Hell's Angel gave him no chance to stand. As she bashed and bashed away at his blade, he pushed her back and struck high, only for Krystal to sink and puncture from behind with her back toward him. The blade drove straight through his core, as Krystal yanked the blade out turning right around and slashing straight across once then twice once more. As Nemesis backed off losing his grasp on the world Krystal pursued to end him once and for all, ending as she jettisoned her blade straight into his sternum at point blank. The lupine took a few clumsy steps back as he let go of his blade that fell into the inferno, and fell off the railing.

Krystal reached for his hand as she barely caught him, holding onto the railing so she could look into his eyes as he died.

"I'm finally free, finally free of your control. Now my life is my own." Her words were brave and still defiant even though she had won, but even so she was surprised to see the lupine laughing.

"You may have beaten me Krystal, beaten me at my own game." He paused as he spit blood into her face, her wiping it away as she bared her fangs, his voice frail and weak, on the verge of death. _"But I, and this place, and all the people you killed, will haunt you forever. You will never be free. No one escapes the Death Tour." _

Krystal let go of her grip on the disgusting lupine as he screamed while he fell into the infernal abyss below. But there was no time to celebrate just yet, as the arena had reached its peak on fire. As Slippy's ship pulled up right by Krystal Fox opened the door, being exposed the intense heat outside as he reached out his hand for her.

"Jump!" She didn't need to be told twice, as the cables had finally given up against the heat and the falling structure. Her jump was sloppy and weak but just far enough to reach his slight grasp. As soon as he felt her hand touch his he latched on and would never let go. Slippy didn't need a queue to get out of here, as Fox held onto Krystal for dear life, her life while Slippy flew them out of the heat. Finally the core had reached its maximum, and took this hellacious game straight into hell itself and it all went inferno. Fox pulled Krystal straight into the ship just fast enough to escape the intense heat and being cooked alive as Falco shut the door and they braced for the pushing impact.

The dome and the entire Death Tour resort went up in flames as a huge explosion pushed the ship straight to the outside barrier as Slippy hit the hyper drive to escape the hellfire ball quickly gaining on them. The shielding system on the ship had reached its maximum and couldn't take much more. They had made it with literally inches to spare as the hellfire could go no further, and simply exploded once again as the ship was still being thrown back from the force of the explosion. As Slippy steadied the ship and was now on a smooth course back to Corneria City did everything come settling down to normal.

"Is everyone alright?" He called back as most were a bit shaken and now had ringing migraines but would make it.

"Fox! Krystal!" Falco yelled at the two foxes on the ships flooring to see the vulpine covering up the vixen in his arms. Fox stirred himself conscious as he breathed heavy, but Krystal showed no signs of consciousness.

"Krystal." He gently whispered her name and shook her a bit, as her eyes fluttered open, dizzy and disoriented. "Baby are you alright?" At first he received no response but a few moments later she breathed easy, and showed him a reassuring smile.

"Yes." She quietly whispered as he placed his burnt paw across her face.

"Phew that was definitely a close call. Too hairy for my fur." Peppy breathed easy as he nearly had a heart attack from it all.

"Hey were alive! And more importantly we saved the two just in time!" Slippy didn't give a shit about Peppy's condition right now, he was yelling so loud and was so excited to see the two foxes alive and well. But much better then off then all their time in the Death Tour, and most importantly alive.

"It's over." He silently whispered in her hear as he took her hand in his own, moving his one resting on her face to behind her head as he lay on the flooring with her. "The nightmare is finally over."

"It is." She quietly whispered in response, her voice frail and weak and her body badly injured and battered. But she didn't care. Finally it was done, her final challenge, the Game Masters beaten at their own game, Nemesis defeated, and the Death Tour shut down for good, and finally granted her freedom. There wasn't anymore to deal with, no other challenge to go on. After all the lives claimed and all the lives lost in this game, Dark, Tyronos, Keira, and Aeon.

_Finally she was free, and valued her life more then she had ever done before. _

"_It's finally over. But there's still much to do."_

_Author's Notes_

_Song Used: Sell Your Soul – By Hollywood Undead_

_One…More…Chapter!_

_I mean after this one hah_


	65. Life Without Death

_Her name was Keira. Keira Higl. Growing up on the back plains on the planet of Fortuna her parents were killed in a shoot out between gangs, leaving her to fend for her eight year old sister. Gifted in both martial arts and weapon mastery due to her background history of being a part of one of the local gangs of the city, Keira turned to smuggling and drug deals to feed both herself and her younger sister named Jane. She was twenty years old when she entered the Death Tour…_

When the group returned to Corneria they did so as heroes, the very people who condemned Krystal for betrayal only a few months ago now paraded her around as a hero. But after all of this the last thing she wanted was to be in the public eye once again, after they had arrived she and Fox were rushed to an emergency facility for expert medical attention to help the two foxes reach a full recovery. They wanted to hear her story, what it was like to compete again and again for the small chance for freedom, but she declined every single time. Now all she wanted was to be left alone, and live out the rest of her days with Fox having a peaceful life for once. Things changed so drastically for Krystal, the people's view on her, her own appearance, and how she responded to life's everyday scenarios. It was true that this event would scar her forever, and all she could do was try to live the best of it all.

X

_**5 years later…**_

Things had improved for the happy couple, but happiness even now became such a rare thing for Krystal. She was known as one of the greatest heroes of the system for destroying the injustice of the Royal Death Tour, but she refused to take any of the praise for her actions. Because in her own mind she was not a hero, but a murderer of innocent beings. She once discussed privately with a federal agent of the paper to tell him of the horrific events that took place within the games, and just how many beings were lost. Over time she did some research and pulled a few strings with Peppy to get the answers that she wanted, she wanted to know how this injustice came to be and how come it was never shot down?

Her finders led her to believe that the Royal Death Tour had not actually been started by Nemesis and Firion. According to shocking information from decades past, they were both in fact competitors in these games. But the two spotted out a break in the previous master's events and decided to exploit the break, leading up to their rule. Nemesis took command of the whole operation, giving it a whole new look and feel to the game that rose with his name. He and Firion were actually placed against one another, but staged the match so Nemesis could go in for the kill on the previous master. And as the years went by Firion challenged Nemesis for total control, only to be beaten once again, it was obviously clear Nemesis was not meant to be trifled with. Until Krystal came along and put them out of business forever.

Any who tried to expose the game for what it really was were hunted down and killed, by bounty hunters just like she and Fox was. And even went as far too hiring hit men like how Dark was. Dark…she remembered back to those who had fallen in the games, but Krystal made sure their lives were not in vain. When they had first returned a great honor was held in her name, as she explained her entire story on live broadcasting leaving the stand with tears in her eyes with a close up on her face scarred for life as Fox escorted her to the table.

And speaking of great honors the crow Caim was acknowledged for his own achievements. The crow although out of his character was awarded the Emblem of Heroes. The greatest honor the Cornerian military could bestow on an individual. But although the honor was given, Caim didn't show up for his own honoring. He was long gone back to his pirate king, with more loot then anyone could ever imagine. It was rumored that years later he was killed in an ambush, set up by old Death Tour strong hands for leading the military straight to them and putting them out of business. Though it was only a rumor, Krystal was sure the Trickster who could escape and void death, was still out there somewhere, living like royalty.

After that however the couple stayed out of the public eye for good. Krystal was given many accommodations but turned them all away, she wanted nothing to do with military activity or the news media, and so Fox vowed to quit life as a mercenary and lived out his days with the vixen, but she was far from happy. Though Peppy held on to all credentials awarded to the couple, just for safe keeping in the future.

Her own body had been scarred in several places, sure there were operations to fix her up and make the scars disappear but she refused to go through any of them, not only were they to costly for their monthly income, she knew it would never make the scars vanish from her mind. Her joints were destroyed and her bodily organs decimated. She was weaker and could not be as physically active then her own children, and it was to believe she would have arthritis within the years of reaching middle aged. Mortal scars were one thing, but she would never forget the deeds done in the Death Tour. She often had nightmares of what she did, the horrors she saw and the lives she had taken, and often saw a psychologist for mental help and took daily medicine to move on and keep from going completely insane. It was as Nemesis had said all those years ago with his dying breath, although she may have been free of his grasp, the memories of what took place will never vanish. She would be haunted forever. But not all was bad.

The couple was wed privately; only open to close friends as they spent the rest of their days together in peace. Although they had talked about it again and again, Krystal didn't want to have any offspring. She never wanted them to see their scarred mother and to hear what kind of true hell she had been through, and Fox wasn't about to argue with her, that's how he lost her the first time. But one day the message came to her in a dream, and she was visited once again by her family and the elders. She was not destined to be the last Cerinian in the universe. No great things were to be done by the deeds of her offspring, and after many years of finally consoling it, Marcus McCloud was born. Although Krystal would not take any of the operations offered to her to make the scars vanish, she always wore long sleeve clothing now, no matter how hot or cold it may have been, the world didn't need to see anymore then needed. But nothing would ever cover up the scar that would forever mark her of what took place in the Death Tour, the mark over her eye. But despite destroying the injustice, it seemed as though she got just what she wanted. Sure people would sometimes stare at the vixen and her marked eye, but none so much as to run for an autograph or have a picture of her. No in the real world she was just like everyone else, just blue.

X

The happy laughter's of a frolicking child through the endless white and yellow plains of Fortuna carried in the wind, as little Marcus McCloud had imagined himself as one of daddy's Arwings and were shooting down the bad guys. Behind the child the couple walked, slowly but surely behind with hands joined as Fox carried their second child Jeanette, a vixen kit of two years with cerulean blue and golden brown as she held on tight to daddy. They approached a nearby city that held a village like atmosphere, of a few residents and how everyone knew and loved one another as their own family. They had tracked down to this very same village that Keira once grew up in, until she was taken away from this land she would never to.

"There. I believe it's that building straight up ahead." She pointed to a building straight in front of them that looked like nothing more then an old shack. Krystal turned to her husband as Fox called Marcus back over, and he placed his free palm over his head.

"Are you sure about this?" Fox reached into his pocket and pulled out a slit of paper that he handed to his wife.

"Yes. It's the least I could do." He only nodded as they departed with a kiss as Fox took the kids to look around a bit while mommy took care of business. Krystal entered the small building pulling back the raggedy old curtains as the scent of freshly baked bread and moist dough filled her nostrils. Despite the building's small stature it was quite buzzing with life with many people in the back working hard with the bread, and a cute server girl in the front. Krystal was certain this was who she was looking for, a vixen teen of no more then fourteen years of age. She had white fur and crystal blue eyes; she looked like a miniature version of Keira. She almost wanted to leave but Krystal needed to let her know, tell her the truth of her sister's fate.

As the blue vixen neared the young girl did her best not to stare at the mark across her eye, and put on a friendly smile.

"Well hello miss, don't think I've seen you around the village before, it's not often we get visitors. May I do something for you?" She sounded so nice, so sincere; it was heartbreaking to tell her this news. Although Krystal had practiced many times for this talk, the real deal was never as easy as the rehearsal.

"Are you Jane Higl?"

"Why yes I am. Is there something I can do for you miss?" She wondered as to why this woman she had never met was asking for her name. Krystal then pulled out a picture from her back pocket, and presented it to the girl.

"Do you recognize the woman in this picture?" Jane looked down as her eyes bursted wide with that face. Her sister Keira sat well, dressed in fine clothing with a wide smile. Jane took it from Krystal's grasp, it had been years since she had even last seen her sister, she didn't even have a portrait picture of her.

"Yes…T-This is my sister. She went missing years ago." She looked up to the solemn look on Krystal's face as tears started streaming down her already moist cheeks, "Who are you? Do you have any news of my sister? Is she alive?" Krystal's own eyes started to get wet as she led the young girl to a table for just the two of them. And as Jane studied the portrait Krystal told her everything, her voice so frail and crippled with emotion.

"5 years ago your sister was captured and forcibly enlisted into a game known as the Royal Death Tour, where its patrients must battle and compete one another just to survive. Out of the four thousand beings that entered into the game, only one is allowed to live. Your sister was my main rival throughout the entire game and in the end…" Jane looked up to the blue vixen who was crying just as much as she did, speaking the words she dared to let the truth out. "We faced off against each other and…I killed her."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing, as she began to cry immensely letting the tears pelt her poor, sweet sister's portrait. Finally after all these years she had been told the truth, only to hear the truth was an ugly thing. Her own flesh and blood sister, all the family she had left was killed in a game by the very same person who was delivering the news. Krystal pulled out the slit of paper from her opposite pocket and slid it across the table for the young girl, it wasn't much but it was all she could do.

"I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I'm only asking that you understand. Your sister was a good person, we were all forced into it and forced to do the things we did. I've tracked you down these past 5 years to tell you the truth. I'm sorry for your loss. I know nothing I can do will ever bring her back. Just know that she…She died happy." Krystal picked herself up and walked out of the building, wiping away the last of her tears and leaving the young girl to her grief. She had told the truth and done what she wanted to do all these years. She couldn't tell Jane the _real _truth, that Keira had been turned into a cyborg brought back from the dead, only to be killed a second time…She wanted Jane to believe that Keira died happily. And after the pain and torture she had been through, she was sure Keira did die in fact happy, happy that she was free.

Jane sat there for several more minutes before trying to recover at the nearest rest room to wash her face. But not before picking up the slit of paper Krystal left and examined it more closely. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sum of money Krystal had left her. All the money she was to be given over the years, literally millions and millions of credentials had been signed and given over to her. In honor of Keira's death, she always wanted her sister to be happy. Krystal knew the money could never repay her for what happened to Keira, but the least she could do was make sure her sister could live happy and in peace. Never having to worry about money or being taken away from her home. Fox met Krystal outside as she came out quietly, letting out the last of her sobs and tried to smile, somehow by giving Jane all the money she was to receive over the years, she felt a little more at piece. Now she would never have to struggle to make ends meat, despite only fending for herself. Somehow she knew that somewhere up in the heavens, Keira was smiling down on her.

"I'm proud of you." Was all Fox said as Krystal dove into his arms, crying on his shoulder as he held her close to his heart. It wasn't easy for her, living this life forever scarred of what took place. But she tried to make the best of it, and in a way made the world of her husband and children, a better place.

X

The family of four returned to their small suburban home in Corneria City for the evening. Krystal although knew money could never bring Jane's sister back to her, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. A small weight indeed, but at least gone and felt free in the mind, more free then she had felt in years. As the evening came around and Solar descending dinner came and the family ate together, Fox feeding Jeanette as Marcus was being a good boy and eating his vegetables tonight.

"Mommy." The young boy asked.

"Yes dear?"

"How did you get that marking over your eye?" The question he had wondered for so long came out, as Fox quickly snapped at his son.

"Marcus! We've told you several times not to ask things like that!"

"Fox, it's okay." She gently touched his shoulder as he couldn't believe that Krystal for once was defending her son's question. He's asked this question several times and every time he did it usually meant with Krystal excusing herself to sob as Fox went to comfort her. "He's just wondering, it doesn't hurt for him to know."

"Maybe it doesn't hurt him but it hurts you Krystal."

"It's okay." Fox knowing that Krystal might in fact tell him only nodded, and took Jeanette upstairs and left the two alone. Marcus wondered what was happening, was mommy going to punish him for what he asked? Krystal only regained her posture and turned to her son's wondering look.

"Your mommy's done a lot of things in her past she isn't proud of Marcus. I did a lot of horrible things to good people, but I did it for your father and for you and your sister."

"What did you do?" He sounded as if scared to know the truth, to know that Krystal once killed dozens as beings to win her freedom. Something should never be heard by the most innocent of ears, like Jane herself.

"You're not quite old enough to know what happened Marcus. But one day I will tell you and Jeanette both. All I can say is where it all happened, where it all took place many years ago, before you were even born. It occurred in a place called the _Royal Death Tour_."

_The End_

_Author's Notes_

_Until Next Time! _

_Zythxx _


	66. No More

_Acknowledgments _

_Give me a reason to stay  
Cause I don't wanna live in fear  
I can't stop the rain  
But I can stop the tears  
Oh I can't fight the fire  
But I can fight the fear_

No more, I just can't live with you  
No more, I can't take it, can't take it  
No more, what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear

_No More – By Three Days Grace_

Well…that's it. That's the end of the piece I've worked on since I really started here at FanFiction, and I believe I've come a long way. A year and a half of writing and production brought us here to the end. Although it's not perfect and probably never will be, _The Royal Death Tour _became an immense hit since the very beginning and one of the longest in the archive. Although I've come a long way, I could never have gotten to where I am now alone. No this one is for _you_.

-Thank you to all my readers who have stuck by my side since the beginning!

-Thank you to all my reviewers for the great comments and ideas you gave me!

-Thank you all _authors _who let me use their amazing characters throughout this piece of work!

_List of Original Characters used in The Royal Death Tour in no particular order:_

_Dark – Owned by yours truly_

_Aeon – Owned by yours truly_

_Hayte – Owned by yours truly_

_Caim – Owned by GrimDivide (Check out his upcoming Pirate Kings story!)_

_Tempest – Owned Tempest of Reach (Look out for his story Alone and The True Covenant!)_

_Mickolai – Owned by Reona Fox (Check out some of his heart touching poetry here!)_

_Spyke – Owned by Spykethewolf (Look up The Company of Strays sometime!)_

_Sandefur – Owned by Smashbrawlguy (Writer of Transformation and Banishment: This guy knows his stuff!)_

_Rolland – Owned by Titan386 (Check out The Sirian Crisis sometime soon!)_

_Tyronos – Owned by Hopeless-Tyronos (Writer of SFP and Aparoid Chronicles: This guy is defined by the world 'awesome' in every way!)_

_Raven – Owned by Akuma Ricky (Check out some of his amazing work!)_

_Thrysta – Owned by StarFoxMstr15 (Writer of the epic poem You know You're Addicted to Star Fox when…)_

_Kraze – Owned by TwisterTheHedgehog (This guy has an absolutely amazing imagination! Definitely look him up!)_

_Ripper – Owned by Jack-The-Claw (Check him out sometime!)_

-All songs used in this stories process are © to their respective owners.

-I do not own any of the cannon characters, places or names in the liking. They were strictly used for entertainment purposes.

-Other stories I've written include the High School Series _(Star Fox High School Days and Star Fox Highlight Days) _and _Old Love Strikes Again_

-As for a sequel…I'm not sure.

-Song above was suggested by _Captain Fox McCloud_

_-Until Next Time!_

_-Zythxx _


End file.
